Le prix de la délivrance Tome 1 & 2
by Sabou2607
Summary: Samantha, 24 ans va voir ses rêves devenir réalité... mais qu'elle en sera le prix ? Une histoire centré sur un personnage fictif... et quelques acteurs de notre magnifique twilight . Kellan Lutz , Robert Pattinson ... TOME 1 FINI - TOME 2 EN COURS !
1. Tome 1 chapitre 1 : le royaume de sam

**Chapitre corriger ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**I - Le royaume de Sam.**

J'étais venue par contrainte. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je devais être maudite. Tous les dieux de l'antiquité devaient s'être acharnés sur mon berceau dès ma naissance. Zeus le dieu du ciel était chargé de me mettre dans une humeur noir, en envoyant sur la planète terre la pluie, la neige, la grêle, la foudre et j'en passe… C'est celui qui est censé faire régner la justice, il impose sa volonté aux autres dieux et aux hommes. Ai-je besoin de mentionner que la justice ne fait pas partie de ma misérable existence ? En somme, Zeus me pourrit la vie chaque jour un peu plus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Arès, le dieu de la guerre, s'est lui-même matérialisé sous la forme de mon père biologique. L'homme le plus méprisable sur cette planète. Mon père est également, celui qui a eu le plus d'enfants au monde. Enfin, je n'ai pas encore vérifié dans le livre des records, mais je pense qu'il n'en est pas loin. Mon père à reconnu (pour le moment) sept enfants, de cinq femmes différentes. Tout d'abord, il y a sa première femme, « miss je-sais-tout ». De leurs relations est né deux enfants. Mathéos 27 ans et son jumeau David. Ensuite, il y a ma stupide mère. Par la suite, mon père à rencontré la splendide blonde refaite de haut en bas. Ce qui donna ma splendide demi-sœur Allison, âgée de 21 ans. Mais mon père ne s'arrêta pas là. Il mit une croqueuse d'homme dans son lit, ce qui fit arriver Sydney 15 ans et son frère Aaron 13 ans. Enfin, mon père trouva la jolie « miss monde », la mis enceinte d'une petite Anna à peine âgée de 10 ans. Ma dernière demi-sœur. En outre, je me retrouve entourée de deux grands frères surprotecteurs, de deux sœurs superficielles et emmerdantes à souhait, d'un petit frère coincé et d'une petite sœur qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

C'est ainsi, que je me retrouvais coincée un samedi après-midi, devant un magasin de musique, avec Anna. Attendant depuis plus de trois heures son groupe de musicien préféré, pour une séance de dédicace. J'avais perdu à la courte paille pour cette corvée. Pas que d'accompagner ma petite sœur en soi une, mais venir attendre pendant des heures un groupe de musicien que l'on n'a jamais écouté, me réjouisse réellement. C'est avec énervement que nous entrâmes enfin dans ce fichu magasin.

- _Reste dans la file d'attente _! Murmurais-je à Anna, qui avait toujours ce regard pétillant depuis notre arrivée.

- _Tu m'abandonnes ? _Pleurnicha-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Faut dire qu'Anna était plutôt forte à ce petit jeu.

- _J'en profite pour m'acheter un album… J'en ai pour cinq minutes maximum._

Elle ne renchérit pas. Anna connaissait ces limites. Je me faufilais aussitôt, en dessous de la bande rouge évitant la foule, quand une main s'aplatit dangereusement sur mon épaule, me faisant grimacer.

- _Reste dans la fille d'attente ma jolie ! _Me dit un homme deux fois plus grand que moi, bronzé et musclé.

- _Je vais acheter un album, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… _

Il me jaugea, quelques secondes avant de me laisser passer. Je me dirigeais vers mon coin préféré du magasin. Je circulais dans les rayons dans l'espoir de trouver le dernier album rock alternatif de mon groupe préféré (du moins du moment), quand j'entendis des hurlements retentir dans mon dos. Je sursautais surprise, puis me mis à rire de moi-même. Bon dieu, les filles de nos jours sont tellement différentes de moi. Telles de vraies lionnes, des groupies respectueuses du talent, mais pas vraiment de la personne. Sans attendre davantage, je m'emparais de l'album tant attendu. Je me dirigeais vers les caisses du magasin, quand je vis des pompiers retenir une foule en délire. Je soupirais en apercevant deux blondes, aux seins volumineux et très peu habillée en pleurs.

- _Pathétiques. _

Je ne me souvenais même pas du nom du groupe. Anna avait surement dû m'en parler durant des heures, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur ses musiciens préférés. Une jeune fille attendait à la seule caisse ouverte du magasin.

- _Bonjour. _Lui dis-je, en tendant l'album. Elle sortit de sa torpeur, m'analysant quelques instants.

- _Excusez-moi… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir une cliente aujourd'hui. _

Je lui souris franchement, avant de réaliser qu'en effet, le magasin de disque était complètement vide. Seule l'entrée du magasin était assiégée par ses filles en chaleur. Oups désolé Anna.

- _17 euros 99. _Bredouilla faiblement la jeune caissière.

Je lui tendis un billet de vingt euros et elle ne tarda pas à me rendre la monnaie.

- _Puis-je vous poser une question ? _

Elle parut surprise, mais je semblais avoir son attention.

- _C'est quel groupe de musique ? _

La jeune fille failli s'étouffer suite à ma question. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés dangereusement. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de sa torpeur et encore moins de me répondre. Tant pis, je pris le sac du comptoir, puis rejoignis Anna. Enfin, j'essayais de la rejoindre. La foule avait considérablement augmentée. Je décidais de sortir du magasin, c'était la meilleur des solutions vus la cohue à l'intérieur. Je déambulais joyeuse vers le chemin retour quand, mon téléphone vibra. Je le sortie rapidement, pour lire le texto reçu.

_« Je suis à la voiture. Anna »._

Mince, à coup sur elle allait m'en vouloir. Encore. Je courus jusqu'à la voiture stationné trois rue plus loin. Anna se leva du trottoir en me voyant arriver à grande enjambé. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, bien au contraire.

- _Alors, tu as vu tes chouchous ? _

- _Oui ! _Me dit-elle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Nous montâmes dans ma pauvre voiture. Elle n'était pas très jeune et les réparations étaient multiples. Merci aux Parques de m'avoir tissé un sacré avenir.

- _Tu vas voir les garçons ? _Demanda-t-elle un air étrange sur le visage.

- _Oui. Tu veux venir ?_

- _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. _

- _Pourquoi ? _Questionnais-je surprise par son intonation et ses paroles.

- _Je me sens de trop quand vous êtes ensemble. _Murmura-t-elle timidement._ Ils ne font pas attention à moi. En fait, tu es la seule à me considérer comme ta vraie sœur. _

- _Ne dis pas ça. Nous t'aimons tous. N'en doute jamais ! _Lui dis-je sèchement.

Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ? Certes nous étions beaucoup et les disputes étaient fréquentes, mais nous étions une famille. Anna était la plus jeune, mais également la plus gâtée parmi nous. Mon père était au petit soin pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas ce manque de confiance qu'elle venait de ressentir. Mathéos et David prenaient grand soin d'Anna en essayant de passer au moins deux fois par semaine à la maison. En effet, les garçons avaient trouvé un somptueux appartement dans le centre-ville. Mathéos et David étaient les célèbres jumeaux d'une série diffusée y a quelques années sur le petit écran. Ils voulaient être acteurs, rien de plus, rien de moins. Certes, ils avaient des gueules d'ange, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses. En ce moment, David tournait une publicité pour une prestigieuse marque de bière américaine. Tandis que Mathéos, courait au casting des futurs films hollywoodiens.

- _Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? _

Anna me sortit une nouvelle fois de mes pensées. C'était une chose assez répétitive ses derniers temps.

- _Bien sûr !_

Malgré le fait que je travaille à temps complet comme hôtesse/serveuse/assistante administrative pour un magasin vendant du café et du thé, je vis encore chez mon père avec mon frère et mes trois sœurs. Le salaire déplorable que me donne mon patron, ne me permet pas d'avoir pour le moment mon indépendance. Chose que j'espère effectuer rapidement. Etant donné la relation déplorable que j'entretiens avec mon paternel, depuis plus d'un an.

Je venais juste de me garer devant la maison afin d'y déposer Anna, quand Aaron courut jusqu'à nous.

- _A ce soir, Anna banana ! _Cette dernière me sourit, puis partie en direction de la maison. J'avais pris l'habitude de lui donner ce surnom, après qu'elle m'ait forcé à regarder Freaky Friday un jour d'orage. L'héroïne avait le même prénom et son grand-père la surnommé « Anna banana ». Depuis elle avait hérité de ce surnom ridicule et elle ne m'avait plus jamais demandé de regarder un de ses films, pour adolescente en chaleur.

- _Tu peux me déposer au stade, s'il te plait ? _Articula difficilement Aaron, un immense sourire sur le visage. Il savait pertinemment comment me faire craquer le petit monstre. Depuis la rentrée, Aaron voulait faire partie de l'équipe régionale au football américain. J'avais essayé de le faire revenir sur terre, mais rien à faire. Mon père, Mathéos et David étaient fiers qu'Aaron, prenne la relève familiale. Sauf, qu'Aaron n'avait que 13 ans, pas très grand et surtout pas très costaud.

- _Monte !_

Je me mis en route pour le stade d'entrainement des Eagles. Bien que ça ne soit pas une équipe très glorieuse, ses dernières années, le stade était toujours rempli. Surtout quand nous recevions les Giants ou les All-Stars. Les grands, « les professionnels », s'entraînaient dans le même stade que les plus jeunes. Je pense que c'était ce point, qui enthousiasme tant Aaron, chaque soir. Nous étions à quelques rues seulement est déjà la circulation devenait catastrophique.

- _Bon, je crois que tu vas devoir finir à pied, Little Eagles. _

- _Merci. _Me dit-il tout en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Mon frère pris son sac d'entrainement, sortie rapidement du véhicule et s'engouffra à grande enjambé vers le stade. Alors, que j'essayais de fuir cet endroit encombrant, mon téléphone sonna. Je ne mis que quelques secondes avant de le porter à mon oreille.

- _Allo ! _M'aventurais-je, avant d'avoir lu au préalable le nom sur l'écran.

- _Tu fous quoi bordel ? _Cria David à l'autre bout du fil. _ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends. _

- _J'arrive. _Murmurais-je.

- _Dépêche !_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer que David avait déjà raccroché. Bon dieu, je détestais quand il jouait au petit chef avec moi. Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée, je jouais au taxi pour les membres de ma famille. Nous étions quatre sur sept à avoir le permis, mais seulement deux voitures. J'avais réussi à trouver une voiture pas très chère, l'année dernière et les jumeaux se partageaient la voiture offerte par leur mère à leur majorité. Certes ce n'était pas toujours facile, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais de rendez-vous en même temps et dans les mêmes lieux. Dans ces cas-là, j'étais de corvée. Alors que mon père partait en covoiturage avec le voisin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je trouvais David entouré par deux types plutôt musclé et… sexy. Les deux hommes me dévisagèrent lorsque, je me garais près d'eux. David, ne prit même pas la peine de me saluer et encore moins de me présenter à ses amis. Il fila directement du côté passager, en ouvrant au passage la porte arrière. Très bien, je n'étais que le taxi. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus profondément. Je m'étais toujours bien entendu avec David et Mathéos. Ils m'ont toujours soutenu, même après la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Mais depuis quelques temps, David se comportait comme le roi des cons. Avant, je pouvais toujours compter sur lui, avoir des conversations intimes. Nous roulions depuis cinq minutes, quand David se décida enfin à m'adresser la parole.

- _Tu étais où encore ? _

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Comment osait-il me parler de cette façon ? Encore plus devant ses amis ? Sur le coup, j'aurais voulu lui répondre un truc du style : « T'es le plus débile des frères de la terre. » Mais sa sonnerie de téléphone retendit. Il lu rapidement son message avant d'articuler la phrase fatale.

- _Faut récupérer Allison. _

- _Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? _

Il me rendit mon regard noir, puis je fis demi-tour. Direction la fac de droit. Manquait plus que ça. J'en étais certaine maintenant. Je récupérerais Allison à la fac, déposerais le tout chez David et partirais aussitôt. Hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec eux.

Une fois devant la faculté, nous devions encore attendre dix minutes. Les garçons avaient entreprit une conversation concernant le futur casting à Vancouver. J'écoutais seulement d'une oreille, regardant les gens passer à l'extérieur. J'avais compris durant notre attente que David n'avait pas été retenu pour le casting d'aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui le mettait fortement en rogne. Je sortie de la voiture afin de ne plus entendre leurs conversations. Bien que les garçons soient d'une agréable compagnie, David m'exaspérait au plus au point. Je m'installais sur le capot de la voiture, quand nous entendîmes la sonnerie retentir.

- _Enfin._ Hurlais-je.

L'un des garçons se mit à rire fortement de mon manque de patience, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais exténuée. Je voulais tout simplement rentré, prendre une douche bien chaude et m'endormir. Je me relevais afin de reprendre place derrière le volant, quand mon regard rencontra celui de David. Il était noir de colère. J'étais pétrifiée. Qu'avais-je fais ? Puis, je me rendis compte que son regard n'était pas posé sur moi. Je me retournais de nouveau vers l'entrée principale de l'établissement. Ce que je vis me pétrifia littéralement. J'en avais instinctivement mal au cœur et les mains toutes moites.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Laisser des messages pour que je sache ou aller ! merci et bonne suite tous ...**


	2. Chapter 2 : un bon en arrière

**voici la suite ... Bonne lecture à tous ! Chapitre corriger !**

* * *

**II - UN BON EN ARRIÈRE****.**

_/_

Mon sang ne circulait plus dans mon corps, ma respiration était discontinue et inégale. Je ne pouvais absolument plus faire un mouvement. Pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, courir aussi loin que possible de cet homme. Ce dernier avança dans ma direction un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il était fier de me faire cet effet. Il était fier, de me voir impuissante face à lui. Il s'avançait toujours plus, réduisant considérablement la distance entre nous.

- _Monte ! _Me Cria furieusement David.

Ce qui me sortit aussitôt de ma torpeur. Je n'avais même pas entendu la portière s'ouvrir, ni vu Allison accourant dans notre direction. Je m'installais derrière le volant. David fusillant inlassablement mon ancien amour. Allison tira sur le bras de notre frère, l'obligeant à rejoindre le véhicule. Je démarrais une fois tous installés dans l'habitacle. Un silence religieux y régnait. Mon cœur me serait, j'avais envie de vomir. La douleur dans mon cœur s'était réveillée, mais surtout je me sentais de nouveau sale. Des démangeaisons s'emparèrent de mon corps. Je me grattais de plus en plus au niveau du visage, de mes avant bras et du cou.

- _Arrête la voiture ! _Chuchota David, le regard braqué sur moi.

- _Je vais très bien. _Mâchonnais-je.

- _Vraiment ? Regarde toi… tu t'arraches presque la peau. _

Je remis aussitôt les deux mains sur le volant en espérant que ses démangeaisons cessent d'elle-même. Mes mains serraient très fortement le volant, ce qui me fit de grandes douleurs.

- _Vous restez dormir à la maison ce soir. _Décréta David, se repositionnant un peu mieux sur son siège.

- _Je dois absolument me rendre à la fac demain ! _Affirma Allison confuse.

- _Tu y seras, ne t'en fais pas. _

- _Je ne peux pas rester. _Avais-je murmuré difficilement.

- _Pourquoi ? _David fut surpris par mon refus. Je ne refusais jamais une de ses propositions.

- _Je n'ai pas une vie aussi délicieuse que vous. J'ai des responsabilités. _

- _Vraiment ? _David me regardait amusé maintenant.

- _Ce n'est pas sur vous que tout repose… Je dois récupérer Aaron à son entrainement, Sydney chez sa mère et j'ai promis à Anna de revenir. _

- _Mathéos s'occupe d'Aaron et Sydney. _Il se tourna vers Allison_. Appelle à la maison et explique la situation à Anna Banana. _

Je souris à ce surnom, ce qui le fit rire également. Il l'avait fait exprès. J'en étais certaine. Je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des petits regards dans mon rétroviseur. Vers les deux grands baraqués. Ils commençaient à se dérider un peu vu la situation. Je n'avais pas fait beaucoup attention aux deux grands hommes sexys, assis dans ma voiture jusqu'à maintenant. Pitoyable.

- _Elle veut te parler ! _

Allison me tendis son téléphone avec une certaine grimace, confirmant mes craintes. Elle n'avait pas dû tout apprécier mon faux bon. Je portais l'appareille à mon oreille.

- _Anna Banana ? _

- _Tu m'avais promis de revenir ! _Hurla-t-elle dans le combiné.

- _Je sais princesse, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. _Je devais vite la mettre en confiance et lui faire retrouver le sourire avant d'être enfoui par ses pleurs.

- _Tu es contente de ta journée ? _

- _Oui. _Elle s'adoucit légèrement à l'évocation de sa journée. 

- _Tu voudras bien me faire écouter leur album, quand je rentrerais ? _

- _Sérieusement ? _Cria-t-elle dans l'appareil.

J'entendis David et Allison qui rigolaient comme des tordues. J'en avais également très envie, mais Anna le prendrait assez mal.

- _Tu veux vraiment écouter l'album des Jonas Brothers__ avec moi ? _Dit-elle surprise et exciter en même temps.

- _Oui. _Répondais-je en grimaçant, ce qui fit rire encore plus David. Le traitre, il allait souffrir. Les Jonas Brothers ? Bon sang, j'étais damné.

- _Bonne nuit, Anna Banana. _

- _Bonne nuit Sam ! _

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Je jetais un regard noir à David, qui s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre difficilement la parole.

- _Ne me dis pas que tu à amener Anna à la dédicace des Jonas Brothers ? _

- _Si. J'ai perdu contre Allison et papa m'a un peu forcé la main. _

- _Vous êtes combien au juste ? _Demanda confus le plus sexy des deux garçons.

- _Sept. _Avait répondu fièrement Allison.

- _Sept ? Bon dieu, pire que des lapins ! _Avait déclaré stupéfait son compagnon.

- _Sept enfants, cinq femmes, un père. _Détailla David, tout en caressant ma joue d'une main. Ce geste ne me surpris pas. David était très attentionné avec Allison et moi. Nous étions ses petites protégées. Même si je n'avais pas toujours eu de bon contact avec Allison, elle était tout de même ma sœur. Et je l'aimais.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'appartement des garçons. Je me dirigeais vers les placards de la cuisine, les ouvrants un par un.

- _Si tu cherches les chips y en à plus ! _Déclara David se mordant la lèvre supérieure, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- _Quoi ? _M'écriais-je horrifiée._ Hier, il restait quatre paquets en tout. Vous en faites quoi bon dieu ? _

- _J'étais un peu anxieux, alors j'ai mangé deux paquets et Mathéos, les deux autres. _

J'étais horrifié. Deux paquets de chips pour une personne. Encore si c'étaient des paquets individuels, je pourrais comprendre, mais là nous parlions de paquet familial.

Allison s'activa en cuisine avec moi. Je devais penser à autre chose. Cette journée avait été éreintante. Une fois les plats remplis par toutes sortes d'aliments trouvés dans les placards et le réfrigérateur, Allison et moi arrivâmes dans le salon, où se trouvaient les trois garçons en pleine discussion.

- _Merci. _Dirent-ils en cœur, ce qui nous fit sourire.

Je venais tout juste de m'affaler sur le divan, quand arriva un Mathéos tout sourire.

- _Soirée jeux vidéo. _Avait-il crié surexcité, dans le hall d'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mathéos et ses deux amis entrèrent dans le salon. Mon sang ce glaça aussi sec, quand je reconnus un des garçons présents. Il n'était pas très grand, mais terriblement beau. Le pire pour moi ? D'une l'homme m'avait reconnu. Deux, c'était un ami très proche de mon bourreau. Chose que les garçons, n'avaient visiblement pas eu connaissance, sinon il ne serait certainement pas entrée dans l'appartement. L'homme me regardait intensément. Mathéos s'installa près de moi et m'attira contre son torse.

- _Câlin. _Avait-il décrété. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de me laisser un peu respirer.

- _Comment va ?_ Continua-t-il tendrement.

- _Bien. _Avais-je murmurais._ Tu t'es occupé des petits monstres ?_

- _Missions accomplie. _Dit-il tout sourire, puis redevient sérieux._ Tu veux en parler ? _

- _Non. _

Mathéos ne chercha pas plus loin. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien et que je ne dirais rien de spécial. La soirée se passa agréablement bien. Les deux amis de David étaient vraiment sympas. Quant à ceux de Mathéos c'était autre chose. L'ami de mon bourreau avait des regards tragiques dans ma direction… Il se délectait de me faire cet effet. Lui et mon tortionnaire avaient toujours adoré me mettre dans ce genre de situation. J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon état à mes frères, mais ma sœur avait vu clair dans mon jeu. De plus elle savait qui il était. Elle l'avait déjà vu au campus universitaire avec Nathanäel. J'avais peur qu'Allison crache le morceau devant tout le monde, que David et Mathéos s'en prennent à cet homme. S'ils en venaient aux mains, s'en étaient finis de leurs vies à jamais. L'un mourrait et les deux autres (mes frères) partiraient en prison. Hors de question !

Je revoyais très bien en pensée le visage de Nathanäel. L'homme dont j'étais tombée follement amoureuse. L'homme qui m'avait brisé. Nathanäel a 26 ans, soit deux ans de plus que moi. En fait, plus jeune il était dans la même classe que David et Mathéos. Nathanäel a poursuivit sa carrière de sportif-étudiant, alors que les garçons en ont suivit une autre. Celle des plateaux télévisés et cinématographiques. C'est la personne dont toutes les filles tombent amoureuse, mais pas seulement pour sa gueule d'ange. Nathanäel est très intelligent, un corps parfait et a beaucoup d'humour… C'est ce qui m'avait plu chez lui. Son humour. C'est le genre de personne à pouvoir s'habillait n'importe comment tout en restant toujours terriblement sexy.

Il avait cette façon de me regarder, qui me captivait. Un sourire charmeur, il était toujours gentil et serviable. Mais Nathanäel était différent les premiers mois passés. Il était devenu plus collant, manipulateur et jaloux. Je n'avais plus le droit de voir mes amis et encore moins ma famille. Il voulait toujours m'accompagner aux réunions familial et avait même pris l'habitude de répondre à ma place. Il me faisait souvent boire pour un rien. Je me sentais faible et avait de plus en plus besoin de lui. Il avait gagné en me coupant des liens les plus importants pour moi. Nathanäel était devenue le centre de mon univers. Mais ma famille avait compris son manège. Quand ils l'ont donc écarter de ma vie, c'était déjà trop tard. J'avais pris de nombreuse drogues et avait un penchant abusive pour l'alcool. Cela fait seulement un an que je revis convenablement. Grâce à ma famille, à mes frères.

- _Tu joue ? _

Le revendeur de drogue de Nathanäel, jeta la manette de jeu près de moi, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. J'avais envie de lui vomir dessus. Tous attendaient ma réponse. Que devais-je faire ? Sûrement pas l'envoyer bouler. Je pris donc rageusement la manette jouant ainsi avec cette enflure. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le jeu vidéo. J'avais horriblement chaud. Je brulais littéralement.

- _Sam ? Tu vas bien ? _Me demanda affolé Mathéos.

- _Oui. _Crachais-je froidement.

Je vis David lancer un regard furieux dans ma direction. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'arracha la manette de jeu des mains. Il passa sa main sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'étais sur le point d'exploser littéralement, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- _T'a pris quelques choses ? _

- _Non. _Criais-je.

- _Mat, regarde ses yeux ! _

Mathéos nous rejoignis en un éclair, tirant un peu plus mon visage vers lui. Je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que moi.

- _C'est bon Sam, calme toi. _

David me pris fortement dans ses bras. J'étais furieuse contre eux, de me faire passer un test devant cet enflure, qui allait tout rapporter à Nathanäel. D'ailleurs celui-ci arboré un sourire radieux sur son visage. Je ne pouvais plus me calmer à présent, j'en avais assez de le voir ici. Chez mes frères.

- _Retire se sourire stupide de ton visage ou je jure de te le faire bouffer. _

- _Sam. _Cria Mathéos honteux.

Le revendeur de drogue, dont j'avais oublié le nom, semblait vexé et en colère maintenant. Je venais de le démasquer devant ses amis. Peu de gens était au courant qu'à la fin des entraînements et des heures de classe, il passait son temps dans un bar à revendre du crack.

- _Lâche là bordel. _Allison était venue à ma rescousse. Elle savait tout. Cette fois, je n'étais pas seule_. _

- _C'est lui ! _Dit-elle en désignant l'homme droit comme un pique, face à nous.

- _Quoi lui ? _

Allison baissa les yeux, confuse. Elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire en face. Comme je pouvais la comprendre. Et ce que j'avais pressenti arriva. Le poing de Mathéos atterri sur le visage de son « futur ami ». Heureusement, les deux gars sexys qui étaient resté bien silencieux s'interposa entre les trois hommes. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Les larmes avaient finalement trouvé la sortie et s'écoulaient sur mes joues. La porte d'entrée claqua fortement. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Je voulais oublier toute cette histoire. J'essayais de me dire que ce n'était que des larmes. Un petit reste de mon passé. Mon cœur devait faire le deuil de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mon cœur devait à tout prix, l'oublier. J'aimerais tellement leur dires que je n'ai plus peur, mais ça sonnerait faux, maintenant. Ce que je voulais par-dessus tout, c'était que ma famille me laisse du temps. Que je recommence à zéro, sans lui. Comment faire ? Comment résister à ses paroles, ses gestes et son charisme ? Je dois. Je veux l'oublier et recommencer à zéro.

J'étais dans les bras de Mathéos, j'entendais David fulminer dans la cuisine. Je relevais la tête vers Allison qui était restée bien silencieuse. Quand elle vit que j'ouvrais les bras pour l'accueillir, elle parut surprise. Puis elle s'installa confortablement dans mes bras. Je détestais voir ma famille triste, surtout par ma faute.

- _Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. _Murmurais-je à son oreille. Elle se raidit un peu, puis me serra fortement contre elle.

* * *

**Alors ? si vous plait dite moi... :-) j'attends avec impatience !**


	3. Chapter 3 : la journée de tous les esp

**III. La journée de tous les espoirs****.**

_/_

Allison ne m'avait plus beaucoup quittée depuis ce jour. Cela faisait très exactement neuf jours. Neuf jours, que je l'avais revu et que mon cœur avait recommencé à saigner. En Allison, j'avais trouvée une nouvelle confidente, une sœur à aimer. Comme tous les jours, je me rendais au travail. Le plus clair de mon temps, je devais sourire et attendre que les clients commandent. Principalement, je travaillais sur les commandes d'entreprise et l'administration interne. Je vaquais depuis l'ouverture, sur les commandes à livrer, quand un client entra. J'écarquillais un peu plus les yeux. Non, je ne rêvais pas. C'était bien mon jour de chance. Un mec super sexy était entré dans le magasin. Beau, musclé et un sourire ravageur.

- _Bonjour. _Dis-je de ma voix délicate.

- _Bonjour. _Répondit-il charmeur_. Je suis désolé de te déranger… _

C'est là, que je reconnus l'homme en face de moi. C'était un des gars sexy dans ma voiture, d'il y a neuf jours. L'un des amis de mon frère, en fait, le plus beau, mais également le plus costaud des deux.

- _Que puis-je pour vous ?_

- _Tu peux me tutoyé, pour commencer. _Rigola-t-il délicieusement_. Je suis venu récupérer une commande. _

- _À quel nom ? _Demandais-je confuse, tout en fouillant les papiers devant moi.

- _Lutz ! _

Je cherchais dans mes affaires, en essayant de contrôler mes hormones. J'avais chaud et en même temps des petits frissons parcouraient tout mon corps. Je connaissais ces symptômes. L'homme sexy face à moi, ne me rendait pas indifférente. Heureusement, j'arrivais à me contrôler, à ne pas bégayer et avoir encore le contrôle sur mes membres. J'arrivais à terme de ma pile de feuille. Je relevais la tête, il me regardait si intensément. Ce qui me fit légèrement rougir. Il me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire, ce qui me donna encore plus chaud. Je crois que je venais d'avoir un avant gout de la ménopause, pensais-je. Lutz ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas sa commande ? Puis, j'eu une illumination. Je partie sans aucune explication, vers l'arrière du magasin. Une fois que j'eu trouvé le bon de commande, je retournais au magasin.

- _Je crois que je comprends !_ Lui dis-je difficilement. _Vous avez passé commande auprès de mon patron, qui n'est pas vraiment ami avec les feuilles…_ Dis-je dans un grand sourire, qu'il me rendit pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- _Ce qui signifie… que la commande n'est pas traitée ? _Conclu-t-il.

- _En effet. Mais je m'en occupe tout de suite. _Dis-je rapidement.

Il regarda sa montre, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

- _J'ai un casting d'ici une heure. Je pourrais repasser après ?_

- _Pas de problème. Si vous préférez, je vous appelle dès que la commande est prête ? _

- _Très bien. _

Il écrit rapidement un numéro, sur le bon de commande, puis me sourit de nouveau.

- _Merci. _Chuchota-t-il.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. J'allais complètement défaillir.

- _À plus tard ! _

Je fis seulement un signe de tête, impossible de parler de peur de révéler mon incapacité. Il partit aussitôt. Étrange. Les garçons ne m'avaient pas parlé d'un casting. Tant pis.

Je m'activais afin de préparer au plus vite la commande. Deux heures plus tard, un gros carton remplit de café, un autre de thé, cinq clients à servir au magasin, deux mécontents aux téléphones et une panne d'instrument. Je composais le numéro du garçon séduisant de ce matin. Une tonalité, une seconde, je retenais presque ma respiration, attendant que le son de sa voix parvienne jusqu'à mon oreille. À la quatrième sonnerie, le répondeur se mit en route. Je détestais laisser des messages.

- _Bonjour, ici Samantha des « Cafés délices », je voulais seulement vous avertir que votre commande est prête. Le magasin ne ferme pas avant 17 heure._

Je raccrochais en reprenant mon souffle. Je venais de débiter encore plus vite que d'habitude. Sans perdre plus de temps, pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je m'activais sur les autres commandes en réserve. À midi, j'avais fini tout le travail et même celui en retard. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le beau Mr Lutz et mon repas. J'avais d'ailleurs un peu de temps devant moi, j'entrepris de me recoiffer et surtout de dépoussiérer mes vêtements, imbibés de café et de thé. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis des voix provenant du magasin. Mince, encore des clients.

- _Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? _Dis-je en m'avançant vers la caisse enregistreuse.

- _T'es passé sous un camion ou quoi ? _Mon frère était plié en deux, rigolant de ma tenue et de ma coiffure. J'allais lui sortir une réplique sanglante, quand mes yeux croisèrent ceux du charmant Mr Lutz. Mince, il devait arriver maintenant lui ?

- _Fait pas cette tête, je sais que tu travailles très dur. Tu viens manger ? _

Je sortis de derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre mon frère. Ce dernier tenait une grande pizza dans les mains et son ami des boissons.

- _Alors, votre casting ? _Demandais-je timidement, en m'installant sur des tables à l'avant du magasin.

- _Je crois que Kellan sera pris. Il a fait grande impression. _

- _Félicitation ! _Risquais-je dans sa ça il s'appelait Kellan. Un prénom à sa hauteur.

- _Merci. _Riposta t-il en me tendant un soda.

- _Pourquoi t'a du café dans les cheveux ?_ Me questionna David en mordant à pleine bouche dans une part de pizza.

- _La machine est cassée._ _Cette foutue bestiole a craché du café dans tout le magasin. Bien sûr, y a qu'à moi que ça arrive !_ Rouspétais-je. _Quand je dis que je suis maudite, ce n'est pas des blagues. _

Les garçons se mirent à rire de moi, tandis que je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, éjectant le café restant de ma chevelure. Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Je m'empressais d'aller y répondre.

- _Café délices, bonjour !_

- _Bonjour Samantha, comment ça se passe au magasin ? _Demanda mon patron.

- _Très bien. J'ai effectué toutes les commandes. Il y a eu très peu de clients en magasin. _

- _D'accord. Tu peux partir. Je prendrais la relève plus tard. Merci et à demain. _

Je raccrochais le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- _J'ai toute mon après midi. _Dis-je toute excitée.

- _Que vas-tu faire ? _Me questionna sans surprise David.

- _Aucune idée, peut être te coller aux basques ! _Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

David me regarda sérieusement un instant avant de me sourire diaboliquement.

- _Comme tu veux. Mais tu devras venir dans le vestiaire des mecs ! Tu n'as pas peur j'espère ? _

- _J'en ai vu des pires. _Dis-je en souriant. Ce qui visiblement ne le fit pas sourire, bien au contraire, il le perdit totalement. Je devais vite réparer mon erreur.

- _Je rigole, idiot. Je vais m'occuper des petits monstres. Puis, j'irai trainer un peu. _

David ne répondit pas, je savais que ma stupide idée, concernant les vestiaires, n'avait pas été de très bon gout.

- _Je peux rester avec toi… enfin si tu veux ? _

Je restais stupéfaite, par la proposition de Kellan. Il voulait vraiment rester l'après-midi avec moi ?

- _Tu risque de t'ennuyer. _Répondis-je timidement.

- _Je n'ai rien de prévu. Puis, je n'aime pas tourner en rond. _

- _D'accord. _

Je n'osais plus regarder mon frère et reportais mon attention sur ma part de pizza. Il fallait vraiment qu'un garçon me propose sa compagnie, en présence d'un de mes grands frères, surprotecteurs ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, David partit à sa séance de musculation hebdomadaire. Il ne restait que le charmant et sexy Kellan avec moi.

- _C'est quoi le programme ? _Demanda t-il, tout en m'aidant à refermer la porte du magasin.

- _Allison doit finir d'ici une heure. Les autres loups d'ici trois ou quatre heures. Faudra amener Sydney chez sa mère, Aaron à son entrainement et prendre Anna à son école. _

- _Pas de problème ! _Se contenta t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

On se dirigea distant, vers ma voiture. Nous n'étions pas très bavards. Faut dire que la présence de Kellan m'impressionnait un peu. Peut-être, que lui aussi était timide ? Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, avant qu'il ne me bombarde de questions.

- _Pourquoi tu t'occupes des autres ? Je veux dire tes frères et sœurs ont des parents… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? _

Je réfléchis un instant à la question.

- _Sydney et Aaron ont une mère croqueuse d'homme. Ce qui ne lui laisse pas vraiment le temps pour s'occuper de ses enfants. La mère d'Allison vit à l'autre bout du pays. Ce qui convient fortement aux deux. Enfin, la mère d'Anna est plutôt cool, mais Anna n'a confiance qu'en moi. L'année dernière je n'ai pas été très présente pour elle, maintenant qu'elle m'a retrouvé elle ne me laissera plus partir. _

- _Pourquoi ton père ne prend pas plus son rôle en considération ? _

- _Il a beaucoup fait pour moi durant l'année passé. Il a besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un, ça ne peut être que moi. Je dois le faire, pour le remercier en quelque sorte. _

- _Et ta mère ? _

- _Je la vois de temps en temps. Elle est plutôt superficielle, ce qui me rend complètement dingue. On s'évite le plus possible. _

- _Elle ne t'a pas aidée… _

Cette fois ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Kellan regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Comment s'il savait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il savait ?

- _Pas vraiment ! _Murmurais-je.

Je me garais sur le parking de la faculté de droit, quand enfin une question me vint en tête.

- _C'était pourquoi ce casting ?_

- _Un film en plusieurs parties. C'est l'adaptation d'un livre. _

- _Qu'elle genre de livre ? _

- _Pour adolescents ! _Dit-il tout bas.

- _Vraiment ? Toi, jouer dans un film pour minette ? _Dis-je en arquant un sourcil ce qui le fit sourire franchement.

- _J'aimerais bien. Disons que je ne jouerais pas le rôle principal, mais je serais tout au long du film et dans les prochains numéros également. Enfin, s'ils me gardent._

- _Tu vas devenir une vraie star alors ? Je devrais peut-être te faire signer quelque chose d'important. Ça vaudra de l'or plus tard. _Rétorquais-je en appuyant un clin d'œil.

- _Si tu veux. En plus tu as déjà mon numéro de téléphone… _

- _Euh… c'était professionnel. Je ne me serai pas permise de le récupérer. _Répondis-je honteuse.

- _Ça veut dire que je vais devoir te le donner officiellement ? _

- _Probablement. _Dis-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Kellan sortit un bout de papier de son jean et me le tendit promptement.

- _Je l'avais préparé depuis pas mal de temps. _Me confia t-il._ En fait, le soir même de notre rencontre._

- _Vraiment ? _Risquais-je._ Dois-je en conclure que notre deuxième rencontre était planifiée ? _

- _Absolument pas ! Ma mère m'a demandé de récupérer sa commande de café et j'avais un peu de temps avant le casting. J'ai été très surpris de te trouver derrière le comptoir. _Dit-il tout sourire.

Je ne pus qu'affirmer ses dires. Car moi-même, j'avais été surprise de le voir ce matin. Je pris délicatement le morceau de papier d'entre ses doigts. Kellan me souriait encore tendrement ce qui me donna une bouffée de chaleur. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge. Plus que quinze minutes avant qu'Allison ne débarque.

- _Tu as des frères et sœurs ? _Demandais-je tout à coup curieuse.

- _J'en ai bien peur._ Dit-il un petit sourire en coin._ J'ai une sœur…_

- _T'en a de la chance ! _Le coupais-je._ Tu dois être proche d'elle. _

- _Et six frères. _M'interromps-t-il fière de son petit coup de bluff.

- _Six frères ? Mon dieu, mais vous êtes autant que nous. _Dis-je fortement dans l'habitacle.

- _J'en ai bien peur… _

- _Tu es le plus grand où le plus petit ?_

- _Le quatrième ! Il y a Evan, Chad, Stefan, moi, Ethan, Connor, Samuel et la seule fille Kathleen. _Kellan comptait sur le bout de ses doigts le nombre de ses frères et sœur. C'est vrai que c'est compliqué d'avoir une famille nombreuse.

- _Ce qui nous donne deux « C », deux « E », deux « K » et deux « S ». Je crois que mes parents n'aimaient pas beaucoup chercher des prénoms. _

Nous rigolâmes ainsi durant les dernières minutes. La sonnerie provenant du grand bâtiment en face de nous retentit. Déjà ! C'est vrai qu'en la compagnie du séduisant Kellan le temps passait beaucoup plus rapidement.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retenti près de moi. Kellan se pressa de répondre.

- _Allo ? _

Durant un très long moment Kellan écouta son interlocuteur avec attention.

- _Très bien, merci encore. _

- _…._

- _Oui, d'ici cinq à dix minutes ! _

Puis, il raccrocha se tournant vers moi.

- _J'ai réussi. Je suis pris pour jouer dans un film. Un vrai film ! _Continua-t-il en me serrant fortement contre lui.

- _C'est génial. _Réussis-je à dire._ Vas vraiment falloir que tu me signes un autographe… _

Kellan rigola fortement, quand la porte arrière de la voiture s'ouvrit. Allison nous regarda quelques instants un immense sourire aux lèvres, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

- _Bonne journée ? _Demanda-telle emplit de sous-entendus_. _

- _Kellan va jouer dans un film qui sera diffusé au cinéma. _

- _Vraiment ? _

- _Ouais… _claironna Kellan surexcité._ J'ai un rendez-vous pour récupérer mon script d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Et demain, je signe mon contrat. _

- _En route pour de nouvelles aventures ! _Hurlais-je en mettant le moteur en route.


	4. Chapter 4 : La petite souris

**IV - La petite souris****.**

_/_

La soirée chez David et Mathéos, venait tout juste de se finir. Allison et moi étions avachies dans le lit, gracieusement prêté par Mathéos.

- _Il a de la chance Kellan. Il va surement jouer avec de grandes stars. _

- _C'est possible. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit, c'est un film où ils recrutent de nouvelles têtes. Ainsi, ils seront tous au même niveau. _

- _Il a quand même de la chance. _Conclu-t-elle par un bâillement phénoménale._ Alors, vous en êtes où ? _

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Arrête Sam, je ne suis pas débile ! J'ai bien vu vos petits regards, puis Kellan ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. _

- _Il ne se passe rien ! _Répliquais-je surprise par sa perspicacité.

- _T'inquiète pas, ça ne vas pas tarder. J'en suis sur ! _

Puis, comme pour confirmer ses dires, mon téléphone vibra.

- _Un nouveau message ? Qui est la plus douée des sœurs ? _Proclama haut et fort Allison en essayant de voir par-dessus mon épaule.J'essayais tant bien que mal de lire mon message, tout en regardant ma sœur du coin de l'œil.

_« Désolé de te déranger. Juste pour t'informer que j'ai passé une excellente soirée. _

_Merci encore. Kellan. »_

Je soupirais de bien être. Il avait passé une excellente soirée. C'était totalement partagé. La petite fête organisée par mes frères, afin de célébrer la réussite de Kellan avait été magique. Nous avions parlé et rigolé du début à la fin. Même mes frères avaient trouvé un changement chez moi. J'espérais juste qu'ils ne fassent pas le lien avec Kellan. Mais Mathéos et David n'étaient tout de même pas idiot à ce point. Ils allaient vite se rendre compte que mon changement d'humeur provenait principalement de leur meilleur ami.

J'allais répondre à Kellan, quand Allison arracha violemment le téléphone des mains.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend. _Murmurais-je pour ne pas alerter les garçons.

- _Tu ne peux pas répondre ! _Dit-elle doucement également.

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _C'est une règle fondamentale. _

Voyant que je ne comprenais absolument rien à son charabia, Allison continua.

- _On ne répond pas illico presto à un message reçu. C'est pour garder et cultiver le mystère. Kellan doit se sentir frustré de ton indifférence. C'est grâce à ça qu'il s'intéressera plus à toi. _

- _T'es sérieuse ? _Dis-je, en me moquant ouvertement de ma sœur.

- _Oui. Il faut jouer la même carte de l'indifférence que celle des hommes. Ne pas le harceler de message, par exemple. _

- _Je ne suis pas débile. Je ne comptais pas le harceler de message. _

Allison arqua un sourcil, tout en me regardant d'un mauvais œil. J'étais cuite.

- _D'accord, peut-être que j'allais le faire, mais c'est plus fort que moi. _

- _Si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis… Kellan sera tellement accroché à toi qu'au moindre appel, il décrochera dans la seconde pour savoir ce que tu fais. _

- _D'accord. Mais comment peux-tu en être certaine ? _

- _J'ai déjà testé ma grande. _Puis elle me lança son oreiller en pleine figure.

Durant le reste de la nuit, j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Comment avait réagit Kellan en s'apercevant que je ne répondrais pas ? Peut-être, qu'il regrettait de m'avoir écrit ? Puis, je repensais à la conversation avec Allison. Rien de pire que le stéréotype de la glue. Être irrésistible, tout en étant distante ! Refuser ses avances, en prenant soin de conserver ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris entre nous. Facile à dire pour elle. Dans ma vie, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'homme. En fait, qu'un seul. Et ce dernier m'avait retourné le cerveau pour ses petits profits. Mais je devais tester Kellan. Voir jusqu'où il était capable pour m'avoir. Avec Allison comme cupidon, il devra redoubler d'effort. Je serais donc la petite souris, attendant sagement le gros matou… sauf que Kellan était tout sauf un gros chat. Il était plutôt le sexy garçon qui me rendait ma joie de vivre et en prime une future star.

Je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Un sentiment étrange m'avait étranglée une fois debout. Et si j'avais raté ma chance ? Simple ! Je tuerais ma sœur, pour avoir eu cette idée vaseuse.

Les garçons étaient partis quelques minutes après mon réveil. Une audition de dernière minute. Il restait des places pour le fameux film de Kellan. Des figurants soit disant.

- _Alors, fais de beau rêve ? _Claironna Alisson en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- _Assez et toi ? _Dis-je faiblement. Je n'aimais pas mentir à ma sœur, mais je le devais.

- _Oui, comme un gros bébé. C'est rare que nous soyons que toute les deux._

- _Exact, c'est que nous avons des programmes bien chargés. _

Alisson me fit un sourire éblouissant, qui me remplit le cœur. Ma sœur était vraiment une fille magnifique. De longs cheveux châtains raide et fin. J'avais toujours voulu avoir des cheveux comme les siens. Ils brillaient tellement au soleil.

- _Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? _

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question. Alisson ne m'accordait que rarement du temps.

- _Aucune idée. _

- _D'accord. Que pouvons nous faire un samedi matin ? _

Alisson prit quelques instants de réflexion, mais nous savions toutes les deux ce que son cerveau avait déjà envisagé. J'allais devenir pour les prochaines heures son chauffeur personnelle.

- _Des magasins ! _Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Je venais tout juste de fermer la porte d'entrée des garçons que la sonnerie de mon portable retentie dans le hall. Je m'empressais de fouiller dans mon sac.

- _Enfin te voilà toi ! _M'écriais-je, lorsque je le vit entre deux enveloppes.

_« Bonjour. Comme je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, je m'inquiète un peu. _

_Appelle moi. Kellan. »_

- _Qui est-ce ? _Chantonna ma charmante sœur en ouvrant la portière passagère.

- _Kellan… _répondis-je.

- _Et ? _S'impatienta-t-elle.

- _Il s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles. Il me demande de l'appeler ! _Continuais-je, une bouffée de bonheur au cœur.

- _Surtout pas. Il doit attendre encore un peu. Tu l'appelleras ce soir… pas avant. _Dit-elle en pointant son doigt accusateur sur mon nez.

- _Oui, caporal chef ! _

Je mis le contact et partîmes en direction des magasins que m'indiquait sagement Alisson.

Quatre magasins de fringues et un de lingerie plus tard nous rentrâmes chez notre père. Anna Banana me sauta littéralement dessus en me voyant débarquer dans sa chambre.

- _Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. _Lui dis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- _Vous avez fait des magasins ? _

- _Oui, Anna ! _Répondit Alisson en rangeant ses affaires dans ses placards.

Alisson n'aimait pas vraiment avoir ses sœurs dans les pattes. Ce n'était pas juste Anna et sa façon de me coller. Elle réagissait également de cette façon avec Sydney. D'ailleurs ou était cette petite canaille. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- _Quand revient Sydney ? _Demandais-je en m'allongeant sur le lit d'Alisson.

- _Euh… surement lundi. Je ne sais pas ! _Murmura-t-elle distraite par sonrangement.

Mon portable sonna une fois de plus, alors qu'Anna sautillait dans tout les sens, l'album des Jonas Brothers dans ses petites mains. Je lui souris tendrement et sortie mon portable une fois de plus. Deux nouveaux messages ? Mince ! Je n'ai pas entendu plus tôt. Les premières notes de musique retentirent dans la pièce, quand le premier message s'afficha.

_« Quand rentres-tu à la maison ? Maman »_

- _C'est le sexy garçon qui te harcèle encore ? _Lâcha Alisson en me rejoignant sur son lit.

- _Non, ma mère qui me demande quand je rentre ! _Dis-je en grimaçant.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à son texto et le supprima sans attendre. Mon deuxième message s'afficha alors qu'Alisson me pris dans ses bras.

_« Je dois être un peu lourd, mais je n'ai toujours pas de tes nouvelles. _

_Aurais-je fais quelques choses ? Kellan. »_

Les larmes me viennent immédiatement aux yeux. Quoi ? J'avais tout raté encore une fois, à cause de ma stupide sœur. Une larme s'échappa alors, pour s'écraser sur ma joue. Aussitôt Alisson me prit encore plus fortement dans ses bras.

- _J'ai tout gâché encore une fois. _

- _N'importe quoi ! Il s'inquiète c'est bon signe. Ne t'en fait pas, Sam. _Me dit-elle d'une fois détendue.

Elle me prit alors le téléphone des mains, afin de composer une réponse. Je la laissais faire, de toute façon elle était la plus douée dans ce genre de choses. Une fois finie elle me montra le résultat.

_« Excuse moi, j'ai été kidnappé par ma sœur._

_Je t'appel plus tard dans la soirée ? Sam. »_

Tout était parfait. Elle disait de surcroit la vérité. C'est avec anxiétée que j'attendais en écoutant l'album de ma sœur, la réponse du garçon qui faisait chavirer mon cœur. C'est environ à la huitième ou la dixième - j'étais perdue dans mes comptes n'écoutant que d'une oreille – que je reçu un message.

- _Pitié pourvu que sa ne soit pas ma stupide mère. Et pourvu que Kellan ne m'en veuille pas trop !_ Murmurais-je en regardant mon téléphone à travers mes cils.

_« J'attendrais ton appel ! Kellan. »_

- _Pas besoin de prier, quant on a une sœur comme moi. _Bredouilla Alisson en se levant prestement du lit.

- _Le diner est servi. _Hurla Aaron d'en bas.

Alison et Anna sortirent aussi, quant à moi je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je devais l'appeler. Peu importe que ma sœur me tue par la suite.

- _D'accord ! Appelle-le ! _

Je lui souris reconnaissante. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit tout de même lorsque la première tonalité retentie.

- _Allo ?_

Ouah ! Alisson avait peut-être raison en fin de compte. Simplement, la deuxième sonnerie et il répondait ? Incroyable. J'entendais des bruits étranges derrière lui. Beaucoup trop de bruits d'ailleurs. Ou pouvait-il bien être ?

- _Kathleen ? _Continua la voix sexy de Kellan.

Attend. C'est qui celle là ? Tout d'un coup, j'avais cette étrange impression d'être dans un de mes mauvais rêves. Celui où on se voit tomber d'un immeuble à cent étages.

- _Kath, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! _

- _Sam…antha. _Articulais-je très difficilement.

- _Oh ! _Fut la seule chose qu'il sut dire.

- _Désolée._

Sans attendre d'avantage, je raccrochais. Merde. J'étais horriblement mal, maintenant. Une fois mon téléphone éteint et jeté contre le mur, je décidais de prendre une douche. Une douche bien chaude. Mon cœur et mon corps en réclamait une de toute urgence.

- _Je suis trop stupide. _Pensais-je à haute voix, une fois mes vêtements au sol. Je me faufilais sous le jet d'eau, quant on frappa à la porte.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi suis-je si stupide ?

- _Occupé ! _Criais-je repoussant un sanglot et parlant assez fortement pour que la personne m'entende par-dessus l'eau.

- _Samantha sort d'ici. _

Mathéos ? Que fichait-il ici ? Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais n'y arriva pas. Alors, il frappa une fois de plus contre la porte.

- _Je prends une douche ! _Hurlais-je froidement.

Je pris tout mon temps pour prendre ma douche. Je n'avais pas la notion du temps, mais une chose était certaine. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à mon frère. Pas dans cette état. Il me connaissait que trop bien. Il saurait que cela provenait d'un chagrin d'amour. Idiote ! Amoureuse ? Plus jamais.

Une fois sortie de mon repère. Je me faufilais vite dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas très envie de dormir avec mes sœurs ce soir. J'avais une petite chambre, avec peu d'affaires. Mais c'était ma chambre. Les filles n'aiment pas me sentir seule ici. Ce soir j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de mon indépendance. De me retrouver seule. Je venais juste de fermer les yeux, quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant filtrer la lumière.

- _Sam ? _

Je fis semblant de dormir. Je ne voulais parler à personne.

- _Kellan ? Elle dort, mec. Je suis désolé. _

Puis un silence. Comment ça Kellan ? Mon frère serait-il du côté de son ami ? Pourquoi l'avoir appeler ? De nombreuses questions m'interpeler et me venait à l'esprit quand la voix de mon frère brisa le silence une nouvelle fois.

- _Ouais d'accord ! On en reparle demain. Ciao._

Alors comme ça, mon satané frère était du côté de Kellan ?

* * *

**Alors ? je tiens juste à vous dire que je n'ai absolument rien contre les jonas brothers lol d'ailleurs j'en ai une dans ma playliste ! bisous a tout le monde...**


	5. Chapter 5 : Une question de confiance

Merci infiniment à K. Sawyer de me suivre et d'avoir poster ma première revieuw...

J'attends les autres avec impatiences !!! ;-p

* * *

**V - Une question de confiance.**

Dès mon réveille, je savais que cette journée allait être : d'une, longue ; deux, horrible. N'ayant pas dormi avec mes sœurs, j'avais omis d'enclencher le réveille. Mon père était venu comme un dingue me réveiller. Me criant après, qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance pour de petite chose. Petites choses ? Je devais faire la tourné de tout les écoles avant d'aller au travaille.

_- Je suppose que j'ai plus le temps pour un petit __déjeuner ? _

_- Non effectivement. _Répondit sèchement mon père.

C'est en claquant furieusement la porte d'entrée, que je rejoignis Alisson, Anna, Sydney et Aaron. Ils étaient déjà tous installé dans l'auto familiale.

_- Bien venue __parmi nous "Aurore" ! _

La voix fluette d' Alisson, me monta au cerveau en un instant. J'étais de très mauvaise humeur. N'ayant pas bien dormi et surtout avoir été trahit. C'est pourquoi, je ne répondis pas à ma charmante sœur qui me comparé à la belle au bois dormant, une fois n'est pas coutume.

_- Mathéos voulait te parler hier soir, mais tu t'en endormi super vite. _

Une fois de plus je ne dis mots. Peut-être allait-elle comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

_- Bon tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? _

_- Rien qui ne te concerne. _Lâchais-je froidement.

Un silence pesant ce fit dans l'habitacle. Je venais tout juste d'arriver au collège d'Aaron. Avant de sortir, il m'embrassa sur la joue et me remercie dans un murmure. Quelques mètres plus loin, je déposais Anna à son école.

_- Appel un des __garçons ce soir. Je n'aurais pas le temps pour m'occuper de vous._ Lui dis-je, le plus détaché possible.

_- D'accord. A ce soir. _

Ce soir ? Peut-être pas. Plus, j'y pensais et plus une visite chez ma mère s'imposait. J'avais besoin de faire le vide dans ma tête et ma famille ne m'aidé pas.

Je repris la route afin de déposer Alisson. Cette dernière était furieuse contre moi, contre mes réactions. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'arrêtais devant l'université.

_- C'est Kellan ? Qu'est- ce qu'__il à fait ? _

_- Occupe-toi__ de tes affaires. Tout aurait été parfait sans toi. _

_- Comme ça au moins, les choses sont claires. _

Elle claqua furieusement la porte de la voiture. Je me sentais mal tout d'un coup. Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec ma famille. Et depuis ses derniers temps, Alisson et moi nous étions rapprochés. Je démarrais en trombe. Le boulot m'attendait. J'étais déjà bien en retard.

* * *

Arrivé devant le magasin, je vis une cliente régulière attendre, ainsi que deux autres clients.

_- Excuser__ moi pour le retard._

_- Il n'y a__ pas de mal. _Répondit madame Shifler. Une femme incroyable au fort tempérament.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte, éteint l'alarme et déposa mes affaires dans le bureau. Quand je reviens deux autres clients étaient entrés. Mon cœur eu un raté, quand je reconnus Kellan. Il avait le regard triste ? Pourquoi ? Pour avoir été pris sur le fait ? Tant mieux. De toute façon nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Pourquoi culpabilisé ? Parce qu'il ne m'avait pas mise dans son lit ?

_- Madame__ Shifler. Que puis-je pour vous ce matin ? _Dis-je souriante en installant la caisse.

_- Un kilo de Kenya et un autre de Belmonte. _

_- Bien sur ! _

Je partis en direction des stocks déjà préparer. Lorsque je revins, Kellan était en grande discussion avec Madame Shifler et une autre personne âgée. Bien voyons monsieur fait dans le social. Fallait vite en finir avec lui.

_- 29 euros 70 centimes__. _Indiquais-je à la cliente.

Elle me tendit un chèque déjà inscrit. Madame Shifler était tellement prévoyante. On ne perdait jamais de temps avec elle. J'allais la reconduire jusqu'à la porte, quant elle me fit signe que non et sourit fièrement à Kellan.

_- Avec joie ! _Dit ce dernier en me débarrassant de mes sachets de café.

J'ai du raté un épisode là. Même mes clientes étaient sous son charme. Je fis attraction et m'intéressa à la cliente suivante. A mon plus grand découragement Kellan prenait un malin plaisir à se fourrer dans mes pattes. Ils parlaient à pratiquement tous les clients qui étaient dans le magasin. Il arborait un sourire fier. Au bout des quatrièmes clients servit, je décidais de lui faire face.

_- Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacré. J__e travaille… _Lui dis-je dans un murmure.

_- Je sais. _Répondit-il soutenant mon regard._ Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je voulais juste t'aider. _

_- J'ai besoin de personne. _

Il ne put répondre, car la porte du magasin claironna nous indiquant un nouveau client. Lorsque je dirigeais mon regard vers l'entrée, mon cœur rata quelques battements. Ainsi, je fis un léger pas en arrière, juste par réflexe. Nathanael était toujours aussi beau et séduisant. Bonté divine!

_- Bonjour, mon petit chat. _Murmura t-il en s'approchant de moi toujours plus.

_- Tu n'a donc jamais classe ? _Lâchais-je froidement.

_- Attention, le chaton à sortie les griffes. _Dit-il à ses deux rient à sa réplique.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kellan se tendre et surtout s'avancer d'avantage de moi.

_- Nath, __je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes petits jeux. _

Nathanaël fit comme si je n'avais rien dit et se pencha par dessus le comptoir, me regardant ainsi de haut en bas. Quant il se redressa, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et me regarda avec envie.

_- J'ai toujours aimé __cet ensemble. _Conclut-il.

_- Peut-être__ parce que c'est ta salope de copine qui me l'a offert. _

_- Ex__ salope de copine ! _Ricana t-il._ A ce que je constate, vos petites histoires ne sont toujours pas… réglées. _

Je ne répondis pas, même s'il avait raison. Nathanaël était sortie juste quelques semaines après notre rupture avec mon ancienne meilleure amie. Je savais qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, mais tout de même.

_- Ma charmante belle-mère m'envoie passer commande. _Claironna t-il tout en passant son pouce sur ses parfaites lèvres. Je détestais, quand il jouait le séducteur avec moi. Il savait qu'il avait toujours se pouvoir sur moi. Mais que pouvais-je faire?

_- Un mail aurait largement était __suffisant. _Crachais-je.

_- Et me privé de te voir. Hors de question… _

Je lui tendis un bon de commande, ainsi qu'un stylo sans attendre. Pendant qu'il écrivait de sa plus belle écriture, Nathanael jeta de petit regard vers Kellan. Il devait surement ce demandé pourquoi il était derrière le comptoir. Bingo, quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis froncer les sourcils.

_- J'ai vu ta charmante __sœur avant de venir… _

_- Et ? _

_- Elle était en pleure dans les bras d'un sale type. _

_- C'est sur que toi t'es un gars bien !_

_- Sam… ne soit pas comme ça. _Dit-il en fronçant davantage les sourcils._ Bref, fait attention à elle… ce type est pas très classe dirons nous ! _

_- Il fume?_

_- C'est le meilleur client de Justin… _rigola t-il une fois de plus._ D'ailleurs il était très heureux de te revoir la dernière fois… il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi. _

_- Nath' ! _Hurlais-je.

_- J'ai compris. Je reviens quand pour la commande ? _

_- Tu ne reviens pas. _Soufflais-je._ Je la déposerai chez toi. _

_- Entendus. A ce soir, petit chat !_

Nathanaël me fit son sourire spécial. Mon sourire ! Il avait ce petit truc qui me fessait tellement fantasmé. Merde, reprend contenance. En plus Kellan te regarde bizarrement. Je me dépêchais de ranger le bon de commande sur la pile avec les autres de la journée. Y en avait vraiment beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et le pire j'étais toute seule. Nath' et ses amis venait tout juste de refermer la porte du magasin. Je me dépêchais de commencer sa commande avant qu'un client ne m'interrompt. De plus, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver face à Kellan, maintenant qu'il avait compris qui était Nath'. Il en avait assez entendu parler durant ses dernières semaines.

_- Hors de question que tu aille chez lui… et encore moins toute seule. _Protesta Kellan tout en m'attrapant le qui me fit sursauter. Je ne l'avais même pas senti approcher.

_- Tu n'a aucun droit sur moi. _

Il me relâcha en fessant glisser ses doigts sur ma peau. Kellan avait le regard doux et tellement triste.

_- Que me __reproches-tu au juste ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. _

_- Il n'y a __ rien à comprendre. _

_- Je veux savoir, pourquoi tu es devenue… si indifférente ? Distante ? _

_- Il n'y__ a rien entre nous. _

_- J'ai attendu ton appel durant toute la journée. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi… je compte si peux à tes yeux ? _

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Visiblement, il n'attendait pas de réponse puisqu'il continua.

_- E__t quand tu m'appelle, enfin, tu me raccroche au nez et étend ton téléphone_

_- Je l'ai pas __éteins. Il est cassé. _Plaidais-je contre ma volonté._ Je lui ai fait rencontrer un mur, si tu veux tout savoir. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que … parce que je ne veux plus de téléphone, à la con, pour me ramener dans la réalité. _

_- Je le savais… c'est à cause de Kathleen ?_

Je ne dis mot et partie comme une furie jusqu'au bureau. Malheureusement pour moi, Kellan m'avait suivit.

_- Ce qui nous donne deux « C », deux « E », deux « K » et deux « S »._ Énuméra t-il sur ses doigts en s'installant confortablement sur le siège en face du mien.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Si tu __aurais écouté attentivement la conversation que nous avions eu y a moins de quarante huit heures maintenant, tu serais de quoi je parle. _

Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à son charabia.

_- Evan, Chad, Stefan, Ethan, Connor, Samuel et Kathleen. __Mes …_

_- Frères et sœur._ Concluais-je, stupéfaite.

Merde ! Dans quelles galères je m'étais mise ? Il allait me détester après avoir réagit comme ça. Je pris ma tête fortement entre mes mains. La secouant et la frappant au passage. Mince. Samantha tu es la fille la plus débile au monde.

_- Tu __étais jalouse ? _Dit-il dans une voix terriblement séduisante.

_- Quoi ? N'importe quoi! Jalouse de quoi d'abord ? _

_- Que je ne dise pas ton prénom? _

Je fis mon plus beau sourire comme si de rien était.

_- Tu __es peut-être en plein rêve Kellan. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. J'ai du travaille. _

_- Laisse-moi__ t'aider. S'il te plait !_

Kellan c'était levé paume en l'air, un sourire implorant sur le visage. Que pouvais-je bien faire contre lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il rester avec moi après avoir réagit comme une adolescente ? Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'acquise de la tête. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

_- D'accord. Tu peux m'aider avec les commandes… mais, __évite que les petites mamies ne tombe amoureuse de toi… _

_- Promis ! Je ne parlerais qu'aux autres ! _Dit-il en disparaissant de ma vue avant de lui jeter une balle en mousse sur lui.

_- C'est ça fait le malin… monsieur muscle. _Criais-je en sortant également du bureau.

* * *

Nous avions passé une agréable journée. Les clients étaient ravis. Ils trouvés une bonne ambiance au magasin et surtout ils étaient servit plus vite. Il en fallait très peu aux clients pour être contents. Nous avions préparés toutes les commandes prévus pour la journée et celle de la semaine. Kellan avait vite compris comment tout fonctionné et adorée me questionner sur certains détailles. C'est ainsi que nous prenions la route pour se rendre chez Nathanael.

_- Tu stress ? _

Je me tourné aussitôt vers Kellan. Pourquoi une telle question ?

_- Non. _Me défendis-je._ Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu a l'air plus tendu que tout à l'heure. _

Je devais lui dire la vérité. Après tout, il avait l'air de confiance. Je devais lui faire confiance. Dans un couple tout était questions de confiance. Un couple ? N'importe quoi…

_- Je n'aime__ pas me rendre chez lui… trop de souvenir. _Risquais-je faiblement.

_- Je comprends. Je n'aime pas devoir me rendre chez mon ex non plus ! _Murmura t-il.

Voilà que nous étions en train de parler de nos ex. Trop dur là. En même temps, j'avais un peu envie de savoir. Cependant, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas laisser passer les mots de ma bouche.

Normalement, du boulot à chez ses parents, je m'étais dix minutes. Nathanaël avait récupérer un des nombreux appartements des ses parents en début d'année dernière. J'avais vécu quelques temps chez lui. D'ailleurs certains de mes vêtements y était encore. Enfin, normalement. Nathanaël n'avait jamais voulu me les rendre. Il m'avait demandé de venir les récupérer moi même. Chose que je n'aurais jamais faites.

_- Tout ce passera bien. Je serais là ! _Décréta Kellan en déposant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Ce qui me transmit une décharge électrique. J'étais bien comme ça. C'était tellement simple en fin de compte. Mais que mon futur copain potentiel, me voit discutant avec mon ex-copain possessif me mette mal à l'aise et la pression.

_- Merde._ Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

_- Quoi ?_ S'inquiéta Kellan aussitôt.

Je me garais devant les parents de Nath', quand une personne, que je connaissais que trop bien, vint vers nous à pas rapide. Je venais juste de sortir du véhicule qu'on me souleva de terre et m'entraîna dans des bras puissants.

_- Bon__..jour._ Bégaillais-je contre le torse dur et imposant de Roméo. Le grand frère de Nath'.

_- Bonjour toi !_ Dit-il en m'embrassant le sommet du crane. _Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles, quand il a dit que tu passerais. J'ai bien cru à une farce de plus… _Rigola-t-il légèrement en me relâchant.

_- Désolé._ Fut le seul mot qui me vint en tête.

Oui. J'étais désolé d'être partie, comme une voleuse, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi.

_- Tu rendre dire bonjour au moins__ ! _Dit-il en m'entrainant à sa suite.

_- Je ne peux pas. _Murmurais-je.

_- Sam. Je t'en supplie. Y' a Amy, Samuel et ma mère. Tu ne peux pas rester dehors et les faires attendre plus longtemps. _

_- Comment vont-ils ? _

_- Entre ! Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre à quatre pattes devant toi. En plus, tu as raté l'anniversaire de Samuel. Amy et maman en était malade._

Je détournais les yeux face à ce reproche. En effet, j'avais raté l'anniversaire de mon filleul. J'étais vraiment une mauvaise personne. Même avec ce qui c'était passé avec Nath', je n'aurais pas du disparaitre de la vie de ses personnes qui avaient été ma famille pendant un moment.

Mon regard chercha celui de Kellan. Celui-ci était resté en retrait, bras croisé, contre la portière de ma voiture. Il savait ce que je lui demandé. Pour toute réponse, il haussa lentement les épaules. Son regard n'était pas dur, mais plutôt compatissant.

_- Ton copain, peut entrer !_ Roméo venait de me chuchotais ses quelques mots dans mon oreille faiblement.

_- Il n'est pas là._ Continua t-il en fessant signe à Kellan de nous suivre, alors que Roméo m'entrainait vers la grande maison familiale. La maison ou j'avais élu domicile quelques années au paravent.


	6. Chapter 6 : Jalousie

**Merci beaucoup à K. Sawyer et à SoSweetySoCrazy pour leurs Revieuw...**

**Merci également de me suivre ! voici la suite... J'espère que cela vous convient. lol**

* * *

**VI - Jalousie.**

Kellan me regarda étrangement du début à la fin. Je savais qu'une fois seul, il me poserait un tas de question sur ma vie d'avant. De ma vie avec cette famille. De ma vie avec Nathanael WENBER.

_- Je suis désolé, de n'__être pas venue plus tôt. _

_- Ne tant fais pas. Nous savons très bien comment peut-être ce bougre de garçon… _Déclara la mère de Nath', un large sourire sur le visage. Elle était tellement contente de me revoir, que sa me donné des pincements au cœur. Je l'avais fait souffrir plus que nécessaire.

_- Ouais… un __imbécile de premier ordre. _Continua Roméo, en installant le petit Samuel sur mes genoux.

_- Bonjour, petit Sam… _Murmurais-je en l'embrassant un peu partout sur le visage. Ce qui le fit rire, ainsi que tout l'assemblé. J'ai même eu le temps de voir Kellan, sourire quelques secondes.

Puis, avant que je rende le petit Samuel à sa mère, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Je décidais donc de garder le petit encore un peu.

_- Ne serait-ce pas la voiture de mon Petit Chat Adorée ? _Ricana Nathanaël en entrant dans le salon. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre toute sa bonne humeur.

_- Qu'est-ce qui fou ici ? _Hurla t-il, en montrant Kellan du doigt.

_- Il m'aide ! Je te l'ai dit ce matin. _Criais-je à mon tour.

_- Et ? _

_- Et les cartons sont lourds. Crétin ! _Murmurais-je cette fois, pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Les deux personnes se trouvant avec lui, partir aussitôt en direction du garage. Sans demander leurs restent. Ne valaient mieux pas pour eux, qu'ils assistent à cette scène. Nath' pouvait être redoutable.

Il grogna entre ses dents puis porta sont attention sur Samuel. Ce dernier lui tendait les bras depuis sa venue. Le petit bout gesticulait dans tout les sens. J'avais même un peu de mal à le garder sur mes genoux.

_- J'arrive petit démon. _Murmura t-il en prenant Samuel dans ses bras et en m'embrassant sur le sommet du crane, jetant ainsi un froid glacial dans la pièce.

Nathanaël s'installa entre son frère et moi, ce qui ne me surpris pas le moins du monde. Samuel s'amusait avec les mèches de cheveux de son oncle, tandis que se dernier lançait des regards peut amène à sa famille et moi-même.

_- Tu __as parlé à ta sœur ? _Demanda-t-il, au bout d'un long moment.

_- Non. _Hoquetais-je surprise.

_- Tu devrais. _Continua t-il en emprisonnant l'une de mes mains dans les siennes. Je sentis à cet instant que tout le monde retenait son souffle. Moi y comprit.

_- Ce n'est__ vraiment pas un type pour elle… _

_- Je sais ! _Répondis-je en retirant ma main de la sienne._ Je devrais y allez. Merci encore pour votre hospitalité. _Déclarais-je, à l'encontre de ma famille d'adoption.

_- Ne dis pas de sottise… tu seras toujours la bien venue dans cette maison. Même s'il faut que je botte les fesses de ce jeune homme. _Dit-elle en désignant son propre fils.

_- Ben voyons. _Murmura ce dernier en soufflant bruyamment.

Nous allions partir, quand Nath' me retient par l'avant bras.

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Tu vas bien ? _Voyant mon manque d'entrain, il continua._ Je veux dire… Y a pas de souci en ce moment ? Tu me le dirais ? _

_- Tu n'as pas à faire ce genre de chose ! _Murmurais-je, poing serré.

_- Je veux savoir… _Continua t-il mâchoire contracté, en voyant Kellan s'interposer entre nous.

_- Oui, je vais très bien. _Répondis-je, en le suppliant de me relâcher_. _

Ce qui fit sans trop tarder. Mais ce qui me surprit, ce fut la réaction de Kellan. Il m'attrapa la main et me fit sortir rapidement de la maison. Nous ne dimes mots, durant le trajet retour. Ce qui m'inquiéta. Kellan avait le regard lointain, dans le vide. Je venais surement de le perdre.

Nous arrivâmes devant le magasin. J'arrêtais le moteur et attendis. Rien ne vient. Kellan était toujours à des kilomètres de moi.

_- Je crois que tu devrais partir__ ! _Dis-je le plus calmement possible.

_- Sû__rement. _Fut la seule chose qu'il su me dire.

Pourtant, Kellan restait assis sur le siège passager de mon tas de ferraille. Je remis le contact et attendis encore cinq bonne minutes supplémentaire, dans ce silence de plomb.

_- Je crois que tu devrais, vraiment, partir__ ! _

_- Peut-être__, que je n'en ai pas la force. _

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne trouvai rien à redire. Pas la force ? Voilà, qui compliquer les choses. Mais avant que je demande le pourquoi du comment. Kellan ouvrit la portière me lança un "au revoir" lourd de sentiment et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers sa moto. Voilà, qui me remettait à ma place. N'est-ce pas lui, qui me disait quelques heures plutôt : "Tu dois avoir confiance en moi" ?

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi, sans que je n'aie eu de nouvelle de mon séduisant Kellan Lutz. Je n'étais pas en déprime. Au contraire, avec le travaille que j'avais et ma famille, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à Kellan. Mes frères m'avaient invité, ainsi qu' Alisson à venir faire la fête chez eux. Mathéos avait décroché son plus gros contrat, pour une grande marque de parfum.

_- Sam, tu __pourrais acheter des gourmandises salées ? _Demanda David en enfournant la troisième pizza.

_- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant que je pose mes fesses ? _Répondis-je, légèrement sur les nerfs. En effet, mon patron m'avait demandé de venir travailler ce matin. Travailler un samedi matin ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez fait d'heures supplémentaires.

_- Désolé ! _Déclara-t-il pas du tout désolé, en se retournant vers le four.

Je remis mon manteau et m'aventura à pied, jusqu'au petit supermarché du centre ville. Déjà que je détestais, me promener dans ses rues en pleine journée, alors la nuit. L'horreur. Il n'était que vingt heures, mais les bars étaient déjà bondés. Je fis rapidement les courses que m'avait indiquées David et refis le chemin en sens inverse. J'arrivais à l'appartement les nerfs à vif. Pour couronner le tout, j'étais épuisé.

_- Merci ! _Chantonna David en emportant le butin dans le salon. A mon arrivé, certain me saluèrent et d'autre me regardèrent, un bref instant, avant de reporter leur attention sur l'écran de télévision.

_- Il manque plus que la super star ! _Cria Mathéos en montant le son de la chaine HIFI.

Alisson me regardant tendrement un quart de seconde, avant de prendre la manette de jeu et de ridiculiser le pauvre David. Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnette de l'appartement retenti.

_- Sam ? _

_- Non. _Répondis-je froidement.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est ta maison, ta porte d'entré et ton ami. _Déclarais-je, tout en m'emparant de la manette de jeu.

_- D'accord ! C'est ma télé, ma manette et mon divan…_

C'est avec un regard noir, que je lui jeter la manette de jeu, sur les genoux et m'installa à même le sol tournant le dos à la télévision.

_- Est-ce que je dois dire aussi que c'__est mon sol ? _

Je fis mine de rien et il alla ouvrir à son ami. Lorsqu'ils reviennent tout deux avec un grand sourire, ils me virent debout mon duvet sur le dos. David me lança un regard noir de sous-entendu, alors que Kellan me regarda quelques secondes, puis détourna le regard.

_- C'est quoi cette fois ? _Quêta mon frère en relevant un sourcil.

_- Je t'en pose des questions moi ? _

_- Tu peux arrêter de faire ta gamine de cinq ans ? _

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et me dirigea vers mon autre frère, qui essayait de ne pas se mêler de la conversation. J'avançais difficilement vers lui avec toutes ses personnes.

_- Mathéos ? _

_- Ne compte pas sur moi ! Je veux être la Suisse. _

_- Je t'en supplie… tu ne va pas mettre ta petite sœur à la rue quand même. Regarde elle est toute fatiguée. _

Et pour confirmer mes dirent, je m'installais confortablement sur ses genoux et fit mine de bailler grossièrement.

_- Sam__. Il va vouloir ma mort. _

_- Quoi ? __Je ne suis pas sur son canapé ! Puis, d'abord c'est ton lit que je veux, pas le sien. _

_- Hors de question que tu reste polluer mon atmosphère. _Cria David à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_- Mathéos d'amour, je t'en supplie de me prêter ton lit pour quelques heures. Juste le temps de reprendre des forces et je pars. _

Il me fit signe qu'il était d'accord de la tête. Aussitôt je poussais mon cri de victoire. Tous le monde se moqua de moi, tandis que je serais mon frère d'amour dans mes bras.

_- Elle te monte le __bourrichon contre moi et toi tu te laisse faire, sans rouspéter ? _

_- C'est ma sœur ! _Répondit Mathéos surpris.

_- Ouais et moi je suis le nain bleu dans blanche neige. _

_- Vue d'ici, on aurait plutôt dit Shrek. _Le narguais-je, en filant à toute vitesse dans la chambre de Mathéos, suivit de près par un David rageur. J'ai juste eu le temps de tourner la clé dans la serrure qui la percuta violemment dans un bruit sourd. Oh, merde demain sa va être ma fête. J'attendis ainsi presque dix minutes avant de redonner un coup de clé lentement. Je n'avais jamais aimé dormir enfermer.

Je me réveiller quelques heures plus tard, en sueur et encore plus épuisé. Devant moi se trouver David le regard vide et triste. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'eu un sentiment d'insécurité. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait toujours ? En même temps, il avait de quoi. Sans attendre qu'il commence à parler, je sautais du lit, enfila mes chaussures et sortie de la pièce le laissant seul. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi cette peur. J'en avais encore des sueurs froides.

_- Qu'est-ce que … _Mathéos ne pu finir sa phrase. Kellan me rattrapa de justesse avant que ma tête n'entre en collision avec la table base.

_- Sam ? _Hurla mes deux frères.

_- Sa va. Je suis juste très fatigué. _

_- Pourquoi tu l'as réveillé ? _Hurla Mathéos sur David.

_- Ce n'est__ pas moi, j'ai voulu… pour m'excuser, mais elle était brulante et crier dans son sommeille. Elle c'est réveiller d'un bon. _

Kellan m'installa sur le divan, tout en m'emmitouflant dans son duvet. Kellan ressera sa prise sur moi, ce qui me réconforta grandement.

_- Merci. _

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

_- Sa va mieux ? _Demanda-il, en remontant le duvet vers mon visage.

_- Oui. _

Nous restâmes quelques secondes caler l'un contre l'autre ? Quand David interrompis ce silence reposant.

_- Au faite. Tu ne serais pas qui __voudraient voler la voiture de Kellan par hasard ? _

_- Tu t'es fait voler ta voiture ? _Hurlais-je presque, en me redressant pour voir à l'extérieur. En effet, elle n'y était plus_. _Je ne voyais en cet instant qu'une seule personne capable de faire ce genre de chose.

_- Putain, il va regretter d'__être venue au monde ! _Crachais-je en m'emparant du combiné. Les garçons me regardèrent avec de gros yeux, puis Mathéos chuchota quelques mots à l'encontre de David. J'allais répliquer, quand la première tonalité s'entendit.

_- Allo ? _

_- Ton __quotient intellectuel est de combien ? _Déclarais-je froidement.

_- Pardon ? _

_- Tu ne serais pas assez bête, pour être venue voler une voiture en bas de chez moi quand même ? _

_- Je ne comprends__ rien. Est-ce qu'on moins tu à vu l'heure ? _Rétorqua Nath', surpris et révolter.

_- Ne me prend pour une dingue, j'ai horreur de ça. Tu veux me voir en colère ? _

_- Tu pourrais arrêter de crier et m'expliquer ? _

_- La voiture de mon ami à était volé, devant la maison de mes frères. Si elle n'est pas là dans deux heures, je te jure que tu souffriras. _

_- Encore lui ? _Hurla Nathanaël furieux._ Tu crois que sa me fait pas assez de mal de te voir avec lui ? Faut en plus que tu me réveille et me hurle pour un vole dont je ne suis pas responsable ? _

_- Arrête__ de mentir… je sais très bien que c'est toi ! _

Nath' raccrocha avant même de riposter. Les garçons me regardent étrangement. Les larmes avaient coulés sur mes joues durant toute la conversation. Je détestais me prendre la tête avec lui.

_- Tu crois que c'est Nathanaël ? _Question Mathéos en me tendant un mouchoir.

_- Qui d'autre ? T'en connais beaucoup des garçons aussi jaloux et possessif, au point de tout faire pour me pourrir la vie? _

_- Il t'aime toujours. Je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait le risque de te perdre définitivement. _Continua David dans un chuchotis.

_- Trop tard. Si c'est lui, la voiture apparaitra dans deux heures, sinon faudra appeler la police. _

Le téléphone sonna, une heure plus tard, ce qui nous fit sursauter. David sauta sur l'appareil avant que celui-ci ne réveille Alisson, sagement endormi dans la pièce voisine.

_- Allo ?_

…

_- Je te la passe..._

David me tendis le combine et je me dépêchai de répondre.

_- Avant que tu n'ouvre ta bouche pour dire des méchancetés__, je voudrais que tu regarde par la fenêtre du salon… deuxièmement, je voudrais que tu me présente des excuses et enfin un baiser serait de bonne augure. _

_- Va __te faire voir ! C'est une bonne manière de m'excuser ? _

_- Sam. _Hurla Nath'._ Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai du me battre avec un type pour récupérer la voiture de ton copain… C'est comme ça que tu compte me remercier ?_

Je me levais d'un bond pour regarder par la fenêtre. En effet, Nathanaël était gentiment adosser sur la voiture de Kellan, me regardant étrangement.

_- Descend récupérer les __clés. _Continua-t-il, avant de raccrocher.

Je partie aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée sans entendre complétement les commentaires des trois énergumènes, me hurlant de ne pas descendre. Nath' se releva en me voyant débouler vers lui. Sans comprendre pour quoi, je le pris dans mes bras et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il se laissa faire.

_- Merci. _Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_- C'est tout ? Tu peux mieux faire… _Continua t-il avec son léger sourire au coin.

_- Tu veux vraiment que les trois personnes qui nous __épie depuis le salon, descende te mettre hors jeu ?_

Il me relâcha et regarda vers le haut pour vérifier ses dirent.

_- J'ai eu ma dose de combat pour cette nuit. _Murmura-t-il tout en me tendant les clés.

_- C'était qui alors ?_

_- Un des macros de Justin. Ce type est dingue… Il voulait des doses gratuites, en échange de la voiture ! J'ai bien cru que Justin allait l'envoyer à l'hôpital. _

_- Merci. _

_- De rien petit chat. Fait attention à toi à l'avenir. On dirait que les problèmes ont tendances à te poursuivre !_

_- Tu a surement raison._

Je remontais rapidement à l'appartement. Les garçons n'avaient apparemment rien raté de la scène. J'en tendis les clés à Kellan et celui-ci me remercia de la plus belle des manières. Un splendide sourire. Le sourire de nos débuts. Comme s'il ne m'en voulait plus.

* * *

**Alors ????? J'ai besoin de vos avis... bon ou mauvais... vous vous attendez à quoi pour la suite ??**

**Merci d'avance !** ;-p


	7. Chapter 7 : Blessures secretes

**merci à vous tous ! Je réponds vite fait à quelques questions qui m'ont interpellé. **

**K. Sawyer : Ne t'inquiète pas l'histoire Nath' / Sam est bien plus que tout... c'est une histoire d'amour qui a était interrompu... mais je pense pas les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam est passé à autre chose, mais Nath ? ;-)**

**Nath' sera un peu présent dans les prochains, Kellan moins mais ne vous en faites pas l'histoire c'est bien Sam et notre beau Kellan Lutz !!! vivement la suite n'est-ce pas ?**

**Meggie : J'aimerais garder le suspense sur Robert Pattinson, mais je donne juste une petite info... oui. :--)**

**Et merci à SoSweetySoCrazy et Meggie .pour m'avoir laissé des reviews... j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez ! En bien ou en mal d'ailleurs.**

**sinon bonne lecture les amis et a très vite !**

* * *

**VII - Blessures ****secrètes.**

_- Sam on attend plus que toi. _Hurla Anna depuis le salon.

_- J'arrive une petite minute les piles électriques. _

_- Attend de voir Cédric, tu va littéralement craquer. _Entendis-je Anna surexcité.

_- N'importe quoi le plus beau de tous, c'est Drago…_

Anna se mit à crier aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, ce qui me fit grimacer et mettre mes paumes de mains, contre mes oreilles.

_- Non de dieu. Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? _Lui demandais-je reprenant mes esprits.

_- Elle ne peut__ pas trouver Drago Malfoy beau. C'est n'importe quoi. En plus, c'est un méchant, on n'aime pas les méchant chez les Delaney. _

_- N'importe quoi ! On aime bien qui on veut… prend donc exemple sur Sam. _

_- Laissez__-moi en dehors de vos histoires. _Leur intimais-je, en m'emparant du saladier remplit de gourmandise.

Mes deux sournoises de sœurs se mirent à rire de bon cœur, alors que les premières images du film commençaient. Au bout de vingt minutes, Anna bavait littéralement devant ses acteurs préférés. Au moment ou le fameux Cédric apparut sur l'écran. Anna sauta sur Alisson littéralement.

_- Alors, c'est qui le plus beau ?_

_- Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'il est plutôt joli garçon. _Lâcha ma sœur à bout.

_- Samantha ? _

_- Charmant. Je veux dire très charmant. _Continuais-je en voyant le regard noir de ma charmante sœur.

_- Je préfère._ Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Mon téléphone vibra quelques secondes seulement, après que nous ayons retrouvé notre calme.

_« Un moment ensemble ? Kellan. »_

Kellan. Enfin il avait repris le chemin de la raison. Il ne lui aura fallu qu'une semaine. Pas vraiment de quoi fouetter un chat. Que faire ? Mes sœurs allaient m'en vouloir si je partais en plein milieu du film. Que faire ? Pas possibilité de m'enfuir. Mais si lui venait ? Bonne idée.

_« Coincé chez moi. Viens me délivrer si tu n'a pas peur de deux piles __électriques. »_

Je reportais aussitôt mon attention sur le petit écran. Cédric était vraiment très beau en fin de compte. Pas autant que mon Kellan, mais tout de même… ouah ! Je ne reçu pas de confirmation quand à ma délivrance. Il devait me prendre pour une dingue. Ce n'était pas la première fois, que je me mettais dans des situations cocasses.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonna cette fois-ci à la porte. Sauver ! Hurlais-je à l'intérieure de ma petite tête.

_- J'arrive ! _Scanda fortement Anna en sautant sur ses pieds.

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec un Kellan essayant de contenir son hilarité.

_- Je crois que nous allons perdre une fois de plus Hermione. _Murmura Alisson assez fort pour que nous l'entendions.

_- Hermione ? _Répéta Kellan tout en enlevant son manteau.

Je lui tendis la boite de dvd, Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu. Aussitôt, ses yeux allèrent de l'écran à moi. Il devient tout bizarre. Quelques choses me disaient qu'il me cachait quelques choses. Quelques choses qui pourraient être important par la suite.

_- Parle ! _L'intimais-je, en croissant mes bras sur mon torse.

_- Cédric Diggory ? _Dit-il un sourire en coin. Que j'aime quand il me souriait ainsi.

_- Un fan. _Cria Anna tout en sautant au coup de Kellan surpris.

_- Euh… tu serais heureuse d'apprendre qu'il joue le premier rôle dans mon prochain film ? _Murmura Kellan délicatement à Anna Banana.

_- Vrai de Vrai ? _

Il lui fit signe que oui de la tête. Non de dieu. Kellan Lutz avec Cédric ! Celui d'Harry Potter. Bon dieu. Ça devait être un sacré film.

_- Je croyais que c'était un film avec des têtes fraiches. _Déclara Alisson toute aussi surprise que moi.

_- Ben faut dire__, qu'il joue super bien le rôle d'Edward. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois y a deux jours et ben c'est une sacré pointure le mec. Il a presque faillit me donner des complexes. _

_- Des complexes ? _Dis-je un sourire fanfaronnant sur les lèvres.

Kellan le vis est me lança un regard des plus explicites. D'accord, j'avais besoin d'avoir un petit tête à tête avec lui. Maintenant.

_- Le__s filles vous venez de perdre Hermione et Drago… _Dis-je aux filles tout en tirant la langue telle une petite enfant.

_- J'aurais plutôt dit un Cédric… _Scanda Alisson et Anna dans une même voix.

_- Ben faut savoir… c'est pas moi, la Delaney, qui attire que les méchants ? _

_- Mais Kellan ce n'est pas un méchant… c'est un très gentil futur Cullen, qui vas me présenter son futur frère vampire. _Ricana Anna en fixant Kellan, de toutes ses dents de peste.

Sans lui laissait le temps de répliquer, j'embarqué Kellan dans ma chambre. Il ne dit mot et se laissa faire.

Je m'installais sur mon lit, laissant le choix à Kellan de choisir de me rejoindre ou de prendre le siège du bureau.

_- C'est __joli. _Déclara t-il en prenant place sur le siège. Mince, ce n'était pas gagné.

_- Ouais. _Grimaçais-je.

_- Tu n'aime__ pas ? _

_- Pas vraiment. De toute façon, je ne dors pas vraiment ici. _

_- Vraiment ? _Déclara-t-il, plus que surpris.

_- Disons que depuis mon réaménagement, les filles m'ont prisent d'assaut. _

_- Donc… tu dors avec tes sœurs !_

_- Seulement avec Alisson et Anna. _Répondis-je calmement.

_- Tu ne t'entends__ pas avec … _

_- Sydney ? Si… disons qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup. C'est la seule avec son frère à être en garde alterné. _

_- Pas facile. _Continua Kellan le regard dans le vide.

_- Pas toujours. Du coup, avec eux ce n'est pas la fraternité qu'on aurait voulu. Ils ratent beaucoup de choses. _

A ma grande surprise, Kellan ne me questionna plus sur ma famille, ma vie ou mon travaille. Je décidais de prendre les devants pour une fois.

_- Alors Robert Pattinson ? _Murmurais-je.

_- J'en ai bien peur. Il risque de me voler la vedette._

_- Peut-être… ou peut-être pas ! _Dis-je tendrement entre mes dents._ Des complexes ? _Continuais-je dans ma lançais.

Kellan releva un peu plus la tête vers moi et se mit à rire formidablement. Je pourrais l'entendre durant des heures. Pourtant il le perdit rapidement. Il se contenta par la suite, de regarder ma chambre, sous toutes les coutures. Un silence plus que pesant, s'installa entre nous. A l'étage du dessous, j'entendis les filles faires des commentaires plus que déplacer sur les personnes d'Harry Potter. J'allais leurs demandé de se calmer quand Kellan repris possession de sa voix.

_- Tu ne me demande pas ou j'étais __ses derniers temps ? _

_- Non. _Dis-je assez rapidement. A vrai dire, trop rapidement.

_- Sa ne t'__intéressent pas ? _Continua t-il lentement.

_- Si… seulement, je__ ne suis pas… du genre possessif… _

Voyant qu'il ne renchérirait pas, je pris sur moi et continua mon discours. De toute façon, notre relation ne pouvait pas être pire. Aussi distante.

_- J'avoue que de ne pas avoir des nouvelles durant plus d'une semaine m__'a fait bizarre, mais c'est la vie. _

_- Je ne voulais pas te faire de souci. J'ai juste eu besoin de prendre du recul. De réfléchir... _Déclara Kellan, comme peiné.

_- Oh. _Fut la seule chose qui sortie de ma gorge.

Kellan se leva de son siège et s'avança vers moi tel un condamné.

_- Avant de te connaitre, ma vie était tell__ement simple… _Déclara-t-il sourcil froncé.

Sa vie était simple ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Il ne peut pas me jeter. On ne sort pas ensemble… peut-être qui me jeter parce qu'on est ami ? Je n'y comprends plus rien.

_- Explique ? _L'incitais-je avant que mon cerveau ne se consume complètement.

_- Avant, j'arrivais à vivre sans me poser trop de questions… maintenant, c'est plus compliqué. _

_- Quels genres de questions ?_

Kellan m'analysa un instant, avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes et de respirer bruyamment.

_- Du genre : « Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre visite ? », « Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter au restaurant »… « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec la bonne fille ? ». _Murmura t-il.

_- La__ bonne fille ?_

Tout pris un sens d'un seul coup. Je venais de me faire dupé et en beauté.

_- T'a une copine ? _M'entendis-je haussait le ton.

_- Oui… _Murmura-t-il._ Depuis cinq ans on se connait… C'est la troisième fois qu'on se sépare. Et le jour même ou nous sommes allez rendre visite à ton ex, la mienne à refait surface. Elle ma supplier de lui redonner une chance. Je me suis posé beaucoup de question. Puis, la vision de toi et Nathanaël m'est apparut… Je ne connais pas tes sentiments à mon encontre…_

_- Tu n'a pas à les connaitre… encore moins, quand tu me dis que tu à une copine. _M'emportais-je durement.

_- Sam… Je suis désolé._

_- De quoi ? De m'avoir caché une partie de ta vie ? De m'avoir fait croire des choses ? Explique-toi ?_

_- Elle ne __veut plus qu'on se voit. _Enchaina t-il dans les explications. Ce fut le coup fatal.

_- Oh… ben voyons… Jalouse et __possessive… on dirait que nos ex ont des points communs. _

Kellan allait m'emprisonner dans l'étau de ses bras, mais je le repoussai assez fortement.

_- Très bien. Alors, bonne continuation. _Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

_- Je ne veux__ pas partir ! Te laisser… je n'en ai pas la force. _Déclara t-il la mâchoire serré.

_- C'est simple. Tu n'a pa__s le choix Kellan Lutz. Ou tu reste ou tu pars la rejoindre ! _

Je voyais très bien, que Kellan était partagé entre deux femmes. Je n'avais pas la force de jouer à la troisième roue du carrosse. Je partie rejoindre mes sœurs au salon. Le laissant seule. Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses et encore moins de ses promesses. Je voulais des faits. Qu'il parte ou qu'il reste ? Pas qu'il fasse des navettes. Les filles me regardèrent étrangement lorsqu'elle me vit prendre place entre elles.

_- Il est __où le sexy vampire ? _Quêta Anna, en s'installant contre moi.

_- Perdu dans ses réponses. _Lâchais-je, froidement.

_- Tu veux parler ? _Demanda tristement Alisson.

_- J'en ai marre de parler ! _Murmurais-je.

Kellan descendis quelques minutes plus tard, blousons sur le dos. Ses yeux là, je pouvais les reconnaitre entre milles. Etrangement, mon cœur se mit à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine. J'avais mal. Horriblement mal. En même temps, tout prenait un sens. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour être dans ses bras. Il avait tout pour plaire. Alors que moi, j'étais une punaise qu'on écrase.

_- Au revoir. _Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le sommet du crane.

_- Je suis vraiment… désolé. _

Fut ses dernières paroles, avant de partir, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Et voilà, comment fini une histoire d'amour, qui ne vit jamais le jour. Voilà, comment les blessures secrètes se forment. Se concrétisent. Vous anéantissent. Voilà, comment on se sent encore plus seule au monde. Déçu ? Sur toute la ligne. Un souvenir de plus à classer parmi mes « sentiments négatifs ».


	8. Chapter 8 : Reprendre normalement

**Coucou, tout le monde ! alors près pour cette nouvelle aventure ? Alors bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.... vous n'allez pas être déçus par la suite !**

_Texte non corriger, mais sa arrive lol_

* * *

**VIII - Reprendre normalement**** ?**

Zeus. Le dieu tout puissant. Le Maître de la Destinée. Comment le remercier pour cette splendide journée, pluvieuse à souhait ? C'est en ouvrant les yeux, quelques secondes avant qu'Anna ne me saute dessus, que je compris au combien, Zeus allait m'en vouloir cette semaine.

_- Debout Sam. Tu va __être en retard, pour ton premier jour. _

_- J'arrive Anna ! _

Mon premier jour. Ça allait être une très longue journée. Etant donné, que j'avais arrêté mes études, suites à mon écart de conduite - avec l'alcool - le retour risqué d'être intéressant. Comme à mon habitude, je déposais d'abord Sydney et Aaron, quand il dormait à la maison. Suivit par Anna et enfin d'Alisson. Sauf que cette fois, mon parcours s'arrêta là. Je ne prenais plus la route pour le magasin, depuis maintenant six mois. Mes frères et mon père n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi j'arrêtais. Alors, ils me laissèrent le choix entre : trouver un autre travaille ou reprendre mes études. Le choix ne fut pas si terrible en fin de compte. Quelle mouche m'avait piqué, pour reprendre mes études en droit ? En effet, j'avais pris cette voie bien avant de sortir avec Nathanael. De toute façon, aucun risque de le croiser. Il était dans l'une des classes les plus réputé du département. C'est une classe pour petit géni, qui arrive à suivre le programme de quatre années en deux. Quant à moi, je reprenais ma troisième année et ceux en plein milieu du semestre. Quel délice !

_- On mange ensemble ? _Demanda ma charmante sœur, tout en s'éloignant vers son cours.

Elle savait très bien que la réponse été positive. Depuis des jours, qu'elle attend cette journée. Elle s'impatientait de me présenter à ses amis et surtout à son nouveau petit copain. Dylan CROWFORD. Le plus talentueux des basketteurs. Voilà, un mois qu'ils étaient scotcher l'un à l'autre.

J'entrais dans l'amphithéâtre principale, beaucoup était déjà présent. Monsieur COLDMAN, me fit son plus beau sourire. Un professeur remarquable, qui savait animer ses cours.

_- Samantha DELANEY ? En voilà une agréable surprise. _

_- En effet. _Répondis-je._ Ravie de pouvoir suivre de nouveau votre enseignement. _

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Samantha ! _

Monsieur COLDMAN, me fit une fois de plus son somptueux sourire, avant de se remettre à écrit le sommaire sur le tableau noir.

_- Je n'y__ crois pas, mes yeux ! _Hurla presque Justin, en s'installant à mes côtés.

Il restait bouche bée face à ma présence. Le pauvre, je pouvais très bien le comprendre.

_- Tu la connais ? _Commença une des filles en me pointant du doigt, vulgairement.

_- Si, je la connais ? __Punaise… il va être au paradis. La vache ! _Continua t-il, en ignorant les commérages s'intensifiant dans la pièce.

_- Prenez__ place… le cours risque d'être assez compliquer. _

C'est ainsi que ma première matinée se déroula, sous le regard plus que curieux de la moitié de la classe. Y avait beaucoup de têtes nouvelles, mais j'en reconnus quelques uns. Je venais juste de sortir de l'amphithéâtre, quant on me tira par le bras.

_- Justin. _Hurlais-je dans le vaste couloir.

_- Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi lui dire ! _

_- Non. _Rétorquais-je, froidement.

_- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, y a pas que moi qu'il t'a remarqué. _Me confirma t-il en pointant son doigt vers Matt et Thibaut. Des autres connaissances de Nath'.

_- Tu peux lui dire, mais à une seule condition... Je ne mange pas avec vous ! Faites comme si de rien était. _

Justin réfléchis quelques instants, puis me serra fermement la main pour confirmer le pacte.

_- A toute !_ M'informa Justin en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide, vers la cafétéria. Je pris une grande respiration et suivit le même chemin quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand les portes battantes de la cafétéria, s'ouvrirent sur une foule de gens, je me dis que mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Rapidement, je me servis un plateau et parcours la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'Alisson. Au bout d'un trop long moment, je la repère au fond de salle, me faire des signes pour que je la rejoigne. Je m'exécute et sens tous les regards se tourner vers moi. « Garde la tête haute et n'oublie pas de respirer ». Ce que je fis, sans réelle difficulté. J'arrive à présent à son niveau et elle me sourit davantage. Dylan installait en face d'elle, me tant sa main pour me saluer.

_- Comment c'était ? _Questionna Alisson, sautillant sur son siège.

_- Euh…_ _Disons que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Puis, j'avais Justin comme compagnon de fortune. _

Alisson grimaça, puis reporta son attention sur son petit ami. Quant à moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentré sur mon plateau repas.

_- Tu crois pouvoir venir à l'entrainement ? _Demanda Dylan à Alysson dans un chuchotis presque indéchiffrable.

Pour toute réponse Alysson pouffa de rire et malgré la retenue, je me mis à faire de même.

_- Samantha, n'a rien contre toi. Reste zen ! _

_- Désolé. _Répondit-il à notre encontre.

_- Ali__sson est assez grande pour faire ses choix. _M'exclamais-je, au bout d'un moment.

_- Pourquoi tout le monde nous regardent ?_

Je levais les yeux de mon plateau, pour me rendre compte que Dylan n'était effectivement pas, en crise de pouvoir. Le trois quart des personnes nous reluqués, avec insistance.

_- La rumeur circule déjà ! _Murmura Alysson.

_- Quelle__ rumeur ? _Demanda sourcil froncé Dylan.

_- Je ne sais pas trop__… j'hésite entre plusieurs. _Lui répondis-je, abordant une mine étrangement gaie.

_- Peut-__être que cette fois, y en aura une de juste ! _CommentaNathanael, tout en s'installant juste en face de moi.

Alysson se raidit sur son siège, me jetant un coup d'œil rapide avant de rassembler ses affaires et de s'éclipser avec son Dan Juan. Nous ne dimes mots durant un lapse de temps, assez important. Nathanael m'examinait sur toutes les coutures et je fis de même avec lui. Allant même jusqu'à retourner le col de son veston, pour y trouver l'origine. Un petit jeu, au quel nous jouons avant. Avant que tout ne dérapent.

_- Impressionnant ! _Déclara-t-il.

_- Je sais… _Risquais-je._ J'ai eu droit à ce comportement toute la mâtiné. _

_- Ouais. _Grimaça t-il. _Justin est assez impulsif. _

_- Impulsif ? Je peux te garantir, que je me suis faite plus d'ennemies, que d'amis. _Continuais-je en souriant.

_- Troisièmes années ? _Dit-il en ignorant complètement ma réplique.

J'approuvais lentement, tout en sirotant mon soda.

_- Tu crois qu'on…__ pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre ? _Commença t-il._ Enfin juste au lycée... Ne t'imagine pas autre chose ! _Dit-il en pointant un doigt sous mon nez.

_- Ben voyant… c'est vrai, que je __meurs d'envie de te voir en dehors de ses murs. _Réfutais-je, sarcastiquement.

_- Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois ou on c'est vu, tu __m'as accusé de vol ? Tu me dois bien un petit quelques choses pour avoir aidé ton ami ! _Ricana-t-il.

Je pris le temps, de poser le pour et le contre… Tous seraient tellement plus faciles sans cette guerre… sans tous ses petits conflits. Et il est vrai que Nath' m'a aidé avec cette histoire.

_- D'accord… je __promets sur mon honneur, d'être le moins désagréable concernant ta petite personne. _Dis-je, en tendant ma main afin de celer le pacte.

_- Merci. _Murmura t-il, en empoignant fermement celle-ci. _Et je promets, de tout faire pour que ton séjour parmi ses murs, ce fassent dans les meilleures conditions. _

_- Merci._ Répondis-je en sautillant sur place. _Grace à toi, ma journée est un rayon de soleil. _

_- D'accord. Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de partir._ Déclara-t-il en me saluant théâtralement.

J'avais toujours ce large sourire sur le visage, quand je sortie du réfectoire et croisa le regard étrange d'Alisson et de Dylan.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Rien. _Rétorqua-t-elle dans un sursaut.

_- Alisson Delaney, ne me mens pas ! _La réprimais-je fermement.

_- C'est juste… il est différent avec toi. _

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Je ne sais__ pas ! Il est…_

_- Doux comme un agneau ! _Continua Dylan en grimaçant. _C'est flippant. _

_- Si tu __tiens un temps soit peut à ta vie… ne redit jamais une chose de ce style. Nath' à des espions dans tous les recoins_. Murmurais-je, en jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout autour de son expression horrifié, je partie une fois de plus, dans un fou rire magistrale.

_- Elle blague… mais __évite de parler de lui ! _Continua ma chère sœur en l'embrassant.

Depuis quelques temps, mon cœur me faisait horriblement mal. J'avais un manque, un trou énorme à combler. Les larmes me venaient beaucoup plus facilement. Mais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que j'avais l'impression de souffrir pour deux. Voilà, déjà quelques jours que j'avais compris ce manque en moi. Et c'est ma chère sœur Anna, qui avait mit le doigt dessus un soir, alors que nous effectuons une soirée entre filles. Elle m'avait informé, que sa chanteuse préférée avait engagé Kellan Lutz, pour son prochain clip vidéo. C'est là que toute la bulle forgé durant des mois avait éclaté en une fraction de seconde. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre sa allait arriver. Et surtout, je savais au fond qu'il me manquait… Je pourrais hurler, implorer pour qu'il revienne. Mais à quoi bon ? A près tout, c'est lui qui est parti, laissant l'autre derrière. C'est lui, qui à fait ce choix ! Alors pourquoi ais-je si mal ? Même si je ne vois rien d'où je suis, j'ai la sensation qu'il souffre également. Je peux ressentir son chagrin. Surtout, je sens son manque de confiance, en lui. En nous. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre principalement, c'est pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé contact ? Il ne devait pas tenir tant que ça à notre amitié. A moi.

_- Bonjour Mlle..... Delaney ?_

A mon nom, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent. Et nous revois-ci plonger dans cette terrible jungle.

_- Monsieur CLEMENCE ! _Répondis-je, détacher.

Pourquoi tous mes anciens professeurs, étaient obligés de faire comme s'ils étaient surpris de me voir ? J'étais certaine que le principal avait dû les tenir au courant de ma venue. Il était tellement fier, que je réintègre son université. Tout ceci sonné tellement faux.

Je m'installais un peu en retrait des autres. Une jeune fille vint m'y rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Au moins, on ne me fuyait pas comme la peste. La fille à mes côtes, n'arrêter pas de me jeter des petits regards en biais. J'avais un peu hâte de connaitre cette rumeur. Savoir dans quoi j'avais mis les pieds.

_- Une petite question !_ M'interpella un groupe d'élèves, en entrant tout juste dans la classe. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de s'excuser et encore moins de faire un minimum de bruit. Beaucoup trop de monde vient subitement écouter la conversation.

_- Y a beaucoup de rumeur sur ton compte. Nous voudrions juste connaitre la vérité ! _Déclara-t-elle de sa voie aiguë et ennuyeuse à souhait. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Pour qui elle se prend la poupée Barbie ? Malheureusement, elle ne s'offensa pas le moins du monde. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Justin écoutaient attentivement la conversation. Traitre, pensais-je. Il allait s'empressé de reporter à Nathanael, chaque détaillent de ma triste vie.

_- C'est vrai que tu vivais avec Nathanael ?_

_- Nathanael ?_ Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. _Ce prénom me dit vaguement quelques choses..._

_- Ne te__ fous pas de nous. On connaît toute ton histoire. T'es la trainé drogué, qu'il fréquenté. _

La trainé drogué ? Ben-dit-donc, je l'ai pas volé celle-là. Je fis mine de ne rien avoir entendu, en griffonnant sur mon cahier. Mais elle s'impatienta encore plus, allant jusqu'à pousser ma table du pied.

_- On sait aussi pourquoi t__u n'as pas pu finir tes études… _

_- Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je irrité.

_- Parce que__ tu étais en cloque ! _Rigola telle_. _

Cette fois, s'en était trop. J'allais lui mettre une baffe monumentale, quand on m'arrêta dans mon élan. J'étais retombé comme une loque sur ma chaise. Justin avait le regard noir. Visiblement, il était encore plus énervé que moi. Il tourna son regard vers notre public qui se dispersa aussitôt. La poupée Barbie allait s'enfuir elle aussi, mais Justin l'en empêcha.

_- Elle n'a pas été mise en cloque. Elle ne __sait jamais droguer… et oui elle vivait avec Nath'. Oh… mais, ce n'est pas ton petit copain ? _La nargua Justin_. Fous le camp avant que je la__laisse te refaire le portrait. _

Alors là, j'étais stupéfaite. Justin qui vient à mon aide. Mais maintenant, tout prenait un sens. Nath' avait une nouvelle copine et elle voulait me détruire. Elle ne devait pas supporter que Nath' s'intéresse un temps soit peu à moi. La pauvre, elle allait souffrir. Je remerciais rapidement Justin, alors qu'il regagnait son siège. Quant à moi, j'étais totalement déçu par cette journée.

_- Est-ce que c'est __vrai ? _Me demanda la jeune fille près de moi, au bout de quelques minutes de lutte intense avec son fort intérieur.

_- Quoi ?_ Répondis-je, assez froidement.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant avant de me clouais sur place.

_- Que tu __sortais avec Kellan Lutz ? _

Tout bascula en une seconde. J'avais un mal fou à respirer et les larmes me montaient. Je revoyais son magnifique visage me souriant, son corps d'athlète près de moi. Je pouvais même ressentir sa présence et surtout, je me voyais seule. Sans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je pris mes affaires et sortie de la salle en courant. En laissant derrière moi, les paroles qu'une jeune fille - dont quelques heures avant, ne connaissait pas le moins du monde – me fendre le cœur en deux. Me rappeler avec violence comment ma vie n'était que sable mouvant.

* * *

**Ne me frappait pas svp ! Alors ?????? La suite c'est pour demain normalement !**


	9. Chapter 9 :Lourde Absence

Merci infiniment à **_Patsy Vollant, SoSweetySoCrazy, K. Sawyer et Meggie _**pour leur assiduité et leurs soutient !

Ps : je sais que pour certain le personnage de Nathanaël agace, énerve... désolé !

Mais je vous rassure par la suite il sera moins présent. je vous dis pas pourquoi... et Kellan va refaire son apparition !

* * *

**IX - Lourde Absence.**

_- Pourquoi avoir choisi un film de science fiction ? _Rouspétais-je, totalement déçu.

_- Aucune idée__. J'en avais juste envie. _Déclara Anna toute souriante. La pauvre avait perdu ses deux dents de devant, en ce rendant chez le dentiste, tôt ce matin. Elle en avait pleurée deux heures entière. Nous devions faire quelques choses pour la réconforter. Une sortie cinéma avait donc était organisé.

_- On peut avoir du pop corn ? _Réclama Sydney euphorique.

Comment lui refuser ? Notre première journée entre fille Delaney, depuis presque deux mois. Même Sydney était présent. Que du bonheur.

_- Pas de souci. Mais, pas pour Anna. _

Celle-ci fit mine de bouder, avant de sauter dans mes bras comme une folle.

_- Je t'aime Samantha. Tu es la meilleure des __sœurs ! _

_- Merci pour nous. _Répondis-je faussement scandalisé.

_- Vous aussi je vous __aime… Mais Sam… _

_- On a compris t'inquiète pas Anna Banana. _Gloussa Alisson en voyant la mine dépiter de notre jeune sœur.

Nous approchions à grand pas vers une fille d'attente colossale. C'était tellement rare de voir autant de monde en fin d'après-midi.

_- C'est quoi le nom du film ? _Demandais-je, en sortant ma carte pour payer.

_- Ne t'inquiète__ pas. Papa m'a donné des sous pour tout le monde. Va avec Sydney récupérer le Pop Corn, on se rejoint près des portes. _S'empressa de répondre Alisson en regardant droit devant elle.

- Étrange. Mon père payer une sortie au ciné ? Anna qui sourit comme un ange, avec deux dents en moins ? Sydney qui participe à une de nos sorties ? C'est quoi tout ça ? La fin du monde est surement proche. Je ne pris même pas le temps de formuler tout mes doutes à voix hautes et conduit Sydney vers sa douce gourmandise.

_- Bonjour ! Vous voulez ?_ La fille me fit un sourire forcée que je m'empressais de copier_. _Je l'avais vite reconnus cette gourde de Chloé AUBERT. Mon ancienne meilleure amie. Celle qui m'avait abandonné à mon sort et avait osé me trahir en sortant avec Nathanaël.

_- Un bloc de PopCorn familial et deux __sodas. _

_- Très bien. _

Chloé revient quelques minutes plus tard avec ma commande. Sydney s'empressa de récupérer ses gourmandises avec un sourire reconnaissant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué comme Sydney pouvait me ressembler en fin de compte. Nous n'étions pourtant pas très proches, mais physiquement nous étions presque identiques.

_- 6 euros. _Me réclama Chloé tout en commençant à servir le client suivant.

Je ne fis pas plus durer ce calvaire et déposa comme convenu les six euros sur le comptoir.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement les deux autres filles. En effet, une file d'attente venait de se former devant la salle de projection.

_- Y a beaucoup de monde ! _Dis-je surprise.

A ma petite phrase, beaucoup de personne se retournèrent et me dévisagèrent étrangement. Ça promettait d'être une assez longue fin d'après-midi. Quelle idée de génie de réconforter sa petite sœur, qui vient de perdre ses dents, en l'emmenant au cinéma.

Au bout de trente bonnes minutes, les portes s'ouvraient enfin. Beaucoup applaudirent, ce qui me consterna. Enfin, quoi ce n'était qu'un film. On s'installa rapidement vers le fond de salle.

_- J'ai __hâte que sa commence ! _Déclara une jeune fille juste devant moi.

_- Moi aussi. J'ai lu tout les livres… j'étais impatiente de pouvoir mettre des visages sur certaines scènes. _Rétorqua surexcité sa voisine.

_- Pareille. ç__a va être super de voir enfin, le magnifique Edward Cullen. _

Et c'est là, que tout se mit en place. Je venais de me faire piéger en beauté, par mes pestes de petites sœurs. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre, à ce que je vois.

_- Vous n'ê__tes que des traitresses. _Lâchais-je plus qu'en colère.

_- Sam… ne t'énerve pas. _Demanda Anna dans un supplice.

_- N__e t'énerve pas ? Vous m'avez piégé. Punaise. J'aurais dû m'en douter… papa qui donne de l'argent… Sydney qui débarque et Alisson ne se plaint pas une seule fois. _

_- Arrête de te mettre dans tous tes états. Dit toi que ce n'est qu'un film. _Déclara Alisson, d'un don nonchalant.

_- Qu'un film ? _

Je grognais de rage en donnant des coups de coude dans mon siège. Trahit par ma propre famille. Comment avaient-telles pu me faire une chose pareille ?

J'avais pris la décision d'attendre les filles à l'extérieur quand les lumières s'éteignirent et que le film débuta. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir ce film et encore moi Kellan. Pourtant, j'étais encré dans mon siège. Le cœur haletant rien qu'à l'idée de revoir son visage et t'entendre sa voix.

Le moment redouté arriva pourtant, un quart d'heure environs, après le début du film. Kellan était là, face à moi. Entrant dans la vaste cafétéria. Le grand écran, me montrer encore plus comme il était beau. Beaucoup trop beau. Il tenait par la main une jolie… non, une magnifique blonde. Les larmes se déversés radicalement sur mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à les garder… j'avais beaucoup trop mal. Et ce depuis son départ. L'homme dont j'étais tombé maladroitement amoureuse, était sur grand écran. J'avais du mal à respirer… je sortie en trombe de la salle laissant mes trois sœurs seules. Je ne me faisais pas de souci pour elle, Alisson prendrait soin de tout le monde. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je ne fis pas attention à mon entourage et fonça droit devant. Bousculant au passage plusieurs personnes, sans pour autant m'excuser. De toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à parler. La boule dans ma gorge, n'avait toujours pas disparut. Le vent rafraîchissait considérablement, les larmes sur mon visage. Ce qui fut brutale. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? J'avais courut vers une espèce de petit parc, non loin du cinéma.

_- I__diot ! _Marmonnais-je en m'installant sur un banc.

_- Je n'ai encore rien fait. _

Je relevais la tête promptement. Je connaissais que trop bien cette personne. Elle m'avait hanté que trop de fois. Prise de panique, je reculais un peu. Nathanael me rattrapa juste avant que je ne me renverse complètement du banc. Idiote ! Pensais-je fortement.

_- Je ne te ferai rien… _Murmura-t-il en s'installant près de moi, toujours en me maintenant contre lui.

_- Que __fais-tu ici ? _Lâchais-je, un peu trop sèchement.

_- Je venais voir un film, quand je t'ai vu courir comme une folle, bousculant tout le monde sur ton passage. _

_- Et alors ?_

_- Sam, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. _Murmura Nathanael, le regard vide.

_- Et Alors ? ça n'a plus rien à voir avec toi ! _

_- Je ne partirais pas… même si tu m'insulté durant tout ce temps. Alors ne te fatigue pas. _

Je restais interdite quelques instants, réfléchissant à cette situation. Kellan avait était là pour me sortir Nathanael de la tête. Et maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés.

_- Avec qui dois-je me battre ?_

_- Quoi ? _Dis-je, surprise.

_- Quel est le salop__ qui te fait pleurer ? Et ne me dit pas le contraire… je connais ses larmes… pour t'avoir tant fait souffrir. _Plaida-t-il en m'embrassant le sommet du crane.

Je ne dis mot. Nathanael venait de s'aventurer sur un chemin dangereux. Il venait enfin d'avouer qu'il m'avait fait du mal. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que la personne qui me brisait le cœur était une star de cinéma.

_- Et voici pour la plus belle ! _Déclara haut et fort, Nathanael tout en déposant devant moi, un donus et un chocolat chaud.

_- Merci. _

Il se contenta de remettre une mèche derrière mon oreille et d'allumer la télévision.

_- Y a pas grand-chose en ce moment à la télé… tu veux voir une série débile ou un film à l'__eau de rose ? _

_- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. _Murmurais-je, faiblement.

_- D'accord. _

Nathanael repartie du salon et revient avec un plaid. Mon plaid, pensais-je.

_- C'est à moi ça ! _M'écriais-je, surprise de le voir encore en bonne état.

_- Ah bon. _Répondit-il calmement en l'installant sur mes genoux. _J'aurais juré, qu'il m'appartenait. _

_- Non. _Répondis-je sur la défensive.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu garde précieusement chez toi et qui ne t'appartient pas ? _Risquais-je.

_- Je ne sais pas… peut-être un ou deux vêtements, ta brosse à dents et l'albumdemuse. _Dit-il de sa voix délicate, en réprimant un toussotement médiocre.

_- Quoi ?_ Dis-je en arquant un sourcil. C'était son point adorait que je fasse ce genre de chose.

_- Un ou deux… _Commença t-il timidement.

_- Non, le dernier truc ?_

_- Oh, je crois que j'ai gardé ton dernier album de Muse. _

_- Tu n'as pas fait ça… _M'écriais-je furieuse._ J'ai du m'en racheter un, idiot ! J'ai cru l'avoir perdu. _

_- Désolé. _Déclara-t-il en buvant son café._ Promis, je te le redonne une fois que tu m'auras expliqué certaine chose ! _

_- Je n'ai__ rien à t'expliquer. _

_- Si. _Répliqua-t-il sur de lui.

_- Non. _Hurlais-je. Mais cela ne le déstabilisa pas. Il n'avait pas peur de moi et de mes caprices.

_- Si ! Tu dois m'expliquer, comment il se fait que je t'ai retrouvé complètement anéanti dans le parc des drogués ; alors que tes sœurs, t'attendait tristement dans une des salles du cinéma. _

Je ne dis mots. Comment savait-il autant de chose ? Puis, pourquoi étais-je venue me calmer chez lui ? Nath' ne m'avait jamais calmé. Pourquoi ça changerai aujourd'hui ? Peut-être parce que nous étions amis et plus amant.

_- Si te plait, fait moi confiance ? _

_- Te faire confiance ? C'est le bouquet ! _Répliquais-je outré.

_- D'accord, pas totalement confiance, juste un peu. _Repris-t-il désabusé.

_- Non. _

_- C'est ce type qui trainait avec toi ? _Continua t-il, en tirant sur les points sensibles.

_- Quoi ? _

_- Tu sais le type qui c'est fait volé sa voiture… celui qui est venu chez moi._

_- Non. _Dis-je, faiblement.

_- C'est dingue, tu ne sais toujours pas mentir._

Nathanael se mit à rire, de son rire si parfait qui pourrait me demander n'importe quoi. Il savait toujours si prendre avec moi en faite avec les filles en particulier. Nath' était un tombeur, mais surtout un beau parleur.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? _

_- Rien. _

_- Sam. _Me réprimanda t-il.

_- Je viens de te dire la vérité, il n'a rien fait et c'est ça le problème. Il est partie m'a abandonné, comme tout les mecs qui ont fait partie de ma vie. _

_- Je ne suis pas partie. C'est ta famille qui nous a sépare. _Répliqua t-il séchement.

_- Oh et pourquoi ? Parce que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi. _

_- Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à boire de l'alcool. _

_- Non… C'est sur qu'organisé une fête, avec plein de potes et de l'alcool, m'a beaucoup aidé à l'époque. _

Nath' ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il devait certainement chercher une échappatoire. J'allais lui dire que, je ne lui en voulais pas pour ne pas m'avoir écarté du danger, quand la sonnette de l'appartement retenti.

_- Ne bouge__ pas ! _M'avertie t-il. _Je n'ai pas fini avec toi. _

_- Ben voyons. _Bredouillais-je, plus pour l'énerver.

Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir qui était là. Mais rien. Le silence total. Je me levais délicatement du canapé pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, sur la pointe des pieds. Ce que je vis me glaça littéralement le sang. Une blonde aux seins siliconées embrassé à pleine bouche Nathanael. Celui-ci avait l'air de se laisser complètement faire.

Je fis alors la chose la plus stupide de ma vie. Je repartais, confortablement m'installait sur le canapé et attendis cinq secondes, avant de crier haut et fort, le surnom ridicule que j'avais donné à Nath', lorsque nous sortions ensemble.

_- Poussinet ? _

_- C'est qui ? _Entendis-je dire surprise, la poupée Barbie.

_- Personne ! _Répondit-il, légèrement en colère.

J'entendis des pas survolté arrivé dans ma direction. Oups.

_- Tu ne peux pas débarquer n'importe quand chez moi__ ! _Cria Nath'.

La poupée Barbie de mon cours de droit, fit apparition dans le salon. J'ai bien cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur moi.

_- Bonjour. _Lui dis-je avec un immense sourire.

_- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? _Hurla-t-elle, en s'avançant encore plus de moi.

Si elle pensait me faire peur, c'était ratée la pauvre. J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu.

_- Oh, pas grand-chose ! J__e viens donner des nouvelles au père…_

_- Quoi ? _Hurla-t-elle.

_- Tu ne te souviens pas. J'ai été mise en cloque par ton copain. _Dis-je lentement en détachant les derniers mots de ma phrase.

Elle hurla de rage encore plus. J'adorais jouer avec ses nerf. C'était le revers de la médaille en fin de compte. Elle m'avait cherché, elle m'avait trouvé.

_- Je veux qu'elle parte !_ Déclara-t-elle rouge comme une tomate.

_- Elle est ici chez elle. _Murmura Nath', en plantant ses yeux dans le miens.

_- Tu rigole j'espère. Hors de question que ton ex, squatte chez toi. _

_- Tu n'a pas ton mot dans cette histoire._Répliqua Nath' froidement.

_- Je suis ta copine, alors j'ai tout les droits. _

Je réprimais une grimace à cette réplique. Mais, ce quoi je n'avais pas pensé fut que Nathanaël agrippe sa gorge et la repoussa fortement contre le mur.

_- Nath' ne fait pas ça ! _Hurlais-je, en me précipitent vers eux.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher, mais il était beaucoup plus fort et tellement énervé.

_- Écoute moi bien, je ne le dirais pas de__ux fois. Tu n'a aucun droit… la seule qui en a c'est Sam. Est-ce que tu as bien tout compris ? _

La blonde essaya d'articuler, mais en vain.

_- Si tu recommence encore une fois ce genre de crise tu prends t'es affaires et __tu dégage… compris ? _

_- Oui. _Réussit-elle à dire.

Sans donner le temps de réfléchir à aucun des deux, je pris mes affaires et partie à toutes jambes. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore fourrée ? Elle allait m'en vouloir à mort. Déjà, que ma vie n'était pas toute rose, Nath' lui donner une raison de plus de me détester.

* * *

**Alors les amis ? pas trop déçu ? Promis je met la suite très vite ! **


	10. Chapter 10 : Stress et Stars

_**Merci encore de me suivre ! promis je mets la suite le plus rapidement possible !**_

_**Ps: merci pour vos reviews sa me donne la force de continuer. **_

* * *

**X - Stress et Stars.**

Je venais encore de réagir bêtement. Je devais à tout prix me calmer et réfléchir. Déjà, je devais rentrer à la maison. Le problème ? Pas de moyen de locomotion. Je descendais la rue principale jusqu'à trouver un arrêt de bus. J'avais déjà fait le chemin des centaines de fois, avant d'avoir mon permis et une voiture. Cela fessait dix minutes que j'attendais dans le froid, quand une voiture s'arrêta devant moi.

_- Tu vas tomber malade. Monte vite ! _Déclara la jeune fille de mon cours.

Je ne répondis pas et fit mine de m'intéresser à autre chose.

_- Le bus n'arrivera pas avant une demi-heure. _

_- Je ne monte pas avec des inconnus. _Proclamais-je durement.

_- Très bien. _Elle me tendit la main et se présenta un sourire espiègle accrocher à son visage.

_- Kathleen Lutz et voici mon frère Chad Lutz. _

_- Lutz ? _Répétais-je abasourdie.

_- Oui._

Mes yeux formèrent à cette instant, deux belles soucoupes et ma bouche un « o » parfait.

_- Monte ! _Déclara son frère alors que Kathleen ouvrait la portière.

_- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? _Demandais-je timidement.

_- Pas de raison spéciale. Puis entre nous, t'es un peu une amie de la famille maintenant. _

_- Maintenant ? _Répliquais-je plus que surprise.

_- Ben oui… Tu traine bien avec Kellan ? _Quêta Kathleen.

_- Plus maintenant. _Murmurais-je.

_- Alors, vous êtes sortie ensemble ? _Chad était concentré sur la conversation, mais heureusement pour nous aussi sur la route. Il était aussi musclé que Kellan, les cheveux plus foncé, mais moins grand.

_- Que vous a-t-il dit ? _

_- Rien de spécial. _Rétorqua gentiment Kathleen.

_- Peut-être, qu'il a mentionnait une ou deux fois, être tombé sous ton charme. _Continua Chad, dans un rire tonitruant.

Ouais, sous mon charme, mon œil ! Pensais-je lamentablement. S'il l'avait était qu'un minimum, il ne serait pas parti.

_- Pourquoi vous trainez plus ensemble _? Continua Kathleen, un peu trop curieuse à mon goût.

_- Sa copine ne veut pas nous voir ensemble… et de toute façon, je suis trop occupé pour être avec quelqu'un. _

_- Qu'elle copine ? _Demandèrent en même temps le frère et la sœur.

_- Ben, sa copine ! C'elle pour laquelle il ne vient plus me voir. _

_- C'est quoi son nom ? _Me demanda rapidement Chad.

_- J'en sais rien moi. Puis, ce n'est pas à moi de poser toutes ses questions ? _Répliquais-je faussement outré.

Les deux de devant échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de commencer une pseudo conversation.

_- Kayla ? _

_- Non. Il sait pertinemment que les parents seront furieux. _Contre-attaqua Kathleen.

_- Annalynne ? _

_- Possible ! Du moins, c'est la seule possibilité. _Conclu-t-elle légèrement irritée.

_- D'accord avec toi. Annalynne est la seule à avoir le cran de revenir à la charge. _

_- Puis, c'est surtout la seule à imposer à Kellan d'abandonner ses amies. _Cracha vivement Kathleen. Je la déteste. Je l'ai toujours eu en grippe de toute façon.

_- Moi aussi ! _Renchéri Chad.

_- Pourquoi ? _Questionnais-je délicatement.

Kathleen se retourna un bref instant. Je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse, de la rancœur.

_- Annalynne. C'est surement avec elle qui se trouve en ce moment. Ça doit également être pour ça, qu'on le voit moins souvent. Annalynne est une vipère à l'écran comme à la vie. Elle prétend à qui veut l'entendre qu'avec Kellan ce n'est pas du sérieux… et cet imbécile, t'abandonne pour cette charpie. _Elle grogna de mécontentement.

_- On ne sortait pas ensemble ! _Dis-je dans un chuchotis.

_- Ouais, mais sa aurait pu… il n'a pas à t'oublie, faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Les Lutz ne sont pas comme ça ! _

Je regardais à travers la fenêtre. Nous avions fait un détour par le centre ville. Une chance.

_- Vous pouvez me laissez ici ? _Demandais-je timidement.

_- Tu habite dans le coin ? _Questionna rapidement Kathleen.

_- Mes frères… je vais les rejoindre ! _M'empressais-je d'ajouter, en ouvrant la portière.

_- D'accord ! Fait attention à toi et à la prochaine. _Me dit tendrement Chad accompagnait d'un magnifique sourire. Presque le même que Kellan.

Je courais presque jusqu'à l'appartement des garçons. J'avais très envie de poser sur le divan et de regarder la télévision tranquillement. Bien entendu, c'était peine perdu avec leur anniversaire. En effet, les garçons organiser leurs anniversaires ce soir en famille et demain avec les amis. Ils ne m'avaient toujours pas invité pour la deuxième partie. Je ne pouvais pas leurs en vouloir, mais une boule se forma dans ma gorge à cette pensée. Je frappais trois grands coups à la porte. Après quelques secondes d'attente, ce fut une belle brune élancé, qui vint m'ouvrir.

_- Oui ?_ Demanda-t-elle surprise.

J'étais complètement perdu. Qui c'était elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Revenons en arrière. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil sur la sonnette. « DELANEY » était écrit en toutes lettres. Non, je ne me suis pas trompée d'appartement.

_- T'as perdu ta langue ?_ Demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

_- Je… non. Désolé… Qui est tu ?_ Demandais-je en essayant de reprendre constance.

Son magnifique sourire disparut aussitôt. Elle me parut froide et légèrement sur les nerfs après ça.

_- Christy Carlson Romano !_ Dit-elle fièrement en me présentant sa petite main, parfaite. Comme si d'avoir son nom complet, ferait de ma vie un paradis.

_- Et toi, qui es tu ?_ Continua-t-elle froissée.

-Je ne pris même pas la peine de me présenter. Y avait assez de photos dans l'appartement pour qu'elle me replace.

_- Ou sont David et Mathéos ?_ Répliquais-je.

_- Aucune idée ! _

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle là ?

_- Tu me laisse entrer ?_ Demandais-je, tout de même poliment.

_- Je ne pense pas que les garçons apprécieraient !_ Décida-t-elle en refermant légèrement la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait elle.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je leur dirais que tout est de ma faute._ Dis-je de but en blanc en entrant rapidement dans l'appartement de mes frères. Je m'emparais brusquement du combiné et composer le numéro de David. Cette Christy sur les talons me dévisagé de haut en bas à chaque mouvement. Je tombais rapidement sur le répondeur. Je raccrochais et composais celui de Mathéos.

_- Allo ? _

_- Alisson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec le téléphone de Mat ? _

_- Et toi ? Que fait tu avec le téléphone de la maison de Mat ? _Rigola-t-elle, en me narguant.

_- C'est moi qui pose les questions !_

_- On arrive !_

_- Je… _

Je rêve ou elle vient de me raccrocher au nez. Le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond en ce moment. Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelques choses. La brunette me dévisagé étrangement. Je m'installais confortablement sur le divan comme convenu. Cette dernière partie récupérer une assiette de pâte dans la cuisine et revient.

_- Tu veux quelques choses ? _

_- Non, merci. J'ai plus très faim. _

Ce qui n'était que la stricte vérité. Cette histoire m'avait rendu… nauséeuse. Nath' bousculait sa petite amie pour moi. Pourquoi ? Nous n'étions plus ensemble. Il ne devait plus réagir de cette façon. Lundi au lycée, s'allait être l'enfer. Elle allait m'en faire baver cette bimbos et ses amies. Le téléphone sonna, j'allais décrocher, mais elle l'intercepta avant moi. Je décidais alors de partir. J'étais très mal à l'aise de me retrouver avec cette fille. Je ne la connaissais pas, pourtant elle était là… chez mes frères.

_- Bonjour…_

- …

_- Très bien, je lui dirais. A demain ! _

Aussitôt elle raccrocha et me lança un coup d'œil surpris.

_- Je vais partir ! _

_- Pourquoi ? Les garçons ne vont pas tarder. _

_- C'est mieux… pour tout le monde._ Continuais-je, en m'emparant de mon sac. _A bientôt peut-être ?_

Elle secoua seulement la tête, qui avait une petite mine. Je pris alors le chemin de la maison. A pied, j'en avais facilement pour dix minutes.

Mathéos et Alisson étaient arrivés une bonne heure après moi. Entre temps, j'étais partie acheter un gâteau d'anniversaire et quelques boissons. Anna jouait tranquillement à tortillais mes cheveux, quand David entra.

_- Bien le bonjour joli demoiselles ! _

_- Coucou David !_ Chantonna Anna en se jetant à son coup.

Je ne répondis pas. J'en avais assez qu'on me prenne pour la cinquième roue du carrosse. Même Alisson en savait plus que moi. Ce dernier me regarda intensément durant un petit moment puis reporta son attention sur Anna.

_- Si tout le monde est là. A table !_ Cria notre père complètement affamé.

Tout le monde était heureux. Anna chantonnait gaiement. Aaron discutait fièrement de football américain avec ses frères et mon père. Alisson discutait de mode avec Sydney et y avait moi. Broyant du noir dans mon coin. Personne ne m'adressa la parole durant tout le repas. Aucun des garçons ne s'expliqua sur cette brune. Alisson ne me questionna pas sur mon appel. En fait, j'étais devenu invisible. La peste en personne. Les garçons venaient tout juste de souffler les bougies et commençait à ouvrir les cadeaux.

_- C'est d'Aaron, Sydney, Anna et papa. _Claironna Alisson en présentant un gros carton.

_- Merci ! _Disent-ils en cœur.

David déchira habilement le papier cadeau, bleu nuit et tendis le carton à Mathéos. Une télévision écran plat était représentée sur l'emballage.

_- Y a plus de cinquante chaines à programmer. _Précisa Aaron, fièrement.

_- C'est trop cool ! _Commenta David.

Les garçons étaient émerveillés devant ce somptueux cadeau. Et je pouvais les comprendre. Ils allaient en profiter pleinement durant leurs soirées « jeu vidéo ».

_- Celui-ci c'est de ma part !_ Chantonna Alisson en tendant à chacun un paquet.

_- David commença à ouvrir d'abord son cadeau._

_- C'est quoi ? _Dit-il après quelques secondes de concentration.

_- Un pommeau de douche… lumineux ! _Dit-elle surexciter. _Tu le vise à la place de l'autre et hop, ça change de couleur suivant la température de l'eau…_

_- Trop fort ! _Hurla Anna et David en même temps.

_- Carrément ! _Renchérie Mathéos.

_- Normalement, il doit y avoir vert, quand l'eau est encre froide, bleu, orange et en rouge quand c'est très chaud. _

_- David ouvre l'autre ! _Quêta Sydney.

L'emballage ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres sur le sol.

_- C'est un jeu de société pour vos soirées loufoque._ Ironisa rapidement Alisson en voyant la tête de notre paternel.

_- Questions de Merde ? En effet, on risque de ne pas s'ennuyer. _Commenta David.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Quant à moi, j'en avais plus que marre de me retrouver au milieu une fois de plus. Je ressentais ce mal être, puissant sans pouvoir m'y libérer.

_- Il reste le cadeau de Sam et celui de votre mère. _Indiqua Alisson tel une présentatrice télé.

_- Celui de maman. _Réclama David.

Alisson leur tendis une enveloppe à chacun. Les garçons échangèrent rapidement un regard avant d'ouvrir communément leur présent.

_- Deux billets pour un match de hochet. _Hurla David en sautant sur sa chaise.

_- Deux billets pour un match de baseball. _Hurla à son tour Mathéos.

Se pourrait-il que leurs mères savent pour la brune de l'appartement ? Habituellement, elle se contente d'une place pour un. Etrange.

_- Sam ? _

Anna me tira de ma réflexion. Tout le monde attendait sagement, que je me décide à donner le cadeau.

_- Il est dans ma chambre._ Dis-je doucement.

Ils partirent au premier étage pour voir ce fameux cadeau. Les pauvres, ils allaient être déçus. Faute d'avoir peu d'argent. J'avais voulu faire original, mais les autres membres de la famille m'avaient dépassé.

_- Merci Sam, c'est trop beau. _

_- Ouais. _Bredouillais-je.

David me serra fortement dans l'étau de ses bras, puis m'embrassa le front.

_- C'est parfait pour le salon. Faut dire, que nos anciens rideaux étaient ridicules ! _Dit-il dans un rire profond.

_- T'a fait comment ? _Demanda Alisson déboussolé et émerveillé en même temps.

_- Sur internet. _Répondis-je.

_- C'est magnifique. Il en faudra un pour le salon. _Renchéri mon cher paternel.

Peut avant de partir, Kellan m'avait donné une idée formidable. La photo de famille des frères et sœurs sur un élément insolite. J'avais trouvé la semaine dernière cette idée de rideau.

_- Tu viens à notre petite fête demain ? _Demanda timidement Mathéos, après un long moment.

_- Je ne pense pas ! _Murmurais-je.

_- Je comprends. Je suis vraiment désolé Sam… J'aurais voulu faire les choses autrement. Mais ce sont nos amis. On a toujours fêté nos anniversaires deux fois ! _

_- Je sais. Et je vous comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _

_- Je m'inquiéterais toujours. Tu le sais non ? _

Je fis signe de la tête. Ma gorge était nouée. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je savais que tout ceci allait me retomber dessus.

_- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ?_ Demanda Alisson pour la énième fois de la journée.

_- Merci, mais non merci ! _Grimaçais-je.

Depuis son réveille, Alisson était une vrai pile alcaline. La chambre était un vrai carnage. Heureusement, que notre père n'était pas là.

_- J'ai besoin de nouveau habits !_ Hurla désespérément Alisson.

_- Oh, non !__Tu te rends compte du chantier que tu viens de faire ? _M'énervais-je._ Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger, illico presto. _

_- C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? _Houspilla David en entrant dans la pièce.

_- Manquer plus que le justicier « pas masquer » ! _Ironisais-je en roulant des yeux.

_- Oh, mais ne serais-je pas ma charmante sœur « Je fuis la vérité » ? _Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

Tiens ma fille, prend ça dans les dents. C'est ma journée ou quoi ? Je lui lançais un regard noir en sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne. Hors de question, que je supporte davantage leurs sarcasmes. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, David m'avait emprisonné contre son torse.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! _Murmurais-je la voix brisé.

_- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas dire ça ! _Dit-il délicatement._ Pardon. _

_- C'est rien ! _Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_- Tu sais Christy… ce n'est pas ma copine. _Murmura-t-il.

_- Vraiment ? _Dis-je surprise.

_- Parle à Mathéos. Il t'attend dans le jardin. _

Mon adorable frère me laissa en plan dans le couloir. J'avais le choix. J'avais toujours le choix avec eux.

Mathéos était confortablement installé sur la balancelle, installait en plein milieux du jardin. Avec les filles ont adorées faire des concours du saut. C'était à celle qui allait le plus loin. Je pris place près de lui, timidement. Mathéos était celui des deux jumeaux qui m'intimidé le plus. Pourtant, c'est celui avec qui j'avais plus d'affinité. C'était une étrange sensation. J'avais un profond respect pour ma famille, mes frères, mais l'avis de Mathéos était le plus « important » à mes yeux.

_- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? _Demanda-t-il, la tête basse.

_- Bien sûr que non ! _Répondis-je, étonnée. _Pourquoi dit tu ça ? _

_- Tu n'a rien demandé. Pas même fait de réflexion. _Récita calmement Mathéos.

_- Et alors ? _Contrais-je me prendre la tête maintenant ? Ce n'était pas son genre. D'habitude, il est plutôt réserver et dit les choses beaucoup plus tardivement.

_- Alors ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu as changé. Tu es différente. _

_- Différente ? _M'énervais-je légèà, qu'il inversé les rô avait un chic dans cette famille pour toujours retourner la situation. C'était même héréditaire.

_- Tu te renferme, tu es moins joyeuse. _Continua-t-il sur sa lançait.

_- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te foutre ! Vous avez vos vies, vos amis… je ne suis qu'une mouche sur le tableau. _Répliquais-je sèchement.

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand, tu es ce genre de fille ?_

_- De quoi tu parle ? _

_- Le genre de fille qui baisse les bras. Qui se dévalorise… Une Delaney ne réagit pas de cette façon. Encore moi, toi !_

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Mon frère m'avait mouché sur ce coup là. Depuis quand ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Cette fois la liste était longue.

_- Viens ce soir !_ Reprit-il délicatement en saisissant une de mes mains. _Sa ne sera pas pareille sans Samantha Delaney._

_- Je ne sais pas !_ Dis-je lamentablement en fuyant son regard. Je détestais faire du mal à ma famille.

_- Christy voudrait te connaitre !_ Elle ne t'a pas reconnue lorsque tu es venue à l'appartement. Elle était déstabilisée.

_- Et moi donc !_ C'est bizarre de trouver une fille chez vous. Enfin, une fille qui n'est pas _une Delaney. _Repris-je, souriante.

_- J'aurais voulu que ça soit différent. _Poursuivit Mathéos.

_- Moi aussi ! Que tu m'en parle avant Alisson par exemple. _

_- J'ai tout fait de travers ? Mais pour ma défense, j'ai rien dit à Alisson. Elle l'a découverte quelques heures avant toi. C'est pour ça, qu'on était ensemble, ce jour là. _

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Oh, oui ! Crois-moi, quand je dis que plus jamais je ne resterais seule pour une discussion avec cette furie._

Je me mis à rire toute seule à la surprise de mon chère frère.

_- Elle t'a harcelé de question ? _Demandais-je plus par politesse. Je connaissais malheureusement déjà la réponse.

_- A chaque fois, que je ne répondais pas complètement à la question elle me tapait sur le bras. J'ai une sœur violente ! Tu n'imagine pas mon choc. _Dit-il en essayant de rester sérieux. Mais ce fut peine perdu quand mon rire franchis mes lèvres.

_- Pardonné ? _Fini par demandait Mathéos soucieux du verdict.

_- Pardonné. _Murmurais-je en sautant sur son dos.

J'étais enfin seule à la maison. Mon père était partie faire quelques courses, à la surprise générale. J'allais faire réchauffer mon repas, quand la sonnette retentie. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? Etrange. J'ouvris rapidement la porte et découvris avec surprise, la petite amie de mon frère.

_- Bonjour ! _Dit-elle un énorme sourire sur le visage.

_- Bonjour. _Bafouillai-je, malgré moi._ Entre ! _

_- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Les garçons m'on dit que tu ne venais pas ce soir. J'ai eu peur que tout soit de ma faute. _

_- Non ! _M'écriais-je._ Je veux dire, tu n'y es pour rien ! _Continuais-en mal à l'aise.

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de ne pas être à ma place. _

_- A cause de moi ? _

_- Non. _

_- De Kellan ? _Murmura-t-elle pensive.

_- Quoi ? _Demandais-je surprise. Comment savait-elle ce genre de chose ?

_- Je sais que tu a un faible pour Kellan. Ne me demande pas mes sources ! _Continua-t-elle paume en l'air._ J'ai promis de rien dire. _

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire…ça t'apporte quoi ?_

_- A rien. J'en ai juste envie. _

_- C'est tout ?_ Répliquais-je étonnée.

_- Ecoute, malgré les apparences… je t'aime bien. T'es une fille cool. Les garçons n'arrêtent pas de parler de leur magnifique sœur Samantha. J'ai appris à te connaitre bien avant d'avoir une relation avec ton frère._

Je restais ébahie devant elle. En plus d'être une fille belle et populaire, elle était intelligente. Mathéos m'avait montré des photos d'elle sur internet, ainsi qu'un épisode de sa série. Oui, parce que Christy jouait dans une série à succès. D'ailleurs, Anna était une vraie petite groupie. Pire qu'avec Kellan, pensais-je. Voyant mon manque de résonnement et surtout de réaction, elle continua.

_- J'ai été surprise de te voir à l'appartement. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Les garçons voulaient nous présenter ce soir… mais c'est raté. _Dit-elle dans un magnifique rictus.

_- On peut dire que tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir les petites amies de mes frères… sauf si c'est du sérieux. _

_- Oh ! _

_- Autant te dire d'ailleurs, que tu es la première que je rencontre concernant Mathéos. Il n'a jamais trouvé utile de me présenter les autres. _

_- Je dois être reconnaissante alors ! _Plaisanta-t-elle.

_- Je pense juste que mon frère pense avoir une relation stable avec la belle Christy ! _Dis-je lentement.

A ma grande surprise la belle brune m'embrassa sur la joue. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement.

_- Bon assez parler et passons à l'action. _

_- Comment ça ? _M'inquiétais-je, instantanément. Ayant une grande famille et surtout des sœurs, je savais que cela n'annoncer rien d'agréable.

_- Je ne partirais pas sans toi. J'utiliserais la force s'il le fallait. Alors tu vas me faire un plaisir d'enfilais cette robe de grand couturier et te rendre à la fête d'anniversaire de tes frères. _

_- Euh… _

_- Je ne veux rien s'avoir. Ouste, dans la salle de bain. _Elle jeta le tout dans mes bras et me fit de gros yeux.

_- T'es pire que mes sœurs toi ! _M'exclamais-je, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain comme convenue.

Enfin de compte cette Christy Carlson Romano n'était pas si terrible. Elle pouvait même être agréable. C'était la première fille, à rejoindre notre famille.

* * *

**_ Alors les amis ????? C'étais comment ??? J'ai remis les jumeaux vous avez pu le constater ? et pas de Nath' ! :-)_**


	11. Chapter 11 : S contre K

**VOILA COMME PROMIS, JE TIENS MES PROMESSES ! AMUSEZ VOUS BIEN LES AMIS .... UNE PTIT SURPRISE POUR LA FIN ! **

**Merci encore mille fois pour vos review et vos observations pointues lol j'adore !  
**

* * *

**XI - S contre K.**

J'avais sur le dos, une magnifique robe de cocktail. Pourquoi devais-je portais ça ? J'étais tellement différente la dedans.

_- Elle te va à merveille ! _Déclara Christy surexcité._ Le violet est parfait. _Continua-t-elle en m'invitant à sortir de la maison. Je dois avouer, que j'avais un peu de mal à marcher avec ses échasses aux pieds.

_- Ce n'est pas un peu trop… _Demandais-je adroitement.

_- Court ? Magnifique ? Pas le moins du monde. Tu seras parfaite ! _

_- Parfaite pour quoi ? _M'emportais-je légèrement.

_- Pour que Kellan Lutz se rende compte de son erreur. _Grimaça-t-elle.

Je venais de m'arrêter aussi sec. Rende jaloux Kellan ? Hors de question. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le croiser.

_- Attend ! Tu es en train de me dire que Kellan sera à la fête ce soir ? _M'écriais-je surprise.

Elle me fit un léger signe de tête. Punaise, elle aussi était corrompue jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

_- Tu ne savais pas ? _

Mince, alors. J'avais tout faux ce soir. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir ?

_- Il sera avec sa copine ? _Demandais-je craintivement.

_- Euh… surement. Mais, elle cri partout qu'il ne sorte pas ensemble. Que ce sont simplement de très bons amis. Qu'ils aiment bien se retrouver pour faire la fête. _Débita-t-elle rapidement. Trop rapidement d'ailleurs.

_- Oui, pour s'envoyer en l'air, tu veux dire ! _

Je mis aussitôt, mes mains sur ma bouche. C'était sorti tout seul. Sans même que j'y ai pensé avant. Christy ce moqua gentiment de moi tout le long du trajet. Cette dernière m'apprit également, que mes frères avaient loué une salle de réception, à l'hôtel le plus huppé de Vancouver.

En arrivant, je ne vis que la magnifique décoration scintillante de l'hôtel. Tout était magnifique. Christy m'empoigna par l'avant bras, m'invitant à la suivre. Je me laissais sagement guider jusqu'à la salle de réception. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde. Ce qui me surprit. D'où connaissaient-ils tout ses gens ?

_- Voici mes deux grands amours ! _S'écria Mathéos en courant presque vers nous.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de nous et nous pris ensemble dans l'étau de ses bras.

_- Doucement tu vas les tuer ! _Ricana David en m'aidant à m'extirper de Mathéos.

_- Voleur ! _Cria Mathéos à son frère. Tout en resserrant sa prise sur ma pauvre personne.

_- Pardon ? Tu as les deux plus belles femmes dans tes bras et t'en prête même pas une à ton frère jumeaux ? Tu me déçois ! _Finit-il par dire tristement.

Mathéos fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant puis déclara sur un ton solennel sa défaite.

_- Ok ! Tu as gagné. _

David m'emprisonna par la suite dans ses bras et me fit voltiger dans les airs.

_- Vous êtes complètement malade ! _S'écria Alisson en nous rejoignant furieuse. _Repose là immédiatement. _En effectuant de grand signe dans les airs. Elle était vraiment furieuse la pauvre. Du moins, elle faisait mine.

_- Bonjour Alisson ! _Chantonnèrent les jumeaux gaiement.

Alisson perdit aussitôt son magnifique sourire. Elle venait de se rendre compte, qu'un complot avait eu lieu et qu'elle en été la cible. Les garçons adorés faire ce genre de chose. Les répercutions pouvait être terrible pour la pauvre victime. Ce soir, c'était notre chère sœur.

_- Cours, aussi vite que tu peux ! _M'alarmais-je.

Son visage exprima alors que de la peur. Et avant même que quelqu'un ne puissent bouger, Alisson pris ses jambes à son coup. Les garçons sur ses talons.

Je n'arrivais plus à m'empêcher de rire. Je ne regrettais pas, en fin de compte, d'être venue. Pourtant, je vis Christy se tendre et arrêter de rire. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que l'homme, dont j'étais amoureuse et qui m'avait trahi, venait de faire son apparition.

La fête touchait presque à sa fin. Les garçons étaient tout excités. Jamais encore, je ne l'ai avait vu dans cette état. Quant à moi, je m'étais efforcé de fuir Kellan et sa compagne. Je n'étais pas prête à entendre le doux son de sa voix. A le voir. Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. Sauf, que rien était à m'as porté.

_Une danse avec ton frère préféré ? _Murmura Mathéos doucement à mon oreille.

Je me retourner pour lui faire face. Il était tellement beau dans son costume. Il avait toujours ce splendide sourire sur le visage. Mathéos me guida jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde, ce qui m'arrangé. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention.

_- Tout va bien ?_ Questionna Mathéos la voix rauque.

_- Bien sur que oui !_ _C'est une soirée merveilleuse._

_- Alors, arrête de fuir !_ Continua Mathéos en m'attirant un peu plus dans ses bras.

_- De quoi tu parle_ ? Ripostais-je, stupéfaite.

_- Toi, Kellan. Vous ! _Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Y a jamais eu de « nous ». _M'indignais-je. _Pourquoi tout le monde se met en tête que quelques choses se passaient avec lui ? _

_- Parque c'est moi qui le dit ! _Entendis-je dire, derrière moi.

Mon sang ce glaça littéralement. Mince, il venait de nous entendre. Je n'arrivais pas à faire un seul mouvement. Mathéos fut le premier à réagir.

_- Sam ? _

Je clignais lentement des yeux.

_- Alisson propose de jouer aux questions de merde ! Vous venez ? _Hurla Christy.

Je me détachais délicatement de mon frère et partie rejoindre ma nouvelle grande amie. Deux fois en une journée qu'elle m'aidait. J'allais y prendre goût à force.

Presque une demi-heure, que nous jouons à ce jeu débile. Nous formions une espèce de cercle à même le sol. Pourquoi étais-je venue déjà ? A oui. Pour fuir Kellan. Est-ce que sa à marcher ? Pas le moins du monde. Ce dernier était installait face à moi. Il me regardait avidement. Je crois qu'il avait oublié sa copine et surtout mes deux grands frères surprotecteurs.

_- D'accord ! Nouvelle question : Que fait le père Noël, le reste de l'année ? _Demanda Alisson, sourire aux lèvres.

Je soufflais une fois de plus, face à ses questions débiles. Je comprenais le titre du jeu maintenant.

_- Il s'occupe de mère noël ! _Hurla gaiement David.

_- Idiot ! _Scanda Alisson en lui envoyant des confettis en pleine poire.

_- Ben quoi ? c'est le principe du jeu de dire ce qu'on pense. Et plus c'est idiot, mieux c'est. _Contre-attaqua-t-il, en essayant de faire partir les confettis de ses cheveux.

_- Mathéos ? _Continua adorée faire le maître du jeu. En fait, je la soupçonner d'avoir peur de jouer avec nous. Trop timide et trop mauvaise joueuse.

_ -Il change de lutins… _

_- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Christy surprise.

_- Ben, licenciement économique ! _Dit-il hilare.

_- Bon sang, j'ai les deux frères les plus idiots de la terre. _Murmurais-je.

_- On t'a entendu ! _Dirent-ils en cœur. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien.

_- Sam ? _Quêta Alisson.

_- Il fait la manche, bien sûr ! Sa coute cher de donner des cadeaux tout les ans. _Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Tous me regardèrent incrédules avant d'éclater de rire. Et je les suivis quelques secondes après.

_- Kellan ? _Continua Alisson essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_- Il livre des cadeaux chez les extra-terrestres ! _Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_- Ouais… _Décréta Alisson septique_. C'est plausible ! _

_- Annalynne ? _Cracha Alisson sans la regarder.

_- Euh… Il cherche de nouveau cadeaux à fabriquer ?! _Dit-elle timidement.

Alisson leva les yeux au ciel. Elle nous concerta du regard avant de donner son jugement.

_- Je crois que… c'est trop basique. Tu n'aurais pas autre chose ?_

Annalynne réfléchit quelques secondes avant de faire un signe négatif.

_- Ben pour une actrice, tu n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination. _Cracha vivement ma jeune sœur.

Je vis à peu près tout le monde avec un sourire sur le visage, évitant d'éclater de rire. Même à ma plus grande surprise… Kellan.

_- D'accord !_ Nouvelle question. Alisson tira une nouvelle carte, puis éclata de rire immédiatement. _Celle-là vous allez l'adorer_. Déclara-t-elle. _Avec quel personnage de la saga Harry Potter sortirais-tu ?_

_- Hermione ! _Hurlèrent Mathéos et David ensemble. Ce qui déclencha une fois de plus l'hilarité.

_- Sam ? _

- _Cédric Digorry._ Murmurais-je, en encrant mon regard dans celui de Kellan.

Ce dernier me fit un sourire au coin des plus magnifiques. Ma réponse l'avait donc amusé ? Tant mieux, je comptais m'amuser un peu moi aussi.

_- Kellan ? _

_- On n'a pas beaucoup le choix. Sa sera une Hermione aussi ! _

_- Annalynne ?_

_- Drago ! _Dit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment là, la conversation avec ma sœur Anna me revint en tête. Alisson riait délicatement en piochant une nouvelle carte. Elle aussi devait s'en souvenir.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? _Demanda David surpris par notre comportement.

_- Rien d'important ! _Décrétais-je en explosant de rire.

_- C'est à cause d'Anna Banana. _Continua Alisson._ Elle aurait hurlé à la mort, si elle savait ! _

_- Savait quoi ? _Continua Mathéos.

_- Personne ne peut aimer Drago… Parce que c'est un méchant. _Répliqua Kellan en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Merde ! C'est vrai il était là lui aussi. Mon sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. C'était ce jour là ou il m'avait abandonné. Comment avais-je pu oublier. Il avait choisi « une Hermione ». C'est comme ça que les filles m'avaient interpellé ce jour là.

_- Ouais. Elle a même dit que seule Sam, pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un Drago… parce qu'elle choppé toujours les mauvais garçons. _Continua Alisson en regardant Kellan.

Prend ça dans les dents, Lutz. Les filles Delaney sont solidaires.

_- Bon, on passe à une autre question ? _Réclama Christy. Visiblement elle avait compris que les choses dérapées.

_- Qui est l'homme le plus sexy du monde ? _Chantonna Alisson.

_- David ! _Déclara fièrement Mathéos.

_- Mathéos ! _Continua David enjoué.

_- Ce qui est bien avec eux, c'est qu'ils ne s'envoient pas de fleur ! _Murmurais-je.

_- Ben, quoi ? On dit seulement la vérité. _Contre attaqua Mathéos.

_- Samantha ? _Nous arrêtâmes notre sœur avant qu'une nouvelle guerre interfamiliale n'explose.

_- Je ne sais pas trop ! Pour moi c'est plutôt un podium. _

_- Je veux savoir ! _Commença Mathéos étonné.

Je vis Kellan se tendre légèrement. Quoi il avait peur pour sa vie ? Peut-être que je me risquerais de le mettre mal à l'aise. Sa pourrait être drôle.

_- Dicaprio, Chad Murray… et Lutz. _

Je vis les yeux de mon frère sortir pratiquement de sa tête. J'étais peut-être allait trop loin ? Tant pis. Christy me fit un clin d'œil. Annalynne avait sûrement dû arrêter de respirer. Quant à Kellan, il me regardait étrangement. Je relevais sourcil ce qui lui fit sourire franchement.

_- Kellan ? _Se concentra Alisson.

_- Scarlett Johansson ! _Dit-il sensuellement.

Les garçons applaudirent joyeusement, à cette réponse. Ce qui valu une claque derrière la tête à notre chère frère Mathéos. Celui-ci fut étonné par le geste de sa compagne. Puis, il lui dira la langue grossièrement. Ce qui nous fit rire. Sauf Alisson.

_- Pas étonnant, une blonde ! _Cracha-t-elle, à la surprise générale. _Annalynne ? _

_- Kellan !_

Sans attendre d'avantage et attendre que quelqu'un ne réagisse à cette pique. Alisson piocha une nouvelle carte.

_- Quelle est la meilleure adaptation d'un livre au cinéma ? _

_- Eragon !_ Déclara David.

_- J'ai mieux :_ _Harry Potter. _Hurla Mathéos en agitant les bras dans tout les sens. D'ailleurs, il faillit assommer la pauvre Christy.

_- T'es dingue ou quoi ?_ Harry Potter ? S'indigna-t-elle.

_- Ouais, j'adore !_ Continua t-il satisfait.

_- Sam ?_

_- PS : i love you. _Dis-je doucement.

_- Ouais !_ Hurlaient Christy et Alisson simultanément.

_- Un truc de nana !_ Rouspéta Mathéos.

_- Kellan ?_ Alisson ignora royalement notre frère et continua son rôle d'animatrice de jeu.

_- Twilight !_ Dit-il fièrement.

_- Accepter avec bon cœur !_ Déclara Alisson en applaudissant dans ses mains.

_- C'est un truc de nana sa aussi ?_ Demandais-je à Mathéos. Visiblement se dernier ne savais pas quoi dire.

_- Absolument pas !_ Rétorqua David. C'est une belle histoire, avec des vampires.

_- C'est ça !_ Une belle histoire… protège ton ami, ta raison ! Lui dis-je franchement.

_- C'est reparti._ « miss grincheuse est de retour ».

_- Oh !_ Fis offenser. Je ne suis plus « miss je fuis les problèmes » ? Me moquais-je.

David grogna entre ses dents se qui me fit sourire. Je vis du coin de l'œil Kellan mal à l'aise. J'y allais peut-être un peu fort. Mais il l'avait cherché.

_- Annalynne ?_

_- Into the Wild_

-_ Jamais vu !_ Crachota Alisson. _Ok ! Dernière question : Si tu devais échanger ta vie avec celle d'un autre joueur, qui choisirais-tu ?_

_- Ben, je suis bien contente de ne pas jouer à ce jeu débile._ Déclara Christy en plaisantant.

_- Avec Sam !_ Murmura Mathéos sans me regarder.

J'étais plus que surprise. Pourquoi ? Ma vie était tellement ennuyeuse.

_- Pareille _! Décida David.

_- C'est quoi encore que cette blague. Ma vie ? Vous savez mieux que qui conque… qu'elle n'est pas toute rose. _

_- Ouais, mais au moins tu vi au jour le jour._

_- N'importe quoi ! Ma vie est régit par ma famille… _Murmurais-je tristement.

_- Sam ? _Nous coupâmes Alisson.

_- Euh… toi ! _Confessais-je, en haussant les épaules.

_- Pourquoi ? _Continua-t-elle plus que surprise.

_- Ben, tu es jeune et innocente ! _M'exprimais-je timidement.

_- Kellan ? _

_- Toi aussi ! _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Tu vois ta sœur tout les jours. _Clama Kellan haut et fort. Ce qui me surprit. Putain, il veut notre mort ou quoi ?

_- Ben dis donc. Si ça ce n'est pas… _

Mathéos s'arrêta net en voyant le regard noir qu' Alisson et moi lui lancions.

_- Vous faites chier toutes les deux… vous avez vos règles ou quoi ? _Hurla abasourdi Mathéos.

_- Annalynne ? _Demanda Christy ravie que la partie soit enfin finie. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

_- Samantha ! _Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- Tu ne me connais pas. _Lançais-je indigné.

_- Kellan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. J'en connais suffisamment. _Continua-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

_- Ouais… bien entendu. _Sifflais-je, entre mes dents._ Je crois que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui._ _Je vais me coucher !_ Proclamais-je en essayant de me relever.

Être restait assise à même le sol, m'avait engourdit les jambes. Je vis le reste du groupe ranger le jeu et certain se lever. Je récupérais mon sac et mon gilet haute couture sur l'un des sièges, puis filais vers l'accueil, afin de récupérer la clé de chambre. Sauf, que quelqu'un avait pas prévu que les choses se passent ainsi.

_- Tu compte m'évitait pour le restant de tes jours ? _Hurla Kellan dans le hall.

Bravo, maintenant nous avions l'attention de presque tous les employés présents. Et faut dire que malgré l'heure tardives, il y'en avait pas mal.

_- Oh ! Voilà qui échange les rôles… très gentlemen. _Dis-je sur le même ton qu'il avait employé. Froid, distant et légèrement en colère.

_- Joue pas à ça avec moi… je suis plus fort que toi ! _Me dit-il en réduisant considérablement la distance entre nous.

_- Ouais… je n'ai pas peur de toi, Lutz ! _Dis-je calmement, à ma grande surprise.

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Pas une seule seconde, je ne tremble devant toi. Tu n'es rien ! _Finis-je par murmurais.

Kellan était à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. Nos yeux encré l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux, son regards, son souffle sur ma joue… tout m'avait manqué. Oh, oui. Kellan Lutz m'avait horriblement manqué. La suite, je ne l'avais pas du tout imaginé. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Kellan pris mon visage tendrement entre ses mains, puis déposa subtilement ses lèvres douces et fermes sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser farouche et désireux. Non. C'était un baiser emplit de tendresse et d'abandon. S'il savait depuis combien de temps, j'attendais cette instant. C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. Tout était si parfait, si exquis.

_- Kellan ? _Entendis-je, de quelques parts près de nous.

Ce dernier repris place sur terre, ainsi que notre respiration. Nous étions toujours dans le hall, avec tous ses yeux étonnés. Mes frères, ma sœur, les personnes travaillant à l'hôtel, Christy un sourire à ce démonté la mâchoire. Et Annalynne ! Visiblement hors d'elle. Je me reculer de quelques pas de Kellan. Ce dernier avait un regard étrange. Indéchiffrable.

Je me retourner vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, lui souffla le numéro de chambre. Elle s'empressa de me donner la clé et je partie rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Laissant derrière moi, un silence froid et dangereux.

* * *

**Moi Satique ? Absolument pas !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pardon d'avance ... je mets la suite ce week-end. j'ai des petites retouches de dernières minutes à approfondir ! lol**


	12. bonus : personnages acteurs

**Bonus : Personnages = Acteurs !**

**  
**_Pour vous faire patienter et que quelques personnes m'ont demandé de faire un rapprochement entre les personnages et acteurs connus !_

_Je ne sais pas si vous les aviez vus comme ça …. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Désolé d'avance ! _;-)

**FAMILLE DELANEY**

**Samantha **= Je reviens sur mon choix principale. sa sera donc Hillary Duff.

**Mathéos et David** = Jumeau London (des vrais jumeaux en plus) voici une image !

**Alisson** = Alexis Bledel

**Sydney** = Dakota Fanning

**Aaron** = Jake T. Austin

**Anna** =Elle Fanning

**

* * *

**

**Personnages secondaires importants **

**Kellan **= Kellan LUTZ (bien évidement)

_**Nathanaël**_ = Chace Crawford (Gossip Girl)

**Justin** = Jesse McCartney (Très dure comme choix) ;-p

**Kathleen** = aucune idée ! et vous ?

**Christy** =Christy Carlson Romano

**Annalynne **= Annalynne McCord (sans commentaire lol)

* * *

_**Alors ??? C comment ? dites je prends toutes les critiques ! lol**_

_**merci par avance les amis **_

_**ps : j'ai bientot fini le chapitre !**_

_**j'ai mis les photos des personnages sur mon profils !**_


	13. Chapter 12 : Chambre 106

**_Voici le moment que beaucoup attendait ! _**

**_bonne lecture !!_**

* * *

**XIII - Chambre 106.**

Je m'étais précipité dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je voulais par-dessus tout dormir. J'étais épuisé. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Les robes de grand créateur, les nombreux invités, sourire à tous ses gens dont je connais même pas le nom, être polis avec tes pestes telle qu'Annalynne McCord ! Je m'allongeais sur le lit sans me dévêtir. Je venais de vivre l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas que cela se brise. Je me sentais tellement faible. Je me roulais en boule sur le lit. J'avais un peu froid, mais tellement pas la force de bouger. Malheureusement, on frappa à la porte. Je fermais les yeux férocement. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir. Je voulais être seule. Cependant, la personne était vraiment insistante. Je me relevais délicatement et rejoint en titubant la porte, que j'ouvris sans jeter un coup d'œil à mon invité. Je fis rapidement marche arrière et me jeta sur le lit. Je sentis quelqu'un s'allonger près de moi. Je refermais encore plus violemment les yeux et me remis en boule. Peut m'importer de connaitre l'interlocuteur. Je voulais dormir et en aucune façon parler.

J'étais dos à cette personne, rapidement je sentis une main glisser le haut de mon épaule. Une main ferme, mais tellement douce. Ce pourrait-il ?

_- Kellan ?_ Murmurais-je finement.

_- Je suis là !_

Il l'avait chuchotais tellement près de mon oreille. Comme dans un conte de fées. Oui, parce que Kellan Lutz était mon prince charmant. J'avais tellement rêvé de lui étant petite, sans jamais pouvoir il mettre un visage. Mais maintenant, je savais. C'était lui. Le seul à pouvoir me rendre mon amour.

Kellan déposa un tendre baisser sur mon épaule se qui m'arracha quelques frissons. J'avais froid d'amour pour lui. Il écarta quelques mèches de mon coup et sa bouche vint s'écrasait sensuellement sur ma peau. Je ne pus retenir le gémissement de bonheur qui franchi mes lèvres. Kellan s'attarda sur mon coup, laissant sa langue parcourir mon épiderme. Il me rapprocha de lui. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

_- Tu sens tellement bon. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier…_ Dit-il la voix âpre, mais tellement séduisante.

_- Que fais-tu là ? _M'aventurais-je.

_- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir…_ _pas après ça !_ Continua t-il difficilement. _Je t'en supplie. Juste cette nuit. _

_- Juste cette nuit. _Chuchotais-je.

Je voulais faire tomber toute mes barrières cette nuit. J'en avais toute les capacités. Mais pensé à demain. Sans lui. Me faisait tellement de mal.

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué. C'était horrible loin de toi ! _

Je n'avais pas la force de répondre. De parler. Rien que de penser au mois écoulés, j'avais envie de pleurer.

J'entendis Kellan respirait tendrement dans mes cheveux. Ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Il me serra encore un peu plus. Son corps était tellement proche du mien. Tellement chaud.

_- Tu devrais entrer sous les draps ! _Murmura-t-il en embrassant ma chevelure.

_- Pas la force. _Couinais-je, malgré moi.

J'entendis son magnifique rire et le lit tremblait légèrement.

_- Tu me permets ? _

J' haussais les épaules. Je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait parler. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Ce matin déjà, je n'aurais jamais imaginé être ce soir dans les bras de Kellan Lutz. L'homme de ma vie. Il se recula complètement de moi. Une immense sensation de solitude et de froid m'envahit aussitôt. Je me reculer pour ravoir son corps près du mien. Mais, il me repoussa tendrement. J'allais protester, mais je sentis ses doigts glisser le long de mon dos. Kellan se saisit de la fermeture éclair et la descendit avec une telle lenteur, que j'aurais pu me consumer. Puis, je repris possession de mes moyens. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment ça ? Du moins ce soir ? Quelques minutes… moins d'une heure, après notre premier baiser. Kellan du sentir mon corps se tendre, puisqu'il retira sa main de ma robe.

_- Fais-moi confiance. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise pensé._ Dit-il calmement.

Lui faire confiance ? J'avais essayé, mais il était parti. Et je savais au fond de moi que demain Kellan ne sera plus là. Mais cette nuit il était à moi. Rien qu'à moi. J'essayais de me concentré. Me vider l'esprit afin de me détendre. Je réussis après plusieurs minutes. J'entendais Kellan. Je me caler alors, sur sa respiration. Il reprit délicatement là ou nous en étions. Kellan fit glisser le plus doucement possible, ma robe de mon corps. Il arriva bien trop vite à mon gout au niveau de mes hanches, qu'il cajola du bout des doigts. C'était tellement agréable. Je soulevais mes hanches pour qu'il puisse glisser la tenue. Il comprit et le fis rapidement. J'entendis alors ma robe jeté au loin.

_- S'il arrive malheur à cette robe, Christy te tuera._ Lui dis-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

_- Ce n'est pas Christy qui me fait peur !_ Dit-il un peu plus sérieusement.

Kellan venait de réveiller ma curiosité.

_- Qui ?_ M'empressais-je de demander.

_- Ta charmante sœur ! _

Je pouvais sentir dans mon dos, un Kellan tendu, avec une légèrement grimace sur le visage. Ce qui me fit pouffer. C'est vrai que ma sœur n'avait pas été des plus agréables ce soir. Je pouvais la comprendre. Je n'avais moi-même pas été de très bonne compagnie. Surtout pour l'étalon allonger dans mon lit.

_- Je peux me permettre de dire autre chose ? _Quêta Kellan, un peu plus joyeux.

_- Oui. _

_- Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. _

Je me souvenais alors que je me trouvé en sous vêtement devant un homme. Je sentais le rouge me monté au joue. J'avais tout d'un coup vraiment très chaud.

Kellan me retourna méticuleusement vers lui. J'avais toujours les yeux clos. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il sentait tellement bon. C'était si agréable d'être dans ses bras.

_- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait ! _

Il avait une voix tellement implorante, que je ne pus faire autrement. J'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mirage. Un rêve. Mon regard se planta alors, dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient tellement beaux et scintillant. Il scruta mes prunelles, pendant un très long moment. J'en avais perdu le temps. J'étais comme en équilibre contre son torse fort et musclé. Mon visage fut enveloppé par ses douces mains. Kellan ne bougea pas. Il voulait que je fasse les quelques centimètres qui nous séparé. Que je lui prouve que je le voulais de lui, ici, ce soir. Je fis alors la courte distance sans le quitter des yeux. Mes lèvres caressèrent les siennes amoureusement. C'était une telle sensation de légèreté. Je relâchais ses lèvres dans un sourire. Ce dernier avait visiblement beaucoup aimé cet échange.

_- File sous les draps ! _Dit-il la voix horriblement sensuelle.

_- Tu me rejoints ?_ Demandais-je entre mes cils. Ce qui le fit chavirer.

Je me mis rapidement sous les draps, tandis que Kellan retira sa splendide chemise. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il revient vers moi.

_- Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il confus.

_- Ça risque d'être inconfortable. _Murmurais-je faiblement, en regardant son pantalon_. _

_- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser en m'installant avec toi dans un lit à moitié nu. _

_- Je suis bien à moitié nue moi ! _Contrais-je.

_- D'accord, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. _M'indiqua-t-il un large sourire sur le visage.

_- Prétentieux. _Dis-je en me réinstallant contre l'oreille_. _

Ce dernier rigola, mais quitta tout de même son pantalon et me rejoignis rapidement avec un simple boxer signé Calvin Klein. Dieu qu'il était beau et attrayant. Je nouais rapidement mes jambes aux siennes.

_- Agréable ? _Demanda-t-il surpris de mon initiative.

_Très ! _Glissais-je, en me rapprochant encore plus de lui. J'avais besoin de ce contact avec lui. Ce moment de pure tendresse me faisait tant de bien. Sa présence était tellement reposante. Je le fixais affectueusement dans les yeux. Le calme nous entourant était relaxant. Il n'y avait plus que Kellan et Samantha. Sans aucune barrière. J'avais espérer ce genre de moment avec lui. Mais pas des aussi puissant. A ma grande surprise Kellan brisa ce calme, sans pour autant le gâcher. Le son de sa voix était si délicat.

_- Tu m'as vraiment manqué Sam ! Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire pardonner… mais je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. _

_- C'est la vie ! _Murmurais-je, la voix tremblante. Cet aveu m'avait plus que toucher. Et je ne voulais pas lui montrer.

Kellan posa son front contre le mien puis continua la conversation.

_- Je m'en veux d'être partie de cette façon. _

_- Lâchement ? _Demandais-je.

_- Lâchement, comme un pauvre con que je suis ! _Dit-il la voix serré._Tu es encore plus belle que je ne le pensais. _Continua-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Je l'entendis gémir contre mon coup, se qui me surpris. Je me blotti contre lui un peu plus. Cependant, il me repoussa un peu.

_- Désolé. _S'excusa Kellan confus.

_- Pas de problème. _Répondis-je timidement.

_- Tu es si belle que mon corps réagit assez rapidement… _

Sans lui laissait le temps de continuais, je pris possession de ses lèvres fougueusement. Nos langues se retrouvèrent dans une danse sensuelle et je pus sentir sa dureté augmenter au fil des minutes. Kellan rompus en premier notre étreinte. Il me retourna rapidement et colla mon dos à son torse.

_- Si tu continue ainsi, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes… et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Pas ce soir ! _Fini-t-il par avoué dans un chuchotis presque inaudible.

_- Bonne nuit !_ Lui dis-je la voix ensommeillée. J'étais prête à rejoindre morphes.

_- Bonne nuit Sam._ Fais de beaux rêves !

Kellan embrassa une nouvelle fois ma chevelure dans un soupire profond.

En me levant ce matin là, un vide immense se fit ressentir. L'homme de ma vie était partie. N'est-ce qu'un rêve ? Sur l'oreiller, une enveloppe et une orchidée blanche. Je la pris lentement et l'ouvris. Rien que la première phrase me mis en transe.

_« Ces amants s'aiment depuis toujours,_

_Cependant ils vivent l'un sans l'autre depuis des jours,_

_Leur séparation n'est que physique,_

_Mais tellement tragique._

_Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. »_

_**K.**_

_- Je t'aime tellement fort. _Murmurais-je avant de fondre en larmes.

* * *

**Alors ???????? _Vous m'en voulait ?_** lol


	14. Chapitre 13 : La tête sous l'eau

**kikou tout le monde ! me revoici... avec plein de rebondissement ! Bonne lecture. **

**Ps: Merci infiniment pour vos review (c'est grâce à vous si j'écris aussi vite et pour pouvoir lire vos réactions)**

**Patsy Vollant , K. Sawyer, ****SoSweetySoCrazy,scotty, Meggie, et tous ce qui lisent sans laisser de review_ (je vous en veux pas, mais c'est un peu dommage)_**

* * *

**XIV - La tête sous l'eau**

Deux longues semaines. Rien que ça. Durant deux semaines, j'étais partie rendre visite à ma mère. Pas un jour, ne sais passer sans une altercation. Ma mère était beaucoup trop superficielle pour moi. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de me comprendre et moi je ne voulais pas jouer à la fille modèle. C'est ainsi, qu'après notre quatorzième dispute que je rentrais chez Arès. Mon paternel.

Je poussais la porte, valise sous le bras. Alisson m'accueillis avec un large sourire sur le visage. Dieu, qu'elle m'avait manqué.

_- Bonjour grande sœur ! _Chantonna-t-elle en s'emparant d'une de mes valises.

_- Bonjour petite sœur ! _Déclarais-je surprise.

_- Alors ? _

_- Alors ? _L'imitais-je en utilisant la même expression de fouine, que la sienne.

Alisson roula des yeux et fila en haut des escaliers. Elle s'arrêta à mis chemin entre sa chambre et la mienne.

_- La mienne ! _Murmurais-je en la doublant.

Je rangeais tranquillement mes habits dans les placards, quand ma charmante sœur fouineuse-jusqu'au-bout-des-ongles entrepris son interrogatoire.

_- C'étais comment chez ta mère ? _Demanda-t-elle, difficilement_. _

_- Euh… bizarre et long. _Dis-je, en grimaçant._ Disons qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup changée depuis ma dernière visite. _

_- Vous, vous êtes souvent disputées ? _

_- Chaque jour ! _Déclarais-je tristement.

_- Et sinon, ta réfléchis ? _

_- A quoi ? _Demandais-je feintant la surprise. Je savais pertinemment, ce que voulait savoir Alisson. Mais, je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir aussi facilement.

_- Ben… tu sais… t'es partie pour réfléchir sur… toi..._ Bégaya la jolie brune, tout en évitent soigneusement mon regard.

_- J'ai réfléchis… sur moi ! _Répliquais-je tout de même pensive.

_- Et ? _

_- Je ne sais toujours pas. _

_- Tu devrais l'appeler ! _

_- Tu sais je t'aime, tu es ma sœur… mais, je n'écouterais plus jamais un seule de tes conseille ! _Dis-je un peu plus froidement que nécessaire.

_- Tu sais Kellan t'aime vraiment. D'ailleurs, il a parlé de toi avec les jumeaux. _Dit-elle dans un chuchotement consternant.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ? _M'exclamais-je, surprise et anxieuse.

_- Que tu lui plaisais. Qu'il avait fait le con avec toi ! Qu'il n'avait pas le choix, pour le moment et qu'il devait partir… mais qu'il reviendrait. _

_- Qu'est-ce que les jumeaux ont dit ? _Ma voix avait grimpé dans les aigus sans même m'en rendre compte.

_- Aucune idée. Ils ne crachent pas facilement le morceau. De vrais tombeaux ! _Dit-elle en grimaçant. Mais…

_- Mais ? _Insistais-je.

_- J'ai réussis à faire parler Christy. _Continua-t-elle, en sautillant sur le Anna Banana aurait pu faire. Alisson pouvait vite revenir en enfance, quand elle le voulait.

_- T'es diabolique. _Proclamais-je en m'installant sur le lit, tout près d'elle. Alisson avait plus que mon attention. Elle m'avait manipulé comme elle savait si bien le faire.

_- Christy m'a confirmé ce que je redoutais… Ils veulent bien que Kellan Lutz sorte avec leur jeune sœur… cependant, il y a une close. _

_- Laquelle ? _M'écriais-je.

_- Tu ne devine pas ?_

Je fis un non définitif de la tête. Elle sourit à pleine dent, puis s'élança dans un monologue alléchant.

_- C'est pourtant facile. Ils veulent plus d'Annalynne Mc Machin dans sa vie… ni comme ami, ni comme femme de ménage. Et qu'il proclame haut et fort à la terre entière qu'il n'a dieu que pour une seule femme. Samantha Delaney ! _Hurla Alisson en sautant littéralement cette fois, sur le lit m'entraînant avec elle.

J'étais rapidement sortie de la maison, après avoir entendu le discours d'Alisson. Plus d'Annalynne ? Qu'elle bonheur, pensais-je frénétiquement. J'avais rejoint l'épicerie du centre ville, en un temps record. J'avais remarqué les placards légèrement vides ainsi que le réfrigérateur. Tu parle sans moi, ils sont rien. J'étais revenue juste à temps pour le repas de midi. Sauf, que je n'avais pas prévu de trouver toute la famille sagement assise au salon. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? _Demandais-je légèrement inquiète.

_- Nous t'attendions._ Commença mon père calmement.

Sans me faire attendre, je pris place entre Anna et Sydney. Mon père se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole. Ce dernier avait une sale mine, depuis quelques temps, mais aujourd'hui c'était bien pire. Des cernes sous les yeux, le temps plutôt blanc.

_- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de vous dire la vérité. _

Il se racla une seconde fois la gorge. Il éviter de nous regarder regardant dans le vague.

_- J'ai essayé de trouver une solution… mais rien n'y fait. Y a un trois mois, l'entreprise à connu un grand coup dur. Notre plus gros client c'est retirer. Avec lui à suivit quelques petits. Quelques licenciements ont était effectuer et y a un mois, j'ai appris que mon poste allait être supprimé. _

_- Tu t'es fait virer ? _Demanda David, tout aussi surpris que nous.

_- J'ai effectué mon dernier jour de travaille. Je suis donc un chômeur de plus dans ce monde stupide ! _Dit-il d'une voix chancelante, tout en inclinant la tête signe de défaite.

_- On va trouver une solution. Tu va vite trouver du travaille, je me fais pas de souci pour toi. _Décréta Mathéos, ce voulant encourageant.

_- Cela fait trois semaines que je cherche. Et je n'ai encore eu aucun rendez-vous. Je crois que je ne trouverais plus rien de potable à mon âge. _

_- Tu n'es pas vieux, papa. _Murmura Anna, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Bref, tout ça pour vous dire, que je vais avoir du mal à vous garder avec moi. _

_- Quoi ? _Nous écriais-je comme une seule personne.

_- Je vais vous demandez d'aller vivre avec vos mères. Je sais que cela va être dur pour tous, mais nous n'avons malheureusement plus le choix. _

_- Tu veux qu'on reparte chez nos mères ? Qu'on soit séparé ? _Demanda Alisson déstabilisé.

_- Je suis désolé… j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous garder tous ensemble. Mais les frais sont trop important, je ne peux pas faire autrement. _

Avant même que nous poussions répliquer, il reprit relevant la tête vers nous.

_- Alisson, tu iras dormir chez tes frères jusqu'à la fin de semaine. Ta mère viendra te récupérer ce week-end. _

Mon père ce tourna alors vers Aaron et Sydney, qui étaient tendus comme un arc.

_- Samantha vous déposera chez votre mère vendredi. Votre mère, souhaite que vous alliez chez elle le plus tôt possible. _

_- Anna peut rester avec moi, jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Ensuite, elle ira vivre avec sa mère et son beau-père dans le sud. _

_- Non. Je ne veux pas partir. Je reste avec vous. Avec Sam… _Pleurnicha Anna, m'agrippant férocement l'avant bras.

Mon père fis comme si de rien et se leva avec des mouvements incertains. Ça ne pouvait pas ce finir comme ça. Pas notre famille, j'avais besoin d'eux.

_- Et moi ? _Réussis-je, à articulais.

Mon père ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner pour me répondre.

_- Fait comme bon te semble. Tu es majeure… _

_- Tu te débarrasse de moi ? _

_- Sam ! Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Tes frères et sœurs doivent prendre exemple sur toi. _

_- Donc je suis sans domicile à partir de quand ? _Continuais-je, le plus flegmatique possible, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Mon départ lui était beaucoup plus facile qu'aux autres, visiblement.

_- Le plus tôt possible. La maison sera vendue à la fin du mois. _

Avant la fin du mois ? Les larmes me viennent aussitôt aux yeux. Cela ne me laissait, moins de deux semaines. De toute façon, mon père ne voulait plus de moi. Soit, je partirais des ce soir. Mais d'abord, je devais trouver un toit pour dormir.

_- Je suis désolé, mais je vais avoir besoin de la voiture. _Contrattaqua mon père.

_- Très bien. Tu veux quoi d'autre ? Mes vêtements pour ta future fille ou ta future femme peut-être ? _

_- Samantha ne me pousse pas. _

Je sortis les clés de mon sac et les jeta sur la table du salon. Très bien, en une demi-heure seulement, j'avais perdus ma chambre, ma maison, ma famille et maintenant ma voiture. Que pouvait-il m'arrivait de plus ?

J'étais montée comme une furie faire mes valises, que je venais de défaire seulement deux heures plus tôt. Autant ne pas retarder l'inévitable. Je n'avais pas très envie de faire mes adieux. Je partirais sans faire de vague comme d'habitude. Une fois mon père hors de vue, je posais la fameuse question à mes frères.

_- Je peux venir chez-vous ?_

_- Ça va être difficile de vous avoir toutes les deux ! _Murmura David.

_- Pourquoi ? On la déjà fait… _Répliquais-je, tout en repoussant mes sanglots depuis le début de la conversation. J'avais enfin eu le courage de leurs demandaient de m'héberger. Et voilà que eux aussi ne voulais pas de moi.

_- Seulement pour une ou deux nuits. Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment. _Déclara Mathéos en contrecarrant mes plans et mes envies.

_- Donc vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? _

_- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, Sam. _Continua David tout en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

_- Pas de problème, je trouverais un autre lieu. _

_- Où ? _Questionna Mathéos sourcil froncés.

_- Sa ne vous regarde pas. Vous ne voulez pas héberger votre sœur ? Alors, quelqu'un d'autre le ferra._

_- Tu va chez ta mère ? _

Que dire ? Surement pas la vérité. Sinon, ils me tueraient sur place.

_- Oui… Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. _

Aussitôt dit, je partis de chez mon père mes deux valises sous le bras. Heureusement qu'elles étaient doté de roulettes. Sinon, je ne serais pas allez bien loin. Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers l'arrêt de bus, au coin de la rue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étais assise lourdement sur l'un des sièges de l'autobus municipal. C'était l'heure. Le moment de vérité. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il était ma seule chance. Hors de question, que j'aille vivre chez ma stupide mère. J'étais perdu et seule. Pourquoi avoir voulu m'aider, y a de cela un an, pour me tourner le dos ensuite ? Je les détester de me faire souffrir, de me sentir in-désiré.

Voilà, j'y étais. Devant moi, une porte. Sa porte. Je frappais quelques coups, puis attendis anxieusement. La porte s'ouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard. Nathanael m'analysa un instant, avant de me laisse libre passage.

_- Entre ! _Fut la seul chose qui réussit à dire.

Réprimant mes sanglots et mes frissons, je fis un pas chez mon ancien amant. Déposant au passage mes deux grosses valises près de l'entrée, je m'aventurais vers le salon. Et me laissait tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Nathanael, ne fit aucune remarque, mais il m'étudia encore un peu, avant de souffler bruyamment.

_- Alors ? _

_- Alors… je n'ai plus de maison. _Murmurais-je grelottant.

_- Mais encore ? _

_- Je pourrais peut-être rester ici… jusqu'à la fin de semaine ? _

Je vis Nathanaël réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de contre-attaquer.

_- Je te promets de me faire plus petite qu'une souris. Je pourrais même dormir sur le divan. _

Nathanaël s'installa tout près de moi, m'emprisonna les mains dans les siennes.

_- J'aurais voulu te dire oui… tu le sais ? _

_- Mais ? _Murmurais-je dans un sanglot.

_- Mais faut d'abord que j'en parle..._

_- A poupée Barbie. _Continuais-je à sa place.

_- Je suis désolé !_ Déclara-t-il, alors qu'il m'entourai de ses bras.

Ce qui me fit un bien fou. Je m'endormis comme une masse, seulement une heure après. J'étais plus qu'épuisait. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Moi, de retour chez mon bourreau ? J'étais revenue là ou m'a place devait être ? Auprès tout, Nath', n'avait jamais était désagréable avec moi. Il m'avait aimé, beaucoup plus que ma famille. Et sa famille, m'aimaient plus que la mienne. Pourquoi ? J'avais comme la tête sous l'eau. Du mal à respirer et surtout une impossibilité à réfléchir. A comprendre ma nouvelle situation.

C'est lorsque j'ouvris les yeux sur le visage souriant de Nathanael, que je pris réellement conscience de ma débilité.

_- Bonjour. _Chuchota t-il, tout en repoussant une de mes mèches de devant mes yeux.

_- Salut. _Répondis-je un peu plus froidement en m'enroulant dans les couvertures.

_- Désolé de te réveiller, mais je voulais te dire que je me rends en cours. _Continua t-il en grimaçant.

_- Pas de souci !_

_- Tu compte rester combien de temps ? _Questionna Nath', tout en enfilant une veste.

_- Euh… bonne question ! _Répondis-je gênée.

_- Pas d'importance, c'est juste pour savoir. A ce soir ? _Lâcha t-il, en filant hors de l'appartement.

A ce soir ? Certainement. De toute façon, personne à part lui ne voulait de moi. Attend, c'étais pas sur. Il devait avoir la permission. Mais, au plus profond de mon cœur, je savais que tout était perdu. Barbie, ne voudrais pas de moi. Je me levais en titubant un peu jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche chaude s'imposait.

Lorsque, je sortie de la salle de bain, je pris une décision. Je ne pouvais pas imposait ça à Nath'. Il avait une vie. Sans moi ! Je m'habillais et pris rapidement mon déjeuner, tout en écrivant une lettre d'excuse pour ma désertion. Nath' comprendrait j'en été sur. C'est ainsi que je pris mes valises sous le bras et quitta le réconfort qu'aurait pu m'offrir Nath', vers une destination totalement inconnu.

* * *

**SI VOUS PLAIT !!!!!!!!!!!! promis je mets la suite avant la fin du week-end ! Et perso sa risque de vous plaire... ou pas ! J'ai toujours de bonne ou de mauvaise surprise pour vous ! en tout cas moi j'adore .... (diabolique ? juste 40 %)**


	15. Chapter 14 : Un lourd passé

**Voici la suite ! avant la fin de semaine en plus ! je suis trop forte... (non je rigole) **

**Sinon voici la suite des aventures tumultueuse de Samantha. **

**Elle se passe presque 6 mois après le précédent chapitre ! gros bisous à tous ! Et bonne lecture. **

* * *

**XV - Un lourd passé.**

Ce matin en me levant, j'étais bien. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas sentie ainsi ? Bien trop longtemps à mon goût. J'avais réussis à dormir, d'un sommeil long et profond. D'habitude c'était plutôt des nuits sans rêves, des nuits vides de sens.

_- Bonjour vous deux ! _M'exclamais-je, en entrant dans la cuisine.

Les deux hommes face à moi, me sourient tendrement.

_- Bonjour maman Sam. _Déclara Jamie en me sautant dans les bras.

_- Bonjour le garçon le plus beau du monde ! Bien dormis ? _

_- Oh oui. En plus, papa à dit que c'était toi qui m'amener à l'école aujourd'hui. _S'écria t-il alors qu'il sautillait partout autour de moi.

_- Vraiment ? _M'étonnais-je.

_- Oui. Tu dois vite allez te changer. _Jamie commençait déjà à me poussait énergiquement vers ma chambre.

_- J'ai le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner ? _

_- Euh… ?? Papa ? _Questionna Jamie en s'arrêtant dans sa course.

Alex regarda sa montre tout en déposant les bols dans l'évier.

_- Tu as environs dix minutes. _Grimaça t-il fièrement.

_- Parfait. Jamie va vite donner à manger à Cacahouète. Le transport scolaire part dans dix minutes top chrono. _

Jamie hurla de joie, puis partie comme une fusée dans sa chambre, nourrir sont gerbille.

_- Merci ! _Murmura Alex en m'emprisonnât dans l'étau de ses bras.

_- Merci à toi. _

Il me sourit tendrement, puis me relâcha. Je restais toujours admiratif devant son beau visage.

_- Tu devrais arrêter de me contempler, tu risque d'être en retard pour le transport scolaire. _Se moqua t-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jamie m'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

_- Maman Sam, tu traines les pieds. _Bouda le petit ange.

_- Pas du tout. Le transport partira à l'heure convenue. Soit dans deux minutes. Alors, près pour le voyage ?_

_- Oh oui ! _Hurla-t-il.

Jamie embrassa son père avant de filler hors de la maison. J'allais le suivre, quand on me retient fermement par le bras.

_- On se voit à la pause déjeuner ? _Demanda timidement Alex.

_- Je ne sais pas… que penserai le reste du personnel quand ils nous verrons ? Pense à Jamie. _

_- J'en ai marre de me cacher. On ne fait rien de mal. On ne sort même pas ensemble ! _Argumenta-t-il.

_- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des ennuies à cause de moi. Jamie à besoin de son père. _

_- Et de maman Sam !_ Contre-attaqua Alex en me libérant le bras.

_- Il a maman Tatiana. _Mâchonnais-je.

_- Il t'aime plus que sa mère biologique. Que tu le veuille ou non, Jamie t'aime énormément. _

_- Ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué. Un jour je devrais repartir, nous le savons tout les trois. _

Sans attendre d'avantage, je rejoignis à grand pas la voiture ou attendait Jamie.

_- En route petit homme. _

Les filles étaient déjà changées, lorsque j'arrivais à l'hôtel. J'entrepris de les rattraper quand ma responsable m'arrêta.

_- Samantha voici Alizée. Notre nouvelle recrue. _

_- Bonjour. _La saluais-je poliment avec une certaine retenue. Je n'aimais pas les nouvelles et encore moins m'occuper d'elles. J'avais beaucoup trop de choses à gérer et à faire attention.

_- Bonjour. _Ré fille était plutôt simple, mais avec un charme fous. Les gars allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

_- Je vous laisse entre les mains d'une experte, Alizée. Et encore bienvenue parmi nous ! _

_- Merci, madame._

Je ne laissais pas le temps à cette Alizée de trouver ses marques et l'entrainait déjà dans mes sciages.

_- Tu travaille ici depuis combien de temps ? _Me questionna telle gentiment alors que nous rentions, dans une des suites luxueuse de l'hôtel.

_- Six mois dans six jours. _Répondis-je froidement.

_- Tu connais pratiquement tout alors ? _S'enflamma-t-elle.

_- Écoute, je vais paraitre plutôt froide et méchante et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Vos mieux que tu le saches dés maintenant. Je n'aime pas qu'on me questionne et encore moins m'occuper de la petite nouvelle. Cependant, c'est mon travaille. Alors pour le bien de tous, arrête de parler et mettons nous au travaille. _

Je partie dans la salle de bain, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Toutefois, je la sentis me suivre et regarder mes moindres gestes.

La mâtinée passa ainsi, assez rapidement. Alizée n'avait pas une seule fois protesté face à mes recommandations et celle des clients. Comme elle a pu le constater, les clients réguliers avaient des petites manies, des exigences. Elles étaient d'ailleurs plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Par exemple, monsieur et madame ELVIDER détestaient trouver des fleurs dans leurs suites et ils tenaient à ce que les rideaux soit tirés au maximum. Alors, qu'à l'inverse Mme STEVENS troisième du nom, ne supporter pas une pièce « sans vie » comme elle aimait dire.

_- Voici, vos plannings pour cette après-midi. _Proclama fièrement la sous-responsable.

Une femme âgée et aigris. On pouvait dire qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur, mais elle ne dirait jamais rien dans ce sens. J'étais soit disant indispensable à l'hôtel.

Alizée récupéra le planning et me le tendis. Je lui fis signe d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant.

_- Regarder qui vient nous rendre une petite visite ! _Murmura Lindsay à l'assembler. Le gloussement de certaines filles m'obligea à relever la tête de mon assiette, pour y voir Alex et toute sa troupe. En effet, l'hôtel disposait d'un docteur, d'un kiné, d'un spa et de tous autres conforts pouvant intéresser ses charmants clients. L'année dernière l'hôtel avait même aménagé, certaines pièces du bas, pour y réaliser un cinéma.

_- Sexy ! _Chuchota Alizée en reluquant ce dernier.

_- Alizée ? C'est quoi le programme ? _M'empressais-je.

Elle sursauta au son de ma voix et reporta son attention sur le papier toujours en main.

_- Bonjour Docteur… _Diment en chœur, les filles autours de la table.

_- Bonjour les filles. Tout va pour le mieux ?_ Dit-il de sa voix si séduisante. Alex se tenait seulement à quelques centimètres de notre table. A quoi il jouait ?

_- Oui, merci. _Répondirent-elles.

_- Je peux te voir un instant ? _Murmura Alex en me regardant étrangement.

Je fis minent aux filles de ne pas savoir pourquoi le séduisant docteur voulait me voir et suivit Alex, un peu plus loin à l'écart.

_- Tu joue à quoi ? _Marmonnais-je fermement.

_- Sam…_

_- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible. _M'emportais-je.

_- Le prend pas mal. J'avais un petit service à te demander. Rien de plus. _S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, paume en l'air.

_- Quoi ? _Répondis-je un peu sèchement.

_- Pourrais-tu récupérer Jamie à l'école et le ramener à mon cabinet ? _Alex avait dit ça accompagné de son regard de chien battu. Il m'avait bien eu. Sur ce coup là, j'avais eu tout faux. Je venais de lui faire une crise… pour rien.

_- Tu veux que j'aille le récupérer à l'école ? Jamie ? Ton fils ? _Répétais-je confuse.

_- Oui… maman Sam ! _Répondit-il d'une voix terriblement sexy_. Il m'a suppliait durant une heure ce matin et encore cinq minutes au téléphone. Il a adoré votre première sortie et il voudrait te voir, avant de passer le week-end chez sa mère. _

_- Vraiment ? _Risquais-je embarrassé.

_- Oui. _Insistât-il.

_- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… tu m'as toujours interdit de l'accompagner à l'école et aujourd'hui j'ai le droit de l'emmener et de le reprendre ? _

_- J'avais peur… Peur qu'on fasse le rapprochement. Peur que Jamie en souffre par la suite. Comprend moi Sam… je ne savais pas combien de temps tu allais rester. Jamie à un grand cœur, il souffrira à partir d'aujourd'hui. J'ai perdu cette bataille le jour où il t'a appelé maman Sam. _

_- Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé. _Répondis-je, la gorge noué par l'émotion.

_- Pas moi. Grâce à toi mon fils est le plus heureux des enfants de 5 ans. Moi aussi. Et j'aimerais que tu reste pour toujours dans nos vies. Même si je sais que cela te solliciterait des sacrifices. _

_- En effet. Je ne suis pas prêtes… _

_- Je sais. _

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants supplémentaires, puis nous récupérâmes nos places. Alex savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. J'étais quelqu'un de responsable et de droit. Il n'avait pas de souci à ce faire pour son fils adoré. Les filles me sautèrent dessus dés que mes fesses ais touché la chaise.

_- Alors que voulait le Doc ? _

_- Euh… _

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Mon regard alla immédiatement trouver celui d'Alex. Il articula les mots qu'il me fallait. Peut de gens savait qu'Alex avait appris le langage des sourds et de se fait savait lire sur les lèvres. Depuis, il s'acharnait à m'apprendre. Je reconnus alors les mots, que décrivais ses splendides lèvres. « Garde d'enfants ». Talentueux et beau le filou.

_- Sa baby-sitter et souffrante, alors il m'a demandé de récupérer son fils après l'école. _

_- Ah bon ? _Demanda quelques curieuses.

_- Oui… je ne savais même pas que Doc avait un gosse ! Et vous ? _Demandais-je, jouant la comédie jusqu'au bout.

_- Euh… non. _

Les filles étaient vraisemblablement surprise et sous le choc de cette révélation. Les pauvres avaient de tels fantasmes concernant Alex. Sa pouvait même faire peur quelques fois.

_- Peut-être même qu'il a une femme ? _Continuais-je, fière de mon petit effet.

_- Il n'a pas d'alliance. _Fit remarquer judicieusement Alizée, en jouant avec ses doigts sous mon nez. Voilà, c'était décidé je l'aimais vraiment pas celle-là.

_- En plus il te regarde étrangement._ _Tu es sur que c'était pour son fils, qu'il voulait une baby-sitter ? _

Je m'étouffais net avec ma salive, alors que tous me regardaient. Punaise, elle ne va pas par quatre chemins celle-là.

_- D'accord, la nouvelle ! Arrêtons ici tes fantasmes et allons travailler. _Lui lançais-je, en récupérant mon plateau, le planning et partir aussi vite qu'une fusée. Je pus toute fois entendre le rire gracieux et doux de mon chère colocataire, Alex « le Doc ».

La dernière suite de la journée. Et pour couronner le tout, c'était la plus grande et la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel. Quelqu'un d'important ou de connus allait occuper les lieux. Je ne prêtais plus attention à Alizée depuis le début d'après-midi. Cette dernière me lançait des regards inquiets de temps à autre, puis retourner à ses tâches.

_- Alors Samantha, tous ce passe bien ? _Demanda subtilement notre chef.

Alizée me regarda un instant stressé. La pauvre avait peur que je ruine ses chances d'être à temps complet.

_- Oui._ Marmonnais-je. _Elle apprend vite !_

En effet, Alizée apprenait très vite. Je lui avais expliqué une fois les tâches à accomplir et elles les avaient exécutées dans toutes les autres suites. Niveau travail, je n'avais pas besoin de me plaindre.

_- Parfait ! Voici la liste des recommandations. Mr X, ne souhaite pas être déranger durant son séjour. Seule une personne est autorisée à entretenir les lieux… ainsi que toutes autres demandes de Mr X. _

_- D'accord. Cela implique que je suis la nouvelle Intendante durant cette semaine ? _

_- En effet, Samantha ! Alizée sera votre main d'œuvre… _Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, remplit de sous-entendu et partie avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

_- Merci. _Répondis-je stressé.

Voilà, c'était mon test pour monter les échelons. Tout dépendrait de Mr X et surtout de la chipie de main d'œuvre.

_- Pourquoi on ne rendre pas à la maison ? _Demanda timidement Jamie, en essayant de trouver mon regard dans le rétroviseur.

_- Parce que le petit Jamie MANIUS, doit rendre visite à sa maman chérie. _

_- Non. _Protesta-t-il._ Je veux rester avec papa et maman Sam. _

_- Jamie ! Tu sais que c'est impossible. _Répondis-je, calmement.

Je me garer sur le parking principale de l'hôtel, quand je vis une larme glissait le long de la joue rougie, du petit homme. Je sortie rapidement lui ouvrir la porte et l'emprisonna dans mes bras.

_- Pourquoi pleures-tu enfin ? _

Il ne répondit pas, me repoussa et sauta sur ses pieds. Il m'entraina à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel. Le petit homme reniflé toujours, quand on arriva dans le quartier des « soins et bien être ». Il y avait très peu de monde à cette heure et surtout, c'était la deuxième équipe. Peut de gens me connaissait. Jamie entra dans le cabinet de son père sans frapper au préalable. Quand à moi, je pris le risque de le suivre.

_- Une seconde !_ Cria Alex depuis la salle d'auscultation.

_- Papa ?_ Pleura Jamie en se lançant à sa suite.

_- Jamie !_ Hurlais-je ne me précipitant vers lui. _Tu ne peux pas entrer._

Le petit redoubla ses pleures, lorsque je le saisie assez fortement par le bras.

_- D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_ Demanda Alex, pas le moins du monde surpris.

_- Je ne veux pas partir !_ Cria Jamie en enroulant ses petits bras, autour du coup de son père.

La douleur de ce petit me prit au cœur. J'avais mal autant que lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jamie avait si peur de partir. Depuis cinq mois, qu'on se connaissait, c'était bien la première fois.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda surpris Alex. _Tu va bien t'amuser avec maman._

_- Nonnnnn ! _Hurla de nouveau Jamie.

_- Assez._ Répondit froidement Alex.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu, Alex élever la voix contre son fils. D'ailleurs, Jamie n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement. C'était une première pour moi. Jamie pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur, quand il relâcha son père et me sauta dessus. J'étais complètement tétanisé.

_- Jamie, explique nous ! _Murmurais-je délicatement au creux de son oreille.

_- Je n'ai pas envie de rendre visite à maman. Je veux rester avec toi et papa. _

_- Pourquoi ? D'habitude tu es content de partir…_

Jamie ne répondit pas. Mais nous voyons que quelques choses le tracasser. Quelques choses clochées.

_- Tu peux tout nous dire Jamie. Tu le sais ? _Continuais-je délicatement.

Il secoua la tête et essuya difficilement ses larmes, à l'aide de sa manche. Alex, nous rejoignit après avoir regardé rapidement, part dessus son épaule.

_- Quand je reviendrais… est-ce que maman Sam sera… toujours là ? _Demanda tristement Jamie en baissant la tête.

C'était donc ça. Il avait peur de partir et qu'à son retour, je ne sois plus là.

_- Bien sûr ! Je ne compte pas partir… mon ange. _

_- Oui, mais un jour tu partiras ? _Continua t-il.

_- Jamie. On en a déjà parlé. Tu sais très bien, que maman Sam partira un jour ou l'autre. _Déclara Alex, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent. J'avais du mal à ne pas déverser tout mon chagrin devant eux. Un jour je devrais peut-être partir. Mais en avais-je le courage ?

_- Samantha ?_ Murmura, quelqu'un non loin de nous.

Je relevais la tête délicatement. Ce que je vis me pétrifia littéralement sur place. Je n'étais pas prête pour ce genre de chose. Pas prête pour y faire face. J'étais complètement perdue. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. A nouveau devrais-je dire !

_- Que fais-tu ici ? _M'exclamais-je difficilement.

_- Une petite visite médicale. _Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

_- Je veux dire… que fais-tu à l'hôtel, dans cette ville ? _

_- Ah ça ! _Continua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._ Tu ne me croiras jamais, mais j'ai un petit ami. _

_- Et ? _

_- Milliardaire ! _Dit-t-elle hilare, devant mon air ahurie._ Tu ne t'attendais surement pas à ça, un ? _

_- Pas vraiment. _Risquais-je faiblement.

_- Ouais, moi non plus ! Passait un temps, je pensais même finir mes jours, au bras d'un plouc, à servir des pop corn familial, dans un cinéma pourri ! _Rit-elle de bon cœur. Ce qui me surprit.

_- C'est qui ? _Demanda timidement Jamie à son père. Je vis ce dernier haussait les épaules impuissant à son fils._ Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! _

_- Alex, Jamie, voici… Chloé… Elle était ma meilleure amie ! _Finis-je par murmurais.

Chloé me regarda quelque secondes, puis reporta son attention sur les deux hommes face à elle. Elle tendit sa main à Alex, puis à Jamie. Ce dernier, la regarda quelque instant interloqué, puis fini par lui sourire.

_- Sa veux dire que tu connais le papa de maman Sam ?_

_- Maman Sam ?_ Questionna Chloé. _Il a quel âge ce petit ?_

Je devais prendre les choses en main, avant que tout ceci ne dérape. Parce qu'avec Chloé tout pouvait déraper.

_- Pas la mère biologique ! Juste un surnom. _Lui expliquais-je.

Chloé s'accroupie devant mon petit Jamie, ce qui me surpris. Chloé n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les enfants. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, elle ne supportait même pas mes petites sœurs.

_- Tu as quel âge ? _

Jamie lui montra sa petite main, tout fière. Il adorait parler avec les grandes personnes.

_- Cinq ans ! Ben dit donc. _

_- Tu l'a déjà vu grand-père ? _Redemanda Jamie, en s'avança encore plus de mon ancienne amie.

Grand-père ? Voilà, que le petit Jamie, prenait bien trop de plaisir à me faire entrer dans sa vie.

_- Oui, je connais le papa de Samantha ! _Rigola-t-elle._ Et ses frères et sœurs… _Poursuivit Chloé.

_- Alors comment ils sont ? _Quêta Jamie en sautant sur place.

Alex contourna son bureau et s'installa sur un petit divan et me fit signe de l'y rejoindre. Ce que je fis lentement. Je pris place sur sa droite sans quitter les deux moustiques de vue.

_- Tu ne les à jamais vu ? _Demanda-t-elle pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle devait savoir que j'étais partie de chez mon père, sans donner de nouvelle.

_- Non ! _Murmura-t-il. _Tu veux bien me dire ? _Reprit-il avec une petite bouille d'ange.

_- Tu veux savoir quoi ? _

_- Tout. _Dit-il en s'installant confortablement à même le sol. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main et regarda Chloé avec ses yeux pétillant. Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda silencieusement ce qu'elle devait faire. J'haussais les épaules. Après tout, Jamie avait le droit de savoir. Ils étaient ma famille. Mon sang.

* * *

**Voili, voulou ! En plus, il est long ! **

**Alors ?? **

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Sinon Kellan revient bientot ! je vous le jure ! mais faut bien de la concurence à notre beau Kellan lutz ! **


	16. Chapter 15 : A la dérive

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec certaine explication. Les autres auront lieux lorsqu'elle sera devant sa famille ou kellan ! pas encore décidais... **

**bisous, merci encore à tout le monde pour vos review... j'adore vous lire ! **

**Dans l'attente, bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**VXI - A la dérive. **

/

/

_- Tu connais les prénoms des frères et sœurs de Sam_ ? Demanda Chloé, toute excitée. Je me demandais d'ailleurs, qui était l'enfant dans l'histoire.

_- Oui. Il y à David et Mathéos. Ce sont des jumeaux !_ Jamie me regarda brièvement. Je lui fis signe que c'était exact, il nous fit un grand sourire et poursuivit.

_- Après y à Alisson. C'est la deuxième fille. Après c'est Sydney et Aaron. Et puis, la plus petite c'est… Anna banana. _Rigola t-il.

Ce qui nous fit rire nous quatre. Je voyais de temps en temps, Alex me regardait du coin de l'œil. Il devait penser que raviver ses souvenirs me peiné. Alors, qu'au contraire. Tout ceci me faisait du bien. Ma famille me manquait. J'avais autant besoin d'eux, que d'Alex et Jamie.

_- Ils sont gentils ? _Demanda par la suite le petit homme.

_- Bien sûr ! _Déclara sincèrement Chloé._ Je crois qu'ils t'adoreront d'ailleurs. _

_- Vrai ? _Poursuivit Jamie en sautant sur ses jambes tel un kangourou.

_- Vrai de vrai. _Proclama gaiement la jolie brune, tout à, bien longtemps, que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi. Je crois que nos relations, ce sont bien dégrader, depuis Nathanaë je n'avais pas le courage de retourner vers moins aussi facilement.

_- Maman Sam ? Tu crois qu'on pourra rendre visite à ta famille ? _Quêta timidement Jamie en montant sur mes genoux.

_- Euh… je ne pense pas, petit démon ! _Répondit Alex en regardant tendrement son fils.

_- C'est parce que j'ai pleuré tout à l'heure ? Promis, je resterais sage… _Fit-il d'une petite bouille attendrissante.

_- Tu sais pourquoi on ne peut pas aller voir, la famille de maman Sam ! _Répliqua tristement, Alex. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur faire ça. Ils m'aiment beaucoup trop.

_- D'accord !_ Dis-je doucement.

Le petit bonhomme assis sur mes genoux, releva confus sa tête vers moi.

_- Quoi ?_ Demanda Alex plus que surpris.

_- J'ai dit, d'accord ! Nous irons les voir. J'en envie de revoir ma famille. _Poursuivais-je._ Six mois, c'est trop long. Je n'aurais pas du fuir de cette façon… A moi d'y faire face maintenant. _

/

/

Le lendemain matin, fut des plus étranges. Alex et son fils étaient rayonnants. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de notre conversation d'hier soir. Alex m'avait affirmé durant une bonne partie de la soirée, que Jamie pouvait attendre, qu'ont étaient pas pressé… mais, j'en avais besoin. Mes frères et sœurs, me manquaient. Six mois… c'est bien trop long. Le petit Jamie quant à lui, était heureux, de rencontrer ma famille. Ils avaient comme l'impression d'avoir des oncles et des tantes en plus et pourquoi pas des sœurs et des frères.

Au boulot, c'était l'effervescence. Pratiquement tout l'hôtel, c'était mis sur son trente et un. Pour Monsieur X, bien entendu.

_- Je suis sûr que tu c'est qui sait !_ Chantonna Alizée, tandis que je mettais mon habit officiel d'hôte. Une jupe droite, bleue foncé, et un chemisier blanc très bien cintrée. Fini pour moi, les pantalons trop larges pour faire le ménage.

_- Aucune idée ! Et entre nous, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. _

Alizée était encore toute excité, lorsqu'on sortie de l'ascenseur, du dernier étage.

_- Alors, vérifions une dernière fois. _Décidais-je en m'arrêtant devant la grande porte de la suite « princière ».

Je dépliais consciencieusement le papier que m'avait donné l'intendante chef et le relu à voix haute, pour qu'Alizée ce formalise une fois de plus.

_- Ne pas s'adresser ouvertement à Monsieur X et ses invités. Effectuer toutes les tâches supplémentaires qu'ordonnerait Monsieur X. Gardé l'anonymat de Monsieur et ses invités. Même aux employés de l'hôtel. Compris ? _Demandais-je à Alizée.

_- Tu ne dis pas un mot. Tu ne fais qu'écouter et surtout je t'en supplie… ne dit à personne l'identité de notre client… sinon nous perdront notre travail. Toutes les deux ! _M'empressais-je de rajouter, en voyant son air innocent qu'elle utilisait.

_- Oui, chef _! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement._ Je ne suis pas débile ! _Fini-t-elle par murmurer désespérément.

Je soufflais un bon coup, puis frappa énergiquement à la porte. Nous attendîmes qu'une personne, ouvre. Au bout d'une bonne minute d'attente, dans un silence profond, j'introduis le passe dans le lecteur de porte. Alizée poussa le chariot jusque dans le hall de la suite. Il y avait un grand salon, un bar, trois chambres reliés toutes au salon et trois salles de bains. Je détestais la suite « princière ». Cependant, elle était moins détestable que la suite « royale ».

_- D'accord !_ Murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller nos clients. _On s'occupe rapidement de nettoyer le salon et le bar. _

- Alizée hocha la tête promptement. Il y avait quatre assiettes sur la table base du salon. Plusieurs verres, de l'alcool sur la moquette… Des fêtards ? Le pied royale, maugréais-je.

Elle continuait de remplir le chariot avec toutes la vaisselle sale, quand je pris place derrière le bar. Un bon coup de désinfectant était nécessaire.

_- Bonjour !_ Entendis-je non loin de moi, d'une voix faible et endormis.

Je relevais la tête lentement. Une magnifique femme venait de sortir d'une des chambres et s'installait sur le divan.

_- Bonjour, Madame !_ Répondîmes comme deux automates, ma collègue et moi.

Alizée était comme paralysé devant cette brune resplendissante même au réveille. Je sortie de derrière le bar et alla me postait devant ma cliente.

_- Désirait vous un petit déjeuner, une collation ou attendrait vous vos amis ? _Demandais-je délicatement, en espérant que ses « amis » ne se réveillent pas à cause de ma voix.

_- Euh_… j'ai faim ! Se plaint-elle en se tenant le ventre.

Je retournais au bar pour récupérer une carte des menus et lui tendis.

_- Je vous laisse regarder, Madame ! _Déclarais-en en rejoignant Alizée près du chariot.

_- Tu devrais ramener le chariot en bas. D'ici un quart d'heure, je ferais monté le plateau repas de Madame et peut-être ceux de Monsieur X. Tu n'as cas, te prendre une pause café. _Lui dis-je gentiment avec un léger clin d'œil.

_- D'accord ! Au pire, tu as mon numéro de portable ! _Continua Alizée sans quitter notre cliente des yeux. _A dans dix minutes._ Fini-t-elle par murmurer, en sortant de la suite.

Je reportais mon attention sur ma cliente, quand deux autres personnes sortir d'une deuxième chambre. Ils me regardèrent étrangement, avant de prendre place près de leur « amie ». Ses trois là me rappeler dangereusement quelques choses. Mais quoi ?

_- Bien dormi ?_ Questionna la première, en leurs tendant la carte des menus.

Je m'empressais d'aller en récupérer d'autres et de les poser sur la table base.

_- Jackson dort encore ?_ Questionna l'homme aux cheveux éparpillaient.

_- Malheureusement._ _Le concert, plus la préparation de la promo… trop fatiguant pour la rock star. _Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_- Tu parles, c'est une chochotte…_ rigola-t-il. Son rire était tellement gracieux et enivrant.

Non de dieu ! Je venais d'avoir une révélation. Je savais qui était l'homme face à moi. Je fis, quelques pas en arrière, afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité et ne porta jamais mon regard sur aucun d'eux. Je devais me faire la plus discrète possible.

Au bout d'au minimum, cinq bonnes minutes, je ressortis rapidement de la suite « princière » avec les quatre commandes. La première jeune femme, avait eu le courage de prendre commande pour son compagnon. Le fameux Jackson.

Alizée se trouvait en cuisine, lorsque je donnais la commande au commis. Elle avait le regard pétillant de curiosité et d'excitation. La pauvre, si elle savait.

_- Alors ? _

_- Quatre personnes. Deux hommes et deux femmes. _Reportais-je à Alizée.

_- Je me trompe où tu ne sais pas du tout qui était cette femme ? _

_- Ben… elle me dit quelque chose _! Risquais-je confuse. J'allais pas lui dire, qu'elle je ne l'avais pas reconnu, au contraire de son préférais lui faire la surprise.

Alizée se mit presque sur la pointe de pied, pour attendre mon oreille. Elle me glissa alors le nom de notre cliente.

_- Ashley Greene ! L'actrice qui joue Alice Cullen dans Twilight. _

_- Ah bon ? _M'étonnais-je.

Elle se redressa et m'étudia longuement. Un éclair de mécontentement traversa un instant ses splendides yeux gris.

_- Tu te fou de moi là ? Tu ne l'a pas vu ? _

_- Euh… _Je lui fis, mon plus beau , peine perdu j'étais cuite.

_- Tu dingue ou quoi ? Là, ils sont en promo pour le deuxième volet. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir pour les trois autres personnes. _Fit-elle, espiègle.

_- Ah bon ? _Déclarais-je pas le moins du monde démonté.

_- Ouais. _Ronronna-t-elle._ Ashlee sort avec Jackson dans la vraie vie. _Voyant mon manque d'entrain elle poursuivit.

_- Jackson Rathbone. Il joue le rôle de Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice dans le même film. _Elle roula des yeux, puis repris son dialogue avec plus de sérieux.

_- Après, j'hésite entre deux couples. Ashlee est la meilleure amie de Kellan Lutz. Alors, si j'en crois mes suppositions, il doit être venu avec cette blonde refaite d'Annalynne machin truc chouette. _

La mon sang ce glaça, littéralement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Alizée, pourtant elle ne fit aucune remarque et continua naturellement. Du moins le minimum, que cela était possible.

_- Ou alors, c'est Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart. Et dans ce cas, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. _Elle se mit à sautiller, comme une petite fille de cinq ans sur ses fines jambes.

Je ne pouvais, quant à moi, pas en dire autant. Il a fallu qu'ils viennent dans l'hôtel ou je travaillais ? Et hier, Chloé qui débarque. Et puis quoi encore ? Manquerais plus que Kellan et mes frères, pour compléter ce magnifique tableau.

/

/

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte de la chambre des « supers stars ». Mes pensées allèrent automatiquement vers ma jeune sœur, Anna. Elle aurait tellement aimé cet instant. Avant de partir, elle les considérait comme ses idoles. Principalement, l'acteur Robert Pattinson. J'avoue qu'en vrai, il est vraiment craquant.

Alizée me fit un clin d'œil, amusé en poussant la porte de la chambre. Je la suivis promptement en l'aidant à entrer le chariot repas. Je reconnu la fameux Robert converser avec son amie Kristen devant le poste de télévision. La splendide Ashlee, lisait tranquillement un magasine, tandis que celui dont je pensais être Jackson, jouait tranquillement de la guitare près d'elle.

Nous installâmes rapidement les aliments (croissant, jus d'orange, céréale, lait chocolaté et chausson aux pommes) sur la table principale. Jackson sourit amicalement à Alizée, qui lui tendit une tasse de café. Malheureusement pour elle, son attention se porta sur ma petite personne, un bref instant. Assez en tout cas, pour que la tasse que tenait Jackson se retrouves… au sol. Jackson était resté pétrifié devant moi. Telle une statue.

_- Non de dieu ! _Cria t-il, en s'excusant par la suite au près d' Alizée.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit ? _Demanda surprise sa compagne.

_- Ouah… Elle ne vous dit rien ? _Répliqua ce dernier abasourdi._ Regardait là ! Elle ne vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?_

Tout le monde me regarda. Robert se tourna par la suite vers Kristen, ensuite vers Ashlee. Cette dernière venait de lui envoyait un coup de coude dans les cotes. Ce qui le fit grimacer.

_- T'es dingue ! Regarde c'est la même que sur la photo. _

_- La ferme ! _Murmura Ashlee, entre ses dents.

J'étais démasqué. En faite, je crois que depuis ce matin j'étais démasqué. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Fuir ? Hors de question. De toute façon, j'avais ni la force, ni le courage. Alizée ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançait.

_- Quelle photo ? _

_- Sam ! _S'écria alors Alizée scandalisé.

_- Je sais_… Répondis-je sèchement tout en l'ignorant. _Quelle photo ? _Demandais-je, une seconde fois à l'attention de Jackson.

Celui-ci sortir gaiement de son porte feuille, une photo plié en deux. Je la pris doucement et l'ouvris. Il y avait un portrait de moi. Une de celle prise, lors de l'anniversaire des jumeaux. J'avais ma magnifique robe de cocktail sur le dos. Cette soirée, avait été inoubliable. Le premier et dernier baiser échanger avec l'homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse. Sur la photo, je ne regardais pas l'objectif. Elle avait été prise à mon insu.

_- Comment ? _

_- C'est toi ? Je veux dire tu es Samantha ? _Continua Jackson stupéfait d'avoir raison.

_- Jackson, tu es le pire petit ami, que la terre aurait pu me donner. Oui, c'est elle… et tu viens de tout faire foiré ! Toutes nos félicitations. _

Le pauvre homme s'empourpra quand ses camarades commencèrent à applaudir, sans vraiment y mettre du cœur.

_- Désolé. _Murmura-t-il.

_- Vous l'avez appelé ? _Questionnais-je, en sachant à moitié la réponse.

_- Non. _Dirent-ils en cœur, a ma grande surprise.

_- Appeler qui ? _Quêta confuse Alizée.

_- Kellan ! _Murmurais-je faiblement. Pourquoi lui avais-je donc dit ?

_- Je t'en supplie Sam… dit moi pas que tu parle du séduisant Kellan Lutz ? _

_- Séduisant ? _M'exclamais feintant l'étonnement.

_- Attend ! Comment tu peux connaitre Kellan Lutz, toi d'abord ? _Rétorqua d'un seul coup Alizée, en mettant ses petites mains sur les hanches, l'air outré.

_- Je… c'est un ancien ami. _Risquais-je.

_- Ami ? Un ami comment ? _, parlais-je de ma vie amoureuse avec cette fille ?

_- Un très bon ami ! _Répondit Ashlee plus qu'éloquente.

Je devins rouge comme une tomate en un instant. Pourquoi il a fallu que je vienne travailler ce matin ? Et surtout que ma chance pour une augmentation coïncide avec eux ?

_- Il va venir ? _Demandais-je en relevant timidement la tête.

Ce fut Robert qui commença, à la stupéfaction générale.

_- Ouais, nous avons en fin de semaine la promo pour le deuxième volet… _

_- La troisième chambre, c'est pour lui ! _Désenchantais-je. Tout coulé de source maintenant. Comme si je l'avais toujours su.

_- Il vient seul. _Ce trouva obliger d'ajouter Ashlee dans un grand sourire.

Ashlee la meilleure amie de Kellan Lutz. Non, de dieu !

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? _Demandais-je tout d'un coup, à bout de souffle. Elle devait savoir un tas de choses.

_- De quoi tu parles ? _Quêta Kristen surprise par mon ton de voix.

_- Elle est trop forte pour nous quatre. _Rétorqua Jackson._ Sa ne sert à rien de lui mentir._

_- Un point pour la rock star. _Dis-je malicieusement, en le montrant du doigt. Ce qui fit rire l'assembler.

Kristen nous fit signe de nous assoir avant qu' Ashlee reprenne la parole. Alizée était toute retournée de cette situation. Ainsi installait dans la suite « princière » papotant tranquillement avec des stars internationales. Quoi de plus naturel ?

_- En fait, Kel' parle beaucoup de toi. Commença Ashlee. _Elle allait continuer quand elle fut interrompue.

_- Tout le temps ! _Ajouta Robert.

_- Depuis le premier jour, il est tombait littéralement sous ton charme. _

_- Le grand coup de foudre ! _Continua Jackson.

_- Y a possibilité que je parle, sans que vous ajoutiez des petits trucs de ce genre ? _Fit Ashlee presque furieuse.

Les deux hommes firent la moue, mais effectuèrent toute de même des excuses devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme. Elle leurs tira la langue, avant de rire et de reporter son attention sur ma petite personne.

_- Il t'aime depuis votre rencontre dans ce stupide magasin de café. Il t'a toujours aimé… sauf, que tu n'a pas beaucoup était démonstratif_. Grimaça-t-elle_. Sa la tuer de te voir avec ton ex. Quant Annalynne est revenue vers lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire ! _

Elle se tourna vers Jackson délicatement. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle reprit la parole.

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire, que tu la laissé partir. _Dit-elle en haussant le ton._ Tu aurais dû te battre pour qu'il reste avec toi. _

_- Je ne pouvais pas rivalisé avec cette fille. C'était sa meilleure amie et après sa petite amie. J'aurais dû faire quoi ? _Répliquais-je furieuse.

Oui, furieuse contre Kellan, contre Ashlee qui porte des accusations sans me connaitre et surtout contre moi-même. Car nous savions tout que cette femme avait plus que raison. J'étais faible.

_- Lui dire tes sentiments… Kellan serait resté. _Murmura-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Mon cœur avait beaucoup trop mal, pour que mon cerveau puisse réfléchir normalement.

- _Quand tu es partie… Kellan c'est complètement renfermer sur lui-même. Il parlait pratiquement plus. Nous avions du mal à le faire sourire._

_- Une vraie loque. _Confirma Robert.

_- Il voulait même plus, venir à mes concerts. _Fit remarquer Jackson dans une moue adorable.

_- Désolé ! _M'empressais-je de répondre en voyant un début de sourire feindre sur ses lèvres.

_- Les jumeaux l'on appelait le soir même de ton départ, pour dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Ton ex… Nathanaël ?_ Questionna-t-elle confuse.

_- Oui. _Confirmais-je dans un chuchotis.

_- Il est devenu fou. Durant des jours et des jours, ta famille et lui, ton chercher. Alors, Kellan à eu une idée. Il a fait imprimer des tas d'affiches dans la ville et à l'université. _

_- Il a même fait imprimer une photo de toi, sur un de ses tee-shirts préférée. _Rigola Kristen.

_- Tu blagues ? _Quêta euphorique Alizée_. _

J'étais stupéfaite. Un de ses tee-shirts. Il est dingue.

_- Après ? _Demandais-je timidement.

_- Comme convenu avec tes frères, Kellan a largué Annalynne, dans tous les sens du terme. Ils ne sont plus amis. Il ne veut plus la voir… et c'est une très, très bonne chose. _Dit-elle en tapotant dans ses mains.

_- Plus ? Comme dans jamais ? _Dis-je la gorge nouée.

_- Oui… _Criaient les quatre super stars face à moi.

_- A dieu la blonde décoloré. _Cria Kristen en sautillant sur le divan.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Plus d' Annalynne pourchassant mon Kellan ? Plus de doute ? Un sentiment tellement étrange.

Mon téléphone sonna ce qui me sorti de ma liturgie. Oui, parce qu'en fait, je suis censé travailler et non pas parler de mon ancienne vie avec des stars tels que Pattinson.

_- Allo ? _

_- Tu es encore à la suite « princière » ? _Demanda timidement Alex.

_- Oui. _Répondis-je un large sourire sur le visage._ Je travaille, moi ! _Répliquais-je.

_- Ah ben alors, tu n'as pas le temps pour un café ? _

_- Pas le temps. On se voit à midi ? _

_- Il est midi et demie. _Rouspéta faiblement Alex.

_- Quoi ? _Hurlais-je.

Je vérifiais sur ma montre pour être certaine.

_- Je suis foutu. _Pleurnichais-je.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et sauta sur mes jambes.

_- Alizée, chariot _! Lui montrais-je du doigt alors que j'empilais les assiettes les unes sur les autres. Des assiettes vides, ais-je pu constater.

_- Alizée va prendre votre commande de midi. Si vous avez le moindre souci, mon numéro portable est pré enregistré. Je suis à disposition à temps plein. Si vous voulez sortir, appeler moi, nous utiliserons les sous terrains. _

_- Tu pars ? _Demanda finalement Ashlee une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

_- J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma sous-chef… je suis malheureusement, déjà en retard. _Grimaçais-je.

_- Tu vas revenir ? _Demanda-t-elle en se positionnant devant moi.

J'arrêtais de gesticuler et de m'activais. Tous me regardaient étrangement. Ils pensaient que j'allais fuir, une fois de plus.

_- Oui. Je ne pars nulle part. Des personnes ont besoin de moi. Vous pouvez dire à Kellan que vous m'avez trouvé. Ça n'a aucune importance. De toute façon, ce week-end, je rends visite à ma famille. _

_- Vraiment ? _Demanda Kristen suspecte.

_- Absolument. _Répondis-je avant de sortir de la suite._ Il est temps de faire front. _

/

/

* * *

**voilà c'est déjà fini ! **

**C'était comment ????? SVP dites moi !!! lol**


	17. Chapter 16 : Compte à rebours

**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE ! VRAIMENT DESOLE POUR LE RETARD §§ **

**BONNE LECTURE ET PLEIN DE SURPRISE...**

* * *

**XVII - Compte à rebours. **

/

/**  
**

**Lundi soir** :

_- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris : ceux de la suite « princière » sont des stars ? _

Je fis un simple mouvement de tête. J'avais peur qu'Alex, ne souhaite plus de moi, auprès de lui et surtout de son fils. Nous étions installais dans le coin repos des employées. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. A vrai dire personne. Alex me faisait face. Il voulait tout savoir et surtout, je ne voulais rien lui cacher.

_- Et ce sont des amis proches de ton ex-petit-ami ? _

_- Ex-petit-ami-potentiel. _Rajoutais-je timidement.

_- Tu es sorti avec ? _Continua Alex, un peu plus tendu.

_- Pas vraiment ! _Grimaçais-je.

_- Mais tu l'aime ? _

_- Je crois…_

_- Et lui ? _

J' haussais les épaules. J'avais cru à un moment qu'il aurait pu m'aimer. Mais, après cette nuit dans la chambre d'hôtel et le retour à la réalité, je n'étais plus sur de rien. J'étais pire que perdu.

_- Les autres disent que oui _! M'empourprais-je brusquement.

_- Donc, il sera là dans combien de jour ? _

_- Deux ou trois. _Bredouillais-je.

Alex se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Il était inquiet. Peut-être, même un peu triste.

_- Tu compte faire quoi ? _

_- Comment ça ? _Demandais-je prise de cours.

_- Tu compte partir… ou rester ? _Demanda Alex délicatement.

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais tellement mal, rien qu'à l'idée de les perdre. Ils m'avaient tant aidé. Ma vie avait été entre leurs mains. Comment pourrais-je partir ainsi ?

_- Je reste. _Dis-je le plus calmement possible._ Je ne vais nulle part, sans Jamie et toi. _

_- Il risque d'appeler ta famille. _Protesta Alex.

_- Quant bien même. De toute façon, n'avions nous pas prévu de rendre visite à ma famille ce week-end ? _

_- Je pensais, que tu allais trouver un subterfuge à la dernière minute._ Rigola-t-il sans vraiment de cœur. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Non_. M'écriais-je presque._ Je ne pourrais jamais vous mentir. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie… maintenant. _

_- Je t'aime Samantha… tu le sais. _

_- Oui. Je vous aime aussi ! _Déclarais-je le rouge aux joues.

Alex adorait me dire ce genre de choses. Il savourait chaque moment passé ensemble. Mais, nous en avions déjà parlé. Alex ne m'aimait pas comme il avait aimé Tatiana. Il m'aimait comme une sœur, comme la personne qui prenait le plus grand soin de son fils. J'étais devenue indispensable à la survie des deux hommes. Cependant, un jour viendra ou Alex « le doc », trouverai le grand amour. La femme qui me remplacerait. Pourtant, tout cela m'allait. Je n'en souffrais pas. Parce que, quant ce jour arrivera, j'aurais toujours une chose essentiel. L'amour que m'apportes ses deux hommes.

/

/

**Mardi**:

J'avais du dormir dans la salle de repos, cette nuit. Alex était parti vers vingt heures, récupérer le petit monstre chez son meilleur ami de classe. Quant à moi, je devais rester au cas où nos clients de la chambre « princière » auraient du souci. Alizée avait eu droit à sa soirée. Elle était revenue toute fraîche, pour prendre le service de huit heures.

_- Alors, prête ? _Demanda-t-elle en jetant des viennoiseries sur mes genoux.

_- Pour ? _

_- Affronter mini-pouce ? _Rigola-t-elle à gorge déployé.

_- Evite de la surnommé ainsi. Si elle t'entend… _Grimaçais-je.

_- Pas de souci, je sais tenir ma langue. _

C'est ainsi que nous montâmes pour prendre notre service. Même si, je ne l'avais pas vraiment quitté depuis.

_- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?_ Demanda délicatement Alizée.

_- Ménage ?_ Grimaçais-je.

Alizée me tira tristement la langue, avant d'introduire la carte dans le lecteur. La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes avec le chariot de nettoyage.

_- Bonjour ! _Chantonna Ashlee, en me sautant littéralement dans les bras.

Cette dernière m'embrassa par la suite, sur la joue, toute souriante.J'avais poussé un petit cri lorsqu'elle m'avait intercepté. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on m'accueil ainsi.

_- Bonjour ! _Répondis-je, un peu plus ceci, devait bien cacher quelques choses.

Cette dernière me regarda tendrement quelques secondes, avant de me relâcher et de retourner près de son compagnons. Jackson nous regardait bizarrement depuis le divan.

_- Désirez-vous un petit déjeuner ? _

_- Non, merci. _Répondis Jackson._ Nous avons rendez-vous à neuf heures pour des dédicaces. Tout est prévu sur place. _

_- Très bien ! _Répondis-je prise de cours.C'était la première fois, qu'il me parlait autant, pensais-je.

_- Dois-je faire préparer des véhicules ? _Continuais-je, prenant mon rôle d'hôtesse très au sérieux. Après tout, ceci était mon travail.

_- Deux véhicules viendrons nous récupérer, dans moins d'une demie heure… nous aimerions passer inaperçue. C'est possible ? _Poursuivit-t-il avec une grande assurance.

_- Certainement. Je m'occupe de votre évasion. _Terminais-je une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Tu veux venir avec nous ? _Quêta Ashlee, me regardant à travers ses dieu qu'elle était belle. Réveille-toi. Elle te manipule, me dis-je en détournant mon regard du sien.

_- Pardon ? _M'étranglais-je.

_- Tu pourrais venir avec nous. De toute façon, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour nos déplacements. Kristen devait en trouver un… mais, elle a oubliée ! _Fini-t-elle par hurlait.

J'entendis des rires provenir de la chambre sur ma droite. Certainement celle de Kristen. D'ailleurs, cette dernière en sortie toute souriante, suivit de près par Robert.

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute. J'aurais du faire quoi ? _

_- Je ne sais pas m'en parler ? _Protesta joyeuse Ashlee.

_- D'accord ! Je suis désolé, mais t'a trouver une solution… alors n'en parlons plus ! _S'esclaffa-telle tout en s'installant devant l'écran plat.

_- Euh… j'ai du travaille. _Dis-je de me défilait. Parce qu'en fait, ils étaient mon seul travail cette semaine.

_- Je crois que tu es à notre service tout le long de notre séjour. Donc, nous t'ordonnons de venir avec nous. _Proclama Jackson le visage fermé.

_- Jackson ! _Protesta Ashlee surprise par sa réplique.

_- Il a raison. Je suis à votre disposition nuit et jour. _Murmurais-je._ Je vais prendre toutes les dispositions pour votre confort._

Je commençais à partir, quand on me retient par le bras. J'en fus surprise. Jackson c'était levé si rapidement. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

_- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas paraitre impoli. Je voulais juste faire plaisir à tout le monde. Si tu _ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave ! Dit-il tendrement. Il avait l'air si coupable à cet instant.

_- Il n'y a aucun problème. Les clients sont rois._ Risquais-je.

Je voulais qu'ils se rendent compte, que je n'étais qu'une employé et non l'ex-amante de leur ami. Je n'étais plus rien. J'étais simplement Samantha, femme de chambre et hôtesse de la chambre « princière » pour cette semaine.

/

/

_- Nous y voilà. Prêts ? _Demandais-je, mains sur la portière.

Tous avaient un grand sourire sur le visage.

_- Pourquoi ais-je cette sensation étrange que je me fais avoir ? _Questionnais-je en ouvrant la portière.

Ils se mirent à rire et me suivirent. Il avait énormément de personne. Beaucoup hurlait, pleuré, sauter dans tout les sens. Comment font-ils ? C'était tellement dingue. C'est encore plus impressionnant que lorsque nous étions allés avec Alizée pour la dédicace des Jonas Brothers. Anna, comme elle pouvait me manqué. Plus beaucoup avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Voilà, bien deux heures qu'ils signé et posé pour des photographes. J'étais resté à l'arrière comme toujours. Je gardais toute fois, un œil sur eux, au cas où. Mais, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Y avait tellement de monde déjà autour d'eux. Peut-être m'avaient-ils oublié ? Je me dirigeais vers une des sorties arrières du grand magasin de disque, quand un grand costaud m'arrêta.

_- Tu ne peux pas sortir !_ M'indiqua le vigil.

_- Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je, ahurie.

_- Je ne peux pas assurer ta sécurité à l'extérieur. _Continua-t-il l'air penaud.

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis personne. _Répliquais-je un peu plus détendu.

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Ben oui ! _M'étonnais-je.

_- Tu n'es pas la petite amie de Kellan Lutz ? _Dit-il suspicieux, sourcils froncés.

_- Quoi ? _Hurlais-je presque. _D'où tenez-vous ça ? _M'étranglais-je.

Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, ni que dire. J'étais sur le point de m'énerver contre cette armoire à glace, quand une jeune assistance, vint s'interposer entre nous.

_- Madame, je suis désolé de vous interrompre… Ashlee Greene à besoin de vous. _

_- Ashlee ? _Murmurais-je, plus pour moi-même.

Je me tapais la main sur le front assez énergiquement. Que suis-je sotte. Biens sûr Ashlee lui à dit que j'étais la petite amie de Kellan. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais absolument rien à craindre.

J'allais aussitôt à sa rencontre. La salle était pleine à craquer, beaucoup crier encore. Quoi que certaines filles, c'était considérablement calmer en sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

_- Ah te voilà ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais parti. _Dit-elle en sautillant sur son siège. Elle allait signer une affiche, mais s'arrêta dans son geste.

_- Impossible avec l'armoire à glacer qui me colle au train ! _Répliquais-je froidement, tout en m'accroupissant à ses cotes.

Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et plongea son splendide regard dans le mien. Elle avait l'air confus, surprise et surtout sur les fesses. Son air était plutôt rigolo en fin de compte. Comment rester énerver contre elle ? Impossible. Mais surtout je comprenais pourquoi Kellan était devenu son ami. Ashlee était géniale et surtout connaissait la valeur de l'amitié.

_- Oh ! _Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_- La copine de Kellan ? T'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose ? _Murmurais-je.

Malheureusement pour moi, beaucoup était pendue aux moindres mots que pouvait produire l'actrice. Et je m'en rendis compte beaucoup trop tard. Kristen installait à coté d'Ashlee, pouffa en signant une affiche. Puis, je vis la fan attendant devant Ashlee, écarquillais les yeux, une main sur la bouche.

_- Je voulais pas que tu partes… puis, ce n'est pas moi qui est trouver l'idée. _Déclara-t-elle accompagnait d'un clin d'œil.

_- Vraiment ? Qui d'autre est dans le coup ? _Demandais-je sur mes gardes.

_- Euh… Il m'a juré de ne rien dire ! _Murmura-t-elle, en signant l'affiche.

_- Ashlee Green, si tu ne veux pas que je parte… dit moi ! _Déclarais-je assez fortement._ Je promets de rien faire… _

Je soufflais un bon coup, avant de reprendre.

_- Je voudrais juste connaitre la personne… juste pour savoir de qui je dois me méfier. _Dis-je dans un sourire mielleux.

Est-ce qu'elle va tomber dans le panneau, made in Anna. Faire tout en douceur.

_- D'accord, c'est Rob. _Dit-elle en souriant._ Tu n'aurais pas pensé à lui… n'est-ce pas ? _

Alors là, je restais sur le cul. Robert ? J'aurais plutôt parié sur Jackson. Je me levais promptement et rejoignis Robert en bout de table. Ce dernier m'accueilli avec les sourcils froncés.

_- Tout ce passe bien ? _Demandais-je timidement.

_- Euh… oui ! _Répondit Rob dans un raclement de gorge.

_- Très bien. Tu n'a besoin de rien ? _Continuais-je.

_- Tout va bien merci. _

Il me sourit tendrement et je lui rendis un sourire en coin.

_- Au fait… _Fis-je avant de partir._ La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas si gentille. _

_- Pardon ? _S'exclama-t-il étonné.

Je ne dis mot et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était la souris et moi le chat. Alisson aurait été fier de moi.

_- Elle t'a dit ! _Réalisa-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête._ Je vais avoir des ennuis ? _Risqua t-il timidement.

Seigneur comme il pouvait être craquant. J'avais été loin du compte lorsqu'avec mes sœurs nous avions regardé Harry Potter. Robert Pattinson était un dieu grec. Mais, Kellan était mon idéal masculin.

_- Je viens de te le dire… Rien pour cette fois. Mais, tu a une dette envers moi. _Déclarais-je en partant gaiement.

J'étais devenue une experte dans le genre de la manipulation. Entre Alex et son fils… c'était devenue un jeu. A qui arrivera à manipuler l'autre en premier. Bien sûr le petit Jamie gagnait assez souvent.

/

/

**Mercredi** :

_- Croissant, pain au chocolat et jus d'orange. _Récita Alizéeen installant le tout, sur la grande table du salon.

_- Merci. _Répondit souriante Kristen suivit par Ashlee.

Les deux filles c'étaient réveillé aux aurores. Quelles mouches les avaient piquées. Kristen bailla pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle était à table quant à Ashlee… elle dormait littéralement debout.

_- Tout va bien ? _Murmurais-je difficilement.

Les deux amies me regardèrent étrangement, avant de reporter leurs attentions sur la table.

_- Mal dormi… _Commença Ashlee.

_- Très, très mal dormi ! _Confirma Kristen.

_- Puis-je faire quelques choses ? _Demandais-je tout de même.

_- Euh… un massage ? _Risqua Ashlee en me regardant à travers ses cils.

_- Bien entendu. _

Je commençais à m'avancer vers elle, mais cette dernière sauta presque sur son siège, en m'arrêta de la main presque affolée.

_- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là. _Hurla-t-elle en se réinstalla à moitié.

J'étais complètement perdu là. J'étais entièrement sous le choc de par sa réaction. De quoi avait-elle peur ?

_- Tu ne peux pas me maser. _Protesta-telle en agitant la tête dans tout les sens. Telle une montre détraquée.

Je la détaillais avec des gros yeux ronds, maintenant. Je devais faire une salle tronche. Je me repris vite et me redressais lentement, tout en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Elle voulait un massage ou pas ?

_- C'est quoi le souci ? _Quêta Robert en sortant de sa chambre.

_- Pourquoi tu hurle à sept heures du matin. _Questionna Jackson en embrassant sa compagne.

_- Je ne hurle pas, je parle fort ! _Protesta-t-elle boudeuse.

_- Alors pourquoi tu parles fort ? _Continua Jackson en mordant à pleine dents dans un croissant. Juste avant de nous avoir salué d'un hochement de tête, Alizéeet moi. D'ailleurs cette dernière était au ange. Ce n'est pas tous les jours, qu'elle pouvait se rinçait l'œil gratuitement. Enfin, elle était même payée pour ce matage. Jackson n'avait en effet pas pris le temps de mettre un t-shirt. Et mangeait tranquillement le torse dénudé.

_- J'ai demandé un massage… _Murmura Ashlee, baissant par la même occasion la tête.

_- Et ? _Continuais-je._ Où est le problème. Les clients sont privilégiés. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à vouloir un masseur. _Ripostais-je mains sur les hanches.

_- Je ne veux pas que « TU » me masse. _Déclara Ashlee en me pointant du doigt.

Alors là, je restais coite. Pourquoi ? Les clients adorées mes massages. Robert recracha littéralement tout le jus d'orange, puis toussa fortement.

_- Tu lui as demandé un massage ?_ Dit-il à Ashlee.

Cette dernière baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, l'air morose.

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se proposerait. Normalement y a du personnel « du bien être » dans cet hôtel. C'est pour ça que la production nous à installait ici. _Pleurnicha-t-elle alors que Jackson l'attira à elle.

_- C'est quoi le souci ? _Demandais-je assez fortement.

_- Euh… _Visiblement Kristen essayait péniblement de trouvé une réponse convenable.

_- Tu ne peux pas la masser ! _Déclara Robert.

_- Pourquoi ? _Hurlais-je presque énervé._ C'est mon travaille. _

_- Si Kellan l'apprend, il nous tuera. _Renchérit Kristen dans une grimace drôlement flippante.

_- Ce n'est pas son affaire. _Ripostais-je.

_- Y a pas moyen… _Contre attaqua Ashlee_. Appel un masseur ou alors rien du tout. _

_- Très bien ! _Je pris Alizée par le coude et nous sortîmes de la suite « princière ».

J'avais appelé un masseur pour Ashlee y a déjà quelques minutes. Puis, j'avais envoyé Alizée les surveillés. J'avais confiance, mais je voulais du bon travaille. Et surtout, je priais pour qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite concernant nos logeurs.

_/_

_/_

_- Dure mâtiné ?_ Ricana Alex en prenant place près de moi. Le canapé était assez petit pour un hôtel aussi luxueux. Enfin, pour les clients. Le personnel avait le droit au strict minimum. Et la salle de repos était vraiment trop petite pour toute une équipe.

Je lui fis un simple signe de la tête. Alex et Jamie me manquait énormément. Depuis trois jours, je n'étais pas rentré à la maison. Bien trop long. Jamie devait m'en vouloir à coup sur.

Je me tournais légèrement vers Alex. Ce dernier m'étudiai méticuleusement.

_- Tu ne dors pas beaucoup ? _Questionna-t-il en passant ses doigts sous mes yeux lentement.

_- Pas vraiment… _Murmurais-je.

_- Tu à l'air épuisé. _

_- Je le suis. _Répondis-je en fermant les yeux. Alex avait glissé sa main vers ma joue et la caresser du bout des doigts.

_- Tu a besoin de te reposer. Rentre ! _Déclara-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

_- Je ne peux pas. _Murmurais-je en serrant fortement la mâchoire. _Mon poste est en jeu. _

_- Et alors ? Tu n'en a pas besoin… _Dit-il fermement.

_- Arrête Alex ! Je t'en supplie, pas maintenant. _Demandais-je timidement.

Alex n'arrivait pas à comprendre mon point de vue. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour lui. Je voulais m'assumé pleinement.

_- Pourquoi ? _Déclara-t-il en sortant de ses gongs._ Regarde dans quel état tu te trouve. Ce boulot t'épuise physiquement, mais mentalement maintenant. _

_- Alex ! _Hurlais-je de mécontentement une fois de plus. Il avait le don ses derniers temps de me faire réagir assez souvent. Et à chaque fois le sujet tabou revenait sur le tapis. Il cherchait absolument à me faire changer d'avis.

_- Je ne veux que ton bien. Tu peux me comprendre non ? _Répondit-il un peu plus calmement.

_- Oui. _Dis-je un peu sèchement_. Et tu peux comprendre que travaillé est important pour moi. J'ai besoin de me sentir indépendante. C'est pour ma santé mentale. Je ne peux pas, juste rester à la maison et m'occuper de ton fils. _Fini-je par dire délicatement.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit revenir à la réalité. Je n'avais pas remarquer que nous parlions de notre vie personnel dans la salle de repos. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

- _Pardon ! _Murmura Alizée surprise et choqué.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe cette fois ? _Demandais-en en me relevant prestement.

- _Euh… J'ai un message pour toi. _Déclara-t-elle en tendant un bout de papier.

Je le pris prestement en soupirant.

_« Besoin de sortir pour une course et surtout besoin de ton aide. Robert. »_

Je soufflais un bon coup. Seigneur que cette journée allé être dure.

/

/

**Jeudi** :

_- Maman Sam !_ Hurla Jamie en me sautant dans les bras. J'avais eu bien du mal à rester droite sur mes deux pieds. Le petit avait couru jusqu'à moi depuis le hall de l'hôtel.

_- Mon ange !_ Répondis-je délicatement en le serrant fortement dans mes bras.

_- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…_ Me dit-il la voix tremblotante.

_- Toi aussi. Horriblement. _Rajoutais-je rapidement.

Alex nous rejoignis rapidement le souffle coupé.

_- Non de dieu. Je ne t'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite. _Dit-il difficilement, les mains sur les genoux à moitié courbé.

_- Pardon, papa ! _Demanda Jamie alors que je le reposais au sol._ C'est juste…_

_- Je sais… maman Sam, t'a beaucoup manqué. _Rigola-t-il.

Jamie sourit timidement à son père avant de prendre ma main et de l'embrasser. Cette marque d'affection me fit une pointe au cœur. Comment ais-je pu le négligeais à ce point ? Il a du se sentir tellement seul et repoussai. Je m'en voulais tellement maintenant.

_- Alors, est-ce que j'ai droit de venir avec toi ? _Demanda Jamie entre ses cils, d'une voix suppliante.

_- Tu veux venir travailler avec moi ? Pas avec papa ? _Demandais-je surprise.

_- Non. Papa je le vois tout le temps. _Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

_- D'accord les monstres… je vous laisse. Je suis déjà en retard. _

Jamie alla embrasser son père pour revient rapidement me prendre la main. Alex hocha la tête dans ma direction avant de filer vers ses quartiers.

_- En route, MANIUS Junior. _Rigolais-je.

_- Je t'aime maman Sam. _Murmura-t-il en m'attirant vers les ascenseurs.

Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur Jamie sautilla gaiement jusqu'à la grande porte au fond du couloir.

_- C'est ici ? _Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

_- Oui, Jamie. _

Je lui tendis la carte magnétique et il se pressa de la passé. Le voyant passa de rouge à vert, en une seconde. J'aidais Jamie à ouvrir la porte et réussi à me faufilait avant lui. Ce dernier hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte en voyant autant de monde dans la pièce.

_- Enfin ! _Hurla Ashlee, en me sauta au coup._ J'ai bien cru que tu avais filé encore une fois. _Continua-t-elle dans sa lancé.

_- Bonjour à toi aussi. _Dis-je calmement.

_- Merci de n'être pas partie… pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps ? D'habitude, Alizée arrive après toi. _Ronchonna-t-elle en pointant la dite, Alizée, toute souriante._ Je me suis inquiétée. _

_- J'ai eu un contre temps… _M'empourprais-je.

_- Tout va bien ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je fis un simple signe de tête. Puis, je sentis une pression sur ma jupe. Je défis les mains d'Ashlee toujours accroché à mon coup et me retourna légèrement, en baissant la tête. Jamie avait complètement enfoncé sa figure dans ma jupette et ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Ce qui me fit rire complètement.

_- Jamie ? Depuis quand t'es timide ? _Rigolais-je.

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle hurle. _Gémit-il.

Ce qui me fit encore plus rire.

_- Elle ne hurle pas, Ashlee parle juste fort !_ Dis-je toute souriante en relevant la tête vers cette dernière. Ashlee me regardait étonnée une fraction de seconde, avant de me tirer la langue, telle une enfant de cinq ans. Puis, elle s'accroupie pour faire face au petit Jamie.

_- Bonjour, petit homme._ Déclara-t-elle.

Jamie tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir aussi peur, face à une personne comme Ashlee.

_- Jamie ? _Quêtais-je en tirant sur ses bras, pour le faire lâcher prise.

_- Humm… _

_- Tu veux que je te ramène à ton père ? _Déclarais-je faiblement.

Le petit hoqueta surement de surprise contre moi, puis me saisi encore plus fortement.

_- Non. Je promets, je serais le plus gentil des fils._ Dit-il la gorge serré.

Je vis Ashlee retenir son souffle, quelques secondes à ce que venait de dire Jamie. Mince. J'avais oublié ce petit détaille. Je devais demander à Jamie de faire attention devant eux et devant son excitation j'avais omis ce détaille.

Cependant, Jamie sortie de derrière moi et fis face timidement aux cinq personnes, sans pour autant lâcher ma jupe.

_- Jamie… je te présente Ashlee, Jackson, Kristen et Robert. _Dis-je en pointant chaque personne._ Voici Alizée. Elle travaille avec moi. Tu te souviens ? _

Il hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

_- Tu veux toujours nous aidé ? _Demandais-je ne voulant pas l'y forcer_. _

Un immense sourire traversa son visage. Jamie hocha la tête rapidement.

_- Est-ce que j'aurais droit à du jus de fruit ? _Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête d'avantage.

_- Bien sur ! Tu en veux maintenant ? _

_- J'ai le droit, maman Sam ? _

Ashlee plissa davantage les marques sur de son front. Je me mordis la lèvre fortement, alors qu'elle se releva avec grâce.

_- Tu veux un multi fruits ou à la pomme ? _Questionna Ashlee, en prenant un verre sur la table du salon.

_- Euh… de la pomme ! _Risqua-t-il gentiment.

Ashlee servit un verre de jus de pomme à Jamie et lui tendis quelques secondes après.

_- Tu veux rester ici ? Je suis dans la pièce à côté. _Dis-je dans un murmure en déposant un baiser sur sa tête blonde._ Et ne sort pas de la chambre… sinon, dieu seul sait ce que ton père me ferrait. _

Jamie s'écroula de rire en déposant le verre sur la table basse.

_- Sa te fait rire petit monstre. _Demandais-je en levant les sourcils, prenant un air faussement énervé.

_- Je devrais peut-être m'enfuir ? _Rigola t-il. _Comme ça papa te punira ! _

_- Ben voyons ton père me tuera tu veux dire. _

_- Non, papa t'aime. _Répliqua t-il dans un grand sourire.

Alors là je restais pétrifier. C'était la première fois que Jamie disait ce genre de chose et fallait qu'il le dise devant cinq personnes. Pire, devant quatre des amis de Kellan.

_- D'accord. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je suis complètement largué. _Hurla presque Ashlee en s'installant entre Jackson et Robert sur le divan. Kristen était quand à elle installait à table. Travaillant sur un gros script visiblement.

Je soufflais un bon coup et m'installa à même le sol, entrainant Jamie sur mes genoux.

_- Jamie n'est pas mon fils biologique. _Déclarais-je simplement.

_- Alors pourquoi t' appel t-il maman ? _Questionna Ashlee confuse.

_- Parce que c'est ce que je suis pour lui. Enfin, c'est ce que je suis devenu au fil du temps. _

_- Tu sors avec son père ? _Quêta Robert visiblement déçu.

_- Non. _M'écriais-je._ Bien sûr que non ! _

_- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. _Répliqua-t-il.

_- Je vais tout vous dire. Quand je suis partie de chez mon père, je me suis retrouvé toute seule. J'ai essayé de trouver rapidement un travaille. Alors, j'ai postulais ici. J'ai débutais comme serveuse, mais très vite j'ai bifurquais vers femme de chambre. L'hôtel me nourrissait et m'héberger. Je n'avais pas un très gros salaire, mais je n'avais pas de souci à me faire. _

Je fis une pause voyant si tout le monde suivait.

_- Deux semaines après mon arrivé, j'ai rencontré le médecin de l'hôtel. _

_- Alex ! _Murmura Alizée.

_- Oui, Alex « le Doc ». On a très vite sympathisé. Je lui ai racontais mes problèmes et lui les siens. C'est comme ça qu'ont à trouver une entente. J'avais besoin d'une maison et lui d'une baby-sitter à plein temps. Depuis, je n'ai pas pu repartir. Parce que ce petit m'aime et que moi aussi. Dis-je en baissant la tête vers le petit homme, assis confortablement contre moi. _

_- Pourquoi, maman ? _demanda Ashlee.

_- Pas maman, mais maman Sam ! _Répliqua Jamie ce sentant insulté._ Parce que ce n'est pas ma vrai maman, mais je l'aime plus que maman Tatiana. _Fini par murmurais Jamie.

_- Sa mère biologique. _Rajoutais-je.

_- Pourquoi, il dit que son père t'aime alors ? _Répliqua Jackson sur la défensive.

_- Ben parce que papa l'aime. _Dit Jamie les larmes aux yeux.

_- Un amour fraternel rien d'autre._ M'empressais-je de rajouté. _Mon cœur est pris, par une autre personne. _M'empourprais-je.

_- Kellan !_ Devina Kristen, qui avait visiblement écouté toute la conversation, sans jamais intervenir. Enfin, jusqu'à présent.

_- Il a toujours été dans mon cœur, depuis notre rencontre. Mais, il m'a rejetais une première fois. Cependant, il est revenu et je me suis abandonné à lui… Résultat ? Il m'abandonne lâchement, dans une chambre d'hôtel. _Dis-je faiblement, sur le point de craquer.

_- Il ne voulait pas partir. _Rétorqua Ashlee._ Mais, il avait une séance photos à Londres, le lendemain. Il voulait revenir, mais n'a jamais trouvé la force de te faire face. Il avait peur que tu le rejette. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui à changer alors ? _Couinais-je.

_- Toi. Tu es partie sans laisser de trace. Il était anéanti. _

_- Pire que ça ! _Entendis-je dire fermement, derrière moi.

Mon sang ce glaça. Jamie se tortilla pour faire face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_- Maman Sam… regarde c'est le monsieur de ta photo ! _S'écria gaiement Jamie.

Je fermais férocement les yeux. Seigneur. Comment j'allais faire ? Mon corps refusait de faire un seul mouvement. J'avais même beaucoup de mal à respirer. Je senti Jamie partir de mes bras.

_- Samantha DELANEY. Voilà, des mois que je suis à ta poursuite. _Murmura Kellan faiblement, en m'emprisonnant fermement dans l'étau de ses bras.

_- Kellan ? _Sanglotais-je, tout en répondant à son étreinte..

/

/

* * *

ALORS ???????


	18. Chapter 17 : Retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde. Voici, le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de réponses à vos questions!**

**PS : J'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger... j'ai voulu vous le mettre au plus vite ! alors désolé si y a de jolie petite fautes lol**

**bonne lecture ! bisoux**

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII - Retrouvailles. **

Nous étions restés ainsi enlacé, durant un sacré laps de temps. Les larmes coulées à grand flot. J'entendais Kellan renifler de temps en temps. Il me serré toujours aussi fort contre son torse. J'avais grâce au ciel réussi à récupérer la totalité de ma cohérence et de mon corps. Sentir de nouveau Kellan était la plus belle chose au monde.

_- Kellan ? _Dis-je, dans un murmure inaudible.

Ce dernier, ce contenta de m'embrasser tendrement l'épaule et t'enfouir une nouvelle fois, sa tête contre mon coup.

_- Je jure de ne plus jamais te fuir ! _M'étranglais-je, en repoussant mes sanglots.

_- Parce que tu crois que je te laisserai filait ? _

Il se recula légèrement pour me faire face. Une étrange étincelle brillait au fond de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

_- Tu ne pourras allait nul par sans moi dorénavant. Est-ce clair ? _

Je fis un simple petit oui, de la tête. Je ne voulais absolument pas faire de mal Kellan. Je ne voulais plus le décevoir.

_- Sam, je ne plaisante pas ! J'ai trop souffert. Je t'ai cherché dans pratiquement tout le pays et même en dehors de nos frontières. Je ne survivrais pas à une nouvelle épreuve de ce genre…_

_- Pardon ! _Bredouillais-je faiblement.

_- Sam ! _Reprit-il un peu plus calmement._ Excuse-moi. Je ne veux pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, mais comprend moi… j'ai tellement eu mal…_

Kellan ferma férocement les yeux et les ouvris quelques secondes plus tard, laissant échapper une larme. Le voir dans cet état me fit un pincement au cœur.

_- Seigneur, est-ce que t'arrivera à me pardonné un jour ? _Demandais-je simplement, en nichant mon visage contre son torse.

_- Sam, pourquoi être partie ? De cette façon ? _

Je ne dis mots. Repensait à cette époque me terrorisé, me donné des haut le cœur. J'avais fait du mal à beaucoup trop de monde. Tout ça sur un coup de tête.

_- Ta famille est devenue folle en s'en rendant compte… aucune nouvelle en six mois ! _

_- Je sais. Je n'arrivais pas. C'était trop dur ! _Dis-je un peu froidement, en m'écartant de lui.

Visiblement le ton employé et surtout mon geste le pris au dépourvu. Il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes tendrement.

_- Je n'avais nulle part ou allez. Alors, je suis allé chez Nathanaël pendant quelques temps… _Reniflais-je dans un murmure._ Mais, les choses sont devenues compliqué. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir une fois de plus. J'ai pris mes valises et suis partie… sans mots, sans adresse, sans un geste. _

Je fermais les yeux, pour ne plus supporter la triste de ses yeux.

_- Ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire… mais, c'était vital ! _M'exclamais-je fermement.

Il devait comprendre que tout ceci m'avait servi dans la vie. Me débrouillait seule, avait été une expérience enrichissante. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait apporté l'amour de deux personnes.

_- Tu n'es qu'une crétine-égoïste ! _S'écria Kellan en se relevant brusquement, me fessant sursauté au passage.

_- Kellan calme toi._ Déclara Ashlee plus que surprise, par l'accès de colère de son meilleur ami.

Jackson et Robert c'étaient rapproché de Kellan rapidement. J'avais entièrement oublié qu'ils étaient tous présent, dans cette chambre. Je n'eu pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps, parce que l'homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse, ce mit à crier de plus belle.

_- On s'inquiété comme des fous, pour toi. Ton père à fait une crise cardiaque en apprenant ta fugue. Anna, ne rigole pratiquement plus, sauf quand on parle de toi… elle n'a que ton prénom dans la bouche et vos souvenirs en tête. David et Mathéos ont foutu en l'air leur plus grande séance photo, pour pouvoir te chercher dans tous les coins du monde. Alysson …_

Kellan s'arrêta pour prendre une bouffé d'air et surtout, il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de me balancer en pleine figue. Son teins était légèrement devenue rougeâtre et ses poings formés deux gros rochers. « Une égoïste » ? NON. J'étais une putain de salope d'avoir fait autant de mal à ma propre famille.

J'avais une envie subite de vomir. J'avais du mal à respirer, mes poumons étaient comme compressé. Je commençais même à voir un peu flou. Quelqu'un me toucha le visage et m'aspergea d'eau.

_- Nom de dieu. Appelez un médecin. _Hurla Kellan trop proche de moi. Pourtant, je n'avais même pas mal aux oreilles. J'étais comme inconsciente de ce qui arrivé à mon corps.

_- Calme-toi, Kellan ! _L'apostropha Ashlee_. On n'a pas besoin de ça ! _

Puis, ce fus le vide. Le noir complet.

/

/

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, le mal de tête fulgurant, qui frappé contre les parois de mon cerveau, n'aidé en rien.

_- Samantha ? _

Je connaissais cette voix. D'ailleurs, je pourrais la reconnaitre entre mille autres. Il avait ce timbre si particulier, si enivrant.

_- Je sais que tu m'entends et que tu ne dors plus ! Alors, écoute-moi attentivement…_

Alex, prit une grande inspiration. Je le senti s'approcher de moi, très lentement. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il embrassa ma tempe et murmura délicatement ses quelques mots à mon oreille.

_- Fait peur une fois de plus à ce qui t'aime et t'aura à faire à mon super coup-de-pied-spécial-Samantha ! Compris ? _

J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux et vis Alex le visage triste, mais surtout inquiet et fatigué. Je sentis mes larmes coulé une fois de plus le long de mon visage. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement vers Alex, que son fils me sauté dans les bras. Jamie me serait aussi fort que ses forces lui permettaient contre lui.

_- T'as eu peur, petit ange ? _Demandais-je, la voix enroué.

Il fit un simple mouvement de tête.

- _Je suis désolé, mon petit homme !_ Continuais-je. _Regarde, je vais bien._

_- Papa a dit que c'était une crise ! _

Mon regard trouva aussitôt celui d'Alex.

_- Une crise de panique. _M'expliqua-t-il rapidement._ On t'a donné trop d'information à digérer en même temps. _Continua-t-il en s'emparant de ma main._ Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu a mal quelque part ? _

Je lui pointais simplement, le haut de mon crâne. Alex se leva est alla récupérer sa trousse de soin près de l'entrée. Il en sorti un flacon d'aspirine. Dieu, cet homme était un saint. Alex me tendit deux cachets, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

_- Jamie lève toi._ Protesta Alex.

Le petit me serra encore un peu contre lui, puis se releva et alla directement s'installait sur les genoux de son père et tout ceci sans me quitter des yeux.

Je m'assis lentement sur le divan faisant ainsi un rapide tour d'horizon. Il y avait tout le monde. Robert, Jackson et Ashlee assit à même le sol à quelques centimètres de moi, tête basse. Kristen installait sur une des chaises du salon. Quant à Alizée, elle avait le regard perdu accroché éperdument au chariot de linge sale.

_- Kellan ?_ Dis-je faiblement. J'essayais de m'éclaircir la voix, mais elle me brulé férocement.

_- Kellan ?_ Réitérais-je un peu plus fortement.

Ashlee braqua son regard dans le mien, elle semblait apeurée.

_- Il est dans sa chambre… un de tes frère vient d'appeler. _

_- Oh ! _Murmurais-je. _Il lui a dit qu'il m'avait retrouvé ? _

_- Aucune idée. Depuis que le docteur est là… Kellan c'est enfermé dans sa chambre._

_- Il s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir fait du mal. Encore ! _Répliqua Robert la voix enrayé.

_- Je devrais peut-être le faire sortir de cette chambre… _Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je me levais très lentement du canapé, après avoir avalé mes deux comprimés. J'avais toujours aussi mal à la tête. Je rejoignis pourtant sans trop de difficulté la première chambre sur la droite. La chambre du célèbre Kellan Lutz.

Je frappais deux petits coups à la porte, mais rien. Alors, je décidais de l'ouvrir. Il faisait horriblement sombre dans cette pièce. Les volets étaient fermés, les rideaux tirés.

Mes yeux commençaient juste à s'habituer à la peine ombre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Je repérais Kellan allongé sur le lit de tout son long. Le pauvre, il devait être épuisait. Je pris place sur le peu de place qu'il restait et m'allonger près de lui. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et je pu enfin me plonger dedans avec délice.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant un sacré bout de temps. J'avais envie de fermer les yeux, le manque de sommeil, plus le stress… Cependant, rien au monde ne pourrais me faire véritablement fermé les yeux. J'étais enfin avec l'homme de ma vie. La personne à qui j'avais confié mon cœur.

_- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… _Murmura Kellan, en déposant un doux baiser sur mon front.

_- Peur ? _Demandais-je timidement.

_- Peur de ne plus jamais voir ton magnifique sourire. _Il effleura délicatement mes lèvres du bout des doigts.

_- Peur de ne plus pourvoir t'entendre me parler, même pour me réprimander… Peur d'une vie sans toi ! _Fini-t-il par avoué, dans un espèce de sanglot. Oui. Kellan Lutz, l'homme à la carrure imposante, était sur le point de craquer émotionnellement. Kellan allait pleurer devant moi. Et ce par ma faute ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

_- Kellan. Je suis désolé pour tout. Je n'aurais pas du fuir de cette façon… mais, je devais partir. _Déclarais-je rapidement.

_- Je sais ! _Répondit-il calmement, en soufflant bruyamment.

_- Et j'ai fait des rencontres extraordinaires. C'était un bien pour un mal ! _

_- Des rencontres comme ton médecin ? _Dit-il un peu avidement.

_- Oui, comme Alex et son fils. _Répliquais-je le plus calmement possible. Sauf, que le Kellan jaloux que je connaissais été en train de refaire surface.

_- Et vous sortez ensemble ? _Demanda-t-il en se relevant doucement pour s'assoir.

_- Non. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Non, nous ne somme jamais sortie ensemble. Oui, je vis chez lui. Oui, je m'occupe de son fils… rien d'autre. Considère Alex comme un frère ! Tu crois que c'est possible ?_

Kellan se prit la tête entre ses mains et respira fortement plusieurs fois. Je n'osais plus faire de geste, encore moins parlé. Grace au ciel, il reprit la parole au bout de cinq ou dix minutes.

_- Je te fais entièrement confiance… et je n'ai pas toujours été un gentleman pour toi ! Cependant, je jure de ne plus jamais te faire de mal, alors s'il faut que j'approuve que ce médecin soit dans tes jambes… alors… oui !_

_- Kellan ? Il n'y a jamais eu que toi… je veux dire… depuis le début sa toujours était toi… depuis que j'ai trimballé tes splendides fesses dans mon véhicule, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. _Déclarais-je timidement. C'était la première fois, que je lui faisais part de mes , que nous étions dans le noir… sinon, j'aurais été encore plus mal. Je sentais déjà la chaleur envahir mes joues et mon visage.

_- Mes splendides fesses ? Les tiennes sont pas mal non plus ! _Dit-il en se retenant de rire.

Je lui mis gentiment une claque sur le bras et celui-ci ce précipita pour me prendre dans l'étau de ses gros muscle.

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué !_

_- Je crois en avoir une petite idée… monsieur muscle. _Répliquais-je, un peu plus joueur.

_- C'est vrai que tu compte rentrez chez toi ?_ Demanda Kellan au bout d'un long moment. Nous étions tellement bien l'un contre l'autre.

_- Oui. Demain après le boulot… direction la maison familiale. Kellan? _

_- Hum ! _

_- Ils m'en veulent beaucoup ? _

_- Personne ne t'en veut. C'est juste qu'ils ont eu très peur de ne plus jamais te revoir… puis, sa dépend des personnes. _Continua-t-il délicatement. Il me donnait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs frais.

_- David et Mathéos ? _Demandais-je anxieusement.

_- Ils ont raté l'une des plus grandes séances photos de leurs vie… mais, j'arriverais à leurs en trouvé d'autres. David a pratiquement fait trois fois le tour du pays… il se balade avec ta photo et demande à tout le monde « vous n'avez pas vu ma petite sœur ? ». Quant à Mathéos c'est plus compliqué. Vous étiez plus fusionné. Il s'en veut plus que quiconque. Il a même failli se séparer de Christy. _Fini-t-il j'aimais entendre le son de sa voix. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

_- Vraiment ? _M'étonnais-je.

_- Oui. Il se serait mis dans la caboche, que s'il n'avait pas été en couple avec elle… il aurait pu te donné plus d'attention et aurait vu ton mal être. Et surtout tu serai venu chez eux, et pas chez Nath'. _

_- N'importe quoi ! _Rétorquais-je tout de même bien douché._ Mais ils sont toujours ensemble ? _

_- Ouais… j'ai du jouer au service sociaux pas mal de fois en six mois. _Rigola t-il tristement.

_- Anna ? _Grimaçais-je, en voulant éviter le sujet de ma fugue. Mais, je redoutais tout de même un peu, ce qu'il allait me dire concernant ma plus jeune sœur.

_- Elle parle que de toi. Pour tout est n'importe quoi… d'ailleurs sa tape sur le système de beaucoup de personne. Ton père avait prévu de l'envoyé voir un psychologue… mais, il n'a jamais trouvé le courage. _

_- Pauvre Anna ! _Pleurnichais-je.

_- Pardon Sam… je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. _Répliqua Kellan en m'attirant contre son torse.

_- Non. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai tout détruit. Ils n'arriveront jamais à me pardonner. _

_- Ils t'aiment tellement. Tu ne peux pas avoir de telles pensées. C'est ta famille… tes frères et tes sœurs ! Ne l'oublie pas. _

Kellan était tellement doux avec moi. Je l'avais fait souffrir et lui me réconforté. J'étais une garce hypocrite.

/

/

J'étais rentré à la maison bien tard dans la nuit, avec Alex et Jamie. Le petit n'avait jamais voulu me lâché, depuis que j'étais revenu dans le spacieux salon. D'un comme un accord, Kellan m'avait autorisé à partir, mais je devais revenir à sept heures tapante le lendemain. Sinon, il appellerait les autorités pour signaler un kidnapping. Alex avait bougonné dans son coin, durant tout l'entretien et même durant le trajet retour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kellan était aussi possessif et surtout héritant.

_- Bien dormi ? _Demanda Alex, alors que je me servais un café bien noir.

_- Euh… ton fils ma donné des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, toute la nuit… _Rouspétais-je, tout en me tenant mon dos endolori. _Tu aurais pu m'avertir. _Dis-je méchamment, en le pointant du doigt.

_- Désolé ! _Rigola-t-il._ Il a juste eu une journée éprouvante et son subconscient à travaillé ! Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. _Continua t-il pour le défendre.

_- Oui, monsieur le psychologue. Sa veux dire que ton fils a essayé de me tuer ? _Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

_- Absolument pas, ma chère Samantha ! _Rigola-t-il.

Je pris mon café et alla m'installait à sa droite. Alex m'entoura de ses bras, avant de me coller à lui et de m'embrasser dans le coup.

_- On va toujours chez ta famille ce soir ? _

_- Euh… je crois que je devrais d'abord, y allait seul ! Et demain, vous viendrez me rejoindre ! _

_- Je comprends, mais Jamie va croire que tu l'abandonne. _Contre attaqua Alex en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

_- Ben, monsieur le psychologue ici présent… va se faire un plaisir d'expliqué à son fils unique, que maman Sam doit se faire pardonné de sa famille ! _Répondis-je un peu sèchement.

_- J'essayerai, mais autant te dire que tu auras une dette envers moi. _

_- Pas de souci. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire une note. _Plaisantais-je.

_- Bon, sinon je t'emmène au boulot ? La voisine arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. _

_- Oui, Doc ! _Rigolais-je en me dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. Alex sur les talons.

Nous étions passés par le devant de l'hôtel. Certains des garçons d'étages, m'avait regardé avec insistance, lorsque Alex était venu m'ouvrir la portière. Et oui, nous avions décidé d'arrêter notre petit jeu. Après tout, j'allais rentrer chez moi et l'homme de ma vie m'avait retrouvé. Je n'avais plus besoin de me cacher.

_- Je crois que la matinée risque d'être longue et riche en émotion. _Plaisanta Alex en déposant un tendre baiser sur ma joue. Je le vis par la suite, presque sautillais, jusqu'au bout du couloir « des soins et bien être ».

_- Crétin de médecin ! _Bredouillais-je dans ma barbe, après avoir vu toutes les pipelettes de la réception chuchotais, en me lançant des regards électrique.

Alizée m'attendait bien sagement dans la salle de fourniture. Elle avait déjà tout préparé. Le chariot de linge sale et un autre contenant le petit déjeuner. Cette fille était vraiment douée. Elle me fit un grand sourire, lorsqu'elle me vit enfin.

_- Bonjour, futur madame Lutz ! _Gloussa-t-elle, en m'aidant à enfiler mon veston d'hôtesse d'accueil.

_- N'importe quoi._ Lui répondis-je toute souriante.

Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de réflexion. Le mariage ? Je n'y avais jamais, au grand jamais pensé. Et faut dire qu'avec un paternel comme le mien qui cumul les femmes, les mariages et les enfants… pas la meilleure démonstration d'un mariage long et heureux.

_- Allons-y jeune Padawan !_

_- Je préférerais être Cindel ! _Riposta joyeusement Alizée.

_- C'est qui celle là ? _Demandais-je surprise, en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_- Tu ne connais pas les Ewoks ? _Hurla-t-elle, scandalisé.

_- Les E.. _Commençais-je difficilement.

_- Ewoks. Punaise, faudra que je te donne les cassettes ! _

_- Euh… je n'ai pas de lecteur casettes. _Plaisantais-je._ Lecteurs de cédérom à la rigueur. _

Elle me regarda choqué durant quelques secondes, puis repris constances et sortie rapidement de l'ascenseur.

_- Je voulais te remercier ! _Dis-je avant d'entrer la carte magnétique dans la fente. Vu sont air étrange je pris l'initiative de m'expliquer.

_- Je voulais te dire merci, pour m'avoir aidé durant ses derniers jours. Et surtout, je suis désolé pour le début de notre rencontre. _

_- Pas de souci. Maintenant, je comprends un peu mieux. En fait, tu n'es pas une peste superficielle. Pour une fois que je me trompe. _

_- Ben, merci du compliment._ Rigolais-je en entrant dans la chambre « princière ».

Comme je l'avais pressenti, Kellan attendait sagement sur le divan du salon. Un gros paquet de feuilles dans la main. Il releva doucement les yeux vers moi.

_- Bonjour ! _Dis-je doucement.

Kellan répondit par un immense sourire. Il déposa le gros paquet de feuilles sur la table base et se leva promptement. Il ouvrit grand les bras et je me dépêchais de m'y glisser. Son doux parfum me frappa en plein nez. Comme il sentait bon.

_- Bonjour, mon amour ! _Chantonna t-il en embrassa mon coup, puis mes joues._ Bien dormi ? _

_- Pas comme j'aurais voulu et toi ! _Répondis-je en grimaçant.

_- Pas vraiment. Ashlee et Robert, m'ont harcelé depuis ton départ. Ils veulent savoir tous ce qu'on c'est dit… _Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Ceux qui me procurèrent de grands frissons.

_- Ce sont tes amis. Pourquoi pas leurs dire ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. _Répliquais-je.

_- Faut être plus rusé qu'eux… j'ai un moyen de pression ! Il ne faut surtout pas perdre, un si bon atout. _

_- D'accord, comme tu voudras. Sinon, tu as faim ? _

_- Je suis affamé. _Protesta t-il en me relâchant un peu plus.

Je me défis lentement de son étreinte, malgré ses protestations et alla jusqu'au chariot ou le stock de nourriture attendait sagement.

Alizée et moi-même, commencions à tout déposer sur la table basse, quand Kristen et Robert sortir de la même chambre.

_- Bonjour tout le monde. _Déclara tout bas Kristen, alors qu'elle embrassait Kellan sur la joue.

_- Salut les gars ! _Répondit joyeusement Kellan, en serrant la main de Robert.

_- J'adore quand ta copine débarque … y a toujours plein de bonne chose à se mettre sous la dent. _Rigola Robert en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Ce qui me mit aussitôt mal à l'aise. Bien entendu, je soupçonnais Robert de le faire exprès avec ses allusions déplacer.

Kellan souriait comme un enfant, en me regardant de haut en bas. Je n'y crois pas, il entrait dans son jeu.

_- Mr Pattinson se souvient-il, de notre petite conversation d'il ya quelques jours ? _Demandais-je souriante en lui servant une tasse de café bien noir.

Celui-ci, me regard perdu durant quelques secondes, puis je le vis déglutir théâtralement.

_- Euh… tu parle de la séance de dédicace ? _Grimaça t-il.

_- Je crois que oui ! _Dis-je en sur-jouant la comédie._ Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ? _Continuais-je sur un ton un peu plus sérieux. Ce qui lui fit perdre véritablement l'envie de jouer plus longtemps.

_- Tu es sadique…_ mon meilleur pote sort avec un monstre ! Dit-il dépiter. Ce qui nous fit tous rire de bon cœur.

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de dédicace ? _Demanda Kellan ayant repris son souffle.

_- Comment tu dis déjà ?_

Je fis mine de rechercher les mots exacts qu'il avait utilisé ce matin même.

_- Je suis un peu plus rusé que lui… j'ai comme qui dirait un moyen de pression… _Rigolais-je en effectuant un clin d'œil intensifié à mon nouveau grand ami. Le grand et unique Robert Pattinson.

* * *

**Peut-etre un peu court... je l'avoue, mais beaucoup de révélations... sa compense ! mdr**

**sinon vous en avez pensez quoi ? moins perdu ? **

**Prochain chapitre : Sam de retour à la maison familial. Sa vous vas ????**


	19. Chapter 18 : Pardonne moi

**Voila, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Bonne lecture !**

**J'espère que vos attentes seront récompensés lol**

* * *

**XVIII - Pardonne-moi.**

_- Prête ?_ Questionna Kellan avant de sortir du véhicule loué quelques heures plus tôt.

_- Je pense !_ Répondis-je simplement, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Kellan me regarda tendrement quelques secondes, avant d'essayait de me réconforter un peu.

_- Tout ira bien. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ils attendent ce moment. _Sourit-il honnêtement.

_- J'ai quand même un peu peur !_ Répondis-je faiblement.

_- C'est normal._ Continua-t-il, en caressant tendrement ma main avec le bout des doigts. _Tu appréhendes… mais, tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je reste avec toi… d'accord ? _

J' hochais franchement la tête. Kellan me donnait tout le courage nécessaire. J'avais confiance en lui. Il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Kellan ouvrit sa portière et je fis de même de mon côté. L'air frais me frappa en plein visage. Ce qui me fit énormément de bien. Comme si cette bourrasque, m'avait remis les idées en place. Ce n'était que ma famille. Pourtant, j'avais toujours horriblement chaud et mon ventre me faisait souffrir davantage.

J'attrapais rapidement la main que m'offrait Kellan. Il était tellement beau dans ses nouveaux vêtements, que lui avaient offerts Ashlee et Jackson. Un jean délavé moulant pas trop ses jambes, mais qui lui faisait des fessiers, bien ferme et rebondit. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Il avait également une chemise bleue très clair, tintant presque sur le blanc. Bien évidemment, il n'avait fermé que quelques boutons, ceux du mieux. Ainsi, il laissait apparaitre son torse bien musclé. Grâce au ciel, j'avais réussi à lui faire mettre une sorte de débardeur blanc en dessous. Je me voyais mal tenir toute la journée sans lui sauter dessus. Quoi que cet homme était la luxure même !

_- Tout va bien ? _Demanda Kellan avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_- Tu ne sonnes pas ? _Répliquais-je plus que surprise.

_- Euh… d'habitude non… je viens souvient chez vous… en fait, j'ai même une clé_. Répondit-il confus et déstabilisé.

_- Non de dieu ! _Soufflais-je_. Ma famille t'a adopté ou quoi ? _M'écriais-je par la suite.

_- C'est surtout qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je suis devenu un membre à part entière de la famille DELANEY… _Sourit-il fièrement_. Alors, heureuse ? _Rigola-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question. Elle était trop sentimentale. Je ne voulais pas me précipiter comme les autres fois. Je voulais cette fois, y aller doucement avec lui. Avoir une véritable relation. Pas quelques choses effectuer à la vas-vite.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de mettre la main sur la sienne et de tourner la poignée avec lui. Kellan entra d'abord le premier. Je le suivais de très près. Lorsque je refermais la porte. J'entendis un grand hurlement, ainsi que des chaises tombées. Je me retournais aussitôt, pour voir Anna et Sydney courir dans notre direction. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Mes deux plus jeunes sœurs arrivés à toutes vitesses lorsqu'elles me percutèrent, je ne pus faire autrement que je me reculais et de me cogner lourdement, contre la porte d'entrée. Tout ceci ce fut dans un grand fracas, naturellement. Mes sœurs, étaient littéralement accrochées à moi. J'avais du mal à bouger et surtout à prendre mes esprits. Des pleurent se firent entendre. Anna pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait me pardonner un jour ?

_- Mes princesses !_ Murmurais-je, en sentant mes larmes coulaient et chutait le long de mes joues.

_- Qu'est-_ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda notre paternel en faisant son entrée dans le hall.

Je levais timidement mon visage un peu plus vers lui. Il avait le regard pétillant, la bouche grande ouverte et les bras le long du corps, comme impuissant. Je n'avais encore jamais vu mon père dans cette situation. C'était assez déstabilisant dois-je dire.

_- Papa !_ Articulais-je difficilement. Ma gorge était nouée. J'avais horriblement de mal à avaler ma salive et surtout à parler.

_- Samantha ? _S'écria-t-il, en courant pratiquement vers moi.

A ma grande surprise, il vient se joindre au câlin familial. Il emprisonna tendrement mon visage entre ses doigts et encra son regard emplit d'eau dans les miens.

_- Tu nous as foutu la trouille de notre vie. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre à jamais. _

_- Je suis désolée ! _Pleurnichais-je, comme une enfant en train de se faire réprimander.

_- Oh, ma petite fille ! Comme tu nous as manqué. _Dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

Mon père avait enfin un élan de tendresse envers moi. Il aura fallu pour ça que je le fuis. Moi qui avait passé le plus clair de mon temps, à essayer de lui faire plaisir… en imaginant les choses les plus extravagantes, possibles.

Nous avions abandonné rapidement le hall d'entrée, pour le confort du salon. Anna n'avait pas voulu me lâcher. C'est ainsi, que j'ai dû la porter et m'installait avec elle sur le divan. Kellan n'avait dit mot depuis le début. C'était étrange de le voir, ici, dans « ma maison ». Il vint rapidement s'installait près de moi, alors que mon père faisait les cents pas.

_- Anna, je jure de ne pas partir… Tu dois desserrer tes bras. _Grimaçais-je. Elle m'avait complètement enfoncé ses ongles dans mon coup. J'en avais des frissons.

_- Anna ! _S'offusqua mon père en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

Elle se décida à me décramponner, que lorsque Kellan, lui demanda de relâcher sa prise. Depuis quand Anna écoutait pas mon père, mais Kellan ? J'avais décidément raté une grande évolution terrestre…

Elle s'empara de ma main et la retient fortement, à deux mains. Sydney quant à elle, était venu se mettre tout près de Kellan. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille.

_- Tu n'as pas vendu la maison ?_ Demandais-je timidement. En effet, cette question m'avait titillé durant tout le trajet. Je n'avais pourtant pas osé poser la question fatidique à Kellan. D'ailleurs, je vis du coin de l'œil, Kellan baisser la tête.

_- Euh… après ton départ…_

Mon père cherchait ses mots. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans jamais qu'un son ne sorte. J'étais assez stupéfait, de voir mon père… désarçonné.

_- J'ai racheté la maison !_ Déclara Kellan me regardant droit dans les yeux. _Après, que tu sois partie, j'ai eu vent de cette affaire. Personne ne voulait en parler… y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Mais t'inquiète pas, y a une option sur le contrat : j'ai le terrain, mais la maison et toujours au nom de ton père. _

_- Ce qui veut dire ? _Demandais-je timidement.

_- Que toi et ta famille avaient la moitié des parts… Plus rien ne vous arrivera. _Continua t-il délicatement. Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

Je n'en revenais pas. Kellan avait donné un toit à ma famille. Alors, que de mon côté, je les avais abandonnés.

_- Pourquoi ? _

J'avais formulé malgré moi la question à voix haute. Kellan souffla un bon coup avant de se lever et de marcher de long en large, entre le mur et le divan. Sans jamais me regarder, il commença son monologue.

_- Tout simplement, parce que je ne pouvais pas voir une famille se déchirer et Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu fermer les yeux, sur votre situation. Sam, j'avais un moyen de redonner un peu le sourire à ta famille… parce que je t'aime et que j'en avais les moyens. _

Il arrêta de parler et se retourna vers moi.

_- C'est la plus grande preuve d'amour et d'affection que j'ai effectuée jusqu'à présent. _Rigola t-il un peu tendu._ Je veux plus que tu partes… on à tous besoin de toi ! _Déclara–t-il alors que mon père, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

_- Nous aussi !_ Pleurnicha Anna, me regardant à travers ses cils. _On ne veut pas que tu partes, encore !_

_- Promis, je partirais plus… enfin, j'ai quand même un travail. _Grimaçais-je._ Je vais devoir me faire muter… _J'avais déjà réfléchi durant le trajet. Je n'étais pas encore totalement sur de mes retrouvailles avec ma famille, mais mon cerveau avait décidé autrement.

_- Je ne sais pas, si ça va être possible, tout de suite ! _Continuais-je tristement.

_- Ashlee et Kristen, s'occupe de ta patronne ! _Sourit diaboliquement l'homme de ma vie.

_- Comment ça ? _Risquais-je.J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'elles pouvaient manigancer ensemble.

_- Oh pas grand-chose ! _Haussa t-il les épaules en détourant le regard._ De toute façon, je n'ai pas voulu en savoir davantage. Elles sont diaboliques, quand elles sont unies. _Dit-il le regard joyeux.

_- Du moment qu'elles ne me fassent pas viré. _Rigolais-je. Mais, je le perdis rapidement.

_- Elles ne vont pas me faire virer ? _M'écriais-je.

_- Bien sûr que non ! _Rigola-t-il. _Ce sont deux diables, mais pas des irresponsables… Puis, elles ont trop peur de moi. _Cru-t-il bon de rajouté en frappant dans ses mains, sadiquement.

/

/

Après nos retrouvailles, nous fîmes livres des pizzas n'ayant pas le courage de cuisinés. Nous avions mangé dans un silence les plus profonds. Mon père m'avait posé « la question », peut après nos retrouvailles. _« Pourquoi est tu partie ? »_

Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre. J'avais eu tellement mal. Mon cœur saigné, de les avoir tant fait souffrir. Il m'avait supplié de lui dire la vérité… mais, rien n'y avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas ! C'était trop dur.

Mon père bougonnait tout seul dans son coin, depuis ce moment-là. Il voulait savoir. Je ne voulais rien dire. Les filles avaient été surprises au début, mais Kellan avait bien vite fait diversion. Elles étaient trop petites. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

_- J'ai invité deux personnes à venir me rejoindre !_ Déclarais-je timidement.

Mon père en fut très surpris. Il me regarda quelques secondes, avant de pouvoir parler.

_- C'est qui ?_ Demanda Anna complètement surexcité.

_- Alexandre et Jamie._ Continuais-je. Voyant que personne ne réagissait je pris l'initiative d'en dire un peu plus.

_- J'ai vécu les cinq derniers moins, chez Alexandre._ Murmurais-je.

_- Hors de question qu'ils viennent._ Mon père c'était levé rapidement, en frappant du poing sur la table.

_- Pourquoi ? _Dis-je calment. _C'est grâce à lui que je suis revenue… Avant de voir Kellan, je voulais revenir. De mon plein gré._ Argumentais-je.

Mon père était passé du rosé au rouge, pour revenir dans les tintes plus basique. Pourtant, je savais que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée.

_- Qui est l'autre personne ?_ Risqua t-il.

_- Jamie ? c'est son fils._ Répondis-je simplement. _Alex est docteur dans l'hôtel où je travaille. Il avait besoin d'une personne pour s'occuper de son fils et moi d'un toit. On a trouvé un arrangement._

Il ne dit mot.

_- Il n'est pas méchant ! _Répliqua Kellan à ma grande surprise._ Il a pris soin de Sam… c'est le principal._ Dit-il en se levant doucement. Kellan ramassa ses couverts et alla les placer dans l'évier_. Il agissait c_omme s'il était chez lui. En fait, oui, il l'était. Plus que moi-même.

_- Bien ! _Déclara sans fausse joie mon paternel._ Si Kellan n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, ton médecin et son fils… peuvent venir. _

_- Merci. _Répondis-je dans un sourire.

_- Mais… _Continua t-il.

_- Mais ? _Répétais-je tendus.

_- Tu risques de le mettre dans une situation particulière. _

_- Pourquoi ? _Répondis-je étonné.

_- Le samedi, c'est ton jour ! _Répondis-calmement Kellan en fermant les yeux.

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Le samedi, tout le monde se réunit… c'est pour nous rassembler en quelques sortes. Pour ce donné des nouvelles… pour savoir où nos investigations mène. _Dit-il dans un souffle.

_- Oh _! ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ma famille, fasse ce genre de choses.A dire vrai, j'étais même sous le choc.

_- Il y aura tout le monde. Certain, ne seront pas forcément aussi indulgent que nous. _Déclara mon père en montrant Kellan et lui plusieurs fois de la main.

Après, cet éclaircissement Kellan sortie son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean et se précipita hors de la pièce, sans même un regard pour ma carcasse. Ce qui me fit du mal. Peut-être qu'il d'approuvé toujours pas l'amitié qui nous liés avec Alex ? Était-il jaloux ? M'en voulait-il ?

/

/

_- On se revoit demain matin ? _Murmura avec une pointe de tristement, Kellan à mon oreille.

_- Oui. Dis-je simplement. _

Kellan m'avait pris dans ses bras, juste après être sortie de la maison familiale. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps, nous étions restés ainsi. Mais, aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer de l'autre. Pourtant, nous le devions.

_- Tout ira bien ? _Questionna t-il tendrement en embrassant sur le front.

_- Je ne sais pas… j'ai un peu peur ! _Répondis-je honteusement. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur, ce n'étais que ma famille. Pourtant, j'avais une sacrée trouille.

_- De quoi ? _Continua Kellan en me berçant dans l'étau de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas partir, pas me quitter. Et encore moins, me lâcher.

_- De me retrouver toute seule… dans ma chambre… _

_- Les filles adoreraient dormir avec toi. _Déclara-t-il maladroitement.

_- Elles te l'ont demandé ? _Répliquais-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

_- Oui. _Rigola t-il finement._ Elles veulent seulement retrouver leurs grandes sœurs. _

_- Je ne suis pas prête ! _Murmurais-je en le serrant encore plus fortement. Kellan me rendit mon étreinte, avant d'embrasser délicatement ma clavicule.

_- Je ferais mieux de partir. Je sais que je suis le bienvenu… mais… ce n'est pas raisonnable. _Lâcha-t-il le cœur lourd.

_- Où vas-tu ? _Questionnais-je timidement. Est-ce que j'avais le droit de demander ce genre de choses ?

_- Chez mes parents, je suppose. Kathleen c'est que je suis ici… alors, ne vaudrais mieux pas là faire attendre. _Grimaça Kellan avec une pointe d'humour.

_- Comment le sait-elle ? _Rétorquais-je plus qu'abasourdi. Nous étions là que depuis quelques heures.

_- Elle m'a appelé. Tu sais… tout à l'heure… après le repas ? _

_- Oh ! _Soufflais-je.

_- Quoi ? _Quêta Kellan en voyant ma surprise.

_- Rien… je pensais seulement que… tu sortais parce que… tu étais énervé contre moi. _Dis-je tout en bafouillant. J'avais horriblement peur de sa réaction.

_- Samantha… Je t'ai promis de faire un effort, concernant Alex et son fils ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses… encore plus quand elles sont pour toi. _Murmura t-il son regard fixé sur mes lèvres.

Seigneur, j'avais tellement envie de re-goûter à ses lèvres. Mais, étais-ce raisonnable ? Devrais-je me laisser tenter ? Que devais-je faire ?

_- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Samantha ! _Finis-je par sortir, réalisant par la suite ma grande erreur.

_- Euh… _

Kellan ne savait plus ou il en était le pauvre. Je venais de l'arroser à coup de jet d'eau glacée.

_- Pas faux ! _Ricana t-il.

Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, puis me fit quitter la chaleur de ses bras musclé.

_- A demain, Samantha !_ Kellan fit exprès de redire mon prénom en entier, tout en accentuant bien sûr celui-ci. Je pouffais de rire en avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres et de lui souffler une bonne nuit.

Je le vis frissonner de la tête au pied, puis tourner les talons résigner.

_- Tout n'est que partie remise, Kellan Lutz._ Chuchotais-je gaiment avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée de la maison.

/

/

Je ne mis pas longtemps à me retrouver seule, dans mon ancienne chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Elle avait toujours les murs bleus foncé, le plafond légèrement incliné et les rideaux jaunes vif. Ma chambre avait toujours ressemblé à un ciel d'été. Mais tout ceci appartenait à mon ancienne vie. A mon « ancienne » moi. Ma famille, me laissa tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Je n'avais pas encore défait ma valise. Je n'en avais pas le courage. Cela voulait dire, que j'étais prête à refaire partie de cette famille. Hors, ça n'était pas le cas. Pour le moment. Je pris place entre Anna et Sydney. Ma place habituelle. Pourtant, rien n'était comme avant. Une sorte de silence morbide, avait pris place depuis mon arrivée. Pas seulement dans la salle à manger, mais depuis ma venue dans cette maison.

Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. La pluie était battante, foudroyante. Comme mon cœur. Je pus la contemplait, ainsi durant les vingt premières minutes de se repas interminable.

_- Tu ne manges pas ? _Questionna timidement Anna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait grandi plus vite que ce que j'avais envisagé. Imaginé.

_- Pas faim ! _Murmurais-je, la voix serrée.

Avant de descendre les rejoindre, je m'étais autorisé quelques larmes. Jamie et Alex me manquaient déjà énormément. Cela fessait que quelques heures et je souffrais déjà de leurs présences. Le tout était de ne rien faire paraître. Faire semblant.

Cette nuit là fus horrible. Ma première nuit dans cette maison. Dans ce lit. Dans cette chambre, qui ne me correspondait plus. Tout le monde était réveillé. Il ne manquait plus que moi. Aujourd'hui, j'allais revoir les jumeaux, Sydney ainsi qu' Aaron. Comment allaient-ils réagirent ? J'en avais des frissons riens que d'y penser. Je ne voulais pas sortir de sous la couette. Je m'y sentais en sécurité. Ma fenêtre, m'offrait pour seul spectacle le ciel magnifiquement bleu de ma ville natale.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je fis la sourde oreille. La personne insista une seconde fois, puis tourna délicatement la poignée et entra. Je savais qu'Anna se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je décidais de ne pas porter mon attention sur elle, ainsi elle comprendrait et partirai.

_- Samantha ? _

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers ma sœur. Ce n'était pas Anna, mais Sydney. Alors-là, je mis attendes pas du tout.

_- Oui ? _

Ma voix parut fluette et instable. Pour la première fois, Sydney venait de me surprendre.

_- Tu voudrais bien prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi ? _

Sydney avait utilisé ça toute petite voix. Celle qui montrait son embarra. Celle utilisée en présence d'étranger. En effet, j'étais devenue une étrangère pour ma propre famille.

_- Bien sûr ! _Répondis-je. La présence de Sydney me dérangeais pas le moins du monde. Elle n'avait jamais rien attendue de moi. Elle avait son propre caractère. Ma jeune sœur était celons moi, la plus indépendante de la famille.

Le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Sydney et Anna se fit dans un long silence. Anna avait tardé également pour prendre son repas. Elle avait espéré me voir arrivé, mais je n'étais pas venue. J'avais tout de suite remarqué sa déception, lorsqu'elle me trouva à la suite de notre sœur.

D'ailleurs, elle fut la première à finir son repas et de partir à hors de la pièce. Sans un mot pour ma part. Daniel, mon père fut le suivant.

_- J'ai quelques courses à effectuer. Je peux te laisser les filles ? _Avait-il marmonnais.

_- Pas de souci._ Répondis-je difficilement comme prise au piège.

Mais à ma grande surprise, Anna avait déjà son manteau sur le dos et suivait mon père, la tête basse.

_- D'accord !_ Marmonna Daniel ni comprenant plus rien. _On revient vite._

Quant à moi, j'avais simplement répondu d'un simple signe de tête.

_- J'ai des devoirs à faire._ Déclara Sydney timidement. _Je serais dans le jardin._ Continua-t-elle voyant mon manque de questionnement.

_- Pas de souci, travaille bien._ Répondis-je avec un petit sourire au bout des lèvres.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser au passé. C'était moi, qui aidé les filles et Aaron pour leurs devoirs. Maintenant, ils devaient travailler entre eux ou seul. Personnes pour les aidés !

J'étais enfin seule, dans cette grande maison, emplit de souvenir. J'étais resté ainsi un bon moment, sur ma chaise, regardant la cuisine, le vide. Rien n'avait changé, me dis-je aux bouts d'une bonne demi-heure. Je décidais de bouger et de visiter les autres pièces, en commençant par la chambre d'Aaron et Sydney. Je m'étonnais à trouver dans cette chambre deux parties bien distantes. Du côté où je supposais être celui de ma sœur, un lit simple avec des rideaux tout au tour du lit. Mon père avait certainement voulu faire un lit baldaquin ou un truc du genre. Ainsi ma sœur pouvait avoir son indépendance. Son intimité. Trois grandes étagères murales avec énormément de livres et des photos d'amis principalement. Mon regard se porta sur une photo de Sydney et moi. Je ne me souvenais même plus en avoir pris une avec ma sœur. Je me retournais pour détailler le côté de mon cher frère. Il avait dû grandir également. Plusieurs affaires recouvraient son lit, défait. Son bureau était dans le même état. Rien sur les murs. Avant s'y trouver des milliers de posters de joueurs de football américain. Maintenant ? Le vide. Peut-être avait-il arrêté ?

La chambre d'Anna et Alisson étaient resté quant à elle intacte. Rien n'avait changé. Sauf, certainement les centaines de photographie nous représentant. Je m'approchais un peu plus du mur et mon cerveau repéra aussitôt, une plutôt improbable. Hors du commun. Mes deux grands frères en compagnie de Nathanaël, ainsi que de Kellan. Mon cœur fit un bon gigantesque dans ma poitrine. La fissure venait de se rouvrir. Je n'avais pas le souvenir que Kellan, mes frères et Nath' est fait une partie de jeu vidéo en ma présence. Naturellement, que non ! Ils l'avaient fait après mon départ. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mes frères jouant avec Nath' ? Kellan avec Nath' ? Que c'était-il passait durant mon absence ?

/

* * *

/

**Alors ? La suite arrive très vite : rencontre avec le reste de la famille, Kellan revient ainsi qu'Alex et Jamie ! **

**Bonne semaine et au week-end prochain !**


	20. Chapter 19 : Une revenante

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Comme convenu la suite avec un chapitre plutôt long et plein de rebondissement... gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

/

**XIX - Une revenante **

/**  
**

Mon père et Anna étaient revenue peut après dix heures. Anna m'avait royalement ignoré est partie rejoindre directement sa sœur dans le jardin tandis que j'aidais mon père à ranger les courses.

_- Que se passe-t-il avec Anna ?_ Interrogeais-je timidement.

_- Elle est juste un peu perdue. Elle se rend compte que beaucoup de choses ont changées. _

_- Elle m'en veut ?_ Répliquais-je déçue.

_- Je ne pense pas._ Continua calmement mon père, tout en sortant deux poils et deux grandes casseroles.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle reviendra rapidement vers toi. Elle a juste besoin de s'habituer à la « nouvelle » Samantha Delaney._ Sourit gentiment mon père.

_- Je n'ai pas changé…_ répliquais-je. _J'ai… juste évolué_.

_- Ouais…_ Soupira-t-il pas convaincu pour un sous. _Ben, « l'évolution » de ma fille, sait-elle toujours préparer des hamburgers ?_ Ricana t-il en agitant sous mon nez les deux grands poils.

_- Évidemment ! _Souris-je de toutes mes dents, en les saisissants._ Combien ?_

Mon père sorti à ce moment-là, une trentaine de steaks hachés.

_- Sérieusement ?_ M'épouvantais-je.

_- J'en ai bien peur !_ Pouffa-t-il devant ma mine déconfite.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes une heure en cuisine, pour la confection de nos hamburgers. Nous avions faits les trente steaks, les différentes sauces reposés sagement sur la table de la cuisine ainsi que les agréments…

_- Alors, trois hamburgers sauce chili, salade, cornichons._ Récita mon père, le nez dans l'une des feuilles sorties du tiroir des livres des recettes.

_- Oui, chef_ _!_ M'écriais-je en m'activant à la tâche.

C'est ainsi que nous préparâmes dans la bonne humeur les hamburgers, pour le repas familial de midi. Évidemment, devant cette bonne ambiance les filles étaient venues nous rejoindre. J'avais même eux le bonheur de recevoir une enlaça-de d'Anna Banana.

_- Ok ! Reste plus que les frites._ Soufflais-je de fatigue.

_- Non. C'est Christy qui amène les frites directement du Fast Food._ Récita Sydney enjoué.

_- Comment ça « directement du Fast Food » ?_ Interrogeais-je déconcertée.

_- Ben, on trouve que les frites sont meilleures là-bas !_ Rigola Anna.

Je bougeais ma tête de droite à gauche complètement impuissante. Apporter des frites du Fast Food du bout de l'avenue ? Il n'y a décidément que ma famille pour faire ce genre de choses.

/

/

Il restait très peu de temps, avant l'arrivé des autres membres de la famille. Depuis, mon départ je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'Alex et Jamie. Je commençais à sérieusement stressé. Et s'ils ne venaient pas ?

_- Tu as peur ?_ Quêta ma plus jeune sœur, en prenant place près de moi.

_- Oui et non._ Lui soufflais-je piteusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension pour sa part.

_- Je n'ai pas peur parce que c'est ma famille mais, j'ai peur de leurs réactions !_ M'expliquais-je difficilement en voulant l'aidé à mieux saisir la situation. Ma situation.

_- Tu comprends ?_ Lui demandais-je entre mes cils.

_- Je crois !_ Bredouilla-t-elle en allumant la télévision.

Anna avait toujours adoré les clips vidéo, la musique. C'était sa drogue en quelques sortes. Je portais mon attention sur Sydney laissant ainsi ma jeune sœur dans sa contemplation. Sydney était vraiment de plus en plus belle, me dis-je mentalement. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, mais quelques choses d'étranges émaner d'elle. Elle possédait un charisme époustouflant. Cependant, elle était encore si jeune. Sydney gaité par la fenêtre nos prochains arrivants.

_- Tu sais normalement après le repas, on va tous dans le jardin… Enfin, quand il fait beau ! _Sourit aimablement Anna.

_- Vous fait quoi dans le jardin ? _

_- On joue tous ensemble ! _Dit-elle naturellement.

_- Vraiment ? A quoi ? _Demandais-je, jouant ainsi mon « pseudo » rôle de grande sœur.

_- Ça dépend de la bonne humeur des grands. _Ricana Anna en sautillant complètement sur le divan.

Ma petite sœur me faisait atrocement pensée à Ashlee. Toutes deux avaient des piles électriques à la place du cœur.

_- Y a Kellan ! _Hurla Sydney en courant vers la porte d'entrer.

Anna la suivie avec autant d'empressement. Quant à moi, j'allais sagement me poster vers la fenêtre pour voir le spectacle, de mes sœurs avec mon copain. Mon copain ? Ma pauvre fille, Kellan n'est pas ton copain… enfin, pas pour le moment, me mutilais-je mentalement.

Mes deux sœurs étaient pendues au coup de l'homme le plus spectaculaire au monde. Il les faisait tournoyer dans les airs, sans aucune difficulté. Avant de me faire surprendre, je retournais m'installer sur le divan.

_- Alors, vous êtes contente ? _Mendia la magnifique voix de Kellan.

_- Ouais, on a fait le repas pour tout le monde, même que papa et Sam, on rigolait ensemble. _Rapporta sagement Anna_. _

_- C'est génial !_ Déclara t-il gaiment en entrant dans le vaste salon.

_- Bonjour._ Me salua Kellan en ouvrant bien grand ses bras.

_- Salut_, m'empressais-je de répondre en m'installant confortablement dans l'étau de ses bras.

_- Tu m'amènes dans ta chambre un instant. _Murmura-t-il tendrement à mon oreille.

J'acquiesçais avec un franc sourire, tout en le tirais par la manche de sa veste. Nous montâmes en silence jusqu'à ma chambre. Je poussais la porte et le fis entrer. Je m'installais sur mon lit, lui laissant le choix. Cette situation me rappeler vaguement une expérience vécue. Je fronçais les sourcils essayant de me rappeler, fixant par ce fait le sol inlassablement.

_- Que ce passe t-il ?_ S'inquiéta rapidement Kellan voyant mon manque de réaction.

_- C'est bizarre, j'ai cette sensation, d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment !_ Déclarais-je désarçonnée.

_- Peut-être parce que c'est déjà arriver._ Souffla t-il en s'allongeant confortablement contre moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils encore plus dangereusement, suite à ses paroles. De quoi parlait-il ?

_- Je ne comprends pas. _Dis-je simplement après une fraction de seconde.

_- Je suis venu qu'une seule fois dans ta chambre. Tes sœurs et toi regardaient Harry Potter… c'est la dernière fois où…_

_- On c'est comporté normalement ! _Finissais-je pour lui._ Je crois que j'avais envie d'oublier cette journée. _

_- Moi aussi_. Glissa t-il en m'attirant contre son torse. _Je regrette d'être partie. De t'avoir fait souffrir. _

_- C'est la vie… _Chuchotais-je, tout en embrassant son torse musclé par-dessus son polo.

Après un long moment, sans dire mots, Kellan brisa le silence.

_- J'ai l'impression que tout c'est bien passé en fin de compte ? _

_- Ouais… Anna était distante une bonne partie de la matinée, mais ça va mieux depuis une ou deux heures. _

_- Sam… je crois qu'elle le sera encore plus, quand… _

Kellan s'arrêta un instant et souffla comme d'épuisement.

_- Quand quoi ? _Continuais-je, prise au dépourvu.

_- Quand y aura Jamie._ _Je veux dire… vous êtes assez fusionnel. Je pense qu'elle n'appréciera pas des masses. _

_- Tu as surement raison._ Confirmais-je. _De toute façon, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Alex et son fils._ _Ils risquent de ne plus venir… _

_- Désolé._ Murmura Kellan en m'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

_- Je suis juste un peu déçue. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! _

_- J'aimerais que tout soit plus facile pour toi…_ _Comment puis-je te rendre les choses plus simples ? _

_- Être dans tes bras, me satisfait amplement. _Dis-je délicatement en déposant un tendre baiser dans son coup.

Kellan arrêta de respirer un court instant, puis je le senti se détendre doucement.

_- S'il y a que ça pour avoir ce genre de baiser de mon ange… c'est quand tu veux ! _Rigola-t-il faisant tremblait nos corps et le lit.

_- Ton ange ?_ Rétorquais-je, en arquant un sourcil.

_- Ma vie, mon amour, mon ange…_ _Tu vois ta beaucoup de choix !_ Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

_- Je prends le tout, alors… _Répondis-je simplement en re-déposant un baiser sur son coup.

Kellan resserra sa prise autour de moi, puis me fit face rapidement en se roulant sur le côté. Il avait le regard pétillant et un sourire timide sur le visage.

_- Je suis vraiment l'homme le plus heureux. Tu me rends heureux. _Continua Kellan en m'embrassant le front, puis chacune de mes joues.

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir, comme je suis heureux de pouvoir t'embrasser… ici…_

Kellan déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez et inconsciemment je me mis à rire.

_- Et ici… _

Il continua en déposant ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire.

_- Ça fait bizarre. _Ne pouvant m'empêcher de rigoler._ Qui aurait cru que le grand Kellan Lutz se serait éprise d'une simple femme de chambre. _Dis-je une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

_- Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas une femme de chambre… tu es une hôtesse. Qui plus est, une hôtesse de la chambre princière, d'un hôtel luxueux… Ensuite, tu étais une simple employée dans un magasin de café lorsqu'on c'est connu… Est-ce que ça m'a empêché de tomber amoureux de toi ? _Demanda t-il calmement, rivant son regard aux miens.

_- Tu viens de dire « tomber amoureux » ? _Risquais-je en détourant les yeux.

_- Oui. Je suis amoureux, de Samantha Delaney ! Depuis le jour, ou nos chemins se sont croisé. _

_- Alors… Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir choisi ? _Dis-je bêtement.

_- Parce que j'avais peur, parce que je suis un idiot. _

Kellan caressa avec finesse le bas de mon dos, puis il re_c_ommença à m'embrasser la mâchoire, mais très rapidement, il bifurqua vers l'un des coins de ma bouche, avec lenteur et douceur. Je commençais à perdre mes repères, à me laisser totalement aller.

_- Si j'essayais de t'embrasser ? Tu me repousserais ? _Me demanda-t-il sérieusement, en arrêtant de prodiguer ses baisers et ses caresses.

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, d'un air espiègle.

_- Qui ne tente rien à rien ! _Chuchotais-je, la respiration tumultueuse.

Kellan me fit un magnifique sourire en coin, avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes. Il effleura nos lèvres, délicatement. Lentement, trop lentement. Je me remémorais notre premier baiser volé. Il avait été explosif. A cet instant, c'est de ça que j'avais expressément besoin. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fis remonter mes petites mains vers son visage et les fis glisser vers son coup. Je pressais par la suite, mes lèvres plus fortement contre les siennes. Kellan y répondit aussitôt. Le baiser devenait pressant, fiévreux. C'est seulement lorsque le souffle nous manqua, que nous nous séparâmes.

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué… _Articula Kellan, la voix enrouée.

_- J'ai cru ne plus jamais éprouvé cette sensation. C'est tellement divin. _Dis-je en m'expriment péniblement.

_- C'est le résultat de notre lien. De notre amour !_ Poursuivit-il un sourire glorieux et pétillant dans les yeux.

Un léger coup sur la porte nous fit atterrir. En effet, j'avais complément oublié que nous étions chez mon père et surtout que j'allais devoir affronter ma famille dans peu de temps.

_- Entrer ! _Dis-je fortement, en me relevant du lit, laissant de se fait Kellan seul. Je ne voulais pas que m'a relation avec Kellan soit connu de tout le monde. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. J'avais d'autres épreuves à affronter avant celle-ci. Je pense que Kellan me comprendrait.

_- Désolé les jeunes. C'est juste pour vous dire, qu'ils sont arrivés ! _Déclara mon père le regard profond.

_- On arrive._ Murmurais-je en stressant à mort.

Mon père referma la porte derrière lui. Tandis que je me réinstallais sur le lit. Kellan me pris simplement dans ses bras après c'être rassit. Il voulait me rassurer du mieux possible. Grace à lui je me détendis un peu.

_- Je suis là, d'accord ? _

_- Heureusement,_ répondis-je la gorge nouée.

/

/

Voilà, nous y étions. La rencontre avec mes frères et ma sœur. J'avais horriblement mal au vendre.

Nous étions sorties de ma chambre près en reculant. Une fois dans les escaliers, je pouvais entendre des prives de conversation. Je mis encore la pédale de freins voulant attendre un peu avant d'être face à eux.

_- J'ai faim ! _S'écria David fortement._ Putain, on attend quoi les steaks vont refroidir ! _

_- David, tu te calmes immédiatement. _Contre attaqua mon père aussitôt. _Kellan ne va pas tarder. _

_- Puis d'abord, il fait quoi dans la chambre de Sam ? _Répliqua timidement Mathéos.

_- Tu verras. _Simplement mon père avant de traverser rapidement le couloir pour se rendre dans le salon. Il ne nous vit pas stagné sur les dernières marchent des escaliers, dieux merci.

_- Il devient pire qu'Anna Banana celui-là ! _Entendis-je Alisson cracher son huile chaude après pouffer de rire.

_- Il est en stresse. Y a presque six mois maintenant. _Objecta Mathéos dans un souffle raide.

_- Je ne veux rien entendre. _Déclara froidement Alisson à ma grande surprise.

Kellan fit glisser timidement sa main dans la mienne et la sera rapidement.

_- Arrête de te braquer à chaque fois qu'on parle de ta sœur ! _Rétorqua sur la même intonation David, en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Le problème c'est qu'à la différence de mon père, ce dernier nous vis. David fit encore quelques pas plus lentement, puis il fit brusquement demi-tour. Il était planté en plein milieu de l'encadrement de la porte du salon, nous dévisageant.

_- Bonjour._ Murmurais-je la gorge pâteuse.

_- Non de dieu ! _S'écria mon frère, avant de se précipiter pour me prendre dans ses bras.

David me souleva radicalement du sol et me sera fortement contre lui. J'avais du mal à respirer, mais c'était une sensation tellement réconfortante. J'avais tellement eu peur de la réaction de mes deux frères. Bien entendu, il m'en resté encore deux à affronter… même si la réaction d' Aaron ne m'inquiétait qu'à moitié.

_- Dit moi que ce n'est pas un rêve ! _Mâchonna-t-il en encrant son regard dans le mien.

_- Je suis bien là._ Dis-je faiblement. _David… je suis désolée._ Continuais-je sur ma lançait.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans le couloir !_ Commença à ricaner Mathéos, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt en me voyant dans les bras de son frère jumeau.

_- Sam !_ S'écria t-il en courant vers nous. _Ma petite sœur !_ Continua t-il en nous serrant dans ses bras. David encerclait toujours ma taille et refuser vraisemblablement de me relâcher.

_- Tu nous as tellement manqué ! _Déclara Mathéos en nous relâchant un peu.

_- Vous aussi les garçons. _Dis-je faiblement.

_- On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres ! _Déclara timidement Kellan en passant devant nous.

David ne me lâcha pas pour autan et nous dirigea vers le salon ou le reste de la famille nous attendaient. Ils discutaient sagement autour de la grande table à manger.

_- Coucou, Sam !_ Chantonna Aaron en se levant timidement de sa chaise pour venir me saluer.

_- Bonjour, petit frère. Comment tu vas ? _

_- Beaucoup mieux… je suis content, que tu sois revenu. _

_- Moi aussi… Aaron. _Rétorquais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je pris place près de lui alors que David s'installa également à mon côté, emprisonnant ma main droite dans la sienne.

_- A table !_ Cria mon père en prenant la place du bout de table.

Alisson et Nathanaël entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon alors qu'un immense silence s'ensuivit.

Nath' ? Que diable faisait-il chez mon père ? Puis, la photo des garçons devant leur console de jeu me revient en mémoire. Ce dernier se dirigea tranquillement vers Kellan et lui serra la main. Kellan n'était qu'un une chaise de moi, mais je pouvais sentir la tension qu'il ressentait, depuis l'apparition de ma sœur et de mon ex-copain.

_- Bonjour, Samantha !_ Murmura Nathanaël en prenant place près de mon père.

_- Salut !_ Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

_- Je meurs de faim…_ Déclara Alisson en s'emparant d'un de ses deux hamburgers.

D'accord, elle était énervée contre moi et ne souhaitait pas me saluer. Je respectais son choix. Kellan me regarda du coin de l'œil et je lui fis un timide sourire. Je ne pouvais que me blâmer.

Nous étions tous à table savourant notre repas quand mon père commença à nouveau sont interrogatoire.

_- Au fait tes amis ne viennent plus ? _

Je relevais la tête surprise par cette question.

_- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle. _Murmurais-je.

_- Des amis ? _Questionna inquiet David.

_- Sam a vécu chez un médecin et son fils durant les six derniers mois. _Répondit Kellan me devançant.

_- Et ? _Continua David déconcerté.

_- Elle les a invités à venir aujourd'hui. _Continua mon amour en répondant simplement à mon frère comme s'il entamait une conversation basique.

_- Pourquoi ? _Continua mon frère complètement perdu.

_- Jamie le fils d'Alex… voulait connaitre ma famille. Y à une semaine, je lui ai promis qu'on passerait le week-end ici. Je voulais revenir. Sauf, que Kellan est arrivé et j'ai décidé de venir avant eux. _Dis-je rapidement avant qu'un autre ne m'interrompe.

_- Mais ils ne sont pas venus… _Murmura Mathéos les sourcils froncés.

J'avais le cœur lourd. J'avais envie de revoir Jamie et Alex. Ils me manquaient beaucoup. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue, que lorsque la main fraiche de David l'effaça. Je baissais aussitôt la tête confuse et honteuse. Je ne pleurais jamais devant les membres de ma famille… C'était l'une de mes règles fondamentales.

_- Ils sont surement en chemin. _Déclara Kellan à ma plus grande surprise._ Alex ne résistera pas longtemps aux pleurent de son fils. _

_- Tu as certainement _r_aison. _Chuchotais-je.

_- Qui veut un café ? _Quêta mon père après un long moment de silence.

Après avoir eu ses réponses mon père, Sydney et Alisson partir en cuisine. David avait repris ma main une fois le repas terminé. Il me caressait tendrement le dos de la main avec son pouce, m'envoyant ainsi une dose de bien être et de calme. J'étais stressé et nerveuse depuis hier soir.

_- Tu travaillais ?_ Demanda timidement Mathéos, gigotant comme un vers de terre sur son siège.

_- Oui. J'ai commencé comme femme de chambre, dans un hôtel de luxe et y à deux semaines, j'ai eu le poste d'hôtesse_.

_- C'est intéressant ? _Continua mon charmant frère. Il avait vraiment l'air intéressait.

_- Oui. Je connais les moindres désirent des clients et je n'ai pas une minute de répits. _

_- Faut dire qu'y a certains clients qui doivent être pénibles._ M'encouragea Kellan un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_- C'est sûr ! Y à des excentriques._ Rigolais-je, en pensant aussitôt à sa meilleure amie Ashlee ainsi qu'à Robert.

Le bruit d'une moto rugissante me fit tournait la tête vers l'extérieur. Une magnifique moto verte fluo venait de se stationner devant la maison. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, quand je vis un petit garçon à l'avant et un homme le tenant fermement contre son torse.

_- Je vais le tuer ! _M'écriais-je en me levant promptement de mon siège, la faisant tomber dans mon empressement.

_- Sam ? _Demanda étonné les jumeaux alors que je sortais en trombe pour me rendre vers les deux individus. J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée en grand, alors que le petit homme enlevait son minuscule casque de moto.

_- Maman Sam !_ S'écria Jamie en donnant le casque à son père, puis de s'élançait vers moi.

_- Mon ange._ Dis-je en le prenant fortement dans mes bras. Je le fis tournoyais dans les airs. Jamie hurlais et rigolais de joie.

_- Samantha veut tu relâcher mon fils, avant qu'il ne vomisse sont Sundae de midi. _Rigola Alex tranquillement posté près de sa moto, les bras croisées.

Je posais aussitôt Jamie sur ses pieds, puis m'approchais rageuse vers son père tout sourire.

_- Toi ?_ Le pointais-je vulgairement du doigt. _J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir oser mettre ton fils sur cet engin. _

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

_- J'en avais envie ?_ Dit-il un ton moqueur dans la voix, en se retenant de rire. _Et puis, c'était super drôle. _

_- Ouais, maman… c'était trop bien. Papa il a dit qu'ont pourrait en faire tous les samedis maintenant. _

_- Hors de question. _Hurlais-je.

_- C'est mon fils ! _Riposta joueur Alex en pointant son doigt vers le petit Jamie.

_- Je suis sa mère d'adoption. _Risquais-je._ J'ai quand même le droit de penser, que c'est dangereux pour un enfant, de monter sur une moto. _

_- Je suis un très bon pilote et un médecin réputé. Il ne risque rien avec moi._ Contre attaqua Alex en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fiston.

_- Je sais… _Dis-je entre mes dents._ Mais, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. _

_- Il ne craint rien. Ton amour est en parfaite santé et en un morceau. _Montra t-il en poussant son fils vers moi, en se moquant.

_- Crétin ! _Murmurais-je alors qu'il m'attirait vers lui et déposa, un tendre baiser sur le haut de mon front.

_- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. _Rigola-t-il encore plus fortement.

_- Je peux avoir une autre glace. _Quêta Jamie alors que nous entrâmes dans la maison familiale.

_- C'est au papa de Sam qu'il faut demander ! _Risqua Alex en suivant anxieusement.

Nous entrâmes dans un salon calme et très silencieux. Jamie vint se mettre entre mes jambes, tandis que je vis du coin de l'œil Alex dansait d'un pied à l'autre extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_- Bonjour. _Commença Alex.

_- Bonjour Alex ! _Kellan était venu lui serait énergiquement la main, alors que le reste de la famille était bouche bée.

C'est vrai qu'Alex « le doc » était très charismatique et très beau. Il pouvait très bien faire carrière comme top model ou même acteur. Aujourd'hui, il avait sagement opté pour une chemise noire boutonné de haut en bas, un jean bleu foncé ainsi qu'une magnifique paire de basket blanche. Il était absolument splendide.

_- Bonjour, je suis le père de Samantha. _

_- Enchanté monsieur. Je suis Alexandre MANIUS, médecin de profession… et voici mon fils Jamie, âgés de quatre ans. _

_- J'aurais bientôt cinq ans. _Contre attaqua le petit rapidement faussement irrité.

En effet, dans quelques jours le petit aurait cinq ans. Il attendait sa avec impatience. Mon père serra la main d'Alex et se baissa au niveau de Jamie ce qui me surpris fortement.

_- C'est donc toi Jamie ? _

_- Oui. _Chantonna ravi celui-ci.

_- Tu veux une part de gâteau ? _Risqua mon père un peu intimidé.

_- Euh… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit… _Chuchota Jamie en regardant son père du coin de l'œil puis moi.

_- Faut demander alors ! _Rigola mon père.

Jamie hésita un instant, mais fini par se lancer.

_- J'ai le droit d'avoir du gâteau, maman Sam ? _

_- Bien sûr. _Lui dis-je dans un grand sourire.

_- La charmante sœur se fait appeler « maman » par l'enfant d'un autre ! _Rigola tendu Alisson._ Tu vois Nath' elle t'a vite remplacé. _

Je vis aussitôt noir. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire et faire ce genre de choses. Sœur où non !

_- Alisson !_ Rouspéta mon père.

_- Quoi ? C'est vrai… tout le monde trouve normale que l'enfant d'un autre l'appel « maman » ? C'est malsain…_ Cracha telle vivement.

J'entendis reniflait tout près de moi. Jamie était dans les bras de son père déstabilisé et complètement en pleure.

_- Sortons ! _Dis-je agitée.

_- Samantha, ne part pas !_ S'écria Mathéos en se levant d'un bond. _Je t'en supplie. _

_- Alex, je veux sortir maintenant. _Dis-je les dents serrées, sans tenir compte des personnes m'entourant et surtout des supplications de mon frère.

_- Sam…_ Commença dans un souffle, ce dernier.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et m'élançait vers la sortie. Une fois devant la maison, quelqu'un me retient par le bras.

_- Lâche-moi ! _Hurlais-je.

_- Non. Écoute-moi. _Contre attaqua l'homme de mes rêves en me tenant fortement le bras.

_- Pourquoi ? _Hurlais-je en essayé de lui faire lâcher prise._ Pour me dire que tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute ? Dire un truc du genre « Je te l'avais dit » ? _

_- Sam… ta sœur t'en veut, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. _

_- Alors, quoi ? _M'énervais-je, laissant tomber quelques larmes de tristesse, mais surtout d'énervement.

_- Elle te le dira le moment venue. Reste… je t'en supplie. Ne m'oblige pas à te kidnapper. _

_- Kellan… _Murmurais-je en fondant en larmes.

_- Je sais… t'inquiète pas… je suis là. _Déclara-t-il en me serrant fortement contre lui.

* * *

**Alors heureux et Heureuse des retrouvailles ? J'ai pas été trop fort... mais... la suite arrive bientot et vous comprendrez pourquoi la charmante soeur "alisson" en veut plus que les autres à sa soeur ! **

**allez bonne semaine et a ce weekend. **


	21. Chapter 20 : Elle court, elle court

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre ! gros bisous et bonne lecture. Je promets de revenir très, très vite. **

**désolé pour le retard, des problèmes pour mettre le chapitre sur le site...  
**

/

* * *

**XX. ****Elle court, elle court**

/

/**  
**

- _Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec nous ? _Me demanda Alex pour la cinquième fois de l'heure.

- _Oui. J'ai encore des choses régler. On se voit demain au boulot. _Murmurais-je le serrant assez fortement dans mes bras. Je voulais lui montrer toutes mon affection. Lui montrer qu'il contait pour moi.

- _Très bien ! Si tu as le moindre souci, tu connais le numéro_. M'embrassa t-il sur le sommet du crane en me relâchant.

- _Oui, Doc Maintenant, part avant que mini-toi s'endorme en pleine course. _

Alex me fit un léger sourire forcé. Il tait anxieux de partir, de me laisser seule une fois de plus. Il tait devenu au fils de ses six derniers mois, un ami incontestable, un confident. Il avait pris la place de ma famille dans ma vie et surtout dans mon cœur. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui et de Jamie. Ce dernier c'était accroché férocement au portillon du jardin. Ses petits yeux commençaient se fermer doucement, mais il se faisait violence pour garder le contrôle de son corps. Je le pris tendrement dans mes bras, tout en déposant des centaines de bisous sur son visage. Il se mit rire délicatement, puis il commença me rendre chaque baiser.

- _Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! _

- _Moi aussi, maman. _

C'était tellement bon de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Je savais qu' Alisson avait plus ou moins raison et que c'était certainement malsain. Mais, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Jamie tait devenu un fils pour moi. Je l'aimais en mourir, comme mon propre fils.

- _En route sale gosse !_ Rigola Alex en s'installant sur sa moto.

- _Faites attention._ Murmurais-je en déposant Jamie juste devant son père. Ce dernier le sera contre lui, puis m'y le contact. La moto fit un bruit assourdissant. Je me reculais rapidement, tandis qu' Alex m'adressait un dernier clin d'œil travers son casque et fila dans l'allée.

Je rentrais sans tarder dans le salon. Y avait encore foule, malgré l'heure tardive. Aaron vint m'embrasser et se caler contre moi, lorsque je pris place sur le divan. Anna en fit de même sur mon autre flanc.

- _Fatigué ? _Demandais-je aux deux zouaves, lorsqu'ils commençaient forcer sur leurs yeux et bailler aux corneilles.

- _Oui._ Murmura Aaron en s étirant de tout son long.

- _D'accord._ _Au dodo, les moustiques !_ Soufflais-je en déposant un baiser sur chacun de leurs fronts. Anna bouda quelques instants, mais fini par céder.

- _A demain ?_ S'inquiéta aussitôt Anna réalisant quelle allait me quitter.

- _Euh demain soir ! Je travaille tu te rappelle ? _Dis-je faiblement.

- _D'accord. Je t'aime._ Fini-telle par dire en rejoignant Aaron, près des escaliers.

Kellan prit la place d' Aaron tout en m'attirant vers lui. J'étais confortablement lové contre son corps et son torse, lorsque j'entendis les jumeaux chuchotaient entre eux. Je n'entendais pas tout, mais je pouvais très bien comprendre leurs soudaines prisent de paroles.

- _Oui, nous sommes ensemble._ Dis-je calmement en fermant brusquement les yeux, lorsque je croissais se de mon père braquer sur moi.

- _Ensemble ?_ Murmura Kellan mon oreille sensuellement. Ceci-me provoqua des frissons tout le long de mon chine, ce qu'il ne manqua pas. Il me fit un sourire resplendissant. Je lui m'y gentiment un coup de coude lui rappelant que nous n' étions pas seule.

- _Quoi ?_ S'offusqua t-il faussement_. Tu as honte de moi c'est ça ?_

- _Ne fait pas ton gros malin._ Risquais-je en lui envoyant un cousin en pleine face.

Les autres se mirent rire de notre mascarade. Enfin, pas tous bien évidement. Depuis, mon départ précipitait suite la pique de ma sur et mon retour quelques minutes plus tard, contrarié. Ma sœur n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et Nathanaël baisser la tête chaque fois que mes yeux se poser sur lui.

- _Tu travaille quelles heures demain ?_ Quêta Mathéos un franc sourire sur le visage.

- _Je dois être d'attaque pour sept heures tapante. _

- _Sept heures ?_ S'offusqua mon deuxième frère mortifier. _Depuis quand, tu arrive te lever cette heure l._ Rigola t-il par la suite.

- _J'ai des responsabilités, gros nigaud. J'ai du pouvoir._ Dis-je en frottant théâtralement, mes mains devant moi.

Ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois l'assemblé.

- _En plus, je m'occupe de super star et certaines filles sont super excites des six heures. Qu'est-ce tu veux c'est le prix payer pour tre une starlette ! _Rigolais-je devant la mine mortifier, de mon cher et tendre.

- _Ashlee va adore ! _Dit-il en me serrant fortement contre lui.

- _J'étouffe. _Risquais-je devant l'hilarité générale_. Parle, Kellan Lutz est tu un homme mort ! _Continuais-je un léger sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Ce dernier s'écarta quelques secondes, puis embrassa brusquement sur la joue.

- _Tu ne me fais pas peur, mini-pouce ! _

- _Ce n'est pas moi mini-pouce._ Hurlais-je contre toute attente. Je me souvenais encore de la conversation d'avec Alizée, concernant nos jeux de rôle et le surnom d'Ashlee Greene.

- _Alors tes qui ? _Risqua Mathéos voulant entrer dans la conversation. Je savais que mes frères voulaient retrouver notre complicité d'avant. Je voulais le faire plaisir. Je voulais retrouver ma famille, malgré les erreurs du passé.

- _Buffy !_ Risquais-je faiblement.

- _Qui ?_ Contre attaqua David.

- _Buffy !_ Répétais-je un peu plus fort.

Je vis les yeux de ma sur pétillait cette vocation. Quand nous étions petites, elle disait toujours quelle voulait être Dawn et moi Buffy. Parce que sa sur la protéger de tout les dangers. Je savais que cela aller la faire régir. Le tout est de savoir si c'était en bien ou en mal.

- _Pourquoi ? _

Que dire ? Jouer sur les mots serait plus adéquat que dire la vérité pour le moment. Alisson avait compris de toute faon la vraie raison.

- _Ben pour tuer les vampires c'est plus pratique._ Rigolais-je, devant la mine déconfits des cinq garons.

- _N'importe quoi !_ Pouffa David et Mathéos comme un seul homme.

- _Toi tu cherche les ennuis._ M'indiqua Kellan, en posant un doux baiser sur mon cuire chevelu.

- _Pas pu m'en empêcher._ M'exclamais-je hilare.

- _Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mon lit. _Déclara le paternel, en se levant difficilement de son siège.

- _Merci encore ! _Dit-il l'intention de Kellan se qui me surpris un peu._ A demain les enfants_ continuât-il, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- _A demain._ Répondîmes en cœur.

- _ Merci encore ?_ Demandais-je grossièrement Kellan.

- _Écoute jeune Padawan_ _la super starlette, doit se levait tt demain matin pour amener sa dulcinée son châteaux alors_

Il se leva aussitôt après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- _Quoi ? Espèce de... _

Ce dernier était déjà parti comme une tornade sous le rire de mes deux frangins.

- _Crétin _Murmurais-je pour moi-même en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- _A demain ! _Risquais-je une dernière fois vers ma famille.

Je m'enfonçais confortablement dans mon lit, après mètre douché, quand la porte s'entrouvrit.

- _Sam ? _

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Mathéos un sourire craintif, sur le visage. Sans demander son reste, je lui fis de la place sur le lit. Avant, quand j'étais petite et que papa me gronder, Mathéos venait me réconforter lorsque tout le monde dormez. C'était devenu un rituel. C"est ainsi que nous sommes devenu plus proche. J'aimais Mathéos est il me le rendait bien.

- _Tu m'as manqué petite sur ! _Murmura-t-il en me serrant contre son flanc.

- _Toi aussi Mati_. Risquais-je.

- _Tu vas rester ? _Continua t-il le souffle court.

- _Oui. Demain je demande ma mutation, d'après Kellan, les starlettes ont déjà pris de l'avance. _

- _Pour une fois, tu ne m'entendras pas me plaindre ! _Pouffa t-il gentiment.

- _Comment vas Christy ?_ Risquais-je en cachant mon visage de ses yeux infrarouge.

- _Plutôt bien ! Elle se trouve Los Angeles depuis deux semaines. Elle travaille sur un nouveau film. Normalement, elle rente mercredi y a la nouvelle saison de Kim possible . _

- _Je connais. Jamie n'arrête pas avec ce dessin animé. _Confirmais-je.

- _Ouais. C'est bizarre d'entendre sa voix sur une petite pleurnicheuse blonde. _

Ce qui était bien avec Mathéos c'est qu'il essayé toujours de me redonner le sourire. A tout les prix.

- _Sa vas bien tout les deux ? _Demandais-je faiblement.

- _Oui. _

- _Mat ? Je sais que tu mens. _Persifflais-je contre son torse.

- _Ok. Ce n'est pas rose tout les jours. Disons quelle m'en veut beaucoup. _Lâcha t-il au bout d'un court moment.

- _A moi aussi je suppose ? _

- _Ouais. Mais sa va lui passé. Maintenant, que tu es rentré je serais plus présente pour elle et toi. _

- _Je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu sais je ne veux pas que votre histoire soit détruite cause de ma stupidité. Confessais-je difficilement._

Je ne disais jamais voix haute mes sentiments aux membres de ma famille. Pour eu j'étais toujours Samantha Delaney celle qui s'occupe de tout, qui a la tête sur les épaules et qui gérer toutes les situations.

- _Y a pas de__ risque on s'aime._

/

/

Kellan tait venu me récupérer comme convenu. Il arborait un sourire splendide.

- _Bonjour, _me dit-il joyeusement tandis que je prenais place, sur le siège passager de la voiture de location.

- _Salut. _Répondis-je en déposant doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- _Bien dormi ? _S'enquit-il, en prenant la route.

- _Oui. Mathéos est venu me rejoindre et dormi toute la nuit avec moi. _Chantonnais-je comme une adolescente pleine d'hormone.

- _Comme avant ! _Murmura t-il._ Je suis content pour toi. _

- _Comment tu sais a toi ? _L'interrogeais-je suspect.

- _Ben... euh_

Le pauvre, il tait complétement perdu et savait plus quoi dire. Il avait surement peur de ma réaction. J'aimais bien en fin de compte le voir dans cette situation. Lui qui paraissait tellement sur de lui. Voilà, qu'il le déstabilisé un peu.

- _Crache le morceau Lutz ! _M'exclamais-je les sourcils froncés.

- _Disons que durant les repas a parle beaucoup de toi. _

- _Ma famille ? _

- _Oui. _Souffla-t-il.

- _Tout le monde, connaît mes moindres faiblesses. C'est du propre ! _M'offensais-je complétement perdu. Javais horreur de a. Paraitre faible.

- _T'inquiète pas, je suis une tombe ! _Persiffla t-il en s'emparant de ma main.

- _Tu mas manqué. _Lui_ dis-je timidement. _

- _Content de te l'entendre dire _Répondit-il fièrement._ Toi aussi tu mas manqué mon ange !_

Il nous fallu qu'une petite demi-heure pour nous rendre l'hôtel.

- _Tu devrais entrer le premier. _Lui soufflais-je en m'extirpant de la voiture.

- _Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il surprit.

- _Je suis une employée crois moi, tu seras mieux sans moi on se retrouve la suite. _

Je commençais marché rapidement vers l'entre de l'hôtel, quand une forte pression sur mon avant bras, m'arrêta sec dans ma lancer.

- _Tu te fou de moi ? Dit moi que c'est pour rire_

Kellan avait le regard noir de colère. Je ne lavais encore jamais vu ainsi et faut dire qu'il me faisait un peu peur.

- _Kel__ ! _M'indignais-je.

- _Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai honte de toi putain ! _Hurla-t-il.

Certain employé nous dévisagé outrageusement. Je vis même un client qui allait entrer dans le bâtiment s'arrêter dans sa course, pour nous regarder sans gêne.

- _Je suis désolé. Je pensais bien faire. _Chuchotais-je, en le regardant la tête bien basse.

- _On en a déjà parlé arrête de te dénigrer. Tu es ma petite amie ! comporte-toi comme tel. Tas profession, ton caractère, ton physique rien ne me donne le sentiment de honte. _Dit-il dans un grand souffle, un peu moins sur la défensive.

- _Pardon. _Murmurais-je._ Je ne voulais pas d'énervé. _

- _Sam je ne suis pas énervé. Je suis triste. _

Je me jetais aussitôt dans les bras de mon petit ami . C'est étrange de le considérer comme tel, maintenant. Pourtant, j'en avais rêvé durant presque une année.

- _Allons-y. Je vais être en retard._

Kellan pris ma main dans la sienne et nous dirigea vers l'entre du bâtiment luxueux. Une fois les grandes portes coulissantes passes, une mini tornade humaine nous sauta dessus.

- _Vous avez exactement deux minutes de retard. _Indiqua Ashlee, en tapotant du bout du doigt, sa montre toute scintillante.

- _Bonjour, mademoiselle Greene. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? _Risquais-je un faux sourire sur le visage. Javais envie de jouer avec elle ce matin. Après tout, elle tait la meilleure amie de mon amoureux. Quoi de plus normale que de la titiller.

- _Non merci, Mademoiselle Delaney votre charmante assistante sans charge dj._

- _Parfait. Puis-je me rendre au bureau des responsables ? _Continuais-je rapidement.

- _Certainement. _Sourit-elle mielleusement_. Madame votre chef de service , vous attend sagement. Elle voudrait vous faire part dune certaine mutation. _Rigola telle calmement, un petit air espiègle sur le visage.

- _Vraiment ? Quelle étrange coïncidence. _

- _Pourquoi donc ? _Continua t-elle gaiment en jouant fort bien le jeu.

- _Voyais vous j'ai le désire de me faire muter, pour une ville plus au nord. _

- _Quel plan magnifique. _Elle me tira la langue avant de se tourner vers mon amour.

- _Allons-y jeune vampire Je connais deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes prêtes à mourir pour quelques informations. _

Elle commença le tirer par le bras, quand une ide lumineuse me vint l'esprit.

- _Kellan ne vous dira rien ? _Persifflais-je victorieuse.

- _Quoi ? _Se scandalisa Ashlee en s'arrêta de rire. Tout d'un coup, elle avait plus envie de jouer mini-pouce . Je riais intérieurement. Je lavais eu son propre jeu. Jtais la plus forte.

- _Il a interdiction d'ouvrir la bouche concernant le moindre détaille de notre vie ? _

- _Comment ça votre vie ? _S'étrangla telle.

- _Notre vie de couple ! _Murmurais-je en m'avançant vers elle, pour que peut de personnes n'entendent.

Ce fut ma plus grande erreur. Elle se mit hurler de tout son petit corps et sautiller dans tout les sens. On avait l'impression en la regardant quelle marchait (sauter plutôt) sur un sol en feu, ou sur des milliers de serpents.

Je vis à quelques pas de moi, ma responsable et la vieille peau de sous-responsable, nous épier.

-_ Ashlee tu vas faire peur à la clientèle !_ Murmurais-je, tout en installant mes mains fortement sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de sautiller.

- _En couple ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… aussi vite._ Continua telle papillonnante. Malgré que je la tienne, Ashlee était sur ressort.

-_ Mademoiselle Delaney ?_ Persifla grossièrement le « dragon » de-sous-chef. Je sentis mon amour se tendre à l'extrême, lorsque cette vieille folle m'avait adressé la parole. Je lâchais aussi sec les épaules d'Ashlee, pour faire face au sbire du diable.

-_ Madame ? _Répondis-je calmement.

-_ Pourrions nous avoir un entretient privée ? _Cette vipère regardait Kellan et Ashlee avec grandeinsistance. Je suis même certaine qu'elle avait grincé des dents au mot « privée ».

- _Certainement Madame ! _Souris-je tendu. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi ça. Pas bon du tout.

Je me retournais sur les pointes des pieds vers les deux amis. Ashlee lançait des éclairs à mon sous-chef et Kellan ne desserré pas les poings.

-_ Je serais à votre disposition dans quelques minutes, puis-je vous recommandé de vous adressez durant ce lapse de temps à ma stagiaire ? _

Je devais me montrer professionnel et sur de moi, malgré qu'il soit mes amis. Mes patronnes, surtout miss-je-sais-tout se ferait une joie de me remettre en place.

- _Certainement ! _Répondit Ashlee sur le qui-vive. Grâce au ciel, Ashlee avait compris.

C'est ainsi, que je tournais les talons et suivit « La vipère ». Lorsque nous passâmes devant la salle de repos des employés un grand silence se fit ressentir. Pourtant, y avait du monde. Ce que je redoutais arriva, j'étais le centre de discussion de toutes les personnes internes de l'hôtel.

Je me retrouvais rapidement devant le bureau de ma patronne.

- _Bonjour, Mademoiselle Delaney. _

- _Bonjour, Madame. _Murmurais-je stressé au maximum.C'était pas bon signe d'être dans ce bureau.

- _Installez-vous ! _Elle m'indiqua promptement un siège en face d'elle.

Je pris place sur celui-ci, tandis que « Miss-je-sais-tout » faisait le tour du bureau. Elle chuchota quelques mots à sa chef, puis me fit un sourire de peste arrogante, qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- _Mademoiselle, je vais allez droit au but. _

Je fis un bref signe de tête, afin de lui montré qu'elle avait toute mon attention.

- _Nous avons eu vent d'une certaine rumeur vous concernant. _

- _Oui. _L'incitais-je à continuer.

- _Je n'aime pas avoir ce genre de propos, cependant nous devons savoir. La réputation de notre hôtel est en jeu. _

Elle fit une pause m'évaluant rapidement du regard. Je n'avais jamais été aussi prêt de cette femme. Je l'avais toujours respecté et elle m'inspirait confiance. Elle remonta rapidement ses lunettes tombées au bout du nez, puis poursuivit.

- _Avez-vous des rapports sexuelles avec un ou plusieurs de nos clients ? _Lâcha telle de but en blanc.

- _Quoi ? _M'écriais-je sur le cul. _Vous rigolez j'espère !_

- _J'ai bien peur que non, mademoiselle. Veuillez répondre si vous plait. _

- _Non. M'énervais-je. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec un ou plusieurs clients de l'hôtel. _

- _Quelles sont vos rapports avec Monsieur Lutz ? _Insista ma sous-chef.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de me faire griller.

- _Nous sommes amis ! _Sans m'en rendre compte, ma phrase sonnée plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.

- _Vos amis vous tiennent-ils tous la main de cette façon, Mademoiselle Delaney ? _Continua cette peste, dans un claquement de dents irritable.

- _Euh… non. _M'effaçais-je.Elle nous avait visiblement espionné et je là soupçonné d'avoir colporté elle-même cette rumeur. Elle me détesté depuis le premier jour.

- _Avez-vous des rapports sexuels avec Monsieur Lutz ?_ Continua telle. 

- _Non. _Bouillonnais-je.

- _Très bien. J'espère que vos réponses étaient sincères. _Reprit ma responsable dans un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

- _Elles l'étaient, Madame_. Dis-je un peu fraichement.

- _Cependant, vous comprendrez que nous devons vous retirez le poste d'hôtesse ! _

Je fis un simple signe de tête. Je pouvais plus parler. Ma gorge était nouée, les larmes me monté doucement aux yeux.

- _Nous reparlerons de votre futur poste d'hôtesse… dans quelques mois. Laissons un peu cette histoire ce tasser._

- _Madame, puis-je voir avec vous un point ? _Murmurais-je alors, qu'elle se levait déjà de son siège.

Cette dernière me regarda en fronçant les sourcils dangereusement.

- _Si cela concerne votre mutation, je me permets de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans une position de la demander ! Dit-elle irriter. _

Quoi ? Elle jouait à quoi là ?

- _Pardon ! _M'exclamais-je confuse.

- _Il n'y aura aucune mutation pour vous. _Continua telle en se tournant vers mon sous-chef.

- _Pourquoi ? _Demandais-je surprise et énervé.

- _Nous avons besoin de vous. Vous êtes un très bon élément. Les clients sont demandeur de votre travaille, de vos attentions… nous ne pouvons nous permettre une mutation. _Réplica telle sèchement sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux.

- _Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça. Voici votre nouvel emploi du temps…_

- _Je commence quand ? _Sèchement. Patronnes ou non, elles m'avaient fait un sale coup.

- _Maintenant. _Claqua la voix agaçante de mon sous-chef.

- _Et mon poste ? _Continuais-je indigné et triste.

- _Déjà remplacer depuis une demi-heure. _

Alors là je restais sur le cul. En fait, tout avait été manigançait depuis le début. Je m'étais fait avoir comme une andouille. Je sortais sans ménagement du bureau en claquant la porte. Je voulais plus faire d'effort. Ça ne servait absolument à rien.

/

* * *

/

_**Alors ?** _**Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre participation. J'écris plus vite comme ça ... bisous à tous !**


	22. Chapter 21 : la rumeur !

**coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre. non corriger et j'en suis désolé. bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**_21 - … _****_la rumeur_ !**

/**  
**

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Par respect et honnêteté, j'avais accepté de prendre mon nouveau poste. J'étais énervé, complètement sur les nerfs.

_- Tu peux t'occuper de la salle de bain ?_ Me demanda gentiment Stacy.

Je fis un simple signe de tête. Je ne pouvais plus parlé. J'avais mal au cœur et une boule c'était formé dans ma gorge. Je voulais pleurer, hurler, mais pas au travail… pas devant ses filles. Elles attendaient ça depuis si longtemps. Me voir échouer.

_- Tu es dans la lune aujourd'hui… c'est pas trop ton genre._ Murmura Stacy en entrant dans la salle de bain d'une des nombreuses suites.

_- Désolé !_ Répondis-je la tête basse.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_- Rien._ Répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.

_- Alors, pourquoi tu es avec nous ?_ Qu'est-ce que les harpies t'on fait ?

_- Rien._ Répétais-je tout en frottant plus fort les lavabos.

_- Elles lui ont m'y une rumeur sur le dos !_ Déclara Alizée postait à la porte, nonchalante.

_- Qu'est-_ce que tu fiche ici ? M'alertais-je.

_- Y a plusieurs options._ _La première, on attend de tes nouvelles depuis trois longues heures… Kellan hurle partout dans l'hôtel, Ashlee à fait ses valises et attend que tu rapplique. Les deux « dragons », sont prêts à tout pour la faire rester, mais Ashlee refuse. Les autres sont tout aussi chamboulés et ne savent plus comment réagir. _

Alizée avait dépité à une rapidité folle. Elle était rouge surement dû au manque d'oxygène, mais aussi dû à la colère.

_- J'y peux rien !_ Murmurais-je.

_- Alex ?_ Cria-t-elle. _Y a des personnes qui s'inquiète pour toi… tu ne peux pas les laisser en plan… pas encore !_ Rajouta telle.

Elle avait raison. J'étais perdu, mais mes amis et mon compagnons pourrons certainement m'aidai.

_- Allez-y, on va finir._ Déclara Stacy dans un grand sourire.

_- Merci._ Lui dis-je en sortant presque en cours de la suite, Alizée sur mes talons.

Je marchais aussi vite que possible. Je voulais courir, pouvoir être avec lui. Contre son corps, dans ses bras réconfortant. Cependant, ça aurait été plutôt mal vu. Déjà, que j'avais cette désagréable sensation d'être épiée. Je savais Alizée derrière moi. Mais, elle ne dit rien durant tout le trajet. Et au fond, je l'en remerciais. Je m'arrêtais devant la grande porte de la suite « princière », le cœur battant à tout rompre, luttant contre moi-même.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ S'inquiéta Alizée devant mon immobilisation.

_- Je n'ai plus de carte !_ Dis-je lentement.

_- Oh !_ Réagit-elle simplement en écarquillant grand les yeux.

Elle sortie sa carte magnétique de dessous son tablier et la passa dans le lecteur. Je lui fis signe de passer la première.

_- Si elle est partie ? Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre…_ Entendis-je Kellan dire tristement.

_- Elle ne fera jamais une chose pareille._ Répondit Robert calmement. _Elle est beaucoup plus posée et mure qu'il y a un an. Et puis y a Jamie et Alex… _Finit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

_- Je sais ! _Répondit Kellan irrité._ Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pensé qu'un jour ou l'autre… Sam… repartira ! _

S'en était trop pour moi. L'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, n'avait plus confiance en moi. Je craquais littéralement, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

J'entendis des pas, puis sentis des bras m' enlacées.

_- Calme-toi, mon cœur ! _

Je voulais parler, lui dire que je ne partirais plus. Mais rien. Impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. J'avais une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Kellan essayait tant bien que mal de me réconforter, mais rien. Je n'y arrivais pas. Trop de chose pour une seule personne. Au bout d'un long moment, je sentis qu'on me transvaser dans d'autre bras. J'allais me débattre pour retrouver ceux de mon amoureux, quand cette odeur me remplit les narines. Je la reconnus instantanément. Il m'avait beaucoup trop manqué.

_- Tient !_ Me dit sereinement Alex en posant un petit tube sous mon nez.

L'odeur qui s'en échappé était tellement forte et nauséabonde que je la repoussé aussi sec.

_- Samantha, tu dois le laisser agir. _Me réprimanda Alex, resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules.

Ce n'était pas bon signe, lorsqu'il utilisé mon prénom au complet. Il me remit le petit flacon sous le nez et je pris une grande inspiration. J'essayais de me contrôler. Mes muscles étaient contractés à l'extrême.

_- Voilà, comme ça !_ Chuchota Alex en déposant ses lèvres contre ma tempe.

J'inspirais une nouvelle fois à plein poumon, puis je fourrais mon visage sur le torse de me médecin personnel.

_- Tout va bien !_ Continua-t-il gentiment en caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

_- Je veux rentrer à la maison._ Lui dis-je doucement. _Je veux voir Jamie, être dans mon lit…_ pleurnichais-je.

_- D'accord !_ Dit-il simplement en me soulevant.

_- Je peux venir ?_ entendis-je demander Kellan tristement.

_- Bien sûr._ Lui répondit Alex.

Je sentis qu'on me déplacé, mais je ne savais pas dans quoi… seulement vers quoi. Ma maison, mon foyer. J'étais épuisée physiquement et mentalement pour protester en tout cas.

/

/

Je me réveillais dans un lit moelleux et chaud. Mon lit, souriais-je. Une odeur de gâteau au chocolat emplit ma chambre. Je me levais du lit et enfilais une robe de chambre avant de rejoindre les trois personnes les plus importantes de ma vie dans la cuisine.

_- Ça sent bon ici !_ déclarais-je.

Les trois hommes me regardèrent un instant avant de se mettre à rire.

_- Quoi ?_ Demandais-je surprise et inquiète.

_- Ta dormis dans un nid de poules ?_ Demanda Alex.

_- Quoi ?_ M'affolais-je.

Jamie s'avança vers moi et me demanda de me mettre à sa hauteur. Il retira toutes les plumes de cousin de ma chevelure et me sourit tendrement.

_- Merci mon bébé. _

_- Je t'aime maman._ Dit-il en m'embrassant. _Tu veux du gâteau maintenant ?_

_- Bien sur ! _

Je prie donc ma collation avec eux. Après cela, je passais les deux heures suivantes dans la chambre du petit Jamie à jouer et parler avec lui. Il avait tellement de chose à me dire. Je lui avais vraisemblablement manqué. Alex vint nous rejoindre pour nous dire qu'il avait une urgence à l'hôtel qu'il reviendrait dans une heure.

A l'heure du repas, Kellan vint nous chercher. C'était l'homme parfait. Il avait commandé pizza. Deux grandes et une toute petite pour Jamie, qui fut ravie de l'attention.

_- Je peux regarder un dessin animé ?_ s'enquit gaiement Jamie lorsqu'il eu fini son repas.

_- Jusqu'à que papa revienne. _

Il accepta et s'en alla jovialement vers le salon.

_- Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda dans un murmure Kellan en me servant un long café.

_- Je crois !_ Dis-je avant une gorgée. _J'ai plus le droit de m'occuper de la suite « princière ». Je suis redevenue une simple femme de chambre._ Lui dis-je essayant de ravaler les larmes qui commencent à emplir mes yeux.

Kellan était surpris par ma révélation.

_- Je ne comprends pas ! _Finit-il par dire, après un long silence.

_- Y a soit disant une rumeur… sur… toi et moi. _Dis-je brouillon en agitant la main entre nous. _Mes supérieurs pensent que je couche avec mes clients… enfin, toi ! _

_- N'importe quoi !_ S'écria Kellan dévasté.

_- Elles m'ont rétrogradée… et ne veulent pas de ma mutation. _Continuais-je en baissant la tête. Je ne pouvais plus voir son regard compatissent.

_- Pourquoi ?_ S'énerva-t-il.

_- Parce que je suis indispensable à l'hôtel, que je ne suis pas en moyen de discuter… _

_- Part !_ Dit-il de but en blanc.

_- Quoi ?_ M'affolais-je.

_- Démissionne. Tu trouveras toujours mieux que là-bas. _

_- Je ne peux pas._ Soufflais-je. _Y a des gens qui comptent sur moi._

_- Qui ? Celle qui colporte volontiers cette rumeur ? N'importe quoi ! Alizée nous en a dit des vertes et des pas mure sur tes camarades de chambres. _Lâcha t-il l'information comme une bombe.

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Personne ne pouvait te saqué. Les clients ne voulaient que toi et Alex te tourné au tour… elles te détestent depuis le début. _Dit-il lentement afin que chaque mot puisse convenablement entrer dans mon cerveau. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide et aveugle ?

_- C'est Alizée qui te la dit ? _Réussis-je à dire au bout d'un moment.

Kellan ne savait plus où se mettre, ni ou regardait. Il était encore plus dévaster et énerver que moi, assurément.

_- Oui. Je suis désolé, mais tu n'avais pas d'amis là-bas. Simplement, des personnes aigris, qui n'avait pas le choix que d'être dans tes bons soins._

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Ceux-ci me paraissaient irréels, étranges. Kellan ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Il m'aimait. Voulait mon bonheur. Que devais-je faire ? Tout quitter ? Repartir de zéro ? Avancées avec l'homme de ma vie ? Oui, c'était la bonne décision.

_- D'accord. Je pars avec toi._ Murmurai-je difficilement.

Kellan me regardait étrangement. Il ne devait plus rien y comprendre. D'ailleurs, moi non plus.

_- Tu pars avec moi ?_ Répéta-t-il calmement.

_- Oui. Je rentre à la maison. _Repris-je paisible.

Kellan se leva et vint m'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser intense. Mes bras s'accrochèrent à lui, à son corps, comme à une bouée.

_- Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je prendrai soin de toi. Je t'aime tellement._ Déclara Kellan vivement à mon oreille.

_- Je sais. Je te fais confiance._ Répondis-je anxieuse.

/

/

Alex, était rentré quelque minute après ma décision. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire ? Lui et son fils avait été durant plus de six mois ma seconde famille. J'avais du mal à imaginer ma vie sans eux. Nous étions installés dans le salon après qu'Alex soit allé border son fils.

_- Je pars Alex. _

_- Je m'en douter. Ta place est auprès de la famille. Elle l'a toujours été. Je guettais le moment où tu partirais… ce n'étais qu'une question de temps. _Dit-il si tout ceci était normal.

_- Vraiment ? _Questionnais-je.

_- Oui. _Rit-il.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alex aussi confiant et sur de lui.

_- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? _Demandais-je timidement.

_- Absolument pas ! Tu as donné tellement à mon fils et à moi-même. On ne pourra jamais t'oublié. _Déclara-t-il la gorge serré.

_- Je ne veux pas être oublié_. Pleurnichais-je les joues emplit de larmes. _Je vous aime tellement. _

_- Nous aussi ma princesse. Part le cœur léger. Continua t-il en me serrant contre son torse solide et réconfortant. _

C'est ainsi que je fis mes adieux deux jours plus tard. Jamie avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et moi aussi.

_- Tout ira bien. _M'avait dit tristement Alex, en fermant la porte d'entrée._ Au revoir Samantha Delaney. _Murmura t-il dans un souffle._ Je t'aimerais à chaque instant._

_- Je t'aimerais toujours… _Lui avais-je répondit les yeux emplit de larmes.

Kellan avait eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer. Le pauvre. Il souffrait tellement de me voir ainsi.

_/_

_/_

_- Tu es certaine de vouloir rester ici ? _Demanda Kellan une troisième fois.

_- Oui, mon cœur ! Promis. _

Le pauvre, il était complètement perdu. Je le rendais fou à force.

_- Y aura toute ma famille. Tu t'en rends compte ? _

Le grand garçon paniqué littéralement.

_- Oui. _Soufflais-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

_- Kathleen, Evan, Chad, Stefan… Ethan, Connor, Samuel… ma mère… _Énuméra-t-il, à bout de souffle.

_- Je sais ! _Répondis-je, en le serrant contre moi.

Je voulais faire ça pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Qu'il voie combien il est important pour moi.

_- Leurs femmes et leurs enfants ? _Finit-il par dire.

_- Oups, je n'y avais pas pensée à celle là. _Grimaçais-je.

Kellan arrêta tout mouvement et me contemplant.

_- Je rigole ! _Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

_- Ce n'est pas drôle. _Répondit mon homme en poussant la porte.

Une fois la porte fermé, j'entendis quelqu'un courir à l'étage, ce qui me fit sourire. Cette maison était une bouffée de chaleur. Tout plein de personne qui s'aime. C'était enivrant. Ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant.

_- On ne court pas dans cette maison. _Entendis-je criais sur ma droite. J'attendais impatience de voir la famille de mon amoureux. J'étais morte de trouille. Mais pour lui, j'étais prête à tout. Puis, de toute façon j'en connais déjà deux de la tribu. Pas de quoi avoir peur.

_- Personne pour saluer le fils méritant à la maison ?_ Parla assez fort Kellan faussement outré.

_- Quoi ?_ _Le fils prodigue et de retour ? _Entendis-je la même voix que tout à l'heure s'élevé.

_- La super star ?_ Entendis-je un autre hurlais de l'étage du dessus.

_- Mon frangin ?_

_- Ça c'est Kathleen !_ Murmurais-je à Kellan dans un grand sourire.

Dans un même instant, la même seconde, on se retrouva face à une dizaine de tête. Hommes, femmes… Tous à nous regarder, nous examiner. Certains avec un grand sourire, d'autre surpris…

_- Samantha ? _

_- Bonjour jolie Kathleen !_ Dis-je stressé à mon ancienne confidente.

_- Tu la retrouvé._ Hurla telle en me sautant dans les bras, comme un boulé de canon.

Je la serré aussi fort que possible. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Elle avait été géniale avec moi durant les dernières semaines, d'avant ma fugue.

_- Tu m'as manqué…_ Murmurais-je les yeux emplit de larmes.

_- Toi aussi ! Je suis trop contente de te retrouver. _Dit-elle sanglotant légèrement.

_- Je ne pars plus, promis._ Lui dis-je émus par cet aveu.

_- De toute façon, mon frère te laissera plus hors de sa vue. Je_ _me trompe ?_ Lança-telle en se recoulant pour m'analyser.

_- Je crois que tu es loin… du compte. _Grimaçais-je_. Il ne me laisse même plus allez au toilette sans son escorte !_ Rigolais-je à moitié de cette anecdote.

En effet, Kellan avait refusé que j'aille jusqu'au toilette d'une station service sans lui. Soit disant pour ma sécurité. Mais, à la fin de notre escapade c'est pour sa vie à lui que je craignais. Deux filles en crises de larmes et une harceleuse au trousse depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette fichu station.

_- Tu es devenue… je ne sais pas. _Lui dis-je en la contemplant de haut en bas. Kathleen portait une magnifique robe-pull à manche courte, blanche, des bottines noir… J'avais du mal à trouver mes mots. En fait, c'était étrange.

_- Tu es différente._ Me lançais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Possible._ Dit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _J'ai peu être effectuer quelques changements vestimentaire… _

_- Tes cheveux !_ M'écriais-je une main sur la bouche.

Je pris quelques mèches dans mes mains. C'était si flagrant en fin de compte.

_- C'est joli ?_ Demanda telle timidement.

_- J'adore !_ Murmurais-je en la reprenant dans mes bras.

C'est cheveux était atrocement court. Une coupe fraiche pour elle, mais en même temps tellement féminine. Elle ressemblait à…

_- C'est Alice Cullen ?_ M'écriais-je fièrement. _Seigneur… Ashlee Green et un génie._

_- J'avoue que ma meilleure amie et plutôt douée._ Attaqua Kellan en prenant sa sœur contre lui. _J'ai enfin droit à un câlin ?_ Rouspéta-t-il.

_- Merci._ Lui glissa Kathleen en le serrant fortement contre lui, tout en déposant des dizaines de bisous dans le coup.

_- Je t'avais promis de la retourner._ Lui dit-il en retour. _Je tiens toujours mes promesses. _

_- Bonjour Samantha ! _Me salua Chad. Le seul frère de Kellan que j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser, brièvement.

_- Bonjour Chad. _Répondis-je dans un grand sourire.

_- Tu le connais ? _Me questionna surpris mon amoureux.

_- Ta sœur et lui, m'ont transporter dans leur voiture… _murmurais-je._ Un peu avant la soirée organisé à l'hôtel. _Rougissais-je en repensant à cette soirée.

_- Vous m'avez rien dit ? _Rouspéta Kellan face à son frère et sa sœur.

_- Ce n'était pas vraiment important… _Rétorqua Chad penaud, en haussant subtilement les épaules.

_- Je n'y crois pas… _Rajouta Kellan en roulant des yeux.

_- On passe au salon ? _Proposa calmement Kathleen. Sans me laissant les temps de répondre, elle m'entraina à sa suite.

Elle me fit assoir sur un divan et pris place près de moi. Kellan resta dans le couloir avec les autres personnes de sa famille. Je ne m'y formalisais pas. Il savait que je ne crains rien avec sa sœur. Enfin… presque rien !

_- Tu étais où ?_ S'inquiéta telle sincèrement.

_- Pas très loin…_ M'empourprais-je. _Je suis désolé, j'avais vraiment besoin de partir. _

_- On t'a cherché partout. _

_- Je sais ! Enfin, Kellan m'en a parlé._

Kathleen regarda en direction du hall d'entrée, puis reviens vers moi.

_- Il t'aime !_ Murmura-t-elle. _Il a vraiment eu du mal à s'en remettre._

_- Je l'aime aussi !_ Lui confiais-je.

_- Parfait. Alors, j'ai rien d'autre à dire… ah si !_ Fini telle par crier.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle me souriait de toutes ses dents.

_- Bienvenue dans la famille Lutz !_ Chantonna Kathleen en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Nous rigolâmes ainsi un bon moment alors, que le salon se remplissait de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas vraiment ou me mettre. Heureusement Kellan revient rapidement vers moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Ce geste m'apaisait littéralement. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne était une sensation exquise.

_- Tu me présente ?_ Demandais-je à Kellan un peu timidement.

Il me fit un grand sourire, puis commença les présentations t'en attendu avec sa famille.

_- Sam, voici le plus grand de mes frères. Evan le garagiste. _Rit-il gentiment devant la petite mine de son frère à cette dénomination._ Et voici sa charmante épouse, Chloé. _

Les deux amoureux me firent un signe de tête.

_- Combien de différences d'âges entre vous ? _Quêtais-je doucement.

_- Evan à trente sept ans. Ensuite, y a Chad. Lui à vingt neuf ans. _

_- Chad le militaire ! _Rajouta gaiement son frère, en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule._ Présente nous correctement ou rien ! _Déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire se qui me fit pouffé de rire. Mais le regard noir de Kellan me ravisa et je fis passé sur pour une toux qui n'échappa à personne.

_- Ça te fait rire ?_ Questionna Kellan faussement irrité.

_- Non… pas du tout !_ M'empressais-je de répondre. _J'ai mal à la gorge._ Dis-je en rougissant.

_- Menteuse ! _Cracha Chad joyeusement._ Mais, tu es plutôt jolie alors, on te laisse tranquille pour le moment. _

_- Trop généreux de ta part. _Proclama Kellan._ Poursuivons. Sa femme Jessica se trouve actuellement avec notre mère au supermarché…_

_- T'inquiète pas t'aura l'occasion d'admirer ma femme plus tard. _Rajouta Chad en m'envoyant un clin d'œil absolument pas discret, ce qui fit rire tout le monde cette fois-ci.

_- Puis-je parler à ma copine sans que tu n'y mettes du tiens ? _S'impatienta Kellan pour de bon.

Chad fit un simple geste de la main pour le faire continuer. Mon amoureux leva les yeux au ciel et repris la parole.

_- Stefan, le troisième frère. Vingt sept ans et deux adorables enfants. Mary et Katy, des jumelles._ Sourit-il.

_- Vraiment ? Elles sont où ? _demandais-je en les cherchant des yeux.

_- Avec leur mère. _Dit simplement Stefan. _Nous sommes divorcés depuis deux ans. _

_- Désolé ! _M'empourprais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire et Kellan repris pour ne pas s'attarder sur cette information, plutôt délicate.

_- Dans le coin… _Kellan me montra un homme un peu à l'écart. _Celui qui fait la tête c'est mon jeune frère Ethan : l'étudiant-en-communication, qui étrangement se transforme en homme des cavernes, qui ne-communique-pas-avec-les-nouveaux arrivant._ Récita Kellan théâtralement pour que son jeune frère puisse en prendre plein la tête.

_- Kel' !_ Protestais-je.

Mon amour, grimaça plus que sourit en se tournant vers moi mais, ne dit mot de plus sur la situation.

_Ce monstre à vingt deux ans._ Poursuivit-il par la suite plus calmement.

- Étrangement son jeune frère ne riposta pas, ni releva la tête de son bouquin. Il ne devait vraiment pas supporter les nouvelles copines et femmes… de ses frères. Ou cela devait le préserver si jamais avec Kellan sa marchait pas ? En tout cas, je ne lui en voulais absolument pas.

Un des frères de Kellan, un de ceux qu'il ne m'avait pas encore présenté, vint s'installer sur ma droite.

_- Salut ! _Me dit-il en appuyant un clin d'œil.

_- Salut. _Répondis-je surprise par son entreprise.

_- Je suis Connor « l'aide garagiste ». _Dit-il dans un grand sourire. _J'ai vingt ans et toi ? _

Je senti Kellan se tendre près de moi. Je serrai un peu plus fort sa main pour lui faire comprendre que tout allez bien.

_- Samantha, vingt quatre ans, sans emploi grâce à ton frère… _Répondis-je, jouant le jeu.

_- Oh… désolé ! _Reprit-il maladroitement. _Comment il a réussit à faire ça ? _Poursuivit Connor en se penchant un peu plus vers moi.

_- Ben, mes employeurs croyait que je couchais avec lui… _Grimaçais-je. _T'y crois-toi ? _

_- Possible ! Mais, ce n'est pas le plus séduisant de la famille. _Reprit Connor en jouant avec ses sourcils.

_- Je rêve où tu drague la copine de ton frère, devant lui et la famille et de surcroit, sous le toit de chez ta mère ? _S'impatienta vraiment Kellan.

On se mit tous à rire fortement, sauf mon amoureux qui bouillonnait.

_- Humour, mon cher frère ! _Déclara Connor en sautant sur ses jambes.

_- Il ne reste plus que Samuel à te présenter… mais il doit être à l'entrepôt._ Murmura Kellan à mon oreille. _On part ?_ Demanda t-il, presque comme une supplication.

J' hochais la tête de haut en bas. On se leva pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Je dis au revoir rapidement à sa famille et suivit Kellan à l'extérieur de la maison.

J'allais retourner à la voiture quand il m'arrêta.

_- Tu vas où ? _

Je restais muet face à sa question, quelques secondes l'examinant.

_- Sam ? _S'inquiéta Kellan.

_- Tu ne voulais pas aller chez toi ? _Bredouillais-je.

_- Si. _Répondit-il simplement_. Suis-moi._

Kellan m'amena vers l'arrière de la maison. D'ailleurs, j'avais jamais remarqué comme elle était grande vu de l'extérieur. Elle était entourée d'un bois assez dense. C'était l'un des coins le plus beau de la ville. Normalement, nous n'étions pas trop loin du parc animalier et de la basse de loisir.

J'écarquillais grand les yeux lorsque je fis face à une petite indépendance à l'arrière de la maison. Elle était un peu enfoncée dans le bois. C'était magnifique.

_- Voici ma maison… celle quand je reviens chez ma mère du moins. _

_- Tu en a combien ? _Demandais-je surprise par sa réplique.

_- Deux. Une ici et l'autre, dans la ville de mon père. _

_- Où ça ? _M'enquis-je.

_- Californie ! _Sourit Kellan.

_- T'es Californien ? _M'indignais-je.

_- A moitié. Je crois d'ailleurs, que tu es la seule fille de toute la planète à ne pas savoir ce genre de chose. Et tu sais le pire ? _

_- Non. _Murmurais-je faiblement.

J'étais plutôt mal maintenant. C'est vrai que je ne savais presque rien de Kellan.

_- C'est que tu es ma copine. C'est toi que j'ai choisi pour partager ma vie. _

_- Kel'... _L'interrompais-je.

_- Laisse-moi finir. _Souffla-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_- Je t'aime. Je veux plus que tu partes loin de moi. Tu voudrais rester ici ? _

_- Ici ? _Demandais-je timidement et confuse.

_- Oui. Dans ma maison. Près de ma famille et aussi de la tienne. _

_- Je pensais plutôt me prendre un appart. _Soufflais-je._ Mais… c'est d'accord. On peut essayer. _

Un immense sourire fendit le visage de Kellan. Il posa ses lèvres une secondes fois sur les miennes. Mais cette fois, ce fut un baiser féroce. Un besoin incontrôlé de ne faire qu'un. De l'aimer comme ce n'était pas permis. Kellan Lutz était à moi.

/

* * *

/

**Alors ? Si vous plait ? Bien, pas bien, nul... a vous de me dire. que voulez vous pour le prochain chapitre ? un lemon ? (possible)**


	23. Chapter 22 : Mademoiselle est amoureuse

**Bonjour... voici la suite, si précieusement attendu. **

**Premier lemon d'une grande série. bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**22 : Mademoiselle est amoureuse.**

/**  
**

Kellan m'avait laissé tout le temps nécessaire, à la découverte de mon nouveau « chez-moi ». La maison n'était pas trop grande, mais spacieuse. Elle était simple avec tout le confort adéquat. Il y avait deux chambres de taille égale, une salle de bain luxueuse, une salle de travail pour Kellan, accueillant ses bancs de musculation et ses recherches pour peaufiner son jeu d'acteur. Mes deux pièces favorites étaient sans conteste la cuisine, avec ses rangements, ses ustensiles et ses couleurs chaudes. Puis le salon. Mon endroit fétiche. Télévision et ses équipements modernes, un canapé blanc crème, moelleux à souhait.

_- Ta nouvelle demeure, te plait ? _Demanda Kellan, aux aguets.

_- Oui. _Murmurais-je émerveillé, tout en m'installant près de lui sur le canapé trois places.

_- Alors, tu reste ?_

_- Si tu veux toujours de moi ? _Rigolais-je, devant son regard de chien battu.

Kellan m'entraina tout contre lui.

_- Je t'aime. _Chuchota-t-il tendrement, en déposant lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_- Moi aussi. _Couinais-je, en sentant ses mains baladeuse se faufilais sous mon débardeur.

Mon compagnon caressait tendrement mes hanches et mon ventre, quand le téléphone de la maison sonna. Kellan grogna et se détacha de moi.

_- Allô !_

_- ..._

_- Non. On reste à la maison._

_-...  
_

_- Oui à demain !_

Kellan raccrocha et se réinstalla sur le divan. Cette fois il me prit dans ses bras, reposant contre son torse musclé.

- _Ma famille voulait savoir si on mangeait avec eux ! _Déclara Kellan, en déposant de doux baisés le long de mon coup, jusqu'à mon épaule.

_- Et ?_

_- Je préfère rester ici._ Bredouilla t-il, en mordillant un peu la peau de mon coup. Ce qui m'envoya de légères décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Je me tortillais un peu contre lui, face à son petit jeu.

_- Kel' ?_ Demandais-je une fois calmé. _Je peux te poser des questions ?_ Dis-je incertaines.

Il enfuit son visage contre mon dos en soufflant bruyamment.

_- Je ne pouvais pas y échapper indéfiniment._ Lâcha-t-il tristement. _Allons-y pour les révélassions ! _

Nous y étions. Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. La conversation risquée d'être assez délicate.

_- Tu ne revois plus du tout ton ex ?_ Lâchais-je de but en blanc, retenant ma respiration.

_- En dehors des plateaux ? Non. Maintenant, j'ai certaine responsabilité point de vue contrat. J'ai encore quelques scènes nous incluant pour une série. _

_- Beverly Hills ?_ Murmurais-je.

_- Oui._ Répondit-il étonné. _Je croyais que tu regardé toute les séries télévisé, sauf les miennes._ Ria-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- J'ai regardé une ou deux fois, c'est six derniers mois. Mais te voir avec elle… c'était encore plus atroce que de ne pas te voir en chair et en os._ Crachais-je le cœur lourd.

_- Je suis avec toi maintenant et je t'aime énormément. _

_- Je sais, mon cœur. Elle t'en veut ? Elle essaye de te voir, te parler en dehors des plateaux ?_ Risquais-je les yeux fermés.

_- Oui._ Dit-il faiblement.

_- Oui ?_ Repris-je.

_- Elle m'en veut d'avoir détruit notre pseudo Amitié/Amour… De t'avoir cherché dans tout le pays. D'être si proche de ta famille. De t'avoir choisi. Elle fait tout pour me « croiser »._ Enuméra t-il en effectuant sa dernière réplique par des guillemets avec ses doigts. Mais, je veux être avec toi plus que tout au monde. Tu es ma priorité, maintenant. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre et encore moins d'elle. Continua t-il lentement en embrassant tendrement ma tempe, puis il nicha son visage dans mon coup.

_- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle._ Dis-je confuse.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça princesse !_ _Question suivante ?_ M'encouragea Kellan gentiment. Il me bercé toujours dans ses bras, quand une nouvelle question me vint.

_- Nathanaël et Alisson ?_ Quêtais-je rapidement. Je mordais férocement la lèvre inferieur. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. A près tout, Nath' était un de mes ex. et juste avant nous parlions de la sienne.

_- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir attendre ? Où leurs demander ? _S'empressa de demander Kellan.

_- Non, je veux savoir._ _Que tu me dises ! _Rajoutais-je.

_- Il ne sorte pas ensemble._ Murmura-t-il. _J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Nath', lorsque tu… tu es partie. Il comprenait pas pourquoi. Il s'en voulait. Il était perdu, comme beaucoup d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Bref, quand à ta sœur… elle était dans un sale état. On a pensé que c'était bien qu'il parle de toi ensemble. Au fil du temps, il on fait connaissance, se sont rapproché. Une amitié solide ses tissés. _

_- Elle l'aime !_ Fis-je pour moi-même. _Ça se voit._ Continuais-je, convaincu par mes dirent.

_- Tu lui en veux ?_ S'empressa de demandais mon amoureux, un peu plus tendu.

_- Non._ M'écriais-je. _C'est ma sœur. Je pourrais ne jamais lui en vouloir. Nath' est quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en couple ?_ Demandais-je les sourcils froncés. Je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose dans cette situation.

_- Disons que Nath' à l'impression de te trahir. Il ne veut surtout pas s'immiscer entre deux sœurs. Il t'a beaucoup aimé et je comprends son point de vue. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, pour eux. _

_- Donc, il a peur de ma réaction ? _M'épouvantais-je. _Que je leurs face des reprochent ? _Fis-je, la gorge serré.

_- Il a surtout peur de perdre ton amitié, et que ta sœur perde une sœur ! Ta présente lui est indispensable, comme pour moi. Il garde d'excellent souvenir de vous. _Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

_- C'est du passé, lui et moi._ Dis-je pour le rassuré. _Il n'y a que Kellan et Sam, maintenant. J'irais lui parlé. Lui dire que ça ne me dérange pas. _

_- Je suis fière de toi_. Déclara Kellan, en me serrant encore plus fortement contre lui. _T'es une fille géniale. _

_- T'en douter ?_ Fis-je joueuse.

_- Non._ Ricana t-il_. Mais, tu me montre chaque jour un peu plus, que j'ai fait le meilleur des choix. _

_- Je t'aime !_ Répliquais-je en retour, pour ne pas gâcher ce doux moment.

_- Tu as faim ?_ S'enquit Kellan, après un moment tendresse, agglutiné devant un épisode des Simpson.

Nous avions trouvé pleins de point comment durant ce lapse de temps. Par exemple, que nous préférions tout les deux Magie Simpson, que Bart était en deuxième position égale avec sa sœur Lisa. Puis, nous avions parlés longuement des anecdotes des personnages.

_- Ouais. Sa creuse de rien faire ! _Souriais-je en m'étirant de tout mon long.

_- Pizza ? _Proposa mon amoureux en mettant sa veste.

_- Au trois fromage ? _Implorais-je, en battant des cils, comme Lisa.

Il pouffa de rire devant ma pauvre imitation.

_- Oh punaise ! J'ai bien cru voir passé Lisa. _Scanda t-il en m'aidant à enfiler mon veston.

_- En route, dromadaire… _Tentais-je, en sortant de la maison.

_- Amour, ange, bébé, doudou, nounours, gros balourd si tu y tiens mais certainement pas de dromadaire. _S'offusqua Kellan en ouvrant la porte du garage familiale.

_- Bonjour, ma déesse._ Énonça tendrement mon homme, en entrant dans le plus gros véhicule. Il mit immédiatement le moteur en route et la fit hurler quelques secondes dans le vide. Quant à moi ? J'avais les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_- Quoi ?_ Se froissa Kellan, devant ma réaction. _Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle voiture. C'est la réplique exacte que je conduis dans Twilight. A mais oui…_ continua t-il un peu plus ironiquement. _C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir ce genre de chose … mademoiselle l'amoureuse n'a pas vu mon film. _Se moqua-t-il.

Malgré son apparence d'ours des cavernes, qui rigole la plus part du temps, je savais que ma « non-participation » dans sa vie d'acteur l'affecté plus qu'autre chose. Très bien à nous deux monsieur Lutz.

- _Je l'ai vu ! _Chuchotais-je.

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il met entendu, pourtant quelques minutes après mon intervention, Kellan porta son regard sur moi.

_- Alors, comme ça tu l'a vu ?_ Répéta t-il, sourcil froncé.

_- Tu ne me crois pas ? _M'offusquais-je gentiment.

Il fit non de la tête désolé, ce qui me fit sourire.

_- Pose-moi des questions ?_ L'incitais-je gaiement.

Il m'examina quelques secondes, puis un fin sourire se dessina diaboliquement sur ses lèvres.

_- Tu es certaine ?_ S'enquit-il.

_- Oui._ Dis-je simplement.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus.

_- D'accord, Première question. Qui est le premier élève du lycée à avoir parlé à Bella ? _

_- Le tipé. _Murmurais-je fièrement.

_- Le prénom Sam. Sinon, ça ne marche pas. _Me réprimanda joyeusement Kellan.

J'avais beau réfléchir, rien ne vint. Je savais que c'était l'asiatique, mais le prénom ? Aucune idée.

_- T'a le choix entre Tyler, Mike où Eric. _Récita Kellan sur ses doigts.

Un franc sourire s'afficha alors, sur mon visage. Je savais.

_- Eric ! _Répondis-je sautillant presque sur place.

_- Un coup de chance. En même temps t'avais une chance sur trois. _Réagit-il méfiant. _Deuxième questions : Quel vampire traque Bella dans Fascination ? _

_- James ! _Répondis-je du tac au tac, sous le regard effaré de mon petit ami.

_- Question facile. Dernière question : Quel est le 'plat' préféré d'Emmett ? _Contre attaqua mon amoureux dans un grand sourire.

_- Facile les grizzlis._ Répondis-je certaine de ma réponse en pouffant de rire devant sa petite mine défaitiste. Le pauvre était tellement sûr, que je n'avais pas regardé le film.

Kellan venait tout juste de se garer devant la pizzeria.

_- J'avoue être impressionné._ Déclara promptement mon amoureux un franc sourire sur le visage_. J'étais persuadé, que tu ne regarderais jamais un de mes films… et surtout que j'allais devoir t'y obliger au moins une fois._ Scanda-t-il pour finir, en m'embrassant un peu partout sur mon visage.

_- Merci. Ça me touche !_ Continua t-il, visiblement un peu ému.

_- Pour toi_… je suis prêt à tout ! Lui confiais-je.

_- Parfait, parce que tu vas devoir allez commander nos pizza et entre nous… je meurs de faim. _Plaisanta t-il, en pointant le restaurant bondé de monde.

_- Ouais. Tu parle d'un gentleman toi ! Il n'y a qu'un Grizzly affamé. _M'alarmais-je en boudant.

J'ouvrais tout de même la porte, alors que mon homme rigolait à gorge déployé.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pizzeria beaucoup se retournèrent vers moi. Maudite clochette. Il y avait deux clients devant moi pour les commandes à emporter.

_- Samantha Delaney ? _Entendis-je.

Un grand brun portant le t-shirt de l'équipe de basket vint à ma rencontre, grand sourire.

_- Dylan ? _

_- De retour ? _

_- Faut croire. _Répondis-je irrité. Il parlait horriblement fort. Il avait même l'air d'avoir bu quelques verres.

_- Tu sais que ta sœur ma lâché, après ton départ ? _Scanda Dylan, en gougeant grossièrement les sourcils.

_- Non. _Ripostais-je, froidement.

_- Ouais. Maintenant, elle traine avec ton ex-petit-ami… rigolo non ? _Enchaina t-il._ Nath' se tape ta petite sœur… ça te dégoute ? _Cracha t-il vivement.

Je ne savais ni quoi répondre, ni où me mettre. Les clients nous regardaient à tour de rôle, comme lors d'un tournoi de tennis.

_- Mademoiselle ? _

Le caissier me hélas pour prendre ma commande. J'allais d'un pas gauche jusqu'au comptoir.

_- Une pizza quatre fromage et une mexicaine. _Récitais-je machinalement. Dans mon parcours, j'avais complètement oublié les formules de politesses.

_- Merci. _Complémentais-je.

En retour, il me gratifia d'un petit sourire. Je m'adossais contre le mur, entre l'entrée et le comptoir. Je savais les regards sur moi. Je ne pouvais que les sentir. J'essayais de capter le regard de quelqu'un de fiable et de réconfort. Mais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à apercevoir l'extérieur, beaucoup trop de monde à l'intérieur de cette fichue pizzeria.

_- Tu cherche quelqu'un ?_ Demanda une voix niaiseuse.

Je détestais considérablement cette voix et me flageller mentalement, d'être entré pour commander à manger. La prochaine fois ? Régime.

_- Je cherche mon fiancé ?_ M'aventurais-je en montant d'un ton. Je voulais lui montrer tout mon mépris. L'ex poupée Barbie de Nathanaël, m'indisposais toujours autant.

_- Toi ? Un fiancé ? _Elle se à pousser un rire affreux. Ce qui me crispa les muscles, encore plus.

_- Un problème ? _Demanda cette voix douce et aimante près de moi.

_- Non, mon cœur ! _Répondis-je à Kellan, en serrant fortement la main qu'il me tendit.

_- Non, parce qu'à un moment, j'ai bien cru que tu manger les pizzas toutes seules dans un coin du restaurant. _Se plaint-il gaiment.

Je le vais les yeux au ciel, puis rencontra les regards perdu des clients.

_- Ton fiancé ?_ S'étrangla la poupée Barbie décoloré.

Je lui répondis par un immense sourire satisfaisant. Grâce au ciel, Kellan ne dit rien et me laissa faire.

_- Kellan Lutz !_ Se présenta mon amoureux, en tendant la main vers la pauvre fille, face à nous.

_- Putain._ Lâcha-t-elle, en dévisageant outrageusement Kellan.

_- Je fis donc les présentations._ Nous avions maintenant, le trois quart de l'assistante à notre écoute.

_- Kellan… voici l'ex poupée Barbie de notre cher Nathanaël._ Expliquais-je, essayant de ne pas explosé de rire devant sa mine meurtrière.

_- Ouah !_ S'écria Kellan, la bouche grande ouverte_. Le pauvre. Il était fou ou quoi ?_ Fini-t-il par déclarer hilare.

_- Allons-_y. Lui dis-je lentement, en voyant le livreur/caissier, me faire signe de venir récupérer la commande. Kellan lui donna un billet, en lui laissant la monnaie.

Mon compagnon était toujours écrouler de rire lorsqu'on rentra à la maison. Notre maison. Qu'elle joie de pensée et de dire ses mots.

Après avoir mangé, je me blotti confortablement dans les bras de mon amoureux.

_- Fatigué ?_ S'enquit-il gentiment en me voyant bailler.

_- Très fatigué._ Confirmais-je. _Je dors où ?_ Demandais-je par la suite, timidement. J'avais baisé les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser ses magnifiques yeux.

_- Où tu veux, mon cœur ! _Répondit tendrement Kellan, en m'embrassant mon front._ Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? _

_- D'un t-shirt ? _Risquais-je en posant mes lèvres sur sa joue.

_- Je t'apporte ça… vas te mettre au lit. _

Kellan partie dans sa chambre, alors que je me dirigeais vers la seconde. Il revient quelques minutes après, portant qu'un simple boxer. Il me souhaita bonne nuit, m'embrassa tendrement et fila aussi sec. Je devais l'avoir blaiser un peu, pensais-je. Voilà, je me retrouvais toute seule. C'était une drôle de sensation. C'est dernier temps, j'étais rarement seule et encore moins depuis que Kellan était revenue dans ma vie. Je m'y le t-shirt portant l'odeur de mon blond et me faufilais sous la couverture. Durant les minutes suivante, je n'entendais seulement l'aiguille de l'horloge résonnais contre les murs. Je soufflais pour la vingtièmes fois tout en me retournant lourdement.

_- Endors-toi !_ Me murmurais-je à cran.

Rien à faire. Les minutes, devenait des heures. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures et quart, lorsque je sortie du lit pour un verre d'eau. La maison était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir. Avant de retourner dans ma chambre, je fis un crocher par celle de Kellan. Cette dernière était légèrement entrebâillée. Je passais la tête timidement par l'ouverture.

Kellan était allongé sur le dos, la tête vers le haut. Lorsqu'il m'entendit son regard se posa sur ma silhouette.

_- Un problème ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il en s'asseyant tel un automate.

_- Non._ Couinais-je surprise de le voir éveillé à cette heure. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Continuais-je timidement.

J'étais complètement entré dans sa chambre d'un pas peu rassurant.

_- Oh ! Tu veux une tisane ? _

Il allait sortir du lit, mais je me dépêcher de le rejoindre pour le maintenir dans le lit.

_- Sam ?_ Murmura-t-il déboussolé.

_- Je peux rester ?_ Fis-je piteusement.

_- Dans mon lit ?_ S'enquit-il encore plus abasourdi.

Je lui fis un simple signe de tête, incapable de dire plus. Un immense se dessina alors sur son visage d'ange. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'invita à le rejoindre sous les draps. Je me retrouver vite emmitoufler dans un cocon entre les draps, Kellan et son odeur apaisante. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas frôler mes jambes nues aux siennes. Défis quasi impossible.

_- Tu es bien installée ? _

_- Oui, merci. Bonne nuit !_ Répondis-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre son torse musclé. Kellan déposa ses bras autour de moi.

_- Bonne nuit, ma princesse !_

J'étais horriblement bien à mon réveille. Kellan me maintenant toujours contre lui. Mon dos collé à son torse bombé. Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissais échapper un soupir de bien-être.

_- Bonjour ! _Entendis-je murmurais près de mon oreille. Le souffle doux et apaisant de mon amant, vint chatouiller la peau de coup.

_- Tu ne vas pas me mordre tout de même ? _Plaisantais-je, en me blottissant davantage contre idée. Kellan avait un petit, enfin, un gros problème matinal.

_- Oups ! _Bredouillais-je alors, qu'une bouffée de chaleur m'envahis. J'allais partir lorsque Kellan se colla un peu plus à moi. Son érection aplatie contre mes fesses.

_- Reste. S'il te plait._ Couina, mon amoureux sensuellement. _Promis, je reste sage._

Kellan embrassa chaque partie de mon corps mis à sa disposition. Il pressait et ondulé légèrement ses hanches contre les miennes. Je laissais échapper un gémissement, malgré ma retenu.

_- T'aime ? _Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Pour tout réponse, je fis bouger mes fesses contre son érection plus que tendus.

_- Je prends ça pour un « oui ». _Dit-il la voix roque. Mais, tout s'arrêta, lorsqu'il mordilla sensuellement mon épaule, je poussais un petit cri de surprise.

_- Tu as dit être sage… et surtout de ne pas me mordre. _Me plaignais-je joueuse.

_- Désolé… trop tentant. _

_- Sale gamin ! _M'écriais-je, en bondissant hors du lit.

_- Revient. _Supplia Kellan, dans une moue boudeuse et tristounette, tout en essayant de m'attraper le bras.

_- Non. J'ai plein de chose de prévu. Puis, tu n'as pas de travail aujourd'hui ? _Demandais-je en enfilant un peignoir_. _D'ailleurs, j'étais un peu surprise de le voir trainer au lit, un jour de semaine.

_- Juste une séance photo à treize heures. _Dit-il simplement._ Tu vas faire quoi toi ? _Finit-il par demander en mettant son jean et un t-shirt propre.

_- Prendre quelques affaires chez mon père. Acheter deux trois trucs… _Soufflais-je en jetant mon t-shirt d'hier soir sur le visage grimaçant de Kellan. _Puis, donner ma démission. _

_- Ouais, t'en a pour la journée, si j'ai bien compris. _Se plaint-il.

_- Certainement. On se retrouve ici ? _

_- Chez ma mère, plutôt. Nous n'y sommes pas allez hier… elle risque de mal le prendre. _Dit-il dans un murmure.

_- Pas de soucis. Je passerais me changer et prendre une douche, avant de vous rejoindre. _

Une fois habillée, coiffée et nourrit, Kellan me déposa chez mon père.

_- A ce soir ! _Sourit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

Des fois, lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine, dans les mains d'un créateur. J'étais une petite chose fragile, délicate qu'on avait peur de cassé. C'était tout de même agréable comme sensation.

Ma famille était aux abonnés absents. Mon père surement au travail et mes frères et sœurs à l'école, l'université où au travail. Je montais rapidement les marches d'escaliers pour me rendre dans mon ancienne chambre. Kellan m'avait prêté une de ses valises pour l'occasion. _« C'est pas pour te faire la malle »_ m'avait-il dit en rigolant.

Cette réplique lui avait valu un coup de point dans les cotes. Le pauvre avait perdu le souffle quelques secondes.

J'ouvrais chaque placard et tiroir de ma chambre. Au bout d'une heure, des cadavres de sac poubelle jonché le sol. Et ma valise ? Très peu remplit.

Une fois fini, je rejoins la cuisine pour un petit encas. J'entrepris par la suite de faire la vaisselle, la lessive et le repas du soir. Au menu ce soir : pates au saumon !

Après cela, j'installais ma valise dans le hall d'entrée. Kellan avait dû prévenir mon paternel qu'il passerait ce soir récupérer mes affaires.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans les magasins du centre ville. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans le troisième magasin, quand on me héla bruyamment.

_- Samantha ! _

Mon frère Mathéos accompagnait de deux hommes courait dans ma direction.

_- Coucou ! _Murmurais-je alors, que mon frère m'enlacer.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? _Demanda t-il en me relâchant.

_- Des courses. _Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Toute seule ? S'offusqua Mathéos. _

_- Si tu veux dire : toute seule sans « Monsieur-le-pot-de-glue-Lutz » ? Alors oui. _Rigolais-je simplement.

_- Mon frère et ses amis me suivit dans mon délire. _

_- Tu as eu le temps de voir papa, aujourd'hui ? _S'enquit Mathéos, en s'emparant de mes sacs de courses.

_- Non. Je suis allez à la maison recouper quelques affaires… mais, y avait personnes. _

_- Tu viens ce soir ? _

_- Non. Je dois rencontrer la mère de Kel'… _Murmurais-je timidement.

Mathéos siffla dangereusement entre ses dents.

_- Quoi ? _M'inquiétais-je.

_- Ben, la mère de Kellan est du genre… pas touche à mon fils richissime. _

_- N'importe quoi ? _Pouffais-je.

D'abord, il ne l'avait jamais vu sa mère. Peut-être que Kel' lui en avait parlé ?

Mathéos resta avec moi durant les trois magasins suivant. Puis, il me fit comprendre que tout ceci commençait à le gaver gentiment.

_- D'accord. Vas rejoindre tes potes ! _M'écriais-je en récupérant tout mes sacs.

_- Je t'aime petite sœur… à demain. _

_- Ouais… lâcheur ! _Lui dis-je, tandis qu'il courait aussi loin que possible.

Je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus, lorsque mon nouveau téléphone se mit à sonner. Je jour de mon départ de chez Alex et Jamie, Kellan m'avait presque supplié d'avoir un téléphone. Il voulait pouvoir me joindre et avoir de mes nouvelles à n'importe qu'elle moment. Il avait peur pour moi, ma santé, ma sécurité. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter, devant ses propos.

_- Bonjour, mon amour. _Fis-je, après avoir lu le nom de mon correspondant.

_- Coucou, princesse. Je viens de finir mon shooting photos et toi ? _Dit-il lentement.

_- Oui. J'allais rentrer à la maison. _Lui répondis-je, dans un grand sourire.

_- Tu veux que je vienne de récupérer ? Proposa t-il gentiment. _

_- Seulement, si ce n'est pas trop loin de ton chemin ! _Dis-je timidement.

_- Tu es où ? _

_- Près de la gare… j'attends le bus. _

_- D'accord, je serais là dans cinq minutes. _Me dit-il gaiment.

_- Merci, mon cœur. A tout de suite. _

_- Bisous, princesse. _Me répondit Kellan, puis rapprocha.

Kellan était venu me récupérer, cinq à six minutes plus tard. Il avait halluciné lorsqu'il était sorti de la voiture pour m'aider à mettre les sacs dans le coffre.

_- Je suis bien content de ne pas t'avoir donné ma carte bancaire !_ Me charia t-il, tout en grimaçant.

_- Tu râle ?_ Demandais-je sournoisement.

_- Kellan porta dangereusement son regard sur moi._ Délaissant par ce fait la route. Je m'empressais de lui faire remarquer, petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Cependant, Kellan me lançait des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps, sourcil froncés.

_- J'ai des cadeaux ?_ Scanda t-il joyeusement, après quelques minutes. Je pouffais de rire devant son air gamin comme lors de noël.

_- Peut-être ! _

_- Je t'aime…_ Murmura-t-il, en coupant le moteur.

En effet, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés à destination. Trop prise dans la contemplation de l'homme parfait.

Pour toute réponse, je me jetais carrément sur sa bouche. Surpris au début, il fini par répondre ardemment à mon baiser. C'est à bout de souffle, qu'on poussa la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Kellan avait toujours se sourire de petit enfant, heureux quand l'on trouva la jeune sœur Lutz dans notre salon.

_- Bonjour, les amoureux ! _Chantonna Kathleen, situé dans un champ de bataille. Autour de la jeune fille, se trouver des cadavres de boules de papier. Des dizaines et des dizaines.

_- Y a une un tremblement de terre._ S'enquit Kellan réactif à la situation. Il fit semblant d'être secoué dans tout les sens, genoux légèrement plier. Il jouait généreusement bien la comédie. Quant à la pauvre Kathleen, elle avait une bien triste mine.

_- Je n'y arrive pas !_ Se plaint-elle en fermant brutalement son cahier de note. _Je suis venue chercher de l'aide, mais y avait personne… _Contre attaqua la jeune Lutz, en boudant.

_- Pauvre petite chose !_ Murmura Kellan. Je vis même mon compagnon rouler des yeux.

_- Montre-moi._ Lui dis-je en m'installant en face d'elle.

_- Je suis sensé faire un récit… de plusieurs points de vue, de plusieurs personnes._

_- Tu as déjà trouvé ton sujet de départ ? _Demandais-je en me saisissant d'une feuille blanche et d'un crayon à papier.

_- Non_. Déclara Kathleen, irrité._ Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. _

_- Je vais te montrer une de mes méthodes… en suite ont voit si elle te convient ? _Proposais-je.

Kathleen hocha la tête rapidement, les yeux brillants.

_- Voilà, tu mets sur cette feuille, plusieurs lieux… _

_- Comme « parc », « centre commercial » et « bar » ? _

_- Très bien. _

J'avais écrit rapidement les trois propositions de mon amie. Enfin, belle-sœur, pensais-je.

_- Ensuite, essaye de trouver des mots qui te viennent quand tu pense à ses lieux. Prenons, le parc. _Continuais-je en traçant un trait en dessous de se mot.

Kathleen réfléchit quelques secondes.

_- Nature ? _Répondit-elle anxieuse.

_- Parfait._ Donc, tu dois tisser une espèce de toile… tout autour de ses mots… comme ça t'aura plein de sujet, d'idées et même des personnages. Lui expliquais-je. A ce moment là, je vis une illumination dans son regard. Nous y étions.

_- T'es génial._ _J'ai compris comment faire. Merci… _Hurla telle en me sautant dessus. Heureusement, qu'il y avait une table entre nous. Sinon, j'étais aplati comme une crêpe.

Une heure plus tard, Kathleen tenait son histoire, personnages inclus.

_- T'es la plus cool du monde. Elle est géniale._ Scanda Kathleen, en me sautant pour la deuxième fois de la journée dessus. _Je suis trop contente que tu sois revenue… que tu sois avec mon frère. _

_- Tu parle. T'es surtout contente, que Sam t'ait fait ton sale boulot._ Contesta Kellan scotché à son jeu vidéo, depuis une heure.

_- Sa sœur lui tira promptement la langue, ramassa ses affaires et fila comme une flèche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée._

_- A tout à l'heure !_ Chantonna telle.

_- A tout de suite._ Rigolais-je devant son engouement.

Kellan éteignait enfin, sa console de jeu et se retourna vers moi.

_- Tu es la petite amie la plus génial de l'univers._ Dit-il sincèrement. _Merci, d'avoir aidé ma petite sœur… Je sais sinon, qu'elle aurait été chiante toute la soirée._ Rigola t-il en m'entrainant sauvagement dans l'étau de ses bras.

_- Pas touche à la marchandise Monsieur-muscle !_ Rétorquais-je amuser, alors qu'il commencer à avoir les mais un peu baladeuse. Kellan avait passé ses deux mains sous mon t-shirt et remonter de plus en plus.

_- Un bisou alors ?_ Réclama-t-il une mine tristounette.

_- Kel'_. Le réprimandais-je gentiment.

_- Juste un !_ Sourit-il en me caressant les hanches du bout des doigts.

Ses douces lèvres entrèrent brusquement en contact, avec les miennes. C'était un baiser vital. Nous en avions besoin tout les deux. Rapidement, Kellan m'installa confortablement sur le divan. Il prit place entre mes jambes. Sa bouche ne lâchait pas d'un millimètre la mienne. Il réclama l'entrée à ma bouche et je ne me fis pas prier. A près un vrai duel avec nos langues, nous décidâmes de respirer un peu.

_- Je t'aime !_ Souffla t-il en déposant de doux baiser, sur mon coup et le haut de ma poitrine.

_- Kel' ?_ couinais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, mais souffla un peu bruyamment. Il allait se relever, mais je l'en empêcher. Il me regarda étrangement durant quelques secondes.

_- J'ai envie de toi !_ Murmurais-je en déposant mes mains derrière sa nuque. Je voulais plus que tout, qu'il me possède entièrement.

_- Vraiment ?_ Demanda-t-il surpris. _Je pensais que tu voulais m'arrêter !_ Plaisanta-t-il.

_- J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. _

Les yeux de mon amoureux, me sondaient quelques secondes. Il avait les yeux tout pétillait.

A genou entre mes jambes, Kellan se penche sur mon visage à la rencontre de mes lèvres. Kellan me goûta, me savoura à petits coups de langue et me mordille doucement chaque parcelle de peau, entre mon coup et mon vendre, après avoir retiré préalablement mon t-shirt. Je fis pareille avec son débardeur. Je me retrouvais nez à nez, avec son torse musclé. Ses abdominaux biens travaillés. Je fis passé ma langue tout le long de son ventre, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je l'entendis sifflais entre ses dents.

_- Un souci ?_ Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

_- Tu me rends dingue…_ Répondit-il la voix enrouée. _Mais, je t'aime à en mourir._

_- Bonne réponse ! _

Aussitôt, il reprit possession de mes lèvres. Il demanda rapidement accès à l'intérieur. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne en douceur, cette fois-ci. D'en un synchronisme gracieuse. Par un manque d'air imminent, nous dûmes rapidement nous arrêter. A bout de souffle, le regard encré dans celui de l'autre.

_- Tu es certaine ? _S'inquiéta Kellan avant de me retirer mon jean.

_- Oui, mon cœur. _

_- Ça fait longtemps ? _Demanda-t-il sérieusement en déboutonnant mon pantalon.

_- Ouais… _soufflais-je, en fermant les yeux.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire, que ma dernière relation sexuelle remonter à près d'un an et que c'était avec Nathanaël. Il le prendrait assez mal, je pense.

_- J'airais doucement. Je te le promets. _

Une fois que je fus nue, Kellan alla dans sa chambre et reviens nu comme un vers.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas te déshabillais ici ? _Riais-je.

Il me montra promptement le carré de préservatif dans sa main.

_- Oups… _Souris-je, tout en sentant mes joues s'empourprer. _Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… merci ! _

_- Quand tu seras prête, nous irons faire un test… je me soucis pas vraiment de toi et de tes ex… mais…_

_- La tienne était plutôt du genre… à aller voir ailleurs ? _Fis-je timidement.

_- Je ne sais pas ! Cependant, je ne veux pas prendre le risque… _Murmura-il en déchirant l'emballage.

Kellan me regarda amoureusement, alors qu'il m'était le préservatif sur sa verge. Je n'avais pas osé regarder sa partie génital jusqu'à maintenant. J'en avais pourtant très envie. Mais, rien que de le sentir contre moi, m'avais fait peur. Alors, le voir ! Je ne voulais pas me mettre plus de pression.

Il déposa ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, y fit quelques caresses, puis les malaxas deux, trois fois. Je me sentais étrange.

_- C'est bon._ Soupirais-je de bien être.

Il m'attira un peu plus vers lui, m'écartant les jambes. J'étais juste au bord du divan, quand je senti sa verge à mon entrée. Il vint m'embrasser le nombril, tandis qu'il poussait un peu en moi.

Un petit couinement de bonheur m'échappa, je devenais rouge pivoine. Je mordais fortement ma lèvre pour ne plus gémir sous lui.

_- J'aime t'entendre…_ Déclara Kellan en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'avais emprisonnées entre mes dents. _Tu n'a pas à avoir honte !_

Il poussa jusqu'au fond de moi, lentement. J'allais hurler de bonheur, d'être si bien remplit quand il prit ma bouche d'assaut.

_- Je t'aime !_ Murmura t-il en déposant des tas de baiser.

_- Moi… aussi…_ Répondis-je difficilement, tandis qu'il entamé des vas-et-viens soutenues.

_- Putain._ Lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment.

J'étais au paradis. Notre jouissance vient presque trop vite à mon goût. Kellan avait un rythme lent, mais puissant. Il voulait me prouver son amour. Me le monter. Je sentis mes muscles se resserrer autour de lui. Ma jouissance était proche.

_- C'est trop… _Fis-je en essayant de lui expliquer.

_- Ne te retiens pas, mon ange. _

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'avais dû mal à réfléchir, à y voir clair. Nous haletons tout les deux. Kellan poussa beaucoup plus en moi, provoquant notre gémissement simultané.

_- J'y suis ! _M'indiqua t-il, en se mouvant plus fort en moi.

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Des milliers d'étincelles venait de brouillais ma vue. Je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme… avec l'homme de ma vie.

_- T'es prête ? _

_- Oui. _Exhalais-je en mettant ma dernière sandale.

_- Tu es parfaite. Allons montrer à ma famille, ma fiancée. _

_- Je n'ai toujours pas eu de demande en mariage. _Scandais-je entrelaçant nos doigts.

_- Pas encore ! _Murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Nous étions passés par la porte fenêtre du salon. Y avait déjà tout les frères Lutz, ainsi que Kathleen. Aucunes autres femmes à porter de vue. Kathleen vint m'enlacer dès qu'elle m'aperçue.

_- Je peux moi aussi ? _Charia Chad, en jetant un regard méfiant à son frère.

_- Propriété privé. _Grogna Kellan en filant vers la cuisine.

Je fis un faible sourire à Chad, puis rejoint deux autres garçons Lutz sur le divan.

_- Tu es donc une fille Delaney ? _Demanda celui que je reconnu comme étant Evan, le garagiste.

_- J'en ai bien peur !_ Grimaçais-je.

_- Et comment se portent les diaboliques jumeaux ? _

_- Plutôt bien. Je crois même qu'un mariage se peaufine. _

_- Ben ça, alors._ Rigola-t-il fortement. Faisant de se fait trembler ma pauvre carcasse et tout le divan.

_- Tu es la sœur d'Alisson, dans ce cas… _

_- C'est ma petite sœur. _Précisais-je, à l'attention d'Ethan.

_- Tu ferais mieux de la surveiller un peu mieux. _Cracha t-il vivement.

_- Pardon ? _Demandais-je surprise.

_- Arrête ! _Chad était visiblement irrité.

Mais le petit frère ne pris pas en compte

_- Elle n'a pas très bonne réputation. _Continua-t-il comme si de rien était.

_- Ma sœur est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait ! _Contre-attaquais-je, un peu sèchement.

_- Elle sort avec un Junkie… _Pouffa-t-il cruellement._ C'est certain, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. _

_- Nath', n'est pas un Junkie ! _Bouillonnais-je.

_- Qu'en sais-tu ? _Répliqua t-il, acide.

_- C'est son ex ! _Répondit les dents serrées, mon compagnon plateau en main.

Le petit frère avait maintenant, les yeux grands écarquillaient.

_- Je connais personnellement Nathanaël. Il ne touche plus à la drogue, depuis plus de six mois. _

Le petit frère ne dit mot. Kellan reparti dans la cuisine, sans un mot où un regard pour moi. Il était étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

**Alors ce premier Lemon ? J'attends vos avis sur le chapitre si vous plait! **  
** que voulais vous pour la suite... je suis preneuse, même si j'ai déjà plein d'idée.**


	24. Chapter 23 : Sans limite

**Désolé j'ai eu un peu de retard... voici la suite de nos aventures ! **

* * *

**23 - Sans limite.**

La conversation avec Chad avait repris son cours tranquillement. Nous ne voulions pas s'attarder sur cet incident. On me présenta Nina, ainsi que les deux petites jumelles, Jade et Emma. Elle était splendide dans leurs petites robes, roses de printemps.

_- A table !_ Scanda Kellan, tout en me tirant par le bras subtilement.

_- J'ai trop faim !_ Continua t-il tout sourire, alors qu'on prit place l'un à côté de l'autre.

Je ne dis rien. Kellan n'allait pas bien et il ne voulait rien me dire. J'étais un peu déçu, qu'il agisse ainsi. Je n'avais plus de secret pour lui… mais, apparemment cela marchait que dans un sens. Une femme un peu plus âgée, entra dans la pièce avec un pichet d'eau glacé.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes en face de moi, pour servir l'un de ses fils. Elle me scanna de haut en bas, promptement.

_- Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle « blonde » ?_ Cracha telle en prenant place.

_- Je… plutôt brune !_ Murmurais-je en désignant ma chevelure.

Un grand silence fit place, après le petit pique de ma future belle-mère.

_- Tu veux de la viande ? _Me demanda Kellan, essayant de me détourner de sa mère.

Je fis non de la tête. Je n'avais plus très faim. Entre l'altercation quelques instant plus tôt, avec son frère et maintenant sa mère qui m'avait dans le collimateur.

_- Une végétarienne… _Entendis-je, sa mère râler.

Elle l'avait dit clairement. Elle voulait qu'ont l'entende. Ce qui me refroidit radicalement. Je sentis Kellan se tendre à mes côtés alors, qu'il mettait tout de même une viande dans mon assiette.

Je fis mine de manger une peu de tout. Autour de nous, des conversations avait vu le jour. Quand à moi, j'étais horriblement mal à l'aise.

_- Tu fais quoi dans la vie, Samantha ?_ Demanda gentiment Connor, tandis qu'on arrivait aux desserts.

_- Certainement rien. Elle dégage quelques choses de malsain et d'inutile._ Lâcha sa mère en sortant du salon.

Kellan se leva rapidement et sortie également de la pièce. J'étais sur le cul. Je lui avais rien fait à cette femme. Pourquoi m'avait-elle dans sa ligne de mire ? Surtout pour dire des choses aussi mesquines. Devant son fils de surcroit. J'allais me lever de table pour prendre l'air, quand on m'agrippa l'avant bras. Je tournais la tête surprise. Ethan tenait fortement mon bras, le visage fermé.

_- Reste !_ Murmura-t-il. Nous avions l'attention de toute la tablé, ce qui me donna des bouffés de chaleur.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Répondis-je sur mes gardes. _Tu rêves que ta mère me démolisse, encore un peu plus…_ Sifflais-je, froidement entre mes dents.

_- Non. Elle va encore s'en prendre à toi. Ne te laisse pas faire. Montre lui, que tu es indispensable à son fils et elle te laissera roucouler tendrement avec lui. _

Alors, là je restais sur le cul. Comment il savait ça lui ? Est-ce vraiment comme un genre de test ? Sa mère voulait voir jusqu'ou j'étais prête pour son fils ?

Je n'eus le loisir de poursuivre mon raisonnement, car Kellan rentra dans la pièce avec un grand gâteau aux chocolats. Il le déposa sans ménagement sur la table, puis reviens s'installer près de moi. Sans un mot, sans un regard. Le visage étrangement colérique. J'avais un sale pressentiment. Et si mon « charmant » futur beau-frère se foutait de moi ? J'allais certainement regretter l'instant suivant et surtout d'être rester assise.

Sa mère revient quelques instants après, une bouteille de champagne en main. Elle demanda gentiment à Connor de l'ouvrir, après l'avoir embrassé sur le sommet de son crane.

_- Tu bois du champagne ? _S'enquit gentiment Connor, une fois tout le monde servie.

Rapidement, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon amoureux. Il me fit un petit sourire crispé. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Je peux ou non ? Mince… Je suis toute seule sur ce coup là. Mon regard trouva celui de Nina. Elle me fit un signe très distinctif. Elle non plus n'en avait pas prie. Elle attendait le jus de pomme… Oh mince alors !

_- Non, merci. Le jus de pomme à l'air rafraichissant. _

Connor me sourit grandement. J'avais réussi le test visiblement.

_- Alors, tu cherche du travail ?_ Me questionna un peu plus calmement sa mère, après un instant de silence.

_- Oui, madame._ Répondis-je poliment.

_- Que faisais-tu avant ? _

A cet instant, un néon rouge vif, s'alluma dans mon cerveau. C'était un nouveau piège. Elle n'attendait que ça.

_- J'étais femme de chambre et…_

La mère de mon compagnon, ne me laissa pas finir.

_- Tu es comme ton père… Tu les préfères idiotes ? _Lâcha-t-elle à son fils, un grand sourire sur le visage. Kellan allait se levait de table, mais je fis une pression sur son continuais comme si de rien était.

_- Ensuite, je suis passé hôtesse d'accueil. Je gérais des dizaines de clients simultanément. J'ai voulu faire un transfère pour rejoindre votre fils… elles n'ont jamais voulu ! _Fis-je dépitais.

_- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Connor, intéressé.

_- J'étais soit disant indispensable. Je me suis faite avoir… elles m'ont pas donné le choix que de démissionné. _

_- Quel hôtel ? _Claqua la voix de Madame Lutz.

_- Le « Giant » sur la grande avenue… _

_- L'hôtel cinq étoiles ? _S'épouvanta-t-elle.

_- Lui-même ! _Souriais-je.

_- Tu a vu des stars ? _Demanda Kathleen gaiement.

_- Beaucoup. _Répondis-je.

_- Et tu compte faire quoi de tes journées, maintenant que tu es sans emploi._ Quêta ma future belle-mère.

_- Je trouverais bien._ _Je compte reprendre mon ancien emploi durant quelques temps, ensuite je pense créer ma propre entreprise. _

_- Tu travaillais où ?_ S'intéressa Nina un petit sourire sur le visage.

_- « Aux Cafés Délices »…_ Murmurais-je.

J'avais toujours adorées travailler dans ce petit magasin de cafés et de thés.

_- Il est bien ce magasin._ Continua telle gentiment.

_- Tu veux faire quoi après ?_ Réclama Chad, piquant dans son assiette.

_- J'ai toujours aimé les grands événements… Créatrice d'événement et organisatrice familiale me plait bien._ Fis-je joyeusement.

_- Tu veux organiser les mariages ? Baptêmes ? Ce genre de chose ? _

Je fis un simple oui de la tête.

_- C'est trop cool. Comme ça tu pourras organiser le mariage de ton frère._ Rigola Kathleen.

_- Je n'y avais pas pensé…_ Grimaçais-je, pour détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère.

_- On doit y aller. _Murmura Kellan près de moi.

Il était déjà debout. Près à partir. Il salua sa famille d'un grand geste de la main, embrassa sa mère sur le front et sortie par la bée vitrée.

Je restais conne. Il ne m'avait même pas attendu.

_- Merci pour le repas. _Fis-je timidement en me levant.

Tous me saluèrent, sauf Madame Lutz. Évidement. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à m'aimer. C'est sûr que comparer à sa famille, à son fils, j'étais une tache. Je sortie également par la porte fenêtre. Kellan attendait devant notre maison. Une fois près de lui, il poussa la porte et m'invita à entrer. Il était très tendu, le visage dur.

Je l'entendis fermer très lentement. Je ne voulais pas me retourner, lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas y voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire que notre relation, notre amoureux était mort ce soir. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Mais, un fils choisira toujours sa mère à sa petite amie. Je n'étais personne. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil droite et coula jusqu'à mon menton. J'étais perdu. Fini. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens.

Je sentis le corps de Kellan venir se coller au mien. Il encercla ma taille de ses bras fort.

_- Je suis désolé !_ Chuchota-t-il tristement.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'avais trop mal.

_- Samantha ? Que… _

Les larmes coulaient, maintenant, abondamment sur mon visage. J'avais beaucoup trop de peine, pour les retenir.

_- Mon ange, ne pleure pas… je t'en prie !_ Me supplia Kellan, en me retournant délicatement.

_- C'est fini ? _Bredouillais-je le cœur meurtri, en baissant la tête.

Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, puis son regard devient glacial. Il venait de comprendre.

_- Non._ S'écria-t-il légèrement sur le qui-vive. _Je refuse que ça se finisse. Je t'aime… et même ma mère, n'y pourra rien. J'ai promis de te protéger. _

_- C'est ta mère !_ Me froissais-je.

_- Une mère doit-elle se comporter comme elle vient de le faire ?_ Reprit-il rudement. _Je refuse qu'elle se conduise ainsi avec toi. Je vous aime toutes les deux… je ne choisirais personne._ Dit-il la mâchoire contracté à son maximum.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu choisie. _M'offusquais-je.

_- Pardon, mon cœur ! Je suis à bout de nerf. Je n'ai pas digérer cette soirée. _

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Ce qui me choqua. Kellan Lutz, Monsieur-Muscle versait une larme.

_- Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai tellement peur que tu partes._ M'avoua t-il.

_- Non. Je resterais avec toi, toute ma vie_. Répondis-je dans un petit sourire. _Je t'aime… je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avec une telle ferveur. _

Il vint aussitôt écraser sa bouche sur la mienne. C'était un besoin urgent, intense. Il me voulait comme je le voulais. Nous étions complémentaires. Il déposa quelques baisers sur ma bouche puis, il approfondit notre baiser. C'était plus doux, plus léger.

_- J'ai besoin de toi… _Me souffla-t-il en s'emparant de ma langue.

Je poussais un petit gémissement, lorsqu'il aspira sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure.

_- Tu me rends fou ! _

_- Montre-moi._ Fis-je totalement déconnecté. _J'ai autant besoin de toi._

Kellan grogna doucement. C'était bon de le sentir un peu partout sur moi. Ses mains vagabondes un peu partout le long de mon corps, sans pour autant s'aventurer sur mes parties féminines. Il frôla une où deux fois mes seins, mais ne s'arrêta jamais dessus. J'allais devenir folle.

Je lui pris rapidement une main et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre. Notre chambre. Sans ménagement, je le poussais sur le lit. Brusquement, je défis ses chaussures, alors qu'il retirer son t-shirt.

Il respirait rapidement, je pouvais même voir le début de son érection à travers son pantalon. Je m'installais sur lui. Il vint réclamer mes lèvres et je ne me fis pas prier.

_- Touche-moi._ Le suppliais-je, le souffle cours.

Il caressa la courbe de mon cou à l'aide de son nez, tout en glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma tignasse. Il tira un peu dessus, ce qui m'envoya des frissons. Je gémis fortement, lorsqu'il mordilla délicatement mon coup.

Je fis descendre mes mains, jusqu'à sa ceinture. Je commençais à la défendre, lorsque Kellan me fit basculer sous lui. Je riais à gorge déployé. Kellan me regardait amoureusement. Il fit remonter délicatement et d'une lenteur extrême mon débardeur. Nos yeux se lâchaient plus. J'entrepris de défaire les boutons de pressions de son jean.

_- Fait moi pensé à mettre que des pantalons à barquette._ Ria-t-il alors, que je luttais avec son habit.

Kellan se redressa sur les genoux et défit lui-même son pantalon. Il le jeta sur le sol, mon pantalon l'y rejoint, quelques secondes après.

_- Tu sens bon. _M'avoua-t-il en nichant son nez dans mon coup.

_- Kellan, je t'en prie. Touche-moi. _Lui demandais-je timidement en plaçant mes mains sur le bas de son dos, l'emmena un peu plus à moi_. _

_- Impatiente ?_ Scanda t-il fièrement.

Je grognais comme un petit chaton, sollicitant une gâterie.

_- Tu es mignonne quand tu es en manque._ Dit-il tout d'un coup, en déchirant presque mon shorty. Je sursautais de surprise, mais sourit face à son nouveau comportement.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sous son caleçon et tira vers le bas, aussi expéditif que possible. Il me fit un grand sourire et emprisonna par la suite mes mains.

_- Kel' ?_ Soufflais-je tristement.

_- J'ai peur de te faire mal._ Lâcha t-il détournant son regard du mien.

_- Pourquoi ?_ Fis-je étonné. _Hier, on l'a fait…_

_- J'ai envie de te prendre… sauvagement_. Murmura-t-il en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Sauvagement ? C'est exactement de ça dont j'avais besoin.

_- Prend moi… où ne fait pas de telle promesse…_ Fis-je toute souriante.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus. Kellan m'embrassa avec passion. Brusquement, il tira vers lui mon bassin. Il se saisit d'un préservatif dans le tiroir de la commode et l'enfila. Il fit glisser par la suite l'un de ses doigts jusqu'à mon entre jambe. Il voulait savoir si j'étais prêtes, pensais-je. Il fit entrer un doigt en moi.

_- Oh._ Sifflais-je d'émerveillement. Ce n'était pas un, mes certainement deux doigts.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, ravi de son petit effet. Il poussa ensuite son pénis délicatement en moi. Mon dieu, j'avais l'impression que son sexe était plus gros que hier. Vas vraiment falloir que j'y jette un coup d'œil. J'étais allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées, mon amoureux entama des coups de rein plus sec et plus fort.

_Kel'…_ Murmurais-je.

J'en voulais plus. J'allais perdre pied. Sans réfléchir, je pris appuie sur mes pointes de pieds et mes épaules. Mes hanches et mes fesses se soulevèrent comme par enchantement.

_- Oh… oui…_ Cria Kellan à bout de souffle.

C'était plus profond ainsi. Il entrait de plus en plus fort en moi. J'étais secoué. C'était jouissif. Kellan me regardait amoureusement, avec un petit côté arrogant. J'aimais ça. Je voulais lui montrer plus. Aussitôt, je serrais les fesses et contracter les abdominaux. Je forçais considérablement sur mes jambes. Je ne pouvais rester indéfiniment ainsi. De toute façon, j'allais jouir dans très peu de temps.

_- Je peux plus…_ _Trop serré…_ Lâcha mon amoureux, tout en éjaculant.

Grâce au ciel, il continua quelques poussez en moi. Ce qui me libéra. Nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle et en sueur.

Kellan se retira, fila hors de la chambre. Il revient un moment après, avec une serviette.

_- Tu m'as tué. _Me dit-il en essuyant son front.

_- Désolé. _Riais-je espiègle.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et mis la serviette sur mon entre jambe. Il essuya délicatement nos ébats. Ce qui me fit sourire.

_- Tu m'as surprise. _Dit-il, un sourire en coin. _Je n'avais jamais essayé comme ça… c'est… indescriptible !_

_- On se connait pas vraiment sexuellement… je crois que tu risque d'être encore un peu surpris. _Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

_- On reprend ? _Rigola-t-il en m'entrainant sous les draps.

J'étais épuisé et lui aussi. Je me calais contre son torse chaud. Mais, quelques choses me titillaient. Je voulais vraiment voir son sexe. Tant pis, demain.

Je venais tout juste d'arrivée dans le hall du _« Giant »._ Certains employés, m'avaient repéré. J'allais jusqu'à l'accueil, c'était une nouvelle.

_- Pourrais-je parler à la directrice ? _

_- Elle est en réunion._ Persifla telle.

_- Allez lui dire que Samantha Delaney veut un entretient !_ Fis-je sèchement.

_- Et ?_ Contre attaqua telle.

Je lui fis un de mes plus beaux sourires. Mon sourire de peste. Elle recula légèrement face à mon changement d'émotion.

_- Bonjour, Maman Sam !_ Chuchota un doux ténor à mon oreille.

_- Bonjour, Papa Doc !_ Rigolais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Alex, me fit tourner plusieurs fois dans les airs. Il riait à grand éclat.

_- Tu m'as manqué._ Lui soufflais-je alors, qu'il me blotti contre lui.

_- Toi aussi, princesse ! Jamie n'arrête pas de te réclamer. _

Je me renfrognais aussi sec. Je ne voulais pas parler de Jamie, c'était trop dur. Et je ne voulais surtout pas flancher.

_- Ton prince charmant t'a libérer ?_ Rigola t-il en embrassant mon front.

_- Ouais… je suis venue donner ma démission. _

_- Ce n'est pas trop tôt._ Charia-t-il.

A ce moment là, la directrice sortie de son bureau, derrière le comptoir. Lorsqu'elle me vit, un petit sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres.

_- Mademoiselle Delaney, je suis ravie de vous revoir en ses murs. _

_- Moi de même, Madame la directrice. _

_- Comment allez-vous ?_ S'enquit-elle à ma grande surprise.

_- Très bien merci. Je suis venue vous remettre ma lettre de démission. _

_- Nous n'en voulons pas… _

La directrice contourna le comptoir d'accueil et vint se poster devant moi.

_- J'ai commis une seule erreur, depuis ma prise de poste comme directrice. J'ai commis l'erreur de vous perdre… de ne plus vous avoir dans mes rangs. Et je vous ai probablement déçue. _

Je ne dis rien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais toujours considéré cette femme comme un repaire, une autorité. Puis, elle m'avait accusé sans fondement.

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai pris la décision de vous muter près de votre ville natale. _Continua-telle, un sourire compatissant.

_- Merci Madame, mais je ne compte plus travailler, comme hôtesse ! _Chuchotais-je mal à l'aise.

_- Vraiment ? _Demanda-telle surprise.

_- Oui, madame. _

Elle semblait étonnée et un peu triste.

_- Très bien. _

Je déposais ma lettre de démission sur le comptoir. L'hôtesse d'accueil avait froncés les sourcils à telle points qu'ils pouvaient se toucher. Cette pensée me fit sourire. J'allais partir, mais me ravisé.

_- Un petit conseille avant que je ne parte : Évite de mentir aux clients. Ils se sentiront trahit… et ne reviendrons jamais plus dans l'hôtel. C'est une clé d'or. _

La directrice nous regarda étonné, j' haussais les épaules et rejoints Alex postais un peu plus loin. Le gentil « Doc » nous avait laissé quelques secondes après l'arrivé de mon ex-directrice.

_- Tu n'es plus hôtesse si je comprends bien._ Sourit-il.

_- En effet. _

_- Alors, je peux faire ceci ? _

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Puis, il déposa des dizaines de baiser le long de mon épaule et mon coup.

_- Alex ! _Le réprimandais-je, mal à l'aise.

A cet instant, j'avais vraiment eu de la chance que Kellan n'ai pas l'idée d' insisté un peu plus, pour venir avec moi.

_- J'avais trop envie… _Ricana t-il comme un enfant.

_- Tu veux boire quelques choses ? _S'empressa de demander mon amoureux, tandis que je m'affalais sur le divan.

_- Tu seras un ange ! _M'exclamais-je éreinté.

Kellan me servit un verre de jus de pomme glacé. Je le bus d'une traite.

_- Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas appelé ? _Demanda Kellan timidement.

_- Alex, m'a raccompagné. _L'informais-je.

_- Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? _

_- Jamie sort à quatre heures de l'école. Depuis quand tu veux boire un verre avec le « doc » ? _Demandais-je suspicieuse.

_- Il ne me dérange plus trop ! En plus, y a les gars qui débarquent… _Rajouta-t-il rapidement.

_- Quels gars ? _M'inquiétais-je.

_- Rob, Taylor, Jackson…_

_- Ici ? _M'affolais-je.

_- Oui. _Répondit-il fièrement._ Ne fait pas cette tête mon cœur… Tu les connais. _

Je me relevais est alla m'installais sur ses genoux.

_- Je t'aime. _Lui soufflais-je en l'enlaçant.

_- Moi aussi, princesse. Au fait, comment c'était avec les dragons ? _

_- Euh… la directrice m'as fait des excuses, elle m'a annoncé que mon transfère était pris en compte…_

_- Donc, tu retravaille comme hôtesse ? _S'enquit-il en fronçant sérieusement les sourcils.

_- Non, j'ai tout de même donné ma démission. Je veux faire autre chose…_

Kellan déposa quelques bisous le long de ma mâchoire, quand on sonna à la porte. On se leva la mine tristounette. Kellan bondit jusqu'à la porte. Les garçons s'amusaient à laisser la sonnette appuyé. Quels gamins.

_- Coucou, les mecs. Entrez…_

Le première à entré dans notre maison, fut un mec plutôt imposant, baraqué, la peau caramel. Exquis, pensais-je. Un peu jeune, mais tellement craquant. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net.

_- Euh… _

Le pauvre il était complètement perdus et ne savais quoi dire.

_- C'est Sam ? _Rigola Robert, en me soulevant de terre._ Alors, la forme petite teigne ? _

_- Très bien et toi la super star ? _Répondis-je joueuse.

_- Génial, maintenant que je te voix. _

Kellan grogna pour cette remarque.

_- Du calme le molosse, j'ai déjà une copine. _Scanda Rob paumes en l'air.

_- Ouais… _Siffla Kellan.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ! _Fis-je tristounette à Rob._ Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. _

_- Tout le monde ? _Se scandalisa Robert.

_- Même avec ses frères… _Rigolais-je.

_- Il est atteint le pauvre ! _Rétorqua Robert en rigolant.

_- Il a surtout eu peur de ne plus la revoir. _Rigola Taylor en prenant place sur le divan_. C'est la Samantha ? _Demanda t-il en prenant la bière que Kellan lui tendait.

_- La seule et unique. _Sourit Kellan en prenant place près de me tendit une bière également. Je lui fis signe de me l'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit une seconde fois. Je fis signe aux garçons de rester à discuter. J'ouvris la porte et une tornade humaine me sauta dessus. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et tomber au sol, entrainant ma petite puce avec moi.

_- J'en été sur ! _Hurla telle.

J'arrivais même plus à parler tellement, j'étais impression par ce petit bout de femme. Ashlee avait les cheveux longs bouclés, c'était magnifique. Il était d'une couleur chocolat splendide. Je sentis son corps se soulevait du mien.

_- Je suis désolé. J'ai rien pu faire ! _Se défendit Jackson, en tenant Ashlee par les hanches.

_- C'est pire que d'avoir un chien en laisse cette fille._ Rigola Kellan suivit par les autres.

_- Sa va ?_ Fini-t-il par demander en me soulevant telle une jeune marié.

_- Je crois. Je suis encore sous le choc._ Pouffais-je, alors qu'il m'installait sur ses genoux.

_- Désolé._ Se contenta de décrétais Ashlee, dans une petite sourire d'excuse.

_- Robert si tu continue à rire comme un tordu, je jure de…_

Je ne pu finir ma phrase, car il avait eu l'audace de mettre sa main devant ma bouche. Je lui fis de gros yeux noirs, mais rien n'y fit. Il était coriace ce type.

_- On est ami ? Les amis… ce n'est pas fait pour faire chanter les autres !_ Dit-il sérieusement.

Je restais bête, avec les gros yeux devant sa réplique. J'étais scandalisé, qui me fasse ça. Il me relâcha délicatement, avec certaines appréhensions.

Je me retourner vers mon amoureux. Il arborait un grand sourire sur le visage, près à éclater de rire à tout moment.

_- Petit cœur ?_ Dis-je délicatement en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_- Oui, princesse._ Dit-il d'une voix étrange. Il avait vraiment du mal à retenir son rire.

_- Est-ce que ce type est vraiment un de tes amis ? _Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Kellan partie aussitôt dans un rire tonitruant. Suivit par tout le monde, sauf moi. Je voulais paraître plus que sérieuse. Alors, je fis mine de bouder toujours sur les genoux de mon ogre.

_- J'ai bien peur, que ce soit un de tes amis aussi ma douce ! _

Je fis mine d'être scandalisé et me retourner vers mon amour.

_- Tu es sur ! _M'écriais-je.

_- Euh… oui. _Pouffa t-il.

_- Je n'ai pas de chance moi. _Riais-je.

_- C'est sur qu'avoir Kellan Lutz comme fiancé… c'est moins pire que d'être ami avec le sexy Robert Pattinson._ Se froissa Rob, en croissant les bras.

_- Oups… je crois que tu viens de te le mettre à dos. _Murmura Ashlee en grimaçant.

_- Si j'avoue que tu n'a pas tord, tu boude plus ?_ Demandais-je, à monsieur l'acteur grincheux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, résolu à m'en faire baver.

_- D'accord._ Fis-je en m'installant près de lui. _Alors, si j'avoue que tu a raison et qu'en plus j'annule t'a dette ? _Risquais-je, certaine de mon coup.

Je vis ses yeux scintillais.

_- Peut-être ! _

_- Peut-être ?_ Murmurais-je surprise.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

_- Alors si on prend les deux points d'avant, plus…_

Je me penchais vers lui pour lui chuchotais la dernière close du contrat. Plus aucuns bruits ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Tous attendaient impatient et curieux.

Robert partie dans un grand rire, ce qui ne m'étonna absolument pas. Il était adorable. Je m'amusais plutôt bien avec lui. J'avais trouvé un bon ami. Fallait que je le reconnaisse.

_- Marché conclus ! _Répondit Rob quelques secondes plus tard._ Demain ? _Demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

_- D'accord. _Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

_- Tu attendras gentiment mon signal. _Continua t-il en tapotant le sommet de mon crane.

J'allais retourner vers Kellan, mais ce dernier nous regardait mauvais. D'accord, mauvaise idée de me rapprochait de l'homme élu le plus sexy part tout les magasins, en présence de mon amoureux.

Le lendemain nous avions rendez-vous au restaurant de l'hôtel de mes supers stars. Kellan boudait toujours dans son coin. Il ne m'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Il voulait impérativement savoir la dernière close du contrat. Il m'avait jurée de bouder jusqu'à qu'il sache. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à attendre. J'étais tombé amoureuse d'un vrai gamin. J'avais même cru à un moment qu'il allait me faire dormir dans la chambre d'ami. J'avais fait ma petite mine tristounette, et hop le tour était joué.

_- Il boude encore le gros nounours ?_ S'enquit Ashlee en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Kellan ne répondit pas. Il me fit assoir entre lui et Jackson, alors que j'allais me diriger entre lui et Robert. Ce dernier me regardait amusé. Cette situation était plutôt rigolote. Qui aurait pus imaginer que le grand Kellan Lutz avait peur que sa copine aille faire des galipettes avec Robert Pattinson. Aussitôt à cette pensée, je compris. Il avait vraiment peur de ça. Que j'aille voir ailleurs. Que je préfère Rob à lui. D'accord, en rentrant je mettrais les choses au clair.

Nous en étions au plat principal, quand Rob releva la tête vers moi. La conversation dérivée sur tout et rien. Il n'y avait que moi qui l'avais remarqué visiblement. Il me fit un de ses somptueux sourires au coin. Sa devait être le signale.

_- Laquelle ?_ Murmurais-je la mine tristounette. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée en fin de compte.

Rob regarda un peu partout dans le restaurant. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur une des serveuses.

_- Une blonde ?_ M'écriais-je, un peu fortement.

Son sourire s'agrandit grandement. Il était dingue ce type. Je me tournais vers Kellan. A parement, il n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, mais il ne me rendit pas. Je soufflais bruyamment.

_- T'es vraiment chiant. _Lui dis-je en me levant. Il allait répondre, mais je lui tourné déjà le dos. J'allais jusqu'à la serveuse et me posta devant elle.

Cette dernière fut surprise, mais ne dit rien.

_- Puis-je vous aidez mademoiselle ?_ S'inquiéta telle alors, que j'entendis le rire vibrant de Robert. La jeune serveuse regarda par-dessus mon épaule et faillit s'étouffé.

_- Respirez !_ Lui soufflais-je, en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Elle parut surprise par mon geste.

_- Vous êtes magnifique._ Lui murmurais-je. _Tu t'appelle comment ?_ Lui soufflais-je en m'avançant plus vers elle.

_- Brit…any !_ Bredouilla telle, les yeux grands écarquillais.

- _Enchanté, Britany._

Je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur ses joues poudreuses. J'avais envie de vomir. Elle était beaucoup trop maquillait et pas assez jolie, même pour une fille.

Elle fit un pas en arrière ce qui me surpris pas. En même temps, qui ne réagirait pas comme elle.

_- Je suis sur mon lieu de travaille._ Chuchota-telle.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui eu un mouvement de recul.

_- Pardon ?_ Lui demandais-je, essayant de garder mon calme.

_- J'ai n'est pas le droit à ce genre de chose sur mon lieu de travaille, mais…_

_- Mais ?_

Elle s'avança rapidement vers moi et mis ses mains sur mes hanches.

_- Je fini dans deux heures. _

Je me dégageais sèchement d'elle. Merde alors !

_- Je… désolé ! _

Je partie aussi sec auprès de mon amoureux. Toute la table était morte de rire. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate.

_- Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les fortes poitrines. _M'indiqua Jackson mort de rire.

_- C'est ça rigole bien ! Ah ah ah…trop drôle !_

_- Tu a son numéro ? _S'enquit Rob. C'était la close du contrat.

_- Non. _M'offusquais-je._ Putain, c'est une vraie. _Me scandalisais-je.

_- Quoi ? _Dit-il tous en même temps.

_- Je suis tombé sur la seule lesbienne de l'hôtel. Elle ne voulait pas sur son lieu de travail. Elle ma_ _prise au dépourvue. Je suis partie quand elle m'a gentiment indiquait qu'elle finissait son service dans deux heures. _

Silence complet. Puis, nous éclatons de rire. Nous n'entendions que nos éclats de voix dans tout le restaurant. Pourtant il y avait foule. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, les desserts arrivèrent. Un jeune homme déposa ma dame blanche et me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

_- Oh le tricheur !_ Hurlais-je, en renversant mon dessert sur le crane de Robert Pattinson. L'homme que je venais délire le moins fair-play du monde.

Le serveur, venait de m'avertir qu'en effet, il avait vu Rob et la serveuse blonde hier soir en pleine conversation. Robert avait monté ce plan foireux. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde homosexuelle. C'était même une actrice. Elle ne travaille absolument pas dans l'hôtel.

_- Je me suis déjà excuser une centaine de fois. Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ?_

- Rob était une personne avec un fort caractère. Le type faisait le pied de grue, depuis presque une heure. Après notre repas de midi, tumultueux, nous avions décidé d'aller nous relaxer à la piscine de l'hôtel.

_- Laisse la tranquille, mec !_ S'écria Kellan depuis l'eau. _Dois-je te rappeler qu'après ton départ, c'est moi qui devrait me la coltiné ? _

_- Te la coltiné ?_ Hurlais-je. _Tu te prends pour qui gros tas de muscle. J'ai besoin de personne…_

Aussitôt, je sentie mon corps partir à l'avant. J'avais fait la grave erreur de m'avançant vers le bord de la piscine. Ni une ni deux, Kellan m'avait attiré vers lui et pouf ! Un beau plongeon.

_- Je t'aime !_ Me chuchota-t-il tendrement à l'oreille tout en me collant contre son torse.

Je ne répondis pas. Trop surprise.

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça… mais c'était le seul moyen, pour t'attirer à moi. _

_- Ouais._ Sifflais-je.

Kellan déposa un, puis deux, puis trois baisers le long de ma mâchoire.

_- Je t'aime fort !_ Continua t-il en m'embrassant à la commissure de ma bouche.

_- Moi aussi._ Répondis-je en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Nous nous séparions à bout de souffle.

_- T'inquiète pas mon cœur… tu auras ta revanche. _

_- Je n'ai plus trop envie de jouer avec lui maintenant. _Bredouillais-je._ Je veux rester avec toi. _Fis-je dans un grand sourire.

_- Tu m'en vois ravi ! _S'exclama-t-il, en collant sa forte érection sur ma féminité.

Je grognais de frustration, la fin tissue de mon maillot de bain était de trop.

_- Tu éviteras de sortir de l'eau tout de suite._ Lui chuchotais-je en lui empoignant son sexe.

Il siffla entre ses dents fortement.

_- Oh… regardes-y-a Kellan !_ Entendis-je de derrière moi.

_- Qui ? _

_- Le copain d' Annalynne._ Repris la petite voie féminine.

Tout mon corps se tendit à se simple prénom. Je m'écartais de mon homme pour faire face à ses deux voix. Kellan était tendu lui aussi à l'extrême.

J'allais leur dire le fond de ma pensée, quand je la vis. Annalynne Mc Machin, dans toute sa splendeur. Mini bikini bleu fluo, un immense chapeau sur la tête, téléphone scotcher à l'oreille et une dentition parfaite. De quoi donner des complexes cette fille.

_- Mon Yeti ! _S'exclama telle en le voyant.

_- Yeti ?_ Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

* * *

**Alors les amis ? je veux vos réactions pour me donner du courage: prochaine étape Mc moche contre notre Sam lol**


	25. Chapter 24 : Haute tension

**Coucou tout le monde...**  
**vraiment désolé du retard. j'étais en vacance à la montagne. **

**la suite arrive bientôt je fais faire mon possible. si c'est pas le cas, désolé. **

**je suis en plein déménagement. en attendant, bonne lecture à très vite. **

* * *

**24 - Haute tension. **

/

J'étais rapidement sortie de l'eau, après avoir vue l'ex de mon petit ami actuel. Elle était quand même très belle. Je me sentais hideuse et petite face à elle. J'avais rejoint Robert, Ashlee et Jackson sur l'un des transats, sans même un regard pour miss parfaite.

_- Sa va ? _S'enquit Rob, en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

_- Je crois. _Fis-je timidement. _Je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à elle un jour… c'est…_

_- Difficile ?_ Demanda Jackson perdu.

_- Non… déstabilisant serait le mot juste. _

_- T'inquiète pas, il t'aime ! _

_- Je sais. _Répondis-je simplement.

Kellan arriva vers nous, un peu en colère. Il s'installa entre Rob et Ashlee. Ce qui me surprit. En tant normale, il n'aurait jamais laissé Robert aussi proche de moi.

_- Je dois les rejoindre !_ Dit-il de but en blanc.

_- Pourquoi ?_ M'écriais-je scandalisé.

_- On doit s'entrainer pour une scène. Y a toute l'équipe._ M'indiqua t-il, tout en pointant les nombreuses personnes, via la baie vitré de l'hôtel.

Je ne dis mot et me ratatiné un peu plus sur moi-même. C'est fait, ma journée vient d'être ruinée par Mc Moche, pensais-je. Kellan se sécha et vient m'embrasser. Contre toute attente, je ne lui rendis pas son baiser. Il s'accroupie devant moi et encra ses yeux dans les miens. Rob se détacha un peu plus de moi, mais laissa son bras un peu sur mes épaules. Ce qui m'étonna légèrement. J'aurais pensé qu'il avait un peu peur de mon amoureux. Mais rien, il continuait à le défier.

_- Sam… je t'en prie ! _

_- Tu veux quoi ? Que je te roule une bonne pelle devant ton ex ? Et après ? L'acte deux de votre série débile pour ado ce n'est pas : « je me tape mon ex ? »._Sifflais-je furieusement en agitant les doigts pour mettre les guillemets.

Tous me regardaient comme si un troisième œil me poussait. Je devais passer pour la copine possessive et complètement taré, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_- Tu m'as promis de ne plus là revoir en dehors des plateaux._ Fis-je hors de moi. _Tu as juré à mes frères de ne plus la revoir. En contre partie je suis revenue… j'ai tout fait… et toi ? _

_- Arrête. Tu mélange tout. C'est mon travail._ Dit-il la mâchoire contracté à l'extrême. _Je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Oh ! Toutes mes excuses… Je ne savais pas que je pouvais appeler Alex, mon canard ! _Fis-je sarcastiquement.

A cette instant, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être allez trop loin. Kellan avait pratiquement les yeux hors de leurs orbites.

_- Je vais travailler, quand tu auras fini de me faire une vie pour des choses sur lesquels je n'ai pas de contrôle… tu viendras me rejoindre._ Déclara t-il en m'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Je le vis partie aussi vite que possible, vers le bâtiment bondé de l'hôtel.

Rob m'attira vers lui aussi sec. J'avais mal à la gorge. Une boule c'était formé. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pourtant mes yeux se remplissaient. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle.

_- Il m'a juré. _Pleurnichais-je.

_- C'est son travail. Tu n'y peux rien. _Chuchota Rob, en me serrant contre son torse.

Ashlee vint nous rejoindre. Rob me bascula dans les bras de ma nouvelle amie.

_- T'inquiète pas princesse. Tout le monde c'est que le célèbre Kellan Lutz n'a d'yeux que pour toi. _

_- Je l'ai pourtant énervé. _

_- Non._ Déclara Jackson. _Il est énervé contre lui, contre elle et surtout contre la production qui ne l'a pas avertie._

_- Il n'était pas au courant._ Rajouta Ashlee.

_- Vraiment ?_ Réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

_- Oui._ Dirent-ils en cœur. Ce qui me fit rire.

/

/

_- Tu es prête ? _Hurla Ashlee, de l'autre côté de la porte.

_- Un instant. _

Ashlee voulait absolument diner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Soit disant, il y avait un chef français très talentueux ce soir. Comme par hasard, cette fille avait le chic pour arriver au bon moment. Kellan n'était pas revenue nous voir de l'après midi. Je commençais à vraiment détester son travail. Jackson et Ashlee, n'avait pas arrêté de me dire que tout irait bien durant tout ce temps. Je devais leurs faires confiance. En même temps, Ashlee était la meilleure amie de Kellan.

_- Sort de cette fichue salle de bain ! _

Elle avait l'air un peu plus sur les nerfs, maintenant. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et rejoignis le couple dans le salon.

Ashlee m'avait apporté une magnifique robe de cocktail. Ce n'était pas trop mon truc, mais je dois dire qu'elle était époustouflante.

_- Parfait ! _S'exclama telle en me faisant tourné sur moi-même.

_- Voilà, qui remettra Annalynne à sa place. _Scanda Jackson en m'embrassant sur la joue finement.

_- Merci ! _Fut le seul mot qui me vint en tête. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait recevoir un compliment de Jackson.

J'avais sur le dos, une magnifique robe chocolat, un bustier centré, serré révélant ma poitrine plutôt généreuse. C'était simple, mais tellement élégant.

_- A table._ Fis-je en m'élançant vers la porte.

Mes deux amis me suivirent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dans celui-ci, se trouvait déjà deux charmants jeunes hommes.

_- Mes dames._ Nous saluâmes le plus brun des deux.

_- Mademoiselle !_ Le contrais-je gentiment tout en lui servant mon plus beau sourire.

Il ne tarda pas à me rendre mon sourire. Je vis Jackson blêmir à cote de moi, tandis qu'Ashlee arborait un sourire timide.

_- Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous êtes extrêmement belle ?_ Murmura timidement le second.

_- Vous pouvez._ Lui dis-je simplement, en rougissant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Robert et Kristen. Mince, je l'avais oublié celle là. Je soufflais un bon coup, alors que Robert me poussa vers le fond de l'ascenseur.

_- Qui lui a donné cette robe ? _Sollicita t-il sérieusement.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma robe ? _Me plaignais-je tout en évitant de saluer sa compagne.

_- Kellan va me tuer. _Lâcha t-il en se tortillant les cheveux gravement.

_- Pourquoi ? _M'offensais-je.

_- Elle est trop courte. _Décréta –t-il en agitant les bras de haut en bas gravement.

_- N'importe quoi ! _Dîmes Ashlee et moi en même temps. Ce qui nous fit sourire.

Ma robe avait un inconvenant. Pas de bretelle. Grâce au ciel, j'avais négocié un soutient gorge sans bretelles à mon mini démon.

J'essayais de relever ma robe timidement, mais ce fut peine perdu.

_- Arrête !_ S'écria Ashlee en frappant sur ma main.

_- Tu préfère que je me retrouve les seins à l'air ? _Souriais-je diaboliquement.

Elle resta muette, quelques secondes ne sachant que dire. Les garçons nous regardaient interloqués.

_- Punaise cette fille me rend chèvres. Kristen fait quelques choses. _

_- Ben, elle à raison… tu préfère qu'elle remonte sa robe ou qu'elle montre sa poitrine ? Putain, déjà qu'elle attire tout les regards… Kellan va vous tuer. _Continua telle morte de rire.

Alors, là elle m'avait scotché. Je savais absolument plus quoi dire. Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir. Le deuxième garçon me tendit son bras. Par reflexe, je le pris gentiment en le gratifiant d'un beau sourire. Mauvaise idée. Devant nous, Kellan Lutz, plus beau que jamais. Il avait un jean bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume a sortie à son jean. Une barbe naissante d'un ou deux jours. Lorsqu'il releva la tète son regard se perdit dans le miens. Il avança vers nous, puis fis halte. Il regarda mon bras, puis le garçon. Je vis son regard devenir noir de colère, en moins d'un quart de seconde. Je retirais mon bras brusquement de l'homme.

Kellan se tourna vers Rob, ce dernier se tendit comme un arc.

_- Pourquoi y a un type accroché à ma fiancée ? _Cracha t-il vivement.

Personne ne parla. Un silence de mort régné dans le hall d'entré. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

_- Il m'aidait à sortir de se fichu ascenseur. _Déclarais-je lentement.

_- Oh ! Toutes mes excuses. C'est vrai qu'avec des talons comme ça, tu pourrais te tordre une cheville. _Se moqua t-il mauvais.

Je ne répondis pas et m'avançais anxieusement vers lui. Nous avions beaucoup de regard.

_- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. _Lui soufflais-je inquiète. _Je ne t'ai pas vue de l'après-midi. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller manger simplement ? _Quêtais-je mal à l'aise.

_- Tu ne m'en veux plus ? _S'enquit Kellan en déposant son front contre le miens.

_- Tu as fini ce stupide travail ? _Continuais-je légèrement sur la défensive.

Il secoua la tête lentement.

_- Alors, je ne suis plus fâché, mais j'ai très faim ! _Souriais-je simplement.

Kellan m'attira contre son torse où je me blotti promptement.

_- Je suis désolé ! _Murmurais-je en l'embrassant dans le coup.

_- D'accord ! Pouvons nous allez manger où doit-on vous regarder copulé ? _Quêta une voix robuste non loin de nous.

Je me détachais de mon amoureux et regardait les deux personnes qui venait d'arriver.

_- Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? _Demanda Kellan en allant les rejoindre tout sourire.

_- Facile, ont n'arrête pas de nous parler de la super fiancée de Kellan Lutz… alors, ont débarque ! _Rigola un des deux hommes.

Chacun leurs tours, ils allèrent embrasser et bousculer les deux garçons. Je restais un peu à l'écart ne sachant quoi faire.

_- Voici donc Samantha ? _Questionna un des garçons en avançant à pas de loup vers moi.

Je fis un petit signe de tête. J'étais un peu impressionné par tous ses beaux garçons m'entourant.

_- Sam voici Daniel Cudmore et Charlie Bewley. _

_- Enchanté ! _Fis-je timidement en tendant ma main. Le premier Daniel me regarda étrangement, mais saisi ma main. Le second Charlie ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il vint m'enlacer et m'embrasser sur la joue. Comme si de rien était.

_- Elle est adorable ! _Chantonna Charlie au près de Kellan._ Si tu veux plus de monsieur muscle, je suis près à me sacrifier. _Rigola se dernier sous le regard noir de Kellan.

_- On devrait allez manger avant qu' Emmett Cullen ne fasse sont apparition. _Grimaçais-je en tirant le groupe à ma suite.

Nous prime place à une table isolée. La serveuse avait été adorable avec nous. Nous avions joué à la chaise musicale -sans musique-, durant un petit moment. Kristen voulait être à coté de Rob et d'Ashlee. Ashlee prés de Jackson. Kellan près de moi, mais moi je ne devais pas me retrouver entre les deux nouveaux et surtout loin de Rob. C'est ainsi qu'au final, je me trouvé entre Jackson et Kellan.

_- Satisfait ! _Lui demandais-je faussement irrité.

_- Oui. _Répondit-il en ouvrant le menu.

_- Parfait._ Continuais-je.

_- Jamais vous arrêter ? _S'impatienta Kristen.

_- Non. _Répondîmes mon amoureux et moi, comme une seule personne.

_- Et durant vos abats ?_ S'enquit Ashlee tout en regardant son menu comme si de rien était.

Je jetais un regard en biais à mon amant. La pauvre, si elle savait. Kellan se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'avais du mal à respirer. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. On toussota plusieurs fois, mais nous ne voulions pas nous détacher. Nous étions enfin ensemble.

_- Je t'aime ! Souffla t-il sur mes lèvres. _

Puis, il retourna à sa lecture comme si de rien été. Quant à moi j'étais chaude, comme la braise.

_- Je crois qu'on a compris. _S'amusa Ashlee en appelant une serveuse.

Je regardais un peu partout autour de moi. Le restaurant était splendide. Soudain, je failli prendre mes jambes à mon coup, lorsque je vis entrer la serveuse blonde de midi.

_- Non de dieux ! _M'exclamais-je affolé.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi étonné par ma réaction.

_- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver encore ? _Demandais-je à Robert, mort de rire.

_- J'y suis pour rien cette fois. _Réussit-il à dire.

La jeune femme vint à notre rencontre et me fit un clin d'œil. Tous se mirent à rire… sauf moi.

_- Je t'ai attendue à ma pause. _Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

_- Ouais. _Répondis-je. _Même pas une vraie lesbienne… _Scandais-je faussement déçue.

_- Oh ! Tu a l'air déçue. _Dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

_- J'aurais juste voulu fermé le clapé à monsieur parfait. Tant pis, une autre fois. _Fis-je théâtralement.

Brittany fit le tour de la table et vint s'accroupir derrière moi. Elle poussa mes cheveux délicatement sur le côté et se pencha vers moi.

_- Embrasse-moi ! _

_- Pardon ? _M'affolais-je.

_- Les hommes adorent. Ton mec sera tout émoustillait et tu cloueras le claper à super sexy ! _Souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

Elle me retourna lentement sur mon siège. Remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et attendit. Je fermais les yeux et la laissa entreprendre. Brittany ne se fit pas prier. Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle était douce et fine. C'était tellement différent d'avec un homme. Elle fit glisser sensuellement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'essayais de l'embrasser au mieux. J'étais un peu perdu. Je ne savais pas comment mis prendre. C'était une sensation exquise, mais tellement nouvelle.

_- Non de dieux._ Entendis-je Rob lâché affolé.

C'est ce qui me fit revenir sur terre. Je me détachais de Brittany comme brulé. Je me retourné vers mes camarades le cœur battant la chamade.

_- J'ai gagné._ Hurlais-je en sautillant vivement sur mes pieds, réalisant la danse de la victoire sous les yeux choqués de mes camarades.

/

/

Ma soirée fut mémorable. Rob faisait une tête de six pieds de long. Il ne voulait plus joué avec moi. J'étais soit disant une « Delaney perfide comme mes frères ». J'avais pris ça comme un compliment à son grand découragement. Kristen boudait dans son coin comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois elle m'en voulait un peu. Grace à moi, pas de câlin cette nuit, pour miss parfait et miss mauvaise humeur !

Quant à mon amoureux. Comment dire ? J'avais vu l'éclat de son regard passé par toutes les émotions possibles. L'étonnement en me voyant faire, de la jalousie pour finir par du désir. Ce soir là, Kellan me fit l'amour avec passion… deux fois de suite. Il m'avait murmuré des mots doux avant, pendant et après l'acte. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter de me faire du bien. Puis, vers les trois heures du matin il s'effondra sur le grand lit de la suite. Nous étions morts.

Ce fut mon téléphone qui me réveilla à dix heures du matin.

_- Allo !_ Fis-je la voix pâteuse.

_- Coucou petite sœur !_ Hurla Mathéos à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_- Moins fort !_ Persiflais-je en m'extirpent du lit. Kellan prenait le trois quart du lit. Il était étendu de tout son long sur le ventre.

_- De mauvaise humeur ? Kellan te fait la misère ? Sinon on débarque…_ Rigola t-il à moitié.

_- On c'est couché très tard ou très tôt… comme tu veux. Que me faut cet appel ?_ Continuais-je en m'installant dans la salle de bain pour éviter de réveiller monsieur ours.

_- Repas chez papa à midi. Y aura tout le monde. Même Christy !_ Chantonna t-il fièrement.

_- D'accord. J'y serais. _

_- Amène mon meilleur ami, tant qu'à faire._ Rigola t-il.

_- Ouais… à tout à l'heure ! _

Je raccrochais sans plus attendre, puis me fit couler un bain chaud et moussant. Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut un coup à la porte qui me ramena à la réalité.

_- Entre !_ M'écriais-je, en cachant mes parties intimes avec de la mousse.

J'avais un peu des difficultés à montrer mon corps, sauf durant mes ébats. Dans l'action, on fait beaucoup moins attentions aux petits détailles.

_- Je viens vérifier que tu ne te sois pas noyé. M'indiqua Kellan, torse nu avec une simple serviette sur ses hanches. _

_- Je ne voulais pas te réveillé. Lui indiquais-je. _

_- Tu me fais un peu de place ? _S'enquit-il timidement en pointant la baignoire.

Pour toute réponse, je m'avançais un peu. Kellan ne se fit pas prier. Retira rapidement sa serviette et sauta dans l'eau. Ejectant au passage des vagues d'eau.

_- Doucement barbare !_ Hurlais-je à moitié morte de rire.

_- Je t'aime._ Me répondit-il, en me serrant fortement contre lui.

_- Moi aussi._ _Au fait, un repas familiale sa te tente ?_ Lui demandais-je, en me mordillant fièrement la lèvre inférieure.

Kellan avait une fois de plus collé vigoureusement sa partie génitale contre mes fesses. Réaction chimique ? Dure… extrêmement dure.

_- Carrément ! Y a longuement que je n'ai pas vu les jumeaux. Ils vont croire que tu m'as kidnappé. _

_- Ouais… c'est sur que je fais le poids face à ton gabarit._ Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Tu a d'autre argument !_ Murmura-t-il en embrassant mon coup de haut en bas, puis mon lobe d'oreille.

_- Pas le temps. Désolé !_ Lui dis-je en me levant.

_- Sam ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça._ Se plaint t-il, en se levant et pointant son anatomie… gigantesque.

_- Non de dieux !_ M'écriais-je en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Je sentis mes joues s'empourpré radicalement.

_- Quoi ?_ S'inquiéta t-il en inspectant son matériel d'un coup d'œil.

_- C'est… _

_- C'est ?_ Dit-il fronçant les sourcils dangereusement.

_- Gros !_ Répondis-je dans un grand sourire.

/

/

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous dans le hall d'hôtel. Les autres nous avaient rejoints pour nous dire au revoir.

_- Vous avez cas venir demain soir ? _M'enquis-je devant la petite bouille d'Ashlee.

_- D'accord ! _Répondit-elle surexcité.

_- On ne peut pas, ma puce. _Décréta Jackson mettant un frein à sa fiancée.

_- Pourquoi ? _S'étrangla Ashlee visiblement déçue.

_- Tes parents viennent nous rendre visite. _

_- Ah oui ! _

_- On se tient au courant ? Nous demanda gentiment Jackson, tout en amenant sa compagne vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. _

_- A bientôt ! _S'écria Ashlee, agitant ses bras dans tout les sens.

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse et revient au autre.

_- Et toi ? _Dis-je grossièrement, pointant Rob du doigt.

_- J'ai encore jusqu'à la fin de semaine… après direction Londres pour dix semaines. _Nous indiqua-t-il tout en emmêlant encore plus sa tignasse.

C'est fou comme se tic commençait à m'enivrait. J'avais même rêvé un jour mettre mes mains dans sa tignasse et tirait fort. Perverse ? Non, juste un peu. Le problème ? Kellan avait les cheveux hyper courts.

_- Et ta copine ? _Demandais-je par politesse en m'obligeant à revenir sur terre.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Ils étaient quand même étrange tout les deux. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être un couple sans en être un. De quoi donné une grosse migraine leurs histoires.

_- Je demanderais aux autres ! _S'enquit Rob en donnant une tape dans le dos à Kellan. Puis il vint m'élançait.

_- Fait attention à toi. _Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue._ Je t'aime bien. _

_- Moi aussi ! _Lui répondis-je heureuse.

Rob était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. J'avais trouvé qu'un de confiance après mon amoureux bien entendu. Dommage qu'il avait cette fille accroché à son bras.

_- Tu comptais me dire au revoir ?_ Entendis-je une fille dire sur ma droite. Je fis une petite rotation pour voir… Annalynne pendu au bras de mon petit-ami.

_- Lâche- moi !_ Déclara Kellan, essayant de décrocher cette fille de son bras.

_- Tu nous présente ?_ Demandais-je fermement à mon accompagnant. La grande blonde me regard un quart de seconde, puis lâcha Kellan brusquement.

_- Ma puce, voici Annalynne Mccord… Anna voici Samantha Delaney ma fiancée._

Kellan avait bien accentué sur les derniers mots. Ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Annalynne avait formé un « o » parfait à cette évocation. Ce qui me fit sourire abondamment, cette fois-ci.

_- Enfin je mets un visage ! _Fis-je simplement en prenant la main de Kellan. Je le fis sourire à ma réplique.

_- Tout le monde me connaît ! _Scanda la blonde visiblement offensais.

_- Désolé. je ne regarde pas les actrices de bas étages. _Persiflais-je._ Je serais plutôt fan de Monica Bellucci ou Angelina Jolie. Tu sais… des femmes avec du charisme… du caractère. _Continuais-je, en la regardant de haut en bas essayant de l'évaluer.

_- Nous pouvons y allez ? _Demandais-je amoureusement à Kellan. Ce dernier se retenait grandement d'éclater de rire.

C'est ainsi que nous sortions de l'hôtel luxueux un sentiment de bien être m'envahissait. Kellan ne pus s'empêcher d'exploser littéralement une fois dans son véhicule. Malgré, ma retenue je ne pus faire autrement que de le suivre. Mes frères allaient être fiers de moi.

* * *

/

**_J'attends vos réactions... c'est l'un des bons moments ! (rire)_**


	26. Chapter 25 : Ennemies

_**Désolé pour l'attente. gros bisous et bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**25 - Ennemies. **

_- Y a quelqu'un ?_ Criais-je en passant la porte de la maison de mon paternel.

_- Dehors._ Me répondit aussitôt la forte voix de Mathéos.

Kellan me suivit jusqu'à la baie vitré du salon. A l'extérieur, quatre tables formant un carré uniforme.

_- Qui nous rend visite ? Monsieur et Madame Lutz ?_ S'écria ironiquement David, en me prenant fortement dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as manqué._ Murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue dans un grand bruit.

_- Toi aussi petite sœur. _

_- C'est la nourriture de papa, qui t'as montré le chemin ?_ S'enquit Mathéos, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

_- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi. _

C'est ainsi que Kellan et moi saluâmes le reste de ma famille. Mon père était en train d'assembler les morceaux de viande lorsque j'en viens à lui.

_- Bonjour, papa ! _

_- Bonjour, Samantha. Comment vas-tu ? _

_- Très bien et toi. _

_- Mieux ! M'as famille est enfin réunit._ Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, en partant vers la cuisine.

Mon père détestait dire ses sentiments. C'était quelqu'un d'assez froid en apparence, mais il aimait par-dessus tous ses enfants.

_- A table ! Je meurs de faim._ Nous indiqua David en s'installant sur une des tables.

_- Quand n'as-tu pas faim toi ?_ Lui demandais-je inconsciente.

_- Tu c'est quoi ? Je vais venir manger à cote de toi. _

_- Ah non ! Et moi ?_ Se plaint Kellan, en voyant Anna Banana déjà installé sur ma droite.

_- Regarde un oiseau dans le ciel… _

_- Qu'elle humour de famille !_ S'indigna Kellan en s'installant sur la table en face de moi. Près de Nathanaël et d'Alisson.

J'étais allée gentiment saluer mon ancien amant, mais ma sœur était partie aussitôt qu'elle m'avait vu. Etrange ? Non. Nous étions visiblement encore en froid.

_- Alors, tu as trouvé un nouvel emploi ?_ S'enquit mon frère en piquant des frites subtilement dans l'assiette d'Aaron.

_- Je vais ouvrir ma propre entreprise !_ Chuchotais-je espiègle.

_- De quoi ?_ Demanda t-il plus que surpris. _Pas de bric à braque par pitié._

_- Mais, non idiot. Organisatrice de grand événement. _

_- C'est-à-dire…_

_- Préparer les goûters d'anniversaire à tout âge, les enterrements de jeune filles et jeunes hommes… les mariages… les voyages pour les comités d'entreprises… des soirées entre copains ou copines… _

_- Y a un large choix._ Siffla t-il détendu et un peu fière. _Tu dois juste trouver un local ?_

_- Oui et non. j'ai besoin de faire des papiers administratif pour me mettre à mon compte, puis trouver un local et surement une assistante… je ne pense pas y arriver toute seule… pas au début. _

_- Je suis contente pour toi !_ Chuchota mon frère en déposant un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

_- Merci. _

_- Qu'ils sont mignon… qui aurait imaginé la charmante et douce Samantha à un repas de famille il y a deux mois ? _

Voilà, premier pics de la soirée. Tiens le coup, il risque d'y en avoir d'autre.

_- Sinon, tout ce passe bien chez les Lutz ?_ S'enquit David comme si de rien était.

_- Y a des petites tensions avec maman Lutz, mais c'est correct. _

_- Tu lui à dit pour Annalynne ?_ S'enquit Kellan tout sourire et fière.

_- Vous avez vu « Anna Moche » et vous ne dites rien ?_ Hurla Mathéos à l'autre bout de table.

_- Hier et ce matin. Elle est venue à l'hôtel de Kellan pour répéter._ Sifflais-je mais un peu moins sous les nerfs. _Je l'ai gentiment remise à sa place._

_- Elle a dit qu'elle la connaissait pas, parce qu'elle ne regardait pas les actrices de bas étages. _Lâcha gaiement mon amoureux, brandissant sa brochette devant lui. _Vous auriez vu la tête…_ Ricana t-il diaboliquement beau.

_- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi le talentueux et splendide Kellan Lutz fiche avec une fille comme… Samantha ?_ Déclara Allison avec une grimace.

Elle allait trop loin. Personne ne s'attaquait à Kellan. Encore moi ma famille.

_- Règle douze._ Lui fis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Lorsque nous étions en âge de fréquenter l'agent masculin, nous avions conclus une sorte de contrat nous interdisant certaine chose entre sœurs.

_- Le contrat marche plus !_ Hurla telle.

_- Je crois que mon sang et toujours le même que le tiens._ Persifflais-je furieusement.

_- Pas après que tu sois partie, nous abandonnant. Tu n'es plus ma sœur... _

_- STOPPPP… _

Voilà, nous y étions. Nous avions énervé le maitre impériale dû : « Je n'interviens pas… mais, si ça vas trop loin… alors, je dis Stop. »

Mon père avait tapé pour la première fois, en dix ans, sur la table. La dernière fois, je mens souviens encore comme hier. Anna se disputait avec Aaron. Un souvenir encore douloureux pour nous tous.

_- Vous voulez vous disputez ? Vous entretuer ? Entre sœur ? Très bien. Ça sera suivant mes règles. Conseille suprême !_ Scanda mon père en emportant son siège avec lui.

Mes frères et sœurs suivirent le mouvement comme un seul homme. C'était leurs moments de gloire. Un conseille suprême ? Ce n'était pas tout les jours.

_- Deux lignes._ Nous indiqua mon père.

Je vis David et Matéo faire les chefs de fils ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup.

_- Kellan. Près de Mathéos. Nathanaël. Près de David. Le reste ? Quartier libre._ Continua mon père se mettant en hauteur. Il prit place sur l'échelle qu'il était allé chercher dans le garage.

_- Mesdemoiselles. Prenait place. _

Ma sœur alla du côté de Nathanaël et de David sans grande surprise. Je m'installais de l'autre côté sans râler.

_- Vous connaissez les règles, mais nous avons des invités. Anna ? _

_- Règles une : L'insulte est roi. Règles deux : Après le conseille, les âmes sont apaiser. Aucune remontrance. Règles trois : Pas de quartier pour les faibles. _

Nous rime presque tous, devant son enthousiasme.

_- Aaron à toi l'honneur._ Déclara notre père sous le regard stupéfait, de notre petit frère.

J'avais envie a cette instant de croiser le regard de mon amoureux. Mais, j'avais un peu peur. Peur d'y voir de la colère, de l'incompréhension.

_- Fruits et légumes ! Allison commence…_

_- Cornichon._ Cracha violemment Allison sans retenue. Elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir. Sa sortait vraiment du cœur.

_- Concombre._ La contrains-je sans grande conviction. J'avais rien à lui reproché comparer à elle. C'était à elle de se lâcher et moi d'encaisser.

_- Gland !_ Rugit-elle.

_- Poire._ Fis-je souriante.

_- Asperge ! _

_- Banane._ Rigolais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Très bien. Etape deux : Sydney. _

Notre sœur prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes puis se lança dans un petit sourire timide.

_- Vêtements ! Samantha. _

_- Maillot de bain… une pièce._ Fis-je en arquant un sourcil. Ça c'était une véritable insulte pour ma charmante sœur, dingue de son physique.

_- Chemise froissé._ Dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je ne pus que sourire face à cette pseudo insulte, de ce jeu superflu inventé par notre paternel.

_- Robe à fleur bleu. _

_- Salopette !_ S'écria furieuse Alisson a bout de nerfs.

_- D'accord. Etapes trois : free style._ Nous stoppâmes Mathéos avant que cela ne parte en vrille.

_- Tête de fenouil…_ Me lança Allison, tandis que l'assistance avait du mal à retenir de rire.

_- Enroué du Zizi !_ Lâchais-je simplement.

_- Eh… c'est dans Titeuf ça. Tu triche Sam. _

_- Depuis quand tu regarde Titeuf toi ?_ M'exclamais-je faussement contrarié à David, plus rouge qu'un poisson.

_- Recommence. Déclara, papa poule. _

_- Friteuse sans huile. _

Et là ce fut l'insulte débile de trop. Nous prime un fou rire monumental. Je vis Kellan taper plusieurs fois sur la table. Alors, que Christy essayait de reprendre son souffle.

_- D'accord, je crois qu'on a fini. Place au dessert. _

/

/

Nous étions rentrés juste après le repas. Kellan était encore épaté et mort de rire, par notre rituelle de mise au point. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire des petits mots doux ponctué de nom de fruits et de légumes. Il commençait même à me taper sur le système.

_- Arrête !_ Criais-je pratiquement avant, qu'il n'ouvre la porte de notre maisonnette.

_- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon._ Se retient-il de rire.

_- Tu crois vraiment que « courgette confite » c'est mignon ?_ _T'es plus atteint que je pensais. _Lui dis-je faussement irrité en poussant la porte.

_- C'est qui la courgette confite ? _Nous interpellâmes Rob, sortant de la salle de bain.

_- Euh… _

Là, je savais plus où me mettre. Robert Pattinson, l'un des hommes les plus beaux de notre siècle, sortait de ma salle de bain : une serviette à la taille. Le corps couvert d'une petite pellicule d'eau. Les cheveux humides à l'extrême. J'avais dû paraitre idiot parce que Rob éclata de rire et Kellan partit froissé vers la cuisine.

_- Vas-t'habillé._ Ordonna Kellan à notre invité « sexy ».

Rob partit aussitôt en me lançant un regard en coin. Quand à moi, je parti rejoindre mon amoureux vexé.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_ Demandais-je subitement mal à l'aise.

_- Il m'a demandé de dormir ici, plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. _

_- Et ?_ Demandais-je le sentant éloigné.

- _Et__… j'aurais peut-être dû le foutre à la porte. _Dit-il sans me regardait.

Kellan était plus que distant. Il m'en voulait. J'avais plutôt mal réagit.

_- Je n'aime pas trop, les flambeurs. _Sifflais-je près de son oreille, puis pris la direction de la chambre un peu coléreuse.

Monsieur me faisait son homme de Cro-Magnon. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

_- Ça veut dire quoi ? _Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés en fermant fortement la porte.

_- Quoi ? _Fis-je stupidement.

_- Ne joue pas aux chats et à la souris avec moi. Je ne suis pas ta famille. _

_- Je ne joue pas ! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas depuis le début. Il n'y a rien du tout entre ton ami et moi. _

_- Tu ne le trouve pas à ton gout ?_ S'enquit-il sur les nerfs.

_- Si. Mais, j'en aime un autre… crétin. _

Kellan allait rétorquer mais, il resta stupéfait devant mes paroles.

_- J'ai lutté pour t'avoir… tu crois vraiment que je vais partir avec le premier homme en serviette mouillé que je verrais ? Réfléchis un peu avant de faire ton jaloux… _

_- Je ne suis pas jaloux. _Rouspéta Kellan en s'appuyant contre la porte. Abattu.

_- Rob est gentil avec moi. Je pense qu'il le fait parce que je suis avec toi… sinon, il ne m'aurait même pas jeté un coup d'œil, en temps normale. Il me protège des regards des autres hommes… Ce n'ai pas pour lui… mais, pour toi ! _Lui dis-je en m'approchant lentement de lui.

_- Tu es un ami pour lui, même s'il ne te le montre pas. Il ne voudra jamais de moi comme petit amie ou partie de baisse et j'en ai pas envie non plus… par contre… _Fis-je détendu entre ses bras.

_- Quoi ? _Réagit rapidement Kellan.

_- J'aime bien les grands costaux ! _Rigolais-je.

_- Donc…_Kellan baissa le regard joueur. _Dois-je me méfier de Taylor ? _Quêta t-il en me collant à lui plus fort et plus sauvagement. Il commença gentiment à picorer le long de mon coup.

_- Carrément ! _Répondis-je hilare, devant sa petite moue boudeuse.

/

/

_- Pourquoi ? _Criais-je vivement.

_- Parce que j'ai faim ! _Me contra Robert, un peu trop enthousiasme à mon goût.

_- Donc ? _M'énervais-je affalé sur le canapé du salon. Rob a l'opposé.

_- On mange ! _Continua t-il, naturellement.

_- Rentre chez toi… _Sifflais-je fiévreusement, entre mes dents.

_- D'accord. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le temps du repas ? _Quêta Kellan, déposant les verres d'apéritif sur la table basse.

_- Qui vous a dit d'inviter Nathanaël ? _Bouillonnais-je.

_- C'est mon ami. _M'informa Kellan en arquant un sourcil.

_- C'est mon ex-copain_. Le contrais-je._ Tu a peur de tous les hommes autour de moi, mais pas de celui avec qui j'ai déjà couché. _Le sermonnais-je dangereusement, sautant sur mes pieds.

_- Pourrais-tu… je t'en supplie… évité de me rappeler que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes ? _Kellan se prit la tête entre ses mains, une mine affreuse sur le visage.

_- Non. _Souriais-je diaboliquement._ Ne fait pas ton prude. Toi t'as bien couché avec ta Mc Chose !_

_- Stop. J'ai faim… alors, on mange. _Répliqua Rob, alors que la sonnette retenti.

_- Rentre chez toi ! S_uppliais-je maintenant Robert.

_- Non. _Sourit-il innocemment. _Tu me trouve sexy, alors je reste._

_- Kellan, fait le taire où je l'égorge. _

_- T'as l'air super en forme petit poussin. _Rigola Nath', en pénétrant dans le salon.

J'en avais marre de me faire remarquer. Tous étaient contre moi, ma parole. Nath' salua gaiement les deux hommes, puis vint vers moi timidement.

_- T'es contrarié !_ Déclara-t-il prenant place le plus près de moi. Il mit délicatement son doigt sous le pli entre mes deux yeux. Nath' me sourit chaleureusement et toutes mes barrières s'estompèrent.

_- Tu ne voulais pas de moi ? _

_- Si._

_- Menteuse…_ Chuchota Rob, en fourrant une poigné de chips dans sa bouche.

_- La ferme. _

Je lui lançais mon cousin en plein visage. Il s'étouffa aussi sec. En parfait hôte de maison, Kellan lui apporta un verre d'eau tout en me lançant un regard meurtrier.

_- T'inquiète pas petite Sam… ta sœur n'est sait pas que je suis ici. _

Y a intérêt pour vous trois ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre ma petite sœur plus à dos.

Nath' m'attira à lui simplement. Son odeur était douce, apaisante, réconfortante. Inconsciemment, je me mis à renifler fortement.

_- Ouais… on va éviter de vous mettre côte à côte._ Avait décrété Rob, voyant Kellan revenir d'un pas rapide.

_- Tu veux voler ma nana ?_ Quêta Kellan pointant gaiement Nathanaël très surprit.

_- Non. Je suis passé à autre chose !_ Murmura-t-il lentement. Nath', me jeta un regard désolé.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur sa joue et me blottie un peu plus contre.

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné._ Lui dis-je la gorge nouée. Mais…

_- On n'était pas fait pour vivre à deux !_ Fini-t-il tendrement. _Je comprends maintenant, en te voyant avec Kellan. Il est fait pour toi. Je ne t'en veux pas, Sam ! _

_- Merci._ Dis-je en versant une petite larme sur son épaule. _Tu sais… ça me dérange pas de te voir avec ma sœur. C'est une gentille fille… alors, évite de l'emmener dans tes fêtes._ Le sermonnais-je.

_- Maintenant que la séance émotion a eu lieu… peut-on manger ? _Scanda Rob la bouche pleine à craquer.

/

/

_- J'aime bien venir travailler avec toi ! _Chuchota d'un seul coup Kathleen, sans relever la tête, de son carnet de note.

_- Moi aussi._ _Surtout quand ton frère n'est pas dans nos pattes_. Lui glissais-je joyeusement en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Kellan était partie depuis deux jours. La promotion de son prochain film était en approche, son manageur avait eu besoin de lui, pour le briffer.

Depuis, Kathleen venait me tenir compagnie. Elle avait regagné la chambre d'ami, ne voulant pas me laisser seul. De dix-sept heures à vingt heures, elle travaillait sur ses écrits et moi, mettre en place mon nouveau travaille. J'avais déjà plein d'idée, ne manqué plus qu'à les assemblés, à trouver un petit local dans le centre ville et par la suite une assistante.

_- Tu veux manger quelques choses de spécial ?_ Fis-je à ma future belle-sœur.

Certes, je voyais loin. Kellan ne m'avait pas faite de demande, mais elle était ma belle-sœur de cœur. Peut-être même ma sœur.

_- Mexicain ? On a cas demandé à Samuel et Connor de venir nous rejoindre. Maman n'est pas là ce soir. _

_- Excellente idée, jeune demoiselle. _

Kathleen envoya aussi sec un message à ses frères, leurs demandant par la même occasion d'apporter notre repas. Mon téléphone sonna cinq minutes plus tard.

_- Allo ! _

_- Bonsoir ange de ma vie. _

_- Tu me manque._ Lançais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Kellan rigola vigoureusement à l'autre bout du fil. Kathleen quand à elle secoua la tête amusée. Je décidais de la laisser un peu seul et filait à la chambre, pour plus d'intimité.

_- Toi aussi, tu me manque. Tout ce passe bien ? _

_- Oui. Kathleen à investi la chambre d'ami et tes frères viennent diner à la maison. Enfin, Samuel et Connor._

_- Ouais, donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour toi !_

_- Euh… désolé._ Murmurais-je, ne sachant trop où me mettre.

_- Vous allez manger quoi ? _

_- Mexicain. _

_- D'accord. Je prends le premier avion._

Je ris aussi sec face à sa réaction. Cet homme était un ventre sur patte.

_- Tu reviens quand ?_ Demandais-je timidement.

_- Dans deux jours. Si, tout vas bien. _

_- D'accord. Fait attention à toi. _

_- T'inquiète pas je suis costaud. _

_- Ouais, évite de mettre des filles dans ton lit et tout ira bien._ Murmurais-je afin que sa sœur n'entende rien.

_- La seule que je voudrais mettre dans mon lit et sur mon « bip » c'est toi._

Je pouffais de rire à l'entendre dire se genre de chose.

_- Pourquoi ne pas dire « pénis » à la place de tes « bip ». T'es vraiment coincé toi !_

_- Non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas forcément dans un lieu où le mot « pénis » est très approprié, mais maintenant c'est trop tard._ Dit-il mal à l'aise.

_- Où est tu ?_ M'empressais-je de demander, piqué au vif.

_- Dans un théâtre. Très jolie, mais beaucoup trop classe pour monsieur muscle._ Déclara-t-il irrité.

_- Avec qui ? _

_- Rob et Ash'. _Lâcha t-il résolu.

_- Passe leurs le bonjour. _Continuais-je indifférente à son ton blasé.

_- Je n'ai pas dit que je t'appelais… _M'indiqua t-il faiblement.

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Pour qu'il me chope le téléphone et qu'il parle avec toi toute la soirée… T'es folle ? _

J'explosais littéralement de rire. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à articulais deux mots sans étouffé. Affolé Kathleen entra dans ma chambre.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ S'enquit-elle suivit de ses deux frères.

_- Ton….Frère !_ M'étouffais-je en lui donnant le téléphone.

Kathleen et ses frères me regardèrent étrangement. Toute fois, Kathleen s'empara du combiné.

_- Allo ?_

- …

_- Calme-toi, elle va bien ! _Déclara-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- …

_- Ouais ! Bonne soirée grognon. _

Kathleen raccrocha sans ménagement.

_- Tu l'as irrité au plus au point. A table !_ Rit-elle en sortant de la chambre. Ses frères restèrent face à moi, ne comprenant rien.

_- Je suis surement avec le plus jaloux des Lutz ! _Le signalais-je. _Il sera certainement furax contre vous deux a son retour._

/

/

J'attendais depuis maintenant, une heure. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il viendrait vers midi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Je ne devais pas l'appeler. Je lui faisais confiance.

_- N'importe quoi !_ T'es dingue mon pote. Entendis-je la voix de Connor retentir dans le jardin.

_- C'est toi le dingue. Je vais te mettre la patté de ta vie. _

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur… mon homme. Il était… différent.

_- Pourquoi la porte est ouverte ?_ S'enquit mon amoureux à son frère.

Je me levais du canapé timidement.

_- Euh… normalement quand je suis dans la maison je ne ferme pas !_ L'informais-je délicatement.

_- Sam ? _

Kellan me regarda de haut en bas insistant, puis son frère. Ce dernier grimaça sans pour autant me jeter un coup d'œil.

_- Euh… je dois le prendre comment ?_ M'irritais-je. _Putain…_ Râlais-je, courant presque jusqu'à la chambre.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Princesse, attend. _

Je claquais aussi sec la porte à son nez. Je l'entendis bougonner de l'autre coté.

_- Calmez-vous !_ Hurla Connor tristement.

_- Sam. Ouvre s'il te plait. _

_- Non._ Hurlais-je en jetant mes affaires sur le lit. J'étais furieuse et triste.

Il était parti seulement deux semaines. Il m'avait appelé, il ya trois jours pour me dire son retour, puis silence radio. Maintenant, monsieur Kellan grimaçait en me voyant. L'enfoiré.

On me poussa brutalement sur le lit. Le corps de Kellan sur le mien. Surplombant mes habits malmenés. J'aurais du fermé et pas faire semblant, me maudissais-je.

_- Arrête ! Tu fais quoi ?_

_- Je me casse._ Fis-je la mâchoire contracté.

_- Pourquoi ?_ S'enquit-il ahuri. _J'ai fait quoi ?_

_- T'a réaction quand tu m'a vu. Putain, tu ne voulais pas me voir._ Sanglotais-je.

_- N'importe quoi. _

_- Je n'ai pas eu d'appel depuis trois jours, Kellan. Comment crois-tu qu'une fille réagisse ? _

_- J'ai donné des messages chez ma mère. Elle devait te l'ai transmettre. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler et je voulais ne pas te déranger à point d'heure avec ton nouveau travail. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois pour vous donner des nouvelles. Ma mère devait te l'es transmettre. Hurla t-il furieux et déçue. _

_- Ta mère ? _

_- Fait chier._ S'énerva Kellan, se relevant de sur moi. Il me tira par le bras un peu moins sèchement. Nous prime place à même le sol, dos au lit. Les larmes inondées maintenant mon visage. Mon cœur était serré à l'extrême.

_- Quand j'ai vu la porte ouverte, j'ai paniqué. Ma mère m'as dit que tu n'étais pas là. J'ai pensé que tu étais chez ton père. Mais… tu étais là ?_ Réalisa-t-il, en prenant sa tête brune et ses cheveux très court entre ses mains. Adieu ses jolies boucles blondes. Kellan était différent.

_- Ben oui… ça fait deux semaines…tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas était là pour ton retour… chez nous ? T'es débile où quoi ?_ Le réprimandais-je un peu durement.

_- J'ai juste cru ma mère._ Ironisa t-il tristement.

_- Tu étais chez ta maternelle depuis quand ?_ Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

_- J'ai diné là-bas._ Répondit-il en frappant son point contre le mur en face de nous. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça. Une mère ne devrait pas faire s'ouvrir ses enfants. Elle nous fait du mal à nous deux en agissant ainsi. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en fiche de ta mère. Ce qui compte c'est toi et moi. Le reste c'est du vent. Regarde ma mère et pire que la tienne. _

_- Comment ça ?_ Dit-il, levant lentement son regard vers moi. Ce que j'y vis me transperça de part en part. Kellan était anéanti.

_- Ta mère n'est pas sympas avec moi, notre relation. Mais, elle s'occupe de toi. Elle s'inquiète de ton avenir ! _

_- Et ? _

_- La mienne n'en a rien à foutre. _Lui répondis-je rancunière. _Aujourd'hui, j'ai plus d'affection et d'attention pour ta garce de mère que ma lâche de génitrice._

* * *

**_Voili-voilou ! La suite est en cours d'écriture. je fais mon possible. gros bisous. j'attends vos réactions impatiemment. _**


	27. Chapter 26 : L'erreur est humaine

**Coucou, désolé pour le retard. **

**Mais, j'ai repris le travail et j'ai déménager. **

**Ce qui me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour mes histoires. **

**Désolé encore. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**26 - L'erreur est humaine. **

_- Sam, ne soit pas comme ça ?_ Le supplia Kellan coupant court à son jeu vidéo.

_- Comme quoi ?_ Répondis-je, un peu sur la défensive. Je venais juste de terminer la préparation du repas de midi, quand Kellan m'avait informé qu'il allait chez sa mère.

_- Ma mère est une garce, je le conçois. Cependant, il me semble, que tu apprécie le reste de ma famille. _

_- Ouais._ Sifflais-je le voyant gagner du terrain.

_- Tu es invité. Ne soit pas comme elle. Joue le jeu. _

_- Tu as certainement raison. Mais, j'ai très mal vécu le coup de la dernière fois. _

_- Je sais. Je le comprends. Fait moi plaisir, mon ange. _

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._ M'énervais-je hésitante.

_- Mon petit cœur d'amour !_ Vint murmurais Kellan, me saisissant par la taille.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon dos et remonta vers mes épaules.

_- Si te plait. _

_- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? _ Demandais-je timidement, en évitant de gémir au contact de ses lèvres sur mon coup. Il emprisonna sauvagement mes cheveux lâchés pour en une queue de cheval, qu'il tira un peu brutalement en arrière.

_- Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de sexe avec ma fiancée._ Ce plaignait tout d'un coup Kellan, en collant sa forte érection contre mes fesses.

_- Je… _

Pas le temps de commencer une phrase. Mon amoureux m'avait retourné vivement et soulevé du sol. Mes pieds accrochés à son buste, il me posa sur la table de la cuisine.

_- Pas ici._ Lui murmurais-je.

_- Si. Je vais te prendre ici. Dans notre cuisine._ Déclara-t-il certain, la gorge enrouée par le désir.

Il souleva délicatement ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches. Il siffla entre ses dents, lorsqu'il y vit mon nouvel achat.

_- J'aime beaucoup la dentelle. Tu es divine. _

_- Je t'aime tellement._ Lui répondis-je le souffle court. Il venait de retirer mon sous-vêtement, puis vint titiller ma partie intime à l'aide de sa main.

Il défit d'une main son jean et le reposa d'un coup de pied loin de nous. Nous nous sourîmes avec affection et amour. Il attrapa un préservatif d'où je ne sais où l'enfila sur sa verge tendu.

_- Doucement !_ Le suppliais-je à moitié.

J'avais un peu peur de le recevoir. Il était gonflé à bloc et moi j'étais certainement très serré, n'ayant pas eu de rapport sexuelle depuis deux semaines.

Kellan m'attira un peu plus à lui. Les fesses aux bords de la table, mes jambes virent s'accroché à son corps. Son pénis entra en collision avec ma partie intime. Nos deux corps tremblés d'excitation. Il me pénétra lentement. C'était tellement différent des autres fois.

_- C'est tout chaud et serré._ S'amusa Kellan en me regardant avec envie et tendresse. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps, je m'empourprais.

_- Tu es magnifique._ Vint-il chuchotais à mon oreille. Reposant son corps contre le mien.

Mes mains viennent caresser ses cheveux courts, son visage de dieux.

Il poussa un peu plus vivement en moins ce qui me procura de forte chaleur. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation. Kellan donna de rapide coup de rein, se qui me fit rapidement quitter terre. Il entreprit par la suite de me mordiller et lécher mes seins.

_- Gourmand !_ Lâchais-je, essayant de ne pas trop crier mon plaisir.

_- Tu m'as manqué princesse !_ Déclara t-il, accélérant ses coups de rein.

Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de jouir fortement et différâmes sur lui.

_- Trop bon !_ Lui indiquais-je, tachant de reprendre mes esprits.

_- Tu es toujours aussi parfaite._ Sourit Kellan, en quittant notre étreinte.

Il quitta rapidement la cuisine pour la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard, il arborait une petite mine.

_- Quoi ?_ M'alarmais-je, le voyant fuir mon regard.

_- Je… le préservatif._ Me dit-il lentement et dans une souffrance absolu.

_- Kel' ?_ M'alarmais-je.

_- Il a craqué. _

_- Putain._ Lâchais-je, sans m'en rendre contre, désarçonner.

_- Tu prends la pilule ?_ S'informa Kellan, soulevant mon visage du sien.

_- Depuis deux jours._ _Je ne sais pas si c'est déjà un bon contraceptif. Je voulais attendre la fin de semaine pour te l'annoncer. _

_- Princesse, je suis désolé._ _Tu veux qu'on aille voir un médecin ?_ Demanda Kellan anxieusement.

_- Non… je crois que je n'ai pas… peur !_ Dis-je simplement.

C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas peur d'être enceinte. Du moment que l'homme de ma vie en était le père.

_- Moi non plus. C'est bizarre. Mais, si jamais il se trouve que tu es enceinte… je serais heureux._

_- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? _M'enquis-je effrayé, mais heureuse.

_- Je ne sais pas. Une chose et sûr… quoi qu'il arrive nous serons ensemble ! _

_- Je t'aime. _Lui dis-je, en l'enlaçant délicatement.

/

/

Comme convenue nous étions allés manger, chez maman Lutz. Les frères Lutz étaient heureux et joviale comme à leurs habitudes. Enfin. Il restait qu'Ethan seul dans son coin, nous jetant des regards noir de temps à autre.

_- Tu ne mange pas beaucoup. _Me réprimanda Kathleen.

_- Je n'ai pas très faim. Un peu mal à l'estomac._ Lui indiquais-je en portant une main à mon ventre. Ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire.

Kellan me regarda amoureusement, puis porta sa main sur la mienne. Les entrelaçant sur mon ventre.

_- C'est quoi ça ? _

Elle n'est pas morte elle, pensais-je fortement en lançant un petit coup d'œil à maman ours. Elle fit volé sa main deux, trois fois de suite entre Kellan et moi.

_- Quoi ?_ Demanda soucieux mon amant.

_- Elle est enceinte ?_ Demanda sa mère nous jetant des regards équivoques.

Kellan retira sa main comme brulé.

_- Non. Elle… non !_ Bafouilla Kellan surpris.

_- Je ne suis pas enceinte._ Lui confirmais-je. _Simplement, mal au ventre. Vous serez au courant lorsqu'un tel événement arriva._ Lui dis-je dans un petit sourire.

_- J'espère._ Siffla sa mère étrangement.

Elle nous regarda encore quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur les deux jumelles. Mon homme me lança un petit regard d'excuse par la suite. Le pauvre, il savait plus ou se mettre.

Le reste du repas, ce passa sans encombre. Nous rigolâmes tous gaiment. Même sa mère esquissée de temps en temps des sourires. Toute fois, je m'évertuais à l'ignoré royalement durant tout ce temps.

Le téléphone de Kellan sonna, alors que lui et ses frères jouer dans le grand jardin familial. Une partie de football américain avec des règles revisité.

_- Téléphone !_ Criais-je, installé sagement près de Kathleen et les deux jumelles.

_- Répond._ Me répondit-il essoufflé, tandis que Connor lui sautait sur le dos.

Sans me faire prié, je répondis sans regardait l'appelant.

_- Allo ? _

_- Kellan ? _

_- Euh… non. _

_- Oh. C'est miss je ne regarde pas les actrices bats étages !_ Rigola telle tordu.

Je me tendis aussi sec, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

_- Qu'est-ce tu lui veux ? _M'énervais-je en comprenant qui était ma correspondante. _Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu devais l'oublié ?_

_- Non._ Rigola telle vulgairement.

Elle commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système celle là. On me prit violemment le téléphone des mains.

_- Non. _Hurlais-je à l'attention de Kellan.

_- Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?_ S'enquit-il sans préliminaire.

- …

_- J'y serais. N'appelle plus ! _Cracha t-il avant de raccroche.

- Kel' posa son regard sur moi. J'y voyais toute la colère et l'énervement.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?_ Lui demandais-je, un peu trop sèchement.

_- J'ai une séance demain._ Lâcha t-il, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de mon crane.

Pourquoi c'est elle qui t'appelle ? Continuais-je indifférente.

_- Elle essaye de te faire enrager… et apparemment ça marche._ Dit-il sévèrement en retournant vers ses frères.

Sur ce coup là je restais conne. Pourquoi ? Puis, je sus. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait qu'il soit de nouveau à lui. Pour ce je devais partir. Le quitter. Donc engendrait des disputes.

_- Qu'elle connasse._ Lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

/

/

J'étais retourné chez mon père, en fin d'après midi. Kellan n'était pas revenue vers moi. Il m'évitait pas, mais évité d'éventuel conflit. Il était plus malin que moi, le bougre.

_- Coucou, petite sœur !_

_- Tu n'as pas un appartement ?_ Demandais-je à mon charmant frère.

_- Lorsque Christy débarque, j'ai plus d'appartement. _

_- Pauvre choux. _Rigolais-je, en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

David m'attira à lui pour un câlin.

_- Comment vas chez les « Lutziens » ? Se_ renseigna t-il un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

_- Très bien. Sa mère sourit… on évite de se calculer le plus possible. _Répondis-je simplement.

_- C'est cool, alors. J'avais un peu peur que cette garce vous mettes des battons dans les roues. _

_- Non, tout vas bien. Merci._ Lui soufflais-je, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, arborant une barbe d'un où deux jours.

_- Salut ! _Entendis-je quelqu'un derrière nous, lancer doucement.

_- Bonjour. _Répondis-je mécaniquement, sans prêter plus d'attention à Alison.

_- Quelqu'un veut un chocolat chaud ? _Demanda David, sautant déjà sur ses jambes.

_- Non merci ! _Fis-je en regardant le début d'un clip vidéo.

_- Sam ? _Demanda dans un murmure ma sœur, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_- Humm…_

_- On peut parler ? _Continua telle d'une voix fluette.

_- Je n'ai jamais été contre une discussion avec toi ! _Répondis-je délicatement, en baissant le son du téléviseur.

_- Dehors ? _Demanda telle incertaine.

_- D'accord. _

Elle sortie par la porte vitré du salon et je l'y suivis d'une pas timide. Elle nous conduisit vers la balancelle, que mon père avait construite à mes six ans. Alison avait les mains tremblotantes. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortie. Tandis, que j'allais engager la conversation, Alisson me surpris.

_- J'ai eu… beaucoup de mal, après ton départ… _murmura telle difficilement.

_- Je sais. _

_- Tu ne sais rien du tout. _Cracha telle vivement._ Ma vie est devenue un enfer, après ton départ. Au lycée tous se foutait de moi. J'étais la sœur de la droguée, enceinte. C'était horrible. _

Je ne savais que dire. J'avais été un certain temps, le souffre douleur des filles du bahut. Toutes voulaient être à ma place. Près de Nath'. Mais, à l'époque Nathanaël m'aimait.

_- Elles sont jalouses… Je suis désolé pour mes fautes. Je suis sincèrement désolé du mal occasionné. Cependant, je ne regrette pas d'être partie. _

_- Je te comprends. Mais une chose est sûr… tu aurais pu me le dire. _

_- Tu m'en aurais empêché. _Lui dis-je toute souriante.

_- Sûr ! _Rigola-telle tendu._ Malgré cela, j'aurais su que tu ne nous fuyais pas nous, ta famille. Mais ta situation. _

_- Je vous ai toujours aimé. J'avais juste besoin de prendre du recul. De grandir seule. _

_- Je le sais maintenant. _Déclara telle._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été aussi méchante après ton retour. _

_- Tu avais peur ! _Fis-je en lui prenant sa ma droite._ Tu avais peur… de perdre Nath'. _

_- Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. _M'informa telles les larmes à l'œil.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, petite sœur. Tu as eu raison. Nath' est quelqu'un de bien. Beau, sportive et cultivé. Tu as fait un bon choix. _

_- Ouais… _dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _C'était quand même ton fiancé. Tu as le droit de m'interdire de le voir. _

_- Ouais, mais maintenant c'est le tien… moi j'ai monsieur-boudeur. _Rigolais-je en grimaçant.

_- Kellan te boude ? _S'enquit-elle dans un demi-sourire.

_- Oui et non… Son ex nous mène la vie dure. Pour évité les conflits… Kel' m'évite. _Répondis-je tristement.

_- Il t'aime… il arrêta bien vite. Tiens d'ailleurs, je suis sur que ce soir… tu auras droit à un magnifique bouquet de fleur. _Continua telle espiègle.

_- Ah, oui ! T'es madame Irma toi maintenant ? _

_- Non… pintade ! Ton futur mari a appelé dix minutes avant que tu arrive. _Contre attaqua Alisson, en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

_- Vraiment ? _Demandais-je plus que surprise.

_- oui. Il voulait savoir la couleur et tes fleurs préférés. _

_- Je t'aime fort Alisson. _Lui dis-je de but en blanc._ Je suis désolé pour tout. _Sanglotais-je à moitié.

_- Moi aussi. Je suis contente que tu sois là. _Murmura telle en me prenant dans ses bras.

_/_

_/_

_- Ce n'est pas juste ! _Pleurnicha Anna, en s'installant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

_- C'est la vie, Anna Banana. _Répondit David essayant de canaliser son rire.

_- Je ne veux pas voir ma mère ! _

_- Euh… si tu iras. _Lui dis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_- De toute façon, elle viendra à la fête d'anniversaire de papa. Pourquoi, je dois passer le weekend là-bas. _

_- Parce que c'est son tour de garde !_

Anna pesta ainsi durant tout le trajet. Mon père m'avait gentiment demandé de déposer Anna chez sa mère biologique. David avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le déposé chez des amis à lui.

_- A lundi ! _Cria David à sa petite sœur.

_- Traitre. _Lâcha aussi sec Anna. Elle claqua furieusement la porte de la voiture familiale.

Je sortie de la voiture, pour embrasser Anna. Sa mère et son nouveau beau père attendaient gentiment au portail.

_- Je t'aime Sam ! _

_- Moi aussi Anna._ Murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Reste gentille.

_- Toujours._ Pouffa telle, en se dirigeant vers sa deuxième maison.

Dix minutes plus tard, ce fut autour de David de sortir du véhicule.

_- Merci maman. _Rigola t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Ce type était désespérant. C'est ainsi que je retrouvais mon chez moi à une heure du matin. Kellan devait déjà dormir. C'est à pas de loup, que je me faufilais dans la maisonnette. Je m'attendais à le retrouver dans le lit. Mais… personne. Il n'était pas là. Dans aucune pièce. C'est avec urgence et apeuré, que je me précipitais chez ma belle-mère. Ce fut Ethan qui vint m'ouvrir en caleçon.

_- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ S'étonna t-il, tandis que j'essayai de ne pas regarder son entre-jambe.

_- Euh… je cherche Kellan !_ Fis-je timidement.

_- Kellan ?_ S'étonna t-il une fois de plus.

_- Oui. Ton frère._ M'énervais-je légèrement.

_- Ben… il était là cette aprèm. D'ailleurs, il t'a attendu un sacré bout de temps. Et il a du partir !_ Fini t-il par dire.

_- Partir ? où ? _Continuais-je stupéfaite.

_- A Los-Angeles. _

Mon monde venait de tomber. Kel' était partie pour Los Angeles, sans me dire au revoir. Sans m'appeler ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant.

_- Tu devrais rentrer, dormir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, demain c'est ton premier jour !_ Déclara Ethan timidement.

_- Ouais. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit. _

C'est avec le cœur lourd de regret que je me roulais dans mon lit. Un lit vide et froid. J'avais encore tout fait foiré. A moi de me faire pardonner. Une chose était certaine. Je laisserais jamais Kellan partir sans me battre.

* * *

**Alors ? Je continue ?**

**Je sais c'est un peu court... je me rattraperais sur le prochain (rire) bisous a bientôt.**


	28. Chapter 27 : Révélation

**Kikou les ami(e)s... **

**voici un nouveau chapitre ! Plus long avec des révélations. **

**gros bisous. bonne lecture... on se retrouve en bas ! lol **

**ps : chapitre corriger  
**

* * *

**27 - Révélation**

Les premiers rayons de soleil me réveillèrent. J'étais épuisée. J'avais très mal dormi. Kellan me manquait. Il n'avait toujours pas appelé ou envoyé de message. A quoi me servait donc ce téléphone ? M'énervais-je en regardant le dit instrument une fois de plus.

A huit heures tapante, j'étais arrivée au local de ma nouvelle entreprise. Kellan me l'avait trouvé quelques jours avant son départ. Ma nouvelle employée devait déjà m'y attendre. En effet, une jeune fille d'environ vingt-cinq ans fumait devant la vitrine.

- _Bonjour, vous devez être l'employée envoyée par l'agence ? _

- _Oui. Madame Lutz ? _Se renseigna-t-elle.

- _J'ai bien peur de n'être pas encore mariée. _Riais-je jaune. _Je suis encore mademoiselle Delaney. _

- _Oh. Toutes mes excuses. _

- _Entrons !_ lui dis-je décontractée, en introduisant la clé dans la serrure.

Le local n'était pas très grand, mais pas petit non plus. On pouvait largement mettre deux ou trois bureaux, ainsi que des placards de rangement. Nous fîmes rapidement le tour du propriétaire. Une grande pièce. Le lieu commun pour recevoir la clientèle. Une pièce secondaire pour les rendez-vous importants et discrets. Une petite cantine avec lavabo. L'endroit idéal.

- _Nous allons d'abord signer votre contrat. Ensuite nous irons faire du… shopping !_ Rigolais-je devant la mine souriante de ma nouvelle et surtout première employée.

- _J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du lèche vitrine le premier jour de travail._ Se réjouit-elle.

Lindsay était quelqu'un de très souriante, ce qui allait arranger mon agence. Elle était châtain clair, de longues boucles tombant sur son dos. Pas très grande, ce qui m'égayait.

/

/

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'un des plus grands magasins de design du pays.

- _Allons-y._ S'enthousiasma Lindsay en poussant le caddie.

- _Alors, deux bureaux… non trois ! Trois chaises de bureau, quatre pour la cantine, une table de repas… _

Au fur et à mesure je notais sur mon carnet ce dont nous avions besoin.

- _Des placards de rangement !_ Rajoutais-je.

- _On n'y arrivera pas seules._ Se plaint Lindsay, dans une petite moue enfantine.

- _Ouais… j'ai vu gros. _

Lindsay s'installa sur un divan et je fis la même chose. Mon téléphone sonna à ce même moment.

- _Allo !_ Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Bonjour, mon cœur ! Tout va bien ?_ Demanda Kellan un peu anxieux.

- _Oui…_ _Même si tu es parti comme un voleur._ Fis-je timidement.

- _Je sais… j'ai attendu le dernier moment pour partir… mais, tu le savais que je devais rejoindre les autres pour la promotion. _

- _Tu aurais pu m'appeler._ Lui fis-je remarquer.

- _Je vais me faire pardonner. Promis ! _

- _D'accord. Alors, trouve-moi une solution pour porter mes meubles du magasin au local !_ pouffais-je gentiment.

- _Pas de souci. Donne-moi une dizaine de minutes, mon ange._ Déclara-t-il d'une voix suave et posée.

- _Très bien ! A dans dix minutes. _

Lindsay me regardait les sourcils froncés.

- _Ton copain doit nous trouver une solution ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

- _Oui. Il doit se faire pardonner…_ Lui dis-je simplement. _Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Nous n'avons qu'à voir les décorations de bureau. Des verres également pour la cantine…_

- _Oui et il nous faudra également un tapis. C'est toujours la classe un beau tapis._ Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

- _Bonne idée. Ensuite, dans la semaine … on travaillera sur les différents projets. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup d'idées. _

- _J'en ai des classeurs remplit._ M'informa-t-elle.

- _Je savais que je faisais le bon choix en te choisissant_. Rigolais-je.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kellan me rappelait.

- _Tu as trouvé un moyen ?_ Demandais-je en croisant les doigts.

- _Je t'ai trouvé quinze personnes ! c'est correct ?_ S'enquit-il visiblement hilare.

- _Où as tu trouvé autant de monde. _

- _Surprise. Maintenant, je vais devoir retourner bosser… j'ai déjà pris plus de temps que prévu. Je t'aime, pense à moi ! _

- _Que si tu penses à moi._ Riais-je délicatement. _Merci encore. Je t'aime._

- _Bisous princesse et bon courage. _Murmura t-il avant de raccrocher.

- _Quinze personnes ? _s'étrangla Lindsay m'ayant visiblement entendu.

- _Ouais… il est trop fort ! _Souriais-je fièrement.

- _Il doit vraiment t'aimer. Moi pour mon déménagement… mon fiancé n'a trouvé qu'un de ses frères et un de ses potes. J'ai dû porter un canapé grandeur nature durant six étages. _S'époumona-t-elle.

- _Quelqu'un à besoin de mes muscles ? _Entendis-je la voix de mon frère David, résonner dans l'immense magasin.

- _Non, des miens ? _Entendis-je répliquer.

Je fis volte face à mes frères jumeaux. Tout sourire, ils ouvrirent leurs grands bras synchronisés.

- _Vous êtes géniaux._ Hurlais-je en sautant entre les deux.

- _Toujours_ _présent pour la famille._ M'informa tendrement David.

- _Encore plus pour Samantha Delaney._ Entendis-je une autre voix scander.

- _Nath' !_ M'écriais-je en lui sautant au coup. _Merci._

- _Un vrai plaisir. Surtout avec un tel accueil. _Rigola-t-il tout en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je le frappais sans ménagement sur le torse, ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Cinq minutes plus tard, la famille Lutz au grand complet se tenait devant moi, mes frères ainsi que Nath'. Il y avait également les collègues du garage de Connors.

- _Où sont les meubles !_ Plaisanta Connors en frappant dans ses mains.

- _Tout est devant toi !_ Murmurais-je dans un petit sourire.

- _Euh… tout ?_ Grimaça t-il.

- _Oui. Y a trois véhicules de location en bas. Y a plus qu'à charger… et à monter au local._

En effet, j'avais loué deux véhicules de plus et enregistré les meubles auprès d'un vendeur. Il m'avait gentiment fait vingt pourcent sur le total de ma facture. Tu parles, j'avais explosé son record pour les six prochaines années.

- _David fait moi penser à mettre mon numéro sur liste rouge. _

- _Et moi sur liste noire… je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Kellan Lutz ! _Bredouilla Mathéos en s'emparant du divan blanc crème.

- _Oh… petite sœur ! Tu es sur de vouloir encore de lui pour petit ami ? Je jure qu'un nouveau Nathanaël, ne me dérangerait pas pour le coup. _Renchérit mon charmant frère.

- _C'est ça… j'en parlerais à mon copain quand il rentrera. _

Mathéos et David grimacèrent simultanément à ma réplique. Les pauvres. C'est sûr que se mettre mon homme à dos n'était pas une bonne solution.

- _Bon, nous, on retourne au local… _Les informais-je en prenant Lindsay par le coude. _N'oubliez rien surtout… _Rigolais-je en courant dans l'allée central du magasin.

Plusieurs plaintes se firent entendre. Lindsay était à bout de souffle, mais rayonnait.

- _Je sens que je vais l'adorer ce nouveau boulot._ Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Ce qui me fit sourire.

/

/

Les mecs étaient arrivés une demi-heure après nous. Lindsay est moi étions parties leur chercher des Donnuts et du bon café.

- _Tu es ma belle-sœur préférée. _S'écria Connors à m'en déchirer les tympans.

- _Tu pourras toujours m'appeler si mon frère te largue. _Avait renchéri Samuel. Ce qui fit rire mes frères, mais malheureusement pas les siens.

Ce fut ce moment où Alisson se décida de montrer le bout de son nez.

- _Ouah ! C'est l'orgie ici._ Pouffa-t-elle devant les garçons. La figure pleine de sucre.

- _Tu viens m'aider à déballer ?_ M'enquis-je tout en lui donnant mon cappuccino.

- _Merci._ Chantonna-t-elle.

- _Elles se reparlent ?_ Entendis-je Mathéos demander timidement à Nath'.

- _Faut croire._ Répondit ce dernier pas vraiment discret.

- _La ferme !_ Gueulâmes ma sœur et moi.

- _Ouah… ça va être de nouveau notre fête. Heureusement, que Sam n'habite plus chez papa._ Déclara David rassuré.

Ce qui lui valu une tape sur l'arrière du crâne par Alisson.

- _On n'est pas sourdes._ L'informa Alisson, imbibant ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud.

- _Bon, j'y vais._ Déclara Ethan impatient de foutre le camp de cet endroit.

- _Minute papillon…_ Hurlais-je en lui courant après.

Ethan était déjà dans la rue, lorsque je réussis à agripper son avant-bras.

- _Sam… je suis vraiment pressé. _Me dit-il un peu sèchement.

- _Je sais… je veux juste te remercier d'être venu m'aider. _

- _Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. _Grimaça t-il.

- _Raison de plus pour te dire que ça me touche tout de même. Tu n'as pas râlé une seule fois en plus. _Rigolais-je faiblement.

- _Ouais._ Sourit-t-il. _Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait._

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je l'embrassais sur la joue et reparti dans le magasin.

/

/

Deux jours. Deux jours interminables. La boutique comptait déjà deux anniversaires. Un pour un enfant de onze ans. Sa mère (riche femme d'affaires) voulait une fête inoubliable.

- _Je veux que ses camarades de classe en parle jusqu'à la fin d'année !_ M'avait-elle gentiment déclaré.

En somme, du tape à l'œil. Du brillant, mais de l'amusant. En même temps, ce n'était qu'une bande d'enfants.

Le second anniversaire était pour un type d'une vingtaine d'années. Ces copains avaient décidé de lui faire la surprise. Mais, ils s'étaient rendu compte, qu'ils n'avaient ni le temps, ni la capacité de le faire. Du coup, j'avais mis Lindsay sur le coup. Et je me gardais le petit snob.

Puis, ce matin un couple était entré d'un pas indécis. Je les avais déjà vus la veille tourner devant la vitrine. Ils voulaient une organisatrice pour leur mariage. Mais, ils hésitaient encore un peu.

- _Pas de problème. Nous allons remplir les documents, mais nous ne créerons pas de dossier pour le moment. _

- _On peut faire ça ?_ M'avait demandai la jeune fille captivé.

- _Oui._ Fis-je simplement.

En même temps, c'était mon entreprise, me dis-je mentalement. Avec un grand sourire, je leur donnais tous les documents pour l'ouverture d'un dossier.

- _Ne signez pas surtout._ Leur demandais-je.

J'allais leurs indiquer quelques points importants, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- _C'est magnifique !_ Cria d'une voix stridente Ashley.

- _Ashley ? Nikki ?_ M'affolais-je en les rejoignant rapidement.

- _Bonjour._ Chantonna-t-elle d'une même voix. Ce qui me donna le sourire immédiatement. Elles étaient un rayon de soleil. Mon rayon de soleil. Puis, elles me sautèrent dessus promptement.

- _Doucement les filles ! J'ai encore besoin de ma belle-sœur adorée !_ Rigola Chad à mes deux amies.

- _Chad ? Que fais-tu ici ? Non… attend… qu'est-ce que tout le monde fiche ici ?_ Réclamais-je plus que surprise.

- _Alors, moi je suis venue te chercher pour manger avec les garçons._ S'enquit Chad en se pointant du doigt. _Elles ? Je n'en sais rien du tout._ Pouffa t-il une fois de plus.

- _C'est bien un Lutz celui-là._ Ronchonna Nikki en levant les yeux hauts en l'air.

Je lui fis les gros yeux suite à cette réplique. Elle comprit est se reprit aussi sec.

- _Kellan nous a dit que tu avais ouvert il y a deux jours. Nous voulions venir plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas facile en ce moment._ Fini-t-elle tristement.

- _Pas de souci. C'est déjà sympa d'être venues._ Souriais-je touchée du geste.

- _Euh…en fait, j'aurais besoin de toi._ Murmura Ashley. Cette dernière dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Visiblement elle avait un sacré truc à me dire.

- _D'accord ! _

- _C'est pour organiser mon…_ Ashley s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, elle était loin de la fille enjouée d'il y à quelques minutes.

- _Ton ? _

- _Mon…_

Ashley se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me murmura son mot à l'oreille.

- _Putain !_ Lâchais-je, sans m'en rendre compte.

- _Quoi ?_ S'impatienta Nikki, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Je vais me marier !_ Hurla Ashley, en sautant un peu partout dans la pièce.

Moi, j'étais pétrifiée.

Autant vous dire que le jeune couple signa aussitôt en bas du contrat. Me voici donc en ce deuxième jour de travail avec deux anniversaires et deux mariages. Que demander de plus ?

Mon Kellan peut-être ?

J'étais donc partie avec Chad, un quart d'heure plus tard. Les filles avaient hurlé et tapé du pied. Elles ne voulaient absolument pas me laisser partir avec mon costaud de beau-frère. J'avais du ruser pour qu'elles abandonnent la partie.

- _Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison ce soir ?_ Avais-je déclaré innocemment. _Comme ça tout le monde est gagnant. Eux ce midi, vous ce soir. _

- _Et ton copain ?_ Se scandalisa Ashley.

- _Euh… je l'aurais toute la nuit._ Avais-je répondu, le rouge aux joues.

- _Petite cochonne !_ C'était étonnée Nikki.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement au garage de Chad. Ce dernier m'avait gentiment invité en ses lieux.

- _Bonjour jolie demoiselle ! _Avait chantonné un jeune mécanicien, le visage barbouillé de cambouis.

- _Pas touche morveux. _

Un autre type me siffla ce qui me fit sursauter. Chad m'attira à lui sèchement.

- _Aussi possessif que son frère. _Pouffais-je devant sa petite mine.

- _Bienvenue Sam. _Déclara un de mes déménageurs.

- _Merci. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter les coulisses d'un garage. _Répondis-je, en roulant des yeux. Ce qui fit rire Chad et son ami.

Nous allions passer à table, quand une voiture somptueuse entra dans le garage.

- _Princesse !_ Entendis-je la voix forte et puissante de mon homme.

- _Kel' !_ Hurlais-je me levant d'un bon.

Je fus dans ses bras en un instant. Ce dernier me serra fortement contre lui.

- _Ma petite femme._ Murmura t-il tendrement à mon oreille.

- _Je t'aime._ Soufflais-je. _Ne pars plus._

- _Alors, heureuse ?_ Demanda t-il dans une petite moue adorable.

- _Ah, oui ! Manquait plus que l'amour de ma vie pour rendre cette journée merveilleuse._ Souriais-je malicieuse.

- _J'ai un petit cadeau_. Continua Kellan, alors que Chad analysait le véhicule près de nous.

- _C'est une Audi Q7 ?_ S'émerveilla Chad.

- _Oui, frérot. Elle est pour ma femme._ Sourit fièrement Kellan sans me quitter des yeux.

- _Pour moi ?_ Criais-je fortement dans le garage.

Ma voix raisonna dans tout le bâtiment. Ce qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

- _Oui. Tu vas devoir voyager avec ton nouveau travail. Alors, voilà !_ Ronronna t-il heureux.

- _Ce n'est pas un peu gros ?_ M'étonnais-je.

- _Je me suis dit que ça devait être assez grand pour trimballer tout ton matériel. _

- _T'es trop fort !_ Rigolais-je en l'embrassant ardemment.

- C'est parti. Ils vont nous faire un petit dans le garage.

Cette tirade, m'interpella plus que de raison. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Kellan, nous parlions d'enfant. Hors, cela faisait presque une semaine. Et dans quelques jours, soit trois pour être exact, j'allais être fixé sur notre sort. Étrangement, j'étais un peu plus stressée que lors de notre dernière rencontre.

/

/

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda doucement David en prenant place près de moi.

- _Aucune idée. Papa m'a appelé cette aprèm pour me dire de venir ce soir. Il a même appelé Kellan._ Précisais-je soupçonneuse.

- _Ça ne sent pas très bon._ Avait renchéri David.

- _Ne m'en parle pas. En plus, il n'y a que nous six._ Contre-attaqua Alisson perplexe.

En effet, il n'y avait que David, Mathéos, Alisson, Nathanaël, Kellan et moi. Dans ce salon. Notre père était quand à lui enfermé dans son bureau depuis plus de deux heures. Nous chuchotions depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans le salon.

- _Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi._ Ronchonna David.

Nous entendîmes la porte du bureau du paternel s'ouvrir délicatement. Je retenais mon souffle. C'était étrange venant de notre père. De surcroit, il avait renvoyé nos frères et sœurs chez leurs mères. Ça n'allait pas être une conversation facile.

Mon père entra dans le salon la tête basse, les yeux légèrement rouges. A sa suite un homme assez beau garçon, les cheveux blond un peu long, regroupé en queue de cheval. Puis, une femme à peu près mon âge, brune. Lorsqu'elle se posa devant nous, je vis aussitôt son vendre bien rebondit.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda Kellan à mon père, timidement.

- _Oui._ Mon père baissa la tête assez gêné visiblement. _Euh… Je vous présente Derek et Mélanie. _

- _Bonjour !_ Firent les deux personnes doucement.

- _Bonjour._ Répondit Kellan, suivit de Nathanaël.

Quand à moi et mes frères, rien ne sortit de notre bouche. Nous savions que quelque chose clochait.

- _Qui sont ces personnes ? Evite de tourner autour du pot, a_boya sèchement David, contre toute attente.

- _Je… Mélanie… est une Delaney !_ Lâcha notre père craintif.

- _Une Delaney ? Comme une cousine ?_ S'enquit Mathéos aussi inquiet que nous.

- _Non… comme votre sœur._ Continua notre père sans prendre de pincette.

Ce fut le silence total. La dite Mélanie était une Delaney ? Notre sœur ? Ma sœur.

Kellan ne me quitta pas une seule fois des yeux. Il attendait une réaction de ma part. Il savait que je pouvais très mal réagir. Que j'avais le sang chaud. Kellan posa sa main sur ma cuisse. M'invitant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- _Je ne l'ai su que le mois dernier, s_e défendit le paternel, tout en s'affaissant dans le fauteuil.

- _Sam devait être la première à avoir un enfant._ Murmura Alisson dans les bras de Nath'. Ce dernier la berçait tendrement contre son torse.

- _Ce n'est pas important._ Lui répondis-je.

- _Tu as quel âge ?_ Requit Mathéos surpris et abattu par la nouvelle.

- _Je viens d'avoir vingt quatre ans._ Nous apprit-elle.

A cet instant, tous mes proches se tournèrent vers moi. Ce n'était pas possible. J'allais avoir le même âge dans un mois.

- _Papa !_ S'écria David hors de lui. _Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?_

- _J'étais… je… j'ai aimé la mère de Sam, mais … _

Mon père se prit la tête entre ses mains, furieusement. On aurait dit qu'il s'arrachait pratiquement les cheveux.

- _Tu ne m'as pas voulu ?_ Demandais-je difficilement.

J'avais peur de connaitre la réponse. Déjà une mère inconsciente et orgueilleuse ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Je n'avais que mon père comme image parentale. Je ne voulais pas que cette image s'estompe.

Mon père fit un bond, comme électrocuté.

- _Je t'aime Sam et je t'aimerais toujours. Ta mère était une femme égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Je ne t'apprends rien. J'ai rencontré la mère de Mélanie quelques mois avant que j'apprenne ton arrivée. Or, il était déjà trop tard. Je suis revenu auprès de ta mère… _

- _Tu as abandonné ton autre fille ? _M'énervais-je._ Ça aurait pu être moi… tu aurais pu choisir elle et m'abandonner. _Lui reprochais-je, en sautant sur mes pieds.

Kellan me força à m'installer entre ses cuisses. Tout contre son torse, son corps chaud, la tension redescendit.

- _Non. Je ne défends personne, mais ton père n'était pas au courant pour moi. _Fit d'une voix fluette et douce la dite Mélanie.

- _Pourquoi être venue maintenant ?_ S'enquit irrité Mathéos.

- _Parce que je suis enceinte. Que je veux le meilleur pour mon enfant. Un grand père pour lui. Une famille. _

- _Une famille ? Tu ne nous connais pas. _Hurla Alisson. Nath' s'empressa de la calmer en embrassant sa tempe.

- _Je crois que vous devriez vous calmer._ Murmura Kellan simplement. _Mélanie est enceinte. Evitons de trop … compliquer les choses. _

- _Monsieur à parler._ David frappa fortement dans ses mains, me faisant sursauter. _Bienvenue, dans cette famille. _Chantonna t-il. David se leva promptement et quitta la pièce non sans avoir tapé enragé sur la table du salon.

- _Excuse-le. Il est très protecteur envers sa famille. Surtout ses sœurs. _Murmura Mathéos mal à l'aise.

- _Je comprends. Je veux aussi vous dire que je pensais pas mal en venant. _Répondit Mélanie les yeux embué mari la prit délicatement dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

A ce moment, je compris. Elle n'y était pour rien. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait une grande famille. Des frères, des sœurs. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Pourtant, mon cœur me faisait souffrir atrocement. J'avais cette sensation d'avoir été trahie.

- _Tu peux te tranquilliser._ Lui fis-je dans un petit sourire. _David est… impulsif. Il_ déteste _le changement. Il doit déjà s'en vouloir à mort d'avoir réagit ainsi. _

- _Vous restez mangé ?_ Demanda subitement mon père à Kellan et moi.

- _Bien entendu !_ Réagit rapidement mon amant.

Nous entendîmes la porte de la maison se rouvrir. David rentra dans la maison survolté.

- _Lutz !_ Hurla t-il. _C'est ta voiture devant ?_

Mon frère avait pratiquement les yeux qui lui sortaient par la tête. Il avait visiblement déjà oublié le différend qui le liait à nous quelques secondes avant. Ou du moins, il passait outre. Je pouffais de rire en lui souriant victorieuse.

- _Non, David… c'est celle de sa future femme._ Chantonnais-je, en brandissant les clés devant mon visage.

- _Mathéos choppe là… c'est une Audi Q7 !_ s'écria David, en me courant après.

David était un fou de véhicule. Je savais que cette voiture allait faire des envieux.

- _Une Q7 ! Putain Lutz … t'es bénit des dieux._ Continua Mathéos en m'attrapant par la taille.

- _Non Mathéos. Tu triches. Dis-je fortement en essayant de me défaire de ses griffes. _

- _J'ai droit de faire un tour ? _Demanda t-il, tel un gamin de cinq ans devant son jouet de noël.

- _Euh… non. _Rigolais-je devant sa petite bouille.

- _Et moi ? _S'enthousiasma David, me prenant en sandwich.

- _Euh… non. _Continuais-je.

- _Sam ? _Rouspéta les jumeaux ensemble ce qui me fit rire deux fois plus.

- _D'accord. Mais, pas de fille aux gros seins siliconés dans ma voiture. _Ordonnais-je en croissant les bras.

- _Oups ! _Grimaça Kellan.

- _Quoi ? _M'alarmais-je en me retournant vivement vers lui.

- _Euh… est-ce que Nikki a des faux seins ? _Demanda t-il timidement.

Sans plus attendre, je lui envoyais un coussin en pleine poire.

- _Crétin ! _Répondîmes Alisson et moi. Sans ménagement, je lui sautais dessus.

- _Au fait, mon cœur_. Fis-je innocemment lorsque, le silence fut reprit.

- _Oui. _Répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes.

- _Les garçons veulent être sur liste rouge et noir. _Fis-je d'une petite moue.

Je sentis aussi sec les jumeaux se tendre dans mon dos.

- _Vraiment ? _Quêta Kellan en fronçant les sourcils._ Ils ont des soucis de téléphone ? _

- _Je ne sais pas… ils disent qu'un certain Kellan Lutz les appelles pour des déménagements. _Fis-je théâtralement.

- _La traitresse. _Fit David en fonçant vers la porte d'entrée_._

- _Tu nous le payeras Samantha Delaney. Je le jure ! _S'écria Mathéos, en suivant son frère.

- _Et voilà comment faire pour préserver vos véhicules. Déclarais-je toute souriante. _

- _Elle est forte ! _Chantonna Nath' à Kellan.

- _Ne m'en parle pas… un vrai démon. _Fini ce dernier en me prenant dans ses bras, fort et viril.

Durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas remarqué que le reste des personnes présentes dans le salon arboraient un grand sourire. Voilà, comment se faire remarquer, pensais-je en me mordant les lèvres.

* * *

**Voici les amis ! Alors ? il était plus long comme promis ! **

**Comment réagissez vous face à cette nouvelle ? en tout cas moi j'adore lol**

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	29. Chapter 28 : Une graine

**Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre et long de surcroît...**

**bonne lecture les ami(e)s !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - ****Une graine.**

Kellan était un ange depuis l'annonce fracassante de mon père. Comme prévu, nous étions restés manger. L'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse, mais pas tendue non plus. Mélanie et son mari nous avaient parlé d'eux, de leurs vies actuelles.

Elle était animatrice dans un centre pour enfant ayant du mal avec l'autorité, quand à Derek, il était commentateur et journaliste sportif. Ce qui avait rapidement emballé les garçons et mon père. Alisson quand à elle regardait notre nouvelle demi-sœur du coin de l'œil. Elles ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé. Cependant, Alisson était ainsi. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour elle. J'avais plus peur de la réaction d'Anna.

Je n'étais plus la grande sœur. Ce rôle revenait à Mélanie. Mon cœur se serra à cette sensation. Et si Anna préférait se tourner vers Mélanie maintenant ?

J'avais parlé de mes craintes le soir même à Kellan. Il m'avait tout de suite rassurée en me disant que j'avais une relation intense avec chacun de mes sœurs et frères et que personne ne pouvait enlever ça.

Kellan était reparti le lendemain matin pour Los Angeles. Il devait absolument parler du prochain script avec son manager.

- _Le téléphone ça existe !_ Lui avais-je lancé acerbe en claquant furieusement la porte d'entrée.

- _Ouah de bonne humeur la future belle-sœur._ Avait claironné Ethan sortant lui aussi de la maison familial.

- _Ton frère est le plus crétin de tous._ Lui répondis-je, tout en m'éloignant rapidement vers ma nouvelle voiture.

- _Tu n'aurais pas une révélation juteuse plutôt ? _Demanda-t-il tout souriant._ Non… parce que celle-ci je la connais déjà._ Murmura-t-il aux creux de mon oreille, ce qui me surprit grandement.

- _Je… tu … tu veux que je te dépose ? _Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise en m'éloignant d'Ethan sans le brusquer ou l'offenser.

- _Pourquoi pas. _Me sourit-il charmeur.

A quoi jouait-il ? J'étais sur mes gardes quand nous prîmes place dans le véhicule.

- _Vous vous êtes disputés ? _S'enquit Ethan alors que nous prenions la route, border par une chanson rock pop de la radio.

- _Non._ M'alarmais-je.

- _Ben, je n'ai jamais vu Kellan offrir quelque chose… sauf à noël._ M'informa-t-il tout en évaluant ma réaction du coin de l'œil.

- _C'est pour m'aider dans mon nouveau travail. _Lui expliquais-je

- _Ouais ! _Finit-il en portant toute son attention vers le paysage extérieur.

Nous ne dimes mot jusqu'à l'université. Durant tout ce temps mon esprit divagua vers plusieurs horizons. Pourquoi cette voiture de luxe ? Était-ce un cadeau parce qu'il savait qu'il allait repartir ? Qu'il allait me faire souffrir par la suite ?

- _Sam ? _

Ce fut la voix inquiet d'Ethan qui me ramena à moi.

- _Oui ? _

- _Tout va bien ? _

- _Bien sur._ Je lui souris simplement, en me stationnant devant son université.

- _Merci._ Dit-il, toujours incertain de mon état.

Il ouvrit la porte, me fit un rapide signe de main et alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Ces derniers me regardaient d'ailleurs avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux se trouvait Nathanaël et Alisson. Tous deux grands sourires, chahutant avec Justin et une autre fille. J'eu un léger pincement au niveau du cœur.

Pourquoi ?

Ma relation avec Kellan me convenait. Pourtant la vision de ce couple me fit mal. Mal parce que, je n'avais plus de moment de ce genre avec l'homme que j'aimais. Quand avions-nous ri ensemble ? Que tous les deux ? Nous ne sortons pas dans des lieux publics. Nous sommes rarement seuls. En tête à tête. Il y a toujours une star ou un membre de sa famille près de Kellan. Je voulais plus qu'une relation basée sur le sexe. Je ne voulais plus de ce genre de vie.

/

/

- _Bonjour._ Fis-je distraite à Lindsay.

Cette dernière me sourit toute rayonnante. Elle s'occupait actuellement d'une fille d'environ seize ans.

Je filais directement me faire une bonne tasse de café. J'en profitais également pour vérifier mes e-mails. Treize !

- _Oh !_ M'écriais-je plus que surprise.

Il y avait quatre e-mails de Mathéos. Tous avec des vidéos plus ou moins rigolotes et/ou stupides. Supprimer.

Deux d'Alisson, m'informant dans le premier qu'elle trouvait notre nouvelle sœur spéciale. Un bon paragraphe qui me décortiquait ses dires. Dans le deuxième, elle me disait que j'étais toujours sa seule grande sœur et combien elle m'aimait. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

Les e-mails suivants étaient tous d'Ashley Green. Me donnant la liste des invités (non clôturée). Nous en étions déjà à six-cent-soixante-dix invités. Le journaliste exclusif a contacter. Le numéro de sa coiffeuse personnelle. Et enfin, ses désirs.

- _Elle me mâche le travail._ Soufflais-je les épaules un peu tendues.

En effet, j'avais un peu peur que ce mariage soit mondialisé. Mon premier et surtout le plus gros mariage que je réalise.

- _Alors, quoi de beau ?_ S'écria presque Lindsay en prenant place face à moi.

Je m'étais installée dans le bureau isolé, pour ne pas déranger son entretien.

- _Comme d'habitude et toi ?_ Demandais-je, certaine d'avoir beaucoup d'informations.

- _Numéro un : merci encore pour ce fabuleux emploi. _

Elle me montra un doigt avec ses mains.

- _Numéro deux._ Elle rajouta un doigt toute gaiement. _Une certaine Alizée est venue te voir. Elle reviendra avant midi. _

Un immense sourire vint se scotcher sur mon visage. Lindsay se fit un plaisir de le remarquer.

- _Numéro trois : la jeune fille de mon rendez-vous, souhaite organiser une fête pour son lycée. Le directeur lui a donné carte blanche pour nous engager. Si tu veux mon avis, il flippe trop pour lui faire confiance. _

- _Numéro quatre ?_ Demandais-je toujours ce stupide sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Euh… y en a pas !_ Exprima-t-elle en regardant ses doigts.

- _C'est déjà pas mal._ Rigolais-je de son air tristounet. _Sinon Lindsay, tu as un petit chéri ?_ Requis-je sur le ton de la complicité.

Cette dernière releva aussi sec la tête, yeux écarquillés.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Quêta-t-elle vivement sur le qui-vive.

Je devais être sur un sujet épineux. Autant laisser tomber.

- _Par curiosité !_ Répondis-je calmement en haussant les épaules. _J'aime bien connaitre les personnes qui m'entourent. Toi et moi, risquons de nous voir beaucoup._ Rigolais-je.

- _Oh… euh… non pas de copain. _Continua-t-elle gênée.

- _Tu veux un petit copain ? _

Lindsay ne répondit pas.

- _Désolée. _Murmurais-je en me levant promptement de mon siège. _Veux-tu un café ou un thé ? _

- _Sam ? _Sa voix partie en vrille.

Lindsay voulait certainement s'excuser. J'aurais du la laisser faire. Cependant, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre la moindre excuse aujourd'hui. Je fis mine de rien et alla en direction de la dépendance me faire un bon thé vert.

/

/

Peu avant midi, Alizée entra dans mon local. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au coup.

- _Sam, tu ne m'as pas habituée à ça ! _Rit-elle gaiement

- _Tu m'as trop manquée. _

- _Toi aussi. Donc, tu nous as quittés pour ça ? _Demanda-t-elle en inspectant les lieux. _Très joli._ Conclu-t-elle._ Tu m'impressionnes. _

- _Merci. Alors, Alizée ? Quel bon vent t'amène ? _

- _L'amitié._ Chuchota-t-elle. _Je me fais chier dans mon trou à rats…_

- _Tu restes combien de temps ?_ M'enquis-je, un peu surprise.

- _Euh… toujours ?_ Dit-elle un regard de chien battu_. J'ai un appart près de la gare._ Finit-elle par me dire.

- _Alizée !_ Criais-je en lui ressautant dessus.

- _Ça veut dire : que t'es contente ça ? _

- _Ouiiiii…._

_/_

_/  
_

- _Donc, tu as une sœur ?_ S'étonna Alizée en piochant dans sa salade de crudités.

- _Une demi-sœur._ Précisais-je.

- _Et elle est mariée ?_ Continua-t-elle suspicieuse.

- _Oui à Derek et enceinte jusqu'au cou !_ Grimaçais-je malgré moi.

- _Ton père devrait faire un film ou écrire un roman… ta famille c'est pire que la télé réalité._ Me dit-elle toute souriante et fière de sa réplique.

- _Ouais… mais, lui au moins il n'a pas de salade entre les dents._ Pouffais-je devant cette vision.

Alizée essaya de retirer discrètement sa feuille de salade, alors que Lindsay et moi étions mortes de rire. Après un regard noir de mon amie, nous essayions en vain de nous faire plus discrètes.

- _Au fait, Sexy Doc travaille à l'hôpital maintenant._ M'informa-t-elle innocemment.

Voilà, comment s'y est elle prise pour me refroidir radicalement.

- _C'est bien._ Répondis-je simplement.

- _Jamie est dans une école privée !_ Continua-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- _Il est intelligent ce petit. _

- _Et ils sont repartis vivre avec Tatiana._ Dit-elle lentement.

- _Ensemble ? Comme un couple ?_ Demandais-je timidement.

- _Ouais. _

- _Comment tu sais tout ça ?_ M'alarmais-je tout d'un coup.

- _Je… j'ai mes sources !_ Bredouilla-t-elle.

- _Parle petit démon._ La menaçais-je en pointant ma petite cuillère sous son nez.

- _D'accord. Je suis sortie avec un de ses meilleurs amis. On a passé pas mal de temps avec Alex et Jamie. Jusqu'à que ça n'aille plus et que je décide de m'exiler ici. _

- _Bienvenue chez nous dans ce cas. Sinon, tu as un travail ?_ l'interrogeais-je essayant vivement de la faire changer de sujet.

- _Oui. A l'hôtel du centre. _

- _Le Mirror ?_ S'étrangla Lindsay.

- _Oui._ Sourit Alizée, en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

- _Ouah ! Ils ne prennent pas n'importe qui dans cet hôtel. Tu dois avoir de bons antécédents. _

- _Avec Sam, nous étions au grand Giant._ Murmura Alizée à une Lindsay devenue blanche.

- _Pas possible !_ Déclara cette dernière les yeux hors de leurs orbites.

- _Sur la tête de Kellan Lutz !_ Rétorqua avec amusement Alizée, en croquant dans un morceau de pomme.

- _Evite de jurer sur le futur père de mes enfants._ M'écriais-je.

- _Ouais… ben le jour où tu auras une petite graine… tu me feras signe._ Chantonna-t-elle, tandis que Lindsay enregistrait l'information sur mon compagnon.

- _Kellan Lutz ?_ Répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois de suite.

Pour le coup, je perdis toute ma bonne humeur. J'avais complément oublié. Je devais faire le test de grossesse ce matin.

- _Samantha, t'es toute blanche._ S'inquiéta Lindsay.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _Continua Alizée en s'étouffant presque avec son fruit.

- _Je…_

- _Tu ? _

- _Je dois partir._ Leurs dis-je aussitôt, après avoir repris mes esprits.

Les filles me suivirent et nous quittâmes prestement le petit restaurant du parc et marchâmes à vive allure vers l'entreprise.

Je venais à peine de fermer la porte, que je paniquais.

- _Je crois… je… je suis peut-être… faut faire un test. _M'alarmais-je.

- _Calme-toi. _

Alizée me prit par l'épaule et me stoppa net dans mon charabia.

- _Respire. Calme._

Elle m'indiqua de prendre exemple sur son souffle. Ce que je fis sans me faire prier. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et les murs avaient commencé à tourner.

- _Allons prendre un café. _Déclara Lindsay, sans me brusquer.

Nous passâmes lentement vers la kitchenette. Lindsay s'activait pour nous fournir du bon café chaud.

Alizée quant à elle, prit place près de moi. Lindsay versa le liquide chaud dans trois tasses et nous les tendis.

- _Pourquoi avoir paniqué ? _Demanda Alizée avec un regard en biais.

- _Parce que j'ai eu peur. Je me suis souvenue d'une chose importante. _

La question suivante fusa aussitôt.

- _Grave ? _

- _Peut-être. Ça risque en tout cas de changer ma vie. _

Je m'abstins de mentionner également celle de Kellan et de nos familles respectives. Je fermais les yeux une seconde.

- _Lors de ma dernière relation sexuelle, le préservatif s'est percé. _Fis-je d'une lenteur alarmante et très doucement.

Aucune réaction. Le grand silence. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Alizée les yeux écarquillés et Lindsay la bouche grande ouverte. En tout cas, elles ne criaient pas, me dis-je pour me rassurer.

- _Sam. Je te supplie de me dire que ta dernière relation sexuelle a eu lieu avec Kellan ! L'homme que tu aimes plus que tout au monde. _

Tout en parlant, Alizée avait fermé les yeux très forts. Joint les mains devant son visage, comme lors d'une prière.

Si l'enjeu ne m'avait pas retourné l'estomac, j'aurais très bien pu en rire. Mais, pas en cet instant.

- _Il n'y a jamais eu que lui. _

- _Où est le mal ? _Demanda timidement Lindsay.

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur le rebord de ma tasse plusieurs fois de suite, en réfléchissant à la question mais surtout à la réponse à fournir.

- _Nous ne sommes pas mariés ? _

Ma réponse sonnait plus comme une question qu'autre chose.

- _Beaucoup de couples ont des enfants hors mariage. _Déclara promptement mon employée._ Je suis une enfant hors mariage._ Continua-t-elle ponctué d'un léger sourire. _Pourtant, mes parents s'aiment encore énormément. _

Je battis des paupières devant sa tirade.

- _Je ne sais pas s'il veut des enfants._ Couinais-je presque. _Puis, c'est une star internationale. Il n'a que vingt-quatre ans. Sa mère va me tuer. Non. D'abord, mes frères. Ils vont vouloir le décapiter. Débitais-je rapidement, prenant conscience de la situation. _

- _Calme !_ Hurla Lindsay et Alizée d'une même voix, forte et dure.

Je pris aussitôt une grande et puissante inspiration.

- _Tu dois d'abord faire un test de grossesse. Ça ne sert à rien de se torturer l'esprit. Aussi bien, Kellan n'a pas mis sa petite graine._ Mâchonna Alizée en pointant du menton mon ventre.

- _Faut attendre le matin pour ça. C'est plus fiable._ Les informais-je maladroitement.

- _Une prise de sang ?_ S'enquit mon amie.

- _Pas avant plusieurs jours les résultats. _

- _Pas si tu connais quelqu'un qui motive le personnel._ S'écria-t-elle vivement. _Nous allons rendre visite à Sexy Doc._

- _Sexy Doc ?_ S'étonna Lindsay.

- _L'ex de Sam !_ Lui dit doucement Alizée, en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- _Ce n'est pas mon ex._ M'irritais-je en lui lançant un morceau de sucre en pleine figure.

Elle pouffa de rire. Elle essayait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais, ce n'était pas gagné la pauvre.

/

/

J'avais laissé Lindsay s'occuper de l'entreprise cet après-midi. J'avais confiance en son professionnalisme. Puis, j'avais un bon pressentiment la concernant.

Alizée m'avait conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait Alex.

- _Il risque de mal le prendre ! _

- _N'importe quoi. Il sera super heureux de te revoir. _

- _Pas forcément. _Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Comment allait réagir Alex en me voyant ? En découvrant que j'étais probablement enceinte ?

- _En tout cas j'aurais dû téléphoner._ Continuais-je à rouspéter et surtout à stresser davantage.

- _Il ne répondrait pas. Les téléphones doivent rester dans les vestiaires. Relaxe ! _Fini-t-elle par dire en me voyant pâlir.

Alizée s'arrêta devant l'hôpital central. Elle trouva une place de parking et s'y gara avec facilité. Ce fut d'un pas nonchalant que je m'avançais vers l'accueil. Un médecin d'environ la trentaine discutait avec une jeune stagiaire. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, pointant son fichu badge sous le nez du médecin.

- _Bonjour._ Les saluais-je timidement essayant d'attirer un peu leur attention.

- _Mademoiselle ?_ Répondit le médecin.

Ce dernier me regardait avec beaucoup trop d'attention maintenant. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes de trop sur ma poitrine ce qui me fit serrer les points.

- _Je cherche le docteur Alexandre MANIUS. _

La jeune femme se tendit immédiatement à ma demande. Elle fronça grossièrement les sourcils et me reluqua de haut en bas.

- _Vous avez rendez-vous ? _

- _Non. Je suis une amie d'Alex._ Risquais-je.

- _Elles disent toutes ça._ M'informa désagréablement le médecin.

- _D'accord._ Fis-je en claquant la langue. _Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, lui dire que Mademoiselle DELANEY est ici ? _

- _C'est faisable !_ M'informa-t-il.

- _Merci infiniment. _

Sur ce, je fis demi-tour et m'installais prés d'Alizée, déjà un magazine en main.

- _Apparemment Sexy Doc a beaucoup de fans._ Clama-t-elle pas le moins du monde perturbé.

Pour toute réponse je grognais et lui arracha son magazine.

Alex était venu prendre un nouveau dossier, quelques minutes plus tard. C'était mal de dévisager les gens. Pourtant, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. De son corps, de son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Ou alors ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte ? Alex examinait attentivement le dossier, tandis que la stagiaire lui parlait. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et se tourner brutalement vers elle.

Alizée reposa bruyamment son magazine, ce qui fit relever la tête de pas mal de patients.

- _Tiens il y à Sexy Doc !_ Chantonna-t-elle en me donnant un coup dans les côtes.

- _J'ai vu._ Sifflais-je.

Alex se retourna, mais cette fois-ci dans notre direction. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent instantanément.

Je ne su pourquoi, mais mes jambes me soulevèrent. Tandis qu'Alex nous rejoignait à grandes enjambées.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, se leva en le voyant.

- _Docteur !_ Miaula-t-elle.

Alex hocha la tête, sans pour autant la regarder.

Je fus dans ses bras en une fraction de seconde. Il me serrait à m'en faire mal. Pourtant, j'aimais ça. Alex m'avait horriblement manqué. Je m'en rendais compte, maintenant.

- _Samantha DELANEY._ Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Alex s'écarta de moi lentement. Je poussais une plainte étouffée ce qui fit rire Alizée et sourire mon Alexandre.

Il prit entre ses mains expertes mon visage et m'a examinée, lentement.

- _Non. C'est bien toi !_ M'a-t-il dit un charmant sourire en coin.

- _Idiot._ Râlais-je, tandis qu'Alex déposait un léger baisé sur ma joue, puis l'autre.

Il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains. J'étais persuadée à cet instant que tout le monde nous regardait. Mais, je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas lâcher Alex des yeux.

- _Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?_ S'enquit-il tout à coup. Il m'examina précipitamment de la tête aux pieds.

- _Non. J'ai besoin de faire un petit test. _Murmurais-je difficilement.

C'était encore pire que je l'avais imaginé. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à mon amie. Alizée comprit immédiatement.

- _Un lieu plus intime serait approprié. _Dit-elle jetant un regard circulaire aux patients.

- _Oh ! Oui. Suis-moi. _

Alex attrapa sans attendre ma main et me traina à sa suite.

- _Je t'attends ici. _S'époumona Alizée.

- _Lâcheuse. _Hurlais-je en retour.

Mon Doc nous conduit hâtivement dans une petite salle d'examen. Il m'indiqua de prendre place sur la longue table, en plein milieu de la pièce. Il tira une chaise roulante et se positionna entre mes jambes.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge tout en regardant fixement mes mains jouer avec le tissu antibactérien. Mon cœur tambourinait furieusement contre les parois de ma peau.

- _Sam, tu m'inquiètes. _

- _Je suis certainement_ _enceinte._ Fis-je en baissant davantage ma tête coupable.

Le silence se fit présent. Mais, contre toute attente Alex posa ses mains délicatement sur les miennes.

- _Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir._ Constata-t-il en enlaçant nos doigts. Ce geste me surprit encore plus. Il n'avait pas l'air déçu ou en colère.

- _Je… je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Y a quelques heures j'apprends que j'ai une demi-sœur supplémentaire. De surcroîts, plus âgés et foutrement enceinte. Kellan qui n'arrête pas de traverser le monde… moi… et la… graine !_ Fis-je lamentablement.

- _Pourquoi n'avoir pas réalisé de test ?_ S'étonna Alex sans jugement.

- _C'est plus fiable le matin._ Me justifiais-je.

- _Ecoute, tu vas faire un test pipi…_ il me fit son sourire si craquant en appuyant sur le dernier mot. _Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de la prise de sang. Comme ça nous aurons deux tests. _

- _Ouais. _Fis-je, pas très convaincue par le test pipi.

- _Tiens. _

Alex tira sur l'un des tiroirs derrière lui et me donna un test de grossesse.

- _La porte derrière toi. _M'informa t-il gentiment, alors qu'il préparait déjà tout son matériel.

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand une urgence me prit. Je venais de claquer un gros bisou sur sa joue et il parut plus que surpris.

- _Merci. _Soufflais-je simplement.

Hop, direction les toilettes et surtout mon avenir.

/

/

- _C'est gentil d'être venu nous récupérer !_ Déclara Alisson, essayant par la même occasion de détendre l'humeur des passagers.

- _J'ai du temps aujourd'hui ! _Répondis-je ailleurs.

- _Sinon Kellan rentre ce soir ? _

- _Non. Il reste un jour de plus finalement. _J'avais craché cette phrase avec plus de venin que prévu, puisqu' Alisson se ratatina sur son siège et qu'Ethan daigna enfin me regarder.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je serrais violemment mes mains sur le volant, jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan passe délicatement ses doigts sur mes jointures presque blanches.

Je lui fis un faible sourire, mais ne dis mot.

- _Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?_ Demanda moins survoltée Alisson.

- _Je ne pense pas. _

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison familial Delaney, ma sœur descendit du véhicule, me salua et attendit Nath'. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement.

- _Ça t'ennuierais de me déposer chez mes parents ? _M'interrogea Nath' timidement.

- _Non. _Répondis-je prise de cours.

- _Je t'appelle dans un petit moment._ Murmura t-il à ma sœur.

Cette dernière nous regarda à tour de rôle. Puis, embrassa fougueusement Nathanaël.

- _Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

- _Salut !_ Répondîmes Nath' et moi.

Ethan restait toujours dans son mutisme, depuis qu'il était entré dans le véhicule. Je repris donc la route avec un passager en moins. Les parents de Nath' habitaient un charmant quartier, plus au nord de la ville. En fait, pas très loin de ma nouvelle demeure.

- _Tu comptes cracher le morceau ? _

Nath' s'était avancé du siège arrière pour chuchoter ces mots à mon oreille.

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Murmurais-je, assez peu convaincante.

- _Sam… je te connais par cœur. Quelque chose cloche. _

- _Tout va très bien. _Houspillais-je vivement.

- _C'est Kellan ?_ S'impatienta mon ancien amour.

- _Non._ Fis-je simplement.

- _Qu'est-ce que mon frère a encore fait ?_ Quêta Ethan sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

- _Rien. _

- _Visiblement quelque chose de grave. Elle ne sait pas mentir._ Ricana à moitié mon charmant beau frère.

- _Je suis juste énervée et déçue qu'il parte sans cesse._ Fis-je en m'arrêtant devant la maison des parents de Nath'.

- _Merci ! _

Ce dernier embrassa furtivement ma joue, puis mon cou.

- _Salut !_ Dit-il à Ethan tendu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais lui raconter mes histoires de couple ? Il a beau être mon ami, voire le meilleur, il n'en reste pas moins, mon ex-copain.

- _Tu veux manger fast-food ?_ Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- _Il est obligé de toujours te coller ? _S'énerva brusquement Ethan. Ce dernier était tourné à moitié vers moi.

- _Euh... Tu ne parles pas de Kellan là ? _

- _Attends, il sort avec ta sœur maintenant. Pourtant, il se comporte toujours aussi… c'est ambigüe et malsain. _Débita-t-il.

- _Nathanaël a toujours été très affectif et tactile._ Grimaçais-je.

- _Tu devrais lui demander d'arrêter. Mon frère est très possessif. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que nous sommes atteints du syndrome du jaloux compulsif dans la famille. _

- _Jaloux compulsif ?_ Répétais-je essayant de ne pas lui rire au nez.

- _Je suis sérieux Sam. Pense à ta sœur et Kellan. _

Ma sœur. Mon sang. Kellan. Mon amour. Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais perdre ni l'un ni l'autre.

- _D'accord. Je lui en parlerais. C'est mieux de mettre des limites. _

- _Enfin des paroles et raisonnement lucide venant d'une DELANEY. _

- _Oh ! N'insulte pas mon nom._ Le frappais-je fermement sur le bras.

Ethan me fit un grand sourire en retour. Ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile de discuter avec le jeune Lutz. Il pouvait se montrer fort agréable, quand il le voulait.

* * *

**Alors ? la suite rapidement... une petite review pour m'encourager ? lol**


	30. Chapter 29 : Désillusions

_**Coucou tout le monde ! **_

_**voici le nouveau chapitre... avec ce que vous attentiez ! **_

* * *

**29 – Désillusions **

Minuit. J'avais encore les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité de ma chambre. Mon cerveau relatait ces quarante-huit heures de folie. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Kellan. Il devrait « normalement » être là dans l'après-midi. Pourtant, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être avais-je peur de me retrouver face à lui ? Je devais lui parler. De choses importantes.

La vibration de mon téléphone me sorti de ma réflexion. Un nouveau message.

_« Demain 7h00. R. »_

Supprimer.

Que me voulait Robert Pattinson à sept heures du matin ? Je ne lui répondis pas. Cela ne servait à rien. Y avait deux possibilités : Petit un, Rob s'est trompé de personne. En même temps, c'était l'un des célibataires les plus convoités du monde. Petit deux, Rob serait là à l'aube.

_/_

_/_**  
**

Des bruits ?

_Boum-Boum-Boum… _

Je sorti brusquement du lit et alla ouvrir la porte.

- _T'es dingue !_ M'écriais-je.

- _Tu n'as pas reçu mon texto ?_ S'enquit Rob, cigarette fumante à la bouche.

- _Si. Mais, ça ne te donne pas le droit de t'acharner sur ma porte d'entrée. _

- _Désolé, mais ça fait dix minutes que j'attends dans le froid._ m'informa-t-il en grimaçant.

- _Oh._ fut tout ce que je pu dire.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas répliquer grand-chose. Rob m'avait clouée le bec. Sans attendre d'être invité, Rob entra dans la maison en écrasant préalablement sa cigarette. Puis, je le vit sauter sur le divan. Comme si c'était chez lui.

- _Café ? _Proposais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Volontiers, miss Samantha. _Répondit-il espiègle.

Il était bizarre, me dis-je en rejoignant la cuisine.

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que Rob se lança enfin.

- _Kellan rentre cette aprèm ? _

- _oui. _

- _Tu es contente ? _Continua-t-il, sans quitter des yeux sa tasse a café.

- _Bien sûr ! Il me manque. _

- _Tu l'aimes toujours autant… Enfin, je veux dire tu ne regrettes pas la distance ? Ses fans ? _

- _Je l'aime, ça me suffit. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas énervant… mais, son métier, c'est une partie de lui. _Murmurais-je, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- _Il t'aime. _Chuchota Rob résolu._ C'est un type bien. L'un de mes meilleurs potes… Cependant, il veut toujours faire plaisir aux autres. Et il pense moins à lui…_

- _Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ? _

- _Rien. _Déclara-t-il, beaucoup trop rapidement pour être vrai.

J'allais lui faire cracher le morceau, quand on frappa vivement à la porte d'entrée.

- _Vous allez vraiment me la casser cette porte. _

J'ouvris sèchement la porte. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Mathéos m'entrainait vers ma chambre.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ M'alarmais-je, tout en le voyant sortir ma valise de dessous le lit.

- _Ta valise !_ Cracha-t-il.

- _pourquoi ?_ Hurlais-je, tandis que Mathéos jetait mes affaires furieusement du placard à la dite valise.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dans cet état. Tout à coup, Mathéos s'arrêta et planta ses yeux froids et durs dans les miens.

- _J'ai promis Sam ! _

- _quoi ?_ Pleurais-je.

- _de toujours te protéger. J'ai dit à Kellan que je ne me mêlerais jamais de vos histoires. De votre relation. Ma sœur et mon meilleur ami… c'était dur de vous laisser faire. Mais, vous étiez tellement heureux… _Souffla t-il en agitant la tête lentement.

- _Je ne comprends pas._ M'exprimais-je la gorge serrée.

- _Kellan m'a promis en contre partie, de ne plus avoir de contact avec ses ex. _

Mon cœur se serra aussi sec. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Je savais que mes frères avaient mis des conditions, mais ça …

- _Et ?_ Fis-je anxieusement.

- _Kellan avait rendez-vous avec Annalynne hier._ Débita Rob à l'entrée de la chambre. _C'est pour ça qu'il a prit un jour supplémentaire. _

Mon cœur fit un bon horrible dans ma poitrine. Il m'avait trahie. Il avait osé faire ça. Il m'avait juré de ne plus jamais la revoir en dehors des plateaux ou des promotions.

Il m'a laissée une journée de plus sans lui, pour elle. J'avais envie de vomir. D'ailleurs, la nausée me prit violemment. Je courus jusqu'aux toilettes. Quelqu'un m'avait suivit, mais impossible de savoir qui, quelques seconde plus tard un torchon humide s'abattait sur mon cou.

- _Merci !_ Murmurais-je mal au point.

- _Tu veux un cachet ?_ Demanda tout aussi mal à l'aise Robert.

- _Juste un verre de jus de fruit pour faire passer l'odeur._ Grimaçais-je.

- _D'accord. _

Rob me releva doucement, tira la chasse d'eau et m'aida à rejoindre le salon.

Mathéos était déjà installé, la tête entre ses mains. Il avait l'air encore plus mal au point que moi.

- _Je suis désolé, Sam… je ne voulais pas te rendre malade. Te faire du mal._ Chuchota Mathéos dans une torture insoutenable.

- _Je ne t'en veux pas ! _

- _Rentre à la maison. Papa est d'accord_. Continua-t-il.

- _Non._ Répondis-je faiblement.

- _Alors, chez David et moi !_

- _Non. Ma place est ici maintenant. Je l'aime._ Répliquais-je un peu plus vivement.

- _Sam… Tu te tortures inutilement. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens t'as qu'à appeler Doc. _

- _Ne mêle pas Alex à cette histoire. On ne s'aime pas comme ça. _

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de Kellan. Il voit une autre femme dans ton dos. _

- _Il doit avoir de bonne raison. Je t'interdis de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale._ Crachais-je sur les nerfs.

/

/**  
**

- _Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? _S'enquit Ethan, en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

- _Une tasse de thé ?_ Demandais-je craintive.

Il me sourit simplement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je n'avais pas la force de rester seule. D'affronter Kellan seule. Ethan serait d'un bon soutien. Grâce au ciel, il y avait également Evan et Connor. Ils ne seraient pas de trop pour une fois.

- _Tu squattes mon canapé, jeune fille !_ Me charia Connor en me voyant emmitouflée sous une couverture.

- _Ouais… je suis malade._ Fis-je, en utilisant ma toute petite voix.

- _Tu ne peux pas garder tes microbes pour mon frère._ Rouspéta-t-il, en mettant ses mains devant lui. Telle une protection.

- _Pas envie._ Souriais-je machiavélique.

Je regardais une série sur des vampires et des amours impossibles, lorsqu'Ethan m'apporta ma boisson chaude.

- Tu vas vraiment regarder cette…

- _Série super intéressante ?_ Le coupais-je rapidement. _Oui. Merci de le demander._ Continuais-je en souriant à Ethan. Celui-ci souffla bruyamment, mais ne dit mot. il retourna comme si de rien n'était vers ses bouquins.

En effet, il travaillait dans le salon pour m'avoir à l'œil. Il m'avait entendue hurler contre Mathéos un peu plus tôt. Il s'était même interposé entre mon frère et moi. Mathéos était reparti furieux et déçu.

Rob quant à lui, avait fuit une heure plus tard. Je l'avais gentiment foutu à la porte, lorsqu'il prenait un peu trop la défense de son ami super star.

- _C'est quoi ? _

Je me retournais vers Evan. Ce dernier s'était sagement installé près de moi, sans que je ne le remarque.

- _Vampire Diaries. _Soufflais-je.

- _T'aime bien les vampires. _Déclara-t-il en bougeant ses sourcils, plusieurs fois d'affilés.

Evan prit mes pieds délicatement. Il les posa sur ses genoux et commença à les masser. Je poussais un demi-gémissement, sans m'en rendre compte.

- _Dure journée ? _S'enquit Evan, tout en rigolant avec ses frères de mes agissements.

- _Non. Dure semaine. _

- _Ça marche ton entreprise ? _

- _Du tonnerre. je pense même à engager une nouvelle employée. _

- _Ouah. _

- _Qu'est-ce tu veux… C'est la magie Delaney. _Le taquinais-je.

- _Ouais… Bien j'en connais une qui pleura le jour de son mariage. _

- _Je ne compte pas me marier._ Fis-je naturellement.

- _Quand Kellan te demandera te l'épouser, tu feras moins la maline_. Déclara Evan mort de rire.

- _Il ne me le demandera pas._ Murmurais-je convaincu.

- _Je ne voudrais pas te contredire, mais il pense réellement à se marier avec toi. _

- _Désolée, mais, c'est pour ça qu'il se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres de moi. _Fis-je rageuse.

- _Evite de l'énerver. _grogna Ethan à son frère. _Elle a déjà eu sa dose aujourd'hui. _

- _C'est pour le travail. _Contre-attaqua Evan, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de son frère.

- _Et diner avec Annalynne ? C'est le travail aussi. _M'énervais-je pour de bon.

- _Il ne la voit plus. _S'étrangla Evan.

- _Info flash… Kellan et Annalynne dinant hier dans un des restaurants les plus huppés du monde. En tête-à-tête. _M'écriais-je en essayant d'imiter les flashes people passant à la télévision_. Et moi ? Moi, j'ai droit à des pizzas à emporter._ Je serrais fortement les dents. Ce qui me faisait atrocement souffrir maintenant.

Plus aucun bruit. Plus aucun mouvement. Enfin du silence chez les Lutz.

/

/

Nous étions là. L'un en face de l'autre. À nous dévisager en silence. Nous nous regardions sous toutes les coutures. Pas un pour faire mieux que l'autre.

Je le vis lentement faire un pas dans ma direction. Je ne fis rien. Pas le moindre geste pour l'encourager.

- _Sam !_ Chuchota-t-il torturé.

Mon cœur fit un vol plané dans ma poitrine. Il recommençait à vivre. Sans Kellan mon cœur était comme mort.

- _Comment était ta semaine ? _

Ma voix était terne, sans vies, tremblotante. Kellan dû s'en rendre compte, car il stoppa tout mouvement.

- _Euh… longue ! _Dit-il simplement, les sourcils froncés_. Sam ? tout va bien ? _

- _Bien ? Est-ce que je devrais aller bien ? As-tu pensé à moi durant ton séjour chez Annaland ? _Crachais-je, un peu plus durement que je ne le comptais.

Kellan rigola brièvement en s'adossant au mur du salon.

- _Et toi chez doc-land ?_ Rétorqua-t-il sans une once de joie.

Je fus stupéfaite. Comment savait-il ça ?

- _Tu m'as fait suivre ?_ Hurlais-je.

- _J'avais peur pour ta sécurité. _

- _Ça ne te donne pas le droit. _

- _Ouais… puis, on m'a dit « elle va chez un doc »._ Continua t-il furieux a son tour. _Ton doc Alex._

- _C'est pour ça que tu as vu ton ex ? pour me faire enrager ?_

- _Oui. _Cria-t-il en tapant du point sur le mur.

- _Je te déteste. _Lui crachais-je au visage, à m'en décrocher les poumons. Je voyais rouge.

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mon visage. Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus.

- _Je ne veux plus que tu vois Alex. Ni Nathanaël._ S'empressa d'ajouter Kellan. _Du moins, pas sans moi ou un membre de ma famille. _

- _Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Sifflais-je.

- _Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. _

- _Trop tard. _Répondis-je à vif. _Tu avais promis de ne plus la voir. Tu m'as trahie. _

- _Je retrouverais ta confiance. _Déclara t-il résolu.

Nous ne parlions plus. De mon coté, je n'en avais plus la force. Mais, je devais mettre certaines choses au point.

- _Tu sais pourquoi je suis allée voir Alex ? _Murmurais-je des trémolos dans la voix.

- _Pour me punir de te laisser seule._ Prétendra-t-il.

- _Non. Parce qu'Alex est médecin. _

Kellan releva vivement la tête vers moi.

- _Un médecin ?_ S'étonna Kellan. _Pourquoi avais tu besoin d'un médecin ? _

- _Pour des tests. Avec lui c'était plus simple, plus rapide. _

Il ne répondit rien. Il analysait attentivement chacun de mes mots.

- _Des tests ?_ Chuchota-t-il, en prenant sa tête fermement entre ses mains.

- _Tu te souviens de notre dernière relation sexuelle ? _

Kellan hocha vigoureusement la tête en repensant à cet épisode torride, mais il perdit rapidement son sourire né. Il venait de se rappeler du détail marquant de cette journée.

- _Tu…_

- _Oui._ Lâchais-je sans préambule.

- _…_

En une fraction de seconde, Kellan avait les yeux humides.

- _Je suis enceinte. _Fis-je en versant une larme.

J'étais enceinte d'un type dont je n'avais plus confiance. Enceinte d'une super star américaine. Jamais présente. Enceinte de Kellan Lutz. L'homme le plus important dans ma vie. L'homme que j'aimerai toute ma vie.

/

/**  
**

Kellan regardait mon ventre depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Son portable avait sonné plus d'une fois durant ce lapse de temps. Pourtant, il restait là. Sagement assit à même le sol. Tournant le dos à son écran plat. Une grande première. Ma nouvelle série à l'écran, ne m'intéressait pas des masses aujourd'hui. Mon attention était centrée sur l'homme viril à quelques centimètres de moi. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Enfin, mon ventre des yeux. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la grande révélation. Ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter.

Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, ce qui le fit enfin réagir. Il le récupéra de sur la table basse et le porta à son oreille sans analyser auparavant l'appelant.

- _Allo !_ Chuchota-t-il la gorge enrouée.

- _…_

Kellan releva brièvement ses yeux sur mon visage.

- _Non, pas ce soir ! _

- _… _

- _Ash' pas ce soir_. Répéta-t-il un peu plus durement. _C'est vraiment pas le moment, crois moi. _

- _… _

- _Je te rappelle._

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- _C'était Ashley. _

- _J'ai cru comprendre. _Répondis-je sans le quitter des yeux.

- _Elle voulait venir avec Jay._

- _Jay ? _

- _Jackson. _Compléta-t-il.

- _Et ? _

- _Et faut vraiment qu'on parle._ Lâcha-t-il tout en se hissant sur le divan.

Kellan entoura mes mains des siennes ce qui m'envoya de l'électricité dans tout le corps. Des jours que j'attendais ce contact. Cette sensation.

- _Parler ? Tu ne voulais pas parler ces derniers jours. Pas d'appel. Pas de message. Rien._ Fis-je le plus calmement possible.

- _Je sais. Je m'en excuse. _

- _Je ne te comprends pas. _

- _C'est compliquer en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi. Mais, pour faire court : mon agent m'a demandé de jouer profil bas._ M'informa-t-il difficilement.

- _Profil bas ?_ Répétais-je les sourcils froncés.

- _Un sondage est paru dans un magazine people… très réputé. Le résultat est que les Fan… mes fans… sont contre ma rupture avec Annalynne. _

Alors là ce fut le choc. Contre sa rupture ?

- _De quel droit ?_ M'énervais-je.

Kellan déposa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

- _Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je jure de tout arranger. Je te le promets. _

Des larmes silencieuses s'écrasaient sur mes joues, ainsi que sur les mains de Kellan. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ?

- _Princesse, tout va s'arranger. Je te le jure. Je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. _

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime !_ Répondis-je lentement, tout en suffocant. _Mais, c'est tellement dur._

- _Je sais. Je vais tout arranger. Ne t'inquiète pas Sam. _

Kellan me berça lentement dans l'étau de ses bras. J'avais enfin retrouvé ses bras, son odeur, sa présence… son amour.

Quelque chose sur mon visage. Mon esprit était trop embrumé pour que je comprenne.

- _Princesse !_ Entendis-je au lointain.

Les caresses reprirent le chemin de mon visage. Des caresses ? Oui. C'était ça.

- _Debout, ma belle Samantha !_ Continua cette voix ensoleillée.

- _Kel'._ Bredouillais-je.

Pour toute réponse des lèvres firent pression sur mon front, mon nez, ma joue, ma mâchoire.

- _Encore un peu. _Pleurnichais-je, en roulant sur le côté opposé de l'homme de mon cœur.

- _Dois-je appeler ton assistante et lui dire : « désolé, elle préfère dormir ? ». _Rigola-t-il à mon oreille.

Le boulot ? Mince, nous étions vendredi. Plus qu'une journée à tenir. J'étais exténuée.

Kellan m'avait préparé une tasse de café avec de la crème chantilly.

- _Il te faut des forces pour deux._ Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. _Je crois que tu aimes la chantilly._

- _Oui._ M'étonnais-je. merci.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait mon petit déjeuner. De la crème chantilly nature surtout. Nous déjeunâmes ensemble dans le silence. Pas un silence pesant et inquiétant. Non. Il était plutôt reposant.

Kellan tenait absolument à m'emmener travailler. Il voulait voir les aménagements du local.

- _Comment vais-je faire à midi ?_ M'inquiétais-je en poussant la porte de l'entreprise.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._ Sourit-il une étincelle espiègle à l'œil.

- _Bonjour patronne !_ Chantonna la voix de Lindsay. Deux tasses à la main elle attendait près de mon bureau.

- _Euh… bonjour…_ Poursuivit-t-elle dans un bredouillage irréprochable.

- _Bonjour._ Salua Kellan, un peu mal à l'aise.

- _Lindsay voici Kellan Lutz. Kel', voici Lindsay._

- _L'assistante ?_ Quêta Kellan, en prenant un des gobelets qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans ma main. De l' autre il serra celle de Lindsay maintenant libre.

- _Café ?_ S'enquit Lindsay à mon compagnon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Non, merci. J'arrête la caféine pour la journée. A tout à l'heure princesse. _

Kellan embrassa timidement mon front et fila à toute allure.

- _Désolé, il n'aime pas trop se retrouver face à …_

- _Des fans ?_ Rigola Lindsay.

- _Ouais._ Souris-je un peu tendu.

Lindsay fan de Kellan ? Pas génial comme vision.

* * *

_**J'attends vos réactions avec impatiente...**_


	31. Chapter 30 : Parce que rien n'est simple

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci a tous pour vos messages et de continuer à me lire. **

**bisous a tous**

**

* * *

**

**30 – Parce que rien n'est simple. **

- _Trois organisations de plus. _Déclara Lindsay, tout en posant les dossiers sur mon bureau.

- _Ça nous fait donc : quatre anniversaires en fin de mois, deux le mois prochain, un mariage dans deux mois, un autre dans trois. Plus l'organisation de la fête au lycée Eiffel. _

- _Y a aussi l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et celui du garçon, dans une semaine. _

- _Et l'inauguration du centre commercial ?_

- _Annulé. Pas assez de subvention. _Grimaça-t-elle.

- _D'accord. On n'y arrivera pas seules. Il nous faut une personne supplémentaire. Surtout, que je vais devoir être absente dans pas longtemps._ Murmurais-je en pensant au petit être en moi.

Le fruit de mon amour avec Kellan Lutz.

- _Je suis enceinte._ Lui dis-je légèrement craintive.

- _Sérieux ?_ S'enthousiasma Lindsay.

- _Oui._ Souriais-je. _Je vais avoir un bébé._ Rigolais-je pour la première fois en une semaine.

J'étais tellement heureuse à cet instant.

- _Un petit Lutz !_ Continuais-je.

- _Y a quelqu'un ?_ Hurla mon homme, depuis l'autre pièce.

- _A côté._ Hurlais-je, en retour.

Kellan arriva quelques secondes plus tard, avec ses belles boucles blondes.

- _Oh ! Tu es redevenu toi._ M'exclamais-je, surprise et plus que tout heureuse.

- _Oui. J'ai demandé à ravoir ma gueule d'ange. _Sourit-il fièrement en pointant son visage. _Tu as faim ? _

- _Euh… oui ! _Répondis-je incertaine de la suite des événements.

- _Alors, allons manger. Lindsay, tu veux nous accompagner ? _Continua gentiment Kellan.

- _Merci, mais ma copine m'attends ! _Répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

- _D'accord. A bientôt, j'espère. _Enchaina mon compagnon.

Nous sortîmes prestement du local. Lindsay avait grandement insisté pour fermer.

- _Que t'arrive t-il ? _S'inquiéta Kellan, alors qu'il m'ouvrait la portière côté passager.

- _Je crois qu'elle est homosexuelle. _Lâchais-je, de but en blanc.

- _Qui ? Lindsay ?_ Rigola franchement Kellan.

- _Oui. Je lui ai posé des tas de questions sur sa vie sentimentale et à chaque fois elle se referme comme une huitre. Et là… elle a dit « ma copine »… pas une copine. Pourquoi ne m'a t'elle rien dit ? _M'offensais-je.

- _Elle a surement eu peur de te le dire. Certaine personne ont du mal avec ce genre de chose. Puis t'es son employeur._ Déclara Kellan timidement.

- _Pas moi._ Le contrais-je_. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. _

- _Nous le savons, mais pas elle. Elle n'est pas sensée le savoir mon cœur._ Kellan venait de s'arrêter devant l'un des plus grands hôtels de la ville.

- _Le Mirror ? _

- _Oui._ Sourit-il tendrement.

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de malice.

- _Toi et moi ? _

- _Oui._ Continua-t-il un large sourire sur le visage.

Il l'avait fait. Nous deux dans un restaurant. Comme un vrai couple. C'était nous face aux yeux du monde.

- _Tu en es certain ?_ Demandais-je craintive. _Je ne voulais pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. _

- _Sam. Tu es la femme que j'aime. Nous allons avoir un enfant. Un bébé._ Sourit-il les larmes aux yeux. _Alors, oui nous allons diner au Mirror… et ça j'en suis certain !_ Déclara t-il tout en embrassant mes mains. L'une après l'autre, délicatement.

/

/

Tout le monde regardait mon Kellan. C'était étrange comme sensation.

- _Tu as choisi ?_

Il était au petit soin depuis que nous étions arrivés. Kellan s'occupait de tout comme un chef. Il devait avoir tellement l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit. Le luxe, la beauté. Moi, je l'avais côtoyé, mais de l'autre côté. Celui de femme de chambre, d'hôtesse.

- _J'ai envie de viande rouge._ Fis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

- _Viande rouge ? Tu ne préfères pas la viande blanche d'habitude ?_ S'enquit-il surpris.

- _Euh… oui. Mais, j'ai envie, une très grosse envie de viande rouge. Avec des pommes de terre au four et de la salade verte._ Débitais-je en salivant d'avance.

Kellan se retenait de rire quand un serveur arriva tout sourire.

- _Madame, monsieur. Je suis Peter votre serveur attitré. Puis-je vous offrir un apéritif ? _

- _Du vin blanc._ Réclama Kellan.

- _Un jus d'ananas._ Répliquais-je.

S'en fut trop pour mon compagnon qui se mit à se tordre de rire.

- _Pardon…_ Essaya-t-il de dire, alors que le serveur tentait de rester stoïque à la situation.

- _Excusez monsieur. Il n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui._

- _Pas de mal. Mademoiselle ! _Me sourit une fois de plus Peter.

Il était un peu aguicheur à mon gout. Et surtout au gout de Kel'.

- _Des entrées ? _Continua-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- _Viande rouge, bien cuite, pommes de terre au four, salade verte pour madame. Pour moi : Salade d'automne dans une assiette à part. Une part de lasagne, sauce barbecue, frites au four._ Enchaina Kellan.

Il voulait paraitre antipathique maintenant, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

- _Noté monsieur Lutz. _

Peter repartit aussi sec.

- _Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être désagréable. _

- _Oh. J'ai cassé ton coup. tu veux que j'aille chercher son numéro ?_ Ironisa-t-il.

- _Sale con ! _

Je restais interdite devant les mots que je venais de dire. Ils étaient sortis tout seul. Kellan me regarda hébété quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à faire son sourire en coin. Ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi.

- _Tu m'en veux encore pour mon rendez-vous ! Je le sais. _

- _Oui. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi._ Dis-je simplement en triturant mes couverts uns à uns. _Tu as menti. _

- _Comment dois-je faire ?_ S'enquit-il vivement. _Je veux qu'on se retrouve. Comme au début. Tu te souviens dans ce magasin de café, dans ta voiture… dans la chambre d'hôtel… je veux cette Samantha. _

- _Elle est toujours là._ Répliquais-je émue par sa tirade.

- _Elle est là, mais tellement distante. Tu te réfugies dans ton entreprise. Tu ne parles plus à ta famille. Tu fuis la mienne, sauf Ethan. Ce qui me surprend un peu. _

- _Il n'est pas mauvais. _

- _Je sais._ Me contra-t-il.

- _J'étais comme lui. Mal dans ma peau, le vilain petit canard familial. Personne ne voulait me donner ma chance. Ethan est quelqu'un de génial. Très intelligent. Il sait ce qu'il fait._

- _Je sais._ Répéta calmement Kel'. _Je connais mon frère. Je sais aussi qu'il ne laisse personne l'atteindre, pour ne pas être déçu. Du moins personne, sauf toi !_

- _Il m'aide à garder la tête sur les épaules, quand tu n'es pas là. Il sait que c'est difficile des fois. _

- _Dois-je le remercier ? _S'étonna mon compagnon, mal à l'aise.

- _Oui._ Chuchotais-je, tandis que Peter nous apportait nos assiettes et nos boissons.

Nous avions mangé en parlant de tout et de rien. Tels deux adolescents en manque de conversation ou d'assurance. Pour le dessert, je pris une glace avec beaucoup de chantilly.

- _Je vais devoir repartir. D'ici trois, quatre jours. _M'informa-t-il la tête visé sur sa glace vanillée.

- _Génial. _Rouspétais-je.

- _Je vais rester près d'une semaine. Et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes. _

- _Que je t'accompagne ? _Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Kellan n'était pas du genre à montrer sa copine partout.

- _Sam. Je veux que tu viennes. Ça ne va pas être simple avec ton entreprise, mais…_

- _Je vais devoir embaucher une personne supplémentaire. Sans compter que je suis enceinte. Je ne viendrais pas. Désolée. _

- _Sam !_ Me supplia-t-il littéralement.

- _Fallait réfléchir avant de réagir comme un gamin de dix ans. je te croyais plus intelligent._ Crachais-je malgré moi.

/

/

Kellan n'avait plus parlé le reste du temps. Je le voyais perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait certainement comment me reconquérir, se sortir de cette mouise. Sauf, qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Je l'aimais tellement. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir davantage, en fait. Il était toute ma vie. Le père mon enfant à venir. Cependant, il m'avait trahie. Et ça faisait horriblement mal.

Kellan m'avait raccompagnée à mon travail. M'avait embrassée sur le front comme ses derniers jours. A dix huit heures, il était revenu me chercher. Toujours sans me décrocher un mot.

- _Tu fais vraiment la tête ? _

- _Quoi ?_ Questionna-t-il, en sortant de sa léthargie.

- _Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?_ Lui demandais-je, un peu contrariée.

- _Je ne t'ignore pas. Je réfléchis. _

- _A quoi ? _

- _A plein de chose en même temps._ Répondit-il, fixant inlassablement la route.

- _Bien._ Rétorquais-je incertaine.

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer et encore moins lui tirer les vers du nez. Je pris le temps de réfléchir également durant le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'une question importante, me fit redescendre de mon petit nuage. Je n'arrivais plus à la chasser de mon esprit. Elle me donnait des sueurs froides.

- _Kel' ? _

Ma voix n'était qu'un son indéchiffrable dans l'habitacle. Kellan venait tout juste de couper le moteur du véhicule et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'il m'entendit. Il me regarda étrangement quelques secondes. Mon visage devait l'inquiéter car il cessa de respirer.

- _C'est le bébé ? _

- _Oui… non…_ Bredouillais-je à la vas-vite. _Je viens de m'apercevoir, que j'ai réagi comme si tu le voulais… mais, je n'en sais rien !_ Lui dis-je en me mordant furieusement la joue de l'intérieur.

- _Tu ne sais pas quoi ?_ S'étonna Kellan, complètement perdu.

- _L'enfant. Notre bébé. Je ne sais pas si tu veux être présent pour lui. Si tu le veux._ Soufflais-je le souffle court.

A ce moment là, plus rien au monde comptait. Kellan avait prit une teinte assez étrange. Du rouge orangé.

- _C'est dégueulasse !_ Cracha-t-il. _Je sais_. _J'ai été le plus crétin des mecs dans cette histoire. Je m'en veux terriblement. A chaque minute où je te vois loin de moi. Mais, tu dépasses les bornes._ Finit-il par crier en frappant fortement du poing sur le volant.

- _Kel' !_ M'exclamais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- _Tu es très en colère. Je peux le concevoir et l'accepter. Mais, je t'aime depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard dans ce putain de rétroviseur. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Comment peux-tu croire… penser, que je ne veux pas de mon enfant. La chair de ma chair._ S'étrangla-t-il dans un sanglot.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Il était en colère et triste de mon doute. De ma question. Je pouvais comprendre. J'étais qu'une imbécile. Comment avais-je fait pour lui dire une telle chose ?

- _Pardon !_ Murmurais-je tristement, en pleurant mon soule.

Kellan ne me laissa pas le temps de m'excuser davantage et sorti du véhicule. Il referma violemment la portière en jurant.

/

/

Sa mère nous regardait toujours. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'annonce. Evan et Chloé, sa femme, avaient été les premiers à nous féliciter. Chad et Jessica suivirent de près.

Connor quant à lui, resta bouche bée un certain temps. Mais, fini tout de même par réagir.

- _Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?_ S'étonna-t-il.

- _Ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité, mais nous en sommes heureux._ Lui confiais-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- _Félicitation !_ Enchaina-t-il, un peu inquiet de la suite de l'aventure.

C'est vrai. C'était rapide, cependant l'amour de nos deux êtres allait donner vie. Que demander de plus ?

- _Maman ?_ Murmura Kellan en saisissant sa main. Elle l'avait posée sur ses genoux en écoutant notre annonce. Depuis, elle n'avait plus bougé.

- _Un bébé ?_ Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

- _Oui._ Déclara tout de même Kellan inquiet du manque total de réaction de sa mère.

Nous pensions qu'elle allait plutôt réagir énergiquement. Faut dire qu'elle ne nous avait pas vraiment habitués à ça.

- _Toi et elle ?_ Continua-t-elle, sans me quitter un instant des yeux.

C'était donc ça le problème. Que je sois la personne lui donnant son petit enfant.

- _Oui, maman. Je vais avoir un bébé avec Samantha !_ Rétorqua Kellan, un peu plus tranchant.

Sa mère dut sentir le changement d'humeur de son fils, car elle me quitta des yeux pour les tourner vers lui.

- _Non. _Chuchota-t-elle.

- _Non ? _Hurla pratiquement Kellan.

- _Non. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver ou offenser qui que ce soit. _Se reprit rapidement madame Lutz.

- _C'est quoi le problème dans ce cas ?_ Demandais-je anxieuse.

Sa mère reporta son regard sur moi. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, je voyais une pointe de respect dans ses yeux.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous. Me dit-elle lentement. C'est simplement, je suis inquiète pour la suite.

- _Je vous comprends, moi aussi._ Lui confiais-je, sous le regard surpris de mon compagnon.

- _Y a si peu de temps que vous vous connaissez. _

- _Deux ans._ Contredit-il.

- _En tant que petite amie ?_ Reprit sa mère. Elle était plus maline que lui à ce petit jeu. _Vous n'êtes même pas mariés. Tu comptes lui demander un jour. _

- _Oui._ La voix de Kellan avait détonné. _Lorsque tout ira mieux. Que ma vie sera plus stable. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ s'écria furieusement sa mère tout d'un coup.

- _Rien._ Fis-je en me levant promptement du divan familial. _Il n'a rien fait._ Le défendis-je. Je n'arriverais pas à supporter une seconde de plus leurs chamailleries.

Sa mère m'étudia quelques secondes. Elle n'y trouva rien cependant.

- _Vous restez manger ? Je vous fais ce que vous voulez._ S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, devant la petite mine de son fils.

Kellan m'examina par la suite.

- _Pas de souci. De toute façon, c'était prévu je crois !_ Leur dis-je en reprenant place près de Connor. Ce dernier faisait mine de suivre le journal télé.

/

/

Kathleen était entrée à dix huit heures. Suivie par Ethan et Samuel.

Kellan voulait me laisser faire avec Ethan. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'avais peur qu'il me juge, qu'il me voie différemment.

- _Salut !_ Me dit-il, en ignorant royalement tous les membres de sa famille.

- _Salut. Ça va ?_ M'enquis-je en lui faisant une petite place entre Connor et moi. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux et s'y installa. Nous étions pratiquement les uns sur les autres.

- _T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_ Me demanda-t-il, presque en chuchotant.

Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Il détestait avoir l'attention des autres. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tout le monde guettait plus ou moins sa réaction venir.

- _Travaillé._ Rigolais-je_. Et toi ?_

- _Etudié._ Sourit-il fièrement. _Mais, j'ai aussi récupéré le numéro d'une jolie fille._ Finit-il par avouer en se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

- _Une jolie fille ? _

- _Je suis un Lutz. Un peu de respect._ S'indigna-t-il. _Je ne convoite que les jolies filles._

- _D'accord Casanova_. Rétorquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? _S'enquit le jeune Lutz d'un coup. je me tendis littéralement_. C'est le fast-food ! _Rigola-t-il.

- _Non. _Soufflais-je sans quitter son profil des yeux.

Ethan était plutôt joli garçon. Il ressemblait le plus à Kel', mais en plus jeune et moins costaud. Mon futur beau-frère regardait passionnément le match de baseball avec Connor.

- _C'est à cause de lui. _Fis-je simplement, en attrapant sa main puis la posa sur mon ventre.

Il se raidit d'un bloc. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une statue près de moi. Petit à petit, Ethan se déraidit à mon plus grand soulagement. Je venais de m'apercevoir qu'il était la première personne à mettre sa main sur mon ventre, depuis que je savais pour ma grossesse.

Je me sentis tout de suite coupable pour Kellan.

Je me défis de l'emprise d'Ethan et m'apprêtais à me relever lorsque le jeune frère me retint par la hanche.

- _Félicitation !_ Sourit-il simplement.

- _Merci._ Répondis-je les larmes aux yeux. _C'est important pour moi._

- _Je sais._ _Et je serais là quand tu en auras besoin._ Continua-t-il.

- _Je compte sur toi. Tu es des nôtres. _

- _Merci, Sam. Pour tout. _

- _Tu voudras bien être son parrain ?_ Risquais-je anxieuse et peureuse.

Ethan fut bouleversé. Il se leva promptement et me serra fortement contre lui.

- _C'est le plus beau cadeau au monde._ Lâcha-t-il en reniflant.

/

/

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, je pouvais voir Kellan pousser Kathleen sur la balançoire. Après l'avoir dit à Ethan, Kel' voulu le dire à sa seule sœur. Mon compagnon était distant depuis notre retour, mais encore plus après mon échange avec son frère.

- _Je sais que Kellan a fait quelque chose…_ Déclara Madame Lutz en remplissant son plat à four. Au menu : Lasagne Lutzienne.

- _Ce n'est pas important. _Chuchotais-je, continuant à couper mes carottes.

- _Vous le protégez c'est louable de votre part, mais je peux lui botter les fesses pour vous. _Dit-elle ne m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- _Je crois qu'il a compris !_ Soufflais-je.

- _Très bien._ La voix stridente et dure de ma future belle-mère claqua dans la cuisine. Je faillis même me couper, avec le couteau à carotte.

- _Je sais, j'ai été une véritable garce avec vous._ _Je vous demande pardon. Cependant, j'avais toutes mes raisons._ Débita-t-elle à la va-vite.

- _Comme ?_ M'enquis-je, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- _Comme : vous êtes une Delaney ! _

- _Pardon ?_ M'écriais-je, hystérique.

- _J'avais peur pour mon fils._ _Votre père a eu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie. Je ne voulais pas que vous reproduisiez le même schéma. _

- _Ouah !_ M'exclamais-je abasourdie.

- _Désolée._ Chuchota-t-elle, évitant minutieusement mon regard. _J'ai vu votre relation. Il n'y a rien de malsain. Vous vous aimez c'est le principal. _

- _Merci._ Fis-je incertaine.

- _J'ai juste voulu tester votre amour pour Kellan. Il doit me détester maintenant._ Dit-elle lentement.

- _Non._ _Il vous a toujours défendue, protégée. Il vous aime, vous êtes peut-être une peste, mais vous restez sa mère._ Lui glissais-je souriante en finissant par un clin d'œil.

- _Merci._ Rigola-t-elle. _Je vous aime bien. Je veux dire malgré les apparences. _Grimaça-t-elle.

- _Je te déteste !_ La voix d'habitude si enjouée de Kathleen résonna dans toute la maison.

Visiblement, la jeune sœur n'avait pas très bien pris la chose. Une autre porte claqua, un grognement féroce. Puis, le silence.

Nous avions arrêté toute activité. Cela faisait presque trois quart d'heure que Kel' parlait à sa sœur. Je les avais épiés presque tout le temps. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il avait reçu une gifle et encore moins les cris hystériques de sa sœur.

Je vis l'homme le plus séduisant à mes yeux entrer dans la cuisine. Le regard abattu. Immédiatement, mon amour pour lui reprit le dessus. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état.

Je m'avançais vers lui, par petit pas. Il avait une marque rouge vif sur la joue, le regard emplit d'eau. Sans me préoccuper du reste, je me jetais dans ses bras puissant.

Il me tenait contre lui, à m'en faire mal. Pourtant, j'étais tellement bien. Je me sentais revivre. Aimer. C'était le principal.

- _Ne me quitte pas, Sam. Je n'y survivrais pas._ Lâcha-t-il en sanglotant.

* * *

**Alors ? bien ou mal ?**

**merci encore j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. bisous bisous.**

**Teaser pour chaque reviews ;-)  
**


	32. Chapter 31 : Superstar

_**Coucou les loulou... **_

_**je vous remercies déjà beaucoup pour vos reviews... **_

_**Comme promit la suite de cette aventure. **_

_**on se retourve en bas ! ;-)**_

* * *

**31 - Superstar**

Décembre était enfin arrivé. J'attendais ce mois avec impatience. Cela fait deux mois, que j'avais appris ma grossesse. Ma belle famille était au petit soin pour moi. Encore plus, depuis que mon père m'avait tourné le dos. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. « C'est pas un gars pour toi ». m'avait-il dit. « Des que tu auras les dos tourné, il ira voir ailleurs. Avorte ! ». Autant vous dire qu'il avait eu ma main au visage.

Pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas spécialement. Mon père avait toujours eu ce comportement blaisant envers moi. Il était l'incarnation du mal. Kellan avait été outré des propos de mon père. « Tu aurais du m'attendre. », « tu n'iras plus sans moi ». Avait-il déclaré après une longue tirade d'insulte été de protestation.

Non, ceux à qui j'en voulais vraiment, c'était mes frères. David et Mathéos. Ils ne m'adressaient plus la parole. Ils m'ignoraient royalement. Ils étaient au petit soin pour Alisson et Nathanaël. Allant même leurs prêter le studio pour des orées. Ils dinaient en couple chez leur nouvelle sœur. Mais, le pire fut lorsqu'ils insultèrent mon compagnon avec hargne.

Les jumeaux n'avaient toujours pas avalé le coup monté de Kellan. Ce jour là, mon amour avait rompu le contrat les liens, mais également leur amitié.

Depuis un mois environs, je n'étais pas retourné chez les Delaney. Anna m'appelait de temps en temps. Sydney et Aaron m'envoyaient des tas de messages par mails. Quand à Alisson ? Silence radio. Je ne la comprenais pas. Elle était tellement différente d'avant ma fugue.

- _Mademoiselle Delaney ? _Appela l'infirmière.

- _Oui. _

Je me levais du siège de la salle d'attente, Kellan et son frère sur mon sciage.

L'infirmière nous mena jusqu'à une salle d'osculation.

- _Votre médecin traitant sera là dans une minute._ Bafouilla-t-elle, sans quitter Kellan des yeux.

- _Merci._ Répondîmes mon amour et moi-même.

Elle partie avec beaucoup, beaucoup de difficulté.

- _Un peu perturbait notre infirmière. _Rigola Ethan, charriant ouvertement son frère.

- _Désolé, princesse. _Chuchota Kellan en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Cela commencer à ce voir un peu plus.

La porte se rouvrit, mais sur mon médecin cette fois-ci.

- _Samantha Delaney et son Jules !_ Scanda Alex un large sourire sur le visage.

- _Coucou Doc._ Rigolais-je, alors qu'il m'enlaçait déjà.

- _Quoi de neuf chez Lutz-land ?_ Charia Alex en serrant la main de Kellan, puis d'Ethan.

- _Des infirmières toutes retournées._ Plaisanta ce dernier.

- _J'ai bien cru devoir la ranimer…_ Se scandalisa sexy Doc. _Alors, voyons comment vas bébé Lutz._ Continua-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur mon ronflement. J'étais allongé sagement, tandis qu'il me peloter le bidon. Je vis mon médecin et ami, appliquer un liquide gluant et froid sur mon ventre, préalablement découvert.

- _Voici bébé Lutz. _Déclara au bout d'un long moment Alex.

Nous regardions un écran, mon bébé.

- _On peut connaitre le sexe du bébé ? _S'enquit Ethan tout émerveillé.

- _Non. la prochaine fois, normalement. _

- _C'est génial. _Renchérit Kellan, les yeux imbibés d'eau. _On va être parent. _Chuchota-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. Ce qui m'envoya des milliers de papillons dans le bas ventre.

- _Oui papa ! _Rigolais-je.

- _Tout va très bien. pour vous deux._ Nous informâmes Alex_. A dans un mois, les amoureux._

- _Alex ?_ S'écria Kel', alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la porte.

- _Oui ?_ S'étonna mon ami.

- _Merci, du fond du cœur. _

- _Un vrai plaisir. A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler… au moindre problème ou doute. _

- _Merci Doc._ Répondis-je, en lui administrant un clin d'œil, ainsi que mon plus beau sourire.

/

/

- _Tu es sur de toi ?_ M'inquiétais-je, alors que nous attendions devant le centre commercial.

- _Oui, princesse ! Ne t'inquiète pas. _

Kellan se dissimuler sous son bonnet noir. Le logo de la NBA en plein front. Il était trop sexy ainsi. Voilà trois mois, que je n'avas pas eu de relation sexuel et ça commencer à m'irriter sérieusement.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ?_ S'impatienta mon compagnon.

- _Ne commence pas !_ Le suppliais-je.

- _Promis._ Déclara ce dernier solennellement, en m'embrassant tendrement.

Depuis, ce matin mon amoureux avait retrouvé mes lèvres. Pour notre plus grand bonheur. Depuis, on se lâchait plus.

- _Pitié pas devant des enfants ! _Couina Ethan, au bras d'une jolie brune.

Mon futur beau frère m'administra un clin d'œil joueur, puis commença les présentations. Il voulait faire les choses bien et dans l'ordre si possible. Même si, je savais pratiquement tout.

- _Sam, Kellan voici Camille ma copine. Camille voici mon frère et sa fiancée Samantha. _Ethan était assez stressé.

- _Bonjour Camille !_ Kel' lui tendit rapidement sa main.

Il détestait ce genre de situation. Des nouvelles têtes. Il ne savait jamais comment les gens pouvaient réagir. Surtout l'agente féminine.

- _Bonjour, j'ai beaucoup entendus parlait de toi. _Lui dis-je ne lui tendant ma main.

- _Moi aussi, Samantha. _

Elle me sera doucement ma main tout en me rendant mon sourire. Elle avait l'air adorable.

- _Bon ! Que doit-on acheter ? _Questionna Ethan en frottant ses paumes de mains entre elle. Un petit air enfantant sur le visage.

- _Cadeaux !_ Hurla Kellan, tout en entament une danse sensuelle.

- _Seigneur aidait nous !_ Plaisantais-je, en m'éloignant vers le centre commercial.

- _D'accord._ _Je me tiens tranquille._ Rigola Kellan, suivit des deux autres mort de rire.

- _Pour Kathleen, un appareil photos ? _Proposais-je aux trois autres.

- _Ouais. Elle voudrait faire un book ! _Renchérit Kel'.

- _Donc. Un appareil photo et un classeur pour ses photos. _Trancha Ethan.

- _Génial. _Criâmes les deux frères et moi-même.

Camille quand à elle, se contentait simplement de bouger la tête de temps à autres et de sourire. Pas très loquasse.

- _Il reste qui ? _S'enquit mon amoureux, en posant un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres.

- _Maman ours ? _Rigolais-je.

- _Des cours de Tai-chi ? _Scanda Ethan tel un gamin.

- _Tu veux qu'elle te déshérite ? _Plaisanta son frère.

- _Machine à beignet ? _

Camille montra la dite machine du doigt.

- _Cadeau empoisonné, mais cadeau original. _Rigolèrent les deux frères.

- _Des tas de beignet. _Rêva Kel', en se léchant grossièrement les lèvres.

- _Cochon. _Lui rétorquais-je, tout en lui administrant une tape sur l'épaule.

- _Excusez-moi ? _

Une jeune femme, d'environs mon âge accosta sans ménagement mon homme.

- _Vous êtes bien l'acteur de Twilight ? _Demanda-t-elle, pas le moins du monde interloqué.

- _Euh… oui ! Lui souffla Kel', inquiet. _

- _Je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? _

- _Oui. _

Il se laissa faire timidement. Il me lança un rapide coup d'œil et un faible sourire.

- _Allons encaisser nos achats... Il ne va pas tarder. _Chuchota Ethan à mon oreille.

Il était toujours prévenant avec moi. Heureusement, qu'il était là. J'avais établit une profonde relation avec mon beau-frère. Une amitié tellement solide, qu'elle faisait un peu peur.

- _J'ai envie de bonbon ! _Lui soufflais-je, alors que nous marchions bras dessus-dessous.

Ethan à notre centre, escortant deux jeunes femmes, tout en poussant le caddie, emplit de cadeau de noël.

- _D'accord. Tu as cinq minutes. _Décréta-t-il, actionnant son chronomètre de montre.

- _Trop généreux, mon seigneur. _Lui répondis-je, joueuse.

Je filais jusqu'au rayon confiserie. Je pris un sachet d'ourson en guimauve et un de sucette. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de la caisse, Ethan, Camille et Kellan m'attendait. Cependant, nous n'étions plus seuls. Des agents de sécurités, des policiers ainsi qu'une immense foule.

- _Partons !_ Décréta Kel', en m'attirant contre lui.

Je n'avais jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation. Et elle commençait à m'effrayer. Je me sentais bousculer, toucher. Kellan essayait tant bien que mal de me rassurer, mais rien à faire. Je me sentis un peu plus en sécurité lorsqu'on m'installa dans la voiture.

- _En récupère Kathleen et on rentre._ Décida Kel', roulant déjà sur la nationale.

- _Oui, s'il te plait._ Chuchotais-je, éreinté.

Kathleen nous attendaient sagement avec l'une de ses copines. Une nouvelle copine.

- _Bonjour !_ Nous salua-t-elle, prenant place dans le 4x4 de Kel'.

- _Tu fais la gueule petite sœur ?_ Chantonna la voix d'Ethan dans l'habitacle.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas.

- _J'ai passé un test ce matin._ L'informais-je un peu craintive.

- _Et ?_ Fit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

- _Et le bébé va bien. _

La voix forte de Kellan claqua fortement dans le véhicule, me faisant sursauter. Le frère et la sœur était parfait désaccord depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse. C'était très tendu entre eux.

_(Flashback)_

- _Pourquoi t'a-t-elle giflé ?_ Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Il me serra davantage contre lui.

- _Elle pense que je t'ai trompé. Que tu as eu pitié de moi, après avoir su pour le bébé. _

- _C'est faux ! _M'alarmais-je.

- _Elle croit que l'on ne s'aime plus. Que l'on fait semblant pour la famille, le bébé. _

- _Pourquoi pense d'elle ainsi ? _M'affolais-je démuni.

- _Parce que notre père à agit comme ça. Pour elle. Il est resté avec ma mère lorsqu'elle attendait Kathleen. Cependant, leur couple battait de l'ail. A sa naissance, il est partie. Elle n'a pas vraiment grandit avec notre père. Pas comme nous du moins. _

_(Fin du Flashback)_

Le silence. Des soupirs. Rien d'autres.

- _C'est quand ton émission ? _Demandais-je, presque tremblotante.

- _Ce soir ! _Chuchota-t-il. _Je n'ai pas très envie de m'y rendre. _

- _Pourquoi ? _M'enquis-je surprise.

Il adorait cette émission en temps normal.

- _Ils vont encore me poser des questions personnelles. Me parlait de stupide torchon de magasine. _

- _Le fameux test d'affinité ! _Rigola Ethan malgré lui.

- _Ouais._ Rugit son frère_. Je déteste ses journalistes et leurs fichus enquêtes d'opinion._

Il lâcha le volant d'une main et la posa sur le petit ronflement de mon ventre. Il adorait faire ce geste. Ça et parlait à son enfant. Kellan voudrait d'abord un petit gars, puis une fille dans la foulé.

Moi. Aucune important, du moment que nous étions ensemble et heureux.

/

/

Je le regardais depuis le petit écran télévisé. Ethan et Camille visionné sa prestation avec moi.

- _Il est super bien habillé ! _Plaisanta une fois de plus Ethan.

- _Sexy ! _Continuais-je pour le taquiner.

- _Joker. _Chuchota Camille, alors qu'Ethan essayait de lui cacher les yeux.

La voix de la présentatrice nous rappela à l'ordre.

- _Vous êtes en pleine promotion en ce moment ? _

- _Oui. Avec ma famille Cullen._ Rigola-t-il.

- _Vous êtes plus proches de qu'elle acteur ? _

L'animatrice n'arrêtait pas de toucher le genou de Kel', ce qui m'agaçait au plus au point.

- _Euh… Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Rob, Jackson, Ashley… D'ailleurs, je passe le bonjour a ses lascars. _Plaisanta-t-il.

- _Oui. Ils doivent tous nous regarder. _

- _Y a intérêt pour eux. _Rajouta-t-il taquin.

- _Depuis quelques semaines, nous vous voyons en famille. C'est important pour vous ? _

- _Oui, très important. _

La voix de Kellan changea subtilement. Il parlait d'un sujet plus personnel, plus sérieux pour lui. Il ne jouait plus.

- _Vous avait grandit dans une famille nombreuse, d'après mes informateurs. _

- _Oui. Six frères et une sœur. Je les embrasse d'ailleurs. _

Kel' nous fit un petit salut de la main.

- _On vous voit de plus en plus dans les journaux peoples. Comment vas Annalynne ?_ Lâcha tout à coup Ellen DeGeneres.

- _Je n'ai plus de rapport avec Annalynne. _Kel' était littéralement crispé. Cela ne passait pas inaperçu.

- _Oh ! Vraiment ? _S'étonna Ellen.

- _Oui. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. _

- _D'après une étude réalisé par un magasin américain : Vos fans son contre cette rupture. _

- _Je suis désolé de le savoir. Mais, cela ne changera pas. _

La présentatrice fit une moue et se tourna vers le public. Ce dernier hua timidement mon homme.

- _Quelle conne. _Cracha Camille. _Mais, elle est bête ou quoi ?_ Hurla-t-elle excédée.

Mon homme était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se dandinait sur son petit fauteuil.

- _Kellan Lutz célibataire ! _

La présentatrice fit du charme à mon Kellan. Ce dernier, en avait plus que marre à priori.

- _Non. En fait, je suis fiancé._ Il lâcha cette phrase comme une bombe sur Hiroshima. _Fiancé et heureux en ménage. Merci de m'avoir invité à votre émission. Bonne continuation. _

Kel' se leva, retira son micro soigneusement accroché à sa veste et sortie précipitamment du plateau télé.

- _Ouah ! Pas bon ça._ Grimaça Ethan.

Je composais directement le numéro de Kellan. Aucune tonalité. Par contre celui de la maison retendit.

- _Allo ! _

Ethan me regarda du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur.

- _Robert. _Déclara-t-il en me tendant le téléphone.

Je m'approchais tremblotante jusqu'à lui. Fichu téléphone avec fils.

- _Rob ? Tout va bien ? _

- _Oui. Je suis avec ton homme. Ne t'inquiète pas. _Dit-il calmement.

- _D'accord. Je peux lui parler ? _Couinais-je malgré moi.

- _Pas vraiment. Il se dispute avec son agent. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que je veille sur lui. _

- _Merci. T'es un ange ! Faites attentions a vous. _

- _Promis. Repose-toi. Bisous. _

Il raccrocha juste après, me laissant pensive.

- _Rob vas s'occuper de Kellan. J'ai l'impression que c'est tendu avec son agent. _

- _Sérieux ? _S'étonna Ethan._ C'est pourtant l'un des meilleurs au monde. _

- _Ouais… ben y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux. _Lui fis-je comprendre.

- _Te tracasse pas, mon frère c'est toujours se qu'il fait. _

/

/

Je roulais vers le centre ville. Je venais tout juste de dépasser la gare et m'apprêter à me garer devant le plus bel hôtel du pays. Un chasseur vint récupérer mes clés et déposa dans ma paume une carte avec un numéro.

- _Bon séjour, Madame ! _

Je n'avais pas le temps de le remercier, ni même de paraitre amicale. Je courais littéralement jusqu'à l'accueil.

- _Bonsoir ! _

Le visage souriant et professionnel de la réceptionniste me fit face.

- _Bonsoir… euh… la chambre de Monsieur Pattinson ? _Demandais-je dans un chuchotis.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de cramer leurs couvertures.

- _Nous n'avons pas le plaisir de le compter parmi nos clients. _Me contra-t-elle, sourire en moins.

Je sorti rapidement mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Rob.

- _T'es en bas ? _

- _Oui. _Soufflais-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- _D' accord. Chambre 205. Dit que tu viens voir Roberta Parker. _

_Je restais en communication avec lui, et récita mon dialogue. _

- _Chambre 205. Roberta Parker !_

_La femme me regarda ahuri quelques secondes. Puis, s'activa. Elle tapa sur son ordinateur et m'indiqua la manouvre à suivre._

- _L'ascenseur, code 524B, quatrième étages. M'indiqua-t-elle, résignait. _

- _Merci, infiniment. _

Je courus littéralement vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, je tapais le code 524B et appuya sur le 4ème étages. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je courus une fois de plus, jusqu'à la dite chambre. 200…201…202…203…204…205…

Je toquais énergiquement deux coups assez furieusement. Ce fut Kristen qui vint m'ouvrir.

- _Euh… Je cherche Kellan. _Soufflais-je déstabilisé.

- _Entre ! _

Elle m'agrippa l'avant bras et m'entraina dans la suite.

- _Te voilà ! _

Sans préambule, je me jetais dans les bras de Rob.

- _Calme._ Chuchota-t-il, m'embrassant la tempe. _Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé._ Me réprimanda-t-il.

- _Je veux le voir._ Pleurnichais-je à bout.

Rob m'étudia quelques instants. Je devais faire peur. Puis, il m'emmena vers la première porte à droite.

- _Il vient de s'endormir. Si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre en face._ M'informât-il délicatement.

- _Merci, Rob. Pour tout. _

Pattinson me serra fortement contre lui. Son soutient me rassura et m'aida à ne pas flancher. Ce fut avec délicatesse et lenteur que j'appuyais sur la poigné de porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Je refermais doucement la porte et m'avança vers le lit. Mon ange était endormi. Son visage était marqué. Il s'emblait triste. Cela me fendit le cœur. Je pris place dans le lit, rabantant les couvertures sur moi, après avoir préalablement enlevé mes chaussures.

- _Sam._ Chuchota Kel', en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

- _Dort amour, je suis là. _

- _Je t'aime Samantha. _

- _Nous t'aimons aussi._ Chuchotais-je a son oreille.

Ils fallu pas longtemps pour rejoindre Morphée. Demain, serait un autre jour d'ombre. Je le savais d'ores et déjà.

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Mais que peut-il bien arrivé à notre ours international ? Kellan en crise ? _**

**_la suite très rapidement. _**

**_mais, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews... vous serez toujours récompensé lol_**

**_sinon, vous pouvez toujours me donner vos avis sur la situation de notre charmant Kellan Lutz. _**

**_Dois-je être moins cruelle ? _**

**_bisous tout le monde. A très vite. _**


	33. Chapter 32 : Il m'appartient

_**Coucou tout le monde. **_

_**voici la suite tant attendu (désolé)**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos messages. j'adore lire vos réactions et j'en veux encore plein pour celui-ci... **_

_**ça ira plus vite pour écrire en plus. **_

_**bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! **_

_**un petit bonus en plus !  
**_

* * *

**32 - Il m'appartient**

_/_**  
**

De douces caresses me sortaient petit à petit de mon sommeil. Des mains un peu trop baladeuses, voulaient me réveiller.

- _Encore un peu… _Couinais-je, alors que l'ange près de moi, ricanait.

- _Le petit déjeuner est servi. _Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Puis, ce fut une pluie de baisers qui me fit chavirer. J'attaquais avec empressement les lèvres de mon homme. Il n'y avait rien de doux, bien au contraire. Voilà trop longtemps que nous n'avions rien fait. J'en pouvais plus. J'étais une femme remplie d'hormones.

- _Sam !_ Dit-il la voix rauque.

Sans lui laisser le temps, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Il fut surprit, mais consenti. Il allongea ses jambes tandis que je prenais appui sur lui. Kel' posa délicatement ses mains sur ma culotte et la poussa sur le coté. Je remarquais à cet instant seulement, qu'il n'avait pas de sous-vêtement. Je ne pu pousser plus loin mon exploration, car mon homme venait de me remplir parfaitement. D'un habile coup de rein, il me fit crier à plein poumon. Kel' rigola contre mon cou, alors qu'il recommençait la manœuvre.

C'était une pénétration profonde. Je vis dans le regard de mon amant, que cela le perturbait plus que de raison.

- _Il ne craint rien._ Fis-je dans un souffle erratique. _Je te le promets._

- _Tu me le dirais ?_ Continua-t-il difficilement.

Il avait peur pour notre enfant. Je pouvais très bien comprendre. Mais, Alex m'avait promis que cela n'affectait pas le bébé. Bien au contraire.

- _Oui. Plus vite, mon ange. _

Il n'attendit pas plus pour me pénétrer encore et encore. C'était si bon. Nos souffles étaient torturés. Nos cœurs résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Je ne mis pas longtemps à venir. Mon amour, eu terminé également, quelques secondes après moi.

Il me recoucha lentement sur le dos et se maintint au dessus de moi. Il se retira en gémissant, ce qui me donna le sourire.

- _Nous y sommes allé vite !_ Fis-je surprise. _Aucun préliminaire_.

- _Des semaines d'abstinences_. Grimaça Kellan. _Pas facile ! _

- _Désolée. _

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

- _Le principale c'est que tout redevienne comme avant._ Murmura-t-il, en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Dans son regard, j'y vis du bonheur, mais également un grain de tristesse.

- _Que s'est-il passé hier ?_ Questionnais-je faiblement.

Je voulais par-dessus tout connaître la vérité, mais surtout ne pas le braquer.

- _L'animatrice... m'a présenté sa fille avant l'émission. La question du célibat et de ma relation avec Annalynne, c'était pour lui donner une chance. Elle ne m'a pas lâché d'un pouce. Ça m'a énervé d'entendre le nom d'Anna encore une fois. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

La question était sortie sans que j'y puisse grand-chose. C'était une impulsion.

- _Parce que je suis avec toi… que je veux le crier sur les toits. J'en ai marre de me cacher. Je veux une vraie vie de famille. Toi, moi et notre enfant. Le bonheur absolu. _

Les larmes de bonheur coulaient le long de mes joues. C'étaient les plus belles choses au monde. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Rien ne pouvait nous écarter. Kellan Lutz était à moi.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Kellan se redressa habilement et s'enroula vivement dans une serviette avant d'ouvrir. Tandis, que j'étirais le drap sur mon corps.

- _Désolée !_ Chuchota Kristen resplendissante. _Mais, le petit-déjeuner refroidit._

- _On arrive. Rob est déjà parti ? _

- _Non. Il t'attend._ Sourit-elle.

- _D'accord, Merci Kris. _

Kellan referma la porte, tandis que je me levais du lit. Je me sentais étrangère à mon corps ce qui me surprit.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ S'enquit aussitôt Kel', me voyant immobile.

- _Je ne sais pas. Je me sens…_

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour courir à moitié nue, en dehors de la chambre, jusqu'aux toilettes. Sur mon passage, je vis Rob détourner les yeux et Kristen me courir après.

Ce fut une fois au dessus de la cuvette, que je compris. Mes premières nausées matinales. J'avais remarqué que mes seins étaient de plus en plus tendus, un peu douloureux. Mais, j'avais mis ça sur le compte des hormones.

- _Samantha, tout va bien ? _

Kristen m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Je pouvais entendre un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Ce qui me surprit venant d'elle. On ne se connaissait pas. Nous nous parlions très peu. Nous n'avions que Rob et Kellan en commun.

- _Oui._ Soufflais-je, me remettant sur mes jambes flageolantes. _Tu pourrais demander à Kellan une robe de chambre ou mes vêtements, s'il te plait ?_

- _Ma puce, ouvre la porte !_ Murmura Kellan.

- _Je ne suis pas très jolie à voir._ Fis-je consternait, en le sachant déjà si près.

- _Sam, c'est moi. Tu peux tout me montrer. _

Timidement, je tournais le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kellan en sueur.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda-t-il presque apeuré.

- _Oui. Je vais juste prendre une douche et m'habiller. _

- _D'accord. Je reste ici. _

- _Kellan !_ M'exclamais-je joueuse.

En effet, les toilettes étaient dans la même pièce que la salle de bain.

- _Je reste._ Dit-il certain en s'installant à même le sol, face à la cabine de douche.

- _Il ne va rien m'arriver._ Chuchotais-je. _Ce ne sont que des nausées matinales. _

- _M'en fiche. Je reste !_ Continua-t-il, un air boudeur sur le visage.

Je sentais le regard de mon amoureux sur mes formes, durant ma douche. Ceci me fit un immense bien. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Mes jambes étaient également moins lourdes.

Lorsque je coupais l'eau, Kel' bondit sur ses pieds et m'aida à sortir.

- _Merci._ Souris-je, devant son regard intense et désireux.

Il m'enroula dans une serviette et me frictionna avec.

- _Je pourrais y prendre goût._ Murmurais-je.

Il sourit tendrement, puis m'enlaça. C'était tellement doux et paisible.

- _Allons manger. Rob, tient plus. _

- _Je meurs de faim._ Lui confiais-je.

- _Au fait, évite de te promener les seins à l'air devant mes meilleurs amis._ Grogna-t-il.

- _Oups._ Lâchais-je en m'habillant.

J'avais un peu oublié cet épisode.

- _Il est vrai que tu as une poitrine appréciable, mais… ils sont à moi._ Rétorqua-t-il, en les empoignant un peu brusquement, ce qui me fit siffler entre mes dents.

- _Désolé._ Dit-il tout à coup gêné.

- _C'est juste inconfortable pour le moment._ Lui confiais-je. _Faudra utiliser la crème qu'Alex m'a prescrite. _

- _Avec joie._ Dit-il joueur, en ouvrant la porte.

Dans la pièce centrale, se trouvaient Robert, Kristen et maintenant Taylor, Nikki, Ashley et Jackson. Rien que ça, pensais-je. Ashley se leva d'un bond et voulu me sauter au coup, mais mon homme s'interposa entre nous deux.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive nounours ? Laisse-moi dire bonjour à ma copine et organisatrice de mariage. _

- _Ne lui saute pas dessus. _Cracha Kel', pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Ashley arqua un sourcil, ce qui me fit sourire. Ça allait être la guerre si je n'intervenais pas.

- _Parce que le bébé n'aime pas les turbulences et que j'ai assez vomi pour la journée. _Fis-je accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Silence complet dans la salle. Voilà comment fermer le clapet de super star. Kellan n'avait rien dit à personne, pour évité les fuites médiatique, mais surtout au cas où le bébé aurait des complications. Voir décède. Il était assez superstitieux sur ce genre de chose. Les seuls à être au courant était Rob et de surcroit Kristen.

- _Un bébé ?_ Hurla Ashley en sautant de partout. A cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à un enfant de cinq ans sur un trampoline, qu'à une future mariée.

Je grimaçais devant son enthousiasme quand une crampe à l'estomac, me fit plier les jambes. Kellan eu juste le temps de passer ses bras autour de ma taille pour éviter le pire.

- _Quoi ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

- _On a faim. Vraiment très faim._ J'en étais presque à supplier un petit déjeuner. Grotesque.

Ashley nous laissa passer jusqu'à la grande table déjà dressée. Les différentes odeurs, me faisaient dangereusement salivées.

- _Tu seras pire que ton ours de père._ Chuchotais-je, en posant une main sur mon ventre.

Il était de plus en plus volumineux. Tous pouvaient le voir maintenant, mais j'affectionnais les vêtements larges.

- _J'ai entendu !_ Râla Kellan, prenant place près de moi.

Les autres nous regardaient avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Enfin, presque. Robert était bien trop silencieux à mon gout.

- _Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. _

Rob leva son visage pour me fixer, puis il dévia sur Kellan. Il était plutôt inquiet de la réaction de mon homme visiblement.

- _Il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai rien vu de toute façon. _

- _De quoi vous parlez ?_ Quémanda Ashley vexée d'être écartée de la conversation.

- _J'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes à moitié nue._ Souriais-je gaiement. _C'était bizarre._ Continuais-je mordant à pleine dents dans un croissant. Un gémissement franchi mes lèvres, avant même que je ne réagisse. Kellan souffla fortement en empoignant durement sa tasse.

- _Désolée ! Ce n'est pas ma faute._ Murmurais-je, tandis que les autres essayaient de cacher leurs rires.

- _Ça ne sera pas ma faute quand nous irons dans la chambre._ Renchérit mon homme.

- _Je ne dis pas le contraire._ Le contrais-je, buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

- _Sam !_ Se plaint Kellan désarçonné.

- _Elle est pire que d'habitude._ Rigola Jackson, explosant de rire. _Le pauvre Kellan Lutz._ Fit-il solennellement.

- _La ferme._ Beugla mon amoureux ronchon.

- _Depuis combien de temps es tu enceinte ?_ Demanda timidement Kristen.

- _Bientôt la fin du troisième mois._ Fis-je avalant rapidement.

- _Doucement._ Me réprimanda Kellan, en s'emparant de mon assiette emplie de bonnes choses.

- _Non._ Me débâtais-je, en voulant lui reprendre.

- _Tu me promets d'y aller doucement et je te rends tout._ Décréta-t-il totalement sérieux.

Je fis un simple « oui » de la tête. Il me redonna le tout, suspicieux. Telle une enfant, je lui tirais la langue, ce qui fit rire tout le monde une fois de plus.

- _Vous savez le sexe du bébé ?_ S'enthousiasma Ashley.

- _A la prochaine échographie._ Sourit grandement mon homme.

- _C'est quand ?_ Quémanda Nikki, ce qui me surprit.

Ils avaient tous l'air de prendre la nouvelle avec gaieté. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas avec ma famille. Repenser à mes frères me fit mal. Ils avaient toujours été là pour moi et surtout moi pour eux. Nous formions un trio de choc. Comment en étions arrivé à ce stade ? D'abandon ?

- _Dans une semaine. _Chuchotais-je, repoussant mon assiette.

Je n'avais plus faim. Je me sentais même lourde tout d'un coup.

- _Encore les toilettes ? _S'étonna Kel', au petit soin.

Je bougeais lentement la tête de gauche à droite, le regard triste.

- _Je veux dormir. _Chuchotais-je.

- _C'est le matin. On vient juste de se lever. _S'étonna mon homme.

J'avais envie de pleurer. Cela du se voir car il avala difficilement sa salive.

- _Tu veux regarder un peu la télévision ?_ Questionna Ashley, bondissant déjà vers le poste de télévision.

Nikki et Kristen vinrent m'entourer au cas où une aide s'imposerait. Une fois les fesses sur le divan, une seule idée me vint en tête.

- _Je n'ai pas prévenu ta mère !_ M'affolais-je.

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ta mère devait passer à la maison et m'amener faire les magasins._ L'avertis-je.

Kellan rigola devant ma bouille affolée.

- _J'ai déjà appelé Ethan. A cette heure, il a déjà du lui faire la commission. _

Quand avait-il bien pu appeler son frère ?

_/_

_/_

Nous avions regardé la télévision entre filles. Kristen voulait regarder des films d'action avec beaucoup de rebondissements. Je lui avais fait comprendre que mon cœur n'y tiendrait pas. Nikki ne protesta pas lorsqu'Ashley mis un de mes Disney préféré. Pocahontas. Une belle indienne amoureuse d'un blanc. Tout les différentiait, pourtant ils s'aimaient. Cela ressemblait un peu à nous. Les garçons quant à eux, avaient formé deux groupes. Le premier étant Jackson et Taylor. Ils enchainaient les parties d'échec. Quand à mon homme et son meilleur ami, Robert, dans une salle de réunion audiovisuelle de l'hôtel.

Ils devaient avoir une grande conversation avec leurs agents et surtout les réalisateurs ou mon homme avait déjà signé.

Ce fut peut avant midi que tout le monde se retrouva pour manger. A ma grande surprise, Ethan entra dans la suite princière son frère aux trousses. Je me jetais dans ses bras heureuse de le retrouver.

- _Bonjour, Samy._ Rigola t-il. _Comment va bébé ?_

- _Bien. Il me fatigue déjà._ Souris-je complice.

Ethan me montra plusieurs sacs attendant dans l'entrée.

- _Ma mère a pensée à toi._ Grimaça-t-il.

- _C'est gentil._ Fis-je étonnée.

Les gestes d'affections de ma belle-mère étaient de plus en plus surprenants. Peut-être avions nous enterré la hache de guerre.

- _Et j'ai une lettre pour toi. _

Ethan me tendit la lettre et alla rejoindre les autres déjà attablé. Kellan me regardait un air confus et insistant. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre sur le divan. Il s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras, tandis que j'ouvrais la lettre.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, lorsque je pris conscience de l'expéditeur.

- _Tu n'es pas obligée !_ Murmura difficilement Kellan à mon oreille.

Cela devait être douloureux pour lui également.

- _C'est important._ Rétorquais-je les larmes ruisselantes.

_ Sam,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer ! _

_Deux mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Deux mois, sans toi._

_Tu étais tout pour moi. Ma sœur, mon amie, ma confidente._

_Avec la venue de Mélanie, les choses se sont compliquées. Ont changé. _

_Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te remplacer. Tu restes toujours ma sœur de cœur. _

_Pourtant, mon cœur est vide d'amour. Vide de ta présence. _

_Je sais… nous y sommes pour beaucoup. Je tiens du plus profond de mon âme à m'excuser. _

_J'étais égoïste. Et te voulais pour moi seul. _

_Je sais aujourd'hui. Avec le temps, que Kellan et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre._

_Je ne pourrais pas changer le passé et le mal effectué. Mais, nous pouvons ensemble construire notre avenir. Je vais me marier. Et j'ai besoin de ma petite sœur… sinon, ce jour ne servira à rien. _

_Tu me manques petite sœur. J'espère pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras rapidement. _

_Mathéos qui t'aime de tout son cœur._

Mathéos mon frère de sang. Celui qui comptait le plus à mes yeux. Celui qui m'avait tant apporté.

Kellan continuait à me bercer dans ses bras forts et solides. Nous avions lu la lettre de mon frère, ensemble. J'avais eu peur d'y découvrir des paroles noires de colère. Mais rien de tel. Mon Mathéos voulait me revoir. Il voulait de moi.

- _Tu veux aller le voir ?_ Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

- _Pas aujourd'hui. Je reste avec toi._ Réussis-je à dire, malgré l'émotion.

- _J'ai deux scènes à tourner pour la série._ Grimaça-t-il.

- _Je pourrais peut-être venir ?_ Quémandais-je timidement.

Mes mains se baladaient de part et d'autre des ses bras et avant-bras. Il m'avait déjà fait part que ces caresses le stimulaient.

- _Sam, tu es certaine de vouloir venir ? _

- _Oui._ Pleurnichais-je littéralement. _S'il te plait, je serais sage. _

Il rigola franchement devant ma réaction. Je pouvais également entendre les autres faire de même. En fait, ils ne perdaient aucune miette de la situation cocasse sous leurs yeux. Qui aurait cru que Samantha Delaney allait supplier Kellan Lutz de l'emmener avec lui ?

- _Sage…_ Répéta Kellan. _Même devant Annalynne ? _

Je fis un mouvement de recul face au nom de son ex-amante. J'avais plus ou moins oublié miss-blonde-sadique.

- _Euh… oui. _Couinais-je.

- _Sam. Je suis très sérieux. Tu ne fais aucune vague. Tu la laisses dire ce qu'elle veut… sans broncher. _

- _D'accord. _Râlais-je_. Je ne lui accorderais pas un seul regard. _

- _Même quand elle devra me tourner au tour pour certaines scènes. _

- _J'emmènerais de quoi travailler. Tiens je vais finir les préparatifs pour le mariage d'Ashley. Comme ça, je ne lui arracherais pas les yeux. _souris-je naturellement.

- _Je vais rester avec elle._ Déclara Taylor tout sourire.

- _Toi ?_ Rétorqua Rob. _Pourquoi ? _

Il haussa les épaules.

- _Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu. Puis, comme ça j'aurais des nouvelles croustillantes sur le mariage de mes amis. _

- _Elle ne dira rien._ Se scandalisa Ashley_. Pas vrai ?_ Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- _Oui. J'ai signé une clause de confidentialité. Désolé._ Fis-je à l'attention de Taylor.

Celui-ci m'envoya un petit clin d'œil, ce qui fit ronchonner mon ours.

Ce fut ainsi que Taylor, Kellan et moi, nous trouvâmes dans une sorte d'entrepôt à la sortie de la ville. Différentes pièces d'une maison y était représentée ainsi qu'un lycée vu d'une des classes. Je trouvais ça magnifique.

- _Tu restes ici. Personne ne viendra vous embêter. _

- _Tu parles…_ Rigolais-je. _Moi,_ j_e crains rien, mais le pauvre Taylor._

En effet, beaucoup de filles – certainement, des personnes du staff, mais aussi des figurantes - lorgnaient sur le pauvre garçon intimidé. Il se collait à moi avec insistance.

Kel' m'embrassa furtivement sur le coin de lèvre et fila au maquillage. Taylor apporta deux chaises et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années vint nous apporter une collation. Café pour Taylor, chocolat chaud pour la future mère.

Comme prévu, j'avais apporté de quoi travailler. Deux heures plus tard Kellan vint nous rejoindre complètement exténué.

- _J'ai fini. On va pouvoir rentrer. _Sourit-il tendrement.

- _Tiens, tiens. Que trouvons-nous là ! _

Annalynne Mc Chose, se tenait droite devant notre table.

- _Tu avais peur de le laisser une après-midi ? _Rigola-t-elle vicieusement.

Je ne dis mot. Continua mon étude du mariage.

- _Elle a perdu sa langue, mademoiselle je pique les copains des autres. _

- _Anna !_ Cracha Kellan furibond. _Elle n'a rien prit à personne. Nous n'étions même plus ensemble. _

- _Je croyais que Sam devait se calmer ?_ Entendis-je la voix de Kristen, protester.

- _Ce n'est pas elle, c'est l'ours._ Riposta Ashley en me rejoignant.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_ Demandais-je complètement surprise de voir mon amie et Kristen sur le lieu de tournage de Kellan.

- _Euh… on pouvait pas attendre demain alors, voilà. _

Ash' me tendit un petit carton avec du papier cadeau rose fluo.

- _Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt. Et du rose ? _Rigolais-je devant leur empressement.

- _Au cas où._ Bougonna cette dernière.

- _Tiens. _

Ce fut au tour de Kristen de m'offrir un petit carton avec du papier cadeau bleu noir.

- _Bleu ?_ Ripostais-je également devant leur petite mine.

- _Au cas où._ Mâchonna celle-ci.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Rouspéta Annalynne contrariée de n'être pas le centre d'attention. _C'est son anniversaire à la grosse. _

Je ne fis pas attention à la dinde et ouvris un à un les cadeaux. Une peluche rose et une autre bleue. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

- _Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué…_ cracha Ashley_. Samantha est enceinte de Kellan. Tu sais l'homme que tu ne pourras jamais avoir. _

- _N'importe quoi !_ Ricana tristement Annalynne, alors que mon homme me mettait debout.

En effet, mon ventre était bien visible. Ma belle-mère avait choisit des vêtements beaucoup plus seyant à ma nouvelle taille de hanche. Mon petit ventre rebondit, était plus que visible.

Annalynne ne quitta pas mon ventre des yeux. Je sentis la tension dans l'air. Kellan resserrait ses bras autour de moi.

- _Félicitations !_ Cracha-t-elle peut convaincante.

- _Merci._ Répondis-je simplement.

- _Je vais me changer et nous pouvons rentrer._ Murmura Kel', en m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- _A tout de suite. _

Après le départ de Kellan, Annalynne, quitta également la pièce. Voilà, une bonne chose de faite. Je n'avais plus peur, ni rien à craindre de cette femme. J'avais gagné, contre toute attente. Ne restait plus que la visite à mon cher Mathéos. Cela allait être beaucoup plus intense.

/

_/_

**_Bonus – Point de vue de Kellan._**

___**.**_**_  
_**

Nous étions dans la grande salle de réunion audiovisuelle. La conférence venait tout juste de finir.

- _Ça c'est plutôt bien passé !_ Déclara Robert, un peu moins sur les nerfs. Le pauvre ne supportait toujours pas qu'on touche à nos vies privées.

- _Oui. J'ai encore le droit de tourner Emmett._ Rigolais-je à bout. _Merci._ Rajoutais-je à son attention. Sans lui, tout ça aurait été qu'une voie sans fin.

- _T'es comme un frère. puis, tu vas être papa… tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais abandonné ? _

- _D'autre l'ont fait, j'aurais compris. _

- _Écoute… tu l'aimes. Alors, dis lui… la vie ce n'est pas que cet hôtel. Tu vas avoir une famille. Je donnerais tout pour avoir un peu de ta chance. _

- _Tu veux bien être le parrain de mon enfant ?_ Lâchais-je de but en blanc.

Rob ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilées. Le pauvre on aurait dit un automate déraillé.

- _Je… désolé._ Chuchotais-je. oublie.

- _Non._ Hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. _Je veux dire. Oui. D'accord, je veux être le parrain de ton enfant ! _

Rob avait un regard éblouissant. Voilà, longtemps, que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.

- _Je vais prendre mon rôle très à cœur. Je veux donner le meilleur à ta future femme et ton enfant. Rien ne vous arrivera._ Me dit-il, me tapant l'arrière du dos.

- _J'espère !_ Soufflais-je. T_'es un type bien. Je sais que s'il m'arrivait malheur tu prendrais soin des miens. _

- _Je serais toujours là, mec. Toujours._ Finit-il par dire le souffle coupé.

Rob était le type le plus honnête au monde. Je ne voyais personne d'autre pour prendre soin de la femme que j'aime et de mon enfant. Manquait plus que le signaler à Sam. Rob me serra dans ses bras rapidement, puis nous sortîmes de la salle de la réunion, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Alors... vous en voulez encore ? **_

_**ps : Je ne pense pas et veux pas tuer Kellan ! (rire) **_

_**bisous et oublier pas le commentaire s'il vous plait, merci d'avance. **_

_**A très, très vite.**_


	34. Chapter 33 : Histoires de familles

**_Coucou tout le monde ! _**

**_Déjà bonne année... tout plein de bonheur et d'amour lol_**

**_ensuite, voici le nouveau chapitre... le plus long que j'ai écris ! _**

**_Pour finir : je voulais vous remercier encore pour vos encouragement et surtout de m'écrire. Vos réactions m'aide à avancer dans mon histoire. _**

**_ps : je suis en train de reprendre les premiers chapitre. Alors... une petite relecture de l'historie ? lol _**

* * *

**33 – Histoires de Familles**

_ /_

_/_

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et de captivant dans son regard. Quelque chose d'étrange, de fragile, mais de léger et doux. Je le regardais tendrement. Il le savait. Le sentait. Pourtant, il ne fit rien.

- **_Sam !_** Me réprimanda mon ange, sans quitter la carte d'invitation des yeux.

- **_Kellan ?_** Rétorquais-je, sensuellement.

- **_C'est magnifique._** Continua-t-il, ne se formalisant pas de mon intervention charnelle.

- **_Vraiment ?_**

- **_Oui. C'est grandiose. Ash' va être super heureuse. _**

- **_J'avais un peu peur d'en avoir trop fait._** Lui confiais-je timidement.

- **_Princesse, c''est un mariage de star… y 'en aura jamais de trop. Puis, t'es la première à réaliser un truc comme ça. _**

- **_Ben, c'est votre film qui me l'a inspiré._** Murmurais-je lentement.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

Kel' encra ses yeux brillant de fierté et d'excitation dans les miens. Je le trouvais de plus en plus beau. Il prit mon visage en coupe et picora délicatement et sensuellement mes lèvres. D'abord, celle du bas pour finir par croquer avec lenteur celle du haut.

- **_C'est grâce à Twilight, que ce mariage sera magique et unique au monde ?_** Renchérit Kellan, en prenant mon visage contre ses paumes de mains.

- **_Oui._** Couinais-je. Le rouge me monta littéralement aux joues. Je détestais être si faible face à lui.

- **_Je t'aime ! J'espère que tu auras autant d'imagination pour le jour de notre mariage. _**

Kel' avait un sourire espiègle et fier sur le visage en me disant ces mots. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Oui, peut-être qu'un jour, je serais madame Lutz.

- **_Oui, moi aussi. Je t'aime fort ! _**

Il m'attira tout contre lui. Je me laissais reposer contre son corps, lorsque mon téléphone portable raisonna dans la pièce.

- **_Allo ? _**

- **_Mademoiselle Delaney ? _**

- **_Oui._**

- **_Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Martin, directeur de l'hôtel « Monarque » à Paris. _**

- **_Monsieur Martin !_** M'exclamais-je intimité. **_Je suis heureuse que vous me rappeliez si vite. _**

- **_Egalement, Mademoiselle. Je me permets de vous déranger pour que nous parlions de votre demande surprenante. _**

- **_Je sais. Je m'y prends un peu tard. Mais, votre hôtel correspond à ce que je cherche. _**

- **_Quel en ai le projet ? _**

- **_Le mariage du siècle._** M'exclamais-je gaiement.

- **_Un mariage !_** Rigola-t-il.

- **_Pas n'importe quel mariage. Le plus beau. Celui d'Ashley Green et de Jackson Rathbone. _**

Voilà, j'avais lâché la bombe. C'était ma dernière carte disponible, pour qu'il accepte. Il eu un grand moment silencieux avant que Monsieur Martin ne reprenne la parole, mais surtout ses esprits.

- **_Les acteurs ?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Oui._** Souris-je. C'était pratiquement gagné. **_Beaucoup de beau monde sera à leur mariage. Entre autre la totalité du casting de la saga Twilight. _**

- **_Tout le séjour ? Les quatre jours ? _**

- **_Oui, monsieur !_** Couinais-je de bonheur.

- **_D'accord, vous l'avez. _**

Un cri strident sorti du plus profond de mon corps. Kellan fit un bon de dix-mètres de haut, contre moi.

- **_Je suis très impatient de vous voir et de connaître en détail votre projet. Dit-il un sourire dans la voix. _**

- **_De même, monsieur. A dans deux semaines !_**

- **_Au revoir, Mademoiselle Delaney._**

Je raccrochais le cœur léger.

- **_J'ai l'hôtel le plus beau de Paris._** Hurlais-je, à m'en décrocher les poumons.

_/_

_/_

- **_Quand tu dis « Rob est le parrain du petit. » Tu veux dire « Je lui ai déjà demandé et il a dit oui » ?_** Questionnais-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- **_Euh… oui. Juste après la réunion audiovisuelle._** M'apprit-il inquiet et sur ses gardes.

- **_Putain !_** Rageais-je. **_J'ai déjà demandé à ton frère. _**

- **_Lequel ?_** S'étonna littéralement mon homme.

- **_Ethan._** Lui dis-je en soufflant de désespoir. **_Comment on fait maintenant ? _**

- **_On pourrait la faire à pile ou face ?_** Me dit-il tel un enfant de cinq ans.

A cet instant ma tête devant être tel quel : Les yeux gros comme des billes, la bouche grande ouverte par son aberration. Choisir l'avenir de notre enfant à pile ou face ?

Puis, je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure fortement. Surement pour s'empêcher de rire comme une autruche.

- **_Ça t'amuse en plus ?_** M'étonnais-je qu'à moitié.

- **_Non. Mais, ta tête oui. Puis, notre futur bébé aura deux parrains y a pas mort d'homme, mon cœur ! _**

Alors, là je restais pétrifiée face à lui. Depuis quand Kellan Lutz se la jouait cool, décontracté et surtout pas le moins du monde inquiet ?

En y pensant bien. Il avait peut être raison. Ce n'était pas si grave. J'acquis simplement d'un coup de tête. Les personnes célèbres ont pratiquement toujours tout en double. Ouais… sauf, que je n'avais rien de célèbre.

- **_Faudra juste trouver deux marraines et le tour sera joué._** Kellan me fit un magnifique clin d'œil, qui me redonna le sourire. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille avec lenteur. **_Trouvons juste maintenant. Ça évitera d'autres ennuis ! _**

- **_D'accord. Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? _**

- **_Ashley ?_** Quémanda-t-il, assez sur de lui.

- **_Oui. C'est ta meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle prendra soin de notre petit ange. _**

- **_Une de tes sœurs ?_** Proposa gentiment Kellan.

- **_Non. Aucune d'elles n'ont le profil. Puis, ils m'ont déjà abandonné. Je ne veux pas que sa recommence avec mon bébé. _**

- **_D'accord. Il nous reste qui ? _**

- **_Lindsay ?_** Proposais-je incertaine.

- **_Ça demande réflexion. _**Mon homme fit les petits yeux. Son petit nez était retroussé. Il était adorable ainsi. **_De toute façon, n'y a pas vraiment foule ! _**Lâcha subitement Kellan.

- **_Ta sœur, Kristen, Nikkie, une de tes belles-sœurs ?_** Récitais-je.

Kristen était avec Rob. Rob était déjà le parrain, donc éliminée pour ma part. Nikkie ? Beaucoup trop instable. Pas de vie de couple, beaucoup en tournage. Elle n'était pas spécialement proche de Kel' et de moi. Je me voyais mal lui dire : « S'il nous arrive quelque chose tu prends soin de notre bébé. ».

Impossible.

Autres possibilité : Kathleen. Un peu trop jeune. Ne reste plus que les belles-sœurs !

Chloé la femme d'Evan et Jessica celle de Chad. Le choix aillait-être cornélien.

- **_Jessica ou Chloé ?_** Demandais-je timidement.

- **_Je vote plus pour Chloé. Elle sera certainement plus apte à faire face à ce genre de responsabilité. Du moins, j'ai confiance en Evan. De surcroit, Jessica est souvent seule. N'oublions pas que Chad est militaire. _**

- **_Pas bête, la bête._** Le charriais-je, en réalisant que monsieur y avait déjà beaucoup réfléchit.

- **_Quand tu veux ma poule !_** Rigola Kellan, fière comme un paon.

_/_

_/_**_  
_**

Kellan avait insisté pour venir avec moi. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour l'en dissuader. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver une fois de plus entre eux. Il m'avait promis de bien se comporter. Comme moi avec Annalynne, m'avait-il dit en m'embrassant tendrement.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions à la pause déjeuner devant le studio de mes frères. Normalement, il ne devait y avoir que Mathéos, mais même ce dernier n'était sur de rien. Je frappais deux petits coups, timidement. Des bruits sourds se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit en grand.

Mathéos me regardait la bouche à demie ouverte. Le pauvre ne savait pas quoi faire. Je pris donc l'initiative de parler la première.

- **_Bonjour… nous ne sommes pas trop en retard ?_** Demandais-je intimidée, par mon propre frère.

- **_Euh… non, pas du tout. Entrez ! _**

Mathéos se colla contre le mur, pour nous inviter à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vis que nous n'étions pas du tout seul. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû appeler et venir directement, pensais-je en croisant le regard pénétrant de David. A sa droite, Christy et notre nouvelle sœur, Mélanie et son mari Derek. Elle devait surement avoir déjà accouché vu son peu de ventre. Cette pensée me fit mal au cœur. Elle avait été la première fille Delaney à donner naissance. A gauche de mon frère, Nathanäel et Allison. Cette dernière avait les yeux gros comme une soucoupe en voyant mon magnifique ventre. Il est vrai que celui-ci devenait assez imposant.

- **_Bonjour !_** Chuchotais-je, mal à l'aise.

Un bonjour collectif s'en suivit. Ce qui détendit légèrement la situation.

- **_Allons-nous installer au salon. _**Murmura Mathéos, mettant sa main délicatement en bas de mon dos.

Instinctivement, ma main vint prendre celle de Kellan. Il était mon pilier. J'avais horriblement de mal à me séparer de lui ces dernier temps, même pour quelques heures. Mathéos prit place sur le divan, m'invitant à faire de même. Lorsque mon frère lâcha le bas de mon dos, ce fus la main de mon ange qui y prit place. J'étais entre les deux hommes les plus importants pour moi. Pourtant, je me sentais à moitié étrangère.

- **_Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_** Quémanda simplement Christy dans un faible sourire.

- **_Euh… de l'eau, merci !_** Répondis-je, la gorge nouée.

- **_Pareil._** Répondit mon homme, en commençant à caresser le bas de mon dos.

Ce qui n'échappa à personne. Nous étions très tactiles avant, mais depuis ma grossesse, Kellan s'était montré beaucoup plus présent physiquement et surtout j'en demandais davantage.

- **_Tu as beaucoup de travail avec ton entreprise ?_** Demanda Christy, posant deux verres d'eau remplit devant nous. Fallait bien commencer par des petits sujets anodins, pensais-je. Même si pour moi, mon entreprise était mon avenir.

- **_Oui. J'en vois plus le bout du chemin. _**Répondis-je, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- **_Tant mieux. _**Répondit-elle sincèrement.**_ Qu'as-tu comme grand événement ? _**Continua-t-elle un peu plus sur la réserve.

- **_Un mariage ! _**Répondis-je.**_ Enfin, « le » mariage. _**Rajoutais-je, me tournant vers Kellan. Celui-ci avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Vous allez vous marier ? _**Quémanda Mathéos surprit.****

- **_Non. _**Murmurais-je faiblement.****

- **_Sam, organise le mariage de ma meilleure amie. Ashley Greene ! _**

Silence de plomb dans la salle. Tous en tout cas nous regardaient avec beaucoup d'insistance. Vaguant entre Kellan et moi.

- **_Impressionnant ! _**Murmura ma nouvelle demi-sœur, au bout d'un moment.****

- **_Oui. Je suis très fière du résultat. J'arrive au bout. Dans deux semaines, tout sera en place. _**

- **_Enfin, faut d'abord réaliser ce qu'il y a sur le papier ! _**Rigola tendrement Kellan, en me serrant davantage contre lui.****

- **_Quoi ? Rien de plus simple. _**

- **_Vraiment ? Parce que créer une forêt dans un hôtel de luxe, ce n'est pas compliqué ? _**Rétorqua mon ange, levant les yeux au ciel grossièrement.

- **_On ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte. _**Me scandalisais-je faussement, tout en le tapant à l'épaule.****

- **_Pardon, princesse ! _**Kel' répondit par un grand sourire espiègle, en embrassant tendrement mon front.

- **_D'ailleurs, comment se passe ta grossesse ?_** Demanda timidement Mélanie.

Voilà la question que j'attendais avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Je n'avais pas revu ma famille après l'annonce de ma grossesse. C'est pour cela que nous nous étions éloignés, ignorés.

- **_Plutôt bien._** **_J'ai pris un rythme. Je dors le matin et pars travailler l'après-midi. Enfin, généralement._** Rajoutais-je, devant leurs regards inquisiteurs.

- **_Quand j'ai des séances ou des tournages, Sam vient avec moi._** leurs expliqua calmement Kellan sans défaillir.

- **_Vraiment ?_** S'étonna David et Mathéos, comme un seul homme.

- **_J'ai du mal à rester toute seule._** Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il est vrai que j'avais un coup de blues à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule. Avant, c'était plutôt le contraire. Je pouvais comprendre que cela les déroutait maintenant.

- **_Puis, je n'ai pas très envie de la voir seule._** **_J'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. _**Compléta Kellan, hésitant.

- **_Donc tu vas avec lui ? Tout le temps ? _**Demanda Nathanäel, les yeux gros comme des billes.

- **_Non._** **_Je reste souvent avec ma belle-mère et Ethan… le jeune frère de Kellan._**

- **_Celui tout le temps en colère ?_** Ricana subitement, Alisson.

- **_Euh…_** **_J'ai bien peur qu'Ethan ne soit plus ainsi. Samantha lui a retourné le cerveau_**. Kellan fit une magnifique grimace, dont tout le monde rit.

- **_N'importe quoi ! _**M'offusquais-je.****

- **_Je t'assure, princesse. heureusement, que c'est mon frère sinon je l'aurais tué d'être aussi proche de toi. _**

- **_Tu n'as pas qu'à partir tout le temps. _**Ripostais-je.****

- **_Un mot de toi… et j'arrête tout. _**Murmura Kellan, reprenant son sérieux.****

Voilà, monsieur recommençait. Il y a quelques jours, Kellan m'avait dit : **_«Un seule mot de toi et j'arrête tout », « Je n'ai pas besoin de ce travail pour être heureux. », « Ma famille est plus importante que toute cette notoriété ». _**Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris. Ce fut Robert, qui m'expliqua : **_« Il a peur de te perdre à cause de son travail, de ses déplacements. Kellan veut simplement te dire et te montrer qu'il est prêt à tout pour toi. Même à se sacrifier.». _**

Personne dans la pièce, n'avait raté notre échange, pour mon plus grand malheur. Mathéos s'étrangla avec un bretzel, alors que David recracha son jus de fruit.

- **_Tu arrêterais ta carrière ?_** Hurla mon frère à mon petit ami.

- **_Oui. Pour Sam et notre enfant._** Continua-t-il devant la tête blafarde de David.

- **_Putain… c'est vraiment sérieux vous deux._** Rajouta le second.

- **_ça l'a toujours été._** Soufflais-je le cœur battant. **_Sauf, que personne ne voulait nous donner une chance._** **_De toute façon, on ne vous demande pas votre bénédiction. Nous allons avoir un enfant… Nous vivons notre vie comme nous l'entendons._**

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air vivement. J'aurais voulu dire les choses un peu plus calmement, mais rien à faire. Ma voix m'avait trahi.

- **_Sam…_** la voix douce de mon frère me fit vibrer. David avait les larmes aux yeux.

J'allais leurs dire que plus rien n'avait d'importance, quand le téléphone de mon ange sonna. Il grogna prêt de mon oreille, en s'emparant de son mobile.

- **_T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison !_** Cracha-t-il, alors que je rigolais de son air grognon.

- **_…_**

- **_Mademoiselle dispose d'un téléphone portable. Quand à moi, je ne suis pas un relais téléphonique._** Bougonna-t-il, en me jetant un clin d'œil.

- **_…_**

- **_Je vais te rayer de mon testament, crétin !_** Rajouta mon homme, avant de me tendre son téléphone. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour le mettre dans cet état.

- **_Coucou, Ethanou. _**Puis je ris grandement, en voyant Kellan pâlir littéralement.

- **_Bonjour, jolie Samantha. Comment vous allez ? _**

- **_Le bébé bien… même s'il me donne encore des nausées matinales. Kellan un peu, beaucoup grognon._** Continuais-je joyeuse, alors que mon homme bougonnait quelques mots dans sa barbe, faisant rire un peu l'assemblé. il continuait cependant à caresser mon ventre. **_Quelque chose te tracasse? _**

- **_J'ai acheté quelques petites choses pour toi et le bébé._** Murmura-t-il, comme sur le ton de la confidence. Cela n'annonçait rien de rassurant.

- **_Ethan… Je t'ai demandé d'attendre. Je n'aime pas quand on fait les choses trop rapidement. _**

- **_Je sais… Camille m'a déjà réprimandé. _**

Je pouvais sentir au ton de sa voix, tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa nouvelle petite amie. Nous savions lui comme moi, que Camille était la bonne.

- **_Qu'as tu fais ?_** Soufflais-je, tournant mon regard vers mon homme. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure sensuellement. D'accord, Ethan avait agi sur les ordres de son frère.

- **_Rien. Juste des peluches et une robe pour la maman. _**

- **_D'accord. C'est très gentil. Merci infiniment. Mais, je t'en supplie n'écoute plus ton frère et n'achète plus rien. On ne connaît même pas encore le sexe du bébé._** Rigolais-je, délicatement tandis que Kellan essayait de reproduire le regard innocent d'Ashley.

- **_Promis. Sinon, je voulais savoir si vous comptiez revenir ce soir ? _**

- **_Oui. _**Lui confiais-je. **_Tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec ta femelle._** Gloussais-je, devant cette appellation.

- **_Merci, t'es un ange. _**

- **_Tu peux m'appeler « Maitre »… à ce soir. Je t'aime. _**Rajoutais-je, en tendant le portable à Kellan.

- **_Dit à Camille de prendre des antidouleurs._** Rajouta mon homme.

- **_… _**

- **_Y a la bande ce soir. _**

- **_… _**

- **_A plus, démon !_**

Kellan raccrocha et se tourna rapidement vers moi. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes, puis rapidement, je me jetais sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Seigneur, je n'arrivais plus à me passer de cet homme.

- **_Hum-hum ! _**

- **_Désolée._** Murmurais-je, en me décrochant de Kellan**_. Pulsion_**. Rajoutais-je, le rouge aux joues.

- **_Pas de mal._** Rigola Mathéos un peu plus détendu.

- **_Nous allons devoir y aller. Lindsay aura du mal sans moi. Tu restes avec moi ? _**Demandais-je à mon compagnon de vie.

- **_Bien sur ! J'ai déjà tout prévu. _**Il me fit un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner vers les autres. **_Nous organisons une petite fête pour célébrer mon nouveau contrat ce soir… vous êtes les bienvenus. _**

Tous se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire.

- **_Nous serions heureux que vous veniez._** Rajoutais-je, alors que nous nous levions du canapé.

- **_Chez Kellan ?_** Demanda timidement David.

- **_Oui. La maison au fond du jardin._** dit-il tout sourire.

- **_Très bien, à ce soir dans ce cas. _**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que David ferait le premier pas vers nous. Non, j'avais plutôt misé sur Mathéos. Je fis un rapide baisé sur la joue de mes frères, toujours un peu tendue en leur présence. Puis nous quittâmes leur loft. Direction le local. En effet, Lindsay devait déjà nous y attendre.

_/_

_/_**_  
_**

Nous attentions sagement que les premiers invités débarquent. Voilà, longtemps que nous n'avions pas été regroupé, simplement pour le plaisir. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de ma famille face à des personnages tels que Robert ou Ashley. Même Kellan était tiraillé par ce détail.

- **_Tu fais exprès de me laisser gagner ? _**Demanda sensuellement Kellan à mon oreille.

- **_Non. C'est naturel de perdre chez moi._** Ripostais-je joyeusement.

Kellan m'avait supplié de jouer avec lui à son jeu vidéo. J'avais même eu droit de choisir le jeu. J'avais opté pour un jeu de stratégie ne voyant rien d'autre à mon gout. Du coup, toutes les cinq minutes, je perdais et Kellan rigolait comme un tordu de mon personnage décapité.

La sonnette retendit me faisant sursauter. Puis, ce fut une avalanche de coup porté à la porte qui suivit.

- **_Complètement tarés ces types !_** Lâchais-je, alors qu'il ouvrait déjà la porte.

- **_Bonjour, beau blond._** Entendis-je une voix féminine dire gaiement.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi Nikkie. _**

Mon homme la prit dans ses bras pour une petite accolade et la relâcha promptement. Rester calme, pensais-je.

- **_Bonjour ! _**Fis-je d'une toute petite voix, tandis que l'actrice vint me saluer.

- **_Bonjour, Samantha. _**Sa voix était douce et très agréable. Elle enleva son manteau et attendit.

- **_Coucou, Samy !_** Rigola Taylor, me prenant délicatement dans ses bras musclés.

- **_Bonjour, Taylor. Comment vas-tu ? _**

- **_Très bien et toi ? Le bébé ne te fatigue pas trop ? _**

- **_J'ai vu pire, mais beaucoup mieux._** Rigolais-je, alors que mon homme revenait vers nous.

- **_Vous êtes que tout les deux ? _**

- **_Oui. Nous sortons d'un shooting. Les autres étaient à l'enregistrement d'une émission. Ils devraient nous suivre de prés. _**

- **_Ashley voulait se faire toute belle._** Rigola mon homme totalement détendu.

- **_C'est surtout Kristen. Elle voulait faire bonne impression._** Lâcha Rosalie, levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_Bonne impression sur qui ?_** Demandais-je stupéfaite. C'était pas du tout le genre de Kristen de se comporter ainsi.

- **_Sur vous. Du moins, elle veut paraitre plus cool en ta présente._** Lâcha la blonde sans me quitter des yeux. **_Je crois qu'elle veut faire bonne figure devant toi._** Fini-t-elle délicatement.

Puis, elle éclata de rire face à mon visage ahuri. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pourquoi Kristen voulait-elle me plaire ?

Des coups portés à la porte, me sortirent de ma réflexion.

- **_Entrez !_** Quémanda moins enjoué mon Kellan face aux nouveaux invités.

- **_Merci._** Entendis-je la voix de mes frères raisonnée.

En effet, les jumeaux, Allison et Nathanaël entrèrent groupé dans notre maison. David et Mathéos me firent un sourire éblouissant lorsqu'ils me virent. Chacun leurs tours, m'embrassèrent sur la joue. Comment avant, pensais-je malencontreusement.

- **_Nikkie, Taylor voici mes frères. David et Mathéos. _**

- **_Enchantée !_** Répondit Nikkie, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Taylor quand à lui, se fit plus discret. Il est vrai, que Kellan en avait dit des vertes et des pas mûres sur les jumeaux Delaney.

- **_Et voici Allison ma sœur et Nathanaël son copain. _**

Nikkie leurs serra la main comme avec mes frères, mais resta très froide avec ma petite sœur. D'accord, ce n'était pas gagné cette soirée.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, allant même claquer contre le mur intérieur de la bâtisse.

- **_Où sont nos super stars ?_** Hurla Ashley, sautillant comme une gosse ouvrant ses cadeaux à noël.

Nous éclatâmes de rire devant son cinéma, alors que ma famille restait bouche bée devant l'entrée d'Ashley Greene.

- **_Si t'as cassé ma porte, je te réduis en bouillie._** Lâcha froidement Kellan. Allant tout de même inspecter sa maudite porte.

- **_Ok. J'ai trouvé monsieur ours-mal-léché… je veux voir ma meilleure amie._** Bouda Ashley.

J'allais à sa rencontre, lorsque Jackson s'interposa entre nous deux.

- **_Ash'… tu te souviens que Samantha a un bébé dans le ventre… tu dois faire doucement. _**

- **_Oui. Je sais. _**S'énerva-t-elle.**_ Je veux juste lui faire un câlin. _**Continua-t-elle, tristement.

- **_D'accord, mais doucement. Tu ne sautes pas de partout. _**Sourit amoureusement Jackson, se poussant de nos chemins.

- **_Bonjour, futur mariée. _**Lui glissais-je à l'oreille, alors que mes bras vinrent l'entourer.

- **_Tu m'as manquée. _**Me souffla-t-elle sincèrement. **_T'es même pas venue avec Kellan aujourd'hui. _**

- **_J'ai du travailler sur un super mariage. _**Lui confiais-je.

- **_D'accord, t'es pardonnée !_**

Il n'en fallait pas plus avec elle. Ash' me serra un peu plus contre elle, tandis que mon homme vint nous embrasser sur le sommet de nos crânes.

- **_De la grosse guimauve ces filles ! _**Lâcha Rob, en prenant place sur le divan.

Je lâchais Ashley pour lui faire face. Ce dernier avait un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Un vrai gamin ce type. Je fis le tour du canapé et alla m'installer près de lui. Rob ouvra aussitôt ses bras pour que je m'y engouffre.

- **_Comment était ta journée ? _**Demanda-t-il tendrement, tandis que le reste des invités prenaient place autour de nous.

- **_Très bien. _**

- **_Qu'as tu fait ? _**Continua-t-il vivement.

- **_J'ai beaucoup dormi. J'ai travaillé et je me suis fait battre par Kellan au jeu vidéo._** Finis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_Il ne t'a pas laissé une ombre de chance._** Rigola-t-il. **_Ma pauvre petite._** Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, sans la moindre délicatesse.

- **_Rigole pas idiot… _**Lâchais-je en m'écartant de lui.

- **_D'accord !_** Rob me ramena subitement à lui.

- **_Kristen t'as du souci à te faire. Robichou ne veut plus lâcher Samantha. _**

- **_Même pas peur !_** Sourit Kristen en prenant place près de moi. **_Samantha ne quittera jamais son Kellan._**

- **_Ouais… sauf quand Monsieur Pattinson lui met ses abdos sous le nez !_** Décréta sérieusement Kel'.

- **_Pas ma faute, si tes copains sont super sexys._** Souris-je espiègle, alors que tous s'amusait de nos joutes verbales.

- **_D'accord… arrête !_** Chuchota Rob sérieusement. **_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec une dent en moins. _**

- **_N'importe quoi. Kellan ne te fera jamais de mal. T'es son meilleur pote. _**

- **_Ne jouons pas avec le feu. _**

- **_De toute façon, je préfère les hommes virils._** Rétorquais-je, en m'éloignant de lui.

Ashley éclata de rire aussitôt. Beaucoup la suivirent. Sauf, ma famille qui ne comprenait pas nos petits jeux. Pour eux l'amour était tout sauf un sujet de rigolade. Surtout quand on sait que ma sœur sort avec mon ex et que je vais mettre au monde, le fils de leur meilleur pote. Enfin, ex-meilleur pote. Quand à Rob, il ne rigolait plus du tout. Il avait l'air même légèrement vexé.

- **_Mec, t'as déjà vu ma nana en sous-vêtements… je crois que c'est de bonne guerre._** Rigola Kellan, tout de même compatissant. **_Puis, entre Sam et Kristen y a un monde. Fait toi à l'idée… j'ai la plus jolie. _**

Mon homme s'était levé durant toute sa tirade et vint se poster devant moi. Il fit tout de même un clin d'œil à Kristen qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle n'était pas du tout rancunière. Non, loin de là. Il m'invita à me lever, puis il prit place sur le divan me tirant par la taille pour que je prenne place sur ses genoux. Il m'enlaçait tendrement.

- **_D' ailleurs, elle est tellement parfaite, qu'elle m'a fait le bonheur de me donner prochainement un enfant. _**

Ce qu'adorait par-dessus tout mon compagnon, c'était de caresser mon ventre. Il se sentait beaucoup plus serein ainsi. Il nous savait en sécurité, contre lui.

- **_C'est sur qu'il faut assumer… _**Déclara Jackson. **_D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver avec deux bébés ? _**Fini-t-il par demander joueur.

- **_Non. Kellan fera un papa fabuleux. _**Répondis-je au tac-o-tac.

Ce soir là, nous avions passé une très agréable soirée. J'avais beaucoup parlé avec mes deux frères. Alisson quand à elle se faisait beaucoup moins pec sec que d'habitude. Faut dire qu'à chaque parole déplacée et agressive de sa part, Nikkie et Kristen la replaçaient gentiment. Je n'aurais pas cru que Nikkie aurait pris un jour ma défense. Cependant, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise et peinée pour ma sœur. Nous étions proches avant. Je ne comprenais toujours pas sa rancœur à mon égard. Je lui avais dit de surcroit de vivre pleinement sa relation avec mon ex. Que voulait-elle de plus ?

_/_

_/_**_  
_**

Je sortis du véhicule deux sacs emplit de repas chinois. Soit six menus complets. J'avais eu envie de nems dés mon réveil. Etant donné que Kellan était parti à son shooting photos, j'avais pris l'initiative d'appeler Mathéos. Ce dernier était tout fou en apprenant que j'allais rendre visite à la famille. **_« Midi pile, je t'attendrais »_**, **_m'avait_**-il dit en hurlant dans le combiné téléphonique. C'est ainsi que je faisais face à mon ancienne maison, quatre jours seulement après ma réconciliation d'avec une partie d'eux. La bâtisse Delaney me faisait face. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde changée. Je fis le tour rapidement, voulant me remémorer mon ancienne vie. En revenant, je trouvais une femme devant moi. Il ne me fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Ma mère se trouvait devant moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds, plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'elle passait devant mon ventre, je la vis grimacer plusieurs fois.

- **_Maman ! _**Murmurais-je faiblement.

- **_Samantha._** Sa voix était dure et avait claqué dans l'air. Je m'y attendais plus ou moins. Presque un an sans la voir. Je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à la voir plus douce et aimante avec moi. J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand elle se tourna pour repartir.

- **_Attends. _**Lui dis-je la voix suppliante.

Elle souffla fortement et se retourna pour me faire face. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vue ainsi.

- **_Quoi ? _**Demanda-t-elle durement.

Je fis un pas en arrière face à la réaction de ma mère.

- **_Je… _**

- **_Quoi ?_** Cria-t-elle impatiente. **_Que veux-tu me dire ? Je n'ai pas le temps… mon compagnon m'attend. _**

- **_Ton compagnon ?_** Répétais-je, surprise.

- **_Tu pensais que j'allais rester seule ?_** Ricana ma mère méchamment.

- **_Maman. _**

- **_D'accord, écoute-moi bien… _**

Elle pointa son doigt fin vers moi et m'analysa quelques secondes.

- **_Tu n'es rien pour moi !_** Me cracha-t-elle en plein visage. **_Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi… pourquoi crois-tu que ton père soit allé voir ailleurs ? _**

- **_Je suis ta fille ! Ton propre sang…_** Hurlais-je de désespoir. Je venais enfin de voir le vrai visage de la femme qui m'avait mise au monde.

- **_Je t'ai mise au monde, rien de plus. Que tu me crois ou non… ta venue au monde a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire. Ma grossesse horrible, L'accouchement atroce… je ne voulais pas d'enfant et encore moins une fille. _**

- **_Donc, si j'avais été un garçon les choses auraient été différentes?_** Demandais-je les dents serrées.

- **_Naturellement ! _**Ma mère sourit de toutes ses dents. **_J'ai toujours voulu un fils. Malheureusement, la nature m'a donné une trainée. _**

Je ne sentis pas ma main partir et atterrir sur la joue de ma mère biologique. Ça avait été trop horrible ! Les mots qu'elle venait d'employer me transperçaient le cœur. Cette femme n'était plus ma mère, d'ailleurs l'a-t-elle jamais été ? C'est elle un jour inquiétée pour moi ? Probablement pas.

Les larmes coulaient par torrent le long de mon visage. J'avais mal dans tout mon corps. Chaque organe me criait sa douleur. Je voulais fermer les yeux et ne jamais avoir vécu ce douloureux moment.

- **_Sam ?_** Hurla Mathéos, en sortant rapidement de la maison.

En me tournant légèrement, je vis le reste de ma famille courir également dans notre direction. Je me retournais une fois de plus vers ma « mère ». Elle se tenait toujours la joue. En croisant ses yeux, j'y vis de la colère, de la rancœur et peut-être même de la honte. Ma mère me détestait… en fait, elle ne m'avait surement jamais aimé.

- **_Vas-t'en !_** Lui hurlais-je en plein visage. Alors que Mathéos se positionnait près de moi.

- **_Tu n'es qu'une trainée… toute ta vie tu seras seule… ta famille ne t'aime pas… ta propre mère ne t'aime pas !_** Réplica-t-elle sèchement et surtout elle avait dans le timbre de sa voix un côté machiavélique.

- **_Elle est complètement folle ! _**Déclara Mathéos surpris et peiné.

- **_Ne reviens jamais !_** Lui dis-je les poings serrés. **_Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Tu n'as plus de fille. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais été._** Finis-je par avouer à contre cœur.

- **_En effet !_** Rigola-t-elle. **_Ça fait tellement de bien de te dire les choses clairement… je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment opportun. Ton père me suppliait de t'épargner cette souffrance. _**

- **_Tu devrais partir. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir._** Dit mon père sur la défensive pourtant assez calmement. Ce qui me surprit. Mon père n'était pas un homme calme. Il s'emportait toujours à un moment ou à un autre.

- **_Très bien ! _**Ma mère récupéra son sac et se retourna après m'avoir offert une fois de plus son sourire hypocrite.

Je n'en revenais pas. Ma mère m'avait toujours détesté. C'est pour ça, qu'on n'arrivait jamais à communiquer toutes les deux. Une grossesse non désirée. Tout d'un coup, mon père était un saint à mes yeux.

- **_Samantha ?_** Murmura mon père en s'approchant doucement. **_Tu ne dois pas l'écouter. Ta mère a toujours eu des soucis de comportement. _**

Les larmes qui avaient coulées abondamment, s'étaient calmées pour faire place à la colère et la tristesse. Quand je pense que nous n'étions qu'en début de mâtinée.

Mathéos essaya de prendre ma main, mais je ne voulais pas avoir de contact avec quelqu'un. J'avais trop mal.

- **_Sam !_** S'écria stupéfié mon père. **_Ne reporte pas ta colère que ta mère a provoquée sur le reste de ta famille. _**

Je ne dis mots. Mon regard croisa celui de David. Il n'avait rien dit pour le moment, pourtant je pouvais voir que cette situation le peinait énormément. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour subir toutes ces épreuves ? Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais glissé vers le sol lentement. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Je m'étais remise à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci des sanglots sortaient de ma bouche sans y être autorisés. Puis, mes sanglots se transformèrent de plus en plus en des gémissements.

- **_J'en peux plus… _**murmurais-je, pour moi même.****J'avais comme une pression atrocement douloureuse, au niveau de la poitrine.****

Mathéos et David m'encerclèrent de leurs deux bras comme un seul homme. Ils ne supportaient pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer. C'était encore pire pour eux d'imaginer que cette personne était leur petite sœur. Cela ne changerait pas maintenant.

- **_C'est trop dur ! _**Dis-je lentement, dans une souffrance absolue.****

- **_On t'aime Sam ! Je te supplie de nous croire. _**

- **_Tu crois qu'on aurait fait le tour du pays plus d'une fois, si on t'aimait pas ? _**

- **_T'es notre sœur… Sam ! Pleure autant que tu veux la perte de ta mère, mais ne nous repousse pas. _**

- **_On t'aime ! _**Disent-ils en cœurs.****

Je les aimais aussi, mais en moi tout était si différent. Ma relation d'avec ma famille biologique était différente. En ce moment, je ne voulais qu'une seule chose.

- **_Kellan ! _**Murmurais-je le cœur lourd.**_ Je le veux ! _**

* * *

_**Voici mes ami(e)s ! Pas trop hard pour vous ? lol **_

_**La suite c'est pour bientot avec un Lemon (ah enfin... elle s'y remet... et oui-et oui... désolé) **_

_**Courage... **_

_**Ps : Un petit review pour m'encourager à écrire plus vite ? (mdr)**_

_**bise à bientôt. **_


	35. Chapter 34 : Amour, Amitiés et Entretien

_**Salut, la compagnie... voici un nouveau chapitre... **_

_**Attention lemon en vue lol **_

_**bonne lecture !**_

_**Ps : merci encore pour vos messages... j'en veux toujours plus lol**_

* * *

**34 – Amour, Amitiés et Entretien.**

_Point de vue Samantha._

J'avais un peu mal à la tête. J'avais des difficultés à me repérer. Ce furent les deux yeux océans de l'homme de ma vie, qui m'empêchèrent de paniquer.

- _Comment vas-tu ?_ Quémanda délicatement Kellan, caressant par la même occasion ma joue.

- _Mieux. Je crois !_ Murmurais-je la gorge pâteuse.

- _Nous sommes à l'hôpital._ M'apprit-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il est vrai que cela correspondait bien à une chambre de malade.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demandais-je, incertaine de la réponse.

- _Tu as perdu connaissance. T'as mère a jouer avec tes nerfs. Puis, tu étais déjà beaucoup fatiguée ! _Dit-il lentement.

- _Qui m'a amenée ? _

- _Ton père et tes frères… Ils avaient très peur pour toi et le bébé. _

- _Comment va-t-il ?_ Questionnais-je, posant la main sur mon ventre.

- _Très bien. Alex t'as examinée. Il a ordonné que tu arrêtes le travail._ Fini-t-il par chuchoter.

- _Non._ Hurlais-je.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé une solution._ M'informa Kellan, dans un grand sourire. _Tu finiras le mariage d'Ashley et Jackson. Ensuite, tu viendras prendre quelques vacances, prés de moi._

- _Jusqu'à l'accouchement, je suppose ?_ Souris-je devant son air de gamin joyeux.

- _Tu supposes bien… mon cœur ! _

Puis, il s'approcha avec une infinie lenteur. Nos lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur. Les siennes étaient sucrées. Nous savourions notre amour.

A ce jour, je ne regrettais rien. Parce que Kellan Lutz était devenu mon oxygène. Mon monde. Parce que, dans peu de temps, nous allions former une famille. Notre famille.

Une infirmière était venue nous informer que je pouvais sortir. J'avais voulu voir et parler à Alex, mais il était avec une autre patiente. A la sortie de l'hôpital, des journalistes et des photographes nous attendaient.

- _Comment on fait ?_ Avais-je murmuré déstabilisée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon manager se prépare à faire une interview, pour leur expliquer la situation.

- _D'accord. Mais je doute que ça les calme._ Souris-je tristement.

- _C'est pour ça que nous avons pensé à la suite du plan. _

Kellan me prit la main et me guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Trois hommes, super musclés et en habits de civils nous guidaient. Ils avaient des oreillettes et parlaient entre eux très doucement. Un des hommes nous stoppa alors que nous allions pousser la porte de secours.

- _Encore quelques minutes. Votre manager commence tout juste la conférence. _

Kel' hocha la tête, puis me tira à lui pour un câlin improvisé.

- _T'as tout prévu. _Rigolais-je, alors qu'il caressait la peau tendue de mon ventre.

- _Je n'aime pas prendre de risque avec ce genre de personne. Puis, je protège ma petite famille. Ils sont prêts à tout pour prendre une photo, ou pour avoir des renseignements. _

- _Nous pouvons y aller. _Déclara l'homme en poussant fortement la porte de secours.

Ils nous conduisirent vers deux voitures aux vitres teintées.

- _Pas très discret !_ Chuchotais-je à mon ange.

- _Ouais. Mais, c'est plus sûr ! _Rétorqua Kellan, me poussant vivement vers la portière arrière du second véhicule.

Environ une demi-heure, plus tard la voiture prenait place dans le garage parallèle à notre maison.

- _C'est quoi tout ça ?_ M'alarmais-je, voyant des hommes de chantier sur notre propriété.

- _J'ai demandé à faire bâtir une clôture._ Répondit-il simplement.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _J'ai récupéré mes deux chiens, de chez mon père._ Continua-t-il un peu plus inquiet.

- _Chiens ? _

- _Oui. Deux chiens ! _

- _Vraiment ? _

- _J'ai un peu peur qu'ils soient effrayés, alors une clôture c'est mieux. _

- _Puis, ça protège les gens et notre vie privée._ Rajoutais-je, les joues rouges et chaudes.

- _Exact. Rentrons. _

Kellan m'avait présenté officiellement à ses deux magnifiques chiens. Kola, le gros chien et Kevin le petit chihuahua.

- _Ils peuvent être énervants parfois. Ne te laisse surtout pas faire._ M'avait gentiment informé mon amoureux, en les bichonnant.

En effet, les deux monstres ne se supportaient par vraiment. Le grand Kola était toujours après le petit Kevin. Mais le plus drôle fût à l'heure du repas pour nos petites bêtes à quatre pattes.

J'étais en train de finir de préparer notre repas, quand j'entendis Kellan râler contre son chien pour la seconde fois.

- _Kevin mange doucement !_

- _Pourquoi il fait ça ?_ M'enquis-je surprise.

- _Pour pas que Kola lui prenne son repas. _Sourit Kellan. _Normalement, après il gerbe parce qu'il mange trop vite. Et Kola trouve ça drôle alors fait de même. _

- _Charmant. _Déclarais-je dégoutée.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Ethan adore Kola, je pense lui laisser. _

- _Sinon ils ne me dérangent pas. _Chuchotais-je.

- _Ravi de le savoir. _Il me fit son splendide sourire, puis continua sur un tout autre sujet. _J'ai réservé deux billets d'avions…_

- _Quand ? _hurlais-je de joie.

- _Après-demain. Ça nous laissera le temps de faire les valises, ainsi. _

- _T'es génial. _

- _Ouais, je sais. _Fit-il charmeur.

Kellan vint se mettre derrière moi. Il m'enserra la taille avec toute sa délicatesse.

- _Je t'aime._ Chuchota-t-il, prés de mon oreille.

A cet instant, des tas de milliers de papillons vinrent palpiter dans mon ventre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon enfant. Non, son père savait toujours comment me rendre dingue de lui.

Il défit avec lenteur mes vêtements. Adieu la nouvelle robe de belle-maman. Puis, toujours avec finesse, me retira mon soutien gorge et ma culotte.

- _Tu es toujours aussi belle._ Ronronna-t-il, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon dos.

Les genoux légèrement appuyés sur l'un des placards, les bras pliés sur le plan de travail. Mon homme avait une magnifique vue sur mon dos et mon postérieur. Rapidement, Kellan se déshabilla. Il m'attira tout contre lui, habilement. Il fit passer sa main entre mes jambes légèrement écartées. Il s'amusa à stimuler mon paquet de nerfs quelques secondes. Puis, il me pénétra avec lenteur. C'était atroce comme sensation. Je le sentais que trop bien. J'avais chaud, horriblement chaud. Chaque pore de ma peau réclamait ses caresses.

- _Kel'._ Miaulais-je à bout.

Il rit légèrement, mais accéléra ses coups de rein. Dans l'appartement, nous pouvions entendre le choc de nos corps raisonner, mes halètements, mes petits cris… le souffle court de Kellan.

- _Comme ça ! _Hurlais-je, alors qu'il venait butter contre mon point sensible.

- _Là ? _

Kellan le retoucha ce qui me foudroya tout le corps.

- _Ouiiiiii ! _Hurlais-je à me casser la voix.

Il fit quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires pour pouvoir jouir à son tour de notre amour.

- _Magnifique…_ Réussis-je à dire, m'écroulant sur le plan de travail.

- _Fatigué._ Rajouta mon ange, dans un sourire d'extase.

_/_

_/_

- _Je peux être la fille ?_ Quémanda Allison, alors que David choisissait déjà son joueur.

- _Ouais…_ Ronchonna-t-il.

Nous étions presque tous présents. David, Mathéos, Ethan, Allison et Kathleen. Ma jeune sœur avait accompagné mes frères pour voir mon état. Chose qui m'avait surpris vu comment elle m'avait descendue en flèche, quelques jours plus tôt.

- _Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Questionna Kellan, posant un plat emplit de chips sur la table basse.

- _Un jus d'orange ? _

- _Jus de fruits exotique ?_ Renchérit-il, dans une belle grimace.

- _Marché conclus._ Fis-je en l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres.

Voilà une heure que nous jouions à des jeux vidéo. J'avais lamentablement perdu toutes mes parties. Nous venions juste de passer à un jeu de combat. J'avais trouvé bizarre qu'Allison vienne chez nous, sans Nathanaël à son bras. Peut-être y avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ?

- _Tiens. _

Kel' posa mon verre devant moi. Tout le monde m'avait gentiment fait remarquer ma nouvelle prise de poids. Mon bébé prenait toujours plus de place. D'ailleurs, Ethan commençait à ronchonner dans son coin. Je décidais de lui laisser plus de place et d'aller préparer des sandwichs.

J'étais en train de poser la tranche de pain sur le haut de mes amuses gueules, quand Allison vint me rejoindre, bière en main.

- _Tout se passe bien ?_ M'enquis-je, toujours aussi surprise.

- _Oui et non. _M'informa-t-elle, dans un haussement d'épaule impeccable.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à sa réplique. Oui et non ? Cela voulait tout dire et surtout rien dire.

- _J'ai quelques soucis avec Nath'… mais, je suis heureuse d'être ici… avec vous !_ Fini par bafouiller ma jeune sœur.

- _Je suis contente de t'avoir également ce soir._

- _Ouais… je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J'ai été une vraie peau de vache._ Murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- _Une sale gosse !_ Lâchais-je dans un faible sourire.

En effet, j'avais souffert de son rejet. Une fois de plus. Je commençais d'ailleurs, à avoir l'habitude avec elle.

- _Tu es ma sœur… je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses… surtout devant tes amies. _

- _Ouais… les filles ne t'ont pas loupée._ Rétorquais-je, caressant mon ventre tendu.

Depuis, quelques minutes j'avais de plus en plus mal. Comme de grosses crampes dans mon bas ventre.

- _J'ai voulu pousser les choses plus loin avec Nath'._ M'informât-elle soucieuse.

- _Comme coucher ?_ Fis-je sourcil froncé.

- _Ouais… Je suis humaine. J'ai aussi des besoins. Sauf, qu'il m'a dit ne pas vouloir faire deux fois la même erreur. _

Alors là je ne comprenais pas.

- _Nath' ne veut pas me prendre ma virginité avant le mariage._ Dit-elle dans un souffle lent.

- _Quoi ?_ Hurlais-je stupéfaite.

Kel' était à mes côtés en moins de deux secondes.

- _C'est le bébé ? _

- _Faut que je m'asseye._ L'informais-je blême.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Attendre jusqu'au mariage… non. Attendre ma sœur jusqu'au mariage. Ma sœur mariée à Nath ? Je fis une grimace de plus, qui n'arrangea pas l'état de mon futur époux.

- _Dois-je appeler Alex ?_ Questionna t-il, me posant sur le divan.

Etrangement, il y avait beaucoup plus de place, maintenant.

- _Non. J'ai juste mal au bas ventre… c'est normal. Je crois !_ Fini-je par chuchoter.

- _Je l'appelle quand même. Pour me rassurer._ Continua-t-il, téléphone déjà vissé à l'oreille.

- _Quelle soirée !_ Entendis-je David commenter.

- _La ferme Delaney._ Crachais-je, épuisée.

Le reste ne fut qu'un brouillard de paroles. J'avais trop sommeil pour répondre à qui que ce soit. De toute façon, Kel' venait de m'amener dans notre lit.

- _Dors, princesse. Je vais mettre les autres à la porte._ Entendis-je mon amour chuchoter un sourire dans la voix.

Je n'en doutais pas. Mettre les jumeaux à la porte de chez lui, pouvait être très excitant pour un Kellan Lutz en rut.

_/_

_/_

Nous venions d'atterrir à Paris. Une foule immense avait accueilli Kellan. Heureusement, Monsieur Martin, le directeur de l'hôtel, avait prévu des gardes du corps. Nous avions bravé la foule. Beaucoup de monde me félicitait pour le bébé et disait me préférer à Annalynne. Ils avaient bon gout en France, pensais-je. Kellan s'était même arrêté signer des autographes pour les remercier.

Les gardes du corps avaient eu peur à un moment, parce qu'une femme avait passé le cordon de sécurité et avait sauté sur mon amoureux avec vigueur.

- _Mademoiselle Delaney, Monsieur Lutz. Bienvenus ! _

- _Merci._ Nous répondîmes en cœur.

- _Tout s'est bien passé ? _

- _Parfaitement_. Répondis-je, rapidement. _Monsieur Martin, puis-je visiter l'hôtel ?_

- _Euh… je crois que tu devrais d'abord te reposer un peu._ Me contra timidement Kellan.

Le pauvre avait eu peur que cela me fatigue trop et que la foule à l'hôtel m'ait épuisée.

- _Une visite rapide ?_ Avais-je presque suppliée.

- _Rapide ? Tu connais la signification de ce mot ?_ Enchaina Kellan, arquant un sourcil provocateur.

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnais un coup sur le bras.

- _Crétin. Va donc m'attendre à la chambre, pendant que je fais mon boulot ! _

- _A vos ordres Madame Chef. _Dit-il hilare.

Avant que je ne puisse dire mot, il m'embrassa pour me faire taire.

Comme convenu, j'avais visité « rapidement » l'hôtel. Monsieur Martin m'avait attribuée deux assistantes et un assistant, pour m'aider à être dans les temps.

Ce fut à dix-neuf heures qu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Nous coupant ainsi de notre bulle d'amour. Trois petits coups très discrets, menant Kellan à la porte.

- _Ben, tu ne devais pas venir dans deux jours, toi ? _Entendis-je dire mon homme, plus qu'étonné.

- _Merci pour l'accueil. _Bougonna Robert entrant dans notre petite suite.

En effet, j'ai pris la suite Royale pour nos futurs mariés. La suite Princière nord pour Rob, Kristen, Nikkie, son jules, ainsi que Taylor et sa petite amie. La suite Princière sud et la suite Monarque était pour le reste du casting. Le reste des chambres avaient été réservé pour les amies et surtout la famille. Kel' et moi étions deux étages en dessous de ses ami(e)s.

- _Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans notre chambre ? _Cracha tristement Rob à mon attention.

- _Ecoute, je suis l'organisatrice pour cette semaine… je préfère garder les chambres luxueuses pour les invités. _

- _N'importe quoi. De toute façon, Taylor vient seul, donc il déménage dans la suite de Xavier, Chaske et Kiowa. _

- _D'accord ! _Sourit aussitôt Kellan. Heureux de retrouver ses camarades de jeu.

- Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais organisé. Boudais-je.

- _Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Nous sommes tous contre toi… _Rétorqua Rob, un peu sèchement.

- _Pourquoi t'es là, d'abord ? _M'énervais-je devant son sourire victorieux.

- _Pour tenir éloigné l'homme de l'organisatrice. _Sourit-il espiègle.

L'enfoiré, pensais-je aussitôt. Ouais… Pattinson était fort à ce petit jeu. Plus fort que moi.

Mon homme et mon ami, avait réussi à me faire changer de chambre. Ils avaient mis moins de dix minutes pour faire le transfert de nos affaires avec l'aide de deux employées de l'hôtel. Quant à moi, j'en avais profité pour prendre un bon bain relaxant, dans ma nouvelle suite luxueuse.

Le lendemain, à huit heures et demie précise, mes trois assistants étaient déjà en poste. J'avais ordonné à Kellan et Robert de ne pas venir dans la salle principale de mon projet. Une très grande salle de réception, pouvant accueillir trois cents personnes maximum.

- _Très bien. Voici vos taches du matin. Patricia, me trouver deux grands fleuristes. Leur donner la liste des compositions. _

- _Bien._ Avait-elle répondu, s'activant déjà à son poste.

- _Marc, me trouver un confectionneur d'herbes ? _

- _D'herbes ? Comme pour le parc des princes ?_ Avait-il demandé surpris.

- _Exactement._ Souris-je fièrement.

Il avait , sur la seconde, décroché son téléphone.

- _Célia, vous allez demander au chef cuisiner de me préparer le menu du mariage. Je ne veux pas avoir de surprise le grand jour. _

- _Oui, madame ! _

Ce fut ainsi durant les neuf heures qui suivirent. Je donnais ainsi mes instructions et ils s'exécutaient. Quant à moi, je peaufinais l'une de mes idées concernant la musique d'une partie de la soirée. Grace à Rob, j'avais eu les numéros des membres du groupe de Jay. Ils avaient tous accepté de leurs faire la surprise et de créer une nouvelle chanson sans Jay, mais avec Robert. Ça allait donner.

- _Debout, ange de ma vie !_ Entendis-je chantonner.

J'ouvris avec lenteur mes paupières pour voir l'homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse, me sourire.

- _J'ai vraiment réussi à tout faire ? _Questionnais-je, le cœur palpitant à mille à l'heure.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, un sourire fier et heureux sur le visage.

- _J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux ! _Murmurais-je, dans un souffle.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira très bien. Tu as déjà tout vérifié cent fois. _Me taquina-t-il, comme à son habitude.

Kel' m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, mais j'avais horriblement besoin de plus. Mes hormones, me jouaient encore des tours. Grâce au ciel, je n'avais plus de nausées.

_Bonus- Point de vue Kellan. _

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Voilà, un quart d'heure que je la regardais dormir paisiblement. J'avais voulu lui faire les plus douces tortures pour la réveiller. Voir un sourire de plaisir s'étirer sur ses magiques lèvres. Finalement, j'avais pensé à sa condition de femme enceinte. Ma princesse, avait besoin de dormir, de reprendre des forces. De plus, cette journée allait être épuisante pour elle. Ma meilleure amie, Ash', allait enfin se marier. Après ça, Sam serait avec moi. Du moins, jusqu'à l'accouchement. J'avais hâte de ne plus être séparé d'elle, de par mon travail ou le sien. Rien que nous deux… enfin, et la petite graine devenu grande. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux… je savais quoi faire. Je l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres et l'entendit se plaindre agréablement à mon oreille. Elle vint aussitôt se coller à mon érection douloureuse.

- _Princesse ? _Fis-je tendrement, descendant avec lenteur le drap de son corps.

- _Kel' ? _Demanda-t-elle un peu sur ses gardes.

Je fis passer mes doigts le long de ses hanches, pour atterrir sur le bord de sa petite culotte bleue nuit. Elle souleva ses fesses et je fis glisser cette dernière sur ses jambes. J'étais heureux. Elle me laissait faire. J'avais envie de nouveau dans notre relation sexuelle. Voilà longtemps que je ne lui avais pas prodigué une gourmandise. Je m'abaissais au niveau de son corps. Elle écarta d'elle-même ses cuisses pour me laisser une vue imprenable sur son intimité. J'écartais délicatement ses lèvres intimes, avec mon pouce et mon index. Ma langue vint caresser sa peau avec douceur. Je fis tourner lentement. Ma princesse hoqueta. Elle avait le souffle coupé, erratique. Sa tête renversée à l'arrière. C'était un spectacle fabuleux. J'introduis un doigt, elle cria de surprise et attrapa violemment les draps autour d'elle. Seigneur cette fille était bandante.

J'en pouvais plus. Je lui écartais plus les cuisses et retira mon doigt. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux, mais je la pris de court en m'enfonçant violement en elle.

- _Putain !_ Lâcha-t-elle dans un râle sensuel. _Encore._

Je me retirais et me renfonça en elle avec force. J'allais venir… c'était trop bon. Tel un acharné, je la pénétrais avec force et rapidité.

- _Je peux plus !_ Murmura-t-elle dans un chuchotis.

- _Ne te retiens pas, princesse._ Lui dis-je difficilement, me déversant en elle dans un profond soupir d'extase.

_Point de vue Samantha._

Nous attendions près du hall. En fait, j'avais une vue imprenable sur l'entrée principale de l'hôtel. Rob et Kellan avait ordonné que je sois assise durant l'accueil des invités. A nos côtés, du moins à quelques pas de nous, mes trois « aides » attendaient avec beaucoup d'excitation nos ami(e)s « stars ».

- _Ashley vient d'atterrir !_ M'apprit Kellan, visualisant son téléphone avec attention.

- _Pile à l'heure._ Chantonnais-je.

La porte de l'hôtel s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, sur Nikkie Reed et son copain.

- _Salut tout le monde._ Dit-elle sautillant vers nous.

- _Salut blonde._ Rigola Rob, en l'étreignant.

- _La ferme l'Anglais !_ Cracha-t-elle souriante. _Les gars, voici Richard. Bébé, voici Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz et Samantha Delaney. _

- _L'organisatrice ?_ Demanda-t-il, rapidement.

- _Oui._ Couinais-je, lui tendant la main. Il me la serra sous l'œil méfiant des deux autres mâles.

- _Nikkie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… En bien._ Rajouta-il, devant ma petite mine.

- _Euh… d'accord. _

Autant dire que j'avais plus envie de regarder la dite blonde.

- _J'ai également travaillé sur la dernière publicité de Mathéos. C'est bien ton frère ?_ S'enquit-il.

- _En effet._ Souris-je.

- _Il m'a également beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton incroyable fiancé. _

- _« Incroyable fiancé » ?_ Quémanda Kellan, sur la défensive.

Richard sourit grandement, puis éclata de rire. On se regarda tous comme choqué, sauf Nikkie bien sûr.

- _D'accord. Mathéos m'a demandé de dire mots pour mots cette phrase. Il pensait que ça vous amuserait. Mais, c'est raté !_ Grimaça-t-il.

- _Quel con !_ Grognais-je.

- _Je n'aime plus trop ta famille._ Râla Kel', s'emparant de son téléphone une fois de plus

- _L'humour… tu connais ?_ Râlais-je à son encontre.

- _Celui des Delaney est infernal._ Cracha-t-il.

- _La ferme Lutz !_ Crachèrent Nikkie, Kristen et deux autres filles.

- _Quoi ? _Dit-il en se levant furieux.

- _Tu veux vraiment énerver ta femme enceinte, avant le mariage de ta meilleure amie ? Es tu suicidaire ? _Rajouta suspicieusement Kristen, l'enlaçant tout de même.

- _Complètement siphonné. _Confirma Rob, me lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

Je souris en embrassant Kristen à mon tour.

- _Comment vas ? _

- _Impeccable. Vous voulez connaître vos chambres ?_ M'empressais-je de demander, vérifiant la liste au passage.

- _Vous allez rester ici ?_ Quémanda timidement Nikkie.

Rob, Kellan et moi, acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- _D'accord, nous allons poser nos affaires, nous rafraichir et revenir. _

Je fis un rapide signe à Marc pour s'occuper de Kristen, Nikkie et Richard.

- _Dakota Fanning chambre 304._ Lui dis-je gentiment.

Célia alla directement vers elle et partir en direction de l'ascenseur.

- _Anna Kendrick… chambre 343. _

- _Merci, Samantha._ Elle me fit un grand sourire, puis suivit Patricia.

- _Très gentille fille._ Fis-je aux deux garçons.

- _Ouais… Anna est plutôt cool. Quant à Dakota, méfie-toi de son jeune âge. C'est une vrai petite peste…_ Me confia Kellan.

- _Surtout quand Kristen est dans le coin. Ce sont deux grandes chipies._ Continua Rob, frissonnant.

- _Euh… dois-je m'inquiéter pour le reste du séjour ?_ Stressais-je grandement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien dit. L'un retourna à son téléphone et l'autre regarda avec beaucoup d'insistance le magnifique plafond du hall d'entrée.

- _Merci pour votre intervention._ Chuchotais-je sévère. Kel' allait reprendre la parole, mais je me retournais déjà pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. La famille de Jackson.

Ce fut ainsi durant près de trois heures. Les ami(e)s, la famille, les imprévus de dernières minutes. Les photographes, les journalistes. Heureusement, nous avions mis sur pied un grand dispositif de sécurité. Lorsqu'Ashley arriva, elle m'emprisonna dans sa suite. Oubliant au passage de saluer tout ses invités et surtout ses fidèles camarades de jeu. Elle voulait à tout prix tout savoir et être prête pour ce soir. Je pouvais tout à fait la comprendre.

- _C'est un très bel hôtel. Et j'adore la chambre. _

Ash' s'émerveillait devant tant de beauté.

- _Alors, tu as pu tout réaliser ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle à moitié. Je savais au fond qu'elle avait totalement confiance, c'est surtout pour se rassurer.

- _Oui. Il ne manque plus que les beaux vêtements, les invités et les futurs mariés._ Souriais-je heureuse et fière de mon travail.

- _Je suis fière de toi._ Mais, je tiens à dire que je n'avais pas peur.

- _Bien sur !_ répondis-je levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Dois-_je m'inquiéter tout de même de quelque chose?

Je fis mine de réfléchir, puis une conversation me revint en mémoire.

- _Euh… Kristen et Dakota ? _

Ash' se leva de son siège et marcha en long, en large et en travers dans la pièce.

- _Ouais… dangereuses petites fouines._ Murmura-t-elle. _Elle risque de compromettre ma surprise._ Râla-t-elle.

- _Non. J'ai déjà tout réglé. Rob m'a promis de garder Kristen, prés de lui à ce moment précis. _

- _Ouais… Rob tiendra parole. Il a trop peur de te décevoir. _

- _« Me » décevoir ? C'est ton mariage._ La contredis-je.

- _Ton meilleur ami. _

- _« Mon meilleur ami » ? _

- _Tu vas vraiment répéter chaque mot ou phrase ?_ S'énerva Ashley_. Rob m'a parlé de toi… et il m'a dis t'aimer comme une sœur… comme une meilleure amie. Comme moi j'aime Kellan. Tu saisis petite baleine ?_ Débita-t-elle vivement. _Il ne voudra jamais te décevoir._

J' hochais vigoureusement la tête pour toute réponse. Ashley Green pouvait être très effrayante par moment. Attends… de quoi vient-elle de me traiter ?

- _Petite baleine ?_ Demandais-je, me levant de mon siège avec fougue.

Ashley me regarda moqueuse durant quelques secondes avant que nous explosions de rire. D'accord, j'étais une vrai petite baleine et cela allait être pire dans quelques semaines. Les joies de la grossesse, pensais-je résolue.

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Vous en voulez encore ?_**

**_ Alors... action, mais surtout vos réactions (rire)_**


	36. Chapter 35 : Un conte de fée

_**coucou, **_  
_** vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais entre le code (que j'ai eu lol) et les heures de conduite ... pas facile (en plus du travail)**_  
_** bref, j'ai quand réussis à finir le chapitre... **_  
_** bonne lecture et encore pardon !  
**_

_**:-p**_

* * *

**35 – Un conte de fée.**

/

_Point de vue Samantha._

Les deux filles étaient enfin prêtes. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, pour être certaine, d'être dans les temps. Quinze heure dix. Dans moins d'une heure, mon amie sera madame Rathbone, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un dernier regard sur Dakota et Kristen. Toutes les deux étaient en pleine conversation à messe basse.

- _Je serai dans la chambre 207. Soyez à quinze heures trente dans le hall. Merci._ Déclarais-je, me dirigeant à grand pas vers la porte.

- _Elle est beaucoup trop sérieuse._ Entendis-je Dakota chuchoter.

- _Peut-être que son bébé, la constipe ?_ Ricana Kirsten, se voulant discrète.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle qui voulait être si parfaite à mes yeux et à ceux de tout le monde. Elle cachait parfaitement bien son jeu. Je ne pris même pas la peine de leurs dirent le fond de ma pensé. C'était le mariage d'Ashley et Jackson, rien ne le gâcherait. Foi de Delaney, pestais-je me dirigeant vers la nouvelle chambre.

Celle-ci était réquisitionnée par pratiquement toutes les actrices de Twilight. Nikkie Reed (Rosalie), Julia Jones (Leah), Anna Kendrick (Jessica), Christian Serratos (Angela), Elizabeth Reaser (Esmée) et Tinsel Korev (Emily).

- _Te voilà !_ S'écria Nikkie folle de joie. _Nous sommes plus ou moins prêtes. Kellan me harcelle au téléphone. Il te cherche de partout… il fait toutes les chambres de l'hôtel ou presque._ Ricana-t-elle.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?_ Répondis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Les garçons veulent te montrer leurs costumes !_ Sourit-elle simplement. _Et Jackson t'attend pour pouvoir sortir. _Rajouta-t-elle.

- _Bien. _

- _Euh… pas tout à fait. _Grimaça-t-elle, lançant un regard peu amène à ma tenue.

- _J'ai pris plus de poids que prévu. Ma robe… trop petite !_ Lui signalais-je tristement.

En effet, j'avais voulu mettre ma robe de cocktail avant la préparation des invités. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise n'arrivant pas à entrer dans celle-ci. Toutes les filles avaient arrêté leurs conversations pour nous écouter. Maintenant, elles me dévisageaient gravement.

- _Tu ne peux pas y aller en pantalon !_ Râla subitement Anna.

J' hochais les épaules pour toute réponse. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

- _Ne bouge pas._ Déclara Nikkie, avant de sortir de la pièce à toute allure.

- _Je dois voir les garçons en salle 310. Vous pouvez transmettre le message ?_ Elles hochèrent la tête, toujours en me dévisageant.

Le spectacle devant moi était grandiose. Kellan essayant de faire un nœud de cravate à Robert. Splendide. Je me grattais la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Les deux hommes sursautèrent comme deux enfants pris en faute.

- _Besoin d'aide ?_ Demandai-je, un grand sourire le visage.

- _Pitié !_ Répondit Robert s'approchant de moi. _Kellan a failli m'égorger déjà déjà deux fois._

- _Félicitations balance !_ Lâcha faussement colérique mon homme, m'adressant tout de même un sourire d'excuse.

- _D'accord Monsieur grognon et Monsieur en colère._

Je refis avec dextérité le nœud de cravate à Robert, celui-ci avait un peu peur pour son cou, mais arborait un sourire franc.

- _Voici ! _

- _Génial, merci Sam._ Chantonna Robert, allant mettre ses chaussures.

- _Coucou !_ Fis-je à mon amoureux.

Il vint aussitôt me prendre dans ses bras et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- _Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?_ S'enquit-il.

- _Non. Pas pour le moment. Tout se passe plutôt bien. _

- _D'accord, alors tu devrais aller voir Jackson. Il ne tient plus en place le pauvre homme. _Rigola Kel', suivit de près par Robert.

- _D'accord. Vous n'avez qu'à descendre. Et dites à Nikkie que je suis avec Jay. _

- _Oui chef !_ Hurlèrent-t-il, avec un beau salut militaire

- _Idiots._ M'écriais-je sortant de la chambre.

Dans cette journée, le plus long aura été les trajets entre les chambres. Un vrai calvaire mais aussi une perte de temps.

- _Salut._ Fis-je, en entrant dans la pièce où notre futur marié se préparait.

- _Samantha._ Souffla-t-il soulagé. _Quand pourrais-je rejoindre les autres ?_

- _Maintenant !_ Répondis-je, devant sa petite moue tristounette.

- _Merci mon Dieu. J'ai bien cru devenir dingue_.

Nous allions sortir de la chambre, lorsque Nikkie s'y engouffra avec Anna.

- _Le directeur de l'hôtel, nous a prêté cette robe. _Débita-t-elle le souffle court. _Il voulait te la donner, mais n'a jamais eu l'occasion. _

- _Merci. _Chuchotais-je, mal à l'aise.

Jackson me regarda étrangement quelques secondes, avant de me montrer le paravent au fond de la salle. Je m'y engouffrais rapidement sans rechigner. Une fois habillée, je fis face au futur marié et mes deux « amies ».

- _Allons-y !_

- _Tu es magnifique…_ chuchota Jackson, m'emboitant le pas.

- _Kel' va être à tes pieds._ Rigola Anna.

- _Il l'est déjà le pauvre homme._ Enchaina Nikkie écroulée de rire.

- _Assez parlé de moi et de mon amoureux. Y 'a un mariage à célébrer._ Grommelais-je, alors que les trois commèrent essayaient de reprendre leur sérieux.

La robe était plus que belle. Une robe vert pomme dos nu, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Heureusement, j'avais encore mes petites ballerines noires. J'avais déjà horriblement mal au pied.

Sur notre passage nous en profitions pour récupérer les derniers retardataires. Une fois dans le hall, je pu voir l'étendue des invités. Impressionnant. C'était infernal toute cette foule, tout ce brouhaha. Je me faufilais comme je pouvais, pour me retrouver devant la grande porte, Jackson à mon bras.

- _Ouvrez !_ Demandais-je à mes trois « employés ».

Une fois les portes grandes ouvertes ce fut le grand silence, suivit par des applaudissements, sifflets, mais surtout des « Wahoo » et des « Stupéfiants ».

J'étais fière de moi. L'ancienne salle de réception n'existait plus. Nous n'étions même plus dans l'hôtel parisien. Il ne restait qu'une forêt. Des arbres hauts, touchant le plafond par endroit, décorés d'un tissu noir et d'étoiles scintillantes, créées par rétroprojecteur. De l'herbe sur le sol, des fleurs de différentes couleurs et de formes par milliers. Des bancs en bois, des troncs d'arbres servant de table ou de chaises. Des petites lumières d'ambiances, retraçant la même luminosité qu'une forêt. Le bruit d'oiseaux, d'une chute d'eau.

- _C'est impossible._ Entendis-je murmurer Jackson complètement ébahi.

- _Ça te plait ?_ Réussis-je à demander le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

- _C'est… il n'y a pas de mot. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde fantastique._ M'informa-t-il.

- _C'est l'effet recherché. Un joli mariage de contes de fées pour des créatures fantastiques._ Lui appris-je alors qu'il me serrait étroitement contre lui.

- _Le ventre._ Couinais-je, sentant sa force m'enfermer davantage.

- _Oups… pardon ! _

Beaucoup de personnes étaient entrées dans la pièce pour y voir mieux.

- _C'est impressionnant._ Hurla pratiquement Robert, me retenant par les épaules. _Tu es fabuleuse. _

- _Tu en doutais encore ?_ Râla Kellan, en m'extirpant des mains de Rob. Ce dernier bougonna quelques mots dans sa barbe, alors que Kel' m'embrassait avec passion.

- _Kel' !_ Le grondais-je tel un enfant.

- _S'il te plait._ Pleura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il me fallu toute la volonté du monde pour le repousser.

- _Je n'ai pas fini mon travail._ Chuchotais-je, l'enlaçant.

Il me lâcha résigné.

- _Vas t'amuser avec tes amis… _lui soufflais-je, quittant la salle de réception.

Je devais aller chercher la personne la plus importante pour réussir ce mariage. Ashley.

/

_Point de vue Kellan._

Ma princesse était partie chercher la mariée. Je n'en revenais toujours pas du travail spectaculaire que ma petite femme enceinte avait effectué. Tout était tellement beau et réaliste.

- _Bonjour, puis-je vous prendre en photo avec le futur mari ? _Demanda gentiment le photographe attitré.

- _Bien sur !_ Répondis-je souriant.

Nous rejoignîmes Jackson, un peu plus loin. Ce dernier regardait l'immense pièce avec dévotion.

- _Mec ta femme c'est la plus douée._ Lâcha véritablement ému Jackson.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me remercia une fois de plus.

- _J'ai rien fait !_ Rigolais-je, complètement détendu.

- _Tu l'as amené dans nos vies. C'est assez suffisant pour un tas de muscle dans ton genre._ M'éclaira Jay, presque la larme à l'œil.

- _D'accord. Arrêtons ici la séance émotion. Prenons plutôt des pauses viriles. _Soufflais-je, faisant signe au photographe de mitrailler.

Beaucoup nous avaient rejoints à cet instant. Nos proches amis, du moins. Je voyais bien la famille de Jay dans un coin, nous regardant presque mauvais. Ils détestaient les super stars et Robert et Kristen encore plus.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir comme Ash' arrive à tenir face à eux. En parlant de Rob, je le voyais un peu tendu et légèrement en retrait. Pas son genre. Du moins, pas tout le temps. Je laissais les gars en plein délire et alla le rejoindre.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, L'anglais ?_ Lui soufflais-je essayant d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules, nonchalamment.

- _T'es constipé ?_ Continuais-je, sans pour autant me démonter.

Ce type fallait toujours le pousser à bout pour connaitre le fond de sa pensée. Cela ma petite femme y arrivait du premier coup. Je le vis grimacer davantage à ma réplique, ce qui ne me rassura pas sur son état.

- _Non. Personne n'est constipé. Simplement du mal avec le comportement de ma soit disant petite amie._ Débita-t-il vivement.

- _Le comportement ?_ Continuais-je, jouant l'ignorant.

Il souffla résolu, puis passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Pas bon signe, pensais-je instinctivement.

- _Quand Dakota est dans un rayon d' un kilomètre de Kristen… elle se la joue ado débile. Je déteste ça ! _M'apprit-il, mâchoires contractées.

Il attrapa un verre de couleur jaune, posé sur un « tronc-arbre » et le porta rapidement à ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient d'une tristesse infinie. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état.

- _Je n'y arrive plus !_ Dit-il la voix brisée_. J'ai essayé de garder le contrôle en la voyant faire. Mais… aujourd'hui… c'est insupportable ! _

- _Rob, tu peux avoir confiance en moi et également en Samantha._ Lui dis-je simplement.

Que pouvais-je dire de plus, de toute façon ?

- _Je sais !_ Reprit-il, un peu plus calmement_. On en reparle demain. Ce soir, c'est le mariage d'Ash et Jay, personne n'arrivera à le gâcher. Même pas Kristen, Dakota ou les parents de Jackson._ Finit-il dans un petit sourire.

J'avais respecté le choix de mon ami, en prenant sur moi. Je ne savais pas toute l'histoire. Cependant, j'allais devoir passer un quart de la soirée à surveiller Miss ado et pré-ado. D'ailleurs, les deux filles ne faisaient pas l'unanimité ce soir.

Le petit ami de Nikkie et Taylor _(Lautner)_ essayaient de les calmer sur les verres d'alcool. J'allais pour les aider quand je vis Rob s'en charger. Pauvre homme, pensais-je le voyant discuter vivement avec sa compagne. Cette fille était devenue le diable en une journée. Pathétique. Je savais qu'elle était étrange des fois, mais là… c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

- _Ta petite femme a fait un travail énorme ! _Entendis-je Daniel _(Cudmore) _me dire tout sourire.

- _Merci. _Répondis-je fièrement.

A ses côtés Charlie _(Bewley)_ et Cameron _(Bright)._ D'ailleurs, Charlie me tendit une coupe de ce fameux breuvage jaune.

- _Je penserais à elle, pour mon mariage. _Rigola Daniel.

- _Oh… vraiment ? _

- _Ouais… faut juste que je demande à ma copine de m'épouser avant. _Continua-t-il joyeux.

- _Fais donc ça !_ Lâcha aussitôt Charlie moqueur.

Il porta son attention sur la salle, cherchant quelqu'un visiblement.

- _Sinon, j'aurais le droit de danser avec « femme-enceinte ». _

Celle-là, je la voyais venir de loin.

- _Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander._ Rigolais-je, lui montrant Sam près de l'entrée de la « forêt ».

/

_Point de vue Samantha._

J'entrais dans la chambre d'Ashley sans frapper.

- _Te voilà, enfin !_ Hurla-t-elle hystériquement.

Je grimaçais aussitôt, ayant même des frissons dans tout le corps.

- _Tu_ _sais que c'est mon mariage ?_ Rugit-elle une fois de plus.

- _Oui._ Couinais-je sur mes gardes.

- _Alors, pourquoi ma meilleure amie ne vient pas me faire un câlin ?_ Rouspéta-t-elle, comme une petite enfant.

Je pouffais presque comme une collégienne, allant la serrer dans mes bras.

- _Ash' où est ta famille ?_ M'inquiétais-je, voyant la pièce littéralement vide.

- _Ils me stressaient trop._ Sourit-elle simplement.

- _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_ Lâchais-je aussi souriante qu'elle.

- _Parce que nous sommes pareilles. _

Je grimaçais, puis pouffa une seconde fois. Vive les hormones.

- _Quoi ?, tu aurais réagi comme moi. Attend ton mariage et on en reparlera._ Rigola-t-elle.

- _Kellan voudra attendre avec le bébé. Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne serais pas madame Lutz, avant longtemps._ L'informais-je tristement.

- _Bien sur que si ! Kellan t'aime. Vous aime !_ reprit-elle posant sa main sur mon gros ventre. _Il va te le demander, alors ne soit pas trop surprise et patiente un peu. _

- _Quand ?_ Hurlais-je étonnée.

- _Ça, il ne me l'a pas dit !_ Dit-elle, dans un haussement d'épaules. _Tu peux m'aider à mettre ma robe ?_ Continua-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

Nous avions installé une arche couverte de fleurs rose-blanche et de branches, le maire que j'avais fait venir de Jacksonville nous attendait déjà. Je fis signe à la pianiste de commencer à jouer. Elle s'exécuta sur la seconde. Elle joua la magnifique chanson d'Enya, The River Sings, celle utilisée pour le seigneur des anneaux. Je savais qu'Ashley adorait cette musique. Je pris la main de Jackson et l'invita à prendre place. Je le sentais un peu stressé, je pensais que c'était normal. Pourtant un sourire idiot sillonnait son visage. Tout le monde prit rapidement place. Je lui donnais légèrement les mains moites. J'avais laissé Ashley avec son père et je commençais à regretter un peu. Je me mis en retrait attendant la suite. Le premier couple à entrer dans « ma petite forêt » fut, le frère de Jackson, Ryann avec à son bras, sa sœur Kelly. Suivit de près par le frère d'Ashley, Joe, et la sœur de Jay, Brittney. Le dernier couple était composé de Ryann le dernier frère de la fratrie Rathbone et de sa petite amie. La pianiste fini son morceau et me demanda l'autorisation pour la marche nuptiale. J'acquiesçais d'un sourire ému.

Nous attendîmes quelques secondes pour voir enfin le doux visage d'Ashley passer entre les branches, les feuilles et les fleurs. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu la pièce, sauf en croquis. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe blanc/or, ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et relevés. Des perles incrustées dans les cheveux. Tout était parfait. Elle était parfaite. Ashley était plus belle que jamais. Un sourire immense se peint alors sur son visage, lorsqu'elle vit au bout du chemin d'herbe et de pétales de roses rouges, son futur mari. Ashley se maintient encore plus fortement à son père. Il la déposa alors gentiment près de Jay et lui donna sa fille. Tout était tellement impeccable à cet instant. Aucune fausse note.

Les invités avaient gentiment commenté la beauté d'Ashley. Le couple quant à eux, ne se lâchait pas un instant du regard.

- _Princesse ! _Chuchota mon homme, tendrement à mon oreille.

Il fit reposer mon dos contre son torse. Entoura ses bras forts et musclés autour de ma taille et de mon joli ventre.

Le prêtre prit enfin la parole, lorsque le silence fut fait. Il remercia tout le monde pour s'être déplacé pour un tel événement. Puis, enchaina avec les articles du code civil, mentionnant les devoirs mutuels du couple. Ce fut ensuite le moment important, les paroles de l'engagement du mariage.

- _Monsieur Monroe Jackson Rathbone V, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Ashley Michèle Grenne ? _

- _Oui._ Décréta-t-il fortement.

Certains rires et des « bravos mon gars » fusèrent dans la salle. Le maire sourit ainsi que les deux futurs époux.

- _Mademoiselle Ashley Michèle Grenne, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux monsieur Monroe Jackson Rathbone V ?»_

- _Oui._ Cria-t-elle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de fous rires dans « ma forêt paradisiaque ». Kellan rigolait fortement et rajouta un « idiote » à l'attention de son amie. J'avais un sourire idiot sur le visage quand le prêtre reprit.

Jay prit l'anneau que lui tendit sa sœur et le passa au doigt d'Ashley. Ash' fit de même avec lui quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Au nom de la loi, je vous déclare mari et femme. _

Des « Hourra » et des cris de joie se firent une fois de plus entendre. J'avais plus l'impression d'être devant un match de baseball qu'autre chose.

- _Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !_ Hurla littéralement le maire pour se faire entendre.

Les deux époux, se sautèrent aussitôt dessus.

- _A nous !_ Rétorqua Kellan, me tournant dans ses bras. Sans que je ne réagisse, ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes avec ferveur.

J'eu juste le temps de voir Jackson faire tourner sa femme devant les invités avant qu'une masse d'hommes s'abatte sur eux.

Après la cérémonie, j'avais demandé à mes « aides » de transférer avec tact et délicatesse, les invités de la « forêt » à la « salle de bal ». Une tente de toile fine avait été montée, donnant ainsi sur le grand jardin de l'hôtel. Une partie avait été réquisitionnée pour les tables à manger et chaises, l'autre pour la piste de danse. Entre ces deux parties, un orchestre symphonique, qui se partagerait la place avec le groupe de Jackson. Les invités avaient donc le choix entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur.

Kellan m'avait ensuite ordonné de m'assoir. Il est vrai que je souffrais plus que ce matin. Mes jambes étaient en coton et mon ventre tirait davantage.

- _Tu es sure d'aller bien ? _Quémanda Kellan, inquiet.

- _Oui, promis… à la première douleur, je file au lit. _

Il n'avait dit mot. Je voulais finir le mariage de ma meilleure amie, ni plus ni moins. La première danse du couple avait eu lieu. C'était vraiment émouvant de les voir ainsi tout les deux. Ils étaient tellement heureux. Plusieurs couples avaient rejoints le centre de piste pour danser.

- _Pouvons-nous servir les verres de champagne ? _

- _Oui._ Répondis-je à Marc, mon seul employé masculin.

Il repartit aussitôt. _Patricia quant à elle, était venue se renseigner pour servir l'entrée et les amuses bouches._

- _Dans cinq minutes. Merci._ Avais-je rajouté sous le regard toujours inquisiteur de Kellan.

Robert était venu nous rejoindre avec trois autres personnes. Aucune planification de table n'avait été effectuée. Ordre des mariés. Ils ne voulaient imposer à personnes leurs voisins de table.

Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser et Billy Burke, prirent place face à nous.

- _Un très beau mariage !_ Me félicita Elizabeth sincèrement.

- _Merci._ Couinais-je portant ma main à mon ventre.

Kellan siffla entre ses dents, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon état.

- _J'ai juste faim._ Murmurais-je à son attention.

- _J'y vais._ Décréta Rob, déjà hors de mon champ de vision.

- _Je ne suis pas handicapée !_ Rouspétais-je.

- _Ecoute. Tu restes assise ici pour finir ton boulot ou je t'emmène dans la chambre pour t'allonger ? Pas d'autres choix possibles._ Décréta plus que sérieusement mon amoureux.

- _Bien._ M'irritais-je, tandis que Marc servait le champagne aux invités.

- _Un jus d'orange ?_ Quémanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à mon tour.

- _S'il vous plait !_

Il déposa prestement un verre de jus d'orange glacé devant moi. Il me fit un grand sourire, puis repartit à sa tache.

Rob posa une assiette de hors d'œuvre et de petites bouchées devant moi.

- _Mange._ M'indiqua-t-il vivement.

- _Oui, chef ! _Rétorquais-je sèchement.

Je ne voulais pas être méchante ou antipathique avec eux, mais je ne supportais pas d'être si impuissante face à mon corps.

- _Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! _dis-je à Kellan.

- _Je sais. _Sourit-il fièrement.

- _Crétin… toi et tes spermatozoïdes ! _

- _Tu ne disais pas ça ce matin. _Rigola-t-il.

Toute la table se mit à rire face à notre échange. Je grognais encore plus. Dans mon malheur, je n'avais pas vu arriver Alex Meraz, Bronson Pelletier et Kowa Gordon.

- _Toujours à faire le pitre Kellan ? _Rigola ce dernier.

- _Faut bien. Je n'ai pas très envie de la mettre plus de mauvaise humeur. _

- _Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur… Je ne veux juste pas passer pour fille faible. _

- _Tu es enceinte… rien à voir avec la fille faible. _M'informa-t-il, m'embrassant délicatement du bout des lèvres. Pourquoi ce type avait toujours réponse à tout ? Pouvais-je continuer à être désagréable avec cet homme ? Non, sans aucun doute.

Nous passâmes ainsi le reste de la soirée avec nos amis proches ou non. Jackson et Ashley m'avaient remerciée longuement. Kellan faisait attention au moindre de mes gestes. Rob anticipait la moindre de mes demandes.

J'avais quand même pu danser avec Kellan, Robert, Jackson et après une longue discutions avec Charlie. Rob avait également chanté comme prévu avec le groupe de Jay, les 100monkeys. Un pur bonheur. Par contre, je n'avais pas revu Kristen et Dakota de la soirée. Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu.

Ce fut après le gâteau et les dernières photos, que Kellan m'ordonna de me mettre au lit. Je ne lui fis pas répéter. Loin de là. J'étais extenuée. J'avais de toute façon, remplit pleinement mon contrat. Un mariage parfait, pour des personnes parfaites.

* * *

**_Alors ? Je continue ? _**

**_Même si, "a mon avis" ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre ... _**

**_un ou peut-être deux ! (faut bien une fin quand même)_**

**_je sais je suis tout entant triste que vous... _**

**_mais j'ai déjà une belle idée pour ma prochaine fics (du lemon garanti)_**

**_patience ! ;-)  
_**


	37. Chapter 36 : Par amour

**_Un nouveau chapitre tout beau et pleine de révélation... _**  
**_Par contre je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ma fiction touche pratiquement à sa fin ! _**

**_Un chapitre supplémentaire... et le grand The End !_**

**_Je suis en plein dans une nouvelle fiction... change de personnage ! _**  
**_Certainement qu'il y aura un tome 2 pour Le prix de la délivrance... à méditer. _**

**_bisous a tout le monde et bonne lecture. _**  
**_Sabrina._**

* * *

**36 – Par amour.**

/

_Point de vue Samantha._

/

J'avais fait un rêve divin. Mon bébé était né en parfaite santé. J'avais accouché d'une petite-fille. Elle ressemble à son papa. Du moins, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds bouclés. Dans mon rêve elle devait avoir deux à trois ans.

- **_Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?_** Demanda d'une voix douce et envoutante mon amour.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Il était magnifiquement beau. La couverture lui arrivait au niveau de sa taille me cachant son sexe. Dans la nuit, Kellan m'avait fait l'amour avec douceur et lenteur. J'avais eu mon premier orgasme multiple. J'avais surtout cru mourir de plaisir.

- **_J'ai rêvé de notre prochaine vie !_** Chuchotai-je

- **_Était-elle agréable ?_** Continua-t-il, un petit sourire en coin

- **_Parfait. Nous avions une fille !_**

- **_J'en serais plus qu'heureux._** M'informa-t-il, m'attirant contre son corps nu, d'ailleurs nous l'étions tous les deux.

- **_Je t'aime !_** Déclara Kellan, embrassant mon front.

- **_Moi aussi, je suis impatient d'être à la prochaine échographie. J'ai hâte de savoir le sexe de notre premier enfant._**

- **_Je sais. Je suis tout autant impatient. Mais, ne serais-tu pas déçue si c'est un garçon ?_** Demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- **_Non._** M'écriais-je. **_Fille ou garçon, ça restera notre bébé. je l'aime tellement fort déjà._** Lui révélais-je les larmes aux yeux

- **_Princesse ! Je ne veux juste pas que tu te fasses de fou scénario sur notre avenir, pour ensuite te faire de la peine. _**

- **_Je n'en aurais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. _**

Kellan pris d'assaut ma bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Aussitôt, mon bas-ventre s'enflamma. Cependant, pas comme lorsque je ressens du plaisir ou une envie folle de son corps. Non, cette fois c'est une vraie inflammation interne.

- **_Kel'!_** M'alarmais-je, en sentant un liquide couler le long de mes cuisses.

- **_ Oui ?_** Dit-il, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- **_J'ai … aie !_** Criai-je fortement, me tenant le ventre tellement le coup ressenti me fit mal.

- **_Sam ?_** S'inquiéta Kellan vivement.

- **_J'ai mal !_** Hurlais-je

Kellan éjecta dans la seconde la couverture de sur notre corps. Ce que j'y vis me pétrifia. Du sang s'écoulait d'entre mes cuisses.

- **_Non Seigneur pas ça !_** Murmura mon amoureux comme foudroyé.

Je pleurais de douleur et de mal-être. Je ne voulais pas perdre l'enfant. Mon premier bébé. Et surtout pas le bébé de Kellan. J'avais déjà tellement souffert pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur nous ? Kellan déposa un drap sur mon corps nu ce qui me fit quitter l'horreur des yeux. Il attrapa vivement le téléphone sur la table de nuit et composa un numéro.

- **_Kellan Lutz. Il nous faut un médecin ou une ambulance d'urgence ! _**Débuta-t-il, tandis qu'un nouveau coup, me fit hurler.

- **_Dépêchez-vous !_** Supplia-t-il.

Il raccrocha, prit son bas de pyjama et l'enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il récupéra un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et l'approcha de mes lèvres les premières gouttes me brûlèrent la gorge.

- **_J'ai mal !_** Pleurnichais-je, mon regard s'encra au sien.

- **_Ça va aller princesse… je suis la !_** Il m'embrassa sur le front, alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

Kellan sauta sur ses pieds et fut à la porte en trois enjambées.

- **_Je suis le médecin de l'hôtel._** Lui indiqua un homme d'environ la quarantaine, une sacoche à la main.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'un homme autre que mon compagnon ou Alex, me voit nu. Mais, avais-je vraiment le choix ?

- **_Samantha… Je vais devoir soulever le drap… vous êtes d'accord ?_**

- **_Oui !_** Répondis-je difficilement.

Le médecin leva délicatement le drap jusqu'à ma taille.

- **_D'accord. Ce n'est rien de grave. Vous devez juste essayer de vous calmer. Monsieur Lutz ?_**

- **_Oui !_** Murmura mon amoureux soucieux.

- **_Vous pouvez m'apporter de l'eau tiède et une serviette ? _**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.

- **_Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est la première alerte, en quelque sorte. Votre corps, votre bébé vous avertit d'un éventuel danger. _**

- **_Je ne comprends pas. _**Pleurais-je.

- **_Une bonne dose de stress, de la fatigue… Votre corps en fait trop. Il a besoin de se reposer._** Chuchota-t-il, tandis que mon amoureux rapportait bac d'eau et des serviettes.

- **_Merci ! Vous pouvez vous installer près de votre compagne et la prendre dans vos bras. _**

Kel hésita une fraction de seconde, puis il prit place sur le lit à ma droite. Il ne quitta pas une seconde mon ventre des yeux. Il avait dû pleurer aussi, parce qu'il avait les yeux rouge.

- **_Bébé tout ira bien._** Lui soufflais-je.

Il embrassa ma tempe pour toute réponse. Le médecin s'appliqua à me nettoyer.

- **_Je vais vous faire une injection, pour que vous puissiez reprendre des forces et surtout reposer votre corps ! _**

- **_Merci docteur. _**Déclara Kellan lentement.

- **_Aucun problème. Par contre à votre réveil vous devriez aller à l'hôpital. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Déglutis-je, voyant la seringue près de mon bras.

- **_Pour nous assurer de la bonne santé de votre enfant. Ne laissons rien de coté. _**

J'acquiesçais dans une parfaite grimace, alors que le liquide du « dodo » était injecté dans mon corps.

/

_Point de vue Kellan._

La femme de ma vie. Celle qui portait mon enfant, venait de s'endormir. Je ne sais comment cela à pu se produire. Elle était mon tout, ainsi que l'être qui grandit dans son ventre. J'ai faillis perdre ce précieux cadeau. Le médecin était parti aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Je l'avais remercié inlassablement. Je caressais délicatement les cheveux de Sam, quand je reçu un appel. Sans la quitter des yeux je répondis. Tel un automate.

- **_Allo ! _**

- **_Salut frangin ! Comment vont ta fiancée et ton bébé ?_**

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues. Comment dire, expliquer à mon frère la situation.

- **_Mieux. _**Répondis-je un gémissement dans la voix.

- **_Kel' ?_** S'inquiéta aussitôt Ethan.

- **_Le bébé nous a fait une petite frayeur… mais tout va mieux maintenant. _**

- **_Comment ça ?_** S'étonna-t-il tristement.

- **_Sam est très fatiguée… le bébé et surtout son corps lui ont donné une première alerte. _**

- **_Kellan qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? _**Murmura-t-il désemparé.

- **_Elle… elle a saigné ! _**Chuchotais-je la gorge nouée.

Je revoyais encore l'image de la scène. Elle hurlant de douleur, le sang coulant de son utérus. Un vrai calvaire.

- **_Grâce au ciel tout va bien. Le médecin lui a donné des médicaments. Elle dort profondément. _**Lui expliquais-je.

- **_Vous rentrez quand ? _**

- **_Deux jours._** Soufflais-je le cœur lourd. **_Sam restera avec moi ensuite. Je vais tout faire pour l'obliger à arrêter le travail. _**

- **_Tu as raison. J'en parle dés aujourd'hui à Lindsay. _**

- **_Merci, Ethan. _**

- **_De rien. Embrasse les futurs Lutz de ma part… et courage. Il me tarde de vous revoir. _**

- **_Nous aussi. _**

Il avait déjà raccroché.

Ma princesse commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Ce qui réchauffa mon cœur. Cette fille était devenue tout en si peu de temps. Elle était ma vie à présent.

/

_Point de vue Samantha._

Mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. J'étais impuissante. Une plainte franchit mes lèvres, alors qu'on embrassait tendrement ma tête.

- **_Doucement, princesse ! _**Chuchota Kellan à mon oreille.

Il m'attira un peu plus contre lui, faisant toujours attention à mon ventre.

- **_Le bébé n'a rien ? _**Quémandais-je la bouche pâteuse.

- **_Normalement, non. Mais, nous devrions aller à l'hôpital pour en être certains. _**

- **_J'ai faim. _**L'informais-je, les yeux toujours clos.

J'entendis lointainement Kellan commander notre repas.

/

_Point de vue Kellan._

Un petit coup à la porte vint interrompre ma contemplation de Sam. Je caressais depuis deux ou trois heures son ventre. C'était tellement doux.

Je me dégageais à contre cœur de sa chaleur pour ouvrir la porte. Rob le visage dur, les mains accrochées férocement à sa touffe de cheveux.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_** L'intimais-je à moitié surpris.

- **_Kristen._** Souffla-t-il.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?_** Murmurais-je, l'invitant à entrer.

Je ne voulais pas rester éloigné de ma princesse. Du moins, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule.

- **_Sam dort encore ?_** Dit-il très étonnée.

- **_Oui… nous avons eu un petit souci ce matin… un médecin lui a donné un produit pour dormir._** Soufflais-je en reprenant ma place près de Samantha.

- **_Un gros problème ?_** S'enquit rapidement mon ami, le visage abattu, soucieux.

- **_Oui et non._** du moins faut qu'on surveille l'état des deux maintenant.

- **_Elle a faillis le perdre ? _**Lâcha-t-il péniblement.

Une petite alerte. Lui confiais-je. alors, qu'a fais ta copine ? Interrogeais-je, voulant penser à autre chose qu'à la perte probable de notre premier enfant.

- **_Dakota et elle sont sorties hier soir. Après le mariage. Y a des photos dans tous les magazines de leur sortie nocturne. _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Tous disent plus ou moins la même chose : « Kristen Stewart et Dakota Fanning désertent le mariage de leur ami pour un club de strip-tease ». _**

Je sifflais entre mes dents. Les connes.

- **_Le souci c'est que Dakota est mineur. Kristen risque gros sur ce coup là. _**

- **_Tant pis pour elle. A un moment faut qu'elle soit mature. Tout ne repose pas sur leurs gamineries. _**

- **_Je vais rompre avec elle. _**

- **_Je sais… du moins Sam s'en doutait. _**

- **_Tu penses que je fais le bon choix ? _**Bredouilla-t-il.

- **_Je n'ai pas à te dicter tes choix… mais, l'aimes tu comme au début ? l'aimes tu comme j'aime Sam ? _**

Rob regarda ma princesse avec tendresse, puis notre position.

- **_Non. En fait, je n'ai jamais ressenti le tiers de votre amour. _**Conclu-t-il accablé.

Un silence paisible fit place. Rob réfléchissait à grande vitesse. Surement à comment expliquer et dire les choses à Kristen. A sa famille. Mais également aux journalistes, à ses fans.

- **_Tu devrais prendre une douche ! _**Décréta-t-il au bout d'un long moment.**_ Ça te détendrait. _**

- **_Je ne veux pas la laisser seul. _**

- **_Elle ne le sera pas. Je reste avec elle. Prend ton temps. Au moindre problème, je t'appelle. _**

- **_D'accord. Dès qu'elle se réveille… tu me le dis. _**

- **_Pas de souci. _**

Je me levais à regret du lit et tapota gentiment sur le dos de mon ami. Il allait avoir besoin de nous, comme nous de lui.

/

_Point de vue Samantha._

Je pense m'être rendormie parce qu'il faisait nuit lorsque mes yeux décidèrent enfin de se rouvrir définitivement.

J'étais seule dans le lit. Je me mis difficilement sur mes coudes. Rob me regardait intensément depuis le canapé face à notre lit.

- **_Bonsoir._** Le saluais-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Coucou._** Répondit-il, se levant sur ses grandes jambes. **_Comment tu te sens ? _**

- **_Bizarre._** Lui confiais-je. **_J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un train._**

- **_A ce point ? _**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je. **_Ça doit être à cause du médicament. _**

- **_Oui. Le doc, t'as bien calmée._** Rigola-t-il doucement.

Je fis le tour de la pièce avec mes petits yeux affaiblis.

- **_Il est à la salle de bain._** M'informa calmement Rob.

- **_D'accord. Je crois, que j'en aurai bien besoin aussi. _**

Rob se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il entra sans frapper ce qui me surprit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes sortaient de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il me vit, mon amoureux me fit un sourire éclatant, pourtant ce sourire n'atteint pas son regard. Il était soucieux, voire en colère.

- **_Une douche princesse ? _**

- **_Oui mon prince._** Souris-je, attendant qu'il se penche pour me porter.

J'avais le rouge aux joues voyant le drap glisser le long de mon corps. Kellan quand à lui avait une simple serviette autour de la taille. Le corps mouillé. C'était totalement orgasmique. Grace au ciel, Rob était sorti de la chambre. Je fis passer mes bras autour de son cou et hop, ce dernier me transporta telle une mariée.

- **_Après nous descendrons manger._** Déclara-t-il. **_Tu as déjà loupé deux repas._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'étonnais-je.

- **_J'en ai bien peur, bébé._** Bredouilla-t-il tristement.

Il me posa sur un petit tabouret et alla jusqu'à la douche italienne. Il tourna les robinets d'eau jusqu'à la bonne température. Je le vis par la suite, retirer sa serviette. Splendide. Je devais avoir un regard lubrique lorsqu'il se retourna puisqu'il me sourit grandement. Je me raccrochais à son corps, tandis qu'il me soulevait, ainsi que mon siège de fortune.

- **_Je peux me mettre debout. _**Soupirais-je.

- **_Très bien. Néanmoins, que pour la douche. _**

- **_Bien. _**Cédais-je, pas vraiment heureuse.

J'avais comme l'impression d'être invalide. L'eau me fit un bien immense, mon amoureux me soutenait tout de même contre son corps musclé et mouillé. Kel' m'aida patiemment à me laver. Puis, à m'habiller. J'optais pour une robe évasée s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux.

- **_Prête ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et je me retrouvait de nouveau telle une mariée, dans les bras de son époux.

Dans le couloir, nous ne vîmes pas grand monde. Par contre ce fut différent en arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- **_Mademoiselle Delaney !_** Heureux de vous voir en parfaite santé.

- **_Merci !_** Dis-je timidement.

Est-ce que tout l'hôtel était au courant de ma prestation ?

- **_Je vous laisse vous ravitailler._** Continua-t-il gentiment.

Je lui fis un faible sourire, tandis que mon homme le remerciait une fois de plus.

Il poussa avec son épaule la porte nous menant au restaurant. Il y avait pratiquement tout le monde. Ashley, Jackson se trouvait à la même table que Dakota, Kristen et Justin _(Chon/Eric Yorkie)._

Un peu plus sur notre droite. Rob, Nikkie, Richard son petit ami, Chaske _(Spencer/__Sam Uley__)_ et Elizabeth _(__Reaser/Esme Cullen)._ Malheureusement plus de place. Mon amoureux prit la direction de nous mené à la table, près d'eux. Je le remerciais promptement d'un baiser dans le cou. Kellan s'installa à une chaise, me gardant sur ses genoux.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Taylor _(Lautner/Jacob Black), _Alex _(Meraz/Paul),_ Bronson _(Pelletier/Jared)_ et Kiowa _(Gordon/Embry)._

- **_Quoi de neuf les amoureux ?_** Quémanda ce dernier, portant un verre à sa bouche.

- **_Comme d'hab. !_** Rétorqua mon ange.

D'accord, ils n'étaient pas tous au courant. Dieu merci.

On déposa deux assiettes bien garnies devant nous.

- **_Tu es le meilleur._** Décrétais-je les larmes aux yeux, en portant mon regard sur Robert.

Ce type était au petit soin pour moi.

- **_Mange tout. _**Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Il allait repartir, mais mon homme lui ordonna de prendre une chaise. Ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

/

Kellan était au téléphone avec Alex le doc. Il devait certainement demander des conseils, des réponses à ses doutes. Anna _(Kendrick/Jessica)_, Tinsel _(Korey/Emily)_ et Rob me tenait compagnie dans ma chambre.

- **_Tu veux regarder quelques choses en particulier ?_** Quémanda Anna souriante.

- **_Peu importe._** Chuchotais-je, caressant inlassablement mon ventre.

Penser que j'avais faillis perdre mon premier enfant, me bouleversait. A cause de mon manque de réflexion et de maturité, bébé Lutz allait mal.

- **_Sam !_** Entendis-je Rob m'appeler délicatement.

- **_J'ai été stupide._** Pleurnichais-je. **_Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans mon bébé._** Continuais-je le souffle court.

- **_Arrête !_** Supplia-t-il tristement. **_Tu n'y es pour rien._**

- **_Kel' m'avait demandé d'y aller doucement. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas ta faute. Celle de personne d'ailleurs. _**

- **_Je sais bien qu'il m'en veut._** Pleurais-je, à chaudes larmes.

- **_N'importe quoi !_** Entendis-je la voix de Kellan claquer dans la pièce. **_T'en as d'autres des conneries du genre ? _**

Mon homme était entre le couloir et la chambre. Anna et Tinsel se dirigeraient vers la pièce d'à coté, nous laissant plus d'intimité à tous les trois. Je détournais rapidement les yeux voyant les yeux de mon amant. Kel' en colère ? Rien de bon.

- **_Sam ! _**Me réprimanda-t-il. **_Je t'aime et rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis. _**

- **_Pardon. _**Couinais-je le cœur lourd. **_J'ai juste peur de tout perdre. _**

- **_Tu ne perdras rien. Ecoute, je voulais te le demander plus tard, mais c'est une situation d'urgence. _**

Je reposais lentement mes yeux sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Il se pencha près de mon oreille et chuchota ces quelques mots :

- **_Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie. Samantha Delaney veux tu m'épouser ? _**

Je n'en revenais pas. Ces mots je les avais attendus si longtemps. Je pris possession de ses lèvres dans la seconde.

- **_Ça veut dire oui ?_** Ricana-t-il, un peu sur ses gardes.

- **_Oui._** Lui dis-je plus qu'heureuse.

J'étais enfin délivrée de mon passé, malgré le prix que cela m'avait couté.

/

_Point de vue Samantha._

Lendemain, une boule d'angoisse s'immisça en moi. Nous avions rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour un examen. Je crois que j'avais peur de savoir. Et s'il avait un problème ? Une malformation ? S'il ne survivait pas ?

- **_Quoi que ton cerveau imagine, oublie et vite !_** Quémanda Kellan rapidement, tandis qu'un médecin vint à notre rencontre.

J'acquiesçais avant qu'il m'aide à me lever.

- **_Bonjour, allons-y._** Déclara-t-il, évitant ainsi aux personnes de reconnaitre mon amoureux.

Déjà il avait été difficile avec le taxi et encore plus avec la réceptionniste de l'hôpital.

- **_Le directeur m'a prévenu de la discrétion à avoir et surtout pour ça. _**

Il nous indiqua un ordinateur et une webcam.

- **_J'ai plus qu'à lancer l'invitation._** Rigola-t-il tout seul.

Il m'indiqua la table à longe. Je relevais ma robe, pour me trouver en sous-vêtements. Mon amoureux m'aida toujours avec soin.

- **_Coucou les amoureux !_** Entendis-je, la voix douce et réconfortante d'Alex.

Ma tête bascula vivement vers l'ordinateur. Mon sexy docteur, conversait via internet. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux de le revoir.

- **_C'est à moi de vous dire si le bébé va bien. Tu te souviens Samantha, je tiens toujours parole. _**

- **_Merci._** Sanglotais-je.

- **_Alors, allons-y. Nous interrompis timidement, le médecin. _**

Il alluma un tas de chose, pour enfin mettre du gel glaçant sur mon ventre. Kel' attrapa ma main, m'invitant à plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux.

Durant quelques minutes mes deux médecins parlèrent en français. Je ne savais même pas qu'Alex savait parler cette langue.

- **_Très bien._** Entendis-je Alex claironner. **_Sam, Kellan, le bébé est en parfaite santé. Ton corps est jute très fatigué. Tu arrêtes immédiatement le travail. _**

- **_Oui._** M'empressais-je de dire sous le sourire de mon ange.

- **_Parfait ! Je connais le sexe de votre bébé… vous voulez savoir ?_** Quémanda-t-il surexcité.

- **_Oui._** Chuchotais-je suivie de Kel'.

- **_Alors, ma petite Sam tu vas avoir une jolie petite fille._** Hurla-t-il tout heureux, presque fière.

Mon rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

- **_Une fille !_** Répéta mon amoureux, les yeux emplit d'eau.

- **_Une fille Lutz._** Souris-je plus qu'heureuse.

* * *

**_Et voici les petits loups ! a bientot pour la suite... _**  
**_Sinon... bien ou bien ?_**

**_Merci encore une fois pour vos review, vos encouragement... _**

**_et merci à tout ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur réaction ! _**

**_Kiss-Kiss. _**

**_Sabrina._**


	38. Chapter 37 : Douceurs et douleurs

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Comme convenu un nouveau chapitre... mais surtout le dernier du tome 1 !_**

**_J'ai décidé de faire une suite à cette belle histoire... un tome 2 sera donc à suivre ! Je vous tiens au courant ..._**

**_Bisous tout le monde et merci pour tout vos encouragements..._**

**_Je suis toujours impatiente de vous lire et de voir vos réactions._**

**_Sabrina._**

* * *

**37 – Douceurs et douleurs.**

/

_Point de vue Samantha._

Kellan tira une chaise et m'aida à m'assoir.

- **_Mieux ?_** Quémanda-t-il vivement.

- **_J'en peux plus. Juste quelques secondes._** Lui demandais-je, la gorge en feu, le cœur battant trop vite, les jambes en compote.

- **_Tu me fais peur !_** Murmura Kellan, le visage inquiet.

- **_Juste une petite pause._** Lui soufflais-je.

Nous marchions depuis quinze pauvres minutes. Nous avions à peine fait le tour du pâté de maison. Je marchais doucement et surtout j'avais mal. Ça, je n'allais pas le dire à mon amoureux. Il flippait pour un tout et pour un rien.

- **_Vous avez besoin de quelques choses ?_** Demanda une des serveuses.

- **_Euh…_**

Mon compagnon me regarda du coin de l'œil.

- **_De l'eau fraiche !_** Lui répondis-je. **_Vous serez un ange._** Rajoutais-je, la voyant sourire.

- **_Tout de suite. _**

La jeune femme partie. Un des gardes du corps vint aux nouvelles promptement.

- **_Je ne sais… pas longtemps._** Lui glissa mon homme. **_Elle ne peut pas marcher trop vite et trop longtemps. _**

- **_Voici._** Déclara la serveuse m'apportant un grand verre d'eau avec des glaçons.

- **_Merci !_** M'écriais-je, portant déjà le verre à mes lèvres.

Je gémis aussitôt le liquide frais contre ma peau. Du bonheur. Ma petite princesse, devait également bien apprécier, puisqu'elle me donna un énorme coup dans le vendre. Ce qui me fit gémir.

- **_Doucement, princesse !_** Lui dis-je, caressant mon gros ventre.

- **_Vous en êtes à combien ?_** Quémanda la serveuse.

- **_Presque neuf mois… plus beaucoup à attendre._** Souris-je.

- **_Je suis peut-être indiscrète mais… vous formez un couple magnifique… enfin, je veux dire que je vous adore. _**Lâcha-t-elle subitement.

- **_Oh… euh, merci. Mais j'ai rien fait._** Lui confiais-je, complètement surprise.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur des deux gardes du corps et de mon Kellan.

- **_Vous êtes bien Samantha Delaney ? _**Questionna-t-elle.

- **_Euh… oui. _**Couinais-je.

- **_Vous êtes bien la futur femme de Kellan Lutz ? _**Continua-t-elle gaiment.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Vous avez bien créé votre entreprise en étant enceinte ? _**

- **_Je crois._** Souris-je fièrement.

- **_Je vous admire. En plus vous avez éloigné à jamais Annalynne. Je ne l'aime pas._** finit-elle par chuchoter sous le sourire en coins de mon amoureux.

Je ris en entendant cette femme. Il est vrai que depuis un à deux mois, des filles, des adolescentes, m'interpellait dans la rues pour me féliciter et surtout pour me remercier. Elles avaient toutes presque un truc différent à dire. L'une disait que j'étais la plus belle des femmes. L'une disait que j'avais une très belle famille, une très belle entreprise et un très beau mari. En sommes, le public m'avait finalement bien accepté. Aux grandes dames, de l'ex agent de mon compagnon. Grace à Robert tout allez pour le mieux maintenant. Enfin, presque !

- **_Tu te sens de marcher ?_** Quemanda Kellan, posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Elle te fait souffrir. Je le sais._** Dit-il lentement. **_Petite puce, fait pas trop de mal à maman._** Finit-il par chuchoter contre mon ventre.

Cette dernière donna un léger coup à mon ventre. C'était toujours sa réaction, lorsqu'elle entendait la voix de son papa. Kellan souriait toujours comme un abruti. Il avait les yeux tout pétillant d'amour. Hors, depuis une semaine, cela lui faisait perdre tout envie de gaité.

En effet, j'avais été très affaiblit et notre princesse, m'avait mené la vie dur durant deux jours. J'avais même dû faire un cours séjour à l'hôpital. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, ni à manger.

Mon gentil médecin, Alex, m'avait conseillé de beaucoup marcher et de nager. Alors, nous marchions souvent et j'allais me faire des séances de nage de temps en temps. Le souci, c'est que j'ai la sensation de ne plus avoir de jambe à chaque pas et que j'ai pratiquement plus de souffle.

Mon dos et mes seins me font atrocement souffrir également. J'essaie de cacher le plus de chose à mon chéri, mais monsieur à des yeux partout.

- **_Tu veux rentrer te reposer ?_** Demanda timidement Kellan, alors que nous passions la porte de l'hôtel.

- **_Non. Je vais venir avec toi._** L'informais-je.

Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas de m'avoir hors de sa vue. Il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

- **_D'accord. _**

Il m'aida à prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils du hall et alla à l'accueil. Kellan avait reprit le tournage de Twilight. Le dernier volet. Après cette fois, ça serait la fin. Ce qui l'angoissé un peu. Il avait eu déjà beaucoup de proposition. Dont, un film avec Ashley.

- **_Tu dors debout ? _**Rigola Rob, prenant place sur le fauteuil dans face.

- **_Ouais… _**Souris-je. **_Je rêvais justement de toi. _**Le narguais-je.

- **_Bien._** Grimaça-t-il. **_Vivement que tu accouche… niveau hormone tu en tiens une couche. _**

- **_Pas ma faute… _**Lui glissais-je. **_Demande à ton ami de me toucher, peut-être que ça me calmera. _**

Rob grimaça une nouvelle fois et enfuit sa tête entre ses mains.

- **_Ahhh ! _**Cria-t-il. **_La sale image._**

- **_Bien merci._** Rétorquais-je sèchement**_. Ta qu'à dire que je suis laide aussi. Bon d'accord, j'ai pris du poids, mais ce n'est pas ma faute… ma fille mange autant que son père alors qu'elle est toute petite. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? La priver ? _**

- **_Voilà… cinq minutes et tu l'énerve déjà._** Ricana Taylor prenant place sur le dernier siège.

- **_J'ai rien fait._** Rouspéta Rob. **_Elle s'emballe toute seule. _**

- **_Pourquoi, je la retrouve toujours à bout de nerfs quand elle est avec vous ?_** S'énerva Kellan, les bras croisé sur son torse.

- **_Est-ce que je suis grosse et laide ?_** Lui demandais-je vivement.

Il siffla entre ses lèvres et ferma violemment les yeux.

- **_Le quel des deux je tue en premier ?_** Questionna-t-il, la mâchoire contracté.

- **_J'ai rien fait !_** Dirent-ils, comme un seul homme.

Je me pris un fou rire énorme devant leurs petites moues de garçon gentil. Une bande de gamin. D'accord, sexy, mais des gamins tout de même.

Ashley choisit pile se moment pour arriver avec son mari. Elle était vraiment belle et épanoui. D'ailleurs, elle avait du mal à ce séparé de son sourire, même étant dans le rôle d'Alice. Ce qui avait un peu énervé le réalisateur.

- **_Oh ! Bonjour amour de ma vie ! _**S'écria Ashley, me prenant dans ses bras.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil. _**Pouffais-je.

- **_Comment vas bébé Lutz ? _**Quémanda-t-elle, promptement.

- **_Elle bien. Même trop bien. _**Rétorquais-je.

- **_Elle t'empêche toujours de dormir ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Elle bouge beaucoup. _**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je. **_Plus beaucoup à attendre._**

- **_Heureusement !_** Murmura Ashley. **_Kellan ne surporterait pas un mois de plus. _**

- **_Non. Certain._** Grimaçais-je.

- **_En route !_** Scanda Amélie, la personne chargée de nous rapatrier sur le plateau.

Nous avions environs vingt minutes de voiture pour nous rentre dans le grand entrepôt ou les scènes était tournée. Il y avait aussi un grand parc. J'adorais me promener là-bas avec mes amis.

- **_Sam ?_** Me réprimanda gentiment Amélie.

- **_Je sais._** Rigolais-je. **_Mais, je n'ai pas envie là ! _**

- **_Tu m'as fait le coup déjà deux fois…_** Rouspéta-t-elle, respectueusement.

- **_Pas ma faute._** Dis-je tristement.

- **_Bébé, vas faire pipi… je ne bouge pas._** Me souffla Kellan tendrement.

- **_Je n'ai pas envie moi._** Rouspétais-je.

Ashley m'aida à me lever et me fit un petit sourire compatissant.

- **_Je l'accompagne… allez en voiture !_** Hurla-t-elle à ses amis comédiens.

Je ne vis aucun d'eux bouger d'un millimètre. Les cons, pensais-je devant leurs petits sourires en coin.

- **_Veux pas faire pipi… je n'ai pas envie !_** Couinais-je, alors que ma meilleure amie me poussé dans une cabine.

- **_Samantha… tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une fois que tu auras posé tes fesses sur cette cuvette …_**

- **_Je sais._** Pleurais-je.

- **_Non, ne pleure pas._** S'enquit-elle vivement.

Je l'ignorais est entré dans la cabine.

- **_Ne ferme pas la porte !_** Ordonna-t-elle timidement.

Je grognais après elle, ce qui le fit rire. Je détestais faire pipi. J'y aller tout le temps et a chaque fois, c'était horrible. Des petites brulures et me voir nu me rendait triste et en colère contre moi. Je n'arrivais même plus à voir cette partie.

De surcroit, Kellan avait tellement peur de me fatigué et de faire du mal involontairement au bébé, qu'il ne me touchait plus.

On rejoignit nos amis dans le hall. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé. Ils étaient vraiment incroyables avec moi. Je me glissais câline, dans les bras de Kellan tout sourire. Celui-ci embrassa le bout de mon nez et nous dirigea vers une des quatre voitures. Rob vint nous rejoindre aussi sec.

- **_Ce n'est pas ta voiture ! _**Râlais-je.

- **_Calme le monstre. _**Rigola-t-il.

- **_Rob arrête de l'appeler comme ça… c'est déjà difficile pour elle. _**

- **_Elle sait très bien que je rigole et que j'aime de tout mon cœur ma meilleure amie et ma petite princesse qui est dans son ventre. _**

- **_Bien joué parrain. _**Pouffais-je.

Rob sourit diablement à mon homme qui leva les yeux aux ciels.

- **_Ne me cherche pas Pattinson… sinon tu retourne dans la voiture avec Kristen. _**

Celui-ci fit une grimace monumental, avant de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité et de fermer les portes en appuyant sur le petit bouton a cette effet.

- **_Trouillard._** Rigola Kellan, se moquant de son ami.

Je pouvais le comprendre. Kristen était devenu trop bizarre. Personnes m'avaient vraiment expliqué ce qui c'était passé à Paris. Je sais juste que Rob ne supportait plus le comportement enfantin et exécrable de Kristen. Cette dernière ne me portait plus vraiment dans son cœur. On peut même dire qu'elle me détestait. Kellan et Rob avait même demandé aux autres acteurs de ne jamais nous laisser seules ensembles et surtout de garder un œil sur moi. Ils avaient peur qu'elle s'en prenne à moi. Apparemment, miss Steward pensait que j'étais responsable de sa rupture. Hors, il avait prit sa décision seul comme un grand.

Une fois arrivé sur le plateau, nous vîmes énormément de monde attendre. Des fans. Une bonne centaine. C'était toujours ainsi. Avec le temps, j'y prends moins peur. La voiture passa le barrage de sécurité et se stabilisa près du bâtiment.

La porte vint s'ouvrir Pierre mon « garde du corps » attitré, me sourit de toute ses dents.

- **_Bonjour Pierre. _**

- **_Bonjour Samantha. Tout ce passe bien ? _**

- **_Parfaitement, merci. _**

Pierre m'aida gentiment à descendre de la voiture. Kellan sortie à son tour. Des cris hystériques sans suivit. D'accord, Rob nous suivait. Tous les jours ou presque, les gars s'arrêtait pour signer des autographes et je rentrais avec Pierre.

- **_Samantha ?_** Hurla une voix de petite fille.

Je tournais ma tête vers le son. Une petite fille et sa maman attendaient à quelques mètres de moi, derrière les barrières. Je m'avançais timidement vers elles.

- **_Bonjour._** Leurs dis-je, essayant d'être la plus aimable possible.

La petite fille rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

- **_Bonjour, ma petite Elise à eu un coup de cœur pour vous. Vous pourriez prendre une photo avec elle ?_** Demanda timidement la mère.

Une photo avec moi ? Bien la première.

- **_Coucou, Elise… tu veux bien venir avec moi ?_** Demandais-je à la petite fille d'environs sept ans.

Elle me fit un grand « oui » de la tête se qui me fit encore plus sourire. J'allais l'aider à escalader la barrière quand des cris me vinrent de toute part.

- **_T'es complètement folle !_** Hurla Ashley.

- **_Quoi ? _**M'exclamais-je surprise, la petite toujours dans mes bras.

- **_Tu es enceinte crétine. Tu n'as pas le droit de porter un sac et toi tu porte une enfant de sept ou huit ans ?_** S'irrita-t-elle.

Je fis signe à la mère de nous prendre rapidement en photo, ce qu'elle fit.

- **_Je n'y ai pas pensé. _**Soufflais-je voyant Kellan rouspétait déjà sur le pauvre Pierre. **_Ce n'est pas sa faute._** Lui dis-je, alors que la petite regagner sa place.

- **_Toi évite de te mettre encore plus mal. _**M'informa un peu sèchement Kellan. **_On réglera cette histoire plus tard. _**Continua-t-il tendu.

Il agrippa un peu fortement mon bras et me guida vers les grandes portes de l'entrepôt. Il m'invita à prendre place sur une grande chaise à longer, mise à disposition pour mon confort.

- **_Bonjour, jolie futur maman. _**Me salua gaiment Charlie _(BEWLEY/Démetri)_

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi gueule d'ange ! _**

- **_Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs Sam… je te jure qu'ils sont déjà bien… en surchauffe. _**Bougonna Kellan, m'embrassant tout de même sur le front.

Charlie était déjà partie saluer le reste de l'équipe grâce aux ciels.

- **_J'ai le droit de lui dire qu'il à une gueule d'ange._** Le réprimandais-je. **_Je fais bien pareille avec Rob et Jay. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas pareille princesse._** Souffla difficilement mon homme**_. Je n'ai pas trop confiance en lui. _**

- **_D'accord. Mais tu n'a rien à craindre. J'ai un homme que j'aime et une petite fille presque prêtes à sortir. Je suis une femme comblait !_** Lui dis-je calmement, simplement tout en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses baisers m'avaient tellement manqué. Mon rôle de femme me manqué un peu. En ce moment, j'avais plus l'impression d'être un gros monstre ou porteuse simplement qu'une femme désirable.

Le reste de la mâtiné se passa un peu plus calmement. Kellan avait tourné très peu. Il était de surcroit souvent sur mon dos. Le second du réalisateur vint le cherche pour une nouvelle scène. Kellan marmonna quelques mots désagréables, mais céda tout de même.

- **_Enfin seule._** Sourit un peu trop grandement à mon gout miss Steward.

- **_Je ne suis jamais seule._** Lui fis-je remarquer caressant mon grand ventre.

- **_Ouais… j'ai jamais comprit ce qu'il fait avec toi. _**

Sa pique ne me fit aucun effet. Je savais que Kellan m'aimé. Rien ni personne ne me ferait changer de point de vue. Sauf peut-être Kellan lui-même.

- **_En plus tu es grosse et laide maintenant. Il va vite aller retrouver son ex._** rigola-t-elle.

- **_Si tu veux !_** Souris-je à mon tour.

Surtout, ne pas lui montré qu'elle touché un point sensible. Elle serait trop heureuse.

- **_D'ailleurs tu savais qu'il allait tourner un clip vidéo avec elle ? _**

- **_Bien sur ! Il me dit tout._** Lui fis-je remarquer accentuant avec un petit clin d'œil.

Elle vit rouge avant moi.

- **_Tu n'es qu'une garce…_** s'écria-t-elle. **_Rob sera à moi que tu le veuille ou non. _**

- **_Si tu arrive à lui mettre le grappin dessus je te tire mon chapeau._** Pouffais-je, levant les yeux aux ciels.

- **_Sale pute !_** Hurla-t-elle.

Deux fulgurantes se mirent à nous fixer et chuchoter. Elles partirent aussi sec, lorsque Kristen les regardèrent. Elles faisaient fuir tout le monde maintenant. Ça allait forcément se savoir d'ici peut dans la presse.

- **_Tu te prends pour qui ? _**

- **_Je ne t'ai rien fait. Rob à prit sa décision comme un grand. Pas ma faute si tu es la reine des connes._** Lui dis-je calmement.

Je vis presque de la fumé sortir de ses oreilles, c'était hallucinant.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_** Quémanda durement Taylor, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

Je détournais aussitôt le regard. Pas bon pour nous ça, grimaçais-je mentalement.

- **_J'écoute !_**

Toujours rien. Kristen m'envoya un nouveau regard noir, puis siffla entre ses dents. Même pas peur, connasse. Elle partie d'un pas nonchalant ce qui me surprit.

- **_Tu m'explique ? _**Demanda Taylor beaucoup plus calme.

- **_Rien… elle a essayé de me poussé à bout… comme d'hab. ! _**murmurais-je.

- **_Kellan va me tuer. _**

- **_On n'est pas obliger de lui dire. Et ce n'est pas miss folle dingue qui va s'en vanter. _**

- **_Et s'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre ? _**

- **_Je dirais que je t'ai menacé. _**

- **_Vachement crédible. _**Bredouilla-t-il.

- **_Bon d'accord. Peut-être qui vas te démembrer et te bruler… _**

- **_Je suis un loup pas une vulgaire sangsue._** Rouspéta-t-il.

- **_Désolé !_** Souris-je effrontément.

Une nouvelle contraction vint me bloquer la respiration. Taylor réagit rapidement. Il prit ma main et la caressa tendrement.

- **_Souffle, respire calment._** Me conseilla-t-il.

Kellan avait voulu que chaque membre de notre entourage proche puisse réagir à une éventuelle urgence. Il avait ainsi conviait tout nos amis et nos familles à une séance groupé chez un spécialiste de l'accouchement. Autant vous dire que les gars ne faisaient pas vraiment les fières. David et Mathéos avait presque tourné de l'œil en voyant les rares images de bébé à l'accouchement. Les deux qui m'on le plus impressionné fut Ethan et Robert. Les deux anges de ma vie après Kellan et ma future fille.

- **_Mieux ? _**

- **_Oui._** Soufflais-je.

Dit trop vite, une deuxième contraction vint me percuter de plein fouet. Je lâchais un hurlement à faire trembler les murs. Taylor lâcha ma main et courut hors de ma vue. Quoi il me laisse tout de seule ?

- **_Princesse ? _**Demanda très inquiet Kellan, posant genoux à terre. **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _**

- **_J'ai mal ! _**Hurlais-je.

Taylor me tandis un verre d'eau, que je liquidais une fois la crise passé. J'avais épuisé, envie de dormir. Non, me soulager d'abord.

- **_Toilette._** Murmurais-je faiblement. **_Vite !_** Soufflais-je, fermant les yeux.

Mon homme me porta telle une jeune marié vers les toilettes. Il demanda aux jeunes filles de nous laissait seule, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

- **_Tu veux de l'aide ? _**

- **_Ashley !_** Pleurais-je littéralement.

Kellan sorti et cria le non de mon amie. Cette dernière arriva en courant.

- **_D'accord. Dehors._** Intima-t-elle à mon futur époux.

Il me regarda intensément quelques secondes, mais concéda. Ashley m'aida à prendre place sur le trône, le regard triste et inquiet.

- **_Elles sont proches._** Me fit-elle remarquer.

- **_J'ai vraiment mal. Plus que d'habitude._** Continuais-je, devant son regard médusé.

Elle m'aida à me relever et à me revêtir. Kellan m'attendait à l'extérieur avec Taylor, Jackson, Rob et d'autres aux visages inquiets. Mon amoureux vint me prendre dans ses bras et j'éclatais en sanglots. Combien de temps les avais-je gardé ? Trop longtemps.

Une nouvelle douleur mais moins importante me fit grimacer.

- **_D'ailleurs, on va à l'hôpital._** Décréta sagement Kellan.

- **_Appel Alex !_** Lui soufflais-je tendu.

- **_Dans la voiture. _**

Il me porta comme tout à l'heure. Rob nous guida dans les petits couloirs. La voiture et ma valise était déjà prêtes. Pierre était déjà au aguets.

- **_C'est l'heure madame ? _**

- **_J'en ai bien l'impression._** Lui répondis-je.

Kellan m'installa assez confortablement sur les sièges arrières, posant ainsi ma tête sur ses cuises et mes pieds sur ceux de Rob.

- **_Les autres nous suivent… Ne t'inquiet pas !_** Murmura assez calmement mon homme.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il avait autant peur que moi. Nous allions enfin être trois. Ma famille réunis au grand complet.

_/_

_Point de vue Kellan _

Une fois à l'hôpital, les infirmières et Alex le doc prirent soin de ma future femme et de mon futur bébé. Je devais rester en dehors de la salle d'accouchement avec Rob, le temps qu'il la prépare et qu'il vérifie certaine chose.

- **_Une seule personne les gars !_** Nous avertît Alex, tout sourire.

Je laissais d'abord passer mon ami. De toute façon, je devais souffler quelques secondes. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il ressorti presque dix minutes plus tard.

- **_Elle s'impatiente de te voir._** Décréta tout gaiment Rob à mon attention.

- **_Merci._** Lui soufflais-je lui donnant l'accolade.

- **_Courage, mec ! _**

Je poussais la porte et m'engouffrais à mon tour. La femme que j'aimais de tout mon être était au centre de la pièce, un monitoring accroché à son ventre. On pouvait entendre le cœur de mes deux femmes battre. Un spectacle captivant.

- **_Mon ange !_** Soufflais-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. **_Je suis là._**

- **_Elle est très impatiente._** Me dit-elle, le souffle court et en sueur.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Cette vision me fendit le cœur.

- **_Tout ira bien. bébé c'est qu'il ne doit pas faire trop souffrir sa mère. _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Combien de temps encore ?_** Demandais-je à une infirmière.

- **_Quelques minutes, monsieur Lutz. Vous avez bien fait de nous l'emmener. Le travail avait bien commencé. _**

- **_Comment est-ce possible ? _**Demandais-je surprise.

- **_Ça arrive des fois. Rien d'inquiétant. _**Répondit-elle.

Le doc revient quelques minutes plus tard, toujours ce sourire idiot sur son visage.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire. _**Cracha ma Samantha. **_C'est de me voir souffrir ? _**

- **_N'importe quoi ! _**Rigola-t-il. **_C'est de savoir que je vais mettre au monde ton enfant. Le plus beau des bébés… enfin, après le mien bien sur ! _**

- **_Bien sur, crétin de Docteur. _**Répondit-elle sèchement.

- **_Ouais… vu ton sale caractères je pense que bébé arrive._** Décréta Alex, soulevant le drap de ses jambes.

Je détestais l'idée qui regarde cette partie de mon ange. Je me dis qu'il en avait mis d'autre au monde, mais… fait chier.

- **_Exact, bébé arrive._** S'écria-t-il tout heureux. **_En place tout le monde. _**

Aussitôt, les trois infirmières prirent place. Une a la tête de Sam. Une autre sur la droite du docteur et la troisième avait un linge sur les mains. Surement, celle qui devait récupérer mon premier enfant.

Mon enfant. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

_/_

Après vingt minutes de cris, de pleurs, d'insultes en tout genre et de mots d'amour. Elle était là. Dans mes bras. Ma petite fleur dormait dans les bras de son père. Quoi faire de plus ? Que dire de plus ? L'infirmière vint me la prendre et la poser sur le torse de sa mère. Qu'elle vision merveilleuse.

- **_Comment s'appelle cette merveilleuse petite fille ?_** Demanda l'infirmière prête à inscrire le nom de notre premier enfant.

Samantha encra son regard fatigué, mais si enjoué dans miens et murmura pour la première fois, le nom entier de notre fille.

- **_Lou-Anne, Alexandra Lutz !_** Débita-t-elle tendrement.

Notre petite Lou-Anne était née.

_/_

* * *

_**C'est la fin du TOME 1 !**_

**_ALORS ? Action réaction ! (mdr)_**

_**Que dire a part : Merci du fond du coeur ?**_

_**vous avez été génial est m'avait beaucoup aidé dans cette magnifique histoire. **_

_**Merci pour tout vos soutiens vos réactions et on se retrouve rapidement pour le TOME 2 de cette histoire !**_

_**GROS BISOUS **_**_Sabrina_**


	39. Tome 2 chapitre 1 : Douleurs

**Bonjour mes petites et grandes lectrices lol **

**comment allez vous ? Moi très, très bien ! **

**Ma très gentille BRENNA ma corrigée le premier chapitre du TOME 2 du prix de la délivrance **

**en espress pour pouvoir vous le mettre rapidement. **

**alors, un grand merci a elle ! (** ALLE TU PEUX APPLAUDIRE LOL)**

**Juste pour vous dire aussi... que je vais pas pouvoir poster toutes les semaines donc... soyez patiente ! **

**ce chapitre et plutot long donc profiter et donner moi vos avis ! **

**ainsi que vos coup de gueule... (**ouais je les entends et les lis déjà lol)**

**gros bisous et bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**TOME 2 **

**Chapitre 1 - Douleurs**

/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

J'avais mal au dos et aux épaules. J'avais dormi difficilement dans le lit une place de la chambre. J'avais travaillé toute la nuit sur un nouveau projet. Je m'étais assoupie comme une masse vers trois ou quatre heures du matin. Le réveil venait juste de sonner les sept heures. L'heure pour ma princesse et mon prince de se lever. Je sortis du lit engourdie et me dirigeai comme chaque matin depuis six mois, vers le berceau de mon fils. Mon beau Logan dormait toujours à poings fermés. Je caressai du bout des doigts son petit crâne et sortis de la pièce. J'avais une fillette à réveiller. Mais, avant cela, je passai par la salle de bain me passer de l'eau sur le visage, me recoiffer et fis un détour par la cuisine pour allumer la machine à café. Je poussai la dernière porte du couloir, ma petite fille de cinq ans dormait paisiblement dans son lit une place. Elle était recroquevillée dans le haut du lit, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés autour d'elle. J'entrai dans la chambre en essayant de ne pas tomber ou marcher sur l'un des ses jouets. Je m'accroupis près de ce petit corps et commençai à lui caresser la tête.

- **_Ma petite puce ? _**

- **_Hum ?_** répondit-elle.

- **_C'est l'heure ! _**l'informai-je le plus délicatement possible.

- **_Encore un petit peu, maman,_** marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

- **_Tu vas être en retard pour l'école du matin. _**

En effet, ma petite puce allait à l'école que le matin. L'après-midi, elle passait son temps avec moi au travail, son père ou un autre membre de la famille. Cela était plus facile pour tout le monde. Dans quelques mois, elle ferait ses journées complètes.

- **_C'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire ?_** demanda-t-elle, la voix encore endormie.

- **_Oui, mon ange. C'est aujourd'hui que tu as cinq ans ! _**

- **_On va voir papa alors ? _**

- **_Oui, princesse !_** susurrais-je, l'enlaçant tendrement contre mon torse.

Je me relevai mon ange dans mes bras. Le café avait fini de couler. Je posai ma fille sur son siège et commençai à préparer son petit déjeuner.

- **_Du lait et des céréales ?_** quémandai-je, sortant son bol.

- **_Oh, oui !_** cria-t-elle surexcitée.

Voilà, ma fille était tout à fait apte à commencer cette journée. Je posai tout devant elle et la laissai verser ses céréales. J'essayais de lui laisser le plus de liberté possible. Elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule.

Une fois le petit déjeuner _avalé,_ je sortis des vêtements de rechange à Lou-Anne et l'aidai à faire sa toilette du matin.

- **_Tu as des habits sur le lit… je vais chercher ton frère. _**

- **_Peux venir ? _**questionna-t-elle, toute contente.

- **_Oui,_** soupirai-je.

Cette fille était ma véritable faiblesse. Elle adorait participer au réveil de son petit frère. Elle le trouvait beau et gentil. Il est vrai que Logan n'était pas un enfant difficile. Il ne pleurait pas pour un « oui » ou pour un « non », comme Lou-Anne à cet âge là.

D'ailleurs, mon petit ange était déjà réveillé. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, son doudou lapin dans les bras, il nous souriait grandement. Il se mit à gazouiller et rire tout seul, lorsque Lou-Anne lui fit son sourire éclatant. Ces deux là avaient déjà un amour fraternel bien développé.

Je pris Logan dans mes bras, l'embrassai et ma fille fit de même. Mon bébé souriait de toutes ses dents. J'avais hâte de le voir marcher et l'entendre parler. Logan était déjà bien éveillé pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Il avait douze mois. Un vrai petit ange, avec une pointe démoniaque dans ses activités. Il adore jouer à cache-cache en ce moment. Et jetait tout sur son passage. Il me rendait chèvre. Mon fils avait les cheveux bruns, tirant vers le blond. De beaux yeux bleus comme son père. J'avais l'impression par contre qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de mon tempérament.

Lou-Anne partit par la suite s'habiller et je fis de même avec son frère. Un jean clair, un t-shirt noir et un pull rouge. Je lui enfilai ses baskets quand Lou-Anne arriva toute sautillante.

- **_Prête !_** déclara-t-elle.

Ma fille avait mis sa jolie robe bleu, ses sandalettes et son gilet noir.

- **_Parfait. Garde ton frère quelques secondes. _**

Elle vint tenir son frère contre elle, pour lui éviter de tomber ou glisser. Logan jouait à sortir du lit depuis quelques temps. Un jeu pas tout à fait amusant !

Je mis rapidement mon jean noir, ma chemise blanche et mes bottines noir. Simple, jolie. J'apporterais ma petite touche sexy avec ma veste en cuir noir.

- **_Prends ton livre, un jouet, ton sac,_** intimai-je à ma jolie fille.

Elle me montra aussitôt son sac avec toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur.

- **_Tu es la fille la plus gentille et la plus belle du monde,_** lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

- **_Je t'aime maman ! _**me dit merveilleusement ma fille.

- **_Moi aussi, princesse. En route._**

Avant de sortir, je récupérai le sac d'affaires de Logan et son doudou lapin. J'installai tout mon petit monde dans la voiture et direction le centre ville. J'avais mis Lou-Anne dans une école à quelques rues du travail. Ainsi, je pouvais aller la récupérer à midi sans encombre.

Dix à quinze minutes plus tard, je me garais devant l'école.

- **_Attention en sortant_**, intimai-je Lou-Anne.

Elle regarda bien de chaque côté de la route avant de sortir et de m'attendre sagement sur le trottoir. Je détachai Logan de son siège, le portai sur ma hanche et allai récupérer la main de ma fille.

- **_Tu es sage ce matin !_** dis-je, en l'embrassant sur tout le visage.

Elle adorait ça. Logan vint poser sa main sur sa joue et la tira promptement. Ce qui le fit plus que rire.

- **_Toujours un magnifique bébé, que vous avez là !_** déclara aimablement l'enseignante en charge de Lou-Anne.

- **_Oui. Toujours aussi adorable,_** souris-je, embrassant mon fils. **_Sage…_**_ **sinon, pas de gâteau ! **_continuai-je à l'attention de ma princesse.

- **_Promis,_** rigola Lou-Anne, m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de filer retrouver ses camarades de jeu.

- **_À midi,_** saluai-je l'enseignante.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire et adressa un signe de la main à Logan. Ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et jouait avec son lapin.

Je n'avais pas très envie de reprendre la voiture. J'allai tout de même prendre mon sac et celui de Logan. Moins de dix minutes de marche plus tard, je poussais les portes de mon entreprise.

Lindsay était au bureau principal avec deux clientes. Marc à celui de droite. Il discutait avec une mère et une fille. Théodora, le bureau de gauche, parlementait avec un homme d'environ la trentaine. Je fis un rapide signe à mes trois employés et allai rejoindre mon bureau. Ma seconde maison plutôt. J'avais installé un parc pour mon petit ange. Hors, il avait besoin de bouger un peu. Je le posai à terre et laissa la porte ouverte. Une fois, Théodora avait malheureusement ouvert trop brutalement la porte et le pauvre enfant avait faillit passer à la casserole. J'en rigole maintenant, mais ce jour là, mon employé avait eu très chaud aux fesses.

Logan essayait depuis quelques semaines déjà de se mettre debout et de marcher enfin sur ses deux pieds. Le pauvre garçon retombait toujours sur ses fesses au premier pas. Mais il persévérait.

Je profitai que mon fils soit concentré sur une chose pour lire mes e-mails de la matinée. Vingt-sept messages. Ouais… rien que ça, pensai-je.

C'était pour la plupart des demandes de renseignements. Je répondais toujours avec enthousiasme à ses mails. Le dernier quart était des retours de dossier. Dans ce cas, j'imprimais tout le document et essayais de répartir le travail entre mes trois salariés et moi. Mon avant dernier message était d'Ethan.

**_« Bonjour, Sam ! _**

**_Quoi de beau dans ton monde ? Nous tout va pour le mieux. _**

**_Bon anniversaire à ma championne. Vous nous manquez. _**

**_Nous espérons pouvoir vous voir à l'anniversaire des jumelles. Je pense à toi. _**

**_Amicalement, Ethan Lutz »_**

Que répondre à ça ? J'appuyai tout de même sur « répondre ».

**_« Bonjour, Ethan…_**

**_Tout va pour le mieux. Nous te remercions._**

**_Je ne sais toujours pas quoi te répondre pour l'anniversaire de tes filles. _**

**_Pardonne-moi !_**

**_Samantha Delaney Lutz. »_**

Court, simple… pathétique. J'ouvris mon dernier message de la matinée.

**_« Midi, à l'hôtel du centre !»_**

Un couteau dans le cœur. J'avais vraiment envie de répondre _« Vas au diable._ ».

Logan rigola grandement, ce qui me fit revenir dans le présent. Mon bébé était debout sur ses deux jambes et se tenait au mur de droite. Il était magnifique. Logan avait le regard pétillant, les joues rougies. J'étais fière d'être la maman de ce petit trésor.

La matinée était passée à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'étais partie chercher Lou-Anne, comme convenu à midi et nous nous étions dirigés vers l'hôtel du centre. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'y rendre, pourtant nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Mes enfants devaient voir leur père.

Devant l'entrée, une boule d'angoisse commença à gonfler en moi.

- **_Madame Lutz, ravi de vous revoir,_** m'interpela gentiment l'homme chargé d'accueil, tout en m'ouvrant la porte.

- **_Merci Paul. Moi de même. _**

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'eus presque la nausée. Ma fille serra un peu plus fort ma main et nous guida simplement vers l'accueil de l'hôtel. Elle savait que je ne supportais pas d'être ici.

- **_Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Lutz !_** informai-je l'hôtesse d'accueil, la voix assez basse.

- **_Un instant,_** me répondit-elle me montrant son ongle manucuré.

Logan gesticulait dans tous les sens dans mes bras. Il avait envie de vagabonder de partout. Il en était hors de question à cet instant. Un homme vint à notre rencontre au bout de quelques minutes.

- **_Madame Lutz ? _**

- **_Delaney Lutz !_** le repris-je assez gentiment.

- **_Bien. Veuillez me suivre. _**

L'homme nous conduisit à travers l'hôtel avec simplicité et rapidité. Sur notre passage, plusieurs personnes nous dévisagèrent. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Notre « guide » poussa une grande porte et nous invita à entrer. Erreur. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec tout ce bon petit monde.

- **_Papa !_** hurla aussitôt Lou-Anne, mettant enfin un son dans cette pièce.

- **_Bonjour, ma princesse ! _**

Coup de poignard en plein cœur. C'était moi avant sa princesse. Et maintenant ?

Je déposai nos affaires près de l'entrée et m'avançais vers eux. Mes anciens amis, mon ancien meilleur ami, mon futur ex-mari. Que du bonheur !

- **_Bonjour, Samantha,_** me salua Jackson dans un petit sourire.

- **_Bonjour,_** le saluai-je, en retour.

Je serrai un peu plus mon bébé contre moi et avançai en direction de Kellan. Ce dernier parlait avec vigueur avec sa fille.

- **_Bonjour Kellan,_** murmurai-je assez difficilement.

Il encra quelques secondes son regard dans le mien, ce qui me retourna l'estomac et me salua d'un geste de la tête. La classe ! Il approcha de nous et prit notre fils dans ses bras, sans me toucher au passage. Il évitait tout contact avec moi. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir au moins, maintenant.

- **_Bonjour, bébé,_** sourit Kellan, embrassant tendrement notre fils. **_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi._**

Logan semblait un peu perdu. Il posait son regard sur son père quelques secondes et le portait sur moi ensuite. Je sentais la crise arriver à plein nez. Tant pis pour Kellan, pensai-je. Il récoltait juste ce qui méritait. C'était de sa faute si son propre fils avait peur et ne le reconnaissait qu'à moitié.

- **_Bonjour Sam,_** murmura timidement Kathleen Lutz.

- **_Bonjour Kath'. Comment vas-tu ?_** dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- **_Beaucoup mieux,_** fit-elle, déposant un baiser sur ma joue. **_Et toi ? _**

- **_Fatiguée, mais tout va bien,_** souris-je.

Puis, vint le tour d'Evan et de sa femme Chloé de me saluer.

- **_Ravi de te revoir… Samy !_** décréta le grand frère de Kellan.

- **_Moi aussi. Comment va Kira ?_** me renseignai-je rapidement.

- **_Très bien. Elle fait presque toutes ses nuits. _**

Evan et Chloé avait enfin eu un enfant. Une petite fille nommée Kira. Elle devait avoir environs quatre ou cinq mois maintenant. Je ne l'avait vu qu'à l'accouchement.

Tous les « invités » prirent place autour d'une longue table dressée au centre de la pièce. Je me fis toute petite et allai m'installer à l'autre bout de la table. Entre un grand costaud et une fille que je n'avais jamais vue. Lou-Anne était assise sagement entre son père et Ashley. Cette dernière m'ignorait royalement. Comme tous les autres également. Je voyais tout de même Robert me regarder assez discrètement du coin de l'œil. Logan était toujours dans les bras de son père, mais ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- **_Bonjour, _**me salua Elizabeth Reaser (Esmée Cullen), en prenant place en face de moi.

- **_Bonjour_**, lui répondis-je un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Je la trouvais toujours aussi belle à chaque fois. Elle était simplement splendide.

- **_Comment vas-tu ? _**

- **_Bien, je crois,_** répondis-je calmement.

- **_Les enfants ne sont pas trop difficiles ?_** quémanda-t-elle réellement inquiète.

- **_Non. Lou-Anne est très attentive à tout. Elle a compris que c'était un peu difficile en ce moment… et Logan… un ange !_** lui répondis-je gaiement.

- **_Tu as l'air un peu plus… posée que la dernière fois, _**s'avança-t-elle. **_J'en suis contente. _**

- **_Merci, _**dis-je timidement.

Les premiers plats arrivèrent. Salade de crudité. Nous allions entendre le reste dans pas longtemps.

- **_Pas bon ça,_** s'écria, écœurée, ma petite chipie de fille.

J'entendis le rire tonitruant d'Evan retentir dans la salle. Il adorait sa nièce.

- **_Goûte d'abord,_** l'encouragea un peu trop vivement Ashley, suivit par Kellan.

- **_Non,_** grimaça Lou-Anne**_. J'en ai déjà mangé et ce n'est pas bon._**

- **_On dit je n'aime pas,_** la repris-je, faisant ainsi se tourner quelques têtes dans ma direction.

- **_Pardon maman. Mais, je n'aime pas. Tu le sais, que je n'aime pas et ce n'est pas juste pour faire difficile,_** pleurnicha-t-elle.

- **_Lou-Anne,_** la repris-je. **_On dit faire la fille difficile et je le sais mon cœur. _**

- **_Merci maman,_** sourit-elle repoussant son assiette vers son père. **_Je n'aime pas._** chuchota-telle à son attention. **_Je suis désolée,_** rajouta-t-elle en en faisant rire plus d'un.

- **_Une vraie merveille que vous avez là,_** soupira Elizabeth, en adoration devant ma fille.

- **_Oui… elle commence à jouer un peu trop de son charme d'ailleurs. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** sourit-elle.

- **_J'en ai bien peur, _**soupirai-je. **_Ma fille aura bientôt des tonnes de prétendant à ses pieds… _**grimaçai-je, alors qu'Elizabeth et ma voisine de gauche rigolaient franchement.

- **_Vaut mieux qu'elle attende encore un peu…_** grimaça Kathleen. **_Kel' n'est pas prêt à la partager avec un autre,_** dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne dis mot. Elle dut sentir le malaise puisqu'elle ne continua pas la discussion.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner ce qui me fit faire un bon. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir mis en silencieux. Lindsay.

- **_Mon entreprise a brulé ?_** paniquai-je faussement.

- **_Non, andouille… juste pour te dire que ton frère est à l'agence. Il te cherche de partout. _**

- **_Qui ça ?_** paniquai-je réellement.

- **_Aaron. _**

- **_Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?_** susurrai-je, le souffle court.

- **_Je ne sais pas… il semble bizarre… mais, il ne me dit jamais rien à moi donc…_**

- **_Ouais… envoie-le-moi à l'hôtel du centre, s'il te plait… _**

- **_Pas de souci, Sam ! À tout à l'heure et bon courage. _**

- **_Merci,_** souris-je grandement. **_Il va m'en falloir beaucoup. _**

- **_Je sais, pense à tes monstres,_** rigola-t-elle.

- **_N'importe quoi. À plus démon. _**

- **_À plus Lucifer. _**

N'importe quoi cette fille ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Rien certainement. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu me relever ces six derniers mois. Grâce à Lindsay que ma vie n'est pas totalement détruite.

- **_C'était qui ?_** claqua la voix de Lou-Anne tout près de moi.

Je baissai mon regard pour la trouver entre mon siège et celui de l'homme inconnu.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout toi ? _**m'exclamai-je complètement surprise de la voir ici.

- **_C'était qui au téléphone ? _**continua-t-elle, ignorant parfaitement ma question.

- **_Retourne à ton siège, jeune fille. Il est interdit de quitter son siège pendant un repas. _**

- **_Maman, _**rouspéta-t-elle.

- **_Lou-Anne, Alexandra Lutz… Dois-je me répéter ?_** questionnai-je les sourcils froncés.

Ma petite fille baissa la tête, bredouilla un « non » et retourna à son siège presque à reculons.

- **_Ça, c'est faire preuve d'autorité ou je ne m'y connais pas !_** rigola l'homme près de moi.

- **_Si on ne le fait pas… elle n'aura aucune limite. Mieux vaut le faire maintenant que la voir à vingt ans avec divers problèmes dans son sac. _**

- **_Pas faux,_** sourit-il. **_Jared Leto _****_!_** se présenta-t-il.

- **_Samantha Delaney !_** fis-je timidement.

- **_Samantha Delaney Lutz,_** claqua la voix froide de Kellan dans la salle.

Je levai mon regard sur lui, je n'y vis que de la colère.

- **_Ta sœur ?_** sourit Jared, avec un petit clin d'œil.

- **_Ma femme et la mère de mes enfants,_** répliqua durement ce dernier.

Je vis aussi sec le corps de Jared se tendre et même se décaler de moi. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

- **_Futur ex-femme et mère de tes enfants, _**le cinglai-je en retour.

- **_Non. Nous n'allons pas divorcer, _**cracha-t-il, faisant pleurer notre Logan.

Je fermai les yeux prise entre l'envie de crier et celle de pleurer. Ce type allait avoir ma peau, y avait pas de doute possible.

Environ sept mois auparavant, Kellan était revenu d'une séance photos avec une tête pas possible. Je lui avais demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il m'avait ignoré. Ce fut ainsi durant deux semaines. Je m'occupais de mes enfants, allais au travail et Kellan Lutz mon mari m'ignorait. Deux semaines se sont passées puis un magazine sagement posé sur mon bureau attira mon attention. En gros titre « Kellan Lutz l'infidèle ! ». Une photo de mon mari avec une belle brune à son bras. Ils se promenaient gentiment sur une plage, se souriaient, jouaient comme des sales gosses. J'étais partie le retrouver sur le plateau de son nouveau film et avait demandé des comptes. Grave erreur.

Je sentis un poids sur mes genoux. Kellan venait de poser Logan sur mes genoux, délicatement.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter,_** fit-il tristement.

- **_Normal,_** lui répondis-je, assez rancunière.

Mon fils vint se blottir contre moi dans la seconde. Il se calma de lui-même. Il se mit même à renifler ma peau, comme quand il était petit. Ses petites mains vinrent crocheter mon t-shirt et mon sein droit. Logan avait eu du mal à arrêter le sein, pour mon plus grand malheur.

- **_Maman ?_** demanda Lou-Anne timidement.

- **_D'accord,_** cédai-je. **_Juste le temps de le calmer,_** continuai-je, toujours soucieuse.

Lou-Anne vint nous rejoindre et embrassa son frère sur le front, le nez et la joue. Ce démon se mit à sourire et même à rigoler.

- **_Pas si compliqué,_** rigola Elizabeth. **_On dirait que tout est toujours simple pour toi._**

Je fermai les yeux face à cette phrase. Toujours tout simple pour moi ? Non. Rien n'a jamais était simple pour moi, grognai-je intérieurement.

- **_Madame Lutz ?_** demanda un des serveurs dans la salle.

- **_Ici. _**

Il s'avança timidement vers moi et m'expliqua qu'un jeune homme avait soit disant rendez vous avec moi.

- **_J'arrive ! Merci. _**

Je me levai de mon siège et mis Logan au sol. Ce dernier se mit à ramper et à me suivre comme d'habitude.

- **_Surveille ton frère,_** murmurai-je à Lou-Anne, le regard perdu.

- **_Tu pars sans nous ?_** s'écria-t-elle à la surprise générale.

- **_Non. Je reviens,_** lui expliquai-je gentiment.

- **_Tu promets ! _**

- **_Je te le jure… Je vais voir tonton Aaron et je reviens. _**

- **_Je viens avec toi,_** contre attaqua la petite chipie.

- **_Non. Tu restes ici avec ton père et tu gardes un œil sur ton frère. Compris ?_** finis-je un peu plus durement.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me contredire, l'embrassai sur la joue et sortis da la pièce sous les pleurs de Logan.

Je détestais ces situations. Une fois dans le hall, je vis mon petit frère Aaron et sa petite amie, Camille dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _**demandai-je plus qu'inquiète.

Aaron sursauta quelques peu, puis lâcha sa petite amie et fondit sur moi en pleurs.

- **_Aaron_**, paniquai-je promptement. **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_**

- **_Papa !_** pleura-t-il. **_Il est parti… il nous a abandonné,_** articula-t-il tristement.

Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. Parti ? Où ?

- **_Je ne comprends rien,_** chuchotai-je, incertaine de vouloir savoir.

Camille vint poser sa main sur mon épaule et lâcha la bombe.

- **_Votre père est décédé ce matin Samantha ! _**

Non. Impossible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Décédé ce matin ? Comment mon père peut-il être mort ? Je l'avais vu hier, il allait parfaitement bien.

- **_Un accident de voiture,_** expliqua-t-elle.

- **_Il était tout seul ?_** m'inquiétai-je pour mes frères et sœurs.

- **_Oui… je suis désolée pour vous !_** continua-t-elle, les yeux s'emplissant d'eau.

- **_Merci, Camille. Tu peux ramener Aaron à la maison, je vous rejoins rapidement. _**

- **_Je veux rester avec toi… où sont les enfants ?_** paniqua vivement mon petit frère, s'écartant un peu de moi.

- **_Au restaurant de l'hôtel avec Kellan. _**

Je pris la main d'Aaron qui la serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à pleurer ? Je me sentais triste, vide, mais rien ne voulait sortir… Pourquoi ?

Je poussai la grande porte du restaurant et une mini tornade vint s'accrocher à mes jambes.

- **_Tu as promis de faire vite !_** pleura Lou-Anne, ce qui me fendit le cœur.

Je m'assis à même le sol, incapable de faire plus. Les cris de Logan emplirent la salle, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- **_Maman ?_** s'inquiéta ma princesse, posant sa petite main sur ma joue. **_Pourquoi tonton Aaron, il pleure ?_** chuchota timidement Lou-Anne, agrippant mon cou fortement.

- **_Parce qu'il est triste, _**lui répondis-je un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_** quémanda Kellan sur le qui-vive.

- **_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?_** renchérit Aaron s'interposant entre mon mari et moi.

Kellan souffla fortement et ancra une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les miens. J'y vis de l'inquiétude, tu stress, de la peur.

- **_Notre père est… _**

J'étais incapable de faire plus. Je ne pouvais pas le dire. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Comment allait réagir les autres ? Anna allait devenir folle. Notre père était tout pour elle. Pour nous. Nous formions une famille soudée grâce à lui.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Camille expliquer la situation. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Kellan ferma les yeux et soupira.

- **_Je suis désolé… si je peux faire quelque chose… _**

- **_Tu ne feras rien. Mon père nous a empêché de te mettre la raclée de ta vie y a six mois… plus rien ne nous retient,_** hurla Aaron prêt à bondir sur Kellan.

J'en pouvais plus. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Une envie folle de vomir me vint. J'eus juste le temps de pousser ma fille sur le côté pour rendre mon petit déjeuner et mon repas de midi. Génial, l'hôtel allait me faire une jolie facture.

- **_Sam,_** crièrent Aaron et Kellan comme un seul homme.

- **_La touche pas,_** râla mon frère, alors qu'une pression se fit sentir sur mon front.

Quelqu'un dégagea mes cheveux de devant mon visage.

- **_J'ai la tête qui tourne,_** expliquai-je très difficilement.

On me colla à un torse et me porta durant un long moment. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je n'entendais presque plus rien. Pourtant, je pouvais sentir, reconnaitre cette odeur. Celle qui m'entourait. Kellan.

/

**Douleurs (2/2).**

/

_Point de vue Kellan. _

Je venais de me réveiller. Seul comme d'habitude ces six derniers moi. Sam m'avait jeté de la maison. Je l'avais plus que mérité. Repenser à ça comprima mon cœur. Je me dégoutais. J'avais tout perdu. L'amour de ma femme, sa confiance, mes enfants, certaines de mes amitiés et quelques membres de ma famille. Cela commençait à faire une longue liste. Mon lit était maintenant trop grand pour moi. Après que Sam soit partie avec les enfants… pour son trop petit appartement. J'avais revendu la maison à Samuel, mon jeune frère. Maman avait approuvé ce choix. En effet, je n'étais plus son fils chéri. Je l'avais trahie, comme Sam. Du coup, je m'étais trouvé une petite maison à la sortie de la ville. Rien de très voyant. Elle était simple avec deux chambres d'amis et une petite piscine pour les petits, s'ils voulaient me rendre visite.

Je consultai mon ordinateur après avoir fait couler mon café. Il n'avait pas le même goût que celui de mon épouse, mais j'avais appris à faire avec… comme tout le reste !

J'avais quelques emails important pour la semaine prochaine. Des rendez-vous extérieurs, avec des journalistes ou des photographes. J'avais en effet été choisi pour représenter la nouvelle ligne pour homme de Dylan George. C'était des photos très sexy avec une mannequin du non de Anne V. Elle était plutôt bien faite. D'ailleurs, elle se promenait nue devant moi dès qu'elle en avait l'opportunité. Ce qui me valut une nouvelle rumeur. Je devais la démentir demain soir en allant en boite de nuit avec Ashley et Joe Jonas. Ma meilleure amie m'était restée fidèle en me prêtant main forte dans cette histoire. Du coup, Sam et elle avait une relation plutôt tendu. Ce qui m'énervait. Elles qui s'entendaient si bien. Ça me rendait malade de les voir agir ainsi. Surtout que j'étais le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Ma folie d'un jour m'avait valu la destruction de mon foyer et de deux familles. Les Delaney et les Lutz.

Mon dernier email était de l'association St Bernard Project. Me donnant rendez-vous dans deux jours. Un nouveau projet : La famille Duares. L'association avait pour but de faire reconstruire les maisons des plus démunis. Cela faisait deux ans que je m'impliquais avec eux. Cela m'aidait à ne pas partir en vrille.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je sortis de la chambre pour m'y rendre. Taylor _(Lautner)_ et Alex _(Meraz)_ m'attendaient bien sagement.

- **_Comment va ma poule ?_** commença ce dernier.

- **_Bien et toi ?_** fis-je lui tapant dans la main.

- **_Plus en forme que toi,_** soupira-t-il. **_Allez, mets des affaires de tortures et on y va._**

Taylor et Alex étaient les deux seuls à encore vouloir de moi dans leurs entourages. Ceux qui ne craignaient pas de me voir en photo avec eux. Taylor était devenu un des acteurs les plus demandé du cinéma hollywoodien. Alex quand à lui faisait des seconds rôles, dansait dans sa troupe de capoeira et s'occupait de sa petite famille. Sa femme Kim était fabuleuse et leur petit garçon Somak, un ange. Alex et Kim gardaient toujours un œil sur moi. Ce qui me réchauffait le cœur. C'était des personnes bien.

Je mis en quatrième vitesse mon survêtement d'entrainement et mes baskets. Direction la salle de sport, au nord de la ville.

Nous passâmes environs deux heures à nous acharner comme des dingues. Pour mon plus grand plaisir Alex fini par me montrer certains mouvements de la capoeira. Je n'étais pas très doué, ce qui faisait rire mes deux amis. Nous prîmes une bonne douche à la maison. Les garçons apportaient toujours des tenues de rechange. D'habitude, nous passions une heure à jouer à des jeux vidéos, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ma petite fille, Lou-Anne avait cinq ans. Déjà. Comme le temps passait vite.

- **_Kim nous rejoint directement à l'hôtel. _**

- **_D'accord. Avec le petit, _**m'empressai-je de demander.

- **_Non. Il est chez sa grand-mère. Puis, de toute façon tu auras les tiens… tu oublieras vite Somak ! _**sourit-il moqueur.

Je souris en retour. Alex me connaissait bien.

- **_Et ta copine ?_** demandai-je à Taylor.

- **_Bloquée à Los-Angeles. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir tes petits monstres,_** rit-il.

- **_Ce sont des anges !_** le contrai-je.

- **_Comme leur mère,_** murmura Alex.

Je ne dis mot. Alex n'arrêtait pas de faire ce genre de réflexion depuis trop longtemps. Je savais que j'avais merdé, pas la peine de me le dire à chaque fois. Lui et sa femme faisait tout pour que je passe à l'attaque avec Sam. Que je demande pardon !

Le hic ? Sam ne me parlait pratiquement plus… et j'étais assez froid avec elle. Je l'aimais encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer loin d'elle indéfiniment. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à réagir. À lui demander pardon. Je lui avais fait tellement de mal. Hier, j'avais envoyé un message à ma femme pour lui donner le rendez-vous. J'avais encore fait le con en marquant un simple : « Midi, à l'hôtel du centre !».

En fait, c'était Ashley qui me l'avaient soufflé. Soi-disant, je dois jouer l'indifférent avec elle. L'indifférent ? Avec ma femme ? La mère de mes enfants ? Celle que j'aime ? Tout ceci me semblait encore plus m'éloigner d'elle.

Mon regard avait dévié malgré moi vers la photo de famille accroché au mur du salon. Quand nous étions encore heureux. Nous étions sortis au parc. Je tenais Sam par la taille, alors qu'elle tient Logan dans les bras. Lou-Anne assise dans l'herbe nous couvait des yeux. Nous avions l'air si paisible et heureux à ce moment là.

- **_En route, le rêveur,_** déclara tristement Alex me tapotant l'épaule. **_Ça va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas. _**

- **_J'ai fait le con,_** grimaçai-je.

- **_Ouais…_** soupira-t-il. **_J'espère que tu t'es amusé au moins ce jour là ?_** soupira-t-il tristement.

- **_Pas vraiment !_** lâchai-je mettant mon manteau sous le regard peiné de mes deux amis.

Taylor nous conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel du centre. Là où j'avais donné rendez-vous à mes amis et à certains membres de ma famille. Le reste attendait que j'amène les enfants chez maman, ce soir. Du moins, si Sam était toujours d'accord.

Lorsqu'on arriva Alex alla rejoindre Kim. Cette dernière me salua de loin. Taylor m'aida à débarrasser le 4x4. Il était empli de cadeau. Je sais que Sam avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts même si son entreprise marchait du tonnerre. Cependant, elle devait payer ses employés, le loyer de son appartement, l'assurance, habitation et voiture, l'école privée de Lou-Anne et subvenir aux besoins de nos enfants. Tous les mois, je mettais dans la boite aux lettres un chèque. Depuis six mois, je faisais un chèque pour l'aider. Pour aider ma femme et mes enfants. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait été encaissé. Elle ne voulait pas de mon argent. Pas de mon aide. Je ne savais plus quoi faire !

Si, gâter mon fils et ma fille. Sam ne pourrait rien dire. J'étais leur père tout de même !

Je rejoignis les premiers invités dans l'une des grandes salles de réception de l'hôtel. Je repérai tout de suite Kathleen, Evan et sa femme Chloé. Je me dirigeai vers eux le ventre nouée.

- **_Bonjour,_** murmurai-je difficilement.

Evan serra la main que je lui tendis. Je déposai une bise sur chaque joue de sa femme et voulu faire de même avec Kathleen. Elle se détourna et fit mine de parler avec une autre invitée. L'actrice Nina Dobrev, vedette de sa série Vampire Diaries. Étrangement, j'avais sympathisé avec elle, lors du tournage d'Aréna. C'était une fille rigolote. Depuis, nous nous voyons de temps en temps surtout depuis qu'elle sort avec l'un de mes amis Ian Somerhalder.

- **_Bonjour Nina,_** souris-je posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- **_Kellan. Merci pour l'invitation. _**

- **_De rien. Vous faites partis de mes amies proches, toi et Ian. Il est en Europe, c'est ça ? _**

- **_Exactement. Il devrait rentrer la semaine prochaine. On n'aura qu'à se faire une sortie !_**

- **_Parfait, je te laisse l'organiser,_** souris-je alors que ma sœur me fusillait du regard.

Je fis un rapide tour des invités. Pour enfin finir avec Jared Leto. Nous tournions actuellement un film ensemble.

- **_Comment tu vas, mec ? _**

- **_Parfaitement bien. J'ai eu une nuit torride. _**

- **_Évite de parler de ta vie sexuelle aujourd'hui,_** soupirai-je devant le personnage.

Il me fit un grand sourire et me tapa fortement dans le dos. Heureusement que j'étais une montagne de muscle.

- **_Sinon, on mange quand ?_** questionna-t-il vivement.

- **_Quand mes enfants seront là ! _**

- **_Tu as des enfants ?_** rigola-t-il plus que sérieusement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Je retins ma respiration. Elle était venue. Elle était belle, cependant son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Logan la tenait de toutes ses forces, visiblement. Il devait avoir peur le pauvre. Puis, ma puce de Lou-Anne fit son apparition.

- **_Papa !_** hurla aussitôt ma fille, mettant enfin un son dans cette pièce.

- **_Bonjour, ma princesse ! _**

Cela me fit mal de l'appeler ainsi. Ce surnom était réservé à sa mère. Pourquoi l'avais-je employé ? Sûrement pour lui remémorer. Je vis sur son visage la déception. Le prenait-elle comme une trahison ? Certainement. J'avais encore tout fait de travers.

Je la vis déposer ses affaires près de l'entrée et s'avancer vers nous. Lou-Anne, quand à elle, me sautait déjà dessus.

- **_Comment tu vas ?_** quémandai-je à ma fille.

- **_Très bien. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui,_** sourit-elle gaiment.

- **_Vraiment ? Oh ! J'aurais peut-être dû acheter un cadeau ? _**

- **_Papa !_** râla-t-elle, alors que je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front.

J'entendis alors Jackson saluer ma femme.

- **_Bonjour, Samantha._**

- **_Bonjour,_** l'entendis-je répondre.

Elle serra un peu plus Logan contre elle. Sam était plus que mal à l'aise. Elle s'avança vers moi, timidement.

- **_Bonjour, Kellan,_** murmura-t-elle assez difficilement.

J'ancrai mes yeux quelques secondes dans les siens. J'y vis de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'anxiété. Je la saluai d'un simple geste de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je me sentais trop mal et stupide pour lui adresser la parole.

Samantha était toujours aussi belle. Je dirais même qu'elle était plutôt sexy ainsi. Puis, le rôle de mère lui allait si bien. Je m'approchai plus d'elle pour prendre Logan de ses bras. Elle me laissa faire naturellement. Je pris grand soin de ne pas la toucher. Nous n'étions pas seuls et je ne pourrais me contrôler face au toucher de sa peau. Ma femme me manquait trop.

- **_Bonjour, bébé,_** souris-je en embrassant mon fils. **_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi._**

Logan semblait un peu perdu. Il posait son regard sur sa mère quelques secondes et le portait sur moi ensuite. Il avait peur. Cela me plomba le moral. J'étais presque un étranger pour mon fils. Cette révélation m'anéantit. J'étais cependant un bon acteur. Je devais être le bon père pour l'assemblée et pour l'anniversaire de Lou-Anne. Elle grandissait si vite.

- **_Bonjour Sam,_** murmura timidement Kathleen.

- **_Bonjour Kath'. Comment vas-tu,_** l'entendis-je dire en la prenant dans ses bras.

- **_Beaucoup mieux,_** fit-elle, déposant un baiser sur ma joue. **_Et toi ? _**

- **_Fatiguée, mais tout va bien._**

J'avais donc vu juste. Puis, vint le tour d'Evan et de sa femme Chloé de le saluer.

- **_Ravie de te revoir… Samy !_** décréta mon grand frère.

- **_Moi aussi. Comment va Antoine ?_** questionna Samantha.

- **_Très bien. Il fait presque toutes ses nuits. _**

Un des serveurs vint nous dire que nous pouvions passer à table. Les « invités » prirent place autour de la longue table dressée. Sam alla à l'autre bout de la table ce qui me déçut. J'aurais voulu l'avoir plus près de moi. Lou-Anne était assise sagement entre moi et Ashley. Je voyais du coin des yeux Robert. Ce dernier était plutôt mal à l'aise. Il essayait de trouvé le regard de son ancienne meilleur amie… mais rien.

Logan était toujours dans mes bras. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir mes enfants avec moi. Même si Logan n'avait d'yeux que pour sa génitrice. Une conversation commença entre elle et Elizabeth (Esmée). Malheureusement, je ne pouvais entendre. Ashley parlait avec ma fille. Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Les premiers plats arrivèrent. Salade de crudité. Je pensais que cela serait adéquat. Puis, Sam adorait ça.

- **_Pas bon ça !_** s'écria écœurée, ma fille.

J'entendis le rire tonitruant d'Evan retentir dans la salle. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- **_Goûte d'abord,_** l'encouragea un peu trop Ashley.

- **_Juste une bouchée,_** renchéris-je.

- **_Non,_** grimaça Lou-Anne**_. J'ai déjà mangé et ce n'est pas bon._**

- **_On dit, je n'aime pas,_** la reprit ma femme, faisant ainsi tourner quelques têtes dans sa direction.

- **_Pardon maman. Mais, je n'aime pas. Tu le sais, que je n'aime pas et ce n'est pas juste pour faire difficile,_** pleurnicha Lou-Ann.

- **_Lou-Anne,_** sourit-elle à m'en faire damner. **_On dit faire la difficile et je le sais, mon cœur. _**

- **_Merci maman,_** répondit-elle repoussant son assiette vers moi. **_Je n'aime pas,_** chuchota-t-elle. **_Je suis désolée,_** rajouta-t-elle en en faisant rire plus d'un.

- **_Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce,_** souris-je. **_Tu auras droit à plus de dessert_**, lui glissai-je alors qu'un téléphone se fit entendre.

Sam fit un bon, puis porta l'objet à son oreille. Vu son visage, cela devait être un imprévu. Pourvu qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin du repas. J'avais besoin de la voir plus. Même de loin. Elle raccrocha assez rapidement.

- **_C'était qui ?_** claqua la voix de Lou-Anne tout près d'elle. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se lever. Ashley grimaça.

- **_J'ai rien pu faire._**

- **_C'est sa mère_**, lâchai-je scandalisé. **_Tu n'as rien à faire ! _**

Elle ne dit mot et me regarda étrangement, quelques secondes. Mon attention était déjà avec les deux femmes de ma vie.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout toi ? _**s'exclama Sam, complètement surprise.

- **_C'était qui au téléphone ? _**continua Lou-Anne.

- **_Retourne à ton siège, jeune fille. Il est interdit de quitter son siège pendant un repas. _**

- **_Maman, _**rouspéta-t-elle.

- **_Lou-Anne, Alexandra Lutz… Dois-je me répéter ?_** questionna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Ma fille baissa la tête, bredouilla un « non » et retourna à son siège presque à reculons.

- **_Viens voir papa, _**soupirai-je devant sa petite moue.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et alla s'assoir. Elle écoutait simplement sa mère, pensai-je. Logan n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans mes bras, c'était difficile de le garder en place. Même pour l'homme que j'étais.

- **_Ça, c'est faire preuve d'autorité ou je ne m'y connais pas !_** rigola Jared.

- **_Si on ne le fait pas… elle n'aura aucune limite. Vaut mieux le faire maintenant que la voir à vingt ans avec divers problèmes dans son sac. _**

- **_Pas faux,_** sourit-il. **_Jared Leto _****_!_** se présenta-t-il.

- **_Samantha Delaney !_** fit-elle timidement.

- **_Samantha Delaney Lutz,_** claqua froidement ma voix.

Cela me donna même des frissons. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Parce qu'elle était ma femme. Je ne voulais pas que Jared y touche.

- **_Ta sœur ?_** sourit Jared, avec un petit clin d'œil.

- **_Ma femme et la mère de mes enfants,_** rouspétai-je.

Je vis aussi sec le corps de Jared se tendre et même se décaler de Samantha.

- **_Futur ex-femme et mère de tes enfants, _**me dit-elle.

**_Mon cœur se comprima._** Une envie de vomir me prit. Non. Tout mais pas ça !

- **_Non. Nous n'allons pas divorcer, _**crachai-je, faisant pleurer Logan.

Je faisais tout de travers. Sam ferma les yeux, très contrariée. Je me levai de mon siège et allai la rejoindre. Je posai le petit sur ses genoux avec délicatesse.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter,_** fis-je tristement.

En fait, je me sentais pitoyable.

- **_Normal,_** répondit-elle, avec de la rancune dans la voix.

Mon fils vint se blottir contre elle dans la seconde. Il se calma de lui-même. Ses petites mains vinrent crocheter son t-shirt et son sein droit. Un spectacle fabuleux. Une scène dont je ne faisais plus parti. Cela me fit encore plus mal quand elle autorisa Lou-Anne à la rejoindre.

Elle embrassa son frère sur le front, le nez et la joue. Notre fils se mit à sourire et même à rigoler.

- **_Pas si compliqué,_** rigola Elizabeth. **_On dirait que tout est toujours simple pour toi._**

Sam ferma les yeux face à cette phrase.

- **_Madame Lutz ? _**demanda un des serveurs dans la salle.

- **_Ici, _**dit-elle.

L'homme s'avança timidement vers nous et lui expliqua qu'un jeune homme avait soit disant rendez vous avec moi.

- **_J'arrive ! Merci. _**

Elle se leva de son siège sans un regard pour moi. Elle posa simplement Logan au sol. Ce dernier se mit à ramper et à la suivre.

- **_Surveille ton frère,_** murmura-t-elle à Lou-Anne, le regard perdu.

- **_Tu pars sans nous ?_** s'écria-t-elle à la surprise générale.

Mon cœur se déchira. Ma propre fille me poignardait dans le dos. Elle voulait suivre sa mère.

- **_Non. Je reviens,_** lui expliqua-elle.

- **_Tu promets ! _**

- **_Je te le jure… Je vais voir tonton Aaron et je reviens. _**

- **_Je viens avec toi, _**contre attaqua-t-elle.

- **_Non. Tu restes ici avec ton père et tu gardes un œil sur ton frère. Compris ?_** finit Samantha, un peu plus durement.

Logan n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elizabeth se leva et vint le prendre contre elle. Il se tut quelques minutes plus tard. Lou-Anne, quant à elle, ne quittait pas la porte des yeux.

- **_Princesse, tu veux ouvrir ton premier cadeau ?_** demanda joyeusement Ashley.

- **_Pas sans maman_**, murmura cette dernière.

- **_Elle risque de mettre trop de temps. Viens ouvre le plus gros. _**

- **_Je veux maman_** **_!_** hurla aussitôt ma fille.

Je lançai un regard noir à Ashley qui se ratatina sur son siège.

- **_Ma puce. On va attendre maman, je te le promets. _**

Elle pleurait, ma fille pleurait.

- **_C'est mon anniversaire_**, commença-t-elle. **_Elle a promis de rester avec nous… comme avant_**, sanglota-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux face. Comme avant ? Ma fille voulait juste retrouver sa vie d'avant. Son père et sa mère. L'amour que nous lui donnions.

- **_Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas à la maison_** ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mes yeux me brulaient. Je ne voulais pas lever la tête et voir le visage de mes invités. Cela serait trop difficile.

- **_Je suis désolé, Lou-Anne_**, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. **_Tellement désolé_**.

La grande porte s'ouvrit. Notre fille se précipita sur sa mère.

- **_Tu as promis de faire vite !_** pleura-t-elle à faire fondre l'âme.

Sam s'assit à même le sol. Et c'est là, que je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- **_Maman ?_** s'inquiéta ma puce, posant sa petite main sur la joue de sa génitrice. **_Pourquoi tonton Aaron il pleure ?_**

Quoi ? En effet, j'étais tellement obnubilépar la femme de ma vie, que je n'avais pas vu le regard meurtrier que me lançait Aaron, le plus jeune frère Delaney.

- **_Parce qu'il est triste,_** lui répondit Sam, un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_** quémandai-je sur le qui-vive.

Tout ceci n'était pas normal. Quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver.

- **_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?_** renchérit Aaron s'interposant entre ma femme et moi.

Je soufflai fortement et ancrai une nouvelle fois mes yeux dans ceux de ma femme. J'y vis de l'inquiétude, du stress, de la peur.

- **_Notre père est… _**

Elle ne put dire un mot. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans une grande forme.

- **_Il est décédé dans un accident de voiture,_** murmura Camille. Ce matin.

- **_Les Delaney ?_** soufflai-je vivement.

Je pensais surtout à la petite Anna.

- **_Tout le monde va bien. Il était seul._**

- **_Je suis désolé… si je peux faire quelque chose… _**

- **_Tu ne feras rien. Mon père nous a empêché de te mettre la raclée de ta vie, y a six mois… plus rien ne nous retient,_** hurla Aaron prêt à bondir sur moi.

Je pouvais comprendre sa rancœur**_._** Il était dans son droit. J'avais fait du mal à sa sœur… mais, pas devant mes enfants.

Nous vîmes alors Samantha pousser Lou-Anne sur le côté pour rendre son repas.

- **_Sam,_** criâmes Aaron et moi comme un seul homme.

**_Je voulus lui relever les cheveux de son visage, mais Aaron m'en empêcha._**

- **_La touche pas,_** râla mon frère.

- **_Arrête,_** sifflai-je. **_Pas devant les petits._**

Il me relâcha alors qu'Alex, Taylor, Rob et Jackson nous entouraient déjà.

Je pus enfin relever ses cheveux. Elle transpirait et était prête à tourner de l'œil.

- **_J'ai la tête qui tourne,_** dit-elle difficilement.

Je la collai aussitôt contre moi. Elle semblait s'être évanouie ou endormie. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire.

- **_Vous pouvez vous occuper des petits ?_** demandai-je à Rob et Jackson.

- **_Oui,_** dirent-ils.

- **_Je reste avec eux,_** murmura Aaron tendu. **_Ne fais pas plus de mal à ma sœur,_** grogna-t-il.

- **_Que tu me crois ou non… je l'aime !_** lui confiai-je simplement. **_Elle reste ma femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire. _**

- **_Ouais… elle n'a eu que le pire ! _**

- **_Merci pour ta nièce et ton neveu,_** sifflai-je dangereusement.

Aaron baissa la tête comme douché. Il m'avait bien cherché. Alex m'accompagna jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il demanda une suite, qu'on nous donna immédiatement. On demanda également un médecin.

Je la posai délicatement sur le lit. Elle semblait si fine et pâle. Cela ne m'avait pas choqué jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était amaigrie.

- **_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait,_** chuchotai-je déversant des larmes.

Je frappai tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Étrangement, Alex ne disait rien, ne fit rien pour me calmer. J'avais besoin de me défouler.

* * *

(Note de ma correctrice suite à un passage de Kellan :

« ben te faire pardonner, idiot ! Avouer que t'as eu tort et que si elle voulait bien te pardonner tu serais le plus heureux des hommes. Mais avant de le faire elle va t'en faire baver de toutes les couleurs, j'espère ! » Désolé c'est trop drôle de faire partager)

* * *

_**VOILA MES FIDELES ET LES AUTRES ! MDR**_

_**j'espère que ça vous à plus ? **_

_**et que vous voulez pas trop me taper lol **_

_**vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire ... UNE REVIEUW... pour avoir un teaser et aussi pour que je puisse avancer ! **_

_**a très vite j'espère **_

_**gros bisous tout le monde !**_


	40. Chapitre 2 : Retour sur Terre

**Bonjour vous tous !  
Voici le deuxième chapitre du tome 2 !**

**Alors bonne lecture et comme d'hab merci de me lire et de me donner vos avis !**

***Chapitre corriger* **

**encore merci à ma super Val' ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour sur Terre**

_/_

_Point de vue Kellan. _

Le médecin était arrivé il y a environs dix minutes. Il était avec Sam. Rob et Jay avait eu du mal à canaliser les petits, du coup, je me retrouvais avec les deux garçons, Alex, Lou-Anne et Logan dans le salon de la petite suite. Ma femme, quant à elle, reposait à côté.

- **_Attention Logan…_** entendis-je ma fille dire surexcitée.

Je tournai mon regard sur eux. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Logan me ressemblait de plus en plus physiquement. Cependant, son caractère était celui de sa mère tout craché. Ma Lou-Anne avait prit un peu des deux, elle.

Puis, je vis pourquoi ma fille stressait. Logan était sur ses deux jambes. Sans aucun appui. Il allait marcher ? Devant moi ? Ses premiers pas ?

- **_Non,_** murmurai-je aussitôt.

Pas sans Sam. Hors de question. Cela devait se passer quand elle serait là. Elle m'en voudrait à mort.

Je me levai du petit canapé et allai prendre Logan dans mes bras. Il fut très déçu.

- **_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_** piailla ma puce.

Grâce au ciel, le médecin décida de sortir à ce moment-là. Je n'allais pas devoir m'expliquer devant mes amis et ma fille.

- **_Nous pouvons parler en privé ?_** commença-t-il, le front soucieux.

Pas bon ça.

- **_Évidement. _**

Alex vint aussitôt récupérer le petit. Il avait l'habitude à la différence de Rob et Jay. Nous allâmes dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

- **_Je ne vais pas vous dire les choses à moitié, _**murmura-t-il. **_Votre femme est très mal nourrie. Cela lui cause des problèmes de santé. Je ne vais pas l'hospitaliser… même si cela serait plus raisonnable. Elle a reçu un grand choc aujourd'hui… ce qui ne va pas arranger les choses ! _**

- **_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _**

- **_La ménager. _**

- **_Comment ?_** soupirai-je en sachant déjà que cela allait être mission impossible.

- **_Monsieur Lutz… je sais que vous êtes dans une situation difficile… mais, vous allez devoir aider votre femme. Pour les enfants, pour la maison… le temps qu'elle reprenne des couleurs et surtout des kilos. _**

- **_D'accord,_** soufflai-je le front en sueur.

Elle allait me décapiter.

- **_Et si son état ne change pas ? _**

Le médecin me regarda étrangement. Puis, articula bien minutieusement chaque mot.

- **_Je devrais déjà l'hospitalisé. Elle va devoir venir plusieurs fois à mon cabinet pour faire des piqures de vitamine et autres… elle n'a pratiquement plus de défenses immunitaires. Trouvez une solution monsieur Lutz… ou je ne vous laisserez pas le choix. _**

- **_Bien,_** crachai-je, sachant que je creusais là ma tombe.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Et Samantha n'allait pas sauter au plafond. Loin de là.

- **_Je lui ai injecté une dose de somnifère. Elle devrait dormir jusqu'à demain. Veuillez sur elle, monsieur Lutz. _**

- **_Ne vous inquiétez pas… je prends les choses en mains. _**

Il me fit un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, puis s élança dans le couloir.

Dans le salon de la suite, Alex jouait tranquillement aux cubes avec Logan. Lou-Anne quand à elle, récitait une sorte de poésie à Rob et Jay, complètement subjugués. À tel point, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte de mon retour.

- **_Je vais ramener tout le monde à la maison, _**murmurai-je à Alex.

- **_Euh… chez toi ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et Sam ? _**

- **_Elle dort jusqu'à demain. Je vais la ramener aussi. Pour qu'à son réveil, elle voit les petits. _**

- **_D'accord. Prends ta belle au bois dormant et je m'occupe des quatre gosses,_** fit-il en donnant un petit coup de tête à nos deux amis.

- **_Non. Je m'occupe de ces deux là,_** déclarai-je levant les yeux en l'air.

Je me dirigeai vers les deux rigolos, tandis que ma puce finissait son texte. Nous applaudîmes en cœur.

- **_C'est maman qui m'a apprit ça,_** susurra-t-elle délicatement, alors qu'elle me donnait un câlin.

- **_C'est quoi ?_** souffla Rob.

- **_J'ai tant rêvé de toi, de Robert Desnos_**.

L'une de nos chansons. Sam lui avait apprit notre jolie chanson. Cela me gonfla le cœur. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

- **_Maman va mieux ?_** quémanda Lou-Anne.

- **_Pas vraiment… vous allez venir dormir chez papa ce soir._**

- **_Et maman ?_** s'étrangla-t-elle.

Mes enfants n'étaient pas encore venus dormir chez moi, manque de temps et d'aménagements. Heureusement, le weekend dernier, j'avais monté les lits des enfants.

- **_Elle vient avec nous. _**

Un large sourire vint se poser sur son visage. Elle était belle.

- **_Comme avant ?_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle à m'en briser le cœur.

Comme avant que je fasse la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Comme avant, quand nous formions une famille forte et unie.

Alex vint récupérer ma fille. Elle ne rechigna pas.

- **_Qu'a dit le médecin ? _**demanda anxieusement Rob.

- **_Elle ne va pas très bien. Le Doc lui a donné de quoi dormir jusqu'à demain. Je vais les ramener chez moi. _**

- **_Euh… elle risque de mal le prendre, _**murmura Jackson.

- **_Tant pis. C'est ça ou l'hôpital, _**sifflai-je tendu.

Les gars ne dirent mot. Ils commençaient à prendre en compte l'ampleur de la situation. 

/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

J'ouvris les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi une centaine d'heures. Je n'avais plus mes repaires plus un bon sens de l'orientation. J'étais dans une chambre, plutôt jolie. Et plus grande que la mienne. Un grand lit, moelleux comme je les aime, qui me fit de surcroit le plus grand bien.

Une petite main douce et chaude vint se poser sur ma joue droite, puis je sentis un petit gazouillement. Quelques mots dans une langue inconnue sans suivirent. Le visage de mon petit garçon vint se blottir entre mon cou et ma tête. Il adorait se nicher ainsi les rares fois où il dormait avec moi.

Le grincement de la porte sur ma droite, me fit tourner la tête vivement. Kellan avait passé le haut de son corps dans le peu d'espace libre entre la porte et son chambranle. Lorsqu'il me vit réveillée, un timide sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Il était beau. Même après ces deniers mois et ma rancœur pour son erreur, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever son charisme et sa beauté.

- **_Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? _**souffla-t-il délicatement.

- **_Tout juste. _**

- **_Et Logan ? _**continua-t-il posant ses yeux sur notre progéniture.

- **_Il se réveille doucement. Je crois qu'il est trop bien pour vouloir bouger plus ! _**souris-je tendrement.

Kellan entra complètement dans la chambre, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. D'accord, l'heure de l'explication avait sonné.

- **_Nous sommes chez toi ?_** murmurai-je faiblement.

Je n'y étais jamais entrée. Je déposais toujours les enfants devant la maison ou nous restions dans son petit jardin.

- **_Oui. Je t'ai installée dans ma chambre. Tu dors depuis hier !_** m'informa-t-il presque tristement.

- **_Hier ? je dors depuis hier ?_** m'alarmai-je subitement.

- **_J'en ai bien peur Samantha. Tu es tombée dans les paumes à l'hôtel. _**

L'hôtel ? L'anniversaire de Lou-Anne… Aaron... mon père…

Je fermai les yeux avec force et douleur. Mon père !

- **_Il est vraiment parti ?_** dis-je un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Je suis sincèrement désolé, Sam. _**

- **_Comment vont les autres ?_** réussis-je à articuler, alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- **_J'ai eu Mathéos hier, au téléphone. Ce n'était pas la joie. Anna était hystérique. Ce matin, David a appelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Le docteur avait prescrit des cachets pour endormir les filles. _**

- **_Je dois aller chez mon père…_** murmurai-je, tout en essayant de me dégager de mon bébé.

Kel' réussit cependant à poser ses deux mains gigantesques sur mes épaules. J'étais immobilisée sous lui.

- **_Tu restes ici, _**soupira-t-il. **_Tu ne bouges pas de cette maison… jusqu'à nouvel ordre, _**décréta-t-il.

- **_De quel droit ? _**m'énervai-je.

- **_Sam… je suis en train de finir le repas. Dans moins de dix minutes, ça sera prêt. _**

- **_Et alors ? Tu joues à quoi là ? _**criai-je faisant pleurer Logan.

- **_D'accord. Ça va être simple. Le docteur dit que tu as des problèmes de santé. Tu vas devoir faire des piqûres tous les jours… pour reprendre des vitamines et des couleurs. Tu dois reprendre rapidement des kilos et une meilleure mine… enchaina-t-il rapidement. Ou tu risque d'avoir de graves soucis de santé. _**

- **_Et sinon ? _**m'informai-je. **_Ce n'est pas important._**

- **Pas important ? Que ma femme et la mère de mes enfants soit malade ? Tu rigoles là ? **

- **Non, **crachai-je froidement.

- **_Ok, alors c'est l'hôpital, _**lâcha-t-il furieusement. **_J'appelle le médecin et tu es internée dès ce soir. _**

- **_Non, _**couinai-je pratiquement.

- **_Tu restes ici ou c'est l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. Ce qui signifie pas de travail à l'entreprise… pas de famille à aller voir… des visites que le matin et le soir… et pas d'enfants ! C'est ce que tu veux Samantha Delaney Lutz ? _**finit-il par chuchoter, tel un supplice.

- **_Non, _**miaulai-je littéralement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me faire peur, ainsi, pensai-je.

- **_Bien, _**siffla-t-il, relâchant finalement mes épaules.

- **_Ça veut dire que je vais devoir rester ici ? chez toi ? _**quémandai-je presque en grimaçant.

Quand je pense que nous partagions le même lit avant.

- **_C'est la meilleure solution, je pense, _**confirma-t-il après un petit moment. **_Je dois prendre soin de toi et te faciliter la tâche. Ordre du médecin. Je m'occuper des enfants pendant que tu reprends du poil de la bête. _**

- **_Combien de temps ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut absolument que tu prennes du poids, Sam. Tu as vraiment trop maigri, _**chuchota-t-il.

- **_Je… on va vivre tous les quatre ici ? _**

- **_Je dois juste être avec vous. Ainsi, tu auras tes enfants près de toi… et moi aussi. _**

- **_Heureusement !_** m'écriai-je aussitôt.

- **_Tu ne peux pas me les retirer. Ce sont mes enfants ! _**

- **_Ce sont les miens aussi !_** siffla-t-il.

- **_Ben, fallait y réfléchir avant de nous poignarder dans le dos. Je ne t'ai pas retiré la garde de tes enfants, Lutz. Tu l'as fait tout seul en embrassant cette garce sur une plage, alors que je m'occupais de TES enfants dans TA maison !_**

- **_Pas la peine de m'envoyer mon erreur en pleine face à chaque fois qu'on se voit,_** décréta-t-il furieux.

- **_Tu as détruit nos vies. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? _**

- **_Je le sais… j'en suis malade… j'ai commis une erreur… c'est humain non ? _**

- **_Humain ? C'est un peu trop facile ça … fallait juste réfléchir avant Kellan…_** le contrai-je, berçant Logan contre moi. **_Maintenant, laisse-moi me reposer. C'est pour ça que je suis là non ? _**

Kellan sortit de la chambre après m'avoir lancé un regard à me briser l'âme. Mon cœur était comprimé, comme à chaque fois que nous nous disputions. Ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes. Du moins, avant. Maintenant, c'était devenu quasi quotidien. Je détestais cette sensation. De douleur, de peine chez moi chez lui.

Nous nous aimions tellement avant. Nous étions si fusionnels. Pourtant, Kel' m'énervait au plus au point. Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer encore. L'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse et qui m'avait donné deux magnifiques enfants, me manquait horriblement.

Je savais que depuis quelques temps, j'étais au bout du rouleau. Je sentais mon corps s'affaiblir. Je mangeais très peu... de peur que mes enfants en réclame plus. Cinq mois que je mangeais le même repas et la même quantité que ma fille, pour ne pas faire de trop grands frais. Parce qu'entre les couches de Logan, sa nourriture pour bébé et ses vêtements Lou-Anne qui grandit tous les mois, qui désire des choses comme ses copines de classe ou ce qu'elle voit à la télévision. Comment lui refuser ? Elle est si petite… elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Puis, entre le loyer, l'électricité, la voiture… reste plus grand-chose à la fin du mois. D'ailleurs, je suis plus ou moins en négatif tous les deux mois environ.

Une bonne odeur vint chatouiller mes narines, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Comme l'avait prédit Kellan. Je décidai de me lever, pour me dégourdir le corps et les jambes. Puis, je voulais rejoindre les autres. Logan était d'ailleurs ravi de sortir enfin du lit vu ses petits cris d'excité.

Mon fils callé sur ma hanche droite, sécurisé par mes bras, nous fîmes irruption dans le salon/salle à manger. Ma petite fille était gentiment assise sur une chaise, des milliers de perles de toutes les couleurs devant elle. Kellan était debout près d'elle. Lorsque je vis ce qu'il essayait de faire et que ma fille s'impatientait vraiment, un petit rire me prit.

Depuis combien de temps, n'avais-je pas ri ?

Kel' sursauta légèrement et fit même tomber la perle au sol. Lou-Anne, quant à elle, poussa un petit cri de joie.

- **_Maman, tu es réveillée,_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle sautant sur son siège.

- **_Comment va mon rayon de soleil ?_** lui demandai-je, posant Logan à terre.

- **_Bien,_** sourit-elle grandement. **_Je voulais te faire un bracelet magique avant ton réveil. Mais, papa… il n'arrive pas à mettre la première perle,_** finit-elle par chuchoter, presque moqueuse.

Un grand sourire se posa sur mon visage, tandis que Kellan bougonnait quelques mots dans sa barbe. La vision du grand costaud aux mains larges bataillant avec une minuscule perle, m'amusait beaucoup. Le pauvre avec ses mains et ce tout petit fil et cette perle. Un vrai défi, pour lui.

Je fis le tour de la table, embrassai ma fille sur le sommet du crâne et récupérai le fil et la petite perle rose des mains de mon « mari ».

- **_Merci, infiniment,_** chuchota-t-il plus que reconnaissant.

- **_De rien,_** souris-je simplement.

Le contact avec sa peau m'avait surpris. Agréablement. Ce contact m'avait trop manqué. Kel' sembla visiblement lui aussi quelque peu déboussolé. Puis, il s'en alla vers ce qui devait être la cuisine. Je mis la première perle pour débuter le bracelet et fit un nœud en un rien de temps.

- **_Trop forte !_** s'écria Lou-Anne, le prenant vivement de mes mains. **_Merci, maman d'amour,_** chantonna-t-elle, récupérant des petites perles multicolores sur la table.

- **_De rien, ma puce. _**

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à Logan après l'avoir entendu rire aux éclats. Le petit monstre jouait à courir après le bébé chien de son père. En effet, Kellan avait dû se séparer de ses chiens à la naissance de Logan. Ils étaient trop bruyants et trop nerveux pour le bébé Lutz. De surcroit, il n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer après lui. Ça devenait l'enfer. Il avait donné ses chiens à une famille du Texas, avec un ranch, pour qu'ils puissent courir. Depuis, nous avions des photos des monstres à quatre pattes tous les moins par internet.

Grizzly est un Husky magnifique. C'est l'un de mes chiens préféré. Sûrement pour ça que Kel' l'a choisi. Quand il était à la maison, je me souviens que le petit bébé chien adorait manger la nourriture de Logan. Combien de biberon j'ai dû jeter parce que Grizzly les tétait.

Grizzly a le poil plutôt court, tout blanc et quelques tâches rousses entre les oreilles et sur son dos.

- **_Tu as besoin d'aide ?_** demandai-je voyant Kellan déposer des bols et des assiettes sur la table.

- **_Euh… non… juste laver les mains des enfants. _**

Kellan me fit son sourire spécial. Ce sourire ! Il avait ce petit truc qui me faisait tellement fantasmer avant et encore maintenant. Merde, reprends contenance ! Il n'a plus le droit de faire ça, pestai-je. Crétin de beau gosse.

Lou- Anne souffla de frustration lorsque je lui dis de laisser en suspend le collier magique. Logan quand à lui rigolait toujours à gorge déployée. Des fois, j'avais même peur qu'il s'arrête de respirer.

On passa à table, je me retrouvai en face de Kellan. Nous étions tous là. Comme avant. Lou-Anne avait un sourire gigantesque sur son visage. Elle allait de son père à moi lentement.

- **_Tu veux de la soupe ou du gratin ?_** Demanda simplement Kellan à sa fille.

- **_Euh… c'est quoi ? _**

- **_De la soupe avec des légumes ou un gratin de pomme de terre. _**

- **_Euh… le gratin, _**sourit-elle.

Kellan lui déposa deux petites cuillères dans son assiette.

- **_Merci, papa, _**chantonna-t-elle, piochant énergiquement dans son assiette.

Je nous servis de l'eau, alors que Kel' versait une soupe orange - visiblement à la carotte - dans un petit bol.

- **_Et voici pour le champion, _**rit-il devant la bouille plutôt rigolote de Logan.

Ce gamin était toujours de bonne humeur et heureux. Incroyable.

- **_Sam ?_** demanda alors timidement mon mari.

- **_Comme toi,_** répondis-je, commençant à faire manger Logan.

Il adorait la carotte. Ça et les compotes de pommes. Kel' m'avait servit une assez bonne part de gratin.

- **_Bonne appétit ! _**scanda-t-il gaiement.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Les enfants étaient assez énergiques. Puis, ce fut l'heure du bain pour Logan. Kellan se chargea de mettre au lit Lou-Anne. Comme avant, pensai-je. Voilà ce qui aurait dû être les premiers mois de notre fils. Une famille unie et heureuse.

/

_Point de vue Kellan. _

- **_Papa ?_** Demanda Lou-Anne, alors qu'elle se faufilait sous la couverture.

Elle avait été plus que chipie pour choisir son pyjama et son histoire. Ashley lui avait offert pour son anniversaire des nouveaux contes de fée pour le plus grand plaisir de ma fille. Nina s'était rabattue sur les pyjamas Disney.

- **_Oui, ma puce ? _**

- **_On va rester vivre ici ? _**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réfléchisse toujours à ce genre de chose ? Surtout quand je me retrouvais seul, sans trop savoir quoi répondre ?

- **_Je ne sais pas mon ange ! _**

- **_J'aimerais bien rester avec Logan, Maman et Toi, _**souffla-t-elle déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Moi aussi, mon bébé,_** lui confiai-je. **_Allez, une petite histoire avant de faire dodo. Tu as choisi alors ? _**lui montrant le livre de contes.

- **_La belle aux cheveux d'or !_** sourit-elle timidement.

- **_Une jolie princesse comme toi,_** lui dis-je ouvrant le livre à la bonne page.

Lou-Anne s'emmitoufla sous ses couvertures, alors que Sam entrait dans la chambre des enfants pour mettre Logan au lit. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand elle vit autant de jouets et d'affaires pour Lou-Anne et son frère. Un pincement au cœur me fit souffrir. Comment c'était chez eux ?

Sam installa Logan dans son lit, puis se posa contre le mur. Visiblement, j'avais l'attention de tout le monde ce soir.

- **_Il y avait une fois la fille d'un roi qui était si belle, qu'il n'y avait rien de si beau au monde. On la nommait la Belle aux Cheveux d'Or, car ses cheveux étaient plus fins que de l'or, et blonds par merveille, tous frisés, qui lui tombaient jusque sur les pieds. Elle allait toujours couverte de ses cheveux bouclés, avec une couronne de fleurs sur la tête et des habits brochés de diamants et de perles, si bien qu'on ne pouvait la voir sans l'aimer. _**

Ma petite puce et son frère s'étaient endormis au bout de dix minutes, soit trois chapitres. Logan fut le premier à rendre l'âme. Sam se décala du mort lentement, et je fis de même du lit de mon ange. Je suivis ma femme jusqu'au divan du salon.

- **_Tu veux un café ou du thé ?_** demandai-je délicatement.

Je ne voulais pas briser le silence de cette maison. Il était doux pour une fois. Agréable.

- **_Un capuccino ?_** sourit-elle avec presque un attendrissement dans le regard.

- **_Bien sûr ! Deux sucres ? _**

- **_Euh… je suis descendue à un, _**contre attaqua-t-elle gentiment.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. Samantha avait eu du mal à diminuer son taux de sucre après l'accouchement de Logan. Cela me faisait plaisir de savoir qu'elle essayait.

Elle me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Son regard était partout et nul part à la fois. Elle était désorientée, ça se voyait et se sentait.

- **_À quelle heure faut-il amener les petits demain ?_** fis-je satisfait de pouvoir le faire.

- **_L'école de Lou-Anne a un temps d'accueil entre huit heures trente et huit heures quarante-cinq. _**

- **_D'accord. Tu mets Logan à la crèche demain ? _**

- **_Non. J'ai arrêté de le mettre en fait, _**l'entendis-je dire dans un soupir.

- **_Un problème avec les autres petits ? _**quémandai-je surpris par cette révélation.

- **_Non, _**murmura-t-elle.

Je versai l'eau chaude dans deux tasses tandis que Sam mettait la poudre de capuccino après moi.

- **_Je n'avais pas les moyens pour continuer à le mettre,_** lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Pas les moyens ? Je versai le surplus d'eau dans le lavabo et lavai aussitôt la casserole. Je n'avais pas le courage de la regarder en face.

- **_Pourquoi n'avoir pas accepté mes chèques ?_** chuchotai-je essayant de ne pas paraître antipathique et froid.

- **_Je ne sais pas… la peur… la colère… la honte…_** récita-t-elle difficilement.

- **_Il restera avec nous… voir mon fils toute la journée sera plus qu'agréable,_** souris-je posant un sucre devant elle.

- **_Merci !_** dit-elle reconnaissante.

Pour le sucre ? Pour garder Logan avec nous ? Pour ne pas en avoir dit plus sur l'histoire des chèques ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça.

- **_Tu prendras mon lit. Je vais me gonfler le matelas dans la chambre des petits !_** lui dis-je naturellement.

- **_Tu peux… dormir dans ta chambre si tu veux, _**l'entendis-je bredouiller. **_Je veux dire le matelas, tu peux le mettre dans ta chambre. Les petits ne comprendraient pas, _**finit-elle.

- **_D'accord. _**

Elle m'avait refroidi. J'avais bien cru que je pouvais venir dormir... Dans mon lit, avec elle. Mais rien de tout ça. Sam ne voulait plus de moi. Elle me l'avait dit, hurlé, pleuré. Rien à faire. J'étais accro à cette fille. Elle me manquait. Ma femme, ma vie me manquaient.

- **_Demain, nous irons voir ta famille,_** lui expliquai-je. **_Par contre, l'après-midi, je dois me rendre au refuge pour animaux. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** s'enquit-elle rapidement.

- **_Un nouveau projet. Avec une association, nous fabriquons des jouets et des niches pour les animaux. _**

- **_C'est génial, _**sourit-elle d'avantage. **_Je pourrais venir ? Logan adore les chats,_** finit-elle comme pour me dire que notre fils aussi voudraitvenir, pas seulement elle.

- **_Pas de problème. Nous irons après manger. _**

Elle acquiesça tout en buvant sa boisson chaude. La mienne avait étrangement bien du mal à passer.

- **_Notre salle de bain est sur la droite au fond du couloir,_** lui expliquai-je.

- **_Tu en as deux ? _**

- **_Oui. C'était d'origine. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. _**

- **_En face de la chambre des enfants ? _**

- **_Non. Ça, c'est mon bureau. D'ailleurs, si tu veux l'utiliser, ne te gênes pas. C'est valable pour toute la maison d'ailleurs,_** souris-je devant sa petite mine. **_La salle de bain est collée au bureau. _**

- **_D'accord. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche avant de me remettre au lit. J'ai encore sommeil,_** rouspéta-t-elle.

- **_Normal. Ce n'était pas un sommeil volontaire, le premier,_** lui dis-je timidement. **_Je ne vais pas tarder non plus. _**

- **_Ok. Je vais me dépêcher,_** dit-elle filant déjà dans la salle de bain.

J'allais commencer la vaisselle quand elle revint toute penaude, le regard de chien battu.

- **_Oui ?_** rigolai-je.

- **_Je n'ai pas… d'habits de rechange,_** grogna-t-elle gentiment.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais, un petit fou rire me prit. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment Samantha se joignit à moi. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, les choses n'étaient pas totalement définitives. J'avais peut-être une chance de reconquérir ma femme, ma famille… fallait juste beaucoup de volonté et de travail. Un travail quotidien à partir de demain.

* * *

**_Alors ? Toujours dans vos espérances ? _**

**_Merci de me laisser vos impressions ... toujours aussi important pour moi ;-) _**


	41. Chapitre 3 : Un tiens vaut mieux que

**Je sais ... ;-)**

**y a longtemps que j'ai pas poster sur cette histoire et je tiens à m'en excuser ! **

**j'avoue avoir eu du mal à me replonger dedans depuis cette été **

**alors voici un nouveau chapitre et le suivant arrive déjà pour la semaine prochaine (et oui... déjà)**

**bonne lecture les amis et j'espère que cela va vous plaire ! **

**bisous :-p**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras **

Kellan avait tout fait ce matin. Le petit déjeuner, réveiller les enfants, s'occuper d'eux. Un vrai chef, je dois le reconnaître. Il savait s'occuper de ses enfants. Je me souvins qu'à la naissance de Lou-Anne, Kellan n'osait pas la porter de peur de la faire tomber. Ce fut mon père qui lui mit sa petite fille dans les bras, presque de force. Après ça, il n'avait plus voulu la lâcher.

- **_Maman est dans la lune,_** ricana ma chipie de fille, sautant les dernières marches à l'entrée de la maison de son père.

Kellan porta son regard sur moi quelques instants et sourit.

- **_Quoi ?_** demandai-je surprise.

- **_Rien. C'est juste... tu as le plus beau des sourires... y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. _**

Un sourire ? Je touchai mes lèvres du bout des doigts. En effet, je souriais et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Kel' ouvrit sa voiture un 4x4 noir assez simple à l'aide de sa clé, il alla mettre Logan sur le siège arrière spécial enfant. Quant à moi, je m'occupais de notre fille.

- **_Tu fais attention que ton frère ne se détache pas,_** murmurai-je malgré moi.

- **_Y a une sécurité enfant,_** m'informa aussitôt Kellan, comme pour me rassurer.

Une sécurité enfant sur les ceintures ? Il avait dû faire une commande spéciale. En même temps, il avait les moyens.

Me retrouver ainsi me fit un effet étrange. J'avais le cœur qui battait vite et une espèce d'adrénaline et de chaleur coulaient dans mes veines. Kellan se gara en face de l'école de Lou-Anne. On sortit récupérer nos enfants une fois le contact coupé.

Lou-Anne sautilla durant le cours trajet, ce qui attira l'attention des autres mamans et de son institutrice.

- **_Madame et Monsieur Lutz ? Je suis heureuse de vous voir ensemble ce matin,_** commença-t-elle. **_Un problème avec votre fille ?_**

Kellan se retenait de l'envoyer bouler et moi, je mordis fortement l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Toutes les femmes nous regardaient ce qui m'énervait réellement.

- **_Tout vas bien avec notre trésor... nous sommes juste venu la déposer comme chaque matin,_** dis-je naturellement.

- **_Oh !_** fut ce qu'elle trouva de mieux à rajouter à ce moment.

- **_Tu es sage !_** dis-je, m'accroupissant devant ma puce.

- **_Bien sur !_** fit-elle souriante.

- **_Je t'aime,_** continuai-je, en l'embrassant sur tout le visage.

Elle adorait ça. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel du matin. Lou-Anne alla voir son père qui me tendait déjà Logan. Lorsque ses bras vinrent toucher les miens, un courant électrique me parcourut. Il dut également le sentir puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à me quitter des yeux. Ce fut Lou-Anne qui, tapotant sur le ventre de son père, lui fit tourner la tête.

- **_Travail bien à l'école, ma petite mascotte, _**scanda Kel' presque comme s'il était sur un terrain de baseball.

Lou-Anne pouffa de rire avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Kellan la serra fort contre lui, avant de lui glisser un « je t'aime ma fille » assez poignant.

Kellan tendit les bras pour récupérer son fils. Je levai les yeux au ciel en rajoutant une petite pique.

- **_Je ne suis pas en sucre._**

- **_Ah bon ? _**décréta-t-il, sous le petit rire de l'institutrice.

Cette dernière était presque collée à mon mari. Elle tendit la main vers Logan et lui caressa la joue. Mon fils chéri voulut esquiver le geste, toutefois elle insista.

- **_Un magnifique bébé ! Il ressemble à son père, _**termina-t-elle.

Quoi ? C'était quoi ce plan à deux balles ? Est-ce qu'elle draguait un homme marié ? Devant sa femme en plus ? Et ses enfants ? Bien sûr ! C'était Kellan Lutz l'infidèle ! Tout le monde pouvait avoir sa chance !

- **_Il me ressemble physiquement, mais il a tout le caractère de sa mère, _**déclara aussitôt Kellan. **_Une vraie force de la nature à qui on ne peut résister. _**

Est-ce qu'il venait de la rembarrer et de me faire un clin d'œil ?

- **_Il n'est pas trop difficile à gérer ?_** fit-elle m'ignorant complètement.

- **_Non. Samantha l'a très bien éduqué,_** continua-t-il voulant lui faire comprendre que c'était une cause perdue. **_Ma femme est douée avec nos enfants... je pourrais même rêver de lui en refaire un ! _**

Quoi ? Je devais être toute rouge quand elle daigna enfin tourner ses yeux dans ma direction. Voilà, elle avait des nouvelles fraiches à dire aux autres parents.

- **_En voilà une bonne nouvelle,_** s'étrangla-t-elle pratiquement.

Puis, elle nous gratifia, d'un maigre sourire, d'un signe de la main et partit s'occuper enfants de sa classe. Logan gazouillait et tapotait sur le crâne de son père avec son doudou lapin.

Kellan me tendit sa main et je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je la pris. Il la serra fortement et j'en fis de même jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- **_Je suis désolé..._** souffla Kel' au bout d'un petit moment de marche. **_Elle m'a donné envie de vomir._**

- **_Tu as bien fait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi... _**

- **_Dragueuse ?_** sourit-il.

- **_Stupide,_** le contrais-je gentiment.

Je voulus retirer ma main de la sienne, mais il m'en dissuada, en me montrant d'un coup de menton les femmes qui se retournaient sur notre passage.

- **_Je peux déjà lire les gros titres de demain, _**grognai-je.

- **_Vraiment ?_** s'étonna Kel' alors qu'on arrivait à la porte de mon entreprise.

- **_Tu as plusieurs possibilités. « Kellan et Samantha mains dans la main un matin ! », « Samantha pardonne à Kellan » ou encore « Réalité ou Fiction, les Lutz nous donne de l'espoir ». _**

Kellan perdit son sourire. Il savait que j'avais raison. Depuis notre relation officielle et surtout depuis le mariage d'Ashley et Jackson, les médias ne nous lâchaient plus. Ce fut pire après que les photos de Kel' et de sa « conquête » soient sorties. J'avais été harcelée des semaines entières par les photographes et les journalistes. Ils voulaient une photo de moi et de mes enfants pleurants.

Ce fut Marc qui nous accueillit une fois la porte passée.

- **_Bonjour Patronne ! _**s'enthousiasma-t-il, versant du café dans une tasse.

Il nous tournait le dos, mais à cette heure-ci cela ne pouvait-être que moi.

- **_Bonjour Marc. Comment vas-tu ? _**

- **_Très bien… ça va être une très bonne journée ! _**

Il se tourna enfin et repéra Kellan avec Logan dans ses bras.

- **_Café ? _**proposa-t-il, sans le saluer.

En effet, ils n'étaient pas très fan de Kellan Lutz dans le coin. On hocha simplement la tête. Lindsay arriva à son tour chargé d'un carton de taille moyenne. Kellan l'aida à passer la porte d'entrée sous un regard noir de sa part. Bienvenu chez l'anti-star, pensai-je.

- **_Tiens un revenant,_** crut-elle bon de cracher en passant.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi, Lindsay,_** répondit mon mari, tout en levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Vous faites quoi là ?_** continua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- **_Euh… juste vous prévenir que je vais prendre quelques jours de repos. _**

- **_Oui, c'est normal… en même temps tu es la patronne,_** riposta-t-elle gentiment. **_Tu tiens le choc ? _**

- **_Je crois… euh… je vais rester quelques temps chez Kel' !_** bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

Je pouvais même sentir mes joues chauffer. Elle me regarda profondément quelques secondes, mais ne fis aucun commentaire désobligeant.

- **_Je te tiens au courant des projets avant la fermeture par e-mail,_** décréta-t-elle.

- **_Parfait. Je te laisse la boutique alors… Rendez-moi fière de vous les loulous,_** scandai-je gaiment prenant mon amie dans les bras.

Elle se laissa faire sans rechigner, mais ne quitta pas des yeux Kel'. Ouais… ce n'est pas gagné cette histoire.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Kellan se gara devant la maison familiale. Lorsque le moteur cessa de ronronner, une forme d'angoisse me saisit. Mon père n'était plus de ce monde. Je ne le reverrais plus dans cette maison. Plus personne pour me dire combien la famille était importante. Plus personne pour me guider dans le droit chemin. Pour souder cette famille.

- **_Sam…_** chuchota Kel', posant ses doigts sous mon menton. **_Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ? Ils comprendront…_**

- **_Oui. J'en ai besoin,_** murmurai-je en retour assez mal à l'aise de notre proximité.

Il sortit du véhicule et alla détacher Logan. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de les rejoindre. À l'extérieur, personne. Le vide. Je poussai la porte d'entrée pour trouver les jumeaux sur les marches des escaliers. L'un à côté de l'autre.

Mathéos fut le premier à relever la tête dans notre direction. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qui me déstabilisa. Les siens étaient rougis et emplis d'eau. Il avait dû passer son temps à pleurer. David lui continuait à regarder le sol parfaitement propre. J'allai les rejoindre, alors que Logan entamer une discussion dans une nouvelle langue qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

- **_Tu vas mieux ?_** quémanda Mathéos alors que je prenais place sur une marche avant lui.

Je me faufilai entre ses jambes et il m'entoura ainsi de son corps.

- **_Je crois,_** murmurai-je dans cette grande maison silencieuse.

- **_Elle souffre de malnutrition,_** les informa Kellan posant Logan à terre.

- **_Tu ne manges pas ?_** demanda David sans un regard vers nous.

- **_Si… c'est juste que j'ai toujours peur que les enfants en réclament davantage alors… je me restreins,_** leur révélai-je peureusement. **_J'ai peut-être dû louper quelques repas_**.

- **_Qu'a dit le médecin ?_** continua Mathéos vers mon mari.

- **_Qu'elle doit se reposer un maximum, reprendre des forces le plus rapidement possible et elle doit se rendre à son cabinet tous les jours pour des injections de vitamines et autres produits… Le doc pense même lui faire faire un petit tour à l'hôpital… si elle s'obstine à garder cette taille de guêpe. _**

Il avait parlé rapidement. Il semblait soucieux et inquiet. Voilà, longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi.

- **_Tu vas la garder chez toi durant son rétablissement ?_** riposta sans colère David.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Très bien… prends soin de ta famille alors… nous n'avons pas grand-chose à dire… et de toute façon, j'en ai pas la force,_** fis David complètement lessivé.

Je passai mes doigts dans sa chevelure et il se lova contre ma paume. Il descendit d'une marche pour se retrouver près de moi. Je le pris aussitôt dans mes bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Mon frère avait besoin de moi pour une fois… je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber.

- **_Comment vont les autres ?_** couinai-je contre mon frère.

- **_Plutôt mal. Anna nous a fait une crise d'hystérie quand elle a appris la nouvelle. Le choc lui a donné des médocs pour la calmer. Ce matin elle était encore dans les vapes. _**

- **_Il ne faut pas lui en redonner,_** dis-je timidement. **_Elle n'arrivera pas faire son deuil si elle est dans un état second. Si elle doit craquer,_** **_laissez-la faire._**

- **_Très bien. Sinon Aaron tient le coup, je crois. Il reste avec Sydney et Anna presque tout le temps. _**

- **_C'est bien… il doit avoir besoin de se rendre utile et les filles ont quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elles. _**

- **_Mélanie est la plus forte d'entre nous…_** souffla Mathéos.

Mélanie ! Je n'avais plus pensé à elle depuis des mois. Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien.

- **_Elle n'a pas vécu avec papa comme nous. Elle n'a pas eu ce lien particulier…_** le contrai-je doucement.

- **_C'était quand même son père, Sam. Tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça,_** chuchota David pour ne pas me brusquer.

- **_Je ne dis pas le contraire. _**

- **_Sinon, Nathanaël débarque ce soir avec le reste de la famille. _**

- **_Comment vont-ils ? _**

- **_Difficile à dire. On a réussi à les avoir une fois, et c'était le jour même du décès. _**

En somme impossible de connaitre leurs réactions. Depuis trois ans, ma sœur Allison et son mari Nathanaël et leurs deux enfants vivaient en Espagne. Nath' avait eu une proposition d'emploi pour le consulat américain basé en Espagne. Une offre qui ne se refusait pas. Il était devenu en très peu de temps, un politicien reconnu.

Aujourd'hui, Allison s'occuper de ses deux deux petits garçons. Louis avaient trois ans et Nicolas un an. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sauf en photo ou en webcam.

- **_Lou-Anne est à l'école ?_** demanda Mathéos me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- **_Oui,_** soufflai-je regardant Logan essayer de se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Il y arriva au bout de cinq essais. Nous étions tous là à regarder mon petit ange tenter de marcher. Il amorça un mouvement du pied mais tomba aussitôt. Il ne pleura pas, mais chercha le regard de son père.

- **_Encore ! _**souffla ce dernier, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Voilà des scènes qui étaient trop rare. Kel' n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilité pour être avec son fils.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? _**questionnai-je craintivement.

- **_Christie gère tous les papiers pour l'enterrement. On se sentait incapable de le faire, _**renifla Mathéos. **_Normalement l'enterrement est prévu pour demain à l'église St Bart. _**

- **_Je n'aurais pas plus non plus !_** avouai-je, me lovant davantage contre mes frères.

Demain ? En aurais-je la force ?

- **_Je crois qu'Anna, Aaron et Sydney devront retourner chez leurs mères,_** poursuivit Mathéos.

- **_Ouais… pas le choix cette fois. Et pour la maison ? _**

- **_Euh… techniquement elle est à vous_**, murmura timidement David.

J'avais oublié cette partie là de l'histoire, semble-t-il. Kellan avait en effet son nom sur les documents officiels du terrain.

- **_Je ne vais pas la reprendre…_** décréta Kel'. **_Je ne pourrais pas… c'est votre maison ! _**

Il n'avait pas vraiment tord… mais alors qu'allions nous faire ?

Avec l'aide de Mathéos, je cuisinai le repas de ce soir. Gratin de pomme de terre et saumon au four. Ainsi à l'arrivée de la famille… ils n'auraient plus qu'à faire réchauffer. Pour midi, une salade verte avec chèvre chaud et croutons, une viande rouge et du riz.

Logan avala sa salade avec plaisir. Arrivé au riz, cela fut plus difficile.

- **_Un vrai démon,_** râlai-je le voyant recracher sa nourriture.

- **_Non ! _**

Je ne fis plus aucun mouvement. Les garçons non plus d'ailleurs.

- **_Est-ce qu'il vient de parler ?_** s'écria alors David, nous faisant réagir.

- **_Il vient vraiment de dire « Non » ?_** rajouta son frère jumeau.

Kellan attrapa une nouvelle cuillère et l'introduisit dans la bouche de son fils. Logan recracha aussi sec et répéta de nouveau « non ».

- **_Il a dû entendre Lou-Anne le dire !_** proclamai-je.

- **_Ouais… chez Kellan !_** ricana Mathéos à ma grande surprise.

Il est vrai que Lou-Anne ne disait jamais « non » avec moi. Mon mari bougonna dans sa barbe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Aaron descendit avec Sydney quelques minutes plus tard. Nous étions passés au salon pour boire le café. Mon petit frère m prit dans ses bras avec force et embrassa mes joues à plusieurs reprises. Sydney suivit avec un peu plus de retenue. Les deux arrivants ignorèrent royalement mon époux, ce qui étrangement me comprima le cœur. Il avait fait beaucoup pour eux.

Sydney alla récupérer deux assiettes du repas de midi et revient dans le salon.

- **_Logan a dit son premier mot,_** leurs révéla David, presque euphorique.

- **_Sérieux ?_** s'étonna Aaron. **_Il a dit quoi ?_**

On se regarda tous un petit moment du coin de l'œil. Jusqu'à que le mot tombe.

- **_« Non » ?_** répéta sous le choc mon petit frère.

Sydney explosa de rire, alors que son frère grimaçait.

- **_Rien à voir avec Lou-Anne ce petit,_** murmura-t-il tapotant le haut du crane de son neuve.

Logan lui tendit son Doudou Lapin ce qui nous fit sourire.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, on se trouva devant le refuge pour animaux dont Kel' s'occupait. Une équipe télé arriva droit sur nous. Je pris peur instinctivement, mais Kel' me calma en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- **_Monsieur Lutz, ravie de vous revoir,_** déclara une femme assez belle, de notre âge.

- **_Moi aussi,_** Fit ce dernier avec beaucoup de diplomatie. **_J'ai emmené du renfort supplémentaire,_** continua-t-il montrant Logan dans ses bras, puis moi.

- **_Oh… euh… génial. _**

Cela sonnait faux. Elle n'était absolument pas ravie de nous voir avec lui. Peut-être le voulait-elle pour elle seule ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient eu une relation ? Un frison me parcourut à cette idée. Je retins d'ailleurs de justesse mon commentaire. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une discussion de ce genre.

L'équipe télé était composée de cette femme, je compris plus tard qu'elle était en fait la journaliste, d'un homme micro et du caméraman. On entra dans un entrepôt gigantesque où des centaines d'animaux étaient entreposés dans des enclos/cages. Tout le secteur de droite était réservé aux chats et celui de gauche aux chiens.

Logan gesticulait comme un dingue dans les bras de son père et il dut relâcher ma main. Un homme dans la cinquantaine vint nous rejoindre à mi-chemin.

- **_Monsieur Lutz ! _**Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

- **_Monsieur le directeur, _**salua-t-il en lui serrant la main. **_Voici Samantha, ma femme et Logan, notre petit dernier. _**

L'homme me fit un grand sourire et me serra la main à mon tour.

- **_Enchanté !_** souffla-t-il. **_Vous êtes ravissante !_**

- **_Oh… merci,_** fis-je surprise d'un tel compliment.

Le directeur nous guida vers une salle au fond de l'entrepôt. C'était assez bien agencé pensai-je. Là, nous attendait une autre personne, le directeur de l'association dont Kellan était le parrain.

Ils discutèrent tous durant environ une heure. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupais de mon fils et des ses nombreuses pulsions. Il voulait à tout prix courir à quatre pattes après les bébés chats, qui se trouvaient dans un enclos pour bébé dans un coin du le bureau. Il gigotait comme un fou sur mes genoux. J'eus même peur quelquefois que la chaise cède sous ses caprices.

J'essayais de le retenir comme je pouvais pour ne pas le voir se rouler à même le sol envahi de poils et diverses particules. Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit que cela ne servait à rien et décida de pleurer, ce qui fit relever la tête de tout le monde.

- **_Désolée !_** fis-je confuse. **_Il veut jouer avec les chats_**, grimaçai-je.

Pour accompagner mes dires Logan répéta le mot « zhat » une dizaine de fois.

- **_Tiens…un nouveau mot,_** rigola tendrement Kellan.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, ce qui énerva visiblement la journaliste tout près de lui. Kel' était encore mon mari… que cela lui plaise ou non.

Le directeur du centre se leva de son siège et attrapa un petit chat gris à taches blanches de l'enclos à bébé. Logan l'attrapa sans aucune difficulté et le colla contre lui.

- **_Je crois qu'il vient de tomber amoureux,_** proclama le directeur tout sourire.

- **_Va falloir l'adopter !_** Enchaina la journaliste niaisement.

Elle posa son bras sur l'avant bras de Kellan, mais ce dernier la repoussa gentiment.

- **_Je ne pense pas…_** grimaçai-je voulant lui fermer son clapet. **_Entre un bébé chien, un bébé garçon, une petite fille de cinq ans, un mari acteur…. J'ai de quoi faire !_** récitai-je délicatement.

- **_Ah oui…_** rigola le directeur du refuge.

- **_Tu as oublié tes trois frères et tes quartes sœurs, ma puce !_** sourit Kel' sous les regards grands ouverts de notre assistance.

- **_C'est vrai, mon cœur…y a également les copines, les maris, les enfants… et y a aussi ta famille,_** complétai-je heureuse de le voir jouer le jeu.

- **_Ouais… ma sœur, mes six frères, leurs femmes et leurs enfants_**…

- **_Comment faites-vous ?_** lâcha stupéfait le cameraman.

- **_Pas toujours facile,_** soupira Kel' m'administrant un clin d'œil que personne ne loupa.

- **_D'accord,_** souffla le directeur gentiment. **_On oublie le chat alors ! _**

- **_Bonne idée !_** Fis-je toute souriante.

* * *

**_Alors ? Toujours fidèle au poste ?_**

**_Un extrait du prochain chapitre "Un jour sombre" est disponible ! _**

**_Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : laisser vos impressions et le réclamer (rire) _**

**_PS : Je ne peux pas envoyer d'extrait aux anonymes qui ne me laissent aucune coordonnée._**

**_Alors oublier pas de me les transmettre par MP !_**


	42. Chapitre 4 : Un jour sombre

**Bonjour lecteurs et lectrices ! **

**Un nouveau chapitre avec presque tout les personnages lol **

**bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Merci encore de me laisser vos réactions ce qui le font... **

**c'était toujours appréciable de savoir que l'histoire intéresse toujours :-) ****même après un tome 2 lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ****Un jour sombre**

Le réveil fut plus que difficile. N'ayant dormie que quelques minutes cette nuit, je me sentais comateuse et déconnectée. Durant un quart de seconde, je me dis que cette journée serait ordinaire, en voyant le soleil merveilleux filtrant par le rideau. Que je devais me lever pour m'occuper de mes monstres d'enfants. Puis, je me souvins tout à coup que j'étais chez Kellan et de qui se passait aujourd'hui. Une journée ordinaire ? Non. La pire journée de ma vie.

Je décidai donc de ne pas rester au lit, malgré les sept heures que m'indiquait l'horloge et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Je passai le pas de la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Kellan.

- **_Oh ! Désolée, je pensais être la seule debout, _**bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

De surcroit, j'avais fermé les yeux en le voyant nu comme un vers devant le lavabo.

- **_Y pas de mal… j'aurais dû fermer la porte à clé,_** dit-il simplement.

- **_Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?_** quémandai-je par la suite, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Voir ses fesses rondes m'avait prise au dépourvu et faut dire qu'elles étaient très… en fait, y avait pas de mot pour les décrire.

- **_Sam', je crois que tu m'as déjà vu nu plus d'une fois,_** rigola-t-il. **_D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu avoir deux enfants merveilleux._**

- **_Merci de me le rappeler… je te laisse tranquille !_** marmonnai-je mal à l'aise faisant marche arrière.

Je l'entendis rire sous cape, alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me servir une tasse de café. Kellan actionnait toujours le bouton de la machine avant moi. Mon mari fit son entrée vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Dans sa main trônait une cravate noire, simple. Il était carrément beau, voir sexy dedans, surtout avec sa barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux encore légèrement mouillés.

- **_Viens !_** souris-je timidement.

Kellan s'avança vers moi penaud de ne toujours pas savoir faire un nœud de cravate. Être si proche de lui me fit le plus grand bien et bizarrement me calma les nerfs.

- **_Samantha ?_** chuchota-t-il frôlant nos nez entre eux.

Je relevai les yeux pour tomber sur son regard attentionné et … amoureux ?

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je malgré moi.

- **_Je serai là… aujourd'hui à l'église et tout le long de la journée… tu peux te reposer sur moi !_** murmura-t-il tendrement.

- **_Merci,_** soufflai-je terminant le nœud.

Je voulus partir mais les mains de mon mari vinrent se poser avec douceur sur ma taille. Je faillis lâcher un soupir de bien être face à ce touché pourtant anodin. Il me rapprocha de lui avec lenteur me laissant visiblement le choix. Il me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin improvisé. Je laissai reposer ma tête sur son épaule et mes bras restèrent le long de mon corps. J'étais incapable de bouger.

- **_Je serai là aujourd'hui… mais également demain, et tous les autres jours de mon existence. _**

- **_Je sais !_** répondis-je, la gorge nouée.

- **_J'ai fait le con plus d'une fois dans ma vie… et pourtant je regrette qu'une seule chose…_**

Sa voix était douce et mielleuse. Je buvais littéralement ses mots. Ses mots, et lui avec, m'avaient manqué.

- **_Je regrette de t'avoir trahi. D'avoir été faible… et je jure devant dieu, de tout faire pour racheter ma faute ! je t'aime et ça n'a jamais changé depuis notre rencontre_**.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais incapable de lui répondre sans m'énerver. Je détestais l'entendre parler de sa « faute » de son adultère. Je m'en voulais à moi pour ne pas avoir réussi à assouvir tout ses besoins. Je lui en voulais de nous avoir trahis : Moi mais également ses enfants et sa famille.

Je n'avais plus confiance en lui. Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour que cela s'arrange.

- **_Y a Logan qui est réveillé !_** entendis-je la douce voix de notre petite fille dans la cuisine.

Je me séparai de Kellan et fis face à l'ange de ma vie. Ma petite puce.

- **_Bonjour, mademoiselle Lutz,_** chantonna Kellan, l'attrapant déjà dans ses bras.

- **_Bonjour, papa ! _**

Lou-Anne claqua sa bouche sur la joue de son père et s'étira jusqu'à moi pour faire de même, sous nos sourires.

- **_Bonjour, maman ! _**

- **_Est-ce que ma belle petite fille à bien dormi ?_** questionnai-je alors que Kel' l'installait à table.

- **_Oui… comme une princesse,_** ronronna-t-elle.

- **_Parfait ! Je vais de ce pas chercher notre petit prince alors,_** rigolai-je.

- **_Vas prendre une douche,_** me coupa Kellan. **_Je m'occupe de nos enfants. _**

Dieu que j'aimais l'entendre dire ces mots. « Nos enfants ». Un doux paradis.

Je passai la porte de la salle de bain et la refermai à clés pour ne pas faire comme Kellan. Je me déshabillai et allai allumer l'eau afin qu'elle soit chaude une fois que je me glisserais dessous. Durant ce petit laps de temps, je tombai sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Pas très jolie à voir. J'avais une sale tête, les cheveux emmêlés et partant dans tous les sens. Mon visage était plutôt pâle et des rides avaient pris place sous mes yeux. Je me glissai sous l'eau pour éviter de continuer mon examen. L'eau me relaxa et détendit légèrement mes muscles.

J'en sortis rapidement voulant rejoindre ma famille. Je rejoignis ma « chambre » et me vêtis de ma tenue pour l'enterrement. Une robe noire simple à fines bretelles. Lou-Anne me rejoignit à ce moment là, dans la même tenue que moi.

- **_J'aime bien cette robe ! _**murmura-t-elle désignant le tissu sur mon dos.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui… on est pareille,_** sourit-elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et l'attira dans mes bras pour un câlin.

- **_Je t'aime ma princesse ! _**

- **_Moi aussi, maman, _**soupira-t-elle nichant son visage dans mes cheveux.

Kellan vint nous chercher quelques minutes plus tard pour nous rendre à l'église.

Je rentrai au bras de Kellan sous les regards de l'assistance. Ma famille était déjà installée à l'avant. Logan dans son minuscule costume était magnifique dans les bras de son père. Lou-Anne nous suivait gentiment. Elle fit glisser sa main dans la mienne, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du monde. Heureusement que Kellan était là pour me soutenir, j'avais du mal à faire un pas seule. On arriva enfin à l'avant où ma famille nous attendait. Ce fut Anna qui réagit la première.

- **_Sam !_** cria-t-elle dans cette immense église.

Le son de sa voix se répercuta et résonna fortement. Au moins tout le monde savait que j'étais arrivée, pensai-je. Anna me sauta dessus et me fit lâcher prestement mon mari.

- **_Anna Banana… comment tu vas ?_** murmurai-je la berçant tendrement contre moi.

Ma petite sœur pleurait davantage contre moi. Ça me brisait le cœur.

- **_Il est parti… pour toujours ! _**

- **_Je suis là,_** la consolai-je n'en menant pas large.

Elle me renvoyait ma douleur fois mille. Allais-je tenir le coup ? David attrapa Anna par l'épaule et lui fit lâcher prise tandis que Mathéos me récupérait contre lui.

- **_Ça va aller Sam… je te le promets,_** chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lui fis un pâle sourire et me retournai vers le reste de la famille. On s'étalait sur trois bancs. Rien que ça. Et le pire c'était que cela ne représentait que ses enfants, ses petits enfants et les conjoints !

Je fis un rapide tour pour saluer les membres de ma famille ou en devenir. La première fut Sydney, en pleurs dans les bras d'Aaron. Visiblement, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le quitter. À leurs côtés, Louise, la copine attitrée d'Aaron. Anna reprit place près d'elle. Elles s'adoraient toutes les deux. Vint par la suite, le mari de ma sœur, Nathanaël.

- **_Bonjour Samy !_** murmura-t-il tendrement me serrant fort dans l'étau de ses bras.

- **_Bonjour, beau frère,_** souris-je heureuse de le retrouver.

Assis sur le banc à sa droite, son fils Louis, de trois ans.

- **_Bonjour Louis. _**

- **_Bonjour Tata Samy !_** lâcha-t-il retirant son pouce de sa bouche.

Un large sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres. Tata Samy ? J'aimais bien. Allison en larmes, me regardait intensément près du petit Louis. Elle tenait dans ses bars une pure merveille.

- **_C'est Nicolas ?_** quémandai-je émerveillée.

- **_Ouais… c'est ton neveu !_** sourit-elle en reniflant.

- **_Il est magnifique. _**

Allison me remercia avant d'attraper ma main et de la serrer fort. Je pris place près d'elle, alors que le reste de la famille Lutz vint prendre place sur le même banc. Je vis alors Mélanie et Derek venir dans notre direction. Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde mais Mélanie prit bien soin de m'éviter lorsqu'elle arriva à Allison.

- **_Elle vient vraiment de t'ignorer ?_** se scandalisa ma sœur.

- **_Laisse… je me fiche de cette fille ! _**

- **_C'est ta sœur !_** se scandalisa Allison.

- **_Oh… je t'assure que non… papa a juste mis sa graine dans le ventre de sa mère… rien de plus !_** lâchai-je un peu froidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prêtre fit son apparition. Il lut des extraits de la bible et dit des mots apaisants et rassurants.

- **_George Henri Delaney avait des enfants… _**

- **_Beaucoup d'enfants !_** rétorqua Mathéos avec une petite grimace assez comique.

- **_Euh… oui beaucoup d'enfants,_** reprit le prêtre, étonné que quelqu'un parle en dehors des messages personnelles un peu plus tard**_. Il avait donc huit enfants. _**

- **_Amen ! lâcha David. _**

Un petit rire se fit entendre. Allison avait craqué avant tout le monde. Les garçons détestaient l'ambiance des enterrements. Je me souvins qu'à celui de Grand-mère Delaney, les jumeaux avaient joué à cache-cache entre les bancs de l'église. Mais bon, ils avaient dix ans à cette époque.

- **_Vous voulez sûrement continuer ?_** demanda le prêtre pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et gravirent les quelques marches en peu de temps, sous l'incompréhension de la famille éloignée de papa. Il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup connaissait papa et peu ses enfants. Et le reste de l'assemblé ne connaissait pas tous les enfants Delaney.

- **_Alors, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins,_** commença David récupérant le micro devant l'homme d'église abasourdi. **_Tout le monde connaissait George et tout le monde pourra dire qu'il a fleureté avec toutes les plus belles femmes de son entourage. Pour ce qu'ils ne savent pas… on va vous remémorer les faits. _**

Des rires se firent entendre.

- **_Ouais… George adorait les femmes,_** reprit Mathéos tout sourire. **_Y a eu notre mère… _**

Il pointa Monica du doigt et lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

- **_Attend… comment Sam l'appelle déjà ?_** quémanda David à son frère jumeau alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mes joues rougirent violement.

- **_Euh … _****_« miss je-sais-tout » ? C'est ça ? _**continua-t-il dans ma direction

À quoi ils jouaient putain ?

- **_Désolé maman, mais Sam a toujours eu le chic pour trouver des surnoms aux femmes de papa… généralement elle les trouve du premier coup. _**

Allison récupéra ma main et la serra doucement.

- **_Papa détestait les enterrements… les garçons ont prévu de rendre les choses plus comiques et mémorables… désolée !_** murmura-t-elle.

- **_Je réglerai mes comptes plus tard, _**lui dis-je simplement.

- **_Ensuite papa à épousé la mère de Sam, _**expliqua Mathéos.

- **_La « Folle dingue », _**ajouta David. **_D'ailleurs quelqu'un l'a vu aujourd'hui ? _**

Un long silence s'en suivit. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas là. Cette fille était folle !

- **_C'est bien ce qu'on pensait…_** soupira David. **_Bon sinon, papa a eu également une fille avant Sam. Peu de personnes le savent,_** grimaçât-il. **_Cependant, avant Sam, y a eu Mélanie._**

Il vint vers notre sœur et l'embrassa sur le front. Une petite douleur vint s'installer dans mon cœur. Pourquoi étais-je la seule à détester cette femme ? Et à ne pas lui faire confiance ?

- **_Après y a eu la troisième femme officielle. _**

- **_En fait quatre avec la non-officielle ! _**le contraDavid comme sur un plateau télévisé.

- **_Oui… tu as bien suivi l'histoire,_** ricana Mathéos sous le rire de l'assistance.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un enterrement. Plutôt à un anniversaire. J'en avais la chair de poule.

- **_La mère d'Allison, la « splendide blonde refaite » ? _**demanda Mat' se tournant vers moi.

Je lançai un petit regard d'excuse à Allison et acquiesçai à mes propres mots.

- **_J'avoue qu'Allison a une mère fabuleuse, _**renchérit David. **_Ensuite, papa a rencontré … bon d'accord, on ne va pas dire le surnom de la mère de Sydney et Aaron… y a plein d'enfant, _**grimaça-t-il.

Des ricanements se firent entendre et un « ils ne manquent pas de toupet ces deux là » retentit.

- **_Papa a donc fini par avoir un dernier enfant. La belle Anna Banana. Notre mascotte,_** scanda-t-il.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Mathéos vint prendre David par l'épaule doucement pour se retourner vers nous.

- **_Je sais que ce que nous venons de faire est pas vraiment cool, mais Papa adorait nos délires et notre humour… je sais aussi que Samantha risque de nous tuer de ses propres mains en rentrant mais… _**

- **_Faut que vous gardiez le souvenir de cette journée et que vous vous souveniez que papa vous aimait de tout son cœur !_** termina David. **_George n'est pas parti. Il est dans chacun de ses enfants et même ses petits-enfants,_** soupira-t-il tristement.

Les garçons reprirent place sur le banc. Mathéos fut enlacé aussitôt par Christy et je me décalai pour faire de même avec David.

- **_Je t'aime Sam_**, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. **_Tu vas nous faire beaucoup souffrir ?_** termina-t-il craintivement.

- **_On verra, crétin de Delaney !_** rétorquai-je un petit sourire en coin.

- **_D'accord !_**

Le prêtre eut du mal à enchainer après ça. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Les garçons avaient fait dans l'originalité et beaucoup pouvait penser à un manque total de respect. Sauf, que les jumeaux étaient les plus grands de la famille et qu'ils étaient connus. Personne n'allait leur faire de réflexion. Enfin, peut-être les femmes de papa, souris-je intérieurement.

Après avoir salué les nombreuses ex-femmes de papa, son frère, sa sœur et le reste de la famille proche, on décida de rentrer à la maison Delaney. Kellan m'attendait déjà dans la voiture avec Logan et Lou-Anne. On suivit lentement la voiture de Nathanaël et Allison.

- **_Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire,_** fit Kellan, me jetant des petits coups d'œil en coin.

- **_Tu me fais peur,_** murmurai-je.

- **_Je sais que pour le moment nous deux, c'est compliqué… _**

- **_Nous sommes séparés, Kel' !_** m'indignai-je.

- **_Je sais… c'est pour ça que ce que je vais te proposer risque de te choquer un peu. Ta famille a besoin de toi et toi, tu as besoin de moi. _**

- **_Prétentieux !_** crachai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour les jumeaux et Allison a sa famille maintenant. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas des autres. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_** m'alarmai-je.

- **_Anna, Sydney et Aaron ont besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et ce n'est pas avec leur mère qu'ils l'auront. _**

- **_Kel' ?_** m'impatientai-je.

- **_D'accord,_** souffla-t-il. **_Je te propose d'emménager dans la maison de ton père. Y a assez de place pour tout le monde et comme ça ils n'auront pas à quitter leur maison. On emménage avec les enfants… Tu rends ton appartement et je garde le mien… si jamais tu ne veux plus de moi définitivement… je partirai !_**

- **_Tu veux qu'on aille vivre chez mon père ? _**pleurai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Oui. Toi, les enfants et ceux de ta famille qui le veulent… tu es d'accord ? _**

Je restai sous le choc quelques instants. Il était près à sacrifier son confort et sa tranquillité pour moi ?

- **_Tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir s'occuper de tout le monde et qu'en plus d'enfants, nous allons avoir des adolescents ? _**

- **_Oui… mais Sam, on ne peut pas les abandonner. Tu ne peux pas les laisser repartir chez leurs mères. Ton père n'aurait jamais voulu une telle chose. _**

- **_Je sais… mais, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. _**

- **_Je serais là. Puis, Anna, Sydney et Aaron ne sont pas si stupides. Ce sont certes des adolescents, mais ils se comportent la plupart du temps comme des adultes. _**

- **_Je sais,_** chuchotai-je pendant que nous nous garions devant la villa familiale Delaney.

- **_Je te laisse leurs dire quand tu voudras… aujourd'hui, demain… mais pense que la mère d'Anna veut rentrer demain soir. _**

Je lui fis un maigre sourire alors qu'il quittait déjà le véhicule pour sortir Logan de son siège bébé. Lou-Anne se détacha toute seule et attendit que je vienne lui ouvrir la portière.

- **_J'aime bien venir chez grand père,_** dit-elle une fois le pied à terre.

- **_Vraiment ?_** questionnai-je surprise.

- **_Oui. Il y a plein de place pour jouer et j'aime bien dormir dans ton ancienne chambre,_** m'avoua-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai sur le crâne, alors que le petit Louis venait prendre la main de sa cousine pour l'entrainer dans le jardin. Je rentrai la première dans cette grande maison où régnait d'habitude douceur et chaleur. Un endroit où il y avait des rires, de l'amour et de la lumière. Et maintenant, tout semblait fade, lugubre. Mon père me manquait plus que jamais.

Le reste de la famille entra à son tour dans la maison. Je pris aussitôt Christy dans mes bras.

- **_Merci d'avoir pris sur toi et d'avoir tout organisé,_** pleurai-je contre elle.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de mon corps et embrassa mon front naturellement.

- **_C'est normal Samantha ! J'adorais ton père et puis je suis de la famille non ? Tu n'as pas à me remercier. _**

- **_Merci quand même,_** soufflai-je la relâchant.

Nous étions tous dans le salon n'osant rien dire, rien faire. Je pris l'initiative de mettre la télévision en bruit de fond, tandis que Christy téléphonait au notaire pour les derniers papiers à signer et pour la lecture du testament de papa.

- **_Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ait rédigé un testament,_** décréta Allison au bout d'un moment.

- **_Pas moi. Papa a rédigé le premier testament quand Anna est née,_** nous informa Mathéos

- **_Vraiment ?_** quémanda cette dernière.

- **_Oui. Il nous avait dit ce jour là « je compte plus en faire, je suis fatigué » !_** lâcha David.

- **_Tu parles après huit diables !_** grimaça Nathanaël, ce qui lui valut un lancer de coussins en pleine face, un coup de coude et des « idiots » dans l'assistance.

Lou-Anne revint dans la pièce avec le petit Louis tout sourire. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la maison de papa, pensai-je. Et cela devait rester ainsi.

Christy revint vers nous timidement.

- **_Le notaire viendra à quinze heures avec deux témoins. _**

Elle alla par la suite s'installer près de Mathéos. Les heures suivantes furent assez étranges. Mélanie et Derek continuaient à m'ignorait, sous l'œil curieux de Kellan et d'Allison. Même un petit foot américain fut organisé dans le jardin par les jumeaux et Nath' pour s'occuper de nos enfants assez surexcités.

Quinze heures fut vite arrivé à ma grande surprise. Le notaire et deux policiers, se présentèrent à notre porte pile à l'heure. Seuls les enfants de George furent autorisés à rester dans le salon. Kellan, Christy, Louise, Nathanaël et Derek s'occupèrent alors d'emmener les enfants dehors pour jouer sur la balançoire.

- **_Monsieur _****_George Henri Delaney a écrit plus de huit testaments au long de sa vie. Le dernier date d'il y a quatre mois,_** commença le notaire le nez dans sa feuille. **_Je vais vous le lire. _**

_« Moi, George Henri Delaney certifie être sain d'esprit à ce jour et atteste avoir rédigé ce testament authentique avec toutes mes capacités physiques et intellectuelles. À mes grands garçons, Mathéos et David Delaney, je lègue l'appartement de New-York. »_ - _Quel appartement de New-York ? _s'écria David les yeux grands écarquillés. Le notaire releva la tête et attrapa deux grandes enveloppes marron sur le côté. Dessus était inscrit les prénoms des garçons. Chacun récupéra son enveloppe dans un silence profond.- _Je n'ai pas d'autre information… j'ai juste été présent lorsqu'il a rédigé ce document,_ nous dit calment le notaire. _Veuillez signer en bas de page,_ continua-t-il, avançant un document devant eux.- _C'est quoi ?_ demanda David sur ses gardes.- _Une preuve que je vous ai remis les enveloppes en main propre et lu la partie vous concernant,_ fit-il garçons signèrent, puis le notaire reprit la lecture du testament. _« À ma fille Sydney, je lègue ma collection de pièces de monnaie. »_ La bouche de ma sœur s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux devinrent instantanément humides. Papa avait donné à Sydney la chose la plus importante pour lui après ses enfants. Il avait mis des années à compléter le classeur des pièces de monnaie. Il y en avait de différent pays, même Kellan lui en avait apporté durant ses signa le document et le notaire lui donna une petite enveloppe blanche qu'elle sera de toutes ses forces contre elle. _« À Aaron, ma collection de Bande dessiné et ma crosse de hockey dédicacée par les __Wild du Minnesota__ »_

C'était l'équipe favorite de papa. De surcroit, il avait eu droit de jouer avec eux durant une saison quand il était étudiant. C'était symbolique pour lui. Et maintenant pour Aaron. Papa n'avait pas confiance et ne laissait personne y toucher. Aaron était un privilégié maintenant.

Le notaire lui fit signer à son tour et lui remit une enveloppe identique à celle de Sydney. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

**_« À Anna, ma collection de Vinyle. » _**continua le notaire lui remettant l'enveloppe traditionnelle.

- **_Cool !_** scanda cette dernière sous nos sourires complices.

Anna passait son temps à écouter les vieux disques de papa dans le garage. Le père et la fille passait des fois des dimanches entiers enfermer là dedans.

_« J'ai également ouvert trois comptes pour Anna, Aaron et Sydney avec 25 000 dollars chacun. »_ - _Non de dieux !_ murmura Aaron. _Où papa a eu tout ça ? _- _Il a passé sa vie à économiser pour nous,_ murmurai-je difficilement. _Je l'ai aidé à mettre l'argent sur les comptes y a presque un an,_ leurs confiai-je.- _Papa s'est occuper de tout,_ soupira tristement Allison.- _J'en ai bien l'impression,_ lâcha dans un sanglot David. _« À ma bien aimé Allison, ma voiture et les tableaux de la maison. »_- _Sérieusement ?_ s'é et la voiture de papa, c'était une grande histoire. C'était la première voiture conduite par Alisson et le reste des enfants Delaney ayant le permis. Tout le monde y était passé sauf Anna. Quand aux tableaux, aucune idée. Ali' signa le document officiel et récupéra son enveloppe blanche. _« À Mélanie, j'ouvre un compte en banque au nom de Julia. 7 000 dollars dont elle pourra bénéficier à ses dix-huit ans pour l'université de son choix. ». _ Un grand silence vint accompagner cette annonce. Papa ne lui avait rien laissé. Du moins, pas à elle. Et il avait bien stipulé que seule Julia pourrait débloquer l'argent à sa majorité et juste pour ses études. Papa était plus intelligent et futé qu'il n'y paraissait. Mélanie venait de s'en rendre compte.- _Rien d'autre ? _Quémanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.- _Ah si ! _Le notaire lui donna une minuscule enveloppe ce qui nous surprit tous. Mélanie avait le regard vide et choquée, la tenant dans ses mains.- _Une dernière note, _murmura le notaire simplement. _« Je lègue le reste de mes biens, la maison et le terrain à ma fille Samantha DELANEY LUTZ». _Le notaire releva la tête et attrapa une enveloppe et des papiers. Tout le reste de ses biens ? La maison ? Le terrain ? Papa me donnait tout. Je relevai la tête pour voir le sourire des jumeaux et celui d'Anna.- _C'est impossible !_ Soufflai-je, alors que le notaire me faisait signer des documents officiels.- _Papa savait que tu adorais cette maison et que tu étais la plus apte à la recevoir, _décréta naturellement Mathéos.- _Je…_- _Sam, le terrain est déjà à toi… c'est normal que tu hérites du reste. _- _Puis faut bien le dire… tu étais la préféré de papa,_ renchérit gaiement David.- _Ne dit pas ça !_ Couinai-je mal à l'aise.- _Princesse, papa t'aimait tellement… il voulait ton bonheur… cette maison était importe pour toi, pour lui… c'est normal qu'il te l'offre. _Je ne dis mot, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Le notaire vit glisser une grosse enveloppe devant moi dans un petit sourire. Ouais… j'avais besoin de savoir ce que papa souhaitait de moi. ***

Il était neuf heures du soir. Nous venions de finir de diner et tout le monde était resté. Mélanie douchée par la révélation du testament avait voulu partir, mais David et Mathéos firent le nécessaire pour qu'elle reste. Ils avaient parlé longuement dans une des chambres du haut. Ils partirent tout de même après nous avoir honorés de leurs présences une heure de plus.

Nous étions dans le salon. Mathéos, Christy, David, Anna et Aaron assis sagement sur le long divan récemment acheté par papa. Allison, Nathanaël et le petit dernier, Nicolas, jouaient à même le sol. Sydney était sur un fauteuil près de Louise la copine d'Aaron. Kellan était assis à table avec Lou-Anne et Louis. Logan sur les genoux de son père. Ma petite puce faisait un joli dessin à grand-mère Lutz.

J'allai vers mon mari, stressée. Logan bougea et gazouilla en me voyant près de lui. J'embrassai le crâne de mon bébé et me retrouvai à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'homme de ma vie.

- **_C'est toujours d'accord ? Pour ta proposition je veux dire !_** dis-je difficilement.

- **_Oui, Sam,_** sourit-il posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- **_Merci. _**

Il me fit un petit sourire et je me suis dit que c'était la bonne décision. C'était ce que mon père aurait souhaité.

- **_Je peux vous parler ?_** chuchotai-je pratiquement, alors qu'à la télévision le générique de Pretty Little Liars se faisait entendre.

- **_De quoi veux-tu parler ?_** questionna David surpris.

- **_Je… Kellan m'a proposé de garder la maison,_** lâchai-je timidement.

- **_Elle est déjà à vous !_** proclama Mathéos fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Euh… en fait… Kel' m'a proposé de venir vivre ici avec les enfants. _**

Grand silence. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ça visiblement.

- **_Je suis d'accord !_** décréta Aaron hochant les épaules. **_Ça sera toujours mieux que ton appartement miteux. _**

- **_Merci. Mais ce n'est pas tout,_** grimaçai-je. **_La maison est bien trop grande pour nous quatre… alors…_**

- **_Nous quatre ?_** s'étonna Allison immédiatement. **_Tu … Kellan…_**

- **_Ouais…_** soupirai-je baissant la tête. **_On va essayer de reprendre le court de nos vies, les informai-je avec une petite crainte. C'est ok ?_**

- **_Tu n'as pas à demander d'autorisation,_** souffla Mathéos se levant du divan.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras protecteurs et je me laissai faire.

- **_Vous êtes mari et femme pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… juste essayer de ne pas vous égorger devant les enfants,_** sourit-il tendrement posant un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Je t'aime !_** lui dis-je émue.

- **_On t'aime tous Sam… papa t'aimait énormément. Et nous savons tous qu'il était triste de te voir loin de ton époux. _**

- **_Je sais,_** grommelai-je. **_Je voulais aussi vous dire autre chose._**

Je pris une petite respiration me décalant ainsi de mon frère.

- **_Kellan et moi voulons aussi que rien ne change pour la maison. C'est celle où nous avons grandi, où nous avons des souvenirs. Alors… vous gardez vos clés et vous pouvez aller et venir comme bon vous semble. C'est votre maison,_** dis-je difficilement.

- **_Euh… notre maison. Comme quand y avait papa ?_** murmura Anna tristement.

- **_Oui, ma puce,_** chuchotai-je m'approchant d'elle. **_Es-tu d'accord pour rester vivre avec nous ?_** lui demandai-je peureusement.

Je savais qu'elle avait grandi, que je n'avais pas forcément été présente pour elle depuis ces six derniers mois. Cependant, ma relation avec Anna était restée assez fusionnelle.

- **_Tu veux me garder ? _**pleura-t-elle à chaude larmes. **_Je peux rester chez moi ? _**

- **_Oui, Anna Banana ! Tu restes à la maison, _**pleurai-je en retour.

Elle me sauta au cou sans aucune délicatesse. Pleurant ainsi sur mon épaule, me serrant fortement.

- **_Merci Sam… je jure d'être la plus gentille des adolescentes du monde et de t'aider pour les enfants et tout le reste ! _**

- **_Je n'en doute pas, petite sœur. _**

Je me tournai vers Aaron qui gardait le visage fermé.

- **_Est-ce que tu veux rester avec nous ? _**lui demandai-je le cœur au bord du gouffre.

- **_Je vais devoir y réfléchir. Me retrouver sous le même toit que lui, me pose problème, _**cracha-t-il en pointant Kellan du menton.

- **_Il n'y a pas de date d'expiration, _**dis-je tristement. **_Tu as les clés, tu viens chez toi quand tu veux ! _**

Il hocha la tête, mais ne dit mot. S'il préférait vivre avec sa mère, c'était son choix.

- **_Et moi ?_** chuchota pratiquement Sydney, le regard empli d'eau.

- **_La proposition est valable pour tout le monde, Syd'. Si tu veux vivre avec nous, tu peux !_** souris-je grandement.

- **_C'est d'accord, pour tout les deux ?_** questionna-t-elle tournant son visage vers Kellan.

- **_Tu es la bienvenue !_** sourit-il lui administrant un sourire en coin.

- **_Merci,_** souffla-t-elle visiblement satisfaite de garder ses repaires et sa maison.

Après cette petite discussion, on décida de regarder la télévision dans le calme. Vers vingt-deux heures, le besoin de se nourrir une fois de plus se fit ressentir. Mathéos commanda les pizzas et David s'occupa de récupérer les quelques affaires qu'il restait dans son ancienne chambre. Il prépara également les affaires de son frère jumeau avec l'aide de Christy. Aaron et Sydney discutaient dans le salon tout en regardant une série sur le football américain. Anna était au téléphone avec sa mère pour lui expliquer sa décision. Allison et Nathanaël s'occupaient activement de leurs enfants.

- **_Euh… vous êtes d'accord pour lire nos lettres avec tout le monde et à voix haute ?_** demanda à la surprise générale Aaron, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe blanche devant lui.

On se regarda tous un instant. Il est vrai que nous avions tous voulu attendre avant d'ouvrir nos courriers. Pour laisser les choses se calmer et pour avoir encore quelque chose à apprendre sur notre père. Ses derniers mots à ses enfants.

- **_Tu veux la lire ?_** murmura Sydney à son frère tendrement.

- **_Oui. J'en ai besoin… mais, je ne veux pas le faire seul,_** clama-t-il la voix faible et tremblante.

- **_Vas-y !_** termina David prenant place autour de la table.

Ce fut le signal. On s'installa autour de la grande table du salon familial. Kellan vint s'installer sur une chaise et me prit sur ses genoux comme une petite fille. Heureusement, les enfants dormaient à l'étage. Papa avait tout aménagé quand nous avions eu les premiers bébés Delaney.

- **_Samantha ? _**

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je face au visage empli de larmes de mon petit frère.

- **_Tu veux bien la lire pour moi ? _**

En étais-je capable ? Oui. Pour Aaron, pensai-je la récupérant la main moite. Kellan sera ma taille contre lui et posa sa tête sur mon dos. Il voulait me donner des forces et me montrer que il était là… le sentir ainsi sur mon cœur me fit un bien phénoménal. Je vis enfin l'écriture de mon père, je pris une inspiration et me lancai.

**_« Mon adorable fils Aaron, … _**

* * *

_**** la suite au prochain numéro****_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plus ? **_

_**et que vous continuerez à me suivre lol**_

_**Bonne journée et semaine a tous ... XOXO sab**_

_**ps : Vous savez quoi faire pour avoir un extrait lol **_


	43. Chapitre 5 : Aaron, Sydney et Anna

**Bonsoir,  
la suite de Samantha et de notre Kellan Lutz !  
Un chapitre sur 3 points de vue différents et inédit... Je suis heureuse de vous presenter 3 Denaley sous un autre jour !  
a très vite  
sab**

**Somebody who is crazy : **

**Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! ça m'a fait très plaisir de savoir d'une que j'étais ta première fics sans les personnages de Twilight et que tu adorait la lire ... j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Et que tu aimera le frère et les deux soeurs de Samantha lol **

**Gaelle-51 :**

**Merci encore une fois... (je me repete je sais lol)... trop court ? lol ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire... mais, il font tous déjà entre 5000 et 7000 mots donc... lol**

_**Merci aux autres de me lire... j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! **_

_**bise à très vite sab **_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****Aaron, Sydney et Anna.**

/

_Point de vue Aaron. _

**_« Mon adorable fils Aaron, je me souviens encore lorsque tu as vu le jour. Si petit, si beau, si fragile dans mes bras. J'ai accueilli tes sourires comme une bénédiction espérant sans cesse en avoir d'autres. Tu es mon fils, l'une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Les années ont passé et tu as grandi. Te voilà grand et plein d'avis. Ma collection de bandes dessinées te revient de droit. Tu as toujours été le plus réceptif à ces œuvres. Quand à ma crosse de hockey, je sais qu'elle fera honneur à ta maison dans le futur, sagement accroché au mur avec ta propre batte de baseball. Je t'aime mon fils. Garde toujours en tête : Honneur et fidélité à ta famille et n'oublie jamais que l'union fait la force, Aaron. Veille sur ta famille ! Papa»_**

Mon cœur était comprimé et je n'avais pas réussi à contenir mes larmes et ma tristesse à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais plutôt fort à ce jeu depuis petit, mais là pourquoi cacher ma détresse. Papa avait raison, « Honneur et fidélité à la famille » Quoi de plus important ?

Samantha me rendit ma lettre les larmes aux yeux. Kellan lui frottait le dos, doucement. Étrangement, je ne ressentais pas la colère et l'énervement que j'avais pour lui en temps normal.

- **_Merci d'avoir lu pour moi, _**murmurai-je difficilement à ma grande sœur.

Elle me fit un pâle sourire et je me rendis compte pour la première fois de son état. Des cernes sous les yeux presque violacés, un visage fermé, des traits sont plutôt marqués et l'expression de son visage globalement triste et fatigué. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien remarqué avant ?

David fut le premier à se lever de son siège et à mettre sa veste pour sortir.

- **_Tu vas où ?_** s'enquit rapidement Anna tristement.

- **_Euh… j'ai un rendez-vous imprévu... mais, je reviens après ! _**dit-il l'enlaçant tendrement.

- **_Fais attention à toi ! _**l'entendis-je murmurer en retour.

David l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la villa Delaney. David ? Un rendez-vous à onze heures du soir ? Une fille, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Les groupes se formèrent plutôt rapidement par la suite. Kellan laissa Samantha en cuisine pour faire du café avec Sydney et Allison. Mathéos berçait Christy presque endormie dans ses bras, sur le divan. Anna regardait vaguement la télévisons calée contre Nathanaël. Je me retrouvais donc avec Louise qui s'amusait vaguement avec mes doigts et Kellan toujours assis sur son siège le regard rivé sur le plafond.

- **_Tu vas vraiment héberger Anna et Alisson ?_** quémandai-je, essayant de garder le contrôle de mes sentiments et de mes réactions.

Il posa ses yeux bleus sur moi et je me sentis étrangement coupable de mon agression vis-à-vis de lui depuis ces six derniers mois.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Je la vis hésiter quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se lance finalement.

- **_Parce que, malgré ce que tout le monde pense et imagine… j'aime ta sœur sincèrement. J'ai merdé… je ne dis pas le contraire et je m'en veux déjà assez pour ça. _**

- **_Tu l'as trompé ! _**grognai-je, alors que je sentais la prise de Louise sur ma main se resserrer.

- **_Je sais. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner, retrouver sa confiance et ma famille. _**

- **_Donc tu fais ça pour prouver à ma sœur que tu es un homme bien ? _**m'irritai-je encore plus.

- **_Non. Ta famille est importante pour moi. Rappelle-toi que j'étais là quand ta sœur était partie. Que j'ai remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver… vous la ramener. _**

- **_Pour elle, encore une fois !_**

- **_Donc tu penses que c'est pour elle que j'ai aidé ton père après sa crise cardiaque ? Que c'est pour elle, que je t'ai conduit à tous tes matchs ? Que j'ai aidé les jumeaux à trouver du travail ? Que j'ai permis à Anna de rencontrer ses acteurs et personnalités préférés ? Donc tu penses qu'en-dessous de mes muscles, je n'ai ni cœur, ni sentiments ? _**

Je restai bouche bée devant son discours. Kellan se leva et sortit de la villa par la porte-fenêtre du salon. On le regardait tous à présent. Faut dire que notre petite discussion avait attiré ceux présent dans le salon. Même Christy s'était réveillée, semble-t-il.

- **_Pourquoi es-tu si dur avec lui ? _**demanda tout à coup Mathéos.

- **_Parce qu'il a trahi NOTRE sœur,_** m'offusquai-je.

- **_Papa nous a pourtant demandé de ne rien faire contre lui et de ne pas nous immiscer dans leur couple. _**

- **_Je sais,_** grognai-je**_. C'est une raison pour lui pardonner ? _**

- **_Je lui ai rien pardonné… mais, Sam est plus heureuse avec lui… même si elle ne l'admettra jamais ! _**

Je le savais. Nous le savions tous. Samantha vivait depuis longtemps pour Kellan et maintenant pour ses enfants. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment. Elle s'était sentie trahie et impuissante, il y a six mois. Elle avait pourtant déménagé. Mais à quoi bon ? Kellan l'attirait encore considérablement et elle l'aimait avec force, même si comme Mathéos le soulignait… elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

/

Nous avions décidé de tous rester dormir à la villa Delaney, ce soir. Il était trop tard pour m'emmener chez ma mère qui avait élu domicile à la sortie de la ville depuis presque deux ans. Elle vivait maintenant avec son nouveau mari HARPER et son fils Gabriel, qui avait deux mois de moins que moi. Soit, dix-huit ans. Je ne l'avais vu que très rarement depuis son aménagement. En temps normal, je préférais rester avec Papa, les Delaney et Louise. Sydney l'appréciait plutôt et trainait souvent avec lui, les weekends où elle rendait visite à notre mère.

Samantha avait baptisé notre mètre la « croqueuse d'homme ». Faut croire qu'elle s'était calmée. Nous avions vu défiler beaucoup de petits amis, et nous avions été surpris de savoir qu'elle allait se marier à Harper. Faut croire que c'est le bon celui-ci.

- **_Louise ? _**

Elle releva un peu la tête vers moi et je pus prendre possession de ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. J'avais de la chance d'être avec une femme comme elle. Je l'avais rencontrée à un match de baseball officiel l'année dernière et j'étais plus qu'heureux avec elle. Nous étions dans mon ancienne chambre, dans mon petit lit simple. Cela nous dérangeait pas plus que ça. Nous avions l'habitude faut dire. Papa voulait m'offrir pour mon anniversaire un lit double, malheureusement cela n'avait pas été possible avec les factures à payer et l'école privée d'Anna.

- **_Je t'aime,_** souffla ma bien aimé, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

- **_Je sais… merci d'être là, princesse !_**

- **_Je serais toujours là, _**m'informa-t-elle tendrement. **_Aaron ? _**

- **_Hum ? _**

- **_Tu remercieras encore Sydney pour nous avoir laissé la chambre. _**

- **_Oh ! Tant fait pas, depuis que papa est parti, Anna et elles dorment ensemble. _**

- **_Chéri ? _**

- **_Hum ? _**répétai-je une fois de plus.

- **_Je crois que tu devrais rester avec eux !_** l'entendis-je dire doucement.

Peut-être par crainte de me voir m'énerver contre elle ou ses propos, pensai-je.

- **_Eux ?_** repris-je incertain d'avoir compris.

- **_Sam, Kellan, leurs enfants, Syd' et Anna. Je pense que ta place est avec eux et non pas avec Beth et Harper. _**

- **_Tu as oublié Gabriel,_** souris-je dans ses cheveux.

- **_Je ne l'ai jamais vu,_** rigola-t-elle.

- **_Il existe quand même,_** continuai-je la serrant fort contre moi. **_Je vais quand même faire un séjour chez ma mère, pour me laisser le temps de voir comment ça se passe ici avant. _**

- **_D'accord,_** souffla-t-elle posant ses lèvres sur ma peau.**_ Tu as entrainement demain ?_**

- **_Bébé, je suis l'un des joueurs vedette des professionnels du baseball en moins de vingt ans !_** lui rappelai-je joueur.

- **_Ouais…_** grogna-t-elle. **_Comment oublier notre rencontre ?_**

- **_Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour cette balle ? _**

- **_Non… mais, j'ai un souvenir assez douloureux,_** se plaignit-elle comme à son habitude.

- **_Il ne fallait pas être au milieu des gradins, bébé. _**

- **_Dans ce cas, on ne se serait jamais rencontré,_** glissa-t-elle à mon oreille.

- **_Et je ne serais pas amoureux de la plus belle fille de la ville,_** m'aventurai-je.

- **_Après tes sœurs bien sûr !_** sourit-elle magnifiquement.

- **_Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? _**

- **_Parce que tes sœurs sont vraiment magnifiques ! Ton père doit avoir transmis le gène de la beauté à tous ses enfants… sinon, je ne vois pas comment les jumeaux auraient pu faire carrière à la télévision et Sam mariée à une star internationale. _**

- **_Terrain glissant, ma puce ! _**

- **_D'ailleurs, Aaron… fais-moi plaisir et sois gentil avec ton beau-frère… il a fait beaucoup pour ta famille, l'oublie pas… et ton père le considérait comme un de ses fils… même après son dérapage. _**

- **_Bonne nuit !_** dis-je un peu sèchement me retournant pour lui tourner le dos.

- **_Je t'aime… _**me répondit-elle. **_Même quand tu es grognon et que tu veux avoir raison. _**

- **_Je t'aime aussi ma petit psychologue attitrée. _**

- **_Quoi ? Je ne fais pas des études pour rien, _**se vanta-t-elle me prenant dans ses bras réconfortants.

Dieu, que j'aimais cette fille !

Le lendemain, ce fut David qui m'accompagna chez ma mère, Beth. J'avais demandé à Allison en premier vu les propos qu'avait tenus mon frère à l'église, mais elle était occupée avec ses enfants. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur, étant donné que Nathanaël était parti rentre visite à son frère Roméo, à son travail.

David me déposa devant la petite maison achetée il y a peu et me fit comprendre qu'il pouvait venir me récupérer n'importe quand.

- **_Prends soin de toi,_** me dit-il, avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de reprendre la route.

J'avais récupéré quelques vêtements pour faire la semaine et ma tenue de sport. À la maison des Ridley, personne. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je voie sortir Gabriel de sa chambre avec deux potes à lui. Ici, je n'avais à partager ma chambre avec personne. J'analysai rapidement mon « frère » par alliance et ses deux copains.

Gabriel était le plus grand, mais le plus fin des trois. Ils avaient un look plutôt cool et jeune. Tous avaient les cheveux noirs coupés courts. Ils se croyaient peut-être à l'armée, pensai-je.

- **_Oh ! Aaron, salut !_** me salua Gabriel me tendant la main.

- **_Salut, Gab' en forme ? _**

- **_Tranquille… euh… voici Izzy et Ritz. _**

J'avais une envie folle de rire face à ses surnoms. À moins que cela soit leurs véritables prénoms ?

- **_Ta mère m'a dit que tu risquais de passer dans les jours à venir… tu restes jusqu'à quand ?_** S'enquit-il tout en s'en allant dans le salon, pochette de jeu dans la main.

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** soufflai-je les suivant simplement.

- **_Tu tiens le choc ?_** quémanda-t-il allumant la télévision et son jeu vidéo.

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix,_** crachai-je malgré moi.

Il ne dit mot par la suite. Ses deux amis, Izzy et Ritz n'arrêtaient pas de me lancer des petits coups d'œil et à la longue, c'était plus qu'énervant.

Je les laissai dans le salon et allai jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte me prendre un truc à boire. D'où j'étais je pouvais les voir jouer et surtout parler à voix basse.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que je reçus le premier appel de Beth, ma mère sur le téléphone de la maison Ridley.

- **_Allo !_** fit Gabriel toujours sa manette en main. **_Beth ? Euh… oui… attends !_**

Il me tendit le combiné que je m'empressai de récupérer en m'installant sur un des canapés luxueux de mon beau-père.

- **_Salut, maman ! _**

- **_Tu es arrivé y a longtemps poussin ?_**

Je détestais quand elle utilisait des surnoms aussi ridicules que cela. J'avais beau le lui dire, rien à faire.

- **_Non…_** grognai-je tout de même. **_Y a moins d'un quart d'heure._**

- **_Je suis contente que tu viennes habituer avec nous,_** me dit-elle gaiment.

- **_Je… je ne pense pas rester plus de deux ou trois semaines,_** lui appris-je sous le regard surpris de Gabriel.

- **_Ah bon ? Tu vas aller où alors ? _**

- **_Samantha m'a proposé de venir vivre avec elle,_** murmurai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Dans son appartement minable ?_**

- **_Non. Elle et Kellan se remette ensemble. Ils vont habiter dans la maison Delaney… _**

- **_Kellan ? _**

- **_Lutz ! Kellan Lutz !_** marmonnai-je. **_Le mari de Samantha. _**

Là, j'avais l'attention de mon « frère » et de ses potes. Ils perdirent même une vie chacun.

- **_Je sais qui est Kellan, _**s'énerva-t-elle. **_Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle lui pardonne._**

- **_Moi non plus, maman. _**

- **_Et ta sœur ? _**

- **_Sydney reste avec Sam. Maman, je sais que tu vas être énervée… mais notre maison, ça a toujours été celle de papa et… je veux vivre dans la maison où j'ai grandi, _**chuchotai-je pratiquement.

- **_Je m'y attendais de ta part, _**soupira-t-elle à l'autre bout du combiné. **_Mais, j'avais espéré que Sydney vienne vivre avec moi. _**

- **_On a besoin d'être ensemble. Tu peux comprendre non ? _**m'agaçai-je. **_Ils me restent que mes frères et sœurs, _**soupirai-je tristement.

- **_Demi-frère et demi-sœur, _**reprit-elle.

- **_Maman, tu sais très bien ce qu'ils sont pour moi… on n'a pas les mêmes mères, mais c'est tout comme. _**

- **_Tiens pendant qu'on parle d'eux, tu remercieras Samantha et les jumeaux pour leur petit spectacle à l'enterrement. _**

Ma mâchoire se crispa instantanément. Voilà pourquoi je n'appelais jamais ma mère, qu'elle n'avait pas mon numéro de portable et que je venais une fois par mois la voir ici.

- **_Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller leurs dire maintenant. Ravi d'avoir parlé avec toi, mam' ! _**

Puis, je raccrochai aussitôt, sous l'œil curieux de Gabriel. Je lui jetai le combiner et attrapai mon téléphone portable. Je tombai immédiatement sur David.

- **_Je suis devant la maison,_** l'entendis-je rire à moitié.

- **_Sérieux ?_** souris-je.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _**

- **_Elle te déteste !_** rigolai-je. **_Et elle a toujours une dent sévère contre Sam. J'arrive David. _**

Je raccrochai et allai récupérer mes affaires dans le couloir.

- **_Tu pars ?_** s'étonna Gabriel.

- **_Ouais… ce n'est pas ma place ici. J'ai une famille qui m'attend. _**

- **_Et ta mère ?_** s'enquit-t-il vivement.

- **_Dis lui que je ne peux pas vivre sans mes repères et les gens que j'aime,_** soufflai-je lui serrant la main. **_Peut-être qu'on se verra un autre jour,_** souris-je peu convaincu.

- **_Je vais faire les sélections pour l'équipe secondaire,_** m'apprit-il.

- **_Des pros de moins de vingt ans ?_** demandai-je les yeux écarquillait.

- **_Oui. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau, mais on se verra surement à l'entrainement. _**

- **_D'accord. Désolé de t'avoir importuné,_** repris-je tout en sortant de la villa.

En effet, David m'attendait dans la voiture. Il me connaissait vraiment par cœur. Mon frère. Le meilleur des frères.

/

/

_Point de vue Sydney. _

Le réveil dans le lit d'Anna fut difficile ce matin. Pourtant, j'avais l'habitude maintenant, mais elle avait gigotée toute la nuit et j'avais même eu droit à un coup de genou.

J'avais pris le temps de passer à la salle de bain pour une douche chaude et avait rejoint ceux déjà debout dans la cuisine familiale. Soit Kellan, essayant de faire manger un yaourt à Logan, Lou-Anne, le nez dans son bol de céréale, ma magnifique sœur Samantha buvant son café tranquillement en compagnie de Nathanaël.

- **_Bonjour tout le monde ! _**fredonnai-je doucement, tout en embrassant Logan sur la tête.

- **_Salut !_** répondirent-ils ensemble.

Sam me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis. J'étais plus qu'heureuse et surtout reconnaissante qu'elle me garde avec elle, dans notre maison. Je me servis du café et me fis une tartine à la confiture, discutant avec Nathanaël de l'Espagne et de son travail si enrichissant.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais vendeuse dans une boutique de vêtements dans le centre ville. J'adorais travailler là-bas. Après le lycée, j'avais fait une année à l'université en littérature. J'avais détesté. Par la suite, j'avais opté pour de l'alternance. C'est ainsi que je me trouvais dans la boutique de monsieur Owen. J'étais trois jours ici et deux jours à l'université. Ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Monsieur Owen est un homme dans la cinquantaine. Il avait une femme et deux enfants. Une fille et un garçon. Sa fille avait un garçon, du nom de Kevin qui venait régulièrement voir son grand-père. Il venait tout juste d'avoir dix ans. Quand à l'homme, je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré, ni n'avais entendu parler de lui, d'ailleurs.

J'étais en train de mettre en rayon la dernière collection reçue, quand ma collègue Anita, que je détestais profondément m'interpella. Elle avait cette air pincé et supérieur qu'y m'irritait plus que de raison. Je la vis replacer nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière sa queue de cheval et me regarder à peine en me prenant le tas de t-shirt des mains.

- **_Quoi ? _**m'enquis-je vivement.

Il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes avant que ma pause déjeuné retentisse et j'avais faim.

- **_Un client attend que tu t'occupes de lui dans la boutique ! _**me lança-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

- **_Anita, _**m'irritai-je. **_Je suis en pause dans trois minutes et je voulais rejoindre ma famille. Ce n'est pas facile en ce moment._**

- **_Je sais… mais, il a demandé que tu le serves en personne et il semble être blindé de tunes. _**

Mécontente, je laissai donc tout en plan et me dirigeai vers le seul client que nous ayons, étant donné que nous allions fermer pour le midi. De dos, l'homme paraissait de taille moyenne. Une tenue vestimentaire plutôt simple : Un duffle coat noir, un jean bleu sombre et une paire de boots noirs dont la petite étiquette « levis » attira mon attention.

- **_Bonjour,_** soufflai-je assez intimidée. **_Je peux vous aider ?_** continuai-je poliment, alors qu'il se tournait dans ma direction.

L'homme dans la vingtaine visiblement, avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds et bouclés. Le plus troublant fut ses yeux. Deux billes noires qui me fixaient avec insistance. Je pus lire tout de même une sorte d'amusement, ce qui m'étonna.

- **_Je pense !_** sourit-il. **_J'ai besoin de différentes tenues de soirée,_** commença-t-il. **_Et il me faut un modèle. _**

Sa voix était suave et terriblement envoûtante.

- **_Un modèle ?_** repris-je timidement.

- **_Ma petite sœur a besoin de robes de cocktail et malheureusement je n'ai personne sous la main, à part vous,_** fit-il me reluquant ouvertement de haut en bas.

- **_On se connait ?_** m'enquis-je oubliant mon statut de vendeuse.

- **_Je ne pense pas,_** s'étonna-t-il. **_Je me serais souvenu d'un aussi joli visage._**

Mes joues s'empourprèrent aussi sec. Tiens, voilà que je me fais draguer, manquait plus que ça.

- **_Pourquoi m'avoir fait demander alors ? _**

- **_Oh ça !_** rigola-t-il. **_Je suis désolé. Simplement, je ne supportais pas le tempérament de votre collègue. _**

- **_Ben on est deux…_** rétorquais-je assez bas.

Je lui demandai de me suivre jusqu'au fond du magasin sous le regard curieux d'Anita. J'avais une forte envie de lui tiret la langue, mais me retins. L'homme, plutôt sexy, se mit à arpenter les deux portants de robes et fouilla avec minutie les différents modèles, plus chers les uns que les autres. Ils devaient être fortunés, pensai-je le voyant analyser une magnifique robe longue en soie blanche. Elle avait par ailleurs un dos nu et un décolleté plutôt avantageux.

- **_Celle-ci !_** fit-il me la tendant.

- **_Oui ?_** m'enquis-je l'attrapant pour ne pas paraitre impolie.

- **_Euh… vous pouvez l'essayer pour moi ?_** demanda-t-il me suppliant presque.

- **_Quoi ?_** réalisant qu'il était plus que sérieux. **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Ma sœur doit faire votre taille,_** fit-il en haussant simplement les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire Colgate.

- **_Je suis logiquement en pause,_** bredouillai-je, essayant de me défiler pour cette tâche.

- **_Je paierai votre temps de pause et vous offrirai un repas,_** déclara-t-il en prenant place sur le petit divan en face de la cabine d'essayage.

Je me tournai vers Anita qui venait de nous rejoindre son manteau sur le dos, son sac à la main. Traitresse, pestai-je mentalement. Cette dernière me lançait des regards lourds de sens quant à la décision à prendre. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était un client et de surcroit un client avec porte-monnaie imposant. J'entrai dans la cabine et refermai le rideau derrière moi. Je m'empressai de me déshabiller pour vêtir cette splendide robe. Avant de rouvrir le rideau, je vérifiai rapidement que je n'avais rien oublié, en la mettant et soufflai un bon coup.

Il était toujours là, sur le divan, ses yeux noirs rivés sur moi. Du moins, sur la robe que je portais.

- **_Magnifique,_** murmura-t-il**_. Je vais la prendre,_** termina-t-il un petit sourire sur le visage.

Je m'empressai de me réfugier dans la cabine et de me changer. J'entendis à l'extérieur une discussion entre Anita et mon super client.

- **_Vous avez des foulards ? _**

- **_Oui, bien sûr ! _**

- **_Et des ceintures ? _**

- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

- **_Très bien. Je vais donc voir votre collection,_** dit-il visiblement pressé de se débarrasser de ma collègue.

Je ressortis de la cabine et me dirigeai tranquillement vers la caisse pour y poser la robe. L'homme, à quelques pas de moi, releva la tête et me fit un splendide sourire. Mon cœur rata même quelques battements.

- **_Pouvez-vous m'aider ?_** questionna-t-il presque suppliant.

Sans me départir de mon sourire, je le rejoignis. Il avait entre les mains un bonnet en grosse maille fantaisie, blanc crème. Sans me laisser le temps de riposter, il me le mit sur la tête et le plaça à son gré.

- **_Assez jolie !_** murmura-t-il, bloquant ses yeux dans les miens.

Il l'enleva pour y mettre un béret en maille, parme. J'adorais celui-ci.

- **_Beaucoup mieux,_** décréta-t-il. **_Je vais prendre celui-ci également. _**

Je m'empressai de l'enlever de ma tête. Je vis l'homme attraper une paire de gant et une écharpe de la même couleur que le bonnet. Il avait du goût, pensai-je alors que nous retournions vers la caisse centrale du magasin.

Je bipai les articles à l'aide de mon scan et retirai consciencieusement les étiquettes pour ne pas abîmer les articles, surtout la robe.

- **_Dois-je faire un papier cadeau ?_** demandai-je pratiquement le rouge aux joues, le voyant m'analyser sans aucune pudeur.

- **_Non. C'est elle qui m'envoie,_** susurra-t-il pratiquement en se penchant vers moi.

- **_Bien !_** fis-je le cœur en feu.

Je pliai les achats de mon client plutôt agréable à regarder et lui tendis le sac.

- **_Cela vous fera quatre cent vingt-six dollars, s'il vous plait. _**

- **_Avec joie,_** sourit-il attrapant son chéquier dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Il le remplit simplement et me le donna avec une pièce d'identité.

- **_Merci !_** murmurai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je notai les numéros de la carte d'identité au dos du chèque et me dépêchai de le lire son prénom et son nom avant de lui rendre.

Chris Norton. Un joli nom, pensai-je. Je lui rendis avec un sourire.

- **_Bonne journée !_** soufflai-je le laissant pour aller récupérer mon sac et ma veste.

Un petit coup d'œil à ma montre pour savoir qu'il me restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour manger à la place de ma petite heure du mercredi. Heureusement, demain sera plus simple, vu que j'allais à l'université.

Lorsque je revins dans la boutique, je trouvai mon client, Chris Norton, et Anita en grande conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore ici ?

- **_Oh ! La voici,_** papillonna Anita comme si nous étions les meilleurs amies du monde.

- **_J'ai oublié quelque chose ?_** m'enquis-je rapidement ignorant ma collègue et son regard insistant.

- **_Je ne pense pas,_** dit-il fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour partir alors ?

- **_Monsieur Norton t'attend pour aller déjeuner,_** m'apprit enfin Anita, crevant littéralement de jalousie.

- **_Ce n'est pas nécessaire,_** bredouillai-je. **_J'ai simplement fait mon travail._**

- **_Très bien d'ailleurs,_** sourit-t-il ouvrant la porte du magasin. **_Laissez-moi vous offrir le repas de midi pour vous remercier de m'avoir accordé une demi-heure de votre temps de pause. J'insiste,_** souffla-t-il alors que je passais tout près de lui.

Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Puis, j'en avais plus qu'envie.

Durant le peu de trajet jusqu'au bout de la rue, l'homme m'autorisa à l'appeler Chris. Ce que j'appréciai. Il m'invita à prendre place autour d'une table d'un des restaurants deux étoiles de la ville.

- **_Puis-je vous demandez si vous aimer le poisson ?_** commença-t-il alors que j'analysais la carte sans vraiment savoir quoi regarder.

- **_Euh… oui !_** bredouillai-je.

- **_Me feriez-vous confiance pour votre repas ?_** continua-t-il la voix suave à souhait.

- **_Je pense,_** respirai-je, difficilement les joues en feu.

J'adorais sa façon de me parler et sa façon de me regarder. J'étais littéralement sous le charme. En fait, il me rendait presque accros à ses petits détails. Il fit revenir le serveur qui devait certainement avoir le même âge que nous et lui cita un nom de plat.

- **_Puis-je avoir votre prénom ?_** demanda-t-il simplement, une fois le serveur partie.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure réalisant qu'en effet, il l'ignorait encore.

- **_Sydney… Sydney Delaney. _**

Il fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- **_Un lien de parenté avec les jumeaux Delaney ?_** demanda-t-il, comme toutes personnes à qui je donnais mon nom de famille pour la première fois.

- **_Mes frères,_** souris-je grandement.

- **_Et Samantha Delaney Lutz ? _**

- **_Ma grande sœur !_** rigolai-je. **_D'où les connaissez-vous ?_** m'enquis-je prestement.

- **_Oh… les « jumeaux Delaney » est ma série préférée et je ne rate aucune retransmission,_** dit-il la main sur le cœur. **_Quant à Samantha, j'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer il y a environ un an pour le mariage de mon meilleur ami. _**

- **_Qui est ?_** demandai-je suspicieuse.

Y a un an, j'aidais beaucoup Sam et son équipe pour les anniversaires et les mariages. Sam venait juste d'accoucher et c'était compliqué avec Lou-Anne et Kellan dans ses pattes.

- **_Jack Sadelstein ! _**

- **_Ah oui… je me souviens de lui et de sa femme. Ils voulaient absolument un prêtre bilingue._** rigolai-je.

- **_Exact !_** sourit-il

- **_Sinon vous faites quoi dans la vie, monsieur Chris Norton ?_** quémandai-je assez anxieuse.

- **_Je travaille dans l'entreprise de mon père depuis presque trois ans, _**expliqua-t-il servant nos deux verres d'eau.

- **_Quelle genre d'entreprise ? _**

- **_Mon père a créé une entreprise de commerce électronique. On est spécialisé dans la vente de livres_****_ principalement, mais on se diversifie depuis presque cinq ans dans d'autres produits, comment les produits culturels. _**

- **_Oh ! et vous avez quel rôle là dedans ? _**m'étonnai-je.

Il se racla la gorge et me fit un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Co-gérant de l'entreprise familiale. J'ai par ailleurs, mis en place le commerce de nos propres lecteurs de livres électroniques. _**

- **_C'est quoi ? _**

- **_Euh… c'est une application qui permet de lire les livres électroniques acquis sur différentes plateformes._**

- **_Ah oui… Mon père… _**

Ma gorge se noua instantanément à l'évocation de mon paternel. Je pris le verre d'eau et le bus d'une traite.

- **_Il m'en a offert un y a quelques semaines… j'avais pris l'habitude de lire des E-Book sur l'ordi principal et il en a eu marre,_** souris-je tristement.

- **_Votre père doit être quelqu'un d'intentionné,_** souffla-t-il faiblement.

- **_Quoi ? _**

_Il se racla la gorge et reprit un peu plus fort. _

- **_Votre père doit tenir beaucoup à vous… _**

- **_Oui… il tenait beaucoup à moi… à notre famille,_** lâchai-je tristement.

- **_Oh ! je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas paraitre indiscret. _**

- **_Vous en faites pas ! C'est juste qu'il nous a quitté y a quelques jours et j'ai du mal à faire mon deuil et surtout à y croire. _**

_Il ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le serveur nous apporta alors nos plats : Des _Saint-Jacques nacrées au chou-fleur, façon Meunière. _On mangea dans un silence de plomb qui étrangement ne m'embarrassa pas. À la fin du repas, il me restait tout juste le temps de retourner travailler. Sauf, que Chris en avait décidé autrement. _

- **_Cadeau !_** me dit-il en posant le sac contenant le bonnet et l'écharpe dans ma main.

- **_Non,_** m'écriai-je rapidement.

- **_Si. Je les ai achetés pour vous…rien que pour vous,_** me dit-il tout en s'approchant plus près de moi. **_Ils vous vont très bien et cela me fera pardonner pour ma curiosité maladive et votre pause déjeunée gâchée. _**

- **_Je ne peux pas…_**

_Il me fit taire instamment avec un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais quitter son regard tandis qu'il traçait la courbe de ma lèvre supérieure de son index. _

- **_Vous avez une beauté naturelle à couper le souffle, Sydney. Vous ai-je dis que j'aimais votre prénom ? _**

_Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite lentement, tandis que son doigt quitter mes lèvres pour ma joue. Chris avait de surcroit un sourire charmeur sur le visage. _

- **_Alors, je vous le dis. J'adore votre prénom. Il me fait penser à mon enfance. Petit, je traversais le monde de part en part avec ma mère et cette ville était dans mon top trois. _**

- **_Je n'y suis jamais allé,_** chuchotai-je, le voyant pencher la tête vers moi.

- **_Je vous y emmènerai alors. _**

_Il posa alors ses douces lèvres _fines sur les miennes avec tendresses et lenteur. Par la suite, il me fit une révérence tel un gentleman des temps modernes et me quitta devant la porte de mon travail.

Un rêve merveilleux, qui venait de prendre fin, pensai-je. Papa aurait été fier de moi… ou pas !

D'ailleurs, je me souvins de la lettre qui attendait d'être lu dans mon sac. Je voulais attendre ce soir, mais maintenant cela était nécessaire.

Je ne saluai pas comme à mon habitude Anita et filai à la réserve arrière. Je retirai mon manteau et recouvris le sac comportant mon cadeau pour fouiller mon sac à main. La lettre blanche où mon prénom était écrit à la main, me serra le cœur. Je déchirai minutieusement l'emballage pour récupérer la lettre de mon père.

**_« Ma douce fille, Sydney. Tu as vingt ans quand j'écris cette lettre. L'âge de toutes les découvertes. J'ai vu depuis quelques années ton enfance s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus de moi, et toi, devenir une magnifique femme, avec des épaules solides. Tu voles déjà de tes propres ailes et apprends à construire ta vie. Je me félicite d'avoir été témoin de cela, ma bébé Syd' !_**

**_Tu vas prendre bientôt comme tes frères et tes sœurs avant toi, le train pour la vie… avec tes envies de voyages et d'indépendance, et je t'encourage à vivre de belles expériences. Le monde est vaste Syd'… Prends bien soin de toi et de ta famille… je me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu es l'un des plus fortes. Je te laisse ma collection de pièces de monnaie, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à la compléter. Sache que je t'ai aimée chaque seconde de ma vie, ma fille chérie. Je t'aime fort, Papa ! »_**

/

/

_Point de vue Anna. _

Kellan avait eu le temps de me déposer ce matin au lycée. J'adorais mon beau-frère, malgré le fait qu'il ait fait du mal à Sam. Je l'ai toujours bien aimé et j'essaie de ne pas me faire influencer par Aaron à son sujet. J'aperçois devant les portes du hall principal Célia et une boule se forme automatiquement dans ma gorge. Célia était la star incontestée du lycée depuis la seconde. Elle était ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Je veux dire avant qu'elle ne traine avec le groupe leader, les Cheerleaders.

Depuis, je traine avec Lauretta qui ne sait rien de ma vie, ou très peu. Elle sait par contre comme le reste du monde que mes frères sont les vedettes d'une série télévisée, que ma sœur est une organisatrice d'événementiels très connue et qu'elle est mariée à une star internationale, Kellan Lutz.

Célia tourna la tête dans ma direction et m'envoya un petit sourire. Je m'empressai de faire de même et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me rejoigne, laissant tous ses admirateurs derrière elle.

- **_Bonjour,_** me dit-elle simplement.

- **_Salut, Célia. _**

- **_J'ai appris pour ton père… tu vas bien ? _**

J'haussai les épaules, incertaine de savoir si je vais bien et si je tiens le choc. Je sais juste pour le moment, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un nuage et que j'ai du mal à y voir clair. Que mon corps est fatigué et que mon cœur est déchiré. D'accord, je ne vais pas bien, mais hors de question de lui en faire part.

- **_En tout cas, je suis là si tu as besoin de quelques choses. Ton père a toujours été correct avec moi. _**

- **_Il t'aimait bien,_** lui appris-je devant ses petits yeux.

- **_Je l'appréciais aussi, Anna,_** souffla-t-elle me laissant devant ma classe de dessin.

Sympa de commencer par ça. Je pris place à mon pupitre sous le regard de certains élèves. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas les envoyer bouler, heureusement mon meilleur ami vint prendre place près de moi.

- **_Anna Banana… c'est bon de te revoir,_** décréta un peu trop fort à mon goût Enguerrand.

Je sais, un prénom étrange, mais faute à son père. Il est fan de moyen âge et le prénom de son fils aux accents médiévaux n'est pas le seul de la famille. Son grand frère a hérité d'un « Cassius » comme prénom.

- **_Merci, Enguerrand,_** soufflai-je, un peu tendue sur mon siège.

Ce qui était bien avec lui, c'est qu'il ne parlait pas pour rien dire. Il savait comme presque tout le monde que mon père était décédé. Il savait aussi que j'allais vivre avec ma sœur et son mari puisque je lui en avais fait par hier soir par texto. Et j'appréciais Enguerrand pour ça. Il posait jamais de question et me laissait lui confier des choses sans me brusquer.

À la fin de l'heure, mon meilleur ami me salua d'un baiser sur la joue et alla rejoindre au pas de course son cours de littérature. J'arrivai dans le couloir de la salle d'espagnol, quand je remarquai que les trois quart des élèves de ma classe de langue été déjà là ; je vis Andrew, mon premier et ex-petit ami et ses amis, attendre que le professeur arrive pour entrer. Andrew est un garçon assez athlétique, puisqu'il est dans l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée. Ses deux disciplines sont la course rapide et le lancer de javelot. J'avoue qu'il est plutôt fort dans ces deux disciplines.

Je m'étais décidée à entrer et les laisser discuter dehors, mais manque de bol, il me remarqua.

- **_Anna attends, s'il te plait !_** dit-il assez brusquement alors que nous avions maintenant l'attention de tous.

Andrew passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre son torse, je dois dire assez musclé. Au début, j'étais inerte et le laissai faire. Par la suite, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me libérer de son emprise. Peine perdue, il était fort.

- **_Anna, j'ai voulu passé chez toi hier… mais je me suis dit que cela aurait été mal placé,_** souffla-t-il.

- **_En effet !_** rétorquai-je un peu sèchement.

Il dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il se dégagea de moi et me fixa de ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan.

- **_Anna, tu m'en veux encore ? _**

Andrew est le genre de type qui ne comprend pas la signification du mot « C'est fini ! ». Il était pourtant beau, intelligent et sportif… pourtant, il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à faire « semblant » de ne pas comprendre.

- **_Arrête Andrew…. On en a parlé et reparlé. Nous deux, c'est fini, point à la ligne !_** murmurai-je pour ne pas envenimer plus les choses.

- **_Je suis désolé, Anna ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti avec les gars à cette soirée… _**

- **_Je m'en fiche. Écoute, mon père vient de partir et je vais devoir vivre sans lui tout le reste de ma vie. Sam et Kel' ont bien voulu de moi sous leur toit et ma vie est un vrai calvaire en ce moment… je ne veux pas de toi dedans ! Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? _**

- **_Tu m'aime plus ?_** siffla-t-il tendu.

- **_Peut-être… je ne sais pas. _**

- **_Pourquoi fait tu ça ? _**me questionna-t-il mauvais.

Il attrapa mon avant-bras et me guida à l'intérieur de la salle. Il nous installa sur deux sièges au fond de salle, ignorant royalement le regard de toutes ces filles sur lui.

- **_Je sais plus où j'en suis dans ma vie… mais je crois qu'il n'y plus de toi et moi dedans … je suis désolée ! _**

- **_On est ensemble depuis un an, Anna. Tu ne peux pas me larguer comme ça ! _**

Je soufflai un bon coup et fermai les yeux. Il ne comprenait jamais rien, pensai-je. Toujours à remettre la faute sur les gens. Toujours à voir le mal partout. Il ne voyait pas ma douleur et ma fatigue. Non, il ne voyait juste qu'une fille qui le largue.

Je devais lui faire mal pour qu'il me laisse partir. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire, à contrecœur. Parce qu'au fond, j'aimais toujours Andrew… mais, j'avais besoin de solitude.

- **_D'accord, tu veux savoir la vraie raison ? Je ne t'aime plus, parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. _**

Au fil de mon discours, j'avais vu son petit sourire toujours accroché sur ses lèvres se décomposer petit à petit, pour devenir une fine ligne étonnée.

- **_Qui ça ?_** reprit-il carrément moins enjoué.

- **_Cody Simpson,_** lui répondis-je, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Silence de plomb dans la salle. D'accord, j'avais raté une occasion de me taire sur ce coup là.

À ma grande surprise, Andrew se mit à rire fort, très fort. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Ma pauvre Anna… _**dit-il essayant de reprendre son souffle. **_Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ? Vraiment ? Cody Simpson sort avec toi ?_**

- **_Oui, _**grognai-je. **_Depuis quelques jours, c'est Kellan Lutz qui me l'a présenté, _**mentis-je davantage.

- **_Prouve-le ! _**siffla-t-il dangereusement.

- **_J'en parlerai avec lui et tu auras ta preuve, _**crachai-je furieuse de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais c'est à ce moment que le professeur d'Espagnole décida d'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer avant celui là ? Bougonnai-je mentalement. Je sortis mes affaires de cours tandis qu'Andrew ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard.

J'étais dans une impasse. Non, j'étais foutue… Andrew n'allait jamais lâcher l'affaire. Le gros problème, c'est que Cody Simpson était un chanteur et surfeur australien assez reconnu. Il est notamment connu pour son clip _iYiYi_ avec Flo Rida et son single _On My Mind_ a été classé numéro un en radio cette semaine. Cody Simpson est âge de seize ans, et parcourt le monde entier.

En somme, je n'allais jamais pouvoir apporter de preuve à Andrew et aux autres… ce qui allait faire de moi : Une Menteuse !

Manquait plus que ça.

À la sonnerie qui annonça la fin du cours, je m'empressai de sortir de la salle pour ainsi éviter un quelconque retour de force d'Andrew. En Mathématiques, j'arrivai avant Lauretta et fus heureuse d'une certaine façon de parler du film qu'elle avait vu hier soir au cinéma avec sa mère. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la matinée que je me décidai à m'isoler dans les toilettes pour fille du deuxième étage du lycée et de lire la lettre de mon père. J'avais besoin de lire ce qu'il avait à me dire. Ses derniers mots à sa dernière fille. Dieu, il me manquait tellement ! Je sortis la lettre manuscrite avec lenteur et parcourus les quelques lignes de couleur noire.

**_« Ma fille adorée, Anna Banana… _**

**_Tu es ma fille, ma petite, ma fierté, mon exaltation. Tu as réussi tout ce que j'ai essayé. Tu es brillante Anna, personne ne peut le nier. Bientôt, tu seras une jolie jeune femme et tes sœurs prendront soin de te guider dans la vie. Sois patiente Anna Banana, ne brûle pas les étapes. _**

**_Je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aime et suis fier de ton parcours, mais laisse-moi te le dire encore une fois. Je t'aime comme seul l'amour d'un père peut-être grand. Ne sois pas triste en pensant à mon départ. Garde seulement en mémoire les moments heureux passés en ma compagnie. Ils ont eu lieu, ils ne sont pas abstraits, Anna. Tu es ma perle, mon diamant, ce qui m'est le plus précieux au monde. Mon enfant, ma douce Anna ! »_**

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux et coulant sur les joues, que je rangeai la lettre dans mon sac pour attraper mon téléphone portable. J'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison. Je n'allais pas bien et je voulais voir Sam'.

**_« Viens me chercher s'il te plait… j'y arrive pas. Anna ! »_**

Le message de ma sœur ne se fit pas attendre et je l'en remerciai pour ça de tout mon cœur.

**_« Je suis en route, Je t'aime Sam ! »._**

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans les bras de ma grande sœur, que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je devais surement lui faire mal à la serrer ainsi, mais elle ne dit rien.

- **_Chuttt, ma puce… je suis là… t'en fais pas ! _**

- **_Il me manque tellement. _**

- **_Je sais ma puce. Papa me manque aussi beaucoup. _**

- **_Comment tu fais pour supporter cette douleur ? _**lui demandai-je timidement en m'installant plus correctement sur mon siège.

- **_Je n'y arrive pas Anna. Mais quand je sens que je vais craquer, je pense à lui et son sourire. _**

- **_C'est ce qu'il ma dit de faire,_** lui révélai-je.

- **_Tu as lu la lettre,_** marmonna-t-elle me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- **_Oui… j'en avais besoin. _**

Je la sortis de mon sac et lui tendis. Je n'avais rien à cacher à personne. Qui conque voulait la lire, la lirait.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** quémanda-t-elle, un peu plus inquiète.

Faut dire que Samantha me connaissait plutôt bien.

- **_Euh… _**

Comment lui dire, sans la faire flipper un max ? La vérité était sûrement ma seule alternative. Puis, c'était Sam… pas Aaron est son côté protecteur de frère, relativisai-je.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! **_  
_**J'espère que cela vous a plus ? **_  
_**Prochains chapitre Samantha et Kellan sont la cible de mon cerveau déranger ! (rire) **_

_**un petit rapprochement peut-etre ?**_

_**ps : Ses personnages vous plaise ? **_


	44. Chapter 6 Réapprendre à vivre et à aim

**Bon dimanche tout le monde et bon courage à ceux dont les vacances ce termine... **

**pour ceux qui le sont juste... amusez vous bien ! **

**Sur ces belles paroles, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Réapprendre à vivre et à aimer.**

/

/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

J'étais une fois de plus retournée dans mon petit appartement pour finir d'emballer nos affaires. Heureusement, il me restait que la chambre de ma fille. Kellan devait venir récupérer les derniers cartons tout à l'heure avec du renfort. Comme depuis une semaine, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir de qui il voulait parler. Généralement, Kellan allait au refuge tourner des scènes avec Logan le matin, vers les coup de onze heures, il se rendait à la salle de musculation avec Taylor (Lautner) et Alex (Meraz), mais généralement, il faisait les trajets avec des « amis » à lui, entre mon appartement et la maison Delaney.

Lundi, nous avions eu droit à ses deux grands frères Evan et Chad. Mardi Connor et Samuel, ses deux petits frères. Mercredi repos avec ses enfants au parc, pendant que je rangeais un peu la maison ou travaillais sur des dossiers importants. Jeudi, j'avais eu droit à la visite de Taylor et Alex, après leurs sports. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais un peu peur, vu qu'il devait rejoindre Robert chez leur manager commun, pour une proposition dans un nouveau film à grande production.

Ce fut le grincement de la porte d'entrée qui me fit relever la tête de mon dernier carton, empli de peluches et de jeux de ma belle Lou-Anne.

- **_Qui est-ce ?_** demandai-je au cas où.

- **_Moi et les renforts…_** chantonna, Kellan aussitôt**_. Tu es où ?_**

- **_La chambre de Lou-Anne. _**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kellan passa la porte de la chambre accompagné d'Alex, encore une fois, et de Robert. C'était à prévoir.

- **_Tu as fini ? _**

- **_Oui,_** murmurai-je, sans saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants. **_Le propriétaire m'a dit de laisser les clés dans la boite aux lettres en partant. J'ai déjà signé les papiers et tout est en ordre._**

- **_D'accord,_** sourit-il timidement. **_Par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? _**

- **_Peu importe. Tout est aux enfants. _**

Alex attrapa alors le premier carton qu'il trouva et me fit un grand sourire charmeur.

- **_Salut, Samantha… Tu reprends des couleurs ? _**

- **_Oui, merci,_** chuchotai-je sortant déjà de la pièce.

En fait, j'aimais plutôt bien Alex, cependant, je ne voulais pas me lier d'amitié avec lui, pour être une fois de plus déçue. Quand à Robert, hors de question de lui parler. Il m'avait trahi. Et même s'il avait choisi de ne pas prendre part au conflit qui m'opposait à Ashley et Kellan il y a des mois de ça… je l'avais en travers de la gorge. Il m'avait dit être mon ami, l'un de mes meilleurs amis… mais à la première tornade, il avait fui sans se retourner.

J'avais aidé en descendant via l'ascenseur les deux très grosses peluches des enfants, un cadeau des parrains de Logan. Les jumeaux Delaney. Un panda pour Lou-Anne et une girafe pour Logan.

À eux trois, la fin du déménagement avait pris une demi-heure. Juste parfait. En arrivant à ma nouvelle demeure, je pus voir Anna arriver avec Aaron.

- **_Salut, vous allez bien ?_** demandai-je alors que ma petite sœur regardait étrangement Robert.

Les deux Delaney hochèrent la tête et se proposèrent pour rentrer les cartons dans la nouvelle et grande chambre de leur nièce et neveu. David avait pratiquement supplié pour que mes deux trésors s'installent dans sa chambre. Ce que j'avais accepté avec joie.

Durant ce temps, j'avais appelé Sydney pour savoir si elle avait bien les enfants avec elle et ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle me répondit qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de sortir enfin de son magasin et de profiter des enfants de sa sœur. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. J'avais confiance en Sydney. Elle avait vite grandi et avait les épaules solides pour une fille de vingt ans.

- **_Les enfants rentrent dans longtemps ?_** demanda Kellan, me faisant presque sursauter dans la cuisine.

- **_Euh… Syd' les emmène au parc, _**fis-je tendue en voyant arriver Rob et Alex.

- **_oh… J'avais proposé à Alex d'aller chercher son fils, Somak. Lou-Anne et lui adorent jouer ensemble,_** dit-il un peu déçu.

- **_Désolée ! _**murmurai-je à l'attention d'Alex.

- **_Il n'y a pas de mal. Nous aurions du te prévenir à l'avance. Tu ne t'énerves pas, mais je crois que mon champion a un faible pour ta fille,_** rigola-t-il, alors que Kellan souriait grandement.

- **_Tiens… tu ne joues pas au super papa poule ? _**quémandai-je surprise.

- **_Non. Somak est un ange et un super guerrier. Notre fille sera en sécurité avec lui... sinon, je décapite son père, _**conclut-il en frappant Alex derrière la tête naturellement.

- **_Ma fille a un petit copain ?_** m'étranglai-je un peu… **_elle n'a que cinq ans._** Ce qui me choquait un peu quand même.

- **_Euh… ouais…_** fit tristement Kellan. **_Je t'en aurais bien parlé avant… mais, tu ne voulais pas que j'ouvre la bouche. _**

- **_Donc c'est de ma faute ? _**demandai-je relevant un sourcil.

- **_Non. Bien sur que non,_** reprit-il vigoureusement en mettant ses paumes en l'air.

Tiens, il faisait plus trop le fier devant ses potes.

- **_Il a quel âge ton petit ?_** m'enquis-je ignorant le regard pétillant d'Alex sur son ami.

- **_Quatre ans,_** murmura-t-il devant ma question.

Ils avaient donc pratiquement le même âge.

- **_Tu as une femme, une petite amie ?_** grommelai-je assez mal à l'aise tout à coup.

- **_Euh… c'est bien la première fois qu'on me pose une telle question,_** rigola-t-il. **_Mais, oui j'ai une femme et je l'aime beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs la mère de Somak,_** m'expliqua-t-il gentiment.

D'accord, je me sentais un peu ridicule tout à coup. Alex avait l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil, respectueux et intelligent. Et j'avais merdé en le faisant passer pour un homme différent voir malveillant.

- **_Désolée… je ne voulais pas paraitre… _**

- **_Sur tes gardes ?_** rigola-t-il à moitié. **_Pas de souci… je peux comprendre ! _**

Je lui fis un pâle sourire et sortis des tasses pour le café que j'avais préparé lorsque j'étais au téléphone avec ma petite sœur. Anna et Aaron décidèrent de nous rejoindre ce qui m'étonna un peu.

- **_Samantha, tu veux un chocolat ?_** questionna Aaron sortant déjà une tasse pour sa sœur et lui.

- **_s'il te plait,_** souris-je distraitement.

- **_C'est lui le champion de Baseball ?_** demanda alors Alex nous surprenant tous.

- **_Oui,_** murmura ce dernier. **_On ce connait ? _**

- **_Oh... non… Kellan m'a beaucoup parlé de tes exploit sportif en fait… et depuis j'ai amené mon fils et le neveu de ma femme à deux de tes matchs,_** dit-il un large sourire aux lèvres. **_Et je dois dire que tu as une excellente frappe. _**

Grand silence. Venait-il de dire à mon frère qu'il était doué et qu'il l'avait vu jouer sur les conseils de mon mari ?

- **_Tu es venu me voir jouer ?_** s'étrangla mon frère.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Alex Meraz l'acteur qui a joué dans Never Back Down 2 est venu me voir jouer un match de baseball ?_** continua-t-il presque hystérique.

- **_Oh… tu as vu mon film ? Tu as aimé ? _**

- **_J'ai adoré,_** s'écria mon frère. **_Je savais que tu étais super doué en arts martiaux et tout ça… mais là, tu m'as douché, mec ! _**

- **_En fait, je me suis consacré douze ans aux arts martiaux pour en arrivé là,_** fit-il fièrement.

- **_Il a d'ailleurs remporté plusieurs championnats de karaté et de capoeira._**

- **_Ouais… j'ai lu que tu étais dans une troupe,_** renchérit Aaron.

Je dois dire qu'il me clouait le bec sur ce coup là. D'où connaissait-il tout ça ?

- **_Dancing Earth ! On va faire l'ouverture du prochain tournois des plus de vingt au football le mois prochain ! _**

- **_Je n'aime pas trop le foot,_** ricana Aaron. **_Cependant, je peux très bien venir te voir danser au début. _**

- **_Génial,_** fit-il lui tapant dans la main, après que mon frère ait posé devant moi et Anna deux tasses de chocolat chaud accompagné de chantilly.

- **_Merci !_** Dîmes-nous en chœur, ce qui le fit sourire.

Je décidai durant le peu de calme qu'il y avait dans la pièce de regarder Robert boire son café tranquillement. Il avait un peu l'air changé. Déjà ses cheveux. Plus du tout en pétard. Coupé très court et un début de barbe. Pas vraiment la classe.

- **_Tu étais plus mignon dans mon souvenir,_** lâcha Anna comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées.

Rob arqua un sourcil dans sa direction et je pus enfin reconnaitre mon ancien meilleur ami. Le joueur, le taquin…

- **_Vraiment ?_** dit-il un charmant sourire aux lèvres.

- **_Oui… où sont passés tes cheveux ? _**

- **_À la poubelle,_** rigola-t-il, alors que je levais malgré moi les yeux au ciel.

Ce qui n'échappa ni à Kellan, ni à Alex pour mon plus grand désarroi.

- **_Non sérieux !_** bougonna Anna.

- **_C'est pour mon nouveau film,_** soupira-t-il**_. Je joue un méchant !_**

- **_Toi ? Un méchant ?_** rigola-t-elle. Impossible.

- **_Ben merci pour mon jeu d'acteur… J'y repenserais quand je serais face à la caméra… petite Delaney. _**

- **_Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort !_** marmonnai-je regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche. **_C'est comme demander à Kellan de jouer un amoureux transit. _**

J'entendis siffler ce dernier et il tapota la table de la paume de la main.

- **_C'est un coup bas Sam,_** se plaignit-il à moitié**_. Je croyais qu'on devait enterrer la hache de guerre ?_** s'enquit-il aussitôt.

- **_Désolée !_** bredouillai-je. **_Les mauvaises habitudes,_** continuai-je apportant ma tasse à café à mes lèvres.

Aaron avait un grand sourire sur le visage et Anna me réprimandait du regard. Dans cette histoire, y'en aura toujours un de satisfait, pensai-je.

Rob et Alex partirent quelques minutes plus tard. Sydney ramena mes petits anges une heure plus tard surexcitée. Elle me raconta qu'elle avait fait à connaissance à midi d'un charmant homme et qu'il l'avait embrassé. Je lui avais demandé de faire attention, mais elle me rassura en me montrant grâce à internet la photo de l'homme et surtout son parcourt professionnel et même personnel. Plutôt charmant, lui avais-je dit toute souriante.

Par la suite, j'avais donné le bain à Lou-Anne et étrangement elle n'arrêta pas de me parler de son meilleur ami Somak. Qu'elle le trouvait trop beau et qu'elle était même amoureuse de lui. Son premier amoureux, pensai-je le cœur serré. Ma perle rare grandissait trop vite à mon goût.

- **_Kel ? _**

- **_Oui, _**fit-il déshabillant Logan pour le bain.

- **_Tu crois qu'Alex et sa femme voudrait sortir ce soir ? _**

Il me regarda presque choqué et m'informa que le vendredi, ils avaient l'habitude d'aller au bowling ou au cinéma en famille.

- **_Tu veux qu'on sorte avec eux ? _**

- **_Oui … Lou-Anne n'arrête pas de parler du petit garçon…. Alors, autant que je le rencontre ! _**

- **_D'accord, je les appelle,_** s'enthousiasma-t-il récupérant Lou-Anne et me donnant Logan.

Voilà, comment se débarrasser du bain de son fils, grommelai-je intérieurement.

Un peu avant sept heures, Kel' m'informa que les Meraz étaient plus que ravie de nous accueillir pour un bowling familial un peu avant la sortie de la ville, pour plus d'intimité.

C'est ainsi qu'on arriva au Bowling une demi-heure plus tard. Kellan se gara près de l'entrée et pointa du doigt le couple et un enfant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

- **_Ils sont arrivés les premiers,_** se moqua Kellan.

- **_T'es pire qu'un gamin, Kel',_** marmonnai-je sortant déjà du véhicule.

Je me chargeai de Logan et lui de Lou-Anne.

- **_Je suis trop contente !_** scanda ma petite princesse.

Logan s'accrocha à moi rapidement et ne desserra pas ses petites mains de mon pull. J'attrapai rapidement son doudou lapin et le fourrai entre lui et moi.

Le couple constitué d'Alex et Kim Meraz était très assorti. Kel' m'avait expliqué que Kim était une américano-vietnamienne est qu'il filait le parfait amour depuis 2007.

- **_Bonjour,_** dit-elle timidement en me présentant sa main. **_Je suis Kim, la femme d'Alex. _**

- **_Enchantée … Samantha !_**

- **_Sam…_** reprit Alex tout sourire. **_Voici mon petit trésor, Somak. _**

Le petit garçon avait de magnifiques yeux noirs en amande et surtout des cheveux assez long regroupés en queue de cheval.

- **_Bonjour bonhomme,_** dis-je essayant de me baisser pour lui claquer un baiser sur la joue.

Il se laissa faire gentiment, et embrassa même Logan qui éclata de rire.

- **_Vous avez réservé ?_** quémanda mon mari, alors que j'espionnais pratiquement ma fille avec son « amoureux ». Ils parlaient normalement en se tenant la main, ce qui était assez mignon.

- **_Non. Nous vous attendions. _**

On se présenta au guichet de l'accueil pour louer les chaussures et s'inscrire. Nous pûmes également constater qu'il n'avait pas foule ce soir pour notre plus grand bonheur. Les garçons décidèrent de jouer suivant les familles en inversant simplement les deux mamans du groupe. Du coup, je me retrouvai avec Alex et Somak comme coéquipier. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

- **_Papa, tu crois que maman, elle va pleurer si elle perd ?_** entendis-je ma fille dire timidement à son père.

- **_Euh… non, ma puce. Ta mère est une grande fille._**

- **_Je ne veux pas que maman soit triste !_** reprit-elle à me serrer le cœur.

- **_Lou-Anne,_** murmurai-je en donnant Logan à son père. **_Tu me promets de ne pas tricher et de jouer pour être la plus forte ?_** dis-je à son oreille.

- **_Euh … d'accord !_** rigola-t-elle.

Le tour était joué. On chaussa nos nouvelles chaussures et on se trouva une table la plus plus éloignée possible de l'entrée.

Ce fut Alex qui commença. J'avoue qu'il me cloua sur place, lorsque celle-ci roula rapidement et qu'elle atteignit toutes les quilles dans un bruit fracassant.

- **_Et voilà, mes amis… le premier Strike de la soirée. Prêts à perdre monsieur Lutz ? _**

Kellan grogna et attrapa une boule qu'il regarda intensément. Ceci lui valut quelques commentaires de son ami acteur. Il lança la boule et fit un… Strike.

- **_Content l'ami ?_** ricana-t-il tout en faisant la danse de la victoire.

Ce fut le tour à nos petits monstres. Lou-Anne avait demandé des conseils à son père. Lorsque les deux barres de part et d'autre de la gouttière fut en place, elle lança la boule et ce fut un long temps pour que la belle boule rose ne touche la première quille et ce fut la seule. À son deuxième lancé, ma fille demanda de l'aide à son père et ils en firent tomber six de plus.

- **_Merci papa !_** sourit-elle retournant s'assoir près de Kim.

Somak quant à lui avait géré la situation parfaitement. Le petit bonhomme aux cheveux longs avait lancé la boule de toutes ses forces et avait réussi à en faire tomber sept d'un coup. Quand ce fut mon tour, je décidai de la jouer fine et de lancer la boule doucement, mais sûrement. Marque de fabrique des Delaney. À mon plus grand bonheur, une seule quille resta sur la piste après mes deux passages. Kim quant à elle devait avoir déjà joué puisqu'elle réussit à faire un Strike !

Après une demi-heure de jeu, le score était serré entre nos deux équipes. Nous étions mêmes à égalité.

- **_Je crois que c'est très bien de finir sur une égalité ! _**proclama Kim en enlaçant son fils contre elle.

Les enfants étaient tout heureux lorsqu'on sortit de la salle de bowling. Logan s'était endormi dans sa poussette, après que son père soit allé la récupérer dans la voiture. Le bruit ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Kellan proposa à son ami et sa femme de venir boire un café à la maison, mais Alex trouva qu'il était assez tard pour Somak et il ne voulait pas déranger le reste de la famille. Ce que j'appréciai grandement. Il est vrai que mes sœurs et mon frère devaient être à la maison et je ne savais pas encore si tout allait bien de leur côté. Je pus me rendre compte une fois de plus qu'Alex Meraz était quelqu'un de droit, d'attentionné, mais également une personne très détendu et incroyablement sympathique.

Je me demandai alors, comment lui et Kellan avaient pu se lier aussi vite. Y a six mois, je connaissais Alex simplement de nom et ce, parce qu'il avait tourné Twilight avec mon mari. Une chose était sûre, Alex faisait du bien à Kellan. Je le trouvais plus souriant et moins en colère. J'appréciais ça.

Durant le trajet du retour, nos enfants s'endormirent rapidement.

- **_Merci pour cette soirée,_** entendis-je Kellan murmurer, le regard rivé sur la route.

- **_De rien. Les enfants ont apprécié. _**

- **_Et toi ?_**

- **_Moi ? _**

- **_Tu as apprécié cette soirée ? _**

- **_Oui,_** soufflai-je. **_Ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir la tête vide presque une heure. _**

- **_J'en suis ravi alors,_** fit-il tendrement tout en se garant devant la maison familiale Delaney.

Kellan porta Lou-Anne dans ses bras et je fis de même avec Logan. Depuis deux jours, j'avais le droit de porter à nouveau mon bébé sans qu'il s'inquiète à tout va. Puis, mes piqûres chez le Doc faisaient effet. Je ressemblais de nouveau à Sam et non plus au zombie que j'étais devenue.

Une fois les enfants au lit, Kellan me souhaita une bonne nuit et alla rejoindre sa nouvelle chambre. L'ancienne de Mathéos.

Je vérifiai rapidement si Anna était bien présente et si elle dormait puis allai frapper à celle de mon frère. J'avais pu voir a notre arrivé de la lumière filtrer à travers les volets de sa chambre.

- **_Tu ne dors pas ?_** m'enquis-je surprise de le trouver seul pour une fois.

- **_Je voulais vous attendre au cas où !_** sourit-il, allongé sur son lit, la télé allumée en face de lui.

- **_Je vais bien, Aaron. Les enfants ont adorée et je dois dire que c'était assez… plaisant comme soirée. _**

- **_Très bien … et Kellan ? _**

- **_Bien sous tout rapport,_** murmurai-je. **_Il essaie de faire amande honorable, mais j'ai encore du mal… j'ai plus confiance… et va falloir du temps pour nous comporter comme un vrai couple de nouveau. _**

- **_Vous faites toujours chambre à part ?_** questionna-t-il tout en triturant le drap sur lui.

- **_oui, Aaron,_** rigolai-je à moitié.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il voit que cela m'affectait plus que de raison. Mon mari me manquait. Kellan me manquait. Son corps chaud contre le mien me manquait.

- **_Allez, bonne nuit,_** soufflai-je refermant la porte.

- **_Sam ? _**

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Demain, j'ai un match tu vas venir ? C'est le premier match sans papa alors… _**

- **_Bien sûr !_** souris-je simplement ignorant le pincement à mon cœur. **_À quelle heure doit-on partir ?_**

- **_Le match commence à dix heures… J'irais avant pour l'échauffement et les conseils du Coatch. _**

- **_D'accord… on serra sur les gradins à t'encourager, petit frère. _**

Je pris une rapide douche avant de me mettre au lit. Seule comme depuis maintenant six mois.

À mon réveil, je trouvais le petit Logan à mes côtés tout sourire.

- **_Comment tu es venu jusqu'ici toi ? _**lui dis-je gentiment l'embrassant un peu partout sur le visage.

À ce moment là, Lou-Anne entra dans la chambre avec Kellan. Ce dernier avait un plateau empli de bonnes choses dans les mains et sa fille tenait un sachet de croissant étroitement dans les siennes.

- **_Bonjour maman !_** dit-elle plus qu'heureuse.

- **_Bonjour, mon ange. Bien dormi ? _**

- **_Oh, oui… j'adore cette maison. En plus, Tata Anna est venue m'habiller aujourd'hui et Tonton Aaron a regardé les dessins animés avec moi... pendant que papa est parti chercher des croissants,_** débita-t-elle vivement en montant sur le lit avec nous.

- **_Vraiment ? Tata Anna a bien choisi la robe de ma princesse,_** souris-je grandement, en voyant sa robe rose bonbon que mon père lui avait offerte il y a quelques semaines.

- **_Oui … c'est la robe que papy …_** lâcha-t-elle attrapant Logan contre elle.

- **_Doucement, Lou-Anne ton frère est fragile ! _**

- **_Je sais,_** rigola-t-elle.

Kellan posa alors le plateau sur mes genoux et je pus voir la fine préparation de mon mari. Il m'avait préparé une tasse de café avec de la crème chantilly.

- **_Bonjour et merci ! _**chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise.

- **_Bonjour et c'est un vrai plaisir,_** dit-il embrassant mon front avec une certaine appréhension.

Ce geste me coupa le souffle quelques secondes, mais je repris vite contenance voyant ma fille me donner un croissant les yeux pétillants. Elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène, cette chipie.

- **_Vous avez prévu quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? _**murmura Kellan attrapant la gourmandise que lui offrait sa fille. Je peux peut-être garder les enfants… si tu veux sortir !

- **_Oh … merci, mais je vais simplement au match de baseball d'Aaron ce matin… _**

- **_Tu vas emmener les enfants ? _**se renseigna-t-il tête base.

- **_Oui. Tu peux venir si tu veux ! _**l'informai-je évitant soigneusement son regard surpris.

Lou-Anne n'en avait comme à son habitude pas perdu une miette et s'écria au combien ça serait génial d'y aller tous ensemble. Comme avant, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en sautant sur le lit.

- **_Doucement, _**râlai-je alors que Kellan retirait le plateau de mes jambes.

- **_Désolée ! _**chuchota-t-elle, tandis que Logan riait aux éclats.

Kellan me fit un grand sourire et sortit de la chambre avec ma peste de fille, me laissant seule avec notre fils.

- **_Tu ne seras pas comme elle, mon petit gars ! D'accord _**?

- **_Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre ? _**ricana Aaron à l'entrée de la chambre.

- **_J'espérais qu'il me dise un petit « oui », pour tout te dire, _**rigolai-je à moitié.

- **_T'inquiète, il va bientôt plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler comme ta fille et gambader comme les Delaney. _**

- **_Si tu pouvais dire vrai, _**grimaçai-je.

- **_Bon sinon, je pars au match ! À tout à l'heure. _**

- **_Bonne chance, frangin. _**

- **_Merci, grande sœur, _**plaisanta-t-il descendant déjà les escaliers.

Après avoir fini mon café aux douces saveurs de crème chantilly, je décidai de prendre soin de mon apparence aujourd'hui. Puis, si je voulais arranger mon histoire avec mon mari, ça devait commencer par là. Je voulais donner une chance à mon mariage, pas pour faire plaisir à Kellan. Non. D'abord, pour nos enfants. Parce que je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour eux. Balloter entre l'un et l'autre. Puis, ils étaient si petits. Par ailleurs, j'aimais toujours Kellan. Mon corps et mon âme avaient besoin de lui. Et des fois, je pouvais apercevoir de l'espoir quand je le regardais interagir avec moi. Du moins, je l'espérais si fort.

J'attachai mes cheveux en une couette haute et analysai le résultat dans l'immense miroir à pied de ma chambre. Un blazer rose, un débardeur blanc, un jeans bleu et des chaussures à talons beige. Un peu voyant le rose et blanc, mais ça m'allait super bien. En fait, je me retrouvais enfin.

Je descendis rejoindre ma famille et grand silence m'accueillit à mon arrivé. Anna avait même la bouche ouverte et Kellan avait arrêté de nourrir Logan.

- **_Maman, tu es super jolie,_** entendis-je dire gentiment Lou-Anne, sa poupée Esméralda dans les mains.

- **_Merci, mon ange. _**

- **_Euh … tu es magnifique,_** reprit un peu difficilement Anna. **_Tu as reprit des formes et ton teint est moins blafard. _**

- **_Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment,_** souris-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Désolée, c'est juste cette tenue est parfaite pour toi. Simple et classe ! _**

- **_Je suis une Delaney, ma petite sœur… tu veux venir avec nous au match ?_** m'empressai-je de demander.

- **_Oui. Kellan m'a déjà proposé,_** murmura-t-elle.

- **_Parfait,_** dis-je à l'attention des deux adultes présents.

Il restait que quelques minutes avant de se rendre au match et j'en profitai pour appeler David pour avoir des nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais toujours plus pour lui, sachant qu'il vivait seul depuis que Mathéos et Christy s'étaient mariés. Il avait gardé leur studio en ville et ça devait pas toujours être facile étant donné que sa copine l'avait laissé tomber y a environ deux mois de ça pour un de ses amis. Le plus grave, c'est que c'était David qui les avait présentés à une fête donnée chez ce dernier. Un coup bas qui avait anéanti plus ou moins mon grand frère.

On partit vers le stade principal de la ville et on trouva facilement nos places dans les gradins. Aujourd'hui, l'équipe de mon frère, les Expos de Montréal accueillait les Orioles de Baltimore.

J'essayai de repérer entre les uniformes blancs aux minces lignes verticales bleues et le mot Expos en gros sur la chemise, le numéro 15. Aaron Delaney.

Je le découvris quelques minutes plus tard en grande conversation avec un autre joueur prêt à lancer la balle.

- **_Il est où Tonton Aaron ?_** quémanda Lou-Anne se démontant pratiquement le cou pour le voir.

- **_Ici,_** fit Anna le pointant du doigt.

Elle cria alors un hyper fort « Go Aaron, Go ! » de sa petite voix de petite fille, ce qui fit rire beaucoup de monde autour de nous.

- **_Hey, jeune fille, c'est que l'entrainement !_** rigola un homme dans la quarantaine tout sourire.

- **_C'est mon Tonton,_** sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- **_Ben, il a bien de la chance d'avoir une aussi bonne supportrice… mais attends le début du_****_ match,_** grimaça-t-il.

Par la suite, son visage tomba sur moi, puis rapidement sur Kellan.

- **_Oh … Les Lutz à un match ? Voilà bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu ça dans le coin !_** ricana-t-il à moitié.

- **_Exact monsieur. _**

- **_Qui est donc le tonton de cette jeune fille ? _**

- **_Aaron Delaney, monsieur. Mon frère_**.

- **_Oh …_** fit-il admirateur. **_Delaney est un très bon batteur. Il ira loin en équipe des moins de vingt et encore plus loin en équipe pro des plus vingt. _**

- **_Nous l'espérons monsieur ! _**

- **_Ned Robinsson,_** se présenta-t-il tout en me serrant la main.

- **_Ned Robinsson comme le recruteur des « Rois de Montréal » ?_** murmurai-je stupéfaite.

- **_Oh … vous aimez le baseball ?_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Mon père nous a appris les bonnes valeurs, monsieur Robinsson. Et mes frères parlent souvent de vous à la maison. _**

- **_J'en suis ravi,_** sourit-il en se retournant simplement vers le terrain.

Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer vu que l'hymne retentissait déjà.

- **_Ah, vous voilà les Lutz ! _**

Nous relevâmes la tête pour voir Alex Meraz et son fils, ce dernier installé sur les épaules. Il portait la tenue complète du petit joueur de baseball. Trop craquant.

- **_Tu étais où ? _**rouspéta à moitié Kellan.

- **_Je suis allé encourager Aaron aux grillages et Somak voulait une tenue. Il n'est pas beau mon petit gars ? _**

- **_Magnifique, _**souris-je grandement alors qu'il m'embrassait sur la joue.

Alex me fit rapidement la bise avant de prendre place dans les gradins avec son ami.

Le match commença et c'est de tradition que l'équipe visiteuse passe en première en attaque. Ce qui fit qu'Aaron se retrouva receveur avec sept autres coéquipiers. Il alla naturellement se positionner au champ gauche. Le plus loin de nous.

- **_Ah … il est loin Tonton Aaron, _**rouspéta ma toute belle, faisant rire une fois de plus notre entourage.

- **_Une graine de supportrice celle là, _**rajouta Alex gaiement. **_Faites-moi penser à la prendre dans mes prochaines interventions de capoeira. _**

- **_Pas de souci, _**rit Kellan embrassant sa fille sur le front.

Logan était sur mes genoux, son doudou lapin dans les mains, un immense sourire sur le visage. Je crois qu'il adorait la foule et les mouvements que cela créait. Son regard était d'ailleurs fixé devant lui, sur le terrain.

Une fois les neuf manches passés, le score était de deux joueurs éliminés. Dommage, manquait un joueur pour passer en attaque directement à la troisième manche. Ce qui nous aurait donné plus de points.

Ce fut donc aux Expos de Montréal de devenir attaquant. La foule était en délire. Le premier batteur lança la balle si haut, qu'il put courir jusqu'à la deuxième base. Le second batteur envoya sa balle à ras du sol et courut jusqu'à la première base, ce qui donna juste le temps au premier joueur de courir jusqu'à la troisième base.

Aaron fit enfin son entrée sur le marbre et tapa plusieurs fois la batte dans sa main avant de la faire fouetter dans l'air. Le premier lancé fut trop bas et atterrit derrière lui. Au second, l'arbitre réprimanda le lanceur de balle qui prenait trop son temps et enfin la troisième balle fut la bonne.

- **_Home Run !_** hurla l'homme au micro ce qui déchaina les foules.

Les trois joueurs des Expos de Montréal firent leurs tours avec lenteur et sourire. Grâce à Aaron, nous venions de marquer trois points et un bonus d'un point.

Monsieur Ned Robinsson se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit clin d'œil, ce qui me réjouit davantage.

La partie se termina quelques minutes plus tard, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'adorais ce jeu et surtout l'ambiance dans les gradins. À la fin, Kellan emmena toutes notre troupe jusqu'aux grillages où déjà plusieurs joueurs et familles étaient regroupés. D'ailleurs, nous vîmes Louise pendue aux lèvres de mon petit frère.

- **_Félicitation !_** fit Alex serrant la main d'Aaron tout euphorique.

- **_Ouah … Alex Meraz est venu me voir jouer. _**

- **_Et ta famille aussi,_** grognai-je faisant sourire le concerné et tout notre groupe.

- **_Merci à tous d'être venu,_** sourit-il tendrement. **_Je vais à la douche… on se rejoint à la maison plus tard ? _**

- **_Prends ton temps,_** soufflai-je. **_Va fêter ton home Run, mais avec modération,_** repris-je rapidement.

- **_T'inquiète Sam. À plus ! _**

/

/

J'avais déposé Lou-Anne à l'école, étais passée voir si tout allait bien à l'entreprise, pris contact avec certaines clientes aux exigences loufoques, fait le point avec mes employés et ma co-directrice et assistante Lindsay.

- **_ Nous avons quoi d'urgent pour cette semaine ?_** m'enquis-je parcourant le planning du mois rapidement.

- **_J'ai un séminaire toute la semaine prochaine !_** commença Marc. **_Je dois encore trouver une idée pour une soirée. _**

- **_Quelle genre d'entreprise ?_** quémandai-je.

- **_Audio visuel. _**

- **_Soirée casino et jeux divers. Ils adorent ce genre de chose. _**

- **_D'accord,_** sourit-il tout en notant sur son bloc note.

- **_Ensuite ?_**

- **_Une _****_sortie de services pour une entreprise d'avocat. C'est du jeudi au vendredi,_**** continua **Théodora.

- **_Tout est prêt ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Lindsay, tu as quoi pour ce mois-ci ?_**

Elle releva la tête et me fit un grand sourire. Visiblement, elle était plutôt impatiente de me dire ses projets les plus importants.

- **_Une bar-mitsvah, un mariage et une réception familiale ! _**

- **_Ok ! Vous serez donc tous les trois sur le front, souris-je fière que mon entreprise marche toujours autant. _**

- **_Oui._** rigola-t-elle.

- **_Parfait ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide vous savez où me trouver et vous avez mon numéro. _**

Tout était donc sur roulette.

Midi, je récupérai Anna pour manger avec elle et Sydney. On trouva un restaurant simple dans le centre, vu que cette dernière repartait travailler. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son homme charmant, mais ne perdait pas espoir.

Quand à Anna, elle s'était une fois de plus pris le bec avec son ex-petit ami, Andrew. Je l'avais jamais bien aimé celui-là… mais, maintenant je le supportais de moins en moins. À deux heures de l'après-midi, je ramenai Anna au lycée et fis ma dernière tache. Prendre le chien chez le Vétérinaire. Kellan avait voulu lui faire mettre une puce et le faire tatouer. Le pauvre chien pleura presque en me voyant arriver vers lui.

- **_Hey, Grizzly tout va bien mon beau… je suis là…_**

- **_Il a pleuré toute la matinée, _**fit gentiment l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- **_Il déteste se séparer de son maître, _**révélai-je.

- **_Oh … il a l'air de tenir à vous aussi. _**

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors ne dis mot. Je n'avais jamais été le maître de ce bel Husky, mais c'est vrai que je le caressais régulièrement. Il devait sûrement se sentir en sécurité avec moi.

- **_Allez mon beau, on rentre à la maison ! _**chuchotai-je après avoir payé la facture grâce au chèque que m'avait donné Kellan.

J'allais mettre le beau chien de la famille mais surtout celui de Kellan dans la voiture quand il se mit à aboyer très fort et même grogner.

- **_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _**

Il tirait de plus en plus sur la laisse et me fit même mal au bras.

- **_Arrête ! _**criai-je.

Il stoppa net, mais fixa toujours droit devant lui. Je relevai la tête également pour découvrir Ashley Greene les mains emplies de sac de différents magasins et Jackson Rathbone.

Manquait plus qu'eux.

- **_Bonjour,_** murmura Jackson assez mal à l'aise.

- **_Salut, _**bredouillai-je essayant encore de mettre Grizzly sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

- **_Besoin d'aide ? _**

- **_Oui, _**soufflais-je résolue.

J'avais malheureusement repris des couleurs, mais pas encore toutes mes forces. En un claquement de doigt, il fit entrer le chien et referma la porte.

- **_Merci. Au revoir. _**

J'allais remonter dans la voiture quand Ashley m'interrompit.

- **_Tu pourras demander à Kellan si on peut passer chez lui ce soir ? _**

- **_Chez lui ? _**

- **_Oui, dans son autre maison !_**

- **_Pas de souci,_** dis-je sans la regarder.

Cette fille, mon ancienne amie et toujours l'actuelle meilleur ami de mon mari, m'irritait au plus haut point. Le plus grave, c'est qu'elle était de surcroit la marraine de ma belle Lou-Anne.

Je rentrai rapidement à la villa et trouvai Logan dans le parc du jardin aménagé, en présence de Kellan et de son jeune frère Samuel.

- **_Salut, les garçons. _**

- **_Salut !_** dirent-ils en chœur, le regard toujours tourné vers mon petit garçon.

- **_Tout s'est bien passé ?_** questionna mon mari, alors que le chien lui faisait déjà la fête.

- **_Oui … la dame à l'accueil m'a dit qu'il a quand même pleuré ce matin… _**

- **_Ouais … il l'a déjà fait quand je l'ai emmené pour un nettoyage. Il déteste se retrouver là-bas,_** sourit-il tristement.

- **_Vous voulez un café ? _**m'empressai-je de demander avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

- **_Oui,_** répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

- **_Ah … j'allais oublier. J'ai rencontré Ashley et Jackson en ville. Ils veulent savoir s'ils peuvent passer la soirée chez toi ? _**

- **_Chez moi ? _**

J'haussai les épaules et rentrai parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de caféine dans mon sang. J'étais en train de mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière quand j'entendis la voix de Kellan résonner dans la cuisine.

- **_Je sais pas pourquoi Ashley t'as dit ça et j'en suis désolé. _**

- **_Qu'elle voulait te voir chez toi ? _**

- **_Oui. Elle voulait sûrement parler de ma maison à la sortie de ville. Pourtant, elle sait très bien que je vis avec vous depuis une semaine. Et on ne fait plus du tout de soirée ensemble depuis bien longtemps,_** m'annonça-t-il tristement.

- **_Ce n'est pas important,_** chuchotai-je.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, ce qui au début me fit un effet étrange. J'en frissonnais de plaisir. Littéralement. Depuis quand ne m'avait-il pas touchée ? Kellan les fit descendre le long de mes bras pour attraper la bouteille d'eau et la posa sur le plan de travail. Étant dos à lui, il ne remarqua pas mes yeux fermés, savourant notre proximité. Son toucher. Kellan se rapprocha encore un peu de moi, ce qui me comprima la cage thoracique. Mon dos était désormais collé à son torse musclé d'athlète. Je pouvais même sentir son souffle contre mon oreille et mon cou. Que ça m'avait manqué.

- **_Le café risque de ne pas être prêt avant demain, si on ne met pas la machine en route,_** murmura-t-il presque sensuellement.

Machinalement, j'appuyai sur le bouton "on" et le bouton rouge s'alluma. Je me laissai alors aller un peu plus dans son étreinte et posai même l'arrière de ma tête contre son épaule. Je l'entendis soupirer de bien être, ce qui me gonfla le cœur davantage.

- **_Tu me manques Sam… tu ne peux pas savoir comme ma femme me manque,_** dit-il le timbre bas et enroué.

Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Moi-même, j'avais besoin de lui. Je le sentis resserrer son emprise sur ma taille et je plaçais mes bras sur les siens. J'étais bien. Enfin. Son odeur m'entourait à nouveau. Sa chaleur me réchauffait.

- **_Oh ! Désolé ! _**

Fini. Notre bulle venait d'exploser. Je me dégageai rapidement de Kellan et allai ouvrir le placard central pour attraper trois tasses de café.

- **_Vraiment désolé… c'est juste que le petit monstre doit avoir soif… vu qu'il répète sans cesse « boit »,_** rit-il, alors que je tournais la tête vers mon bébé.

Kellan le prit dans ses bras et alla récupérer une bouteille d'eau sur la table.

- **_Boit,_** fit Logan tendant les mains vers la dite bouteille.

- **_Un nouveau mot,_** souris-je fièrement.

Mon petit bébé parlait de plus en plus maintenant. Bientôt, il serait comme sa sœur… enfin… j'espérais qu'il serait un peu moins pipelette quand même. Parce que deux comme elle ? Impossible !

/

/

* * *

**Hey voilà pour ce dimanche... **

**j'espère vous avez apprécier... je vous fait de gros bisous et espoir avoir vos réactions et vos prochaines envies sur cette histoire ! **

**bisous tout le monde à bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure!**

**Sabou2607**


	45. Chapter 7 :Et plus si affinités

**Bonjour et bon vendredi ! **

**J'espère que ce weekend s'annonce joyeux pour vois ... **

**Voici en tout cas un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire entre Samantha et Kellan ! **

**Attention LEMON **

**Alors les plus jeunes faites attentions... **

**Je vous fait tous de très gros bisous et a très vite ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : ****Et plus si affinités...**

********/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Je fixais le radio réveil un œil à moitié ouvert, un début de mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez et j'avais encore sommeil. Une journée difficile qui s'annonçait. Six heure vingt. C'est l'heure où Lou-Anne, ma fille de cinq ans est venue tapoter sur ma joue pour me réveiller. Six heure vingt. L'heure où ma princesse vint m'apprendre que Logan, son frère de seulement douze mois était debout prêt à gambader. Six heure vingt, l'heure pour moi de sortir de mon lit douillet, récupérer mon fils dans son berceau, retourner dans ma chambre pour voir ma fille dormir dans la place chaude que je venais de quitter.

- **_Pourquoi elle n'est pas allée réveiller son père ? _**murmurai-je gentiment à Logan. **_Pourquoi ?_** Redemandai-je l'embrassant sur ses grosses joues de bébé.

J'attendais toujours qu'il me parle. Alors, je posais des tas de questions et peut-être un jour, il en aurait marre et me répondrait… ouais… ce n'était pas encore un crime de croire au père noël, grognai-je intérieurement.

Dans la maison, grand silence. Pour un dimanche, rien de plus normal. Dans la cuisine, encore des assiettes sales empilées dans le lavabo, des verres à moitié plein sur la table et des restes de nourriture en dehors du frigo. D'accord, je n'avais pas eu le courage de ranger après la petite soirée improvisée par David et Mathéos pour redonner un peu le sourire à la famille.

- **_Pas grave, maman doit juste prendre une tasse de café avant de commencer…_** dis-je d'une voix joviale à mon petit garçon. **_Tu veux du lait nature ou un peu de chocolat ?_** m'enquis-je le posant dans sa chaise haute bleu et jaune que son père lui avait achetée pour cette maison.

Je me dépêchai de faire chauffer le biberon dans chauffe-biberon électrique. Un autre cadeau de papa poule. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que ça me facilitait considérablement la vie et que c'était plus que pratique. Je fis couler par la suite, le café dans la cafetière qui datait d'environ huit ans.

- **_Tiens, mon ange ! _**

Logan tendit automatiquement les mains vers sa nourriture liquide. Une vraie drogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attrapai la mienne.

- **_Alors, bébé Lutz-Delaney… on va faire quoi ce matin ? _**

Rien. Sauf, le bruit de succion qu'il pratiquait sur son biberon.

- **_D'accord…_** souris-je telle une débile.

Une fois nos collations terminées, j'attrapai mon fils doucement pour le caler dans mes bras. Sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule, en position verticale, je lui frottai délicatement le dos pendant quelques minutes. Le reste se fit entendre rapidement.

- **_Très bien, mon ange ! _**

J'attrapai le doudou lapin et son livre des découvertes en mousse. Je remontai les marches pour m'arrêter devant l'escalier et refermer la barrière de sécurité installé par Alex Meraz le lendemain de notre installation définitive. Je dois le dire, ce type est un amour et un père formidable. J'étais contente en fin de compte, que Kellan ait quelqu'un comme lui dans son entourage pour lui donner des bons conseils et surtout avoir une bonne influence.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge centrale pour m'informer de l'heure : sept heures. Parfait, l'heure de la douche.

Je préparai mes affaires doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lou-Anne et partis faire de même dans la chambre de Logan. Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'évitai de fermer la porte à clé et nous déshabillai, mon fils et moi, pour une douche ensemble. Plus rapide et moins dangereux !

Logan s'amusa et rit beaucoup en éclaboussant le mur, le carrelage du sol et évidement maman.

- **_Petit monstre !_** rigolai-je alors qu'il poussait des cris stridents en essayant de couler son petit bateau pirate en plastique.

Je nous séchai rapidement et nous rhabillai aussi vite que possible. Pas le temps de trainer… même si Logan prenait tout son temps pour me faire tourner la tête en jetant son doudou lapin à chaque nouveau pas pour rejoindre le hall.

- **_Prêt pour la balade, poussin ? _**

Tiens, un cri de joie ! Il comprend sûrement le petit monstre. Je mis rapidement Logan dans la poucette, après nous avoir vêtus de manteau, un bonnet pour lui, on se dirigea vers la boulangerie du quartier.

À l'intérieur deux clientes. Je patientais quand une voix m'interpella.

- **_Madame… puis-je vous servir ? _**

Je fis un quart de tour sur le côté pour voir Li Mei, la fiancée de Stefan, le grand frère de Kellan.

- **_Oh, Li Mei… Tu travailles ici ? _**

- **_Oui… Depuis quelques semaines,_** sourit-elle toujours sans fausse mesure.

Ce qui signifiait pour moi, ni pas assez, ni de trop. Li Mei est une asiatique de père chinois et de mère vietnamienne. Une belle réussite. Cette fille était magnifique.

- **_Tu es toujours aussi beau toi dis donc !_** souffla-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Logan. **_Sinon, je vous sers quelques choses de spécifique ?_** réclama-t-elle, alors qu'une nouvelle cliente entrait.

- **_Une baguette, six croissants et sept pains au chocolat. _**

- **_Tout de suite,_** chantonna-t-elle reprenant place derrière le comptoir, sous la surveillance de sa chef !

- **_Vous êtes madame Delaney-Lutz ?_** quémanda-t-elle après m'avoir analysée un certain moment.

- **_En effet,_** soupirai-je remerciant ma future belle-sœur de vouloir faire vite.

- **_Oh… j'adore le couple que vous formez avec votre mari… j'étais si contente de savoir que vous aviez emménagé de nouveau ensemble ! C'est très, très bien pour les enfants… c'est plus saint pour tout le monde ! Puis, c'est mieux que d'être seule. _**

Quoi ? Venait-elle vraiment de dire ça ? Assurément vu le regard stupéfié et presque consterné de Li Mei.

- **_Je vous dois ?_** dis-je essayant de me détendre et surtout de ne pas la rembarrer.

- **_Oh… cadeau de la maison,_** déclara-t-elle me donnant le tout rapidement.

- **_Ben, merci bien… _**

La pauvre… si elle savait que plus jamais je ne mettrais le pied dans sa boulangerie… ou au pire, je pourrais envoyer Kellan ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, le pauvre. Trop cruel comme châtiment.

Une fois rentrée toujours le silence dans la maison Delaney qui était devenue la maison Delaney-Lutz en très peu de temps, j'attrapai la couverture de jeu de Logan et le mis dans un coin de la cuisine, l'installai au milieu et l'entourai de son tambourin, de ses maracas, de son arbre de pluie et de son chariot à jouer pour qu'il pioche dedans.

- **_Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, petit démon. _**

Je le laissai vaquer à ses occupations et m'attaquai à nettoyer du sol au plafond la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvai à avoir fait tourner trois lave-vaisselle, nettoyer deux fois la table avec du produit décapant, ranger et jeter les aliments comestibles ou non dans le frigo et nettoyer le sol et le plan de travail deux fois de suite pour retirer tout le soda coulé ou tombé.

Durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, je tins la main de Logan et le fis marcher dans toutes les pièces du bas de la maison. Bien sûr, j'essayai également de le lâcher à plusieurs reprises. Résultat, il tenait debout sur ses pieds et n'osait pas bouger ou alors il tombait sur ses fesses en voulant mettre un pied devant.

- **_Allez mon bébé, tu peux y arriver…_** l'encourageai-je essayant une fois de plus.

Et… non. Il gesticula grossièrement sur ses jambes en tapant dans ses mains et se laissa tomber en arrière sur ses fesses. Vive les couches, pensai-je alors qu'il rampait déjà à quatre pattes pour rejoindre son tapis d'éveil.

Grizzly entra alors dans mon champ de vision et alla directement voir Logan. Ce dernier poussa des cris de joie à réveiller toute la maison.

- **_Ben, dis donc…_** entendis-je Kellan dire d'une voix encore endormie. **_Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à ce genre d'accueil, moi ? _**

Je ne pus que sourire en le voyant se frotter encore les yeux. Ses quelques bouclettes blondes qui se formaient sur sa tête me faisaient toujours un sacré effet. Monsieur était de surcroit descendu en simple pantalon de pyjama et chaussettes.

- **_Tu pourrais éviter de sortir de ta chambre sans ton t-shirt ?_** m'enquis-je timidement.

Il arrêta aussitôt de se frotter le visage de sa main et me regarda sceptique et étonné.

- **_Tu ne vis plus seul Kel'…_** chuchotai-je mal à l'aise. **_Perso, ça me dérange pas, mais y a mes sœurs, dont une adolescente et mon frère qui risque encore de mal le prendre… _**

- **_Oh… d'accord ! Je vais faire attention à l'avenir,_** fit-il un sourire en coin.

- **_Merci ! _**

Kellan alla embrasser son fils qui gazouilla quelque peu et vint se poster devant moi naturellement.

- **_Quoi ?_** m'enquis-je devant son manque de réaction et son mutisme.

- **_Bonjour,_** souffla-t-il posant ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur ma joue.

Arrêt de mon cœur pour un quart de seconde. Clignement des yeux tels une automate. Mon souffle resta même bloqué quelque peu avant de repartir.

- **_Bonjour,_** marmonnai-je difficilement.

Sa proximité, sa chaleur et même son odeur avaient eu raison de mon état cérébral. J'étais out.

- **_Alors comme ça… ma tenue légère ne te dérange pas ?_** murmura-t-il délicatement à mon oreille.

- **_Hum-Hum ! _**

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux légèrement en entendant le raclement de gorge de… Sydney. Cette dernière était déjà bien habillée, maquillée et coiffée.

- **_Euh… tu sors ?_** m'enquis-je rapidement m'éloignant un peu de Kellan.

- **_Après avoir nourrir mon ventre,_** rigola-t-elle, filant par la suite vers la cuisine d'un pas un peu dansant.

- **_Ta sœur est amoureuse,_** entendis-je Kellan susurrer.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Sydney a trouvé un prince charmant,_** reprit-il.

- **_Comment tu sais ça, toi ? _**

Il me regarda à moitié amusé et s'en alla rejoindre ma sœur. Je restai bête quelques secondes et me surpris même à me demander si monsieur mon mari n'avait pas tord.

- **_Maman !_** entendis-je Lou-Anne crier à l'étage.

Vive la discrétion, grognai-je craignant qu'elle ne réveille toute la maison. Je préférais qu'Anna, Aaron et Louise profitent pleinement de leur dimanche matin. Mon frère et ma sœur étaient les deux grands dormeurs de la famille. Je trouvai Lou-Anne en haut des escaliers, bloquée par le portail enfant.

- **_Bonjour, maman !_** dit-elle aimante alors que j'ouvrais la porte pour la faire descendre.

- **_Bonjour mon ange !_** soufflai-je alors qu'elle crochetait ses bras autour de mon cou pour un câlin. **_Tu as bien dormi ? _**

- **_Oh, oui … _**

Elle attrapa ma main et me guida avec elle à la cuisine. Kellan buvait son café, Logan sur les genoux. Ce dernier avait un morceau de croissant dans la main et mastiquait avec application. J'installai Lou-Anne sur sa chaise et je vis Sydney prendre le relais.

- **_Laisse-moi m'occuper de ma petite nièce, _**chantonna-t-elle, posant déjà devant ma fille, un bol et une cuillère.

- **_Merci, _**souris-je.

- **_Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air quand je vous ai dit vouloir m'occuper des tâches ménagères et des enfants ! _**lâcha-t-elle assez bas pour éviter sûrement à Lou-Anne d'entendre.

Kellan lui sourit et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sydney le lui rendit.

- **_Bon sinon…_** m'aventurai-je sous le regard moqueur de Kellan. **_Tu vas où après ?_**

Sydney eut un petit sourire franc sur le visage avant de remarquer nos regards scrutateurs et inquisiteurs.

- **_Euh… je sors avec une connaissance !_** murmura-t-elle pratiquement.

Quoi ? Sydney Delaney intimidée ? Une grande première !

- **_Il s'appelle comment ?_** m'enquis-je rapidement, alors que Kellan rigolait profondément.

- **_Chris Norton !_** lâcha-t-elle embarrassée.

- **_Chris Norton ?_** reprit vivement Kellan cessant son rire. **_Un lien de parenté avec Albert Norton le PDG de E-Book-numérique ? _**

- **_C'est son père !_** rougit-elle. **_En fait, il a déjà participé à une des réceptions données par Sam et son équipe…_** m'apprit-elle sans relever la tête. **_Jack Sadelstein est son meilleur ami. _**

- **_Oh ben ça alors !_** fis-je en me rappelant très bien de ce mariage.

Il m'avait donné du fil à retordre pour trouver prêtre parlant aussi bien notre langue que le Russe. J'avais dû faire venir un prêtre de Moscou rien que pour les satisfaire.

- **_Et tu sors avec lui ?_** questionnai-je anxieuse de me faire rembarrer.

- **_Non… je l'ai servi au magasin et pour me remercier d'avoir pris de mon temps de pause, il m'a invité. _**

- **_Et vous sortez ensemble aujourd'hui ? _**

- **_Oui,_** souffla-t-elle levant les yeux en l'air. **_T'inquiète Sam, je ne suis pas une irresponsable. Il m'a proposé de diner avec lui à midi dans un restaurant réputé et ensuite de faire une exposition. _**

- **_Oh !_** rougis-je aussitôt, me rendant compte de ma curiosité maladive. **_Amuse-toi bien alors… _**

- **_Je t'appelle si je rentre trop tard,_** continua-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue et de saluer le reste des membres dans la cuisine. **_À plus tard, les Lutz !_** chantonna-t-elle.

- **_Alors ?_** demanda aussitôt Kellan le regard joueur et un satané sourire sexy sur le visage.

- **_Alors quoi, Lutz ?_** rétorquai-je sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

- **_Je suis le plus fort non ? _**

- **_Dans la connerie humaine ?_** susurrai-je gentiment. **_Sans l'ombre d'un doute, oui… _**

- **_Oumpf !_** l'entendis-je souffler avant que je ne sorte de la cuisine pour me rendre dans le salon.

Le chiot de mon mari, Grizzly, réclama à sortir dans le jardin par la baie vitrée et j'en profitai pour laisser aérer un peu.

Le reste des Delaney présents et Louise, décidèrent de pointer leur bout du nez une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Anna me demanda si j'avais trouvé une solution en ce qui concernait son mensonge et comme, chaque matin depuis cette annonce… rien. Aucune solution pour ma petite sœur qui commençait à se faire harceler sévère par les lycéens de cette ville. Même Kellan que j'avais averti hier soir, ne savait pas comment faire pour faire croire à tous qu'Anna sortait avec la nouvelle star des ados, Cody Simpson.

/

_Point de vue Sydney. _

Une fois sortie de la maison, je pris la route du lac à la sortie de la ville. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, le parking où je me garai, était démuni de voiture. J'attrapai l'étui de guitare et sortis du véhicule. Malgré le petit froid qui commençait à prendre ses droits, c'était supportable. Durant presque une heure, je révisai mes gammes et enchainai par la suite un morceau de musique récemment appris sur un petit banc en bois longeant le lac. Je jouais ce matin pour un couple de cygnes et des canards. Voilà, presque deux mois que je prenais des courts de musique non loin de mon magasin et j'adorais ça. Je m'étais découverte une passion et c'était grâce à mon frère David qui m'avait poussé à m'inscrire un jour où je râlais mon ennui.

Onze heures piles, je décidai de ranger ma guitare et de rejoindre la voiture pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous. Voilà presque un an que je n'avais pas eu de relation et j'angoissais un max. Surtout que l'homme que j'allais rejoindre ne me laissait pas indifférente. Loin de là. J'avais encore des picotements sur mes lèvres après son baiser.

Mon estomac se contracta lorsque je l'aperçus de l'autre côté de la rue à travers la vitre du restaurant. Il avait le regard rivé sur la carte du menu, ce qui me laissa tout le loisir de l'analyser. Ses cheveux blonds et beaucoup moins bouclés que la dernière fois, brillaient à la lueur de la lumière extérieure. D'ici, je ne pouvais voir que le haut de son habit. Visiblement un costume noir bien taillé et une chemise blanche. Pas de cravate et je l'en remerciai d'avance.

Une pensée me vint alors. J'avais bien fait de mettre ma jolie robe en dentelle et à l'encolure bateau, le tout d'une couleur vert menthe. Des manches courtes accompagnées aujourd'hui par un petit gilet noir. Je vis l'objet de tous mes désirs relever la tête et parcourir l'extérieur. Il passa sur moi rapidement, pour revenir aussitôt et bloquer son regard sur ma personne. Il me fit un sourire renversant et je me dépêchai de regarder de chaque côté de la route avant de traverser prenant bien soin à ne pas me tordre une cheville avec mes escarpins noirs ayant un talon de plus de douze centimètres. Un homme m'ouvrit la porte dès qu'il me vit arriver à sa hauteur.

- **_Merci !_** murmurai-je faiblement.

Il me répondit prestement en inclinant la tête dans ma direction. Le restaurant était l'un des plus classe et élégant de la ville.

- **_Bonjour,_** soufflai-je en arrivant à la table de Chris Norton.

Mon rendez-vous ! Il était déjà debout prêt à récupérer la veste que je venais de retirer. Il appela un serveur, lui donna ma veste ainsi que mon sac à main.

- **_Bonjour,_** fit-il en retour d'une voix assez mélodieuse.

Il m'invita à prendre place en face de lui, ce que je fis.

- **_Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous êtes plus que ravissante ?_** demanda-t-il plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

- **_oh ! Merci ! _**

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer, signe évident que je venais de rougir à son compliment. Ses deux pupilles noires comme le charbon me regardait presque avec gourmandise, ce qui étrangement ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Sûrement parce que la tension sexuelle qui émanait de lui en ondes puissantes était palpable, invisible, inéluctable. Je me surpris à penser que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de semblable avec mes anciens compagnons.

- **_Tu aimes la cuisine française ?_** me demanda-t-il, alors qu'un serveur me donnait délicatement une carte des menus.

Celle-ci était assez grande et était reliée de cuir.

- **_Je n'ai jamais gouté cette cuisine,_** lui appris-je sans le regarder. **_Mais, je ne suis pas difficile. Pourquoi ne pas prendre la même chose que vous. _**

- **_Que toi,_** me reprit-il rapidement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur pour m'empêcher de gémir face à ce regard de braise.

- **_Très bien,_** reprit-il reportant le regard sur sa carte. **_Que penses-tu des Ravioles de foie gras ? _**

- **_Parfait !_** souris-je refermant la carte.

Chris appela d'un mouvement de tête le serveur attitré à notre secteur et commanda nos plats. Il rajouta à la liste un vin blanc, ce que je préférais largement, et une carafe d'eau minérale.

- **_Alors Sydney depuis combien de temps travailles-tu dans ce magasin ?_** commença-t-il par demander, alors que je jouais machinalement avec les dents de ma fourchette.

- **_Environ un an,_** souris-je.

- **_Et cela te plait-il ? _**

- **_Oui,_** rigolai-je élégamment malgré moi. **_J'aime beaucoup être en contact avec les personnes et être entouré de tissus aussi beaux et soyeux est toujours un vrai plaisir. _**

Par la suite, Chris me posa des questions sur ma famille et fut surprit d'apprendre le nombre de mes frères et sœurs.

- **_Et donc, Aaron est votre frère pas demi-frère ?_** s'enquit-il essayant de suivre d'affaire.

- **_Oui… mais, on se considère tous comme frères et sœurs… nous avons toujours grandi ensemble. _**

- **_C'est impressionnant. _**

- **_Et toi ?_** questionnai-je terminant mon assiette de ravioles. **_Parlez-moi de ta famille._**

Chris reposa son verre de vin blanc et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

- **_Beaucoup moins spectaculaire que toi_**, dit-il un sourire en coin. **_J'ai grandi dans une famille aimante, avec un père, une mère et une grande sœur qui fait de moi son pantin,_** termina-t-il dans une petite grimace.

- **_Vraiment ?_** rigolai-je à moitié. **_Qui est donc cette diablesse ? _**

- **_Selena Norton ! _**

- **_Oh !_** fis-je essayant de ne pas grimacer fac à cette révélation. **_L'assistante de la rédactrice en chef de Men's Vogue ? _**

Chris écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis finit par soupirer d'agacement.

- **_Ma sœur a été si désagréable que ça ?_** voulut-il savoir.

Heureusement, pour moi le serveur nous apporta la carte des desserts et je m'empressai de la parcourir. D'une, parce que j'avais aucune envie de répondre à sa question. De deux, parce que j'étais folle des desserts.

- **_Tu as choisi ?_** l'entendis-je demander d'une voix terriblement sexy.

S'amusait-il de ça ? Me charmer avec sa voix ? Parce que si c'était son intention, cela marchait inévitablement.

- **_Evidement,_** souris-je me voulant joueuse.

Il rappela le serveur avec un petit rire d'amusement. Chris me fit signe de commander.

- **_Un Cheesecake chocolat blanc et framboise. _**

- **_De même !_** fit Chris quelques peu étonné par mon choix.

Le reste du repas se passa tout aussi tranquillement. Chris m'expliqua rapidement qu'il était amené de temps à autre à partir en déplacement à la place de son père qui devenait un peu plus réceptif au long trajet et qu'avec l'âge, il se refusait à prendre l'avion. Ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Après le repas, Chris m'invita à marcher un peu a travers la ville, zigzagant de temps à autre entre les ruelles.

- **_Comptes-tu abuser de ma petite carrure ?_** m'enquis-je réalisant que nous venions de nous stopper dans une petite ruelle, toutefois assez éclairée et avec du passage !

Chris pointant une porte en bois massif à ma droite et je fus estomaquée d'y lire en grosses lettres sur une plaque métallique accrochée au mur « Résidence Norton bis ».

- **_Bis ?_** questionnai-je relevant un sourcil dans sa direction.

- **_Mon appartement,_** sourit-il faiblement. **_Puis-je t'inviter à monter boire un café ou autre ?_**

Sa voix avait été moins sûre d'elle que durant nos précédents échanges. Cela m'étonna un peu. Sûrement avait-il peur que je refuse ?

- **_Avec joie,_** soufflai-je, me dirigeant déjà vers ladite porte en bois.

Lorsque Chris ouvrit la grande et probablement épaisse porte, je me sentis étrangement à l'aise. La décoration était moderne et assez simple. Ce que j'appréciais. Chris m'aida à retirer mon menton et me guida jusqu'au salon muni d'une cheminée.

- **_C'est très joli,_** murmurai-je alors que je le sentis se poster derrière moi.

- **_Pas aussi jolie que toi,_** l'entendis-je souffler sur ma peau juste en-dessous de mon oreille.

Je ne bougeai pas. J'en étais incapable. Les milliers de frissons qui me parcourraient le corps m'en empêchaient. Ce type me rendait folle de désir avec si peu de chose. Un simple souffle sur ma peau, de simples paroles… ça en devenait effrayant.

Chris me contourna touchant au passage mes hanches et mon vendre de sa main. Ni tenant plus, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne pour un baiser passionné. Je le lui rendis aussitôt, mêlant ma langue à la sienne. C'était si bon, de le sentir près de moi. J'avais cru devenir folle durant tout le repas et notre marche jusqu'ici.

**_*** Attention LEMON ***_**

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, pensai-je rêveusement, alors que déjà il les relâchait. Chris nous dirigea vers le divan et m'invita à m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Le tissu de ma robe se releva quelque peu, permettant d'apercevoir le haut de mes bas de collants noir. Son regard s'attarda quelque peu dessus avant de relever les yeux sur mon visage. L'intensité de son regard me fit tourner la tête.

Il embrassa les commissures des lèvres et je me laissai docilement faire. Spontanément, j'agrippai le revers de son costume. Le textile était tout aussi doux et savoureux sous mes doigts que ses lèvres sur les miennes, pensai-je tandis qu'il agrippait plus fortement ma hanche. Telle une toxicomane en manque, je redemandai l'accès à sa bouche et il m'y autorisa promptement. J'avais chaud, horriblement chaud. Tout m'excitait en lui. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Jamais je ne m'étais conduite ainsi et j'adorais ça. Chris quitta ma bouche, sa langue pointa pour effleurer mes lèvres. Un gémissement roula dans ma gorge.

Chris me serra davantage contre son corps fort et chaud. Je pouvais maintenant clairement sentir son érection sous moi, ce qui me rendit toute chose. Il recouvrit durement ma bouche de la sienne et y enfouit profondément sa langue. Dieu qu'il embrassait bien. Je pourrais passer des heures à pratiquer cette nouvelle activité. Chris me retira mon chemisier et je fis rapidement de même avec sa veste. Il passa sa main sur le contour de mon sein et finit par l'envelopper durement. Un gémissement puissant sortit du fond de ma gorge, ce qui le fit sourire sur mes lèvres.

- **_Tu aimes ça ?_** quémanda-t-il effectuant le même manège sur l'autre sein.

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je essayant de déboutonner sa chemise.

Chris glissa alors une de ses mains sur mes fesses et fit basculer brusquement mes hanches en bas, de façon à insérer son sexe dur entre les replis du mien. À cet instant, il aurait très bien pu me pénétrer si je n'avais pas encore porté ma petite culotte et lui son pantalon. Plaquées contre mon anatomie, ses hanches se mirent à danser rythmiquement contre moi.

- **_Chris !_** miaulai-je me retenant difficilement à ses épaules.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'étais persuadée de pouvoir avoir un orgasme sans pénétration. Cela accentua davantage mon envie et je me mis à haleter et à gémir comme pas possible. Chris dut sentir que j'étais plus que proche puisqu'il arrêta ses mouvements et se recula un peu. Il attrapa dans la poche de son pantalon un préservatif. Mon souffle se coupa quand je sentis sa main s'immiscer entre nous et s'insérer dans mon vagin. Exquis ! Il fit quelques vas-et-viens lents avant de se retirer et de me laisser vide. Je le vis libérer son sexe dur en érection, installer la protection dessus et …. Plonger en moi lentement après avoir pousser sur le côté ma petite culotte en dentelle.

La mâchoire de Chris se contracta sous mes baisers. Le regard toujours rivé au mien, il s'enfonça plus profondément en moi, ce qui me fit pousser un cri puissant. Il mit plus de passion et accéléra ses coups de rein. J'en pouvais déjà plus.

Partagée entre les frissons de bien-être et les larmes de bonheur, je sentis mes muscles intimes se convulser autour de son sexe. Tremblant, il donna libre cours à son ardeur. Il laissa échapper un cri éraillé juste avant sa jouissance. Je pouvais sentir son sexe palpiter à l'intérieur de moi. Les mains de Chris étaient si fermement agrippées à mes fesses que je poussai un gémissement, quand il les relâcha lentement. Nos souffles haletants brisaient le silence de la pièce.

- **_Ça va ?_** s'enquit-il rejetant mes cheveux en arrière pour visualiser mon visage.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Sydney… est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? _**

Je pris quelques secondes pour analyser sa question.

- **_Non,_** murmurai-je posant un baiser sur sa bouche. **_Bien sûr que non ! _**

Je l'entendis souffler de soulagement avant se se retirer de moi. Je pris appui sur mes jambes et me redressai. Je me réajustai rapidement sous son regard, tandis qu'il jetait le préservatif usagé à la poubelle.

**_*** Fin du LEMON ***_**

- **_Je crois que je devrais rentrer,_** chuchotai-je ne sachant pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela.

Parce qu'il était évident que je ne voulais pas partir. Chris s'approcha de moi après avoir reboutonner son pantalon et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

- **_Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas boire le café que je t'ai promis avant que mes pulsions sexuelles ne l'emportent ? _**

Voilà, sa voix était redevenue charmeuse et délicate. Je secouai la tête de haut en bas un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Dieu, il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait… c'est ce qui me faisait peur !

- **_Tu sais… quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi dans ce magasin…_** commença-t-il au creux de mon oreille. **_J'ai su que je ne pourrais plus te laisser partir… j'avais besoin de t'avoir rien qu'une fois… _**

Je me reculai vivement de son corps.

- **_Quoi ?_** m'écriai-je.

- **_Non… attends, je me suis mal exprimé,_** reprit-il vivement, me serrant de nouveau contre son torse. **_Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'ai voulu être avec toi depuis le début… pas juste pour du sexe ou pour un moment… mais pour longtemps… _**

- **_Pour longtemps ?_** repris-je stupéfaite.

- **_Sydney Delaney,_** l'entendis-je souffler langoureusement, **_es-tu d'accord, pour être la petite amie officielle de Chris Norton, ici présent ? _**

Petite amie officielle ? J'adorais l'entendre de sa bouche.

- **_Exclusivité ?_** m'enquis-je rapidement.

- **_Je jure sur ma propre vie que je suis un homme fidèle_**, dit-il le regard rivé au mien.

- **_J'en serais ravi alors !_** murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus avec passion.

/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Kellan avait proposé de sortir les enfants. J'avais donné immédiatement mon aval. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était qu'il choisisse piscine comme activité. C'est pourquoi, je me retrouvais en maillot de bain noir une pièce au bord de la piscine, Logan dans les bras, attendant que Kellan, Lou-Anne et Anna me rejoigne. C'était bien pratique d'avoir une autre fille dans son camp pour une fois… et faut dire que Tata Anna s'occupait très bien de sa nièce.

- **_Pa' !_** entendis-je crier littéralement Logan par-dessus mon épaule.

Je tournai la tête pour faire face à une vision de rêve. Kellan Lutz vêtu d'un simple short de bain court, bleu foncé. La vision de mon mari nu dans mon esprit ne lui avait pas rendu justice. Avait-il prit des muscles ? Parce qu'il paraissait plus… athlétique et plus… féroce.

- **_Je rêve où il vient de dire « Pa' » ! _**s'enthousiasma ce dernier, tout en se postant tout près de nous. Tellement près que nos bras se collaient pratiquement. Kellan tendit les bras vers son fils et nous fit un sourire magnifique.

- **_Ma' !_** lâcha alors Logan, tendant ses bras vers moi.

Kellan perdit alors son sourire et leva les yeux en l'air en me le rendant.

- **_D'accord, petit gars… tu ne peux pas résister à cette femme toi non plus,_** lui dit-il un sourire en coin.

Quoi ? Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Ne sachant comment réagir à cette révélation, j'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de mon bébé et commençai à entrer dans l'eau. L'eau m'arrivait seulement à mi-cuisse, ce qui me fit rire. Le pauvre Kellan était dans une position similaire, sauf que lui avec sa carrure, au milieu des enfants qui l'entouraient et certaines mamans ou couples… ça devenait grotesque.

- **_Tu peux aller nager dans le grand bassin, si tu veux ! _**Lui glissais-je alors que Lou-Anne et Anna nous rejoignait.

- **_Non… je reste avec ma famille, _**déclara-t-il s'asseyant dans le bassin pour enfant. Sa fille lui sauta alors sur le dos.

- **_Alors papa, tu m'apprends à nager ! _**

- **_Tu veux nager ?_** s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui…_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle littéralement.

Kellan la fit alors venir devant lui et la positionna sur le ventre. Une main sous son ventre, une autre sur son bras pour lui montrer les mouvements du haut, puis sur ses jambes pour les mouvements du bas.

Je m'installai un peu plus loin de Kellan et de Lou-Anne, pour faire patauger Logan sans les déranger. Anna m'informa quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle allait nager dans le grand basin et viendrait nous relayer un peu plus tard.

- **_Prends ton temps,_** lui dis-je aussitôt.

Logan prenait un malin plaisir durant cette activité à vouloir mettre la tête sous l'eau et la ressortir aussitôt après. Au bout de la troisième fois, je fis tout mon possible pour qu'il arrête.

- **_Mon bébé aussi adorait faire ça,_** entendis-je une femme d'environ soixante ans, me dire gentiment.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

Elle acquiesça de la tête et reporta son attention sur Kellan et Lou-Anne.

- **_Vous formez une très jolie famille. Vous pouvez être fière d'avoir réussit un tel exploit._**

- **_Pardon !_** m'étonnai-je un peu, face au discours de cette personne âgée, mais surtout d'une inconnue.

- **_Vos enfants ont l'air en pleine forme et épanouis,_** reprit-elle. **_C'est qu'ils doivent avoir un bon équilibre dans la vie et des parents aimants. _**

- **_Oui, sûrement !_** lui dis-je stupéfaite qu'elle me dise tout ceci.

- **_Maman !_** entendis-je une dame de quarante ans facile rouspéter. **_Laisse ces gens tranquille. _**

**_Elle attrapa le bras de sa mère et la fit sortir du bassin. Je suis désolé madame Lutz… j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas importuné vous et votre famille ? _**

- **_Non pas le moins du monde,_** la contrai-je ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. **_Votre mère est une personne très gentille, prenez soin d'elle. _**

- **_Merci,_** sourit-elle fièrement. **_Bonne journée et… c'est un honneur de vous avoir rencontré_**, dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

- **_De même,_** rigolai-je légèrement, alors que les regards et les murmures autour de nous grandissaient.

Anna vint nous voir quelques minutes plus tard, un peu stressée.

- **_Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…_** lâcha-t-elle attrapant sa serviette de bain. **_Toute la piscine ne parle que de Kellan Lutz et de sa famille qui nagent dans le petit basin. _**

- **_Et ?_** m'inquiétai-je tandis que Kel' remettait notre fille sur ses pieds.

- **_Certains ont envoyé des messages textos en informant la presse et leurs amis. _**

- **_Ok… tout le monde dans les vestiaires… on s'habille très, très vite !_** rétorqua vivement Kellan sortant du petit basin sa fille sur l'épaule, tel un sac de patates. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire vu le rire dont elle nous gratifiait. On avait passé le portique des douches quand deux hommes travaillant à la piscine nous interpellèrent.

- **_Nous avons une cabine qui sert aux établissements scolaire à votre disposition. Elles sont interdites au public,_** nous informa le grand brun sans quitter des yeux Kellan.

- **_Merci infiniment… Nous n'avions pas prévu une telle réaction en chaine. _**

- **_Vous en faites pas !_** rétorqua le blond, plus petit et plus jeune que son collège. **_Nous avons pris des dispositions en vous voyant entrer !_** sourit-il.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_La réaction des personnes présentes dans la piscine_**, continua-t-il. **_Ils étaient intrigués et tellement contents de vous revoir ensemble qu'ils cherchaient un moyen pour s'approcher de vous… On en a déduit que l'effet collectif n'allait pas tarder._**

- **_Ben… je ne vais pas me plaindre de votre réactivité,_** souffla Kellan, Lou-Anne dans ses bras.

- **_Vous avez les clés des cassiers ?_** nous allons récupérer vos affaires pour vous.

- **_Géniale,_** soufflai-je aussitôt, lui donnant les deux clés accrochées à mon poignet.

Le bond les récupéra pour récupérer nos affaires, tandis que le brun nous conduisait à travers un long couloir vide pour déboucher sur une grande cabine.

- **_Je ne savais pas qu'y avait ça ! _**remarqua Kellan posant Lou-Anne sur le banc.

- **_Je viens toujours ici avec le lycée._** Nous révéla naturellement Anna me retirant Logan des bras.

Et je l'en remerciai grandement. Le monstre devenait de plus en plus lourd. L'homme blond revint avec nos affaires tout essoufflé. Je les mis gentiment dehors pour quelques minutes. Kellan habilla rapidement Logan tournant le dos à Anna pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir également. Je m'occupai très vite de Lou-Anne et par la suite de moi-même. Une fois tout le monde habillé, restait plus que Kellan. Anna préféra sortir pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Quant à moi, j'évitai de loucher sur le corps nu de mon mari, préférant m'occuper de mes deux loulous d'enfants.

- **_Je vais téléphoner !_** entendis-je murmurer Kellan embrassant le sommet de Logan, Lou-Anne et le mien.

Ce geste m'étonna, mais surtout me donna des frissons de bien-être dans tout le corps. Anna revint en le voyant sortir et attrapa Logan sur ses genoux pour me laisser un peu respirer. J'adorais ma sœur, pour prendre aussi bien soin de mes enfants que de moi. Elle était mon Anna Banana et j'en étais fière.

Kellan s'isola dans le couloir avec les deux hommes que je qualifiai de maitre-nageur. Ne le voyant pas arriver au bout d'un certain temps, je le rejoignis dans le couloir avec l'accord de ma sœur.

- **_Kel' ? _**m'enquis-je le voyant discuter avec nos aides du jour !

Il me fit un pâle sourire en me guidant un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir parler librement.

- **_Tu me fais peur là ! _**m'impatientai-je.

- **_Y a foule devant la piscine. J'ai téléphoné à l'agence de protection rapproché, on nous envoie deux équipes de quatre ! _**

- **_Beaucoup de monde ? Comme quand nous étions au parc d'attraction l'année dernier ? _**m'affolai-je.

- **_Sam' … _**Souffla-t-il tendu.

Kellan réduisit le peu d'espace qui nous séparait et prit mon visage entre ses mains robustes. Sentir ses doigts sur ma peau me rendait toute chose. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. Un mélange de peur, mais aussi d'excitation. Kel' leva mon visage vers le sien et me força à le regarder.

- **_Il ne t'arrivera rien. Ni aux enfants… je te le promets Samantha !_**

- **_Mes bébés !_** dis-je du bout des lèvres**_. Protège nos enfants, je t'en supplie. _**

Je n'avais qu'une envie, à ce moment précis. Et elle n'avait rien de chaste. Peut-être à cause de notre proximité ? Ou encore l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines ? Ou même le simple désir de le posséder de nouveau ?

Je voulais simplement me dresser sur la pointe de mes pieds et l'embrasser, mais ça n'était pas le moment là ! Il y avait une foule de monde à l'extérieur, prêt à apercevoir et même toucher Kellan Lutz et sa femme, de nouveau en couple. Kel' retenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains et comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit, posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses lèvres remuaient lentement sur les miennes, unique point de contact entre nous. Il les aspirait avec douceur, et ma propre bouche remuait langoureusement sous la sienne. Je soupirai de bien être et dans une brume de plaisir, entrouvris davantage mes lèvres qui me picotaient, me brulaient. La tendre caresse de sa langue sur la mienne m'électrisa, déclenchant une pulsation de plaisir qui me secoua toute entière. Kellan dut le ressentir également, puisqu'il mit fin à notre premier baiser depuis des mois.

- **_Nous devrions rentrer… Anna risque de s'inquiéter. _**

- **_D'accord !_** susurra-t-il me relâchant lentement le visage.

J'en ressentis immédiatement un vide. On retourna dans la cabine, une des mains de Kel' en bas de mon dos.

- **_Alors ?_** s'impatienta Anna.

- **_Encore un peu à attendre et nous pourrons sortir d'ici. _**

Elle souffla de soulagement.

- **_Euh… les filles ? Ça vous dérange si je demande à faire quelques aménagements à la villa Delaney ?_** murmura Kellan timidement.

Pas du tout son genre.

- **_Quel genre ?_** s'enquit ma jeune sœur.

- **_Une haute barrière entourant la proprieté. Cela aura pour un double emploi. Le premier, la sécurité des petits pour pas qu'ils sortent du jardin, et le deuxième, pour nous protéger des journalistes et autres qui voudraient nous voir d'un peu trop près,_** débita-t-il à une vitesse folle.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à tout ceci ? Je me souvins qu'à notre première maison en terrain Lutz, Kellan avait construit le même système et que dans sa maison actuelle, les travaux étaient en cours.

- **_Je demanderai l'accord, au reste de la famille, mais je ne pense pas que cela pose soucis ! _**

- **_Merci… je me sentirai plus serein pour nous tous ! _**

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Kellan s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

- **_Bonjour, Kellan !_** entendis-je une voix bourrue et masculine retentir. **_Nous sommes prêts à y aller. _**

- **_Salut, Ted… Content de t'avoir dans mon équipe. _**

Il se tourna par la suite vers nous.

- **_Voici ma famille… Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? _**

Le fameux Ted avait une carrure aussi imposante que mon mari, mais un crâne rasé et un air très effrayant sur le visage.

- **_Madame pourrait prendre le petit dans ses bras et toi, la jolie demoiselle,_** dit-il un petit sourire sur les lèvres en regardant Lou-Anne. **_Quant à cette jeune dame,_** continua-t-il levant les yeux vers Anna… **_elle ira avec deux de mes gars. Cela vous convient-il ?_**

- **_J'ai confiance en toi, mec !_** lâcha Kellan lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il attrapa par la suite, Logan et me le mit gentiment dans les bras. Ted lui donna une petite couverture de bébé et mon mari l'installa sur notre bébé, protégeant ainsi son visage. Il essaya par la suite de coincer le tissu entre notre enfant et mon corps. Quand il toucha maladroitement mon sein gauche, une vague de chaleur m'irradia entièrement. Je pouvais sentir son regard se poser sur moi, mais je continuai à regarder bébé Lutz tout sourire et inconscient du danger.

- **_Parfait… tu marcheras la tête basse et garde bien Logan contre toi ! Tu auras tout un dispositif de garde autour de toi… tout ira bien. _**

- **_D'accord !_** couinai-je stressée.

Kellan attrapa Lou-Anne dans ses bras et lui expliqua rapidement ce qui allait se passer. Ted fit le même schéma pour la couverture et demanda à Lou-Anne de ne jamais relever la tete du torse de son père. Ce qu'elle comprit.

- **_Allons-y ! _**

Kellan ouvrait le bal, suivi par Anna et moi-même. Nous étions serrés à tel point que c'en devenait suffoquant. Lorsqu'on arriva devant les portes de la piscine, les crépitements de flashs et les hurlements eurent raison de Logan qui se mit à pousser des cris stridents et à pleurer. Le pauvre était mort de peur.

- **_Mon ange, tout ira bien, je te le jure…_** chuchotai-je l'embrassant tendrement à plusieurs reprises sur sa tête toujours recouverte.

Dehors, des barrières de sécurité avait été mise en place et je poussai un soupire de soulagement en voyant les gyrophares de deux voitures de police.

Quand Ted ouvrit la porte, ce fut le signal, un des gardes me poussa le dos pour que j'avance rapidement. Un autre avait passé ses bras autour de moi et de mon ange. Je me sentis quelques peu poussée parfois, mais rien de bien sérieux. Je pouvais entendre des personnes crier le nom de mon époux et même le mien, ce qui me glaça le sang. On arriva quelques minutes plus tard, dans une voiture qui n'était pas la nôtre. Les pleurs de Logan se firent moins puissants et je le serrai davantage contre moi. Anna, bloquée entre Kellan et moi, souffla de soulagement et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- **_Plus jamais ça !_** l'entendis-je marmonner.

- **_Plus jamais, promis !_** répondit Kellan.

* * *

**Et voici ! **

**Qu'en avez vous penser ? **

**Vous aimez les nouveaux personnages ? Et les PO des soeurs de Samantha ? **

**D'ailleurs, qu'elle personnages preferez vous ? **

**Et Qu'elle PO vous desirez avoir en particulier ?**

_** (PO déjà créer comme Anna, Sydney ou Aaron ou des PO pas encore vu tel que les jumeaux ou autres ? )**_

**Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit à très très vite !**

**J'espère avoir de vos réactions à très vite ! **

**Sab**


	46. Chapitre 8 : Secrets, Mensonges & Confid

**Bon mercredi à vous ! **

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et espère avoir toujours votre attention lol**

**a bientot **

**sab**

**ps : un bon et doux cadeau à la fin ! Alors lisaient tout lol**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Secrets, Mensonges et Confidence**

/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Hier soir, j'avais passé mon temps au téléphone. J'avais téléphoné à David, Mathéos et Alisson. Une fois fait, j'avais passé du temps avec Anna, Aaron et Sydney pour juger les réactions. Pour conclusion de cette super soirée, Kellan avait le feu vert pour construire ce qu'il voulait sur le terrain. David m'avait gentiment dit également « Le terrain est à son nom, il peut donc faire ce qu'il veut dessus », avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et de raccrocher. Merci David pour cette charmante intervention !

C'est ainsi que nous avions dans notre jardin en ce beau lundi d'avril, une centaine d'ouvriers, des centaines de rondins de bois empilés, la balançoire de mon père démontée, une vingtaine de journalistes et évidement des gardes du corps postés en faction à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la maison. Faut dire que notre quartier avait été très vite assailli par des personnes dont les motifs étaient divers et variés. Nous avions les Fans de Kellan, celles qui appréciaient mon travail et désiraient avoir un rendez vous, sans passer par la case « agence du centre ville » et les journalistes de divers secteurs.

- **_Courrier !_** fit gentiment Ted Clazier.

Il posa le tout sur la table base et s'installa sur le divan avec moi.

- **_Il n'arrive toujours pas à dormir ? _**

Je lui fis un simple « Non » de la tête berçant toujours Logan dans les bras. Voilà, une demi-heure que je me battais avec ce monstre pour qu'il fasse sa sieste… mais, rien à faire.

- **_Y a trop de bruit dehors,_** lui dis-je la voix basse, alors que Logan relevait la tête vers moi.

Il avait le côté droit de son visage collé à mon sein. Il serrait fortement doudou lapin entre nous deux et ses petits yeux de fatigué me regardaient intensément.

- **_C'est sûr que ce n'est déjà pas facile pour nous, alors je n'imagine pas pour lui,_** grimaça-t-il.

J'aimais bien le personnage de Ted Clazier. Ancien Marine à la retraite, il avait monté son entreprise de sécurité à la personne. J'avais lu le curriculum vitæ à la demande de Kellan et de Ted. Ce qui m'avait impressionnée et rassurée. Ted avait la situation bien en main. D'ailleurs, il avait ordonné à ses six hommes de ne jamais rentrer dans la maison sans bonne raison ou sans y être invité. Évidement, je lui avais aussitôt dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui m'avait valu sept paires d'yeux surpris posés sur ma personne.

Kellan rentra à la maison accompagné de son frère Connor. J'avais appris par Kellan que son frère avait ouvert son cinquième garage le mois dernier avec l'aide de son associé et frère Evan.

- **_Salut Sam ! _**murmura-t-il s'approchant à pas de loup de Logan et de moi.

- **_Il ne dort pas, _**lui souris-je timidement.

Il se redressa complètement et salua Ted déjà sur ses deux jambes.

- **_Tout est sous contrôle, _**informa-t-il Kellan.

- **_Je n'en doute pas,_** fit ce dernier récupérant le courrier sur la table basse.

Il chercha celle à son nom. Il en trouva une, mais plutôt épaisse. Lorsqu'il sortit le courrier, quatre photos tombèrent. Je restai un moment figée sur l'une d'elles. Je tendis la main vers mon mari, qui avait déjà récupéré le tout.

Il me la donna non sans une crainte peinte sur son visage. En effet, sur la photo je pouvais voir Kellan debout torse nu, un simple jean comme vêtement, collé a une femme qui avait le dos au mur, nue ou quasiment puisqu'elle portait tout de même un soutient gorge en dentelle noir. Kellan avait sa main gauche sur le haut de la cuise de cette femme et la main droite lui retenait les mains en hauteur sur le mur. Cette photo était sexy, terriblement sexy. J'en eus même des papillons dans le ventre. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une chambre d'hôtel décorée dans un style visiblement glamour. Cette photo était juste parfaite et j'en eus des complexes.

- **_Sam ?_** murmura Kellan.

Je quittai difficilement la photo des yeux pour les diriger vers lui.

- **_Hum ? _**

Il me tendit la dite lettre sans me regarder. J'eus alors un sentiment étrange. Kellan semblait mal à l'aise et même apeuré. Puis, je réalisai qu'il avait, en effet, peur de ma réaction !

Parce que cette fille était nue avec lui dans une chambre et qu'il devait y avoir une ambiance torride dans la pièce ce jour là. Sans mot, j'attrapai la lettre et commençai ma lecture. Je m'aperçus très vite que ce n'était pas une lettre mais un mot.

**_« Mon mannequin préféré,_**

**_Comme promis voici le rendu final de la promotion que nous allons lancer dès la fin de la semaine. Je te remercie encore mille fois d'avoir accepté… on se revoit bientôt pour un nouveau shooting._**

**_Amicalement, Dylan Jone's »_**

Je restai stoïque un moment avant de me rendre compte d'une chose.

- **_C'est la nouvelle promo de Dylan George & Abbot + Main ? _**

Kellan tourna subitement sa tête vers moi. Il avait les yeux écarquillés tels des billes.

- **_Kel' ?_** m'enquis-je un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Oui,_** chuchota-t-il timidement.

- **_Ce sont de très belles photos. J'aime bien celle-ci,_** terminai-je pointant le doigt sur la photo entre ses mains.

Kellan assis au bord du lit, torse nu regardant l'objectif prêt à mettre un t-shirt blanc. Très sensuelle.

- **_Merci ! _**

Je le sentais toujours un peu mal à l'aise et distant, mais il se reprit assez vite à mon grand soulagement. On resta dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien, quand le téléphone de Connor sonna. Il le récupéra promptement en grimaçant en réalisant que le petit bébé dans mes bras venait de rouvrir les yeux.

- **_Allo !_** murmura-t-il tout de même.

- **_… _**

- **_Euh… ce soir ? _**

- **_…_**

- **_D'accord, à tout à l'heure, bisous ! _**

Il raccrocha et fit un petit sourire timide à son frère. Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, ce fut le téléphone de Kellan qui se mit à résonner. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'objet dans sa poche.

- **_Allo !_** fit-il surpris à moitié.

- **_…_**

Je le vis lever les yeux en l'air, attraper le coussin sur le divan et le jeter à la tête de Connor, mort de rire.

- **_D'accord… euh… oui… j'essaierai de passer, bisous ! _**

Le même ton, les même expressions… des copies conformes quand ils sont en communication.

- **_T'aurais pu me dire que c'était elle,_** grogna-t-il.

J'y comprenais rien et le plus grave j'osais même pas demander. Logan n'avait plus du tout envie de se reposer et encore moins envie de rester allongé dans mes bras. Il grogna un peu et se releva sans aide.

- **_Fini le repos du guerrier,_** lâcha tonton Connor l'attrapant déjà contre lui pour un câlin. **_Je t'aime très fort toi !_** lui souffla-t-il l'embrassant sur tout le visage.

Logan riait et poussait de petits cris stridents. Kellan vint prendre place tout près de moi, laissant ainsi son frère jouer avec son fils.

- **_C'était maman Lutz ! _**dit-il gentiment, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de mon inconfort de ces cinq dernières minutes.

- **_Oh ! Elle va bien ? _**

- **_Je crois,_** sourit-il. **_Elle m'en veut encore plus que toi et ne compte pas me pardonner un jour, _**grimaça-t-il. **_Mais, on reste poli. _**

- **_Désolée de l'apprendre…_** commençai-je.

- **_Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai merdé… je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. _**

- **_Kel',_** le coupai-je vivement me levant du divan. **_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. _**

- **_Je crois au contraire qu'il est temps de faire face à nos soucis. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas de souci,_** criai-je presque en montant les escaliers, mon mari sur mes talons.

- **_Sam, faut que nous parlions pour pouvoir avancer. _**

J'entrai dans ma chambre et fermai ma porte assez fortement derrière moi. Je l'entendis gémir et un petit sourire vint se peindre sur mon visage. C'était mal d'avoir fait ça et je m'en voulais. Mais que ça faisait du bien !

J'attrapai des vêtements propres et ressortis de la chambre pour la salle de bain. Manque de bol, Kellan était toujours là, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Les photos de son dernier shooting vinrent s'immiscer dans mon esprit et je me mordis férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne sauter sur lui.

- **_Je n'ai pas fini de parler. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter,_** repris-je gaiement.

D'accord, je commençais à ressembler à une gamine de dix ans, là. Effrayant. Kellan m'attrapa le bras assez fortement et je me retrouvai très vite coincée entre la porte de la salle de bain et mon mari. Ce dernier ne jouait pas, ne rigolait pas. Il voulait avoir une conversation. Cette conversation. Mais en étais-je capable ? Voulais-je perdre ce que j'avais de nouveau eu ces derniers jours ? Pouvais-je laisser Kellan repartir ? Non. Cela m'anéantirait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je supportais tant bien que mal la perte de mon père. C'était grâce à lui que ma famille était restée soudée et ensemble. Grâce à lui que je me levais le matin et m'occupais de mes enfants, de mon travail, de ma famille et même de moi.

- **_Je t'en supplie, _**soufflai-je difficilement le regard rivé au sien.

- **_Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien… mais écoute ce que j'ai à dire alors ! _**

- **_Je veux juste prendre une douche, m'occuper du repas de midi, aller à l'entreprise, signer des papiers et pourquoi ne pas, m'occuper d'une affaire, aller chercher ma fille à l'école et rentrer gentiment à la maison pour voir ma famille réunit. Ne gâche pas tout _**! pleurai-je pratiquement, alors qu'il me relâchait prestement.

Sans lui laisser une chance, je tournai la poignée de la porte dans mon dos et m'engouffrai dedans. Kellan ne réagit qu'une fois la porte refermée.

- **_Sam ! _**gronda-t-il mauvais. **_C'est la deuxième fois que tu me claques la porte au nez. Je te jure sur la tête de nos enfants qu'il n'y en aura pas trois ! _**

Je l'entendis par la suite descendre les escaliers tel un ours mal léché. Je l'avais pas volé celle-là. Je l'avais mis en colère et c'était compréhensible. Mais, je ne pouvais pas lui faire face. Pas maintenant.

/

/

_Point de vue Kellan. _

Une chose me vint en tête alors que j'allais descendre l'escalier. C'est UN FORT CHABROL ! Samantha était cet endroit imprenable par la force. Alors, j'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour arriver à mes fins. Nous étions mariés depuis presque cinq ans. Je la connaissais par cœur, je savais comment la jouer pour qu'elle m'écoute. Cependant, jusqu'ici rien ne marchait. Elle avait changé, évolué. Comment faire face à la version de Samantha Delaney Lutz, la femme blessée par son mari ?

Un bruit sourd me fit stopper net sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Un gémissement me parvint et je fis demi-tour avec une rapidité surprenante, Ted sur mes talons. Sans même réfléchir, je poussai la porte de la salle de bain pour trouver la femme que j'aime, MA Femme, la mère de mes enfants… complètement nue allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je fis stopper net Ted qui voulait rentrer.

- **_Reste ici !_** lui dis-je sans cérémonie. **_Ne mets pas la tête la dedans sauf si je t'y autorise._** rajoutai-je en entrebâillant la porte pour pas qu'il ait un aperçu du corps de Sam.

Je me précipitai par la suite à ses côtés. Elle était consciente, le regard rivé au plafond, le visage déformé par la douleur. Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine imaginant le pire.

- **_Merci de l'avoir laissé dehors,_** l'entendis-je me dire doucement. **_C'est déjà assez embarrassant. _**

- **_Y a rien d'embarrassant. Je suis ton mari et je t'ai déjà vu nue plus d'une fois… pour preuve nos deux magnifiques enfants,_** lui dis-je essayant de dédramatiser la situation. **_Tu as mal quelque part ?_** ajoutai-je m'accroupissant près d'elle.

- **_Aux fesses,_** souffla-t-elle alors que j'attrapais une serviette pour la recouvrir.

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas..._** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ?_** m'alarmai-je.

- **_Pour plusieurs raisons. _**

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens. J'y pus lire l'angoisse et la peur.

- **_Sam… faut que tu essaies de bouger_**, lui soufflai-je posant mes lèvres sur son front.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle luttait, je le savais que trop. Sam m'écouta tout de même. Elle leva un bras puis l'autre. Elle plia une jambe, puis l'autre. Doucement, avec une lenteur même exagérée Samantha se retrouve presque assise. C'est seulement quand elle le fut totalement que je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents.

- **_Le coccyx a dû prendre un sacré coup,_** grimaçai-je, alors qu'elle riait à moitié.

- **_Merci, Doc !_**

- **_Et sois pas si impertinente, _**glissai-je lui tapotant la tête.

Elle grogna et je l'aidai à se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle poussa un petit cri strident qui me surprit.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Ma cheville, _**m'indiqua-t-elle.

Elle se tenait à présent sur sa jambe droite, l'autre à moitié en l'air et m'agrippant fortement les avant-bras. Manque de pot pour elle et chance pour moi, sa serviette se retrouva au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et je sus que je ne devais rien rajouter. Je me libérai d'une main pour remettre la serviette sur ses épaules et quelques secondes plus tard, ma belle était dans mes bras telle une jeune mariée.

- **_Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir,_** murmurai-je l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Elle ne dit mot. Sûrement, pensait-elle la même chose ? Je l'emmenai dans sa chambre passant devant Ted, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **_Tout est sous contrôle, Ted ! Merci ! _**

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de redescendre à l'étage d'en-dessous. J'allongeai ma belle sur le lit, à plat ventre et rabattis la couverture sur elle.

- **_Je me sens bête et stupide,_** décréta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

J'attrapai le téléphone sans fil sur sa table de chevet et m'allongeai tout près d'elle.

- **_Comment tu as fait pour avoir les quatre fers en l'air ?_** m'enquis-je composant le numéro de notre médecin attitré.

- **_Pour faire court, je t'ai claqué la porte au nez, fermé le verrou. Je me suis déshabillée, je suis entrée dans la douche, fait couler l'eau. Je me suis souvenue du verrou, alors je suis ressortie et là… _**

- **_Tu as glissé !_** lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Bien vu Sherlock,_** ricana-t-elle avec un peu plus de naturel.

- **_Sinon, c'est ça ton discourt court ? Je n'imagine même pas le long !_** plaisantai-je alors qu'on me demandait de patienter depuis quelques minutes à l'autre bout du fil.

- **_Ça doit être mon côté artiste qui ressort,_** se moqua-t-elle d'elle même.

C'est ce que j'aimais d'ailleurs chez elle.

- **_Ben tu vois finalement… je vais l'avoir ma conversation,_** lui soufflai-je alors que le médecin répondait enfin à son téléphone.

/

/

_Point de vue Anna. _

Lundi soir, fin des cours pour la journée. J'étais sortie de ma classe avec une boule au ventre. Comme depuis que j'avais sorti mon premier mensonge. Un mensonge plus haut, plus gros et plus long que la Grande Muraille de Chine. J'avais tellement eu envie de rabattre son clapet à ce stupide Andrew que n'avait pas vu le mal que j'avais provoqué en lui. Je n'avais pas vu également la part de jalousie décuplé par dix, grandir. Et encore moins remarqué, que son estime et sa réputation en avait pris un coup. Parce que je l'avais repoussé et choisi un autre ! Or, toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec le beau et séduisant Andrew Simms ! Toutes sauf moi désormais.

Andrew avait été mon premier amoureux, mon premier baiser et j'aurais toujours une pensée positive pour lui en y repensant. Du moins, s'il ne devenait pas trop mesquin et méchant d'ici là.

En parlant du loup, le voilà gentiment posté aux barrières du lycée, menant à son scooter.

- **_Anna Banana !_** cria-t-il faisant ainsi rire plusieurs personnes qui se retournèrent soit dans sa direction, soit dans la mienne.

Et faut dire qu'y avait grand monde vu qu'il n'était que seize heures trente passée et que peu de personne avait classe après.

- **_Je te ramène, beauté ? _**

L'ignorant royalement, j'analysai la rue où je me trouvais et le parking pour vérifier si un membre de ma famille ou belle-famille venait me récupérer. Personne. Andrew avait durant ce laps de temps approché faisant rouler son engin près de lui.

- **_Oh ! Tu attends surement TON SUPER PETIT COPAIN ? Attends, c'est qui déjà ? _**

Il fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'un attroupement se formait autour de nous pour pouvoir tout entendre et surtout tout voir.

- **_Ah … oui… Cody Simpson ! _**

- **_Va te faire foutre !_** lâchai-je essayant de me frayer un passage entre les différentes personnes.

J'attrapai rapidement mon portable dans ma poche arrière de mon jean et ne vis aucun message. Je me dirigeai lentement vers les bus quand Andrew me fit retourner brusquement à l'aide de sa main sur mon épaule.

- **_Attends !_** grogna-t-il. Faut qu'on parle.

- **_Lâche-moi,_** ripostai-je me dégageant de sa poigne.

Deux coups de klaxon puissants, féroces me firent sursauter et firent lâcher prise à mon ex-petit-ami débile. Toutes personnes présentes dans un rayon d'un kilomètre ou deux, durent entendre les coups de klaxon et le vrombissement de la magnifique Nissan 370 Z, noir corbeau. Le conducteur ouvrit sa portière et sortit à moitié du véhicule.

- **_Princesse, tout va bien ?_** souffla-t-il retirant prestement ses lunettes de soleil de sur son nez.

- **_Rob ? _**

- **_Tiens, merci de te souvenir de mon prénom,_** soupira-t-il levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_** m'enquis-je rapidement, en le rejoignant.

- **_Je m'ennuyais de ma fan numéro un,_** bouda-t-il posant ses lèvres sur ma joue… **_Alors, j'ai décidé de prendre l'avion à New-York, de louer une voiture qui roule vite et me voici…_** termina-t-il haussant les épaules.

- **_Pour moi ?_** repris-je.

- **_Monte dans cette voiture, Anna-nas ! _**

- **_Oh…_** fis-je contournant la voiture**_. Très subtile comme jeu de mots. _**

Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que tout le monde nous regardait évoluer et dialoguer avec un naturel effrayant. Je bloquai sur la poignée de la porte et regardai la foule nous entourant, immobile et silencieuse.

- **_Tu les à Rob-otaniser, ma parole ! _**chuchotai-je.

- **_Tu peux parler de mes jeux de mots pourris, Anna-gramme ! _**ricana-t-il.

Robert me fit un sourire craquant et allait se réinstaller sur son siège quand il arrêta son mouvement et se braqua son regard sur Andrew.

- **_Pose tes sales pattes sur Anna Delaney et le ciel te tombera sur la tête avant même que tu t'en aperçoives !_**

- **_Est-ce une menace ?_** s'étrangla pratiquement Andrew livide.

- **_Ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois avoir peur… mais Anna vit avec son beau-frère super protecteur et baraqué… c'est toi quoi voit !_** lâcha-t-il reposant ses lunettes sur son nez et rentrant dans l'habitacle.

- **_Anna !_** s'étrangla mon ex quand j'ouvris la porte du véhicule. **_Tu ne vas quand même pas monter en voiture avec ce type. _**

- **_Tu sais qui c'est, crétin ?_** rigolai-je. **_Robert Pattinson. Tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi avec un homme aussi populaire que lui… Et comme il le dit si bien, Kellan Lutz le tuerait de ses propres mains s'il m'arrivait malheur. _**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'analyser mes paroles, je m'installai dans la voiture de mes rêves et claquai la porte.

- **_Anna-tomique !_** fit Rob avant de démarrer en trompe laissant enfin le monde extérieur, reprendre vie.

Robert nous conduisit vers la voie rapide, tout en respectant parfaitement les limitations de vitesse.

- **_Je ne suis pas du genre à poser de question, mais… tu m'emmènes où ?_** murmurai-je pour ne pas briser brutalement le silence de l'habitacle.

- **_Au Rogers Arena,_** sourit-il.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'enquis-je surprise.

- **_Comme ça !_** fit-il relevant les épaules. **_Puis, un petit match de basket ça me dit bien…_** rit-il. **_Pas toi ? _**

Je grognai pour toute réponse. Puis, telle une alarme une information vint se loger dans mon esprit.

- **_Samantha est au courant que je suis avec toi ? _**

Il grimaça pour toute réponse sortant déjà de la voie rapide.

- **_Kellan le sait ! C'est suffisant pour le moment. _**

- **_Ben voyons ! _**

Comme il me l'avait dit quelques minutes avant, Robert se gara sur le parking intérieur du Rogers Arena. Un complexe multifonctionnel, recueillant chaque année tous les samedis soirs plus de 19 700 personnes pour les matchs de basket et les autres jours de la semaine 18 860 supporters de hockeys (par soir). Nous avions deux grands clubs de hockeys soit deux fois plus de représentations en tout genre. Nous avions par contre une seule équipe de basket, mais tellement ouvrit la boite à gants en se penchant un peu vers moi et me donna une enveloppe, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- **_Ouvre !_** chantonna-t-il pratiquement.

Je m'exécutai avec une petite crainte, mais quand je vis ce dont il était question mon cœur battit à une allure infernale. Après quelques battements ratés, il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre une allure normale. Un seul mot me venait en bouche.

- **_Impossible ! _**

- **_Tout est possible avec Pattinson,_** dit-il l'air de rien satisfait de sa surprise.

Là, dans mes mains, je tenais deux places pour la conférence de presse de Cody Simpson qui était suivie d'une dédicace.

- **_Comment tu as fait ? _**

- **_Un ami me devait un service… Alors, Anna ! Heureuse ? _**

Je poussai un cri strident qui le fit bondir sur son siège. Ce qui me fit rire grandement. Rob sortit du véhicule et j'en fis de même. Il me guida simplement vers un ascenseur et nous arrivâmes très vite à l'entrée du gymnase réaménagé pour l'occasion.

- **_Bonjour,_** souffla un homme à la forte carrure.

Il me fit un rapide sourire et nous pointa la rangée la plus loin de l'estrade mise en place au centre du terrain.

- **_Tu vas rester avec moi ou … _**

- **_Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, _**répondit-il avant même que j'eus le temps de finir ma phrase. **_À la moindre égratignure, Kellan me scalpe et Samantha me castre ! _**termina-t-il très sérieusement.

J'étais plus que ravie que le grand Robert Pattinson me guide à mon siège et qu'il me tienne compagnie à cet instant. Bien sûr, avant tout ceci, il prit bien soin de visser une casquette sur sa tête. Une jeune femme passa entre les rangs et distribua des programmes. Je me levai pour la rejoindre pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque Rob. Ce dernier était le plus près de l'extérieur au bout du rang. C'est dingue comme il faisait attention à tout.

- **_Petite question !_** souffla-t-il doucement, quand je reprenais place sur le siège. **_Sur une note de un à dix… tu es fan à quel niveau ? _**

J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction et je le vis complètement sérieux. D'accord, comment allais-je me dépatouiller ?

- **_Euh… je ne sais pas… j'y ai jamais réfléchi !_** murmurai-je très mal à l'aise.

- **_Attends, alors donne moi une note pour moi. _**

Merde ! Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire lui.

- **_Ce n'est pas possible ça… parce que t'es devenu plus qu'un simple acteur pour moi,_** lui dis-je le rouge aux joues**_. Je veux dire… t'es presque comme un frère ! _**

- **_Merci du compliment, petite sœur, _**sourit-il grandement. **_Mais ça ne répond pas à la question. _**

- **_Bon alors dix !_** lâchai-je ouvrant le prospectus.

- **_Et lui ? _**demanda-t-il sans relâcher son interrogatoire.

- **_Quoi ? _**l'agressai-je presque. **_Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Alors, voilà… je suis sous le charme de lui depuis que j'ai entendu sa première chanson à la radio. Je suis tombée amoureuse du personnage quand j'ai vu son vidéo clip le même jour. Content Patti' ? _**

Visiblement oui, vu le sourire débile qu'il avait sur le visage. Je décidai de reporter mon attention sur le bout de papier entre mes mains._17h45 : Interview privée.__18h30 : Dédicace avec les fans._Dans la pièce, il y avait environs une trentaine de personnes. Surtout des personnes avec des calepins, des micros et même des caméras. Les quatre premiers rangs étaient d'ailleurs pris par les journalistes.

- **_Oh ! _**

- **_Quoi ?_** s'étonna Rob lisant le prospectus qu'il m'avait préalablement volé.

Je ne pouvais pas parler, alors je levais la main en direction de mon fantasme vivant. Cody Simpson venait d'entrer dans le gymnase et les flashes crépitèrent dans tout les sens. L'adolescent de seize ans était entouré par un bataillon de garde du corps. Même Rob et Kellan n'en avait jamais eu autant, pensai-je surprise. Le blond aux yeux verts gris analysa rapidement la salle et ses occupants. Je me sentis étrange quand son regard passa rapidement sur moi et continua son chemin. J'étais une fille, une adolescente comme n'importe laquelle, c'était logique, pensai-je essayant de réprimer le pincement de mon cœur. Cody s'installa sur une chaise derrière une table avec deux autres personnes. Les questions commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts dès que le micro fut allumé.Dix-huit heures trente pile, l'interview privée prit fin. Cody se leva de son siège salua de la main et sortit par où il était entré un quart d'heure avant.

- **_C'est tout ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Il va revenir pour la conférence de presse !_** murmura Rob à mon oreille, alors que les portes derrières nous s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer un nombre impressionnant de fans !

Quelques cris se firent entendre d'ailleurs, ce qui fit recroqueviller Rob un peu plus sur son siège. Aussitôt, je mis mon corps en avant pour le cacher davantage. Je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui après le mal de chien qu'il s'était donné pour cette minutes plus tard, ce fut l'hystérie collective qui prit place dans la pièce. Je vis aussitôt Rob grimacer et le regard perdu. Si jamais on le reconnaissait, ça serait la catastrophe. Ce fut ce qui déclencha ma décision. J'attrapai sa main et tirai dessus pour qu'il se lève. Son regard passa de la surprise à l'inquié nous fis sortir du gymnase sans un regard en arrière. Ce fut pourtant Rob qui m'arrêta en tirant sur mon bras un peu plus loin.

- **_Anna, pourquoi tu ne restes pas pour la dédicace ? _**

- **_Pas important. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu le voir pendant trois quarts d'heure… c'est déjà très bien. _**

- **_Anna !_** me réprimanda-t-il tandis que je claquais un baiser sur sa joue droite.

- **_Merci Patti' ! Je dirai à Sam ce que tu as fait pour moi et je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera dans pas longtemps ton silence radio de six mois,_** terminai-je joueuse.

- **_Arrête !_** s'irrita-t-il. **_Je n'ai pas fait ça pour Sam… mais, pour toi ! _**

Je levai les yeux en l'air et il me prit dans ses bras lentement. Je dois dire que c'était assez agréable. Il me relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, un fin sourire sur le visage.

- **_T'inquiète, juste frère et sœur !_** lui glissai-je ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. **_Puis, je n'ai que quinze ans !_** lui fis-je remarquer.

Rob fit un sourire plus confiant et rassuré et on se dirigea gaiement vers sa voiture. Voilà, j'avais rencontré le fantasme de mes rêves les plus fous et j'étais toujours autant dans la mouise. Comment allais-je faire ?

/

/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais montré mes fesses à un parfait inconnu. Kellan avait appelé notre médecin traitant qui était en vacance à Miami. Du coup, je m'étais retrouvée les fesses à l'air devant un médecin parfaitement inconnu. Magnifique. De surcroit, l'homme à la blouse blanche m'avait informée que mon coccyx n'avait rien du tout, mais que je m'étais foulée la cheville. J'avais quand même très mal aux fesses, grognai-je prête à passer ma journée dans mon lit, alors que mon emploi du temps était plutôt chargé.

- **_Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?_** s'enquit Kellan toujours allongé dans mon lit, me couvant presque des yeux.

- **_Non,_** lui dis-je timidement.

Il remonta le drap sur mes épaules et caressa du bout des doigts ma joue.

- **_D'accord, tu voulais parler ? Parlons !_** continuai-je.

Kel' retira sa main et me regarda anxieusement. Il avait peur, autant que moi d'ailleurs.

- **_Que veux-tu savoir ?_** demanda-t-il très lentement.

- **_Tout. _**

Il ferma les yeux et commença à parler d'une voix enrouée et les mains crispés sur le drap.

- **_J'étais parti pour mon tournage te laissant enceinte, avec Lou-Anne. À cette époque, j'étais stressé et je… ne savais pas trop où j'allais. _**

Cette révélation me donna un pincement au cœur. Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir que faire ou quoi faire alors qu'il avait une famille ?

- **_Quand on a eu Lou-Anne je stressais à mort… Tu te rappelles ?_** murmura-t-il me regardant tendrement.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire avec ce petit bébé dans mes grosses mains. Ben avec Logan, tout était multiplié par dix. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien. _**

- **_Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne voulais pas de Logan ? _**m'enquis-je le souffle court.

- **_Si… bien sur que si ! _**reprit-il vivement. **_C'est juste entre le travail, ma famille, notre fille, un nouveau bébé… c'était la goutte d'eau. C'était comme si j'essayais de nager dans un océan et… que je coulais. Je ne suis pas arrivé à faire face à toute cette pression ! _**

- **_Pourquoi m'avoir rien dit ? _**

- **_Parce que tout le monde m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Tu avais des difficultés avec la grossesse, je voulais ne pas t'inquiéter plus. _**

- **_Et la suite alors ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à jouer les parfaits amoureux sur une plage à des milliers de kilomètres de nous ? _**

Kel' souffla et attrapa son visage entre les mains.

- **_Elle… Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar. Elle m'a fait du rentre-dedans quelques heures et je me sentais…_**

- **_libre !_** terminai-je pour lui.

- **_Oui. Le lendemain, je me suis levé avec un mal de tête horrible… Je me suis promené sur la plage et elle m'a rejoint. Je lui ai dit que ce que nous avions fait été impardonnable et elle a compris. _**

- **_Mais vous étiez tellement proche ! _**m'irritai-je.

- **_Elle me parlait de sa fille et moi de la mienne, _**sourit-il tristement. **_Et, ce jour là, je lui ai même dit que ma place était avec ma famille et que plus jamais je ne les trahirais._**

- **_Et je suis venue ? _**

- **_Ouais…_** grimaça-t-il. **_J'avais tellement honte de moi que j'ai rien pu faire pour te faire changer d'avis ou te raisonner. D'ailleurs, c'était la meilleure chose à faire… Maintenant, je sais ce qu'il m'en coûte d'avoir trahi les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. _**

Je retenais tant bien que mal les larmes, la tristesse qui grandissait au fond de moi. Je voulais être forte. Je devais certainement passer pour une femme insensible à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, mon cœur pleurait. Non, il ne pleurait pas ! Il était trop détruit pour ça.

Kellan m'avait trompé avec la première fille qui passait. Juste pour se sentir vivant.

La mâchoire serrées, résistant à mes pleurs, je le vis s'approcher de moi et poser son front contre le mien. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit et je me rendis compte que je pleurais aussi quand il récupéra une goutte avec son nez.

Malgré la peine liée à sa trahison, je m'en voulais aussi à moi-même. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit de son malaise ? Kel' s'était senti mal dans sa vie à un moment donné et je n'avais rien vu. Kellan m'avait toujours assurée que j'étais la seule femme de son cœur, la seule qu'il pouvait aimer autant physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant, il avait eu des rapports sexuels avec une autre femme. Une inconnue.

- **_J'ai eu tellement mal !_** pleurai-je.

- **_Je sais. Et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie pour ça,_** fit-il m'embrassant du bout des lèvres. **_Je jure de toute faire pour reconquérir ton cœur mon ange ! Je te le jure sur ma vie. _**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Kellan se redressa. Aaron et Anna passait la porte avec Logan dans les bras.

- **_Hey… on a appris que tu avais fait du patinage artistique dans la salle de bain !_** se moqua mon frère gentiment.

- **_Qu'est-ce tu veux… je voulais faire comme papa et toi au hockey,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Ouais… c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté, crevette !_** râla-t-il m'embrassant sur le front.

- **_Tu as encore mal ?_** quémanda Anna allongeant Logan entre son père et moi.

- **_Beaucoup moins. _**

- **_Euh… sinon, on fait comment pour dormir dans cette maison ? _**reprit Aaron sans jeter un coup d'œil à mon mari. **_Parce que Syd' va récupérer Lou-Anne à l'école… mais, on m'a bien fait comprendre que ce manège allait durer encore longtemps. _**

- **_J'ai la solution, _**lâcha Kellan à la surprise générale. **_Je n'ai pas encore vendu ma maison. _**

- **_Il a eu une bonne idée pour une fois, _**soupira Aaron.

- **_Ok. Alors récupérez quelques affaires et on déménage pour quelques jours, _**souffla-t-il alors que mon frère et ma sœur étaient déjà partis de la chambre.

Je crois que ce bruit insupportable à l'extérieur, ne dérangeait pas que Logan et moi.

/

* * *

_**Et voici c'est fini pour aujourd'hui... j'espère ça vous a plus ? **_

_**Alors pour le prochain chapitre... Je pense mettre un PO sur les jumeaux ! **_

_**Heureuse ? lol **_

_**Gros bisous à vous et a très vite promis ! **_

**En attendant un Cadeau qui donne chaud… très chaud !**

http:/(www).youtu(be).com/(watch?v)=2PpB4lhEk7g

**(juste retirer les parenthèses pour la visionner)**


	47. Chapitre 9 : La confusion des sentiments

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**vraiment désolé... **

**j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et j'ai du l'emmener chez le "docteur ordi" lol**

**mais tout est reparer... je vous fait de gros bisous on se retrouve en bas et le plus important...**

**bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La confusion des sentiments**

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Une semaine que nous vivions dans la maison de Kellan. Dans celle qu'il avait achetée après son infidélité et notre séparation. C'était étrange de vivre ici depuis sept jours étant donné qu'avant je n'y venais jamais. J'avais guéris de mes blessures suite à ma chute dans la salle de bain, seule de temps en temps ma cheville me tiraillait un peu, mais rien de désagréable.

Je venais juste de donner le bain à Logan pendant que Kel' s'occupait de Lou-Anne. Ainsi, je trouvai le père et la fille en pleine lecture. Lou-Anne savait reconnaitre, « lire » quelques mots, son père complétait tous les trous manquant de sa fille. C'était assez beau de les voir faire. Faut dire que Lou-Anne avait de vraies capacités pour l'apprentissage. Tout le monde nous disait qu'elle était trop jeune encore pour lire un livre pour enfant, mais notre fille s'en sortait magnifiquement bien. Peut-être avions nous la première surdouée de la famille ?

- **_Pa' ! _**scanda Logan tout en frappant dans ses petites mains alors que nous rentions dans le salon.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai le poser dans son parc à jouets, sous la surveillance de tous.

- **_Vous voulez des crêpes ou des gaufres pour le petit déjeuner ? _**m'enquis-je filant déjà dans la cuisine.

Ce qui était pratique dans l'agencement de cette maison, c'était sans conteste le peu de murs entre la cuisine et le salon. Ainsi je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passait et inversement. J'étais en train de sortir les ingrédients quand Anna et Sydney nous rejoignirent enfin. Depuis notre emménagement à court terme, les deux monstres ne quittaient pas certaines pièces de la maison Lutz. Entre autres, la salle de musculation avec divers équipement pour Aaron et le bureau avec ordinateurs et autres technologies pour Anna.

- **_Des crêpes ! _**dirent les trois adultes et ma petite perle ensemble.

- **_Vas pour des gaufres ! _**rigolai-je sous leurs regards noirs. **_Humour, chère famille… humour ! _**

Aaron me tira la langue, suivi de très près par ma fille. Magnifique, voilà qu'il lui montrait le bon exemple.

- **_Tu as besoin d'aide ? _**demanda alors Kellan.

- **_Moi, je veux aider Maman, _**s'enthousiasma Lou-Anne laissant son père en plan.

- **_Fille ingrate qui ne pense qu'à son ventre ! _**l'entendis-je râler assez bas.

- **_C'est sûr qu'elle te ressemble sur ce coup là… _**fit Aaron à notre grande surprise.

Il passait plutôt son temps à ignorer mon mari plutôt que de le charrier, en temps normal. Kellan bougonna tout de même dans sa barbe, ce qui nous fit tous sourire. Alors que je donnais à ma fille le récipient avec le sucre, la farine, les œufs et le sucre vanillé, mon téléphone portable sur le plan de travail sonna. Kellan vint alors me remplacer pour aider Lou-Anne à mélanger les ingrédients.

- **_Allo ? _**

- **_Sam, salut c'est Mathéos ! Ça va ? _**

- **_Oui, très bien et vous ? _**

- **_Pareil… je t'appelle pour savoir si c'est possible de faire une soirée familiale ce soir ?_**

Un petit pincement au cœur me prit et me surprit en pensant que les mots «soirée » et « famille » dans la même phrase me faisait penser à mon père.

- **_Euh… attends, je demande !_** soufflai-je lentement.

Je retirai le téléphone de mon oreille et posai alors la question à Aaron, Ana et surtout à Kellan, étant donné que nous étions chez lui.

- **_Ce soir dans la maison de Kel', c'est bon pour t_**oi ?

- **_Parfait. Merci, Sam !_**

- **_À ce soir, grand frère. Je t'aime !_**

- **_Je t'aime aussi Sammy_**, souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Mathéos semblait étrange et bizarre. Son intonation de voix, les mots employés…. j'espère que rien de grave n'était arrivé.

J'avertis par la suite le reste de la famille, soit Sydney qui dormait chez son nouveau copain et David, pour les informer qu'une soirée était organisée chez Kellan. Sydney me surprit à moitié en demandant si son « jules » pouvait venir avec qu'elle. J'acceptai aussitôt, impatiente de le voir enfin.

Une fois les crêpes cuites et le petit déjeuner englouti, je décidai de faire les magasins. Dehors le temps était à la pluie, de gros nuages gris cachaient la lumière du soleil. Kellan décida alors de rendre visite à Alex et sa famille avec Lou-Anne. Anna préféra rester avec Aaron.

Deux des hommes de Ted vinrent avec moi, ce qui était bien pratique vu l'énorme caddie à la fin des courses. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour m'aider à transporter les sacs.

- **_Vous aimez les ravioles ?_** quémandai-je aux deux hommes chargés de ma protection et de celle de mon fils.

- **_Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, madame,_** souffla gentiment le plus costaud des deux. **_Nous n'allons pas faire les difficiles alors que vous nous préparer a chaque fois de délicieux repas,_** déclara gentiment Toby.

Il faisait deux têtes de plus que moi. Les cheveux très courts, des yeux noirs ténébreux, un corps d'athlète et des bras énormes. Toby pouvait faire super peur. D'ailleurs, j'avais dégluti péniblement la première fois que je l'avais vu. Même Kellan faisait presque pâle figure à côté de lui, c'est pour dire.

- **_Merci Toby, mais vous ne répondez pas vraiment à ma question !_** souris-je alors que Logan gazouiller pour approuver mes dires.

- **_Oui, madame…_** souffla-t-il tout sourire**_. Nous aimons les ravioles._**

Je posai alors deux gros sacs de ravioles surgelées dans le caddie et Marcus poussa le tout. Y compris Logan gentiment assis dedans.

- **_Parfait,_** répondis-je continuant à faire les courses.

Durant notre « promenade » je remarquai les regards de plusieurs personnes sur notre passage. Je faillis rire à gorge déployée en m'apercevant qu'un groupe de lycéens ou même de collégiens avait fait marche arrière en voyant mes deux gardes. Toby et Marcus s'étaient retenus de rire mais j'avais remarqué leurs regards joueurs.

La caissière, par contre, trouva les deux hommes bien à son goût ce qui déstabilisa Toby plus que Marcus.

- **_Vous avez de l'aide aujourd'hui !_** souffla-t-elle aguicheuse sans quitter des yeux Toby.

- **_En effet !_** souris-je simplement.

- **_Ce sont des amis à vous ? _**

Elle ne manquait pas de culot celle-là, dit donc.

- **_En fait, ma garde rapprochée,_** rétorquai-je lui tendant ma carte de crédit.

- **_Oh ! Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Cela ne regarde que la famille Lutz, madame !_** trancha froidement Toby à ma grande surprise.

La caissière devint alors rouge comme une tomate et tapota sur sa machine pour faire l'encaissement.

- **_Au revoir !_** fis-je avant de partir.

Étrangement elle ne me répondit pas. Marcus guida alors le chariot jusqu'à la voiture. Toby resta avec moi et attrapa mon avant-bras pour me stopper à quelques mètres du véhicule.

- **_Puis-je vous demander d'éviter de dire que nous sommes des gardes du corps ? _**

- **_Euh… oui, bien sûr ! _**

- **_Merci, madame… _**

- **_Puis-je vous demandez en retour pourquoi ? _**

- **_Pour votre sécurité. Quand des personnes ont des gardes du corps et que d'autres le savent, cela incite les gens à venir fouiner autour de vous pour savoir pourquoi ? _**

- **_Oh ! Je comprends… mais vous savez, nous ne sommes pas dans une super grande ville… Tout le monde sait que je suis la femme de Kellan Lutz. _**

- **_Je sais… mais les photographes et les journalistes adorent questionner l'entourage… même les caissières,_** sourit-il à moitié.

- **_D'accord, compris,_** rigolai-je devant sa petite grimace.

Marcus nous conduisit par la suite dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfant. Logan grandissait vite et Lou-Anne avait toujours envie ou besoin d'une nouvelle tenue. Marcus portait Logan dans ses bras, cela étant plus pratique que la poussette pour tourner entre les rayons.

- **_Oh, pardon !_** entendis-je une voix perçante me dire alors qu'elle venait de me percuter de plein fouet.

Toby n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et surtout n'avait voulu blesser ni la femme enceinte, ni moi. Par contre, je crus m'étrangler quand elle se retourna et que ses bouclettes me laissèrent voir son visage.

- **_Annalynne ?_** m'étranglai-je littéralement, alors que je vis ses yeux devenir aussi gros que son ventre.

- **_Samantha Delaney Lutz ! Que fais-tu ici ?_** demanda-t-elle essayant de se reprendre.

- **_Magasin de vêtements,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Alors… comment va Kellan ?_** rit-elle hypocritement. **_Ah mais oui… il t'a plaqué pour une fille plus jeune et plus jolie. _**

Ma mâchoire se crispa aussitôt, ce qui alerta Toby. Pourtant, il ne fit rien, restant simplement sur ses gardes.

- **_En fait, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble_**, la contrai-je. **_Nous aménageons en ce moment mon ancienne maison, pour construire notre futur. Et toi ? Tu t'es faite engrossée par qui ? _**

Annalynne perdit alors son sourire et me fixa dangereusement.

- **_Occupe-toi de tes affaires, petite peste ! _**

Puis, elle tourna les talons. Pauvre futur enfant, pensai-je mentalement.

- **_Je crois que nous allons rentrer,_** dis-je à mon entourage.

- **_Je suis désolé, madame… je ne savais pas si c'était une amie à vous ou votre mari… nous ne devons pas interagir avec votre entourage dans la limite du possible. _**

- **_C'est l'ancienne petite amie de Kellan,_** lui révélai-je. **_Elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur._**

Toby me regarda étrangement quelques instants puis haussa les épaules.

_Point de vue Anna. _

Sam était partie faire quelques courses avec Logan. Kellan était parti peu de temps après eux pour rendre visite à Alex Meraz et sa famille. Aaron avait rejoint quelques amis à lui au skate parc. Restait plus que moi. J'angoissais pour la reprise des cours demain. Faut dire que mon ex-copain Andrew me menait la vie dure. Il a pourtant promis d'arrêter quand je déciderais de lui donner une autre chance. Le problème, c'est que plus il continuait à me faire du chantage et à me harceler via mon mensonge, plus je le fuyais et le détestais davantage. Pourtant, il me connaissait un minimum. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à vouloir sortir avec moi.

Je décidai après un long moment passé devant l'ordinateur à chercher un moyen de réparer mes fautes, entre autre, me sortir du plus gros mensonge de ma vie, de me rendre à la salle d'arcade près de l'appartement de David. Il me fallut presque une demi-heure pour m'y rendre. Comme d'habitude, il y avait du monde. Des jeunes et des moins jeunes. Beaucoup d'étudiants qui allaient à l'université repérai-je.

J'allai prendre place à une table et commander une boisson chaude, quand la troupe dans laquelle Célia, mon ancienne meilleure amie, prit place dans les lieux.

- **_Tu viens de te faire chiper la place par des poupées Barbie !_** entendis-je rigoler derrière moi.

Je me retournai lentement pour voir Justin, tout sourire.

- **_Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud au bar ?_** m'enquis-je alors timidement.

- **_Ta sœur va me tuer… mais, c'est d'accord. _**

- **_Merci, Justin !_** soufflai-je, le contournant pour prendre place dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le bar des plus de dix-huit ans était toujours ouvert, même la nuit et surtout interdit pour les jeunes, pièce d'identités à l'appui. J'avais pourtant un passe -droit aujourd'hui, grâce à Justin, le meilleur ami de Nathanaël.

Justin revint vers moi après avoir demander à un de ses employés de s'occuper de la table de mon ancienne meilleure amie et ses nouveaux amis. Il avait acheté ce local y a presque quatre ans et ça marchait du tonnerre depuis qu'il en avait fait une salle d'arcade comme au Japon ou en Chine. C'était l'un des lieux les plus fréquentés de la ville d'ailleurs. J'adorais venir ici avec Enguerrand et Lauretta mes deux nouveaux amis. Je gagnais toujours à l'Air Hockey.

- **_Alors, Anna Banana, quoi de beau dans ton monde ? _**

- **_Papa est mort,_** soufflai-je ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

- **_Je sais, Princesse. Je suis venu à l'église,_** dit-il simplement préparant ma boisson chaude.

- **_Et j'ai sorti un mensonge qui me pourrit la vie. _**

Il posa mon chocolat avec une touche de chantilly tout sourire.

- **_J'en ai dit des montagnes à ton âge… je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera. _**

- **_Ouais… Sam et Kellan disent pareille. _**

- **_Si Sam le dit c'est que c'est vrai alors ! Ta sœur est la plus maligne de toutes et je lui dois beaucoup. _**

- **_Tout le monde lui doit beaucoup. Ma sœur est la meilleure de l'univers. _**

- **_Encore plus que ça,_** soupira Justin, jouant parfaitement le jeu. **_Si Kellan n'avait pas mis le grappin dessus… j'aurais pu être ton beau-frère ! _**

- **_Crétin !_** murmurai-je alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- **_Allez bois ça et file avant que ta grande famille ne te voit ici._**

- **_Trop tard !_** scanda une voix trop familière à mon goût.

Justin se tapa le front sur le comptoir, ce qui fit rire les quelques personnes autour de nous, alors que moi je me rapetissais davantage sur mon siège.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_** bredouillai-je**_. Tu me suis ? _**

- **_Réunion d'affaire, Anna-nas ! _**

- **_Rob… tu ne dois rien dire à Sam ou à Kellan !_** dis-je vivement me tournant vers lui.

J'eus alors un léger mouvement de recul en voyant la personne à ses côtés. C'était impossible. Non. Je devais rêver. Lentement, je me tournai alors vers Justin qui avait toujours une tête de martyr après s'être fait prendre.

- **_Tu as mis quoi dans mon chocolat ?_** chuchotai-je.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Tu vois la personne avec Rob ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Merde ! _**

Rob rigola grandement ainsi que son ami. Son ami ? Non. Impossible ! Je me remis droite et regarda de nouveau dans la direction des deux Stars incontournables de ce siècle.

- **_Anna, voici Cody Simpson. Cody, voici Anna Delaney ! _**

- **_Enchanté de faire ta connaissance,_** souffla Cody en me tendant sa main.

Je m'empressai de la serrer et mon cœur fit des saltos dans ma poitrine lorsque nos peaux se touchèrent pour la première fois.

- **_De même,_** soufflai-je difficilement.

- **_Rob me parle beaucoup de toi depuis quelques jours. _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. Il tient à toi ça se voit !_** dit-il en m'administrant un petit clin d'œil.

- **_Rob ? Comment tu as fait ça ?_** m'empressai-je de demander.

- **_Quoi ? Tu doutais vraiment de moi ?_** grogna-t-il. **_Tu me déçois, Anna ! _**

- **_Non,_** m'empressai-je de dire. **_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et tu es le meilleur de tout l'univers. _**

- **_Et Sam ?_** me contra-t-il. **_Ce n'est pas elle, la meilleure de l'univers. _**

- **_Tu viens de la doubler… je te jure !_** criai-je presque devant son regard septique.

- **_Bien. J'ai tenue parole… que me donnes-tu en échange ? _**

- **_Hey !_** grognai-je. **_Tu fais vraiment du marchandage avec une fille Delaney qui a que quinze ans ? _**

- **_Ouais,_** sourit-il alors que Justin refrappait son front contre le bar.

- **_Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !_** sifflai-je.

- **_Je croyais que tu m'aimais fort et que j'étais le plus fort de…_**

- **_Non ! Je retire ce que je viens de dire. _**

- **_Ils sont toujours comme ça ?_** entendis-je Cody demander à Justin.

- **_Ouep, mec ! Désolé, mais tu viens de faire la connaissance de la plus folle dingue des Delaney … quoique David et Mathéos sont bien dans le genre. Et Rob est ainsi avec Anna et Samantha !_**

- **_Samantha ? _**

- **_Delaney Lutz. La femme de Kellan Lutz, l'acteur ! _**

- **_Oh ! C'est la belle-sœur de Kellan alors ? _**

- **_Ouais… petite mais bien entourée notre Anna-Banana !_**

- **_Oh, la ferme Justin… où je dis à Sam et Kel' que tu m'as laissée entrer dans ton bar. _**

- **_Petite peste !_** cracha-t-il récupérant prestement ma tasse de chocolat.

Rob me fit alors descendre du tabouret du bar et me guida vers une table où des papiers étaient posés dessus et un homme attendait.

- **_Je crois que nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vous envoie le contrat définitif à la fin de la journée. _**

L'homme récupéra alors le tas de feuille et fit un petit sourire crispé dans ma direction.

- **_Merci, monsieur _****_Lemieux !_** fit Rob tout aussi tendu.

- **_Au revoir ! _**

L'homme fit tout de même un léger sourire à Cody et fila aussi vite que possible.

- **_C'est un avocat envoyé par mon manageur,_** souffla Rob à mon oreille. **_C'est des dossiers secrets défense de ma carrière. _**

- **_Et pourquoi lui, il a droit de savoir ?_** m'enquis-je douchée par son peu de confiance en moi.

- **_Nous avons la même entreprise de manageur… Il n'ira donc pas vendre la mèche,_** continua-t-il, ignorant le regard d'avertissement de Cody.

- **_Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu me voyais comme quelqu'un aussi bavarde, Rob,_** chuchotai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me levai alors de mon siège sans tarder.

- **_Je dois rentrer… Sam a besoin de mon aide ce soir. J'étais très heureuse de vous rencontrer Cody… vous êtes l'un de mes chanteurs préférer. _**

- **_Anna …_** me coupa Rob la main tendue vers moi.

- **_Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait pour moi Rob. C'était un beau cadeau… même si je n'étais pas sensée le voir,_** souris-je tristement. **_Je dirai_** **_à Sam que tu es quelqu'un de bien et elle te pardonnera rapidement. À bientôt._**

Je sortis du bar aussi vite que possible. Avais-je couru ? Rob m'appela plusieurs fois mais je l'ignorai royalement et allai jusqu'à l'appartement de David. Il n'irait jamais me chercher là-bas. Pourquoi, n'avait-il pas confiance en moi ? Je le considérais comme de ma famille, ou du moins un proche ami de la famille… je l'aimais même comme un frère. Et lui ? Il me montrait à quel point j'étais jeune et sans grande loyauté.

_Point de vue Mathéos. _

Je venais juste de rentrer de ma séance de Squash avec David. Je trouvai Christy allongée sur le divan du salon, la télévision en marche, mais le son coupé. Elle lisait encore des prospectus ou des documents qu'elle avait trouvé via internet.

- **_Salut !_** soufflai-je tendrement l'embrassant par la suite sur l'arrière de sa tête.

- **_Oh… tu es déjà rentré ? _**

- **_Oui, je vais prendre une douche. _**

- **_D'accord, je vais préparer à manger !_**

Je la laissai terminer de lire et préférai prendre ma douche pour décompresser davantage avant la grande discussion du soir, qui était devenue quotidienne depuis quelques temps. Je n'avais pas encore averti ma famille pour plusieurs raisons. La première parce que notre père avait rejoint le ciel il y a peu de temps. Parce que cela faisait trop mal d'en parler, même si à force d'en parler avec Christy, je m'étais fait une raison. La deuxième, parce que j'avais peur de la réaction et des regards de ma famille.

Une fois douché et changé, je rejoignis ma femme à la cuisine. Christy venait tout juste de terminer de faire cuire les steaks. Elle en mit un de chaque dans des assiettes blanches et déposa une louche de pâtes au beurre à côté.

- **_Bon appétit ! _**

- **_À toi aussi, ma belle !_**

Christy me fit un charmant sourire et attaqua son plat. J'en fis de même quelques secondes après.

- **_J'ai demandé à Sam s'il était possible de se regrouper ce soir,_** lui dis-je avec tendresse.

- **_Tu as bien fait… ça fait un petit moment que vous n'avez rien fait !_**

- **_Je veux que tu viennes aussi… de toute façon, y aura Kellan. _**

- **_D'accord,_** sourit-elle heureuse de m'accompagner.

Il est vrai que d'habitude les réunions de famille, se faisait sans elle. Ou parce qu'elle était trop fatigué, ou parce qu'elle était hors de la ville où du pays à cause de son travail.

- **_Je crois qu'on devrait le dire à ta famille,_** dit-elle anxieuse au bout d'un moment.

- **_Je sais,_** murmurai-je.

- **_Nous_** **_n'avons pas nous cacher vis-à-vis de ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un drame ! _**

- **_Christy …_** soupirai-je.

- **_Je sais Mat', tu n'arrives pas encore à digérer l'affaire, mais je m'en fiche… le principal c'est qu'on s'aime. On peut toujours construire une famille. _**

- **_Pas notre famille, ma belle ! J'aurais tellement voulu te donner un enfant ! _**

- **_Arrête Mat'. On en a parlé des milliers de fois. Le docteur t'a même dit qu'on pouvait essayer d'implanter des spermatozoïdes en moi et voir si cela fonctionne. _**

- **_Combien de fois, nous allons devoir faire cette opération ? Combien de fois tu pleureras en voyant que rien ne marche ?_**

- **_Je veux essayer,_** chuchota-t-elle baissant la tête. **_Tu peux au moins m'encourager…_**

Je restai silencieux un long moment. C'était toujours la même histoire. Depuis des mois, on essayait de faire un enfant avec Christy. Avant le décès de mon père, nous avions appris que j'étais partiellement voir totalement stérile. Les médecins ne savaient pas pourquoi et cherchaient encore. Notre docteur nous avait suggéré de faire une implantation directement en elle, mais j'avais tellement peur pour elle. Qu'elle souffre plus que nécessaire.

- **_Je crois qu'on devrait s'en tenir à l'adoption. _**

- **_Nous avons qu'à faire les deux,_** soupira-t-elle**_. Nous essayons avec la méthode de la médecine et en même temps nous nous occupons de l'adoption. _**

- **_Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. _**

- **_De quoi as-tu réellement peur ? _**

- **_De ne jamais avoir de progéniture,_** grognai-je. **_J'ai peur de te décevoir encore plus ! _**

- **_Tu ne me déçois pas !_** rétorqua-t-elle vivement. **_Je t'aime tellement Mathéos. Je me suis mariée à toi pour la vie. _**

- **_Oui, mais tu ne savais pas à cette époque que ton futur mari était cassé. _**

- **_Tu n'es pas cassé,_** rigola-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. **_Qu'aurais-tu fais si j'avais été dans ton cas. Tu m'aurais quittée ? _**

- **_Non,_** m'affolai-je.

- **_Tu m'aurais soutenu dans mes décisions ? _**

- **_Bien sûr !_**

- **_Tu m'aurais moins aimé ?_**

- **_Non, c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? _**

- **_Celles que tu te poses, Mat' et je voudrais vraiment qu'on essaie la méthode du docteur et qu'on aille voir l'agence d'adoption._**

- **_D'accord,_** souris-je à moitié. **_T'as gagné. Demain je prendrai rendez vous avec le médecin et ensuite nous irons rendre visite à Madame Rodriguez pour l'adoption. _**

- **_Merci Mathéos… c'est important pour moi. _**

- **_Je sais… des semaines qu'on revient à ce sujet,_** rigolai-je un peu devant sa petite mine coupable. **_Je t'aime, Christy… je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse. Tout. _**

- **_Merci, Mat' !_**

Vers les dix-neuf heures, on alla rejoindre le reste de la famille chez les Lutz étant donné que la maison Delaney était en travaux. Je n'étais encore jamais venu chez Kellan depuis sa « séparation » avec Sam et cela était étrange de me retrouver là. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, Kellan restait mon meilleur pote. Que sa rencontre avec Sam était l'une des choses qui se devaient d'exister. Parce qu'il m'avait donné une magnifique nièce et un parfait neveu. Parce que nous savions tous qu'il rendait notre Samantha heureux, malgré son dérapage impardonnable !

- **_Tonton Mathéos,_** cria Lou-Anne nous voyant sortir de la voiture.

Ma petite nièce d'amour était sur les épaules de David, dans une magnifique robe de princesse.

- **_Hey, ma petite puce, comment tu vas ?_** lui demandai-je alors que David se baissait un peu pour me laisser l'embrasser.

- **_Super bien. Tonton David, il vient de me montrer le nid d'un oiseau. _**

- **_Vraiment ? Il est gentil avec toi, dis donc. _**

- **_Oh oui…_** sourit-elle en attrapant la tête de mon frère entre ses bras pour lui donner un câlin.

Cette vision me fit chaud au cœur et pourtant j'eus une pointe de douleur. David allait lui aussi fonder une famille comme nos sœurs Samantha et Alisson.

- **_Comment tu vas ?_** quémanda David à ma chère et tendre, alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

- **_Plutôt bien et toi ? _**

- **_Génial aussi !_** répondit-il avant de me serrer fortement la main et de me faire une tape amicalement fraternel. **_Et toi petit frère ?_**

- **_Je suis sorti le premier,_** rétorquai-je.

- **_Ce qui fait de toi le dernier !_** sourit-il une fois de plus.

- **_Non, je suis le plus grand, toi le plus petit,_** repris-je tout en aidant Lou-Anne à descendre.

Cette petite chipie alla alors enlacer ma femme fortement contre elle et j'eus un nouveau pincement au cœur en pensant que Christy ne pourrait pas avoir le même droit que Sam, Alisson ou même Mélanie. Nos trois sœurs déjà mariées et ayant des enfants.

- **_Hey, mec ! ça va ?_** demanda David surpris de ma non-réaction face aux deux filles qui s'en allaient vers la maison.

- **_David, tu as le droit de savoir avant les autres… tu es mon frère et … viens !_** bredouillai-je difficilement en le guidant vers l'extérieur de la villa.

De par la fenêtre de la cuisine, nous pouvions voir Sam préparer le repas de ce soir, Logan près d'elle ainsi qu'un gars hyper costaud.

- **_C'est un des types qui la protège ?_** demandai-je surpris.

- **_Ouais,_** rigola-t-il. **_Toby. Il fait peur, tu ne trouves pas ? _**

- **_Ouais… tu crois qu'il pourra venir jouer un rôle de gars de la mafia dans notre série ? _**

- **_En fait, c'est un ancien soldat de l'armée. Il est en retraite depuis presque deux ans. _**

- **_Oh ! Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié Kellan, dis donc… _**

- **_Je crois qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour sa famille. Bon sinon, de quoi tu voulais parler ? _**

- **_David… _**

- **_Hey les garçons vous faites quoi ?_** questionna Sam étonnée, alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine pour jeter le sac de poubelle.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Sam était la plus douée pour ce genre de chose. Elle comprenait mieux que quiconque les situations… elle devait être là avec David, mais j'avais tellement peur. Tellement honte.

Pourtant tout partit en fumée quand ma petite sœur me serra fortement contre elle. À un tel point que je me demandai si tout allait bien pour elle.

- **_Sam ?_**

- **_Attends, juste serre moi fort contre toi encore un peu. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !_**

Elle renifla et David vient nous rejoindre rapidement pour un câlin de groupe comme quand nous étions plus jeunes.

- **_Je vous aime tellement. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. _**

- **_Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur. _**

- **_Tout vas bien… j'ai juste un coup de blues parce que j'ai pensé à papa toute la journée. _**

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle d'instinct.

- **_J'ai un truc important à vous dire alors me coupez pas._**

David releva la tête vers moi, tandis que Sam vint se loger contre mon cou.

- **_Christy et moi essayons de faire un enfant depuis des mois… mais, les médecins disent que mes spermatozoïdes ne sont pas assez puissants. Elle veut absolument essayer les différents procédés que le médecin lui a expliqué… et… on va engager une procédure d'adoption en même temps ! _**

J'avais parlé tellement vite et tellement bas que je n'étais pas certain qu'ils m'aient entendu. Pourtant, vu le regard livide de David et les sanglots de Samantha pas de toute à avoir. Ils m'avaient entendu et surtout comprit.

- **_Je suis sûre que vous arriverez à fonder une famille… vous êtes déjà une famille !_** souffla Samantha toujours serrée contre moi. **_Je t'aime et tu feras un père formidable. _**

- **_Sam…_** soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Elle a raison,_** continua David attrapant ma nuque pour la serrer. **_Un enfant adopté ce n'est pas pareil qu'un enfant biologique… mais ça reste votre enfant… tu n'as rien à te reprocher… et s'il faut que je donne mon sperme pour votre … euh… procédure dont le médecin à parler … je suis d'accord ! _**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Ben… oui… si tu veux je te donne ce qui te manque,_** sourit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un éclat de rire sortit alors de Sam. Elle essaya de se reprendre, mais la pauvre, c'était une cause perdu.

- **_Ça te fait rire ?_** demanda David relevant un sourcil.

- **_On dirait deux savants fous… comme quand vous jouiez aux labos de Dexter. _**

- **_Quoi… c'était génial comme dessin animé. _**

- **_Vous êtes de grands psychopathes !_** souffla-t-elle filant directement vers la cuisine.

Un petit coup d'œil à David et je sus à quoi il pensait. Sam allait avoir droit à une petite leçon des deux savants fous.

- **_Tu crois que le bodygard va nous décapiter ? _**

Il haussa les épaules et courus derrière Sam prête à refermer la porte. Elle hurla alors et demanda pardon mais c'était une cause perdue… nous voulions nous venger : Quoi de mieux que des guili-guili ?

_Point de vue Samantha. _

La soirée s'était agréablement bien passée. Même le petit ami de Sydney avait pu faire sa place au milieu de toute cette pagaille. Le pauvre entre Kellan qui le harcelait de questions sur sa société et la technologie qu'il vendait, David et Mathéos qui jouaient au bon flic et au mauvais sous nos regards appréciateurs ou consternés (Christy). J'avais heureusement eu le loisir de lui parler tranquillement quand il vint m'aider en cuisine pour le dessert. J'avoue avoir eu peur au début, mais il semblait en fin de compte que ce Chris Norton soit quelqu'un de bien. De toute façon, Kellan lui avait fait une sacrée frousse en lui présentant nos gardes du corps, et, étrangement Toby se montra très convaincant dans son rôle…

- **_Bonne nuit !_** souffla tendrement, Kellan en fermant pas totalement la porte de la chambre des enfants.

Je venais de prendre une douche rapide et je me retrouvais en pyjama dans le couloir. Soit en débardeur et pantalon assez collant.

- **_Kellan ? _**

Il se retourna lentement vers moi et fronça les sourcils légèrement.

- **_On peut parler un peu ? _**

La surprise se lut alors sur son visage. Je me dirigeai vers « ma » chambre qui était en fait la sienne et il me suivit silencieusement. Une fois tous deux dans la pièce, je pris bien soin de fermer la porte derrière nous. Je fis le tour du lit et m'installai sous les couvertures. Kel' me regarda faire et je souris en le voyant si timide et si mal à l'aise.

- **_Viens,_** soufflai-je le rouge aux joues en tapotant la place près de moi.

- **_Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai beau me plaindre du canapé du salon… _**

- **_Kel'…_** l'arrêtais-je rapidement**_. Viens dormir dans ton lit._**

Il me fit enfin un sourire beaucoup plus naturel et vint se mettre au lit avec moi. J'avais pris ma décision durant le repas avec ma famille, notre famille. J'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, malgré ses faux pas, les déceptions et notre longue séparation. Kellan était ce dont j'avais besoin depuis toujours. Il était l'homme qui me convenait le mieux sur cette terre. Il était de surcroit mon mari et le père de mes deux enfants. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait changer ça. On était là, à ce faire face et la vision de nous deux presque six ou sept ans plutôt me revint en mémoire.

- **_La chambre 106 !_** souffla Kellan un fantastique sourire en coin.

- **_Je pensais à la même chose,_** chuchotai-je.

- **_Je venais de t'embrasser,_** murmura-t-il tendrement près de moi. **_L'un des baisers qui reste gravés en moi. Tu es partie rejoindre ta chambre. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois et au bout d'un moment tu es venue m'ouvrir. _**

- **_J'étais épuisée,_** soufflai-je me remémorant parfaitement cette nuit là.

- **_Tu étais allongée sur le lit encore avec ta robe, et j'ai fait de même près de toi. _**

- **_Tu m'avais dit « Juste cette nuit ». _**

- **_Exact… mais j'en étais incapable… je voulais revenir, mais tu étais déjà partie. _**

- **_Je voulais que tu me fasses l'amour cette nuit là. Tu aurais dû me faire l'amour._**

- **_J'aurais dû faire plus que ça, mon ange ! Beaucoup plus !_** dit-il avant de poser ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

**Voici pour cette semaine !**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez du petit problème du célèbre jumeau Delaney ?**

**Et Annalyne qui est enceinte ? Mais qui est donc le père ?**

**Allez j'attends vos super réaction avec impatience ... lol **


	48. Chapitre 10 : De fil en aiguille

**Bonjour à vous !**

**;-)**

**j'espère que tout le monde va bien ? et que j'ai perdu personne en chemin !**

**voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**:-p**

**bonne lecture à vous **

**sabou2607**

* * *

**Chaptire 10 :**

** De fil en aiguille / L'affaire Pattinson ! **

/

/

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Nous venions de sortir de la voiture. Il n'y avait pas de journalistes pour notre grand plaisir. À moins qu'ils ne soient cachés, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

- **_Donne, je récupère le petit pendant que tu inspectes les lieux,_** me fit Kellan prenant déjà son fils de mes bras.

- **_Merci ! _**

Devant nous se tenait la villa Delaney avec maintenant un panneau de bois d'environ deux mètres pour que nous puissions être à l'abri des regards indiscrets et un portail électrique ainsi qu'un portillon.

- **_C'est magnifique, _**soufflai-je à cours de mots alors qu'Anna et Aaron s'empressaient de passer le portillon muni d'un interphone avec ma petite fille.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'eus du mal à reconnaître mon ancien domicile.

- **_En plus de la clôture en noisetier, insonorisée, j'ai demandé quelques petits aménagements pour te faciliter la vie. _**

- **_C'est très beau. _**

En effet, à l'avant un petit chemin Japonais avait été créé et une place pour trois véhicules avait été dégagée. Des plantes splendides avaient été ajoutées pour délimiter le terrain ainsi que des petits arbustes.

- **_Passons par ce côté,_** murmura Kellan attrapant ma main.

Je le suivis timidement avec le reste de la famille. Je vis rapidement les deux piscines nouvellement installées. Celle des enfants, un bassin d'environ un mètre de profondeur pour ne pas prendre le risque de les voir tomber dedans. Ainsi, ils pourraient plus jouer avec l'eau que se baigner. Ce qui m'allait totalement. Quant à la seconde piscine, une barrière protectrice en faisait le tour, garantissant ainsi la totale sécurité des petits. Autour du bassin ovale, différents paliers permettaient l'accès à l'eau.

- **_C'est profond ?_** m'enquis-je surprise d'une telle chose.

- **_Deux mètres. J'ai pensée aux jumeaux qui sont les plus grands de taille. _**

- **_Tu es au courant que plus personne ne désirera quitter cette maison,_** grognai-je.

- **_C'est le but, ma puce !_** rigola-t-il m'attirant à lui.

Logan gazouilla entre nous et je l'embrassai aussitôt sur le bout du nez, il se mit à rire joyeusement.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait cette superbe maison pour nous tous,_** lâcha Aaron contemplant la piscine, prêt à sauter dedans.

- **_Et tu as vu la nouvelle terrasse ?_** s'étrangla Anna.

Je me tournai dans le même sens que les autres pour voir, en effet, une terrasse sur tout le côté gauche de la maison. En fait, elle donnait sur le salon et la baie vitrée. Tout était en bois, une fois de plus.

- **_Faudra juste acheter une grande table pour les beaux jours et quelques jouer pour la piscine,_** déclara Kellan.

- **_C'est beaucoup trop, _**chuchotai-je pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres des Delaney.

- **_C'est notre maison Sam… je veux que nos enfants vivent enfin heureux avec leurs parents et leurs familles. _**

- **_Je sais, _**dis-je baisant malgré moi la tête.

C'était encore un sujet sensible et je ne préférais ne pas en parler ouvertement avec lui. Je dormais depuis deux jours avec Kellan, mais quand nous étions trop proches et que les choses dérapaient plus ou moins, je me braquais et redevenais froide avec lui. Je détestais ça mais je n'y pouvais rien. Et lui, il patientait et me rassurait. Après avoir profité de la « nouvelle » maison Delaney, je décidai de remplir les placards et le frigo. Anna et Aaron nous gardèrent Lou-Anne et Logan. J'avais confiance en eux, puis Sydney devait finir le travail dans quelques minutes.

- **_Tu veux commencer par quoi ? _**me demanda Kellan, tandis qu'il sortait du garage sa voiture d'amour de Twilight.

- **_Tu ne voulais pas acheter du matériel de piscine et de jardin ? _**

- **_Si !_**

- **_Va pour ça alors… je n'ai pas envie que mes achats se décongèle, _**rétorquai-je face à sa petite moue.

- **_Monte ! _**grogna-t-il tandis que Ned et Toby se dirigeaient vers une autre voiture pour nous accompagner.

Je fis un clin d'œil aux deux hommes et leurs sourirent s'intensifièrent. On passa donc chercher du matériel pour amuser les enfants comme les plus grands : ballons, frites, bouées mais également planches de surf. Ensuite, on prit notre temps au rayon chaises longues pour le jardin, chaises et table pour la terrasse, ainsi que les bougies et les lumières d'extérieur. J'eus également un faible pour un parasol de jardin immense d'un vert pomme flamboyant.

- **_On doit partir avant de ne plus rien pouvoir mettre dans la voiture !_** rigolai-je alors que la caissière souriait à ma réplique.

- **_Pourquoi j'ai demandé aux gars de venir avec nous_**, fit Kellan récupérant sa carte bancaire.

Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! D'ailleurs les pauvres gars durent nous aider à porter le matériel jusqu'au 4x4 faisant légèrement la tête. Je pouvais les comprendre. Mais les pauvres, ils avaient oublié qu'ils allaient devoir aussi nous aider à monter toutes ces affaires. Faudra penser à leur donner une petite compensation quand même.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?_** quémanda mon homme en reprenant la route.

- **_La tête de ceux qui vont devoir monter les meubles !_**

- **_J'ai déjà mis les jumeaux sur le coup,_** m'informa-t-il.

- **_T'es trop fort ! _**

- **_Je sais,_** se vanta-t-il.

Pour les courses, nous fîmes le plus vite possible. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans une foule de fans hystériques voulant voir le couple Delaney-Lutz enfin reformer. J'en avais assez entendu entre les magazines, la télévision, internet et les filles aux boulots. De retour à la maison, tout le monde aida à décharger les véhicules et ranger les courses. Ce qui était bien avec une grande famille comme la nôtre. Tout le monde aidait, même les gardes du corps. Kellan prit en charge la mise en place l'équipement à l'extérieur sous mon regard via la baie vitrée et moi, je m'activai à l'intérieur de la maison. J'avais donc sous mes ordres, Anna, Sydney, Chris et Lou-Anne toute heureuse de ranger les bonbons dans la boite prévue à cet effet. Évidement, la petite chipie ne loupa pas sa bouche non plus.

- **_On va manger dans quelques minutes, gourmande,_** la réprimandai-je sous les sourires de l'assistance.

Ma fille ne me répondit qu'avec un vague mouvement d'épaules et continua à lécher son précieux bonbon.

- **_Salut tout le monde !_** scanda Mathéos depuis l'entrée.

- **_Dans la cuisine !_** cria Anna prenant enfin place autour de l'îlot central.

Notre frère arriva d'un pas assuré dans la cuisine avec Christy. Il embrassa d'abord Anna sur la joue, ensuite Sydney, puis termina par Lou-Anne.

- **_Maman te laisse manger une sucrerie maintenant ?_** s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Non !_** murmura-t-elle. **_C'est pour ça que je fais vite !_** expliqua-t-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

Me frère fit le même geste alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, le regard braqué sur ma petite chipie. Après avoir serré la main de Chris, mon frère s'installa près de moi et quémanda un câlin. Ce que je lui accordai immédiatement.

- **_Tout c'est bien passé ?_** chuchotai-je alors qu'il me serrait davantage.

- **_Je ne sais pas ! On doit attendre une bonne semaine. _**

On resta ainsi de longues minutes. Mon frère et sa femme avaient enfin sauté le pas. Ils avaient fait ce matin même une insémination artificielle pour la conception de leur premier enfant. Il avait tellement peur que cela ne marche pas. D'abord, parce qu'il voulait un enfant de son sang et de sa chair plus que tout. Ensuite, par ce qu'il ne voulait pas encore décevoir Christy, sa famille et nous voir triste.

- **_Hey le beau-frère…_** hurla Kellan à travers le salon**_. Tu comptes venir nous aider un jour ou quoi ? _**

- **_Il laisse jamais tomber ce type ?_** grimaça-t-il alors que je m'écarter de lui

- **_Jamais… tu devrais le savoir… c'était ton meilleur pote avant !_**

Il nous quitta en reculant emportant avec lui, Lou-Anne et Chris. Anna nous quitta également puisque sa mère devait venir la chercher pour une soirée cinéma. Cela avait surprit pratiquement toute la fratrie Delaney. Quant à moi, je préférais largement ça à la tension palpable entre Aaron, Sydney et leur belle-famille. Faut dire qu'Aaron trouvait son beau-frère étrange et préférait passer son temps avec sa copine Louise. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Et Sydney, elle, voulait rester avec son petit chéri, ce qui énervait sa mère.

Pour le diner du soir, on prépara comme avant le repas. Il y avait une très bonne entente et tout le monde rigolait. Ce soir nous avions à table Ned, Ted et Marcus. Le téléphone de Kellan sonna, ce qui le surprit un peu. Il se leva pour l'atteindre, près de la machine à café en marche et afficha un visage dur en lisant l'appelant.

Les jumeaux qui avaient Lou-Anne entre eux, se regardèrent puis revinrent vers Kellan. Quant à moi, j'avais les yeux sur Logan, mais les oreilles sur mon mari.

- **_Allo ?_**

- **_…_**

De longues minutes, suivirent et mille questions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit.

- **_Très bien. Tu peux m'envoyer toutes les données via internet ?_** demanda-t-il fixant le plafond.

- **_…_**

- **_Je suis à un repas de famille… je ne compte pas regarder tout de suite !_** bougonna-t-il.

- **_…_**

- **_Merci. Je te réponds après avoir lu et parler à ma femme,_** trancha-t-il portant enfin son attention sur moi.

Parce qu'instinctivement après l'avoir entendu parler de moi, mon regard s'était braqué sur lui.

- **_Bonne soirée !_**

Kellan raccrocha et replaça son téléphone à sa place. Il arrêta la cafetière et l'apporta à table.

- **_Café ?_** proposa-t-il alors que déjà beaucoup d'entre nous lui tendait sa tasse.

Il reprit sa place sur son siège et braqua son regard dans le mien.

- **_Mon agent m'envoie un nouveau contrat et un nouveau projet. Je préfère le lire avec toi avant de signer. _**

- **_Merci !_** répondis-je très impressionnée de son attention et de l'importance qu'il donnait à notre couple et à notre famille.

- **_Au fait, j'ai vu une émission cette semaine sur les anciennes séries télévisées._** commença timidement David sous le regard noir de Mathéos. **_Il parlait entre autres de 90210 Beverly Hills. Du coup, ils ont parlé un peu de l'apparition de Guest star comme Kellan et Annalynne,_** termina-t-il le nez plongé dans l'assiette.

- **_Pourquoi me demander mon avis alors que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ?_** s'énerva à moitié Mathéos.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules sans relever la tête.

- **_Tout ça pour dire quoi ?_** quémanda Kellan pas le moins du monde touché par le sujet.

- **_Ils ont montré un petit reportage sur Mc Moche_** ! lâcha-t-il timidement.

- **_Et ?_** continua Kellan prenant Logan dans ses bras pour lui donner quelques cuillères de fromage blanc.

- **_Elle est enceinte… de… Dominic Purcell !_**

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Je retins ma respiration comme beaucoup d'entre nous autour de la table. Kellan retira la cuillère de la bouche de notre fils et sourit timidement.

- **_Je le sais depuis quelques temps et pour tout dire, je suis heureux pour elle. _**

- **_Comment il a fait pour se rabaisser à ça ?_** quémanda Anna troublée.

- **_Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours,_** fis-je à mon tour.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi les yeux gros comme des billes.

- **_Tout c'est très bien passé… j'étais partie chercher des fringues pour les petits et je suis tombée sur elle par hasard. J'ai également vue son gros ventre et lui ai demandé qui était le père, mais elle n'a pas voulu me répondre ! _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Rien. Je t'assure que tout c'est très bien passé. Demande aux gars ! _**

Kellan tourna les yeux vers nos gardes et les concernés hochèrent la tête simplement.

- **_Elle t'a parlé de nous ?_** continua Kellan peu serein.

- **_Oh ! elle m'a dit que tu avais bien fait d'aller voir ailleurs et je lui ai gentiment appris que nous étions ensemble._**

- **_Jackson m'a dit qu'elle est encore plus chiante qu'avant et qu'elle se met toutes les filles de sa nouvelle série à dos !_**

- **_Je veux bien le croire,_** fit Aaron grimaçant.

La fin de soirée se passa avec un peu plus de légèreté et on mit les enfants au lit rapidement. Ted prit la première moitié de nuit de garde et se fit remplacer par Marcus. Après un commun accord, avant de revenir vivre dans la maison Delaney, nos protecteurs acceptèrent de loger dans le bureau aménagé en chambre d'amis en même temps que les travaux.

- **_J'ai fait du café, servez-vous de ce que vous voulez,_** dis-je très fatiguée les laissant s'habiller pour faire une dernière ronde avant minuit.

- **_Merci Sam !_** firent les trois hommes synchro.

Je les quittai et montai les escaliers, impatiente de trouver mon lit. Avant ça, direction la salle de bain pour me recoiffer, me brosser les dents et mettre mon pyjama.

Depuis quelques minutes, je regardais la télévision dans la chambre, emmitouflée sous les couvertures, bien au chaud dans le lit. Kellan entra dans la chambre seulement vêtu d'un boxer se séchant d'une main ses cheveux à l'aide d'une petite serviette blanche.

- **_Tu regardes quoi ?_** dit-il naturellement prenant place sur son côté du lit.

- **_Crazy Stupid Love!_** fis-je évitant de regarder son torse si musclé et encore un peu humide.

- **_C'est quoi ? _**

- **_Un film comique et romantique !_** répondis-je, alors qu'à l'écran l'un des acteurs principaux entrer dans le champ de vision avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille.

- **_Tu regardes n'importe quoi,_** murmura Kellan au creux de mon oreille

Je ne l'avais même pas senti s'approcher de moi. Chose rare avec sa délicatesse d'éléphant. J'haussais les épaules pour toute réponse sans quitter l'écran des yeux pour essayer de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- **_Tu baves sur un minet alors que tu as beaucoup mieux en vrai,_** se plaignit-il

Le pauvre, s'il savait que c'était lui qui me faisait, en réalité, cet effet-là.

- **_Il est plus vieux que toi, _**lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Ah bon? _**s'étonna-t-il.

- **_C'est un film qui date de presque cinq ans, mon chéri... _**souris-je fière de mon petit effet.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Kellan vint me rejoindre complètement cette fois-ci, rabattant la couverture sur lui.

- **_J'aime t'entendre m'appeler ainsi ! _**dit-il lentement et délicatement près de moi.

Mes yeux quittèrent l'écran pour les poser sur le visage angélique et carré de mon mari.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Tu as dit "mon chéri"... je ne sais même pas quand je l'ai entendu pour la dernière fois ! _**soupira-t-il presque de bien-être.

Le rouge envahit aussitôt mes joues, me rendant compte également que cette petite marque d'affection m'avait échappé sans le vouloir.

- **_J'espère pourvoir le réentendre à l'avenir,_** continua-t-il se collant à moi.

Il avait le corps chaud et ferme. Étant un peu tendu au début, je me laissai par la suite enlacer par mon mari et soufflai de bien être à mon tour.

- **_Tu peux dormir ma puce ! Je veille sur toi et le reste de la maison. _**

/

/

_Point de vue Kellan. _

Samantha avait dormi toute la nuit dans mes bras. C'était tellement agréable de l'avoir contre moi de nouveau. De pouvoir sentir son odeur, caresser ses cheveux, sa peau... ma femme était de nouveau dans mes bras un réel bonheur. Elle m'avait autorisé à la toucher de nouveau et j'aurais dû me contenter de cela... mais mon corps en désirait toujours plus. Beaucoup plus. Ma belle, bougeait légèrement contre mon bas-ventre depuis quelques minutes et mon anatomie était bel et bien réveillée.

- **_Kel' !_** souffla-t-elle timidement.

- **_Sam !_** fis-je en retour posant mes lèvres sur son cou.

Ma petite femme était à moitié dans les vapes et se tortillait toujours dans mes bras avec une lenteur démesurée. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle rêvait mais le fait de l'avoir entendu gémir mon prénom m'existait davantage.

Avec douceur, je posai ma main sur sa hanche et commençai à la caresser. Elle gémit une fois de plus, m'encourageant. Je pris un peu plus d'assurance et massai sa peau. Son endroit sensible depuis l'accouchement des enfants. J'avais pu en profiter juste avant de foutre nos vies en l'air.

Voyant les réactions positives de ma chère femme, je fis descendre ma main très lentement vers son centre. Elle ne m'arrêta pas pour mon plus grand plaisir. À moins qu'elle soit trop dans les vapes pour le faire ? Non. Elle me crierait dessus sinon, réalisai-je.

Ma main vit se poser avec douceur sur sa partie intime et je l'entendis retenir sa respiration. Ma petite princesse avait les yeux semi clos, encore un peu endormie. Je la fis basculer sur le dos et vint m'installer entre ses cuisses retirant la couverture de son corps, parfait à mes yeux.

- **_Kel' ? _**

- **_Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir, mon ange! Je t'en prie !_**

Ne la voyant pas m'arrêter, je fis descendre lentement son short et sa petite culotte. Même ainsi je la trouvais sexy. Elle avait beau m'avoir donné deux enfants Samantha restait la splendide femme qui avait chaviré mon cœur à l'arrière de cette voiture. J'approchais ma tête de son petit coin intime et souffla légèrement dessus. Elle se cambra sous la sensation, rejetant un peu la tête en arrière. Son souffle était erratique. J'écartai ses lèvres intimes et frôlai volontairement son bouton de nerf. Elle siffla et ferma les yeux, tout en posant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je sentis une légère pression venant d'elle alors que mon index massé doucement son clitoris. N'y tenant plus, je donnais un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son anatomie.

La respiration de Sam était saccadée et elle essayait de maintenir ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour visiblement me garder à ce niveau alors que je la gouttais avec bonheur. Je déposais au bout d'un petit moment mes dents sur son clitoris et mordillai doucement. Ma splendide femme gémit sans aucune retenue.

- **_Tu risques de réveiller toute la maison, mon ange !_**

- **_M'en fiche ! _**dit-elle difficilement

Un rire me prit et elle gémit encore plus alors que je réaliser que des petites vibrations dues à mon rire l'avaient envahi.

Elle était presque à l'orgasme et je décidais d'introduire un doigt puis deux en elle. Elle était serrée et douce. Cela m'avait tant manqué réalisai-je. Lui donner du plaisir m'avait manqué plus que tout au monde. Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent sous le frottement de mes doigts en elle. Son plaisir augmentait considérablement. Elle saisit fortement mes cheveux quand elle atteignit son apogée, son corps se secouant violemment sous moi. C'était juste magnifique et magique de la voir ainsi offerte à moi !

- **_je t'aime,_** soufflai-je retirant mes doigts et remontant vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Elle répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

- **_Fait moi de nouveau tienne._** l'entendis-je dire agréablement.

- **_J'attends ça depuis des mois_**, lui répondis-je suçant vivement sa lèvre inferieur.

J'allais retirer mon boxer pour m'unir enfin à la femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, quand la porte de la chambre couina. Je revins prendre place près de Sam à toute vitesse et rabattis la couverture sur nous. Sam avait encore le visage empli de désir et de plaisir, ce qui me fit sourire à moitié. Elle remit sa petite culotte tombée non loin du lit et se recoucha. À ce moment-là, notre petite Lou-Anne passa la tête et nous fit un immense sourire. Un grognement délicat sortit de ma gorge alors que notre fille refermait la porte avec difficulté et venait se faufiler naturellement entre sa mère et moi.

- **_ Désolé soupira Sam prête à refermer les yeux. _**

- **_Ton bonheur est plus important que le miens,_** murmurai-je prenant dans mes bras mes deux petites femmes.

C'est après notre deuxième réveil, à trois cette fois, qu'une idée me vint en tête. J'avais besoin de retrouver ma moitié et surtout elle avait besoin de vacances. Je pris les devants et demandai à ses frères et sœurs si cela les dérangeaient de garder les enfants alors que ma femme les préparait pour l'école et la crèche. Comme je le pensais, les jumeaux me félicitèrent pour mon idée et acceptèrent de les garder à tour de rôle. On déposa Lou-Anne à son école en famille sous le regard des mamans et de l'institutrice.

- **_Elle commence vraiment à me taper sur le système celle-ci,_** marmonnai-je alors que Lou-Anne quittait les bras de sa mère pour filer à toute allure vers ses camarades.

Sam se tourna vers moi souriante, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force et reprit Logan de mes bras, avant de quitter la maternelle.

Je la rattrapai avant la voiture et la fis se retourner doucement. N'y tenant plus, je l'embrassai vivement sachant pertinemment que nous avions encore tous les regards. Je pouvais sentir même mon fils me donner des petits coups sur la joue avec sa main. Ah bah même lui s'y mettait !

- **_On peut rentrer finir ce que nous faisions ce matin ?_** quémandai-je les mains plaquées sur ses fesses, ignorant les petits rires de Logan.

- **_Non !_** rigola-t-elle se reculant un peu.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** me plaignis-je voyant un sourire se dessiner sur ses douces lèvres rosées.

- **_Parce que je dois aller travailler, bel étalon. _**

- **_Sam !_** grognai-je tandis qu'elle jouait à pousser contre mon intimité.

- **_J'y vais à pied, à tout à l'heure mon amour ! _**

Elle claqua un baiser sur ma joue, me rendit notre fils et quitta mon étreinte instantanément. C'est grognon que je retournai à la voiture, direction la crèche et la salle de sport où Taylor et Alex m'attendaient sûrement déjà.

J'arrivai à la salle de sport avec un quart d'heure de retard. Les gars étaient déjà en tenue et s'activaient déjà sur différentes machines. Je les saluai de loin et allai me changer rapidement. À mon retour, je vis que nous avions de la concurrence et de jeunes « voyeuses ». Un type d'environ trente ans assez fin, mais musclé qui soulevait des haltères dans son coin ainsi que deux femmes d'une vingtaine d'années qui courraient sur un tapis électronique.

- **_Salut, mec ! _**s'enthousiasma Taylor me serrant fermement la main. **_Tu as eu du mal à te lever ou quoi ? _**

- **_Vie de famille mon vieux ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre..._**

- **_Sam... te rend encore la vie dure ? _**questionna à son tour Alex me tapant sur l'épaule amicalement.

- **_Tout va très bien avec ma femme. Merci de t'inquiéter mec,_** répondis-je terminant par serrer la main de Ted déjà en place.

- **_Tout le monde est à bon port ? _**demanda-t-il professionnellement, arrêtant de pédaler sur son vélo.

- **_Ouep. Lou-Anne à la maternelle, Logan à la crèche, Samantha au travail, _**énumérai-je prenant le premier instrument de musculation sur mon passage. Des poids de dix kilos.

- **_Marcus est déjà avec elle,_** sourit-il.

- **_Et le reste de l'équipe ?_**

- **_Sydney finit à midi mais son prince charmant sera avec elle. Anna reste entre les murs de son_****_ lycée et appellera si elle veut sortir. _**

- **_Parfait. Merci Ted. _**

- **_Punaise vous rigolez plus tous les deux. Vous jouez aux petits soldats ou quoi ?_** s'étrangla Taylor.

Un petit regard vers mon garde du corps et ami pour savoir ce que j'avais le droit de dire. En effet, depuis notre retour à la villa les choses s'étaient compliquées. En fait, depuis que ma femme est moi étions de nouveau ensemble, je m'inquiétais de la sécurité de ma famille. Toute ma famille. Que cela soit pour les Delaney ou pour les Lutz. J'avais averti d'ailleurs mes frères et ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Ils devaient tous garder également un œil sur Kathleen. Quand j'avais parlé à David et Mathéos, ils avaient d'abord été étonnés mais leur rôle de protecteur et grand frère avaient repris le dessus.

- **_Kel'? ils se passent un truc de grave ?_** demanda Alex arrêtant toute activité.

Ted jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres rassemblés à l'écoute de ma réponse et fit un rapide signe négatif, très discret, de la tête.

- **_Non. Tout va très bien,_** souris-je simplement me maudissant de mentir à Alex particulièrement.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, je me trouvais sur le rameur avec Alex à mes côtés. Jacob était en pleine souffrance avec un petit exercice « made in Ted ». Rob était venu nous rejoindre avec, à notre grande surprise Jackson, que j'ignorais plus ou moins depuis quelques temps.

- **_Alors tu vas me dire enfin ce qui se passe ou quoi ?_** murmura Alex la tête droite et fixant un point devant lui. Il ne me regardait pas et personne ne pouvait se douter qu'en réalité il me parlait puisque personne d'autre n'était près de nous.

- **_Depuis que les journalistes parlent de Sam et de moi comme de nouveau un couple... je reçois des courriers de femmes hystériques et très en colère !_** soufflai-je essayant de paraitre normal et souriant pour que personne ne se doute du sujet.

- **_T'es sérieux là ? _**

- **_Plus que sérieux, Alex ! Une d'elle est même venue me voir chez moi un soir... Marcus qui patrouillait lui a demandé de partir... mais elle a dit et je cite " Kellan ne peux pas retourner avec cette fille, il est à moi". _**

- **_Tu as porté plainte ? _**

- **_Pour être entrer sur une propriété privée sans accord. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour le moment. _**

- **_Quoi d'autre ? _**demanda-t-il tournant un peu la tête vers moi.

- **_Une lettre de menace... _**soufflai-je tristement. **_Je l'ai donnée à la police et après analyse, il pense que la personne fait partie de mon entourage._**

- **_ Vraiment ? _**s'écria-t-il attirant l'attention sur nous.

Je fis un sourire crispé et ce dernier grimaça. Sans perdre de temps, je fis le type désabusé qui en avait marre et partis rejoindre Taylor.

- **_Allez Kellan ! _**rigola ce dernier entrant directement dans mon jeu. **_Ne te fâche pas. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce t'a fait encore ? _**ricana Rob.

Alex semblait en panne d'inspiration et je décidai de l'aider un peu.

- **_Oh, comme d'habitude, il se moque de ma vie « non » sexuelle. _**

Jackson recracha l'eau qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche et aspergea Taylor le regard noir.

- **_Désolé ! _**crut-il bon de dire penaud.

Un fou rire nous prit et Taylor s'essuya grognon avec sa serviette.

- **_Sam ne t'a toujours pas pardonné ? _**s'étonna Rob.

- **_Je crois que si... mais il en faut plus à cette fille pour m'ouvrir les bras du paradis. _**soupirai-je en repensant à notre moment intime de ce matin et surtout au désir que nous avions ressenti, elle comme moi.

- **_Oh faites Rob... tu fais quoi avec le petit chanteur ? _**

Il eut un large sourire sur les lèvres et releva grandement la tête.

- **_Je suis la vedette de son prochain clip vidéo. _**

- **_Tu fais ça toi maintenant? _**s'étonna Taylor.

- **_C'est pour rendre service à quelqu'un d'important,_** souffla-t-il me regardant du coin de l'œil. **_Je tourne dans son clip et il m'aide en contre partie à sortir mon amie d'une petite crise._**

- **_C'est pour Anna ?_** demandai-je malgré moi.

Rob baissa la tête et je sus ce qu'il faisait réellement.

- **_J'apprécie le geste et Sam l'appréciera encore plus...mais..._**

- **_Je le fait d'abord pour Anna !_** me contra-t-il. **_Je l'aime bien... c'est l'une des rares personnes à avoir voulu garder contact avec moi après l'incident._**

- **_Rob… _**

- **_Arrête Kel'. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois parler de ça. J'assume mes erreurs… et je ferai tout pour retrouver les amis que j'avais… si ça doit prendre dix ans, alors j'attendrai,_** dit-il calmement.

- **_Tu sais Sam apprécie ce que tu fais pour Anna, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle t'en veut toujours,_** continuai-je tout de même. **_Tu l'as trahie et as décidé de choisir Kristen… comprends-la un peu._**

- **_Je sais que j'ai merdé... pas besoin de me le faire remarquer à chaque fois. J'ai choisi Kristen parce qu'à l'époque j'étais perdu… j'aurais dû écouter Sam et vous tous… mais j'avais peur. _**

- **_Et Samantha à peur également de craquer tout simplement,_** nous fit Alex coupant court à la discussion. **_Elle a beau avoir une carapace plus dure que celle d'une tortue, Sam est une femme avec un cœur... et vous deux lui avait fait plus de mal que quiconque. _**

- **_Il n'a pas tort !_** souffla Taylor. **_Sam n'a pas eu la vie facile et un vécu peu commun... au lieu de l'aider, vous l'avez enfoncée... _**

- **_On est à notre procès ou quoi ?_** grogna Rob tendu et sur ses gardes.

- **_Je dis juste qu'elle doit toujours être sur ses gardes et même si elle semble heureuse et confiante, cela ne doit pas forcement être la vérité. _**

- **_C'est psychologue que tu aurais dû faire !_** crachai-je reprenant mon activité.

/

/

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plus ... la suite arrive assez rapidement noramlement... **

**Je vous dit à très bientot et pensez à me laisser vos petites remarques, commentaires constructit ou non d'ailleurs ! **

**Merci encore pour tout... gros bisous sab**

**3**


	49. Chapitre 11 - Ballade à Paris - Emission

**Hey ouiiii**

**je me suis remise a l'écriture de cette histoire !**

**faut jamais perdre espoir ! **

**gros bisous a vous et surtout bonne lecture !**

**sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Ballade à Paris/** **Emission de télévision**

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Il y a deux jours, Kellan était rentré à la maison surexcité. Il avait un rendez-vous pour un casting en France. Evidemment, le savoir si loin de moi, me refroidissais et m'angoissais un peu. Surtout que depuis quelques temps je me sentais enfin de nouveau sereine et que notre vie de couple et de famille était presque redevenue à la normale. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, on failli passer à l'acte mais quelques choses ou quelqu'un nous en empêcher toujours. Ça en devenait même frustrant.

Après discussion, Kellan décida de prendre un autre billet et me proposa de l'accompagner pour un séjour en France de cinq jours. Réticente au début, je déclinais l'offre, mais la famille me conseilla de sauter le pas. J'acceptais alors impatiente maintenant d'y être.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce lundi matin nous arrivons à l'aéroport. Un personnel vient nous prendre en charge une fois le véhicule stationné. Deux jeunes hôtesses ravis de s'occuper pour une fois de personnalités. Du moins de Kellan Lutz et de sa femme.

Vous n'avez que quelques minutes à attendre avant l'embarcation. Souffla la brunette aux cheveux longs. Nous allons nous occuper de vos valises.

- **_Merci !_** Souffla aussitôt Kellan sans relâcher ma main, prise dès la sortie de la voiture.

Il prit place sur un siège dans la salle d'attente qui me semblait être celle réservé au personnel et je fis de même à sa droite. Plusieurs personnes entrée et sortait nous jetant des petits coups d'œil.

- **_Tu stress ?_** quémanda presque moqueur Kellan à mon oreille.

- **_Un peu!_** Mâchouillais-je

- **_On ne risque rien, tu sais..._**

Je ne préférais rien répondre et mon regard dévia vers un couple près de la machine à café. Lui était visiblement pilote et elle hôtesse. Il se regardait presque amoureusement et flirté sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- **_Depuis leurs naissances et depuis... notre semi séparation..._**murmurais-je. **_Je n'ai pas laissé les enfants. _**

- **_Tu oublies les weekends ou tu me les amener._** Me contra-t-il, caressant ma joue du dos de sa main.

- **_Ce n'est pas pareil. _**Rouspétais-je

- **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Ben tu es leur père... j'avais confiance... puis avec tous les informations qu'on trouve sur internet_****_ je me faisais pas vraiment du souci. _**

- **_Mais tu as confiance aussi en ta famille, ma puce ! _**

- **_Oui, mais ça m'empêche pas de stresser... _**bougonnais-je alors qu'il posait déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse.

- **_Nous allons vite revenir ma princesse, mais avant il faut profiter un peu de ta famille et des bonnes âmes... et surtout avoir du temps pour nous deux ! _**

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_je promets qu'à notre retour nous irons faire une sortie avec les enfants. _**

- **_promis ? _**

- **_promis ! _**rigola-t-il m'enlaçant comme il le pu à cause des accoudoirs de nos sièges.

Environs dix à quinze minutes plus tard, les deux hôtesses viennent nous guider vers l'avion en destination de France. On passa facilement les portes d'embarcation et je me rendis compte que nous étions les premiers passagers à entrer dans l'avion direction la première classe. On nous guida jusqu'à nos sièges avec facilité. L'hôtesse récupéra nos vestes et mon sac et les glissa au-dessus de nos têtes.

- **_vous désirez des boisons ?_** chantonna pratiquement celle aux cheveux courts.

- **_un petit alcool pour calmer ma petite femme ne serait pas de refus !_** plaisanta Kellan en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- **_crétin !_** soufflais-je en retour.

- **_apporter nous deux vins blanc nous verrons pour la suite ! _**

Elle s'exécuta sans attendre. Au fil des minutes qui suivirent nous eûmes nos consommations et l'avion se remplit de plus en plus. En première classe nous avions des hommes d'affaire certaine même en réunion, mais également des enfants, adolescents. D'ailleurs beaucoup reconnurent mon cher mari et ce dernier se prêta volontiers à la séance d'autographe.

- **_excuser moi, vous êtes Samantha Delaney l'organisatrice d'évènementiel?_**

- **_oui en effet !_** m'étonnais-je alors que Kellan arrêter prestement ses autographes pour se tourner vers moi.

- **_oh je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. je suis Eric Bourgeois, je travaille depuis deux ans dans une entreprise d'évènementiel sur paris. l'année dernière vous avez envoyé votre coordinatrice en visite !_**

- **_je me souviens en effet, je suis enchanter monsieur Bourgeois._** soufflais-je un peu plus rassurée.

- **_Votre intervention on fait monter nos prestations de pratiquement trente pourcent._**

- **_vraiment ?_** m'enchantais-je.

- **_oui. ma directrice pensé même vous faire revenir cette année._**

- **_oh, malheureusement, nous sommes en surcharge pour le moment. il faudrait prendre contact avec mon assistance qui essaiera de faire de la place dans le planning. _**

- **_oui, je me doute ! j'étais ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Delaney j'espère que paris vous ravira. _**

- **_Lutz._** le repris-je vivement**_. madame Delaney-Lutz ! _**

Son sourire se fana un quart de seconde lorsqu'il se tourna ver mon charmant mari. Ce dernier le regarder avec un peu plus de froideur qu'il n'en fallait.

- **_très bien, je vais donc dire à ma directrice de prendre contact avec votre société. bon séjour en France._** s'empressa-t-il de déclarer regagnant vivement son siège quelques pas devant nous.

- **_il ne manque pas d'air celui-là._**

- **_je l'avoue._** rigolais-je alors qu'il me rapprocher encore plus de lui. **_j'ai lutté pour t'avoir il croie_****_ quoi ce français ?_**

Je préférais ne rien dire et le laisser pester contre ce pauvre homme. Le trajet fut long mais heureusement Kellan nous occupa. Entre les coups de téléphone via le combiné encastre dans le siège avant. On appela en premier lieu les enfants chez Mathéos. Ensuite Kellan voulu régler quelques petits détails avec son manageur et enfin on termina par chez sa mère. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas parlé à sa mère ? À ses frères ? Ethan m'en voulait-il de ne pas être venu à l'anniversaire de ses filles ? Enfin Kellan voulu appeler robert mais je lui pris le combiner des mains et le remis en place.

- **_tu comptes faire ça tout le trajet? _**

Il me regarda surprit quelques secondes mais ce reprit très vite et un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres

- **_ce n'est pas le fait que j'appelle qui te dérange_**. chantonna-t-il. **_c'est de savoir que c'est le grand Robert Pattinson qui te chiffonne !_**

- **_n'importe quoi !_** bougonnais-je vivement

- **_allez Sam va bien falloir lui pardonner un jour non ? _**

- **_non !_** rouspétais-je. **_jamais !_**

- **_princesse tu sais très bien que rob t'aime profondément et qui regrette ce qu'il a fait. _**

Kellan avait sans doute raison. Je le savais au fond de moi, mais j'avais du mal à m'y faire et j'avais de la rancœur à son sujet.

- **_tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là._** marmonnais-je me tournant vers le hublot de l'appareille.

- **_non... mais, je pense savoir ! _**

- **_c'était horrible... et cette petite peste ce n'est pas gêné pour en rajouter une couche! _**

- **_ah bon ? Tu l'as revue ou ensuite ? _**S'étonna-t-il grandement, alors que je me maudissais d'en avoir trop dit.

- **_Rien, laisse tomber._** Murmurais-je évitant tout contact visuel avec lui.

- **_Sam !_** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il posa une main ferme sous mon menton et fit tourner avec douceur mon visage vers lui. Son regard me dissuada de reporter cette conversation à plus tard.

- **_j'ai revu Kristen après l'annonce de Rob. J'étais déçue qu'il la choisie à moi… alors je suis sortie de la salle pour le hall d'entrée._**

- **_Et ?_** dit-il posant son front contre le mien.

Je fermais les yeux pour me donner du courage.

- **_elle m'a suivi jusqu'aux toilettes du hall. Kristen c'est montré très expressif quant à la décision de Rob. Elle avait gagné et ce gêné pas pour me le faire comprendre._**

- **_elle ta toucher ?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_non._** murmurais-je. **_j'ai esquivé le coup. _**

Il ferma les yeux fortement et souffla bruyamment.

- **_tu étais enceinte!_** Réalisa-t-il enfin. **_tu étais enceinte de deux mois de Logan si je ne me trompe pas._**

- **_c'est du passé, mon ange !_** Murmurais-je posant mes lèvres sur le bout de son nez. **_elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine... puis, rob a enfin comprit que c'était qu'une garce manipulatrice._**

- **_je sais..._** bredouilla-t-il avant de m'embrassant tendrement. **_il aurait jamais dû la choisir à toi... je suis désolé ! _**

- **_tout le monde fait des erreurs... _**

- **_j'aurais dû couper les ponts avec lui également,_** réalisa-t-il.

- **_non... vous aviez votre film en jeu... puis, c'est ton meilleur ami._**

- **_ancien meilleur ami !_** bougonna-t-il. **_et toi tu es ma femme... je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour_****_ me supporter, après tout ce que je te fais endurer._**

- **_je ne sais pas non plus !_** souris-je le serrant contre moi.

Durant le reste du trajet jusqu'à Paris, ma tête se nicha l'épaule de mon mari et ne la quitta que pour boire ou embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices. L'avion atterri enfin à l'aéroport de paris.

- **_enfin!_** scanda mon ange, s'étirant grandement alors qu'on laisser toutes les personnes de première classe sortir de l'avion.

- **_monsieur et madame Lutz, nous avons réservé une voiture pour vous. Le chauffeur vous attends_****_ au parking du personnel... je vais vous y conduire._** Débita-t-elle rapidement, tout en sortant nos affaires de dessus nos têtes.

Je mis rapidement ma veste et prit mon sac à main en passant. Kellan passa un bras autour de moi et nous suivîmes une nouvelle hôtesse vers l'extérieur de l'avion et surtout vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Malheureusement tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Une foule de journaliste et de jeune adolescente et adultes surexcitées, nous attendait à l'entrée de l'aéroport.

- **_oups !_** Soufflais-je faisant grogner Kellan.

- **_nous allons devoir prendre un autre chemin_**. S'enquit réactive l'hôtesse.

Elle nous fit alors passée via différent couloir et on arriva finalement à prendre l'ascenseur de service pour nous guider via le sous terrain des employés. Là, une voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait ainsi qu'un homme en costume cravate.

- **_monsieur Lutz, je suis l'un des responsables de l'aéroport, je suis navré du petit regroupement._**

- **_pas de souci, votre hôtesse a su être très réactive_**. l'informa-t-il lui serrant la main.

- **_notre chauffeur vous guidera ou vous le désirez, mais j'ai bien peur que votre hôtel soit également pris d'assaut._**

- **_une fuite ?_** soupirais-je.

- **_en fait, j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner... une adolescente a mis votre emploi du temps de_****_ votre séjour en France sur un blog vous concernant tous les deux._**

**_- vraiment ?_** M'étonnais-je. **_Comment a telle trouvé ça. Même moi, je ne connais pas l'emploi du_****_ temps._** bougonnais-je gravement.

Mon amoureux ferma les yeux fortement et les rouvrit aussitôt.

- **_merci pour votre aide. Nous allons faire le nécessaire pour nous arranger... ce fut un plaisir._** Débita-t-il lui serrant de nouveau la main, avant de me diriger vers les sièges arrière du véhicule.

Une fois installer, Kellan décrocha son téléphone et demanda à son "mettre à tout faire" de nous trouver un nouvel hôtel et de changer les horaires et même nos jours de réservation prévu. Il demanda également de faire attention à un certain blog nous relatant Kellan et moi et de le tenir informer.

- **_par contre, je garde l'heure de mon passage au casting de demain. _**

- **_très bien, je te tiens au courant... encore désolé !_** entendis-je via le haut-parleur.

- **_pas de mal... garde juste un œil sur cette fille._**

- **_jurer !_**

Kellan raccrocha enfin et donna l'ordre au chauffeur de rouler dans la ville pour nous faire visiter de nuit.

- **_tu m'explique ? _**

- **_y a une dingue qui me traque depuis quelques temps. Elle a surement du fouiller les poubelles ou même se connecter au serveur de l'agence de communication pour trouver le planning de mes_****_ rendez-vous._**

- **_depuis combien de temps ?_** M'enquis-je stupéfaite.

- **_depuis que nous avons commencé à nous revoir_**. Grimaça-t-il.

- **_tu ne comptais rien me dire ?_**

- **_si... enfin... non... pas tout de suite du moins._** bredouilla-t-il sous mon regard un peu dur**_. je n'avais pas envie de te faire peur pour rien. _**

- **_et si elle se serait présentée à moi un jour ? Ou si elle aurait été voir les enfants ?_** M'alarmais-je.

- **_c'est pour ça que j'ai engagé Ted et ses gars._** Me révéla-t-i enfin.

- **_ah ! Enfin des réponses à mes questions,_** réalisais-je.

Il posa avec lenteur ses lèvres sur mon front puis se redressa me laissant tout le loisir de voir la capitale française s'activé en pleine nuit. C'était beau. Très beau même.

- **_Vous pouvez passer devant les champs Elisée ?_** Demandais-je enthousiaste

- **_Bien sûr madame_**

- **_Merci._**

Kellan rit sous cape devant mon air d'enfant surexcité et passait plus de temps à regarder mes réactions que de regarder la ville vivre. On fit ainsi le tour de ville ou du moins une bonne partie avant de nous rendre à notre nouvel hôtel. Le Splendid Etoile, un hôtel quatre étoiles très classe de l'extérieur.

- **_monsieur et madame bienvenue au Splendid Etoile_**. Souffla le chasseur après avoir ouvert la porte du véhicule.

- **_Merci !_** Soufflais-je en même temps que mon homme.

Kellan passa un bras autour de ma taille et me guida très rapidement à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'accueil, le personnel nous reconnut immédiatement et nous demanda de nous suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Notre chambre, au quatrième étage avait une vue imprenable sur une bonne moitié de l'arc de triomphe. Nous avions également un balcon et un jacuzzi sur la terrasse très bien caché par différents feuillages.

- **_cela vous convient-ils ?_** Demanda un des employés.

- **_Oui, merci !_** Kellan mis la main à la poche et en sortie un billet. **_Vous prenez l'américain ?_** Quémanda-t-il penaud.

- **_Merci monsieur._** Dit-il simplement attrapant le billet.

- **_Tu crois qu'il aurait dit non ?_** M'amusais-je devant son petit sourire en coin.

- **_Le premier qui me dira non … Je lui donne le double_**. Rit-il m'attirant à lui rapidement.

- **_Que fais-tu ?_** Soupirais-je alors qu'il picorait gentiment mon cou.

- **_Je profite._** Sourit-il contre ma peau. **_Ecoute… pas d'enfant… pas de ménage… pas de repas à préparer… juste toi et moi…_**

Ses mains descendait et remonter le lentement sur ma colonne vertébral. Il me serra plus contre lui, le souffle déjà court.

- **_j'ai l'impression d'être retourné en arrière…_** murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_En arrière ?_** demandais-je relevant les yeux vers lui.

Seigneur pourquoi me sentais-je toujours petite et faible dans ses bras ? Son corps d'athlète me retenait contre lui et ses muscles gonflés me rendaient impuissante.

- **_je me sens… faible et stressé comme lors de notre première fois. Voir pire ! _**

- **_je sais… faut juste réapprendre à être ensemble… de cette façon !_** murmurais-je timidement.

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se recula pour revenir bécoter tendrement mon visage puis mon cou. Ses mains repartir à l'assaut de mon corps et ce dernier trembla et se réchauffa très vite.

- **_Kel'._** Soufflais-je les mains posé sur ses épaules pour éviter de tomber.

- Je **_t'aime, Samantha… je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._**

Il captura mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammer qui se répercuta dans toutes les cellules de mon corps. Puis, Kellan nous fit reculer sans relâcher notre baiser pour nous allonger sur l'immense lit de la suite parisienne.

- **_j'ai toujours voulu te faire l'amour dans cet hôtel._** Murmura-t-il relâchant mes lèvres brulantes.

- **_Je sais…je repense encore à cette chambre 203._**

- **_Nous aurions dû demander le même numéro._** Rit-il tout en enlever mes chaussures puis les siennes.

Il revient vers moi et j'attrapais le bas de son t-shirt pour le faire passer par la tête. Kel' fit de même avec mon haut. Pour mon pantalon, il prit plus de temps. Il commença par embrasser mon ventre et donna une attention toute particulière à mon nombril. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite.

Lorsqu'on se trouva enfin nu, sur le lit encore fait, je pris les choses en main et vint m'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes évitant soigneusement de toucher son sexe en érection. L'homme de ma vie était sur le dos, une main sur ma taille, une autre sur ma fesse.

Je caressais du bout des doigts son torse musclé tout en me mordant les lèvres.

- **_tout va bien ?_** Demanda-t-il lâchant ma fesse pour parcourir mon corps, afin de venir les poser dans mes cheveux.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu es vraiment belle Sam. _**

- **_Je suis normal._** Murmurais-je sachant toujours pas comment ma relation avec Kellan avait pu être possible.

- **_Tu es la femme que j'aime et la mère de mes enfants… tu es loin d'être normal à mes yeux. _**

Je gémis à ses paroles, puis rougis alors qu'il se redressait pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne pour une bataille féroce.

Il me relâcha haletant et se repositionna sous moi. Son pénis gorgé de sang, vint se placer sur mon sexe ce qui me donna de long frisson. Kellan qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux sourit et commença de petit mouvement de hanche. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait allé à cette caresse externe.

Mes mains se balader toujours avec douceur et délicatesse sur son torse, mais munie d'une nouvelle envie je pincer son téton droit ce qui le fit crier de surprise.

- **_non de dieux !_** soupira-t-il alors que son pénis sursauta contre ma toison.

- **_Désolé._** Fis-je passant mon doigt sur son téton.

- **_Le soit pas… c'était juste surprenant comme sensation et venant de toi… encore plus ! _**

Après de longue minutes à explorer calmement le corps l'un de l'autre. Kellan passa anxieux sa main sur mon sexe et vint titiller ma partie intime.

- **_fait moi de nouveau tienne._** Dis-je le souffle court.

- **_Je rêve de ses mots depuis des mois._** Dit-il de la même façon.

Il attrapa alors son sexe et lui fit faire quelques vas et vient puissant qui me laissèrent sans voix. Puis, il me souleva d'un bras autour de ma taille et se positionna à mon entrer. Sans me quitter des yeux, il poussa en moi. Avec une lenteur infinie qui me subjugua totalement. Une fois totalement en moi, il arrêta tout mouvement et se recoucha totalement. Son bras me relâcha et ses deux mains viennent saisir durement mes fesses, me faisant couiner.

- **_oui…_** dit-il les dents serrées. **_C'est trop bon ! _**

Il fit de petit mouvement de hanches qui me transporter déjà dans un autre monde. Ses coups de reins étaient toujours aussi contrôler mais j'avais maintenant besoin de plus.

- **_laisse-moi faire !_** soufflais-je sur ses lèvres me couchant pratiquement sur lui.

- **_Tu es sur ? _**

- **_Kel'… j'en ai besoin… _**

Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses, pour venir se loger derrière mon dos.

- **_je t'aime… _**chuchota-t-il proche de mon oreille alors que je m'activais à bouger sur lui.

Je gémis et accentua mes mouvements. Kel' m'accompagnait en allant à la rencontre de mon corps.

- **_plus vite…_** fis-je alors que mon orgasme se construisait à grand pas.

Il accéléra ses coups de bassin me faisant crier de plaisir.

- **_plus fort ! _**continuais-je me tenant comme je pouvais à ses épaules

Il se recula grandement, allant presque sortir pour revenir avec force. Je criais face à cet assaut et il grogna. Il recommença une seconde fois, puis reprit des vas et vient soutenue et presque brutal. Ses bras entouré autour de moi refusé de se desserrer.

- **_je peux plus Sam…_** dit-il la mâchoire contracté.

- **_Vas-y !_** hurlais-je alors que mon orgasme explosé ne l'ayant pas vu se construire trop prise dans mes sensations.

Kellan donna quelques coups vigoureux et incontrôlable avant que je ne sente le liquide de sa jouissance en moi.

- **_putain…_** marmonna-t-il essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ma tête vint se poser sur son épaule. Impossible pour moi de bouger ou de réagir. On resta ainsi de longues minutes. Moi à jouer avec la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts au niveau de son épaule et de son bras. Lui à caresser inlassablement mon dos, ma hanche et mes fesses.

- **_merci._** Chuchotais-je presque alors que je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir mes yeux.

- **_Merci à toi, mon amour !_** fit-il sans vouloir sortir son pénis de mon corps. **_Plus rien nous séparera Sam… je t'en fais la promesse ! _**

Le lendemain, on fit le tour des magasins parisien. Les fameux magasins des champs Elysée qui me fasciné tant. Ben sûr, je refuser de mettre autant d'argent dans certaine chose comme des vêtements. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon mari, qui fit des pieds et des mains pour une robe de soirée vraiment magnifique, pour laquelle j'avais eu du mal à détourner les yeux. Personne ne nous dérangea. Aucun autographes a signer pour une fois c'était le paradis Paris.

Le soir on dîna en tête à tête au restaurant de la tour Eiffel et ont eu droit à une foule de monde à notre sortie. Fallait pas rêver non plus. Déjà nous avions eu droit à un repos toute la journée. Kellan se prêta volontiers à une séance de dédicace et j'eus même droit à poser avec ses fans et signer également quelques photos de lui ou de nous avec notre petite famille. Ce qui m'avait surpris au début.

Cette nuit-là, Kellan me fit sienne deux fois. Pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Deux jours que nous étions à Paris. Kellan avait rendez-vous pour son casting. Il était d'ailleurs en pleine lecture. Nous étions en route pour l'une des agences de casting les plus connues au monde. Mon téléphone sonna alors que l'ange de ma vie sortait du véhicule qui venait de se garer devant le bâtiment.

- **_Je te rejoins._** Soufflais-je rapidement alors qu'il m'attendait.

- **_Ne traîne pas trop ma puce !_** marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers la femme qui venait à sa rencontre.

Je sortie à mon tour du véhicule le téléphone à l'oreille.

- **_Allo ? _**

- **_Maman ? _**

- **_Oh, ma jolie petite fille… comment tu vas ?_** m'enquis-je rapidement essayant de suivre Kellan et la femme dans les locaux.

- **_Très bien. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Tonton David a dit que tu étais réveillé maintenant. _**

- **_Oui, il a raison. Tout ce passe bien, ma princesse ? _**

- **_Oui, mais je voulais te demander si tonton Aaron et tonton Robert pouvait m'emmener dans le parc d'attraction._**

Mon cœur s'arrêta net.

- **_Tonton Robert ? Robert Pattinson ?_** soufflais-je le souffle court.

Kellan choisit ce moment-là pour revenir vers moi.

- **_Quoi ?_** Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas déranger les quelques acteurs déjà présent qui entre nous n'avaient dieu que pour nous.

- **_Rob et Aaron veulent emmener les enfants aux parcs d'attractions_**. Murmurais-je suivit d'une jolie grimace qui le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

- **_Tu es en France mon amour… laisse les grandes personnes s'occupaient de nos enfants pour encore deux jours. _**

- **_Maman ?_** entendis-je Lou-Anne demandait d'une toute petite voix. **_Tu ne veux pas ?_**

Mon cœur se sera encore plus, alors que Kellan m'attirait contre lui pour un câlin.

- **_Si. Maman demandé juste à papa s'il était d'accord._**

- **_Et papa a dit quoi ?_** s'étrangla-t-il presque.

- **_Il_** **_est d'accord… et moi… aussi ! _**

- **_Ohhhh je vous aime très, très, très fort… bon tonton Aaron vous dit que lui aussi et vous appel demain après le parc… au revoir ! _**

Bip bip bip

- **_Je rêve ou ma fille, ma petite fille vient de me raccrocher au nez après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait ? _**

- **_Euh… entre ta famille et la mienne… Lou-Anne à apprit des plus grands. _**

- **_Je déteste ça !_** grognais-je alors qu'il capturait déjà mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammer.

- **_M'en parle pas… mais là tu vois dans ma tête y a que toi… et ce contrat pour avoir de quoi nourrir ma famille. _**

- **_Je sais… allez champion révise un peu. _**

Il grogna, néanmoins ne se fit pas prier. Il nous fit asseoir sur deux sièges côte à côte, attrapa le cahier de script et commença à lire le passage qu'il voulait réaliser. On attendit pratiquement quarante minutes avant que le tour de l'homme de ma vie arrive.

- **_Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! _**clama-t-il m'embrassant furtivement.

- **_Bonne chance, amour !_** fis-je un large sourire sur le visage.

Je dû attendre environ un quart d'heure. Mon chéri revient tout sourire et sans tarder me guida hors des locaux de l'agence. C'est qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'il m'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

- **_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. _**

- **_Je sais._** Soufflais-je en contrepartie.

Une fois à l'hôtel. Il me fit part de son ressenti. Il était mitigé parce que les producteurs avaient besoin d'une personne qui puisse bouger un peu partout aux États-Unis, mais aussi en Europe. Bien sûr il savait pertinemment que Kellan avait une femme et des enfants, ce qui pouvait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de leurs projets.

- **_Combien durerait le tournage ?_** Demandais-je après notre petite folie sexuelle.

- **_Huit mois. _**

- **_Donc durant huit mois tu risques d'être hors de la maison. _**

- **_Je viendrais pour quelques jours dans le mois, mais sûrement pas plus._** M'expliqua-t-il.

- **_Fait le… c'est ton métier. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour nous. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, mon ange. Mais, c'est sûr que jouait me manque. _**

- **_Alors fait-le. De toute façon, je vais monter une nouvelle agence en Europe, alors je n'aurais pas plus de temps que toi. _**

- **_Et les enfants ?_** réclama-t-il.

- **_Nos deux familles pourront nous aidaient, Kellan. Fait ce que tu dois faire. Puis, c'est pour l'avenir de nos enfants… et ce n'est que huit mois. _**

- **_Je t'aime. _**

- **_Moi, encore plus !_** grognais-je alors qu'il venait d'insérer presque brutalement un doigt dans ma partie intime.

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions prêts à atterrir en territoire Américain. Nous avions passé notre temps à visiter la capitale française et surtout à faire l'amour et retrouver notre complicité. J'avais l'impression d'être retombé dans le passé. A revivre et ressentir les émotions qui m'avaient envahi quand j'avais croisé le regard du séduisant Kellan Lutz dans mon rétroviseur ou quand il était venu m'aidait au magasin de café.

Durant le trajet, Kellan avait appelé son manager. Ce dernier lui avait signalé que le réalisateur avait revu avec les personnes du film sa candidature et qu'il était accepté. Kellan avait eu le poste. Le rôle principal. Il allait être sur les routes durant huit mois à partir du premier du mois, ce qui signifier qu'il nous restait deux semaines.

_Point de vue Rob. _

J'étais venue à l'improviste. Juste pour savoir si les Delaney n'avaient pas besoin de moi ou d'autre chose. Juste pour m'assurer que tout aller bien en l'absence de Sam et Kellan. J'avais trouvé Aaron seul avec Lou-Anne. Sydney était partie chercher Logan chez la mère de Kellan. Ce qui m'avait un peu surpris pour une raison qui m'échapper.

- **_Vous allez faire quoi demain ?_** Manquais-je timidement, alors que Anna entrée dans le salon, sans me saluer.

- **_Rien de spécial. _**

Rien de spécial ? C'était bien son genre ça.

- **_Je vais au parc d'attraction avec Sydney et son nouveau chérie._** Clama Anna allumant la télévision.

Cette information n'était pas pour moi, mais pour son frère qui d'ailleurs hocha la tête vaguement.

- **_Moi-aussi veut !_** clama Lou-Anne surexcité tout à coup.

On tourna tous la tête vers elle, intriguée.

- **_Tu veux quoi ? _**

- **_Allez au parc d'attraction. _**

- **_Tu sais ce que c'est ?_** m'aventurais-je anxieux.

- **_Oui… là ou y a plein de manège. A la télé il le montre. _**

Grand silence. Kellan et sa femme allaient nous tuer c'était sûr !

- **_On a qu'à les emmener._** Proposais-je encore une fois sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- **_Qui ça « on » ?_** renifla Anna.

- **_Aaron, toi et moi. _**

- **_Sydney et son jules aussi !_** lâcha Aaron.

- **_Ouais… on a qu'à tous y aller._**

- **_Parfait Sherlock et pour monsieur super star tu fais comment ?_** râla Anna.

Nouveau grand silence. Ouais. J'allais devoir travailler sur ça.

_Point de vue Samantha. _

C'était incroyable comme j'avais peur. Non, peur n'étais pas le mot. J'étais tétanisée. Je me demander encore pourquoi j'avais accepté de faire ça. Mon entreprise marché très bien et j'avais de quoi lancer un nouveau magasin en Europe. Sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs, que je me trouvais sur le plateau télévisé de Ellen DeGeneres.

J'avais reçu une invitation une le mois dernier et une autre à notre retour de France. Elle me voulait dans son émission coûte que coûte. Je n'avais pas vu l'animatrice avant mon arrivée sur le plateau et la voyant ainsi assise sur son fauteuil avec l'inviter avant moi, me mettait la pression. C'était la minute du net. Un chanteur qui poster régulièrement des nouvelles vidéo de musique. Des « Covers » comme les appeler les internautes.

- **_Arrête de flipper!_** Ricana Kellan pour me détendre.

Il caresser tendrement le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

- **_c'est clair, on dirait que tu vas te faire dessus !_** Renchérit Aaron, avachit contre le mur.

- **_merci du réconfort les mecs._** soufflais-je alors que le slogan de l'émission raisonner dans le studio.

Aaron, Kellan et moi étions derrière une cloison, à l'abri des caméras mais nous avions une vue parfaite sur le plateau.

- **_notre prochaine invitée est une femme qui a su se faire connaitre très rapidement du public par plusieurs façons. je vous prie d'accueillir Samantha Delaney-Lutz ! _**

Le cœur battant plus fort que d'habitude je quittais mon frère et mon mari pour m'élancer sur le plateau. Ellen se leva pour m'accueillir et me serra la main avant que l'on prenne place. Le tout accompagner d'une petite musique et de applaudissement fervent ce qui me surprit un peu.

- **_Samantha ! _**souffla Ellen toute joyeuse. **_si vous saviez depuis combien de temps nous attendions de vous voir assise ici ! _**

- **_oh ! vraiment ? _**Rétorquais-je sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait lutté durement pour m'avoir ici.

- **_bien sûr ! Nous recevons souvent des demandes vous concernant... malheureusement vous savez vous faire rare._**

- **_j'aspire à avoir une certaine vie privée !_**

- **_ça ne doit pas être facile avec une famille comme la vôtre?_** lâcha-t-elle regardant par là ou je venais d'entrer. **_Entre votre mari, votre famille et vos amis...D'ailleurs, je crois savoir qu'un de vos frères et votre mari son là._** se réjouit-elle. **_Kellan ?_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Je me tournais stupéfaire de son audace pour voir Kellan sortir de derrière sa cachète pour saluer la foule. Des cris hystériques s'en suivirent et je mis mes mains sur les oreilles.

- **_ah je comprends pourquoi vous le cacher !_** rigola-t-elle.

Qu'elle peste celle-là. Quand je pense que Kellan me disait qu'elle était gentille et tout le tralala. Mon œil ouais! Heureusement Kellan se replaça derrière le mur faisant un peu moins hurler ses fans.

- **_depuis quelques temps Kellan et vous êtes inséparable ! il vous suit donc de partout ? _**

- **_on évite d'être séparé. cela vaut pour moi mais également pour les enfants ! _**

- **_ah oui... vous en avait deux. une file et un garçon. quel Age ont-ils maintenant ?_**

- **_Lou-Anne à 5 ans et Logan bientôt 2 ans._**

- **_ils ne vous donnent pas trop de fil à retordre ?_** demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- **_pas le moins du monde._** soufflais-je un large sourire sur le visage. **_J'ai deux enfants fabuleux. _**

- **_très bien. alors Samantha vous êtes en plus d'avoir un mari talentueux, une famille tout aussi spectaculaire. votre famille se fait si rare sur les plateaux télévisé... alors vous allez nous dire tout sur vous et sur eux... _**

- **_vous voulez savoir quoi ?_** fis-je un peu surprise.

- **_il est vrai que vous avez six frères et sœurs ? _**

- **_oui ! _**

J'entendis le public réagir stupéfait à cette nouvelle et Ellen attendit.

- **_vous pouvez nous en faire la liste et dans l'autre en vous incluant ?_** S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- **_Ya_** **_d'abord les jumeaux David et Mathéos, moi, Allison, Sydney, Aaron et Anna. _**

- **_votre père a donc eu sept enfants et de mère différentes ?_**

- **_en fait, huit enfants !_** grognais-je. **_et Sydney et Aaron on la même mère. _**

- **_huit enfants ? pourtant vous en avait signalé que sept!_** déclara-t-elle surprise.

- **_nous avons eu connaissance de Mélanie il y a environ 5 ans et j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée !_** soufflais-je le rouge aux joues.

Elle fit une petite moue ridicule qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

- **_votre mari a également une grande famille..._** reprit-elle après quelques instants. **_vous arriveriez à tous les citer ?_** plaisanta-t-elle.

- **_évidemment !_** rigolais-je en retour. **_Il y a Evan, Chad, Stefan, Kellan, Ethan, Connor, Samuel et la seule fille Kathleen. d'ailleurs je les embrasse fort !_**

Je vis sur l'écran Aaron et Kellan est ce dernier lever le pouce en l'air pour dire que tout était correct. Alors que le public crier encore après mon mari.

- **_nous allons bientôt revenir sur votre splendide famille, mais avant expliquer nous votre métier Samantha. _**

- **_je suis la directrice d'une entreprise spécialisé dans l'évènementiel._**

- **_c'est à dire ?_** bredouilla-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme si elle ne savait pas, grognais-je intérieurement.

- **_nous préparons des événements de grande envergure ou réceptions d'un soir, soirées d'entreprise ou réceptions privées. mon équipe et moi-même développons un savoir-faire spécifique et on offre ainsi un accompagnement sur mesure._**

- **_oui on se souvient tous très bien du magnifique mariage de Jackson Rathbone et Ashley Greene. j'avoue avoir été jalouse. _**

- **_un de mes plus beaux moments. _**soufflais-je la gorge nouée en repensant à ce mariage. **_j'étais enceinte et j'ai failli perdre les os dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels Parisiens._** grimaçais-je.

- **_ah oui... ça ne s'oublie pas !_**

- **_non. j'ai cru perdre mon enfant le lendemain du mariage... je ne vous dit pas le savon que j'ai reçu ensuite !_** grimaçais-je.

Ellen grimaça à son tour et le public fut fort ému par mon petit récit

- **_sinon, votre entreprise est l'une des mieux noté dans le monde. pensez-vous que votre relation avec Kellan vous a fait connaître à l'international ?_**

Je pris le temps de réfléchir, me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui dire ce que je pensais de ses fichues questions.

- **_je ne sais pas ! il est vrai que ma relation avec Kellan m'a fait plus ou moins connaître du grand public et à l'international mais je ne peux pas savoir si elle n'aurait pas fonctionné aussi sans tout le tapage des média sur ma vie. j'ai des collaborateurs et des employées fabuleux qui organise chaque jours de grand et de petit événement, que ça soit anniversaire, soirée d'avant mariage et mariage... ils sont très douée et je leurs doit également la notoriété de l'entreprise parce sans cette équipe fabuleuse l'entreprise ne tiendrait pas la route. Et même ma relation avec un homme comme Kellan, n'aurais rien changé à sa réputation. _**

- **_en effet !_** soupira-t-elle retournant à ses fiches. **_j'ai une nouvelle question pour vous, qui concerne votre famille. particulièrement les jumeaux Delaney. _**

Un large sourire fendit mon visage et elle releva un sourcil vers moi.

- **_vous avez l'air content ? _**s'étonna-t-elle à moitié

- **_je suis fière de chaque membre de ma famille, madame... et je le serais toujours ! les jumeaux ont réussi à faire le travail qu'il désirait malgré les difficultés de départ. je suis fière d'eux ainsi que du reste de notre famille. _**

- **_oui, leur série marche dans tout le pays et va certainement mettre un pied en Europe... cela doit être fabuleux pour eux._**

- **_ils sont euphoriques._** rigolais-je. **_des fois je les compare souvent à des enfants de dix ans. Peut-être pour ça que ma fille les adorent autant._** soupirais-je faussement dépité.

- **_ils sont donc comme sur l'écran?_** rit-elle.

- **_malheureusement !_** grimaçais-je faisant rire tout le monde.

Les questions s'enchaînèrent passant de ma vie professionnel à celle de mon entourage. Après la publicité obligatoire, Kellan allait venir me rejoindre sur demande de l'animatrice et du directeur de l'émission. Il avait longtemps refusé mais avait fini par capituler. Les cris hystériques envahir une nouvelle fois le plateau alors que l'homme que j'aimais s'avancer vers nous. Un siège à ma droite vint se faire installer et un autre à ma gauche. Kellan salua le public suivit d'Ellen, puis fini par poser ses lèvres tentatrices sur les miennes. Les filles hystériques hurlèrent alors à la mort, le faisant rire plus qu'autre choses.

- **_Kellan nous sommes ravis de vous revoir._** soupira Ellen sans le quitter des yeux.

- **_moi, aussi... Il y avait longtemps._**

- **_vous savez vous faire rare également._**

- **_on essaie de garder un minimum le contrôle de nos vie._** souffla-t-il attrapant ma main pour la caresser tendrement.

- **_en tout cas votre couple fait plaisir à voir. nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous et de savoir que votre histoire d'amour est toujours d'actualité._**

On ne répondit rien, mais nous avions tous deux un regard joueur et un sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

- **_alors, Kellan comment se passe votre carrière ?_**

- **_très bien. j'ai de nombreux projets en cours._** Dit-il simplement.

- **_comme ?_**

- **_secret défense, Ellen._** rigola-t-il alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux.

Mon dieu, il se fait draguer par l'animatrice devant moi, trop fort !

L'animatrice et Kellan parlèrent quelques instants supplémentaire, puis elle finit par le laisser tranquille.

- **_Kellan merci infiniment d'être venue avec Samantha._**

- **_il ne pouvait être autrement._** glissa-t-il tendrement. **_je suis malheureux loin d'elle._**

- **_ohhhhhhh_**

Voilà, en un quart de seconde, il avait réussi à mettre notre amour sur un piédestal et à faire émouvoir tout le monde... bon jeu d'acteur. Kellan m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais avec plus de pression. Je roulais des yeux après son départ alors que l'animatrice le suivait des yeux.

- **_Bon..._** souffla-t-elle littéralement en chaleur. **_Nous avons ce soir en plus de Samantha Delaney-Lutz, Kellan Lutz...Une star planétaire qui vous fera plaisir ! _**

- **_Ah bon ?_** M'étonnais-je souriant tout de même.

- **_Mesdames votre vampire favori, le grand, le talentueux et le sexy Robert Pattinson !_**

Mon sang se mit à chauffer davantage dans mon corps et je posais un sourire sur mes lèvres en voyant entrer Rob sur le plateau à l'opposer d'où Kellan était sorti. Il était un petit peu intimité. Il fit la bise à Ellen et fit de même avec moi. Quand il prit place sur son siège tout près de moi, il saisit ma main dans la mienne et la serra. Cela me donna un peu plus de courage face à cette journaliste qui visiblement ne m'aimait pas pour une raison que j'ignorais encore.

- **_Hey Rob… je suis ravie de vous revoir. Vous allez bien ? _**

- **_Oui très bien merci ! _**

Les filles du public qui n'avaient visiblement pas arrêté de crier hurlèrent des trucs incompréhensibles et l'animatrice fit de même.

- **_C'est le cri du corbeau ?_** Demanda Rob arquant un sourcil dans ma direction.

- **_Tes fans pas les miennes !_** souris-je.

- **_On m'a dit que t'es parent avait fait le déplacement pour venir aujourd'hui... et aussi que tu regardais l'émissions dans la loge depuis le début... _**

- **_oui._** rigola-t-il.

- **_c'est vrai également que tu as été impressionné par la danse de tes parents faite dans le public ?_**

- **_Oh oui…_** rigola-t-il portant sa main libre à ses cheveux. **_Ils étaient vraiment à fond. _**

Ses parents ? Ici ? Jamais ses parents ne venaient le voir à New-York ! Je fronçais les sourcils et il arrêta aussitôt son geste sous le regard surprit d'Ellen Degeneres.

- **_En fait, je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu mon père danser._** Continua Robert moqueur.

- **_Il_** **_vient de se passer quoi là ?_** demanda Ellen nous pointant du doigt.

Je tournais la tête vers Rob timidement.

- **_Elle n'aime pas quand je fais ce geste._** Grimaça-t-il replaçant sa main valide dans ses cheveux. **_En fait, c'est un tic que j'ai depuis des années et Sam fait son possible pour me le retirer. _**

- **_Oh ! une question en passant… depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ? _**

- **_Très longtemps._** Sourit tendrement Rob embrassant la paume de ma main. **_Kellan nous la présenter très vite et a rapidement fait partie du groupe Twilight. Ensuite, nous sommes rapidement devenus de très bon ami…_**

- **_Rob est également le parrain de ma fille !_** rappelais-je également.

- **_Oui… je suis d'ailleurs très heureux d'être le parrain de cette magnifique perle. _**

- **_Vous parliez de Twilight à cette époque vous aviez des cheveux que tout le monde voulait toucher et s'arracher… ou sont-ils passé ?_** s'étrangla-t-elle se levant pour toucher ses nouveaux cheveux courts.

- **_J'ai tout coupé y a quelques jours._** Soupira-t-il. **_Pour mon nouveau film._**

- **_J'espère que cela en vaut le coup._** Continua-t-elle.

- **_Mon entourage aime bien ce changement._** Décréta-t-il touchant ses cheveux encore et encore.

- **_Vous aimez Samantha ? _**

- **_Oui. Je crois que cela le rend plus… crédible et plus sympathique._**

- **_Oh…_** rigola Rob. **_Je n'étais pas sympa avant ? _**

- **_Si… mais, là beaucoup plus._** Dis-je avec un large sourire.

- **_Alors, Rob._** Nous coupât Ellen. **_La_** **_question que beaucoup de monde se pose c'est êtes-vous célibataire ? _**

Rob me lança un petit regard en coin puis hocha la tête négativement. Ben merde alors ! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ?

- **_Oh … il n'est plus célibataire._** Fit-elle dans une moue tristounette, alors qu'une partie du public crier, siffler et bouder.

- **_Non. Depuis quelques temps déjà je suis en couple avec une personne géniale. _**

- **_Oh… mais qui est-ce ?_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle littéralement.

- **_En fait, personne ne le sait encore et … j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi pour le moment. _**

- **_Vos parents le savent ?_** Continua-t-elle à le harceler le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Et vos meilleurs amis ? _**

- **_Non. Personne ne la vue… pas même Sam._** Continua-t-il se tournant vers moi. **_Surprise !_** sourit-il. Faisant rire tout le monde et me faisant lever les yeux en l'air.

- **_Qu'en pensez-vous Sam ?_** demanda Ellen se tournant encore plus vers moi.

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Voilà des mois que je ne voyais pas Rob toute seule et voilà qu'elle me demander ce que je pensais de sa relation avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas.

- **_Je_** **_ne sais pas !_** Commençais-je timidement. **_Rob c'est prendre les bonnes décisions sur sa vie. S'il pense que c'est la bonne personne, alors je lui fais confiance. De toute façon lui seul peut décider de la personne qui devra aimer et qui partagera sa vie. _**

- **_Merci !_** murmura-t-il serrant encore ma main.

- **_Juste dite nous dans quoi elle travail ? C'est une actrice ? Une chanteuse ?_**

- **_Une inconnue._** Trancha-t-il. **_Une personne hors de mon milieu qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur plusieurs choses. Vous savez en voyant Kellan et Sam je me disais au début que c'était beau mais que vu qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Lui était un acteur qui démarrer sa carrier et qui avait de plus en plus de succès. Sam était quant à elle une personne normale et je les envier… _**

- **_Ou voulez-vous en venir ?_**

- **_Je dis juste que j'ai longtemps pensé que tomber amoureux ou être en couple avec une personne comme moi...de mon milieu, était plus facile à vivre. parce qu'elle comprendrait ma vie et ce que je devais faire. Mais j'avais tort. C'est pourquoi j'ai longtemps était en couple avec des personnes qui me correspondait pas forcément… _**

- **_Vous parlez d'une personne en particulier ?_**

- **_Peut-être._** Soupira-t-il. **_Mais vous n'aurez pas de nom_**. Rit-il devant sa petite moue. **_Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai trouvé une personne hors de mon milieu et que je suis très heureux… et cette fois je compte écouter mon entourage et ma famille. Les gens que j'aime on essayer à une époque de m'ouvrir les yeux mais j'étais trop renfermer et apeurer. Aujourd'hui je ne referais pas la même erreur. J'ai trop perdu !_**

Le public et Ellen étaient émus, je l'étais également. Rob m'avait touché, parce qu'enfin il admettait ses erreurs et surtout comprenait que la vie n'était pas toujours faite de paillettes et de gloire.

Après cela, Rob nous parla de son nouveau film et on lui fit faire un petit jeu très drôle avec des filles, femmes du public. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire qui me mit autant mal à l'aise que lui.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour ce weekend ! _**

**_a bientôt pour la suite_**

**_sab_**


	50. Chapitre 12 - La Valse des sentiments

**Bonjour et bon samedi ! **

**j'espère que tout le monde va bien. **

**voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre pour cette histoire. **

**alors voici pour vous ! **

**en espérant me faire pardonné... **

**ah oui... désolé par avance pour les fautes et les conjugaisons. **

**bisous à vous et bonne lecture tout de même ! **

**Sab**

* * *

**12. ****La Valse des sentiments.**

_Point de vue Samantha. _

La vie n'était pas toujours simple. Je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. J'étais sur la tombe de mon père. J'avais apporté des fleurs. Changer les anciennes. Je lui avais parlé comme s'il était encore vivant. Puis, j'avais rejoint Marcus à la voiture. Toby lui s'occupait aujourd'hui des enfants. Enfin, il restait en planque dans sa voiture à surveiller les allées et venue de l'école. Quel boulot, pestais-je tout en le remerciant de l'avoir choisi.

- **_à votre entreprise ?_** Quémanda Marcus simplement remettant le moteur.

- **_S'il te plaît. _**

Marcus était vraiment d'une agréable compagnie. Il ne parlait pas souvent, mais les peu de fois où nous avions dialogué j'avais grandement apprécié. Je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui, pourtant j'avais une confiance absolue. Il me déposa devant les portes de l'entreprise avant de chercher une place pour se garer. A mon arrivée, Lindsay m'accueillis les bras ouvert.

- **_Avoue que tu as du boulot par-dessus la tête et c'est pour ça que tu es si heureuse de me voir ?_** Rigolais-je devant sa petite moue de coupable. **_Aller montre-moi tout ça. _**

On s'installa dans le bureau pour trios longues heures interminables. J'avais passé mon temps à trier les mails, prendre les appels, recontacter les clientes, les fournisseurs pour que tous les mariages, fêtes et autre événements de ce mois soit enfin bouclé.

- **_Je crois qu'on va devoir faire quelques choses._** Bredouillais-je devant la pile de demande sur mon bureau.

- **_Je sais. J'avoue avoir passé de bras. _**

Je la regardais quelques secondes réfléchissant à toute allure.

- **_je crois que je dois revoir mes priorités._** Soupirais-je attrapant le téléphone. **_Envie de pizza ou de chinois ? _**

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres « pizza ». Totalement prévisible cette femme. Si elle pouvait manger que des pizzas ça serait parfait pour elle. Je passais commande avant de prendre mes affaires. Marcus attendait déjà droit dans ses chaussures militaires ma venue. Il essayait comme il pouvait d'ignorer le regard langoureux que lui administrer Théodora mon employée commerciale. Marc lui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Marcus ouvrit la porte et me guida simplement vers l'école de Lou-Anne et Logan. Après mure décision, nous avions décidé avec Kellan de le remettre à la crèche. Kellan. Oh... mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Comme il me manquait. Voilà deux mois qu'il avait débuté le tournage de son nouveau film. Plus que six mois à tenir, soupirais-je mentalement faisant signe à Toby qui sortait de son véhicule.

- **_bonne matinée ?_** Réclamais-je dans un grand sourire.

- **_RAS._** S'amusa-t-il à chantonner.

On poussa tous les trois la porte de l'établissement. Certaines mamans nous dévisagèrent encore grandement. Pourtant, c'était ainsi depuis quelques temps. Rien à faire.

- **_Maman ! _**S'écria surexcitées Lou-Anne se jetant sur mes jambes et ma taille.

- **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_J'ai faim. _**Grogna-t-elle me faisant rire ainsi que Toby.

- **_Le contraire m'aurait étonnée._** Scandais-je saluant d'un mouvement de tête sa maitresse.

Toby tendit la main vers Lou-Anne qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper. Je les entendis discuter d'une oreille alors que j'allais dans le couloir avec Marcus. La porte de la crèche était fermé comme souvent. Marcus entra le premier.

- **_Bonjour Marcus, _**entendis-je dire une voix d'homme.

Je passais ma tête à l'intérieur et resta bouche bée.

- **_qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? _**M'étranglais-je.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi Samantha._** Scanda Samuel, le plus jeune frère Lutz.

J'allais jusqu'à eux sous le regard de la responsable. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- **_Tu n'as pas cours ? _**

- **_Non. J'avais envie de voir ce petit monstre alors... je suis venue._** Termina-t-il.

Quelques choses n'allaient pas. Pourtant, je ne fis aucun commentaire.

- **_Tu manges avec nous à midi ? _**Proposais-je lui laissant volontiers Logan dans les bras.

Il analysa la situation quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Lou-Anne était encore plus euphorique à la vue de son oncle. C'est ainsi que je récupérais Logan sous les regards moqueur des deux gardes.

On mangea tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Marc et Théodora étaient de la partie. Un grand moment convivial qui avait lieu pratiquement tous les jours. Une heure plus tard, Toby ramener Lou-Anne à l'école tandis que Marcus, mes employés et moi gardions un œil sur Logan. Le petit monstre savait parfaitement marcher. Ce qui était assez compliqué à gérer. Mais garce au ciel, Marcus était compétent et très réactif. Avant de laisser partir Samuel, j'avais réussi à l'emmener dans mon bureau. Je pris soin de refermer la porte, alors qu'il analysait la pièce.

- **_Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire ?_** Risquais-je délicatement.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

- **_Ce n'est pas évident, Sam. _**Marmonna-t-il tristement.

- **_Je ne vais pas te juger Samuel. Tu le sais très bien. Ce qui se dit dans ce bureau, reste dans ce bureau. Ça toujours marché comme ça. Tu peux demander confirmation à ma famille comme à la tienne. _**

Il sourit tendrement avant d'incliner la tête

- **_Tu pourrais faire psychologue. _**Ricana-t-il.

- **_Je sais. Entre ta famille et la mienne, je serais riche en ce moment. _**

- **_Comme si tu manquais d'argent._** Dit-il levant les yeux en l'air.

Je lui tirais la langue tout en me dirigeant vers ma machine à café personnel.

- **_Tu en veux ? _**

- **_Soyons fou !_** S'amusa-t-il.

J'étais en train de mettre la touche final sur le café, soit de la crème chantilly quand le frère de mon mari prit la parole.

- **_J'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille._**

Sa voix était base, il semblait réfléchir et peser chaque mot.

- **_elle donne des cours de dessin dans le même organisme que moi. La première fois que je l'ai croisé, j'ai vraiment senti de l'attirance pour elle._**

Je posais une tasse devant lui et porta la mienne à ma bouche.

- **_pendant une période, j'ai cherchais à la revoir, mais sans succès. Elle avait dû inverser ses heures ou avoir des congés... bref, y a deux jours, je l'ai pourtant revue. _**

Il fronça les sourcils à se souvenir.

- **_Elle semblait adorable. Vraiment. J'ai décidé de forcer la chance et je l'ai attendu le soir. Elle fut surprise au début, mais très vite elle s'est détendue. Je l'ai invité à boire un verre. Elle a accepté. _**

- **_Bonne nouvelle non ?_** Fis-je doucement.

- **_C'est ce que je pensais aussi._** Grogna-t-il. **_J'avais omis de donner mon nom et quand elle me la demander j'ai vu ses yeux pétiller et son visage s'illuminer. _**

Pas bon, fis-je mentalement.

- **_tu sais de quoi nous avons parlé ensuite ? _**Me questionna-t-il tourmenter.

Je le savais.

- **_Kellan ? _**Proposais-je posant ma main sur la sienne.

- **_Dans le mille. _**

- **_Je suis vraiment désolé. _**

Samuel sera ma main dans la sienne, m'offrant un pâle sourire.

- **_toutes les filles avec qui j'ai été, ce sont toute comporter de la même façon. Toutes voulaient être avec le petit frère du grand et fantastique Kellan Lutz._**

On resta silencieux quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et quoi dire pour lui remonter le morale. Puis, un petit rire me prit.

- **_quoi ?_** Dit-il surprit.

- **_Je connais quelqu'un qui est fou de toi. Et pas parce que tu portes le nom Lutz. _**

Il écarquilla grand les yeux.

- **_qui ? _**S'étonna-t-il sur le qui-vive.

Je lui administrer un clin d'œil avant de me lever en chantonnant.

- **_Samantha ! _**Rouspéta-t-il.

Je ris de plus belle.

- **_tu n'as rien contre les femmes un peu plus vieille, Samuel? _**Risquais-je finalement.

- **_De combien d'année ? _**S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Plus jeune que moi, banane. _**

Il me fit un grand sourire.

- **_tu vas me donner un indice ou ne rien dire du tout ?_** Réclama-t-il par la suite.

- **_Je vais encore y réfléchir. _**

- **_Samantha !_** S'écria-t-il alors que j'ouvrais de nouveau la porte.

Logan poussa un hurlement de joie et vint aussitôt jusqu'à moi. Je le pris dans mes bras quand il fut à ma hauteur, puis fit signe à Samuel de me suivre. Marcus arqua un sourcil. Je lui tirais la langue et fit un clin d'œil à Samuel intriguer.

- **_Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ?_**

- **_D'accord. _**Souffla-t-il après avoir embrassé Logan sur le front et moi sur la joue. E**_ncore merci pour tout Sam. _**

- **_Avec plaisir. _**

Je m'approchais doucement de lui pour murmurer très bas quelques mots.

- **_Elle se trouve dans cette pièce._**

Il arqua un sourcil avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

- **_Non. Tu es sérieuse là ?_**

- **_Croix de bois, croix de fer !_** Chantonnai-je théâtralement.

Samuel resta silencieux un petit moment avant de me ré-embrasser sur la joue.

- **_Allez à demain Sam._**

Il sera la main de Marcus, me lança un clin d'œil et poussa la porte de l'entreprise. Juste avant de sortir il chantonna un grand «A bientôt Théodora » qui s'empourpra.

J'avais vu juste. Je soupçonnais mon employé d'avoir le béguin pour le frère de mon mari depuis un certain temps. Elle avait tous justes vingt-huit ans. Soit un peu plus âgé que Samuel. Mais est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance de nos jours ? Théodora était une femme qui aimait charmer les hommes. Certes. Cependant, je la voyais faire tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Samuel c'était différent. Son regard était différent. Je connaissais bien Théodora. Malgré ses airs de femme forte se cachait un cœur fragile qui n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour. Ou du moins pas beaucoup.

- **_Je crois que j'ai trouvé. _**Murmurais-je plus à moi-même avant de le répéter plus fort pour Lindsay.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un couple de jeune femme, visiblement un peu stressé d'entrée ici.

- **_je m'en occupe._** Glapie rapidement Théodora.

- **_Euh... vous êtes Samantha Delaney-Lutz ?_** Questionna l'une d'elle.

- **_En effet. Que puis-je pour vous ? _**

Je la vis doucement attraper son sac et l'ouvrir. Marcus était tendu et sur ses gardes. Moi aussi pour le coup. Elle en ressortie un prospectus qu'elle me tendit aussitôt.

- **_Nous organisons cette année une des plus grandes fêtes jamais excitée. Nous souhaiterions avoir quelques idées, évidemment nous vous payerons._**

Je lui fis un pâle sourire et me tourna vers Marc.

- **_Tu t'en charge, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire avec Lindsay ?_**

- **_Bien sûr ! _**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec une grimace.

- **_en fait, nous voulions que ce soit vous !_**

- **_Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un dossier supplémentaire. _**Dis-je dans un sourire compatissant.**_ Je vous assure que Marc est qualifié pour vous aider. _**

J'administrais un clin d'œil à ce dernier avant de m'éclipser dans mon bureau, Logan toujours dans les bras.

- **_ça fait deux fois qu'elles viennent._** M'informa Lindsay reprenant sa place.

Je soulevais les épaules indifférentes en posant Logan à terre. Il retourna aussitôt dans la pièce principale. Marcus le récupéra sans rien ajouter.

- **_bon retournons à nos moutons. Je crois que nos priorités actuellement sont ses dossiers. Vraie ?_**

- **_Vraie ! _**Scanda grandement Lindsay.

- **_Alors, je pense que le plus judicieux actuellement et de se concentrer sur l'évolution de la société ici. _**

- **_Donc... _**

Lindsay fit la moue ce qui me fit rire.

- **_Désolé, ma belle plus d'entreprise en Europe._**

Elle bouda aussitôt.

- **_tu comptes faire quoi alors ?_**

- **_Trouver un nouveau local. Plus grand. _**

Elle me regarda sceptique.

- **_engager deux ou quatre nouvelles personnes._**

Cette fois, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

- s**_érieusement ?_**

- **_Oui. Sérieusement. Il est temps de réagir un peu. Regarde ses dossiers en attente plus ceux qui sont dans la boite mail. Je ne te parle même pas de ceux qui arrivent physiquement jusqu'à nous. _**

Elle grimaça avant de secouer la tête

- **_d'accord. Tu as raison. Ahhh... je suis quand même un peu déçu de ne pas m'installer en Europe. _**

Je lui jetais mon stylo, alors qu'elle rigolait ou du moins se moquer gentiment de moi.

_Point de vue Mathéos. _

Nous avions décidé de prendre un avocat pour toutes les démarches administratives pour ne pas se tromper et faire stopper ou annuler la procédure d'adoption. Nous n'avions pas le moins du monde envie de faire tout rater et attendre plus de deux ans pour déposer un nouveau dossier. C'était assez long et pénible comme ça. On remit tous les documents dont l'avocat avait besoin pour construire un dossier solide.

- **_Vous avez choisi d'adopter un enfant ici ou à l'étranger ? _**

- **_A l'étranger._** Fit toute souriante Christy. **_Nous avons un faible pour les enfants typés._** continua-t-elle sous mon regard amoureux.

- **_Qu'elles pays principalement ? _**

- **_Thaïlande ou Chine !_**

- **_D'accord, je vais me renseigner sur les différents points pour l'adoption pour ses deux pays… mais vous allez devoir faire un choix sur un seul des deux._** Dit-il gentiment. **_Un seul dossier peut être déposé. _**

- **_D'accord, nous vous appellerons pour vous donner la réponse avant la fin de la semaine. _**

- **_Merci à vous, monsieur Delaney. en tout cas, votre dossier à l'air très bien et complet. Par contre, vous êtes au courant qu'une enquête risque d'être ouverte et que vous allez devoir parler plusieurs fois avec un psychologue ? _**

- **_Oui… nous nous sommes assez bien renseigner... ne vous en fait pas ! _**répondis-je prenant la main de ma femme. **_Nous sommes prêts à tout pour avoir cette enfant._**

- **_Je n'en doute pas. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour dans deux semaines. _**

- **_Merci, à bientôt._** termina Christy ce levant déjà de son siège.

Une fois sortie de chez l'avocat, on décida de nous détendre un peu au spa. Ce soir, nous allions en parler avec ma famille et demain nous avions rendez-vous à la clinique pour la première étape pour essayer d'avoir un enfant grâce à la science et la médecine. Je n'étais pas très confiant, alors que Christy totalement.

- **_Tu crois que ton frère le vie bien ?_** S'enquit-elle timidement, alors qu'on entrer dans la piscine à bulle et chauffer.

- **_David ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Difficile à dire._** Lui répondis-je lentement. **_Ce n'est pas héréditaire, je ne pense pas qu'il est du souci à se faire. _**

- **_Oui, je sais… mais c'est ton frère jumeau. _**

- **_David et le reste de la famille sont triste pour nous, mais je pense qu'ils nous aiderons dans nos choix ! Qu'elle qu'il soit. _**

- **_Je ne doute pas de ta famille, Mathéos. Je les aime tu les sais. _**

- **_Et je t'aime encore plus pour ça. _**Lui glissais-je avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour.

_Point de vue Anna. _

Ce matin personne pour me déposer au lycée. Je devais prendre le bus. Ce soir, j'allais avoir ma première heure de conduite. J'allais grâce à Sam et Kellan pouvoir faire mes heures pour le permis accompagné. Je me dirigeais d'un pas traînant vers l'arrêt d'autobus, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. J'étais à deux pas de l'arrêt, lorsqu'une voiture passa près de moi et me coupa la route. J'allais incendier le chauffard de malheur quand la porte arrière s'ouvrit. Une petite tête blonde en sortie.

- **_Tu me permets de te déposer quelque part ?_** Questionna-t-il d'une voix... enchanteresse.

Impossible de parler. Je secouais la tête positivement avant d'entrer dans le véhicule près de lui. Une fois la portière fermée, le chauffeur reprit sa route. Cody Simpson attrapa un de mes écouteurs et le porta à ses oreilles. Putain, j'allais vénérer cet objet. J'allais même le mettre sous verre pour ne pas le perdre ou l'abimer.

Il reconnut très vite la chanson. Il se mit à fredonner simplement.

- **_Tu aimes Timberlake ? _**Sourit-il grandement après un court instant.

- **_Justin est un super artiste. J'ai hâte d'entendre son nouvel album vu les deux fabuleux titres qu'il vient de sortir. _**

Cody secoua la tête et reprit son écoute.

- **_qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cody ?_** Demandais-je sans pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Il me fit un sourire adorable avant de me rendre mes écouteurs.

- **_Tu es bien entourer Anna. _**Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Oui_**. Soupirais-je sans pouvoir détourner le regard de ses yeux, splendide.

- **_Robert et moi travaillions sur un nouveau projet. C'était une sorte de surprise. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Pour toi, je suppose. _**Sourit-il davantage. J**_'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson cette semaine. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'enthousiasmais-je grandement. Pour ton prochain album.

- **_Un bonus en réalité. Rob m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. _**

Que répondre à ça ?

- **_Il te considère comme sa petite sœur, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris._**

- **_Et je l'aime comme un frère. Il n'y a rien d'ambiguë entre nous. _**

Il me fit un pâle sourire.

- **_Il m'a parlé de... ta situation._**

Je me suis aussitôt mordu l'intérieur de la joue. Putain, Rob. Je détournais les yeux mal à l'aise et surtout honteuse.

- **_Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? _**Demanda-t-il sans jugement semble-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules lentement.

- **_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit en réalité._**

- **_Robert m'a expliqué que ton ex copain te rendait la vie impossible !_** Reprit-il calmement.

- **_C'est pire que ça. _**Bredouillais-je les yeux emplit d'eau. A**_ndrew est... un petit con qui pense que tout est acquis. Les filles également. _**

- **_Et il te veut de nouveau ? _**

Je secouais doucement la tête avant de revenir vers son visage.

- **_j'espère que mon mensonge honteux ne t'a pas causé de problème. Si c'est le cas, je vais publier un démenti sur le champ et..._**

Cody attrapa ma main et la serra doucement.

- **_En réalité, tu m'as aidé._** Me coupa-t-il.

- **_Aidé ?_** M'aventurais-je plissant les yeux.

- **_Ma nouvelle chanson. C'est cette situation qui me la inspirer. _**

J'en restais coite. Je me raclais la gorge avant de reprendre.

- **_Donc... tu ne m'en veux pas ?_**

- **_Non. _**Rigola-t-il caressa le dos de ma main de son pouce.**_ Absolument pas. _**

Le véhicule s'arrêta finalement devant mon lycée.

- **_j'ai de bon informateur._** S'amusa-t-il devant ma petite mine surprise.

- **_Ouais... Patty ne sait pas tenir sa langue !_** Grognais-je le faisant vraiment rire pour le coup.

Je posais la main sur la poignée et me tourna vers lui à nouveau.

- **_Merci pour la balade._**

- **_Avec plaisir. _**

- **_Et encore désolé de t'avoir entrainé dans mes histoires d'ado. _**

- **_Je suis un ado._** Sourit-il tirant la langue.

- **_Un ado superstar._** Contrais-je le voyant lever les yeux en l'air.

J'ouvris la portière, lui fis un signe de la main et claqua la portière. Certaines têtes étaient tournées vers la voiture. Il est vrai qu'une Mercedes noir, vitre tintée ne passait pas inaperçu dans le coin. J'avançais doucement vers l'entrée quand je repérais Andrew sur ma droite. Il avait le regard noir, mauvais.

- **_Anna ?_**

Je sursautais et me retournais vers la Mercedes. Cody était sorti. Les bras reposaient sur le toit de la voiture la moitié de son corps à moitié caché par la voiture.

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Ne prévoit rien ce soir... je m'occupe de notre soirée. _**

Il ajouta le tout par un clin d'œil, tapa sur le toit de la voiture et retourna à l'intérieur. Une seconde plus tard, le véhicule roulait. C'est un immense sourire sur les lèvres que j'entrais dans l'établissement, effectuant mentalement un bras d'honneur en direction d'Andrew. Oh... réalisai-je prenant place à ma place. Je venais de discuter avec Cody Simpson ? Dans sa voiture ? Nous avions parlé ? Oh et le plus important, j'allais le revoir ce soir.

Ah... j'allais devoir remercier Robert pour le reste de ma vie j'en étais certaine.

_Point de vue Samantha. _

Je me réveillais doucement. Kellan était face à moi, le regard rivé sur son nouveau script. Je l'avais rejoint ce matin en Angleterre. Nous étions à quatre mois de tournage. La moitié. Cette situation était pénible pour tout le monde. Surtout pour moi.

- **_Tu t'en sors ? _**Miaulais-je presque en m'étirant grandement dans le lit.

J'avais pris un vol de nuit et j'étais exténuer. J'avais essayé de suivre Kellan toute la journée mais à seize je m'étais effondré de sommeil. Heureusement nous étions rentrées à l'hôtel.

- **_Oui. _**Soupira-t-il relevant la tête**_. Bien dormi, mon ange ?_**

- **_Oui… j'ai fait de beau rêve. _**Dis-je avant de me mordre furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

Kellan arqua un sourcil avant de sourire et de se lever. Il marcha lentement vers moi et sauta sur le lit pour se positionner au-dessus de moi.

- **_Quoi ?_** Murmurais-je alors qu'il bécotait mes lèvres.

- **_Tu rougie ?_** S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Si. _**

- **_Non. _**

- **_Si, mon ange !_** Rigola-t-il faisant trembler le lit.

- **Non. J'ai juste rêvé de nos enfants ?**

- **Oh !** S'exclama-t-il. **Logan et Lou-Anne ?**

- **Oui, tu en a d'autre peut-être ? **Fis-je timidement.

- **Et ?** Continua-t-il sans relever le pic.

- **Je ne sais pas… nous étions heureux. **

Kellan ne dit mot et vint naturellement poser sa tête sur mon ventre. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et retient ma respiration après avoir lâché une bombe.

- **_J'étais enceinte ! _**

- **_Quoi ? _**murmura-t-il resserrant ma taille.

- **_Dans mon rêve, nous étions dans une sorte de parc et j'étais enceinte._**

Kellan resta immobile un long, très long moment. J'eus cru un moment qu'il c'était endormi sur moi, sauf que quand son téléphone sonna il le récupéra dans une de ses poches et le porta naturellement à son oreille.

- **_Allô ? _**

- **_…_**

- **_Non, j'étais en train d'apprendre mon texte._**

- **_…_**

- **_Dans une demi-heure, au bar de l'hôtel. A plus ! _**

Kellan raccrocha et se releva me laissant vide et le ventre froid.

- **_Ian (Somerhalder) et Nina (Dobrev) sont aussi en Angleterre pour la promotion de la nouvelle saison de Vampire Diaries… tu peux être prête dans une demie heure ?_**

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. _**Soufflais-je un peu froidement.

Il ne dit mot et me laissa me relever pour sortir du lit. Quand je passais devant lui il m'arrêta par le poignet et releva la tête les yeux légèrement humide.

- **_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux de t'avoir fait autant souffrir._**

- **_Kel'…_**

- **_Non. Attend. Laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie._**

Le visage bas, il n'osait même plus relever la tête vers moi.

- **_je… j'ai eu mal de te voir évoluer sans moi et vis versa. Mes enfants, ma famille… tout me manquer ! J'ai..._** il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Logan bébé… et je m'en veux terriblement. Je veux profiter de ma famille Sam. Pas l'agrandir. C'est trop tôt… je suis désolé !

- **_Je comprends._** Bredouillais-je très mal à l'aise.

- **_Je t'aime et je veux ton bonheur… mais je veux juste te retrouver ainsi que les enfants._**

- **_D'accord._** Marmonnais-je le souffle court

Il se leva sans quitter ma main de la sienne et vint m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Ce baiser était tellement étrange pour moi. J'avais l'impression que mon monde venait une fois de plus de tomber. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien dit ? Pourquoi avais-je si peur de lui dire ?

Peut-être parce que j'allais le perdre, alors que je venais tout juste de le retrouver ! Parce que j'avais vécu l'enfer en éduquant toute seule Logan, mais j'étais prête à le refaire… parce que donner la vie était la chose la plus belle au monde et que j'avais conçu cette enfant avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Avec mon mari… mais pour combien de temps ? Parce que j'étais presque sûr que Kellan allait refaire ses valises et partir après mon annonce.

Je pris une rapide douche « froide ». Je revêtis une robe noir très simple s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux et rejoignis sans me maquiller ou autre, Kellan dans le salon. Il avait opté pour pantalon classe, une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut. Il discutait au téléphone.

J'attrapais l'ordinateur pour lire mes mails assis sur le lit. Après avoir lu deux messages pour des devis d'entreprises j'abandonnais. Heureusement, Kellan raccrocha au même moment.

- **_Prête ?_**

- **_Oui._** Fis-je sans grand enthousiasme.

Même s'il s'en aperçu, il préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille une fois à ma hauteur et nous fit sortir de la suite de l'hôtel sans rien rajouter.

Comme convenue ont trouva Ian et Nina en pleine discutions à une des tables du bar. Les deux individus ce levèrent pour nous accueillir tout sourire.

- **_Ah on rencontre enfin madame Lutz ! _**S'émerveilla réellement Ian, me prenant par surprise en m'attirant dans ses bras pour un câlin surprise.

- **_Euh... bonjour ! _**Risquais-je.

- **_Allez pas de cérémonie entre nous._** Rétorqua-t-il m'embrassant sur les deux joues avant de me relâcher. **_Tu peux m'appeler Ian ou alors l'emmerdeur comme tout le monde _**! Termina-t-il un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

- **_Ou alors je peux t'appeler Damon-i. _**Lui fis-je remarquer devant sa bouche grande ouverte.

- **_Tu connais le surnom que les fans m'ont donné ?_** S'étrangla-t-il. **_Ben mince alors... t'es fabuleuse toi ! _**

- **_Je sais, je sais... et voici donc Nina Dobrev dit également Ni._**

- **_Exact et tu es Sam._** Fit-elle m'embrassant à son tour sur les deux joues. **_Ravie de faire ta connaissance. _**

- **_Moi de même. _**

Kellan qui était resté bien silencieux tira la chaise pour que je prenne place puis serra la main d'Ian et fit la bise à son tour à Nina.

- **_Que veux-tu boire ? _**Réclama-t-il par la suite.

- **_Un cocktail de fruit. _**Fis-je un grand sourire sur le visage pour ne pas paraître stupide.

- **_Un cocktail de fruit ?_** Enchaîna Ian. **_Sans alcool ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu donnes encore le sein à Logan ?_** S'aventura Nina timidement.

- **_Non_**.**_ J'ai juste envie de boire quelques choses de frais et sans avoir la tête qui tourne à la sortie._** Rigolais-je.

Personne ne me contredit. Pas même Kellan qui visiblement trouvé ça suspect et pour cause. Après avoir donné naissances deux fois, il savait pertinemment que les fruits étaient mon pécher mignon durant la grossesse. Hors, je n'avais pas arrêté d'en boire depuis nos retrouvailles sur le sol Anglais.

Kellan me regarda avec insistance durant tout le repas. Je me surpris à apprécier la compagnie du jeune couple. Je décidais aussi de parler de la série avec eu d'une parce que j'aimais la regarder, et d'autre part pour donner des nouvelles à Anna, qui ne raté aucun épisode. Nous arrivions au dessert. J'avais choisi, une coupe de glace caramel, café et chocolat. Le tout agrémenté de crème chatouillis de petit bonbon et de barre chocolaté.

- **_Ils ne rigolent pas avec la gourmandise ici._** S'amusa Ian, m'administrant un clin d'œil peu discret.

Nina regarda sa part de gâteau alléger, puis ma coupe de glace à plusieurs reprises avant de grimacer. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant d'avancer ma coupe vers elle.

- **_Non... je dois faire attention à mon alimentation._** Sourit-elle en retour.

Je soulevais les épaules alors que la serveuse revenait vers nous.

- **_Tout ce passe bien ?_** Murmura-t-elle.

- **_Parfaitement. Merci ! _**Déclara Kellan me couvant du regard.

- **_Très bien. Madame Lutz, le directeur souhaite savoir s'il est possible de reculer le rendez-vous de demain d'une heure environ ? _**

- **_Évidement. Mon avion n'est qu'en soirée. Je suis disponible dans la matinée. _**

- **_Je lui en fais part. Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée. _**

- **_Merci ! _**Souris-je grandement avant d'attaquer ma coupe de glace gigantesque.

- **_Ah... en fait, tu complote avec le directeur... c'est pour ça que tu as droit à la totale._** S'amusa Ian.

- **_Aucun favoritisme ! _**M'amusais-je sous le regard fier de mon mari.**_ J'ai demandé un rendez-vous avec le directeur pour mon travail. Je suis presque tombé amoureuse de cet hôtel et je souhaite l'inclure dans ma prochaine destination de mariage. _**

- **_En Angleterre ?_** S'étonna Nina. **_Oh ! Tu vas créer une entreprise en Europe ? _**Sourit-elle grandement.

J' hochais vivement la tête ne voulant pas la contredir, alors qu'elle avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Puis, Kellan fit quelques choses qui me cloua sur place. Il posa tendrement sa main sur mon ventre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de tourner son visage vers moi.

- **_Tu aimes ?_**

- **_Oui._** Chuchotais-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il voulait parler de sa main sur mon corps ou de ce que je mangeais. En tout cas, je n'avais aucune envie de lui demander des détails.

La fin du repas, fut douce et reposante. Je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué. Heureusement, la soirée se termina assez tôt.

- **_Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance_**, souffla Nina. **_Enfin officiellement. _**Trancha-t-elle alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

- **_Elle ne doit pas se souvenir … faut l'excusé ! _**Chuchota tristement Kellan.

- **_Oh... oui, je suis désolé ! _**

D'accord, je ne comprenais rien. Visiblement, Ian non plus.

- **_En fait, j'étais présente à l'anniversaire de Lou-Anne. _**Expliqua-t-elle finalement.

Une grimace me prit tandis que Kellan me rapprochait de lui pour m'enlacer.

- **_Oui... je me rappelle vaguement de cette journée._** Fis-je tristement. **_Le jour des cinq ans de ma fille, mon père a trouvé la mort._** Expliquais-je les yeux emplit d'eau, à Ian.

- **_Vraiment désolé. _**Murmura-t-il.

Je lui fis un pâle sourire avant que le couple nous souhaite une bonne nuit et de quitter notre hôtel pour rejoindre le leur à quelques pas d'ici.

Kellan nous guida d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Un couple de personne âgé ainsi que deux femmes entrèrent en même temps que nous.

- **_Quel étage_**, fit l'une d'elle à l'attention de Kellan.

- **_Cinquième, s'il vous plaît ! _**Dit-il rapidement.

Kellan entoura mes épaules de son bras et me fit reposer contre lui tendrement. Les deux femmes n'arrêter pas de jeter des petits coups d'œil en coin vers nous, ce qui m'énervais considérablement.

Le téléphone de Kellan se fit entendre ce qui nous fit tous sursauter.

- **_Désolé ! _**Souffla-t-il, avant de décrocher. A**_llô ?_**

- **_… _**

- **_Salut David... quoi de neuf ? _**

- **_… _**

- **_Non, elle ne dort pas encore... _**

- **_… _**

- **_ouais pas de souci. A plus tard, mec ! _**

Kellan me donna le téléphone alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêter au deuxième étage. Le couple sortit.

- **_Un problème avec les enfants ? _**M'aventurais-je sous le rire de Kellan.

- **_Mais non... je voulais jute avoir de tes nouvelles. _**

- **_Pourquoi avoir appelé Kellan alors ?_** Repris-je n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

- **_J'avais peur que tu sois déjà dans les bras des anges ! _**

Je levais les yeux en l'air aussitôt.

- **_sinon, mes enfants vont bien ?_** Quémandais-je.

- **_Oui... tout le monde en prend bien soin. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. _**

- **_Merci. _**Chuchotais-je.

Puis, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à notre étage. Kellan me tira par le bras, tandis que les deux femmes nous suivaient. Je continuais à parler avec mon frère jusqu'à notre porte.

- **_Bon je te dérange pas plus. Demain soir je viendrais te récupérer à l'aéroport._**

- **_Merci David. A demain, bisous. _**

Kellan nous fit entrer dans la chambre. Je filais aussi sec dans la salle de bain prenant bien soin de fermer – à clés - la porte. Je ne sais combien de temps, je restais ainsi. Assise sur le rebord de la luxueuse baignoire. La tête entre les mains, j'attends. Je réfléchis. Et la peur ne disparaît pas. Au contraire. Elle grandit. Un coup à la porte. Je sursaute sans pouvoir rien contrôler. J'ai pleuré. Je m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- **_Encore quelques minutes. _**Marmonnais-je, ouvrant le robinet d'eau pour me laver le visage.

Ça ne sert à rien. J'ai les yeux rouges. J'attrape ma trousse de voyage et sort le flacon de vitamine que m'a prescrite mon médecin particulier. J'avale deux comprimées. Je sors finalement de la salle de bain. Kellan est là. Immobile. Il est assis sur une des chaises longues situées sur le balcon. Il regarde la ville et peut-être un peu aussi les étoiles. J'attrape mon écharpe et le rejoint. Il tourne le visage vers moi. Ses yeux sont humides. Mes larmes reviennent de plus belles.

- **_J'ai merdé encore !_** Souffle-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

- **_ma réaction ? Mes commentaires ? _**

Je détourne le regard, ne supportant pas le voir ainsi. Je le vois tendre la main vers moi. Je l'attrape du bout des doigts. Une fois que je suis assez proche, Kellan pose son regard sur mon ventre. Tout mon corps se crispe.

- **_Tu es à combien de semaine ?_**

- **_Huit. _**Chuchotais-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Tu as vu un médecin ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tout est sous contrôle ?_**

- **_Je crois bien que oui. _**

Kellan relâcha ma main et posa la sienne sur mon ventre légèrement rebondi. Kellan resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il finit tout de même par m'attirer plus près jusqu'à m'inviter sur sa chaise longue. Je m'installer devant lui entre ses jambes. Il entoura sans attendre mon corps de ses bras musclé et solide.

- **_comment tu as deviné ? _**M'aventurais-je doucement.

Il posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de prendre la parole.

- **_les boisons ton trahit durant le repas._**

Je levais malgré moi les yeux en l'air.

- **_Je me suis souvenu de notre discussion et j'ai pris l'initiative de poser ma main sur ton ventre. J'ai senti le changement._**

- **_C'était tout aussi une surprise pour moi Kellan. J'aurais voulu attendre et en parler avec toi... mais ce qui arrive... arrive ! Nous n'y pouvons rien. _**

- **_Je sais. _**

Le silence reprit possession des lieux. Mes yeux vagabondaient entre la ville illuminée et le ciel parcourus de constellation.

- **_pardonne-moi mon discours de ce soir, mon amour._**

Je lui serais doucement les mains sur mon ventre sans rien ajouté.

- **_Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait de la peine. _**Rajouta-t-il.

- **_Le principal c'est que tu désires cette enfant. _**Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Je le veux, Sam. C'est mon enfant. Notre enfant._** Clama-t-il grandement.

- **_Je te demande de ne pas fuir, Kel'. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. _**

Il me sera plus fort contre son torse, m'embrassant sur dans le cou ou sur la joue.

- **_Nous sommes une famille. Cette enfant est le symbole de notre amour. Je l'aime déjà. Comme j'aime sa mère, son frère et sa sœur._**

Je souris grandement tout en me laissant bercer. Ah... j'allais encore avoir un enfant. Kellan serait là pour m'aider cette fois. Une seconde chance, pour une seconde vie.


	51. Chapitre 13 - 2 soeurs 2 histoires

**_Bonsoir à vous ! j'espère que votre week c'est bien passé ! _**

**_voici un chapitre. il y avais longtemps je l'admet... _**

**_j'espère que cela va vous plaire. _**

**_bonne lecture ! _**

**_sab_**

**_*/*_**

* * *

**_13. 2 Soeurs et 2 histoires. _**

_Point de vue Samantha._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? Lindsay me laissa analyser la couverture encore quelques minutes. Elle attendait patiemment ma réaction. Qui arriva comme un boulet de canon.

- **_Je vais les réduire en miettes et en faire de la chair à pâté !_**

- **_Et je t'accompagnerais._** Souffla-t-elle.

En couverture du magazine People, une photo de moi, de Marcus et de Logan. Marcus avait une main derrière mon dos, nous allions visiblement traverser une route. J'avais une main posé sur mon ventre, de l'autre tenant Logan. Sûrement durant notre trajet entre l'école de Lou-Anne et le travail.

En titre de magasine : _« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacial pour Samantha. »_

En somme, le magasine me faisait passé pour une femme infidèle. Une femme qui trompe son mari. Que Marcus était sûrement le père de l'enfant que je portais. Je vis rouge aussitôt. Je retournais dans tous les sens le magasine et trouva enfin le numéro d'appel. Marcus était dehors à marcher comme un lion en cage écoutant son téléphone. Visiblement, quelqu'un était en train de rouspéter. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

J'attrapais mon téléphone de bureau, composa le numéro et fit signe à Lindsay de fermer la porte. Après trois tonalités une petite voix féminine se fit entendre.

- **_Le standard, People Maxi Magazine, bonjour. _**

- **_Bonjour, je suis Samantha Delaney-Lutz. Je souhaite parler à votre directeur. _**

Un silence s'en suivit.

- **_ Il est indisponible madame. Veuillez lui envoyer un mail ou le recontacter ultérieurement._**

- **_ Indisponible ? Dite lui que je veux lui parler sur le champ. _**Dis-je avec plus de force et de conviction.

- **_ Je ne peux pas vous mettre en relation pour un petit problème concernant les articles. Envoyer votre plainte par mail madame._**

- **_Un petit problème ? _**Rigolais-je. **_Votre magasine me fait passer pour une femme infidèle devant la terre entière. _**Grognais-je furieuse. **_La prochaine fois que mon mari ou moi prenant contact avec vous ça sera avec un avocat pour vous insigne devant les tribunaux. _**

Ma voix avait claqué durement dans l'air tandis que Marcus entrer doucement dans la pièce. Je baisais aussitôt les yeux face à son regard.

- **_Maintenant, dite a votre directeur que la femme qui fait la une de son magasine est prête à négocier avec lui. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! _**

- **_Ne quittait pas ! _**

Je roulais des yeux.

- **_ Elle vient de me mettre en attente… j'ai droit à du Rihanna. _**

Lindsay leva les yeux en l'air, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je restais en attente, mais cela fut long. Finalement, le directeur prit mon appel.

- **_Madame Delaney Lutz ? _**

**_- Pour vous servir ! _**Grognais-je de très mauvaise humeur.

- **_Je viens de raccrocher avec votre mari. _**Dit-il se raclant la gorge.

Je tiquais aussitôt. Ah mon homme, soupirais-je de bien-être.

- **_Qu'avez-vous convenu ensemble ?_**

- **_Un démenti via internet et une couverture demain. _**

**_- Très bien. Je vais en discuter avec mon mari. Par contre, vous allez devoir gérer un autre problème monsieur. _**

**_- Du genre ?_** S'enquit-il sur ses gardes.

- **_L'homme qui est en couverture. Il a une famille. Vous avez certainement porté atteinte à son équilibre._**

Marcus inclina simplement la tête vers moi, pour me remercier.

- **_Très bien. Nous envisagerons un dédommagement financier également. J'envoie tous les documents et le contrat à voter avocat._**

**_- Merci infiniment. _**Clamais-je raccrochant déjà.

Je fis part de la décision à Marcus et Lindsay, puis mon portable sonna. Kellan.

- **_ Hey, mon héros ! _**

**_- Ah j'arrive trop tard. _**Ricana-t-il à moitié.

- **_Ouais… mais, je te félicite de ta performance avec le directeur. _**

Il ricana puis m'expliqua en détail le processus. Visiblement, ce n'était pas à son coup d'essais. Le directeur c'était mis à dos ses deux derniers mois la moitié d'Hollywood et du show-business.

- **_ On se voit quand ?_** Demandais-je avant de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

- **_ Je devrais pouvoir prendre quelques jours bientôt. _**

**_- Bientôt ? _**

**_- D'ici deux semaines. _**

**_- D'accord._** Bougonnais-je. J**_e t'aime Kel'. _**

**_- Je t'aime aussi Sam._**

_Point de vue Anna. _

En sortant du lycée, je m'attendais à trouver Cody. Hors, personne. J'ai attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Il ne viendrait pas. Évidemment, les bus étaient déjà partie. Ne restait plus que quelques personnes certainement peu désireuse de rentrer chez eux.

- **_ Je te dépose quel part ? _**

Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Il était là. Cody ne m'avait pas oublié.

- **_Excuse-moi du retard. J'ai eu un imprévu et je n'avais pas ton numéro._** Dit-il assez bas.

Des murmures prirent place près de nous. Des filles commencèrent à sortir leur téléphone pour le prendre en photo et pour envoyer des messages sur les réseaux sociaux. Je fis la grimace, alors qu'il me souriait gentiment.

- **_Tu devrais partir maintenant avant qu'une foule de personne n'arrive. _**Murmurais-je.

- **_Je vais partir. _**Clama-t-il simplement. **_Mais, pas sans toi. _**

Cody tendis la main vers moi, paume en l'air. Dans l'attende. Voyant mon manque de réaction, il inclina la tête sur le côté ce qui me fit un effet étrange. Toute ma vie, j'ai rêvé de voir le regard d'un homme posé ainsi sur moi.

- **_ Anna ? _**

Avec une lenteur presque démesuré, je m'avançais jusqu'à lui et au dernier moment fit glisser ma main dans la sienne. Je sentis la tension disparaître à moitié de son corps ce qui me fit sourire malgré moi. Il me guida vers une voiture stationné sur le parking. Beaucoup plus passe partout que celle de ce matin. Il m'invita à prendre place à l'arrière avant de m'y rejoindre. Le chauffeur démarra quelques secondes plus tard.

- **_Nous allons où ?_** Risquais-je prenant bien le soin de regarder à travers la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber sur son regard.

- **_Surprise ! _**Scanda-t-il.

Cette fois impossible de rester neutre. Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il avait revêtis des lunettes de soleil. Oh, le tricheur, pestais-je mentalement. J'arquais un sourcil, le faisant grandement sourire. Mon téléphone sonna coupant notre échange. Je le sortis de ma poche arrière de pantalon. Ma sœur, Allison.

- **_Bonjour._** Souris-je grandement.

- **_Hey, Anna-Banana. Comment tu vas ? _**

**_- Très bien et toi ? _**

- **_ Pareille. Je viens un peu aux nouvelles. Pas trop dur avec Sam et Kellan ? _**

- **_Non. Ils sont cool avec moi. C'est un peu compliqué depuis que Kellan est partie en tournage, mais on gère. _**Lui expliquais-je, sous l'attention particulière de Cody.

- **_ Et les autres ? _**

**_- Ils vont bien. _**

- **_Anna, je veux des détails et des potins là. _**grogna-t-elle me faisant rire malgré moi.

- **_Des potins et des ragots sur ta propre famille Allison ? Sérieusement ?_**

- **_Oui. Il n'y a que toi qui veux bien me dire vraiment ce qui se passe_**. Souffla-t-elle.

Je soufflais un petit coup et regarda Cody qui avait retiré ses lunettes. Il semblait amusé par la situation.

- **_D'accord, d'accord… mais, si on me questionne je nierais tout… O.K.?_**

**_- Ok. _**

- **_Très bien, alors les jumeaux sont à fond dans la série. Tu devrais les appeler à l'occasion. Sinon, Aaron va avoir un nouveau contrat. Il ne veut pas encore nous dire pour quelle équipe. Sydney est toujours avec son copain e-book industrie. _**

Allison rigola à gorge déployé, me faisant rire aussi.

- **_ E-book industrie ? _**Répéta-t-elle. **_Mon dieu, je t'adore Anna. _**

- **_Ouais… il sait que je l'appel comme ça donc bon… ah et sinon Rob et Sam sont presque réconcilier ! _**

- **_Ah… en voilà une bonne nouvelle. Et comment vont ma nièce et mon neveu ?_**

- **_Logan marche pratiquement. Il grandit très vite. Dans l'ensemble c'est un ange._** **_Quant à ta nièce, une vraie chipie qui joue très bien de sa petite moue que tu lui as apprise. _**

Allison ricana et cette fois, Cody aussi. Je levais les yeux en l'air, souriant.

- **_En plus elle a réussi à amadouer Tobia et Marcus ! Un exploit._**

**_- Qui est-ce ?_** Risqua Allison surprise.

- **_ Oh… euh… Marcus s'occupe de la sécurité de Samantha et de la maison en général. Tobias lui est en charge principalement de Logan et de Lou-Anne. _**

- **_Attend… pourquoi des gars de la sécurité ?_** reprit-elle sur le qui-vive.

Je me mordis la lèvre et me tapa le front avec la paume de ma main. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cody la récupérer et entremêler nos doigts ensemble. Un long frison me parcouru le corps.

- **_Anna ? _**Reprit ma sœur.

- **_Ecoute, Sam m'avait demandé de ne rien te dire. _**

**_- Elle ne sera rien. _**

- **_ Tu vas forcément faire une gaffe un jour ou l'autre._** Rouspétais-je.

- **_Anna, parle ! _**Cria-t-elle pratiquement.

Samantha et Kellan comme le reste de la famille, ne voulait pas inquiéter Nathanaël et Allison. Ils étaient à l'étranger. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiétait pour nous. Surtout que Kellan avait pris les dispositifs pour la sécurité de tous.

- **_Pour faire court, Kellan a une dingue aux trousses. _**Soufflais-je doucement.

Un silence prit place. Au téléphone, comme dans la voiture. Effectivement, nous venions de nous garer et j'en avais les yeux grands ouverts. Sur la devanture bleu ciel, un dauphin avec écrit sur la devanture : _Aquarium Marine Science Centre._

- **_D'accord. Donc une folle en a après Kel' ? _**

**_- Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on a des hommes de la sécurité aux fesses depuis quelques temps._**

**_- Tu en a un ? _**

**_- Pas toujours. _**Soufflais-je. **_Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin de sécurité entre nous. Je suis au lycée Allison._** Lui rappelais-je.

- **_ Ouais… des fois ça ferais pas de mal à ton ex de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi, Anna. _**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour Andrew. Je pense qu'il ne va plus beaucoup m'embêter maintenant._**

Allison resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- **_Allison, je vais devoir te laisser. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de t'entendre. Tu me manque beaucoup._** Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- **_Tu me manque beaucoup aussi d'ailleurs si tu veux venir en vacance tu es toujours la bienvenue._**

**_- Des vacances en Espagne ? Je vais y réfléchir. _**Rigolais-je l'entrainant avec moi. **_Bisous à bientôt. _**

- **_Bisous Anna-Banana. _**

- **_Je t'aime Alli._** Murmurais-je avant de raccrocher.

Cody rejeta une mèche de mes cheveux dernière mon oreille, ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort.

- **_Ma grande sœur._** Dis-je doucement. **_Elle vit avec son mari et ses enfants en Espagne. _**

Il secoua la tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris.

- **_ Tu t'entends bien avec elle, visiblement. _**

**_- Oui. En réalité, je m'entends bien avec toute ma famille. _**

- **_ Tu as combien de frère et sœur ? _**

- Trois frères. Deux sœurs et une demi-sœur.

Il en resta bouche bée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Le mieux était de lui montrer. Sur mon portable, j'avais une photo de nous tous réunis avant le décès de mon père. Même Allison et sa famille y était. Je la montrais à Cody et attendis quelques secondes.

- **_C'est ma famille. Mes frères, mes sœurs, beau-frère, belle-sœur, nièce, neveux…_** **_copains, copines… tout le monde y est. _**Murmurais-je finalement. **_Même mon père. _**

- **_Je pense que tu as beaucoup de chose à m'apprendre, mais nous allons aussi profité de ce moment pour rendre visite à ce centre ! _**Sourit-il en me rendant le téléphone. **_Prête ? _**

Pour toute réponse, j'ouvris ma portière, glissant sagement mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean.

*/*

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions toujours dans le centre aquatique. Nous avions parlé longuement lui et moi durant tout ce temps. Il connaissait l'essentiel de ma vie. J'avais étrangement beaucoup de facilité à lui révéler certaine chose. Ce qui m'inquiétait légèrement au fond de moi. Cody et moi avions revêtis une tenue de plonger et j'avais un peu d'appréhension.

- **_ Tu vas totalement adorée !_** M'informa Cody entra déjà dans l'eau du bassin.

Une sorte de grande piscine.

- **_ Je te fais confiance._** Rétorquais-je doucement.

On s'immergea dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Le responsable nous expliqua ce qui allait suivre.

- **_ Surtout ne pas avoir peur. Ils ne vous feront aucun mal. _**

Puis, il fit signe d'ouvrir une trappe. L'eau monta encore un peu. J'en avais jusqu'à la poitrine maintenant. Cody m'analysait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Puis, on les vis arriver. L'un derrière l'autre. Deux dauphins. Juste splendide.

- **_ ils sont magnifique, _**soufflais-je totalement sous le charme.

Suivant les explications du responsable on arriva à interagir avec les deux dauphins. Un frère et une sœur. Et même à effectuer quelques sauts vraiment éblouissant. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir pris plusieurs photos on se changea et je retrouvais Cody dans le magasin du centre à la sortie.

- **_Regarde ça ! _**Souffla-t-il lorsque je le rejoignis.

Il me montra un porte clé en forme de dauphin, les même qu'on avait touché.

- **_Très jolie. Mais, je crois que je préfère ça ! _**Souris-je lui montrant la peluche de la tortue qu'on avait admirée durant de longue minute.

Cody me fit un grand sourire, puis je continuais à flâner dans le magasin. Cinq minutes plus tard, trois filles étaient autour de lui. Elles parlaient discuter comme s'ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. J'en profitais pour remercier à ma manière Cody. J'attrapais le porte-clés qu'il m'avait montré et alla à la caisse pour l'acheter. Je demandais aussi du papier cadeau et la caissière très serviable me l'emballa. Il arriva juste, quand je le glissais dans ma poche arrière. Il arqua un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire heureusement.

- **_ Prête à y aller ? _**

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux trois filles derrières lui qui le manger du regard.

- ** Oui.** Chuchotais-je me dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Dehors le soleil avait disparu pratiquement. Le chauffeur de la voiture de Cody démarra une fois qu'on fut à l'intérieur.

- **_Ta famille va s'inquiéter si je te kidnappe encore un peu ? _**Réclama-t-il doucement.

- **_ J'ai prévenu que j'étais avec toi. _**Dis-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_ Vraiment ? _**

**_- Oui. Sinon, nous aurions eu les forces spéciales à nos trousses déjà._** Rigolais-je à moitié.

Cody pali aussitôt.

- **_ ouais ta famille ne plaisante pas on dirait. _**Risqua-t-il.

- **_Nous avons tous vécu des choses plus ou moins différents, mais aussi identique._** **_On prend soin des uns des autres. Des fois peut-être trop, je te l'accorde. _**

- **_Et si… _**

Cody s'arrêta en pleine phrase et porta son regard sur l'extérieur.

- **_ où on va ?_** Demandais-je pour ne pas le braquer plus.

Je le vis sourire un peu et revenir sur moi.

- **_la plage ! _**

**_- la plage ?_** Rigolais-je.

Il secoua la tête vivement me faisant rire.

- **_Ah oui… chanteur et surfeur._** Dis-je roulant des yeux.

- **_Non… surfeur et chanteur._** Reprit-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Dix minutes plus tard et quelques blagues envoyées on arriva à destination. Nous marchions sur le sable tiède quand l'envie de sentir le sable sous mes pieds me poussa à retirer mes chaussures. Je vis aussitôt Cody faire de même rapidement. Il attrapa ses chaussures et se mit courir pour rejoindre l'eau. Je jetais mes chaussures sur le sable pour ne pas les mouiller et le rejoignis. L'eau n'était pas vraiment fraiche. C'était agréable. On resta un petit moment à regarder l'horizon avec le bruit des vagues, mais aussi du groupe de mec regroupé à quelques mètres de nous.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas été si reposé ?

- **_quand mon… père était encore présent… il adorait nous emmener à la plage ! _**

**_- ici ?_** Questionna-t-il doucement.

- **_ Un peu plus loin. Près des roches. _**Rétorquais-je.

Le silence revient. C'était plus que reposant. Ah… demain j'avais le lycée encore, pestais-je mentalement.

- **_ Cody ? _**

**_- Hum !_** Souffla-t-il tournant son visage d'ange vers moi.

- **_ Merci. Merci infiniment pour cette soirée. _**

**_- Un réel plaisir. Je t'avoue que j'ai passé une très belle soirée aussi. _**

Je le regardais un peu sceptique tout ce même. Cody attrapa ma main, la serra et la porta à ses lèvres. Comme dans l'ancien temps. Ce qui me fit rouler des yeux et lui sourire deux fois plus.

Sans m'y attendre, il me rapprocha encore plus de lui et je me retrouvais bloqué contre son torse. Il enroula avec naturel un bras autour de ma taille et une autre me bloqua la nuque.

- **_ Dit moi d'arrêter ?_** Dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Jamais de la vie, criais-je mentalement. Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes après qu'il est pris un temps de réflexion. Mon dieu, le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Et je n'avais que seize ans.

_Point de vue Samantha_

J'étais en train de parler avec Lindsay, quand je vis Marcus ouvrir la porte. Tobias et Kellan passèrent la porte un grand sourire sur le visage. J'entendis Logan pousser un hurlement et courir vers son père sans peur de tomber.

- **_ Hey, mon bonhomme. Tu as encore grandit toi dit donc._**

Il l'attrapa et le posa normalement sur sa hanche. Logan le serra contre lui et joua comme à son habitude avec ses cheveux. Je délaissais aussitôt Lindsay pour accueillir moi aussi mon homme.

Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit mes lèvres étaient soudés aux siennes. Le baiser était doux et langoureux pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- **_ vive les hormones. _**Scanda joueuse ma collaboratrice.

- **_Ouais… désolé… bonjour tout le monde._** Ricana Kellan, se séparant à contre cœur de moi.

- **_ Tu es la plus tôt non ? _**

**_- Un peu !_** Sourit-il.**_ J'ai eu droit à partir plus tôt que prévu… heureuse ?_**

**_- Très ! _**Roucoulais-je.

Marcus se racla la gorge et Kellan grimaça.

- **_ D'accord, d'accord… on peut aller dans ton bureau ma puce ? _**

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions dans mon bureau avec une tasse à café chacun. Marcus, Kellan et Tobias m'avaient révéler une lourde affaire. J'en restée d'ailleurs pantoise.

- **_Si je comprends bien, c'est deux étudiantes qui nous pourrissent la vie ?_** M'étranglais-je littéralement.

- **_ J'en ai bien peur._**

**_- Attend… _**fis-je me levant et marchant comme une dingue dans le bureau. **_Je croyais que c'était une personne qui te connaissait ? Une personne proche de toi ? _**

Kellan risqua un regard vers Marcus.

- **_ En fait,_** commença doucement ce dernier, **_une des deux coupables est proche de ta famille. _**

Je fronçais considérablement les sourcils.

- **_d'accord, les gars on arrête ce jeu… je veux des noms là._** Rouspétais-je.

Personne ne dit mot.

- **_Vous êtes au courant que je suis enceinte et que le stress et la colère peut nuire à l'enfant ? _**

Kellan ferma les yeux très forts avant de les rouvrir.

- **_Très bien. _**Soupira-t-il finalement. **_Elles sont toutes les deux étudiantes en classe supérieur. Elle sorte de ton ancien lycée. L'une d'elle était en classe avec Aaron. _**

**_- Et ? _**

- **_Elles sont complètement fanatiques de Twiligth. _**

Je fronçais les sourcils. Twilight ?

- **_Attend, tu es en train de me dire que deux filles de moins de vingt-cinq ans sont amoureuse de toi ... de ton personnage Emmett ? _**

- **_Oui_**. Grimaça-t-il.

- **_Et que du coup, elles nous rendent la vie impossible car elles sont dingues de toi ? _**

Il secoua la tête doucement.

- **_Ben ça alors !_** Sifflais-je plus qu'impressionnait.

Je me réinstallé à mon bureau surprise par la tournure des événements.

- **_ comment vous avez trouvé ça ?_** Risquais-je doucement.

Marcus sourit aussitôt.

- **_elles sont venues plusieurs fois ce dernier mois. J'ai commençais à me poser des questions. _**

J'arquais aussitôt un sourcil.

- **_ c'est mon boulot qui veut ça. Bref, j'ai commencé à fouillé un peu partout et je suis remonté à son adresse IP. J'ai croisé les données et j'en suis venu au message internet ou la fuite de votre visite à Paris avait eu lieu. Ensuite, j'ai fouillé encore plus pour trouver des messages de vénération totale sur plusieurs sites de réseaux sociaux et une page internet qui fait froid dans le dos. _**

Kellan grimaça et je me promis de ne pas demander l'adresse de ce site.

- **_ donc… qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? _**

**_- j'ai tout donné à la police. Ils sont en train de les interroger. _**

**_- J'ai portait plainte contre X, après notre voyage à Paris. Elles vont avoir quelques ennuis avec la justice._** M'informa Kellan.

- **_ Donc c'est fini ? Plus de souci ? _**

**_- Non. Tout est réglé mais nous allons tout de même avoir la confirmation par la police. _**

Un soulagement immense m'envahi. Enfin. Nous allions pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Enfin.

_Point de vue Anna. _

Mon portable vibra. Je l'attrapais sans relever la tête de mon exercice de mathématique. J'étais allongé sur mon lit. Sur le ventre, les jambes relever qui battait l'air. Le nez rivé entre mon livre de mathématique et mon cahier d'exercice. Le retour à la réalité et à la vie scolaire avaient été dur et compliqué. Au lycée, les filles me regardaient avec méchanceté tout en restant sur leur garde. Les garçons, me trouvaient tout à coup de l'intérêt. Le seul qui n'avait pas changer était mon ex-copain : Andrew. Il me tournait plus ou moins au tour. Avec insistance des fois. Une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Cody Simpson. Une semaine que je faisais comme si j'avais rêvé d'une journée formidable.

Un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone, m'apprit que je n'avais pas reçu un texto comme je le présentais, mais une interaction via mon compte Twitter. Sans vraiment m'en soucier, je l'ouvris. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des billes.

- **_Non de dieu._**

Cody avait posté un message.

**_« Une petite pensée. #Nice »_**

En lien une photo. Je cliquais dessus et trouvais le porte clé que je lui avais offerte. Un large sourire vint se poser sur mon visage. Après avoir réfléchit à quoi répondre, je me lançais. En même temps, il savait juste que j'étais une fan et que je le suivais sur les réseaux. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé mon compte, ce qui me faisait rire.

**_« Une journée mémorable ! Merci encore pour tout. #Dauphin #Nice"._**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. J'avais un nouvel abonné. Cody. Non de dieu, Cody venait de s'abonner à moi. Un de mes plus grands rêves. Cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Je rejetais mon cahier et mon stylo quand je reçu une interaction personnel.

**_« AnnaDelaney, "his girl she came round the corner, looking like a model". _**

**_My new single #PrettyBrownEyes. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?»_**

Non, impossible. Je sautais sur mes pieds et alla jusqu'à mon ordinateur portable. Je trouvais rapidement le nouveau single de Cody. Après trois écoutes, je décidais de lui répondre. Evidement son message avait reçu beaucoup de Retweet et de message. Certaines personnes lui demandant qui j'étais. Il n'avait pas répondu.

**_« CodySimpson, Peut-être que j'en suis amoureuse ?! _**

**_Très bonne chanson. Félicitation. »_**

Durant les cinq minutes suivante, je reçu des centaines de notification. A tel point que j'eu besoin de désactiver l'option et me connecter via mon ordinateur portable. C'est dix minutes après mon message que j'eu enfin des nouvelles de Cody.

**_« AnnaDelaney, Envie de venir voir mon spectacle #ParadiseTour? »_**

Mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine. Je répondis aussitôt.

**_« CodySimpson, dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? »_**

J'attendis une réponse. Qui n'arriva pas tout de suite.

- **_Que fais-tu ?_** Questionna Aaron passant la tête dans ma chambre.

- **_Mes devoirs. _**Dis-je simplement sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Je le vis entrer dans ma chambre et inspecter mes cahiers sur le lit.

- **_Tu cherches la réponse sur internet ? _**Marmonna-t-il assez tendu.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Anna ?_**

Je laissais mon ordinateur de côté et me tourna totalement vers lui

- **_Je te jure que non. Papa m'a appris les bonnes valeurs et la sensation de récompense et de bien être devant le travail accomplit._**

Il sembla mouché par mon petit discourt. Je le vis pousser mon cahier et prendre place sur le bout de mon lit. Il me regarda simplement et je fis de même.

- **_Dit moi. _**Chuchotais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- **_Tu me manque._** Lâcha-t-il. **_Ma famille me manque._**

Je le regardais avec des gros yeux. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

- **_Aaron... on vit sous le même toit._** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise face à son regard.

- **_Oui, je sais. Cependant, nous ne faisons pratiquement plus rien ensemble. _**

J'allais le contredire. Lui dire que c'était faux. Mais en réalité, Aaron avait raison.

- **_Tout le monde est occupé avec sa vie. Ses amis. Son travail. Ses activités. Nous nous partons les uns les autres... ça me fait peur._**

Je me levais doucement de ma chaise et me posta devant lui. Mes mains viennent se poser sur ses joues et je lui posais un baiser sur le front. Ce qui le surprit.

- **_Anna ?_** Risqua-t-il arqua un sourcil.

- **_Je t'aime. Tu es mon frère Aaron. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur... quoi qu'il arrive... quoi qu'il se passe ! _**

Aaron se leva souplement. Passa ses bars autour de mon corps et me donna un câlin comme j'aimais tant.

- **_Allez fini tes devoirs, Anna-Banana !_**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta mon étreinte ainsi que ma chambre. C'est le cœur léger et un sourire aux lèvres que je pris place

**_« AnnaDelaney, Non. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. ;)_**

**_J'organise ça… prépare le terrain en attendant. Tu me manque. Xox. »_**

Ahhhhhhhhh

Mon monde venait d'entrer en orbite.

**_« CodySimpson. Tu me manque aussi. XoX _**

**_#VirtualHug »_**

Bon, maintenant j'allais devoir en parler à Samantha et Kellan.

_Point de vue Samantha_

Je regardais ma sœur se dépatouiller avec ses frères et j'en avais mal au cœur pour elle. Anna était assise sur le canapé du salon. David et Mathéos tournaient autour du canapé comme deux lions prêts à manger leur proie. Aaron était assis sur un des fauteuils, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- **_C'est totalement hors de question._** Beugla alors David la faisant sursauter.

Anna releva la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Cette vision me compressa le cœur. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Des éclats de voix. Un rire. Sydney entra dans le salon avec son petit ami Chris Norton. Leurs sourires disparurent aussitôt.

- **_Oh... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_**

Anna renifla. N'y tenant plus, je me levais avec l'aide de Kellan de ma place et m'installa près d'elle. Je voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle se recula me prenant de cours.

- **_Anna ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Pourquoi avoir appelé tout le monde ? Ça devait être juste Kellan et toi !_** Grogna-t-elle furieuse.

- **_Anna nous sommes ta famille. Cette décision revient aux garçons et à moi-même. _**

- **_Tu as ma garde._** Me rappela-t-elle. **_Tu pouvais prendre cette putain de décision seule. Ou avec Kellan. _**

- **_Anna,_** soufflais-je doucement, posant une main sur mon ventre qui m'était douloureux depuis le matin, **_tu me demande de te laisser partir à l'autre bout du pays... comment peut tu espérer me voir prendre une tel décision ? _**

- **_Tu veux voyager ? _**S'étrangla Sydney aussitôt. **_Attend, j'ai loupé quoi là ?_**

Je roulais des yeux et Anna arqua un sourcil.

- **_Tu n'as rien loupé croit moi. Je ne vais nulle part d'après ce que j'ai compris._**

Une larme roula sur sa joue me glaçant le sang.

- **_ma puce. Met toi à notre place... imagine ce qui peux se passer loin de nous._**

- **_Il peut très bien m'arrivé quelques choses ici. Pourquoi ne pas me garder à la maison alors ?_**

Le sarcasme. Merde, elle était très en colère.

- **_Anna-Banana_**, fit Mathéos doucement, **_tu nous demande d'assister à un ou plusieurs concerts à travers le pays ou le monde. Tu n'imagines pas ce qui peut arriver !_**

- **_Je ne suis pas idiote ou une enfant... si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi... très bien... on en reste là... mais je ne vous pardonnerais pas de mettre un terme aussi facilement à mon rêve. _**

- **_Ton rêve ? Assister à des concerts ? _**Ricana David douché par les paroles de sa jeune sœur.

- **_David. _**

Ma voix avait claqué durement et sèchement dans l'air, nous surprenant tous. Je savais ce qu'était le rêve d'Anna. Pas des concerts. Pas la vie de star... non son rêve était de se faire remarquer par la personne qu'elle désirait le plus. Par la personne qu'elle aimait tout simplement. Elle voulait être avec Cody. Pas le chanteur ou le sportif...non... juste lui.

J'avançais doucement une main et la posa doucement dans les cheveux de ma petite sœur qui se laissa faire, dieu merci.

- **_Tu veux vraiment y aller ?_** Risquais-je alors que les garçons bougonnaient.

- **_Oui, Sam... c'est important pour moi. _**

Ma sœur me suppliait presque du regard.

- **_Je vais y réfléchir encore... mais c'est mal partie, Anna._**

Elle ne dit mot.

- **_Tu as fini tes devoirs ? _**Soufflais-je craintivement.

- **_Oui, _**soupira-t-elle.

Puis, je la vis se lever. Lancer un regard noir à ses frères et quitter la pièce.

- **_bande d'idiot ! _**Terminais-je en direction des Jumeaux qui se ratatinèrent.

_Point de vue Anna._

J'étais devant mon ordinateur depuis cinq bonnes minutes. J'étais en train de lire les différents messages sur Twitter. Samantha entra dans la chambre alors que j'allais écrire un message.

- **_Un seul concert !_** Me dit-elle simplement les deux mains sur son ventre très arrondi.

- **_Vraiment ? _**M'étonnais-je.

- **_Oui. Tu fais l'aller-retour et Marcus t'accompagne !_**

- **_D'accord ! _**Soufflais-je le cœur prêt à sortir de ma poitrine.

- **_N'oublie pas que ce sera durant la période scolaire. J'appellerais ton lycée pour leur faire comprendre l'importance de ton absence. Tu devras travailler dur pour reprendre les cours ensuite... d'accord ? _**

- **_Promis ! _**Scandais-je littéralement.

- **_Bien... _**

Samantha fit une légère grimace qui me fit redescendre de mon nuage.

- **_Quoi ?_** Demandais-je sur mes gardes.

- **_Je ne sais pas... j'ai mal au ventre. _**

- **_Tu devrais appeler ton médecin._** Lui dis-je aussitôt.

Elle secoua la tête.

- **_Je vais dans la chambre m'allonger avant._**

Sam partit et je descendis aussitôt les escaliers. Mes frères étaient toujours là.

- **_Ou est Kellan ?_** Réclamais-je d'une voix impatiente.

- **_Dans la cuisine_**. Ragea David.

J'allais y aller quand Kellan arriva.

- **_Sam à mal au ventre._** Dis-je sans attendre.

Le temps se suspendu aussitôt.

- **_comment ça ?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit avoir mal depuis ce matin... _**

- **_elle est où ? _**

- **_Dans votre chambre. Elle est partie se coucher. _**

Kellan attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- **_J'appelle le docteur... merci Anna !_**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Mes frères me regardaient intensément et je préférais remonter dans ma chambre. Je me réinstallé devant l'ordinateur et composa un message.

« **_ CodySimpson, O.K. Pour une seule date de #ParadiseTour ! _**

**_Choisit bien ! XoX. Très impatiente de te voir ». _**

J'étais en train de choisir mes vêtements pour demain, quand mon téléphone vibra plusieurs fois. Sans attendre, j'allais sur l'ordinateur.

« **_ AnnaDelaney pourquoi me fait tu souffrir autant ? »_**

Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. Un message de mon ex. Andrew.

**_« Andrew_World Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... _**

**_N'inverse pas les rôles... par pitié ! »_**

La réponse arriva immédiatement comme plusieurs commentaire suite à mon précèdent message.

« **_Je n'inverse rien AnnaDelaney ! Je t'aime comme un dingue._**

**_Tu le sais pertinemment. Revient moi. »_**

Mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine. Comment pouvez-t-il me dire ça ? J'allais répondre quand Cody fit son apparition. Il retwitta en premier mon message concernant le concert. Puis, y répondit.

**_« Vraiment heureux... c'est une excellente nouvelle AnnaDelaney. _**

**_Tu remercieras Kellan et Sam pour moi. »_**

Puis, un autre message dans la foulé.

**_« AnnaDelaney Je te propose Miami... Londres... Paris... où Rome ! _**

**_Fait ton choix ma belle. Tu me manque XOX ! »_**

Voilà la Twitosphère était sans dessus-dessous. Je recevais des messages en pagailles... des followers aussi. Mon compte allait exploser à ce rythme-là. Beaucoup de personne demander aussi à Cody notre lien. Qui j'étais ? Où on c'était rencontré ? Puis, un message imprévu débarqua au milieu des autres.

« **_ AnnaDelaney REPOND à ton téléphone non d'un chien »_**

Je jetais un coup d'œil dessus et vu en effet plusieurs appel en absence.

**_« RobertP... Désolé j'ai été occupé ! :P »_**

Puis, quelques secondes après, un message de Cody à Robert qui me fit retenir mon souffle.

**_« RobertP, hey mon pote donne-moi son numéro en privée ! :) »_**

Une seconde après, Rob lui répondit.

**_« Dans tes rêves CodySimpson. Déjà elle passe tout son temps avec toi maintenant... _**

**_Et moi dans cette histoire ? »_**

- **_Sydneyyyyy ! _**Hurlais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Ma sœur déboula dans ma chambre en quelques secondes. Son copain à sa suite.

- **_Quoi ?_**

Je la fis assoir sur mon siège et elle commença à lire les nombreux messages. Surtout ceux de Rob et Cody. De plus, il n'avait pas fini.

« **_ RobertP sérieux mec ? Tu es jaloux d'un ado ? Je t'adore vraiment toi ! »_**

**_« CodySimpson j'aurais jamais dû te la présenter... c'est la dernière fois que je rends service. »_**

**_« Le prend pas comme ça RobertP. Elle t'aime tu le sais. »_**

**_« CodySimpson HEUREUSEMENT ! »_**

Ma sœur arrêta sa lecture et me regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

- **_Non de dieu... Tu es ami avec Robert Pattinson sur Twitter ?_**

- **_Euh... oui... et Cody aussi._**

- **_Je les enregistré la semaine dernière, mais il m'a toujours pas suivit en retour! _**

Aussitôt fait j'attrapais le clavier et envoya un message à Robert.

**_« RobertP et CodySimpson sérieusement arrêter de parler de moi sur le réseau..._**

**_ Rob : tu es dans la merde avec Sydney. Hi hi hi»_**

- **_Cool. Mais, je doute que cela fonctionne._**

- **_Regarde_**. Soufflais-je lui pointant la réponse de l'acteur et ami de la famille.

**_« AnnaDelaney : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait avec Sydney ? Sérieux après toi et Sam c'est son tour de me remettre à l'ordre ? Vous êtes compliquez les filles Delaney ». _**

Ma sœur tapota directement la réponse sous mon compte...

**_« RobertP... accepte Sydney sur Twitter pauvre type ! »_**

- **_tu es peut-être allez un peu fort ma puce. _**Mâchonna Chris Norton, doucement par-dessus son épaule.

Le pauvre reçu un regard en coin et préféra battre en retraite. Le téléphone de Sydney s'alluma. Elle sourit grandement.

- **_Ok... ce type t'adore y a pas à dire._**

- **_C'est comme un frère pour moi. _**Grommelais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Je sais... _**sourit-elle doucement alors que je lisais un Tweet de Rob.

**_« AnnaDelaney SydneyDelaney : fait les filles ! Je vous aime aussi de tout mon cœur ! Je t'appel demain Anna … alors... REPOND cette fois »_**

Ma sœur se leva du siège pour me laisser la place. Par contre, elle ne partit pas. Au grand désarroi de son petit ami.

**_« RobertP ok. Sinon tu viendras me rendre visite ? »_**

- **_Anna. _**Me réprimanda Sydney pouffant tout de même.

- **_Quoi y a longtemps qu'on ne la pas vu._**

- **_N'oublie pas que des millions de personnes vous lisent. Cela peut porter à confusion. _**

**_« AnnaDelaney tu n'attends que ça pas vrai ? »_**

J'allais répondre est calmer le jeu, quand Cody le fit pour moi.

**_« RobertP... laisse ma copine AnnaDelaney tranquille... _**

**_Ps : Je peux venir aussi ? »_**

Sydney ricana en même temps que moi.

- **_visiblement lui aussi t'adore..._**

- **_Si seulement !_** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Vous faites quoi ? _**

David passa la tête par la porte, puis vint se mettre derrière nous. Il détestait les réseaux sociaux. Au contraire de Mathéos qui y passait le plus clair de son temps.

- **_Sérieux Anna... tu passes ton temps dessus ?_**

- **_Euh..._**

- **_venait je vous offre ma tourner de glace... et toi, _**continua-t-il en me pointant du doigt, **_quitte se truc débile sur le champ. _**

Je ne me fis pas prier, mais avant j'écrivis un dernier Tweet.

**_« Je viens de me faire confisquer l'ordinateur avec vos conneries... star ingrate que vous êtes :( bonne nuit mes chouchous... je vous adore... a très vite. CodySimpson... pourquoi pas Londres ou Paris ? »_**


End file.
